Nanairo no Compass
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: Keraguanku akan hal yang bernama persahabatan membuatku harus menjaga jarak dari semua orang. Namun, tiba-tiba muncul 7 pemuda pelangi yang menawarkan kata-kata yang sangat kuhindari. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?
1. Prolog

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Seandainya hati ini terjebak dalam kegelapan yang pekat**_

 _ **Akankah akan ada yang membawanya kembali ke tempat cahaya matahari?**_

.

RnR

.

Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat populer di sekolahnya. Cantik, pintar, berbakat dan kaya. Dia merupakan sosok impian bagi setiap perempuan. Para pemuda pun selalu memuja sosoknya. Tak luput sanjungan para Guru pada dirinya. Setiap hari. Setiap waktu. Selalu ada nada penuh pujian yang dilemparkan orang-orang untuknya. Dia murid kebanggaan bagi sekolah. Pun bagi keluarga.

Hidupnya bagai cerita dongeng. Dia memiliki semuanya. Teman. Prestasi. Kehidupan yang sangat bercukupan. Bahkan dia adalah anak dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp. sebuah perusahaan yang berjalan di bidang teknologi. Itu membuat kehidupannya terasa sangat mudah.

Namun… itu dulu. Sebelum perusahaan Ayahnya bangkrut karena skandal korupsi. Skandal yang menyebabkan ayahnya harus dipenjara. Rumah yang mereka tinggali disita. Setiap asset yang mereka miliki dijual. Hanya untuk melunasi ganti rugi dan utang-utang yang menumpuk. Karena itu juga kakaknya harus bekerja banting tulang untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka disamping kegiatannya kuliah.

Untung saja dia dan kakaknya memiliki otak yang encer jadi mereka tidak terlalu terbebani dengan biaya pendidikan. Mereka mendapat beasiswa sehingga pendidikan mereka dapatkan dengan gratis. Dengan kondisi ekonomi yang tidak terlalu berat, kehidupan mereka akan berjalan seperti biasa.

Hanya saja, kali ini gadis itu salah. Teman-teman yang dulu selalu bersamanya dan mengelu-elukan nama persahabatan, kini mulai menjauhinya. Para Gurupun mulai mengabaikannya seakan dia tidak ada.

Saat itu juga Hinata Hyuuga sadar bahwa kehidupannya berubah. Dan roda kehidupan mulai memainkan perannya.

"Oi lihat. Anak koruptor berani menunjukkan muka di sini." Terdengar suara keras saat Hinata berjalan menelusuri koridor.

Temannya memandang Hinata dengan tatapan risih, "Bagaimana dia masih bisa masuk sekolah?"

"Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan bunuh diri." Sahut yang lain dengan wajah jijik.

"Hahahaha…" Mereka tertawa cukup keras untuk terdengar ditelinga gadis yang dibicarakan. Orang-orang itu sengaja mengatakannya dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai bahan lelucon. Karena mereka berpikir bahwa mereka sudah mendapat mainan yang bisa mereka mainkan sesuka hati mereka. Sementara para gurupun tidak memperdulikan lagi gadis yang sudah menyumbangkan banyak prestasi bagi sekolah mereka.

' _Tousan bukan seorang koruptor.'_ Ujar gadis itu dalam hati. Bukannya tida berani, hanya saja dia sadar jika dengan kondisinya yang hanya anak beasiswa akan membuat mereka bisa berlaku lebih buruk dari ini. Dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah dia akan dikeluarkan. Hal itu akan membuat Ayah serta kakaknya sedih. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi. Jadi, dia akan mencoba mengatasi hal-hal seperti itu sendiri.

Beberapa hari setelahnya. Kehidupannya bertambah buruk. Teman-teman sekelasnya mulai mengerjainya. Dari mengolok-oloknya, mengganti sebutannya, dan yang paling parah adalah mereka mencoret-coret mejanya hingga Hinata harus membersihkannya sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Apabila Guru-guru tahu pun, mereka tidak akan bertindak apapun.

.

"Tadaima." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut panjang seraya melepaskan sepatu yang dia pakai.

"Okaeri, Niisan." Balas seorang gadis berambut indigo muncul dari arah dapur, "Aku sudah menyiapkan air. Niisan ingin mandi atau makan dulu?"

"Mandi." Tukasnya setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, "Kau sudah mandi?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Akan kusiapkan makanan."

"Hn." Neji pergi menuju kamar berniat membersihkan diri.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Neji datang ke dapur dan melihat Hinata sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang sangat sederhana. Sangat.

"Gomene, hari ini aku hanya membuat sushi dengan isi sayuran sisa kemarin." Dia menunduk merasa bersalah dan memberikan makan malam bagian Neji.

Makan malam kali ini mereka hanya memakan sushi sepanjang 20cm dengan isiannya olahan sayur sisa kemarin. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mendapati apapun di lemari dapurnya. Jadi dia hanya bisa membuat makanan sederhana seperti ini.

"Tidak masalah." Ujar Neji santai seolah tidak masalah apapun yang mereka makan asalkan tidak membuat mereka keracunan, " _Itadakimasu_."

" _Itadakimasu_." Si gadis mengikuti.

Selesai makan malam, Hinata merapikan meja makan sedangkan Neji hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati air putih. Hingga, Hinata memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"Niisan." Panggil si adik dengan nada rendah.

"Hn?" Gumamnya memberi perhatian penuh pada Hinata.

Si surai indigo memainkan telunjuk di depan dada, "A-apakah Niisan akan b-berangkat bekerja?"

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Hinata menghela napas kecil, "Tidak bisakah a-aku membantu Niisan?"

Pemuda itu menatap dalam pada gadis di depannya, "Tidak bisa. Kau harus focus sekolah. Kau baru tahun pertama."

" _D-demo_ —"

"Dengar. Sekarang aku yang menggantikan _Tousan_ sebagai kepala keluarga. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu bekerja banting tulang saat kau masih sekolah." Ujarnya memotong perkataan sang Adik.

"Niisan juga sama." Si adik mulai membantah agar dirinya bisa membantu bekerja.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin membantuku. Belajarlah dan banggakan keluarga kita." Terang Neji dengan nada tak ingin dibantah.

' _Niisan tidak tahu jika di sana bukan lagi sekolah yang dulu kita kenal.'_

"Haik. Wakarimashita." Hinata hanya bisa menurut. Ia tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak bisa dibantah.

.

" _Sadako_. Cepat pinjamkan buku PR mu hari ini."

"Sadako. Belikan makanan untukku di kantin."

"Oi. Mata hantu, kau kembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan."

"Oi. Sadako kau yang piket hari ini."

Seperti biasa. Gadis yang dijuluki 'Sadako' memulai harinya dengan perintah-perintah dari—mantan—teman-temannya. Baginya tak masalah asalkan mereka tidak keterlaluan dan main tangan. Lagipula dia tidak begitu peduli walaupun dia dibully. Karena tujuannya berada di sini adalah untuk membanggakan kakak dan ayahnya.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan dirinya dijadikan pembantu di sekolahnya. Dan selama itu pula dia merahasiakan dari kakaknya. Dia sama sekali tak ingin kakaknya terbebani dengan masalahnya. Karena Hinata tahu, bahwa kakaknya sudah terlalu sibuk dengan masalahnya sendiri.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hah… kapan ini akan berakhir?" Gumam Hinata sembari menghindari sengatan matahari dengan berlindung di dalam bayangan toko-toko atau bangunan di sepanjang trotoar.

Setiap pulang sekolah, gadis itu lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada naik bus. Dia hanya ingin berhemat dan tidak membuang uang yang diberikan kakaknya dengan percuma.

Tampak beberapa orang-orang yang berjala di depannya. Mereka tampak bahagia. Bersama seorang teman memang hal yang membahagiakan. Dulu dia seperti mereka. Sekarang dia hanya sendirian. Senyum miring terlukis di wajahnya.

Sampai di lampu merah, dia berhenti. Dia mengamati apapun hal yang ada di jalan. Sampai suara lengkingan membuat fokusnya mengarah pada pemilik suara itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Di sana mereka menyediakan beasiswa tiga tahun penuh untuk siswa-siswi kehormatan."

"Siswa-siswi kehormatan?"

"Ya. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa memasuki sekolah itu dengan tes."

"Jadi lewat tes?"

"Kudengar tesnya sangat sulit. 10 kali lipat lebih sulit dari tes masuk perguruan tinggi."

"Well. Untuk ukuran sekolah favorit seperti itu memang tidak mudah masuk ke sana."

"Tapi.. jika kau berhasil lulus dari tes itu mereka akan menerimamu saat itu juga. Maksudku mereka akan menerimamu di pertengahan tahun pelajaran seperti ini."

"Yah. Walaupun benar, aku tetap tidak akan bisa masuk ke Teiko Academy."

"Kau benar. Kau kan Baka."

"Kau tidak mau ngaca?"

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang gadis bermata amethyst di belakang mereka mendengar setiap percakapan mereka.

"Teiko Academy, ya?" Saat lampu kembali hijau Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

PLAK

"Berani sekali kau menggoda Suigetsu." Marah seorang gadis bermabut merah berkacamata. "Kau pikir kau bisa merebut pacarku hah?"

"T-tidak, K-karin-san." Hinata memegang pipinya yang memerah, "Suigetsu-san y-yang mencoba menciumku."

Suigetsu membela dirinya, "Tidak Karin. Dia yang menggodaku. AKu tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu. Kau percaya padaku kan, sayang?"

PLAK

Karin yang memang buta akan cinta begitu saja percaya dengan ucapan sang kekasih. "Berani sekali kau menuduh pacarku!" Ujar Karin murka, "Dasar anak koruptor."

Karena emosi, Karin meluapkan kemarahannya dengan menjambak rambut halus berwarna indigo itu dengan sentakan yang keras. Tak ayal membuat beberapa helai surai indigo terlepas.

"Kyaaa..! S-sakit. Kumohon. L-lepaskan." Pinta Hinata yang sudah tak kuat. Jika lebih lama dari ini, kepalanya bisa pusing.

BRAK

Dihempaskan tubuh gadis bermata lavender itu ke tembok. Tanpa mengecek keadaan Hinata, pasangan kekasih itu meninggalkannya di gudang sendirian.

"Hiks… Hiks… K-kenapa ini hiks… t-terjadi padaku?" Ujarnya sesenggukan meratapi nasip.

Sama seperti sebelum-belumnya, dia akan menyembunyikan masalah seperti ini dari sang Kakak. Bekas tamparan Karin di pipinya pun berhasil ia samarkan dengan bedak. Namun rasa sakit yang masih berbekas di punggung dan bibirnya membuat dia harus lebih berhati-hati untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Tidak hanya itu, perlakuan murid laki-laki padanya sudah mulai semakin berani dan mengarah ke kurang ajaran. Bukan hanya melecehkannya dengan ucapan mereka bahkan berani bermain mata pada lekuk tubuh Hinata. Dan yang paling buruk dari itu semua adalah Suigetsu yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya bahkan menyentuhnya saat Karin tidak ada.

Walaupun risih, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak bisa memeritahu Neji hal semacam ini. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa sang kakak mulai menyadari keanehannya.

"Sekolahmu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya saat mereka tengah bersantai di hari Minggu.

"Umm.." Jawab Hinata denga gumaman.

Neji mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengulas senyum simpul, "Niisan tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Merasa adiknya tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Neji hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah, "Kuharap seperti itu."

.

Suatu hari, saat Hinata ingin membuang sampah. Suasana yang sepi karena hari mulai sore mengingat beberapa anak sudah pulang dan beberapa sedang mengikuti ekskul ataupun sedang giliran piket.

SET

"A-apa yang kau lakukan S-suigetsu-san?" Kagetnya saat kegiatan membuang sampahnya tertunda karena sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

"Kau tau. Dari dulu aku selalu menginginkanmu." Bisiknya di samping telinga si gadis.

"K-kumohon lepas. Jika Karin-san m-melihat ini, dia a-akan marah." Jelas Hinata sambil mengurai pelukan Suigetsu. Berharap pemuda itu takut dan membiarkannya membuang sampah dan pergi.

"Sstt… dia tidak ada di sini, jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang, sayang." Tangan Suigetsu mulai berani meraba-raba tubuh gadis dalam rengkuhannya.

"J-j-jangan… hiks… kumohon..." Pintanya mencoba menghentikan aksi Suigetsu.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Kau pasti akan suka." Ucap Suigetsu enteng. Saat dia mulai bertindak berani sebuah bogeman mendarat telak di pipinya.

BRUK

"Ck. Sial. Apa yang kau la—" Umpatan Suigetsu terhenti setelah melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang membenarkan pakaian gadis yang baru saja akan dia lecehkan.

Setelah membenarkan pakaian sang adik, pemuda tadi kembali melayangkan pukulan di wajah Suigetsu.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Terus. Tanpa henti Neji memukul pemuda itu. Suigetsu sendiri hanya bisa pasrah mendapat pukulan keras itu. Mengingat bahwa dirinya hanya petarung amatir yang tak bisa mengalahkan pemuda dengan gelar master dan sudah memenangkan beberapa piagam penghargaan dalam seni beladiri.

"C-cukup. Niisan bisa membunuhnya." Dia menyentuh lengan sang kakak untuk meredakan amarahnya.

SET

Dengan kekuatannya, Neji menari kerah seragam bagian belakang Suigetsu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan kepala sekolahmu." Ujarnya sambil menatap Suigetsu seakan memberi perintah ikut-denganku-sekarang-juga.

"Kau juga, Hinata." Hinata jelas kaget saat sang kakak terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Selama di koridor, mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian bagi siswa-siswi yang belum pulang. Bisik-bisik terdengar oleh ketiga orang itu. Orang-orang itu penasaran apa yang telah terjadi. Kenapa wajah Suigetsu bisa penuh lebam? Kenapa Neji berada di sini? Kenapa Hinata menangis? Apakah mereka berkelahi? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan orang-orang itu yang ditujukan pada ketiga orang tersebut.

BRAK

Tanpa sopan santun Neji mendobrak pintu bertuliskan 'Kepala Sekolah'. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut sangat murka sehingga tak mempermasalahkan akan bagaimana reaksi dari Kepala Sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuuga-san?" Tanya Tsunade terkejut mendengar suara pintu kantornya didobrak.

Neji melepaskan tarikannya dari kerah seragam Suigetsu, "Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Karena dengan melihat ini kau bisa berpikir apa yang telah terjadi."

"Apa mak—"

Dengan cepat Neji memotong kalimat Tsunade, "Aku ingin mengurus surat kepindahan adikku dari sini."

Sontak saja Sang Kepala Sekolah terkejut, "Apa?"

"Ya. Kau akan segera keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini." Neji mengelus lembut helai rambut sang adik yang sempat kusut akibat perbuatan Suigetsu. Pemuda itu sadar akan tatapan dari Hinata yang meminta penjelasan dari kalimatnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu." Tsunade bersikeras tak ingin melepaskan asset seperti Hinata dari sekolah ini. Jika dia melepaskannya, maka sekolah itu akan hancur. Well, memangnya Neji peduli?

"Aku memberimu dua pilihan." Neji memandang geram kepala Sekolah yang membuat dia tertahan lebih lama di sana.

"Siapkan surat kepindahannya. Atau.. kubeberkan masalah ini ke media lalu kulaporkan ke pihak polisi." Neji menyunggingkan seringai kejam, "Dan coba tebak… jika itu terjadi sekolah ini akan ditutup."

"Walaupun akhirnya Hinata akan tetap keluar dari sekolah ini." Neji menatap nyalang Tsunade, "Jadi pilihanmu?"

"Akan kusiapkan apa yang kau inginkan." Tsunade mengalah. Untuk kali ini dia harus menundukkan kepala di hadapan sang pewaris Hyuuga.

"Akan kutunggu di sini." Neji mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman di sofa dan menarik adiknya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Dan aku tidak suka menunggu lama."

Sedetik kemudian, Tsunade menghubungi ruang Tata Usaha untuk meminta dibuatkan surat kepindahan Hinata sesuai yang diinginkan Neji, "Suigetsu kau bisa kembali ke—"

"Dia tidak akan pergi ke manapun." Potong Neji sambil menyilangkan kaki. Dengan tangan kanannya yang senantiasa menggenggam hangat tangan Hinata.

Tsunade menggerema, "Kau ingin apa lagi?"

Neji mendecih, "Dia sudah berani menyentuh adikku. Apa kau tidak tahu jika itu bisa membuatnya syok dan trauma?"

"…" Tsunade terdiam. Kali ini dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Neji.

Neji mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata, "Akan kutunjukkan apa mauku setelah aku mendapatkan surat-suratnya."

Hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga seseorang pria berumur 40-an memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah dan dia terkejut melihat kondisi Suigetsu yang sangat mengenaskan.

Tak butuh basa-basi Neji langsung merebut surat-surat itu dan melihat-lihat dengan teliti. "Bagus. Tanda tangani ini dan kami akan segera pergi."

Mau tak mau Tsunade menandatangi surat itu dengan berat hati. Dia akan kehilangan asset yang sangat berharga. Seusai menandatangi beberapa bagian dari kertas tersebut, wanita berambut pirang itu menyerahkannya pada Neji.

"Ayo pergi Hinata." Neji menarik Hinata agar tetap berada di sampingnya. Saat mereka akan membuka pintu, Neji membalikkan badannya.

"Kau." Tunjuknya pada Suigetsu, "Jika aku melihatmu lagi, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhmu lagi."

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan orang-orang yang baru saja melihat rupa lain dari seorang Neji Hyuuga. Setelah mengambil tas sekolah sang adik, Neji segera membawa mereka pergi dari neraka itu. Mereka tak ingin lagi berlama-lama di sana. Perjalanan pulang mereka dihiasi dengan kebisuan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin bersuara.

"Niisan." Panggil Hinata saat mereka sudah berada di rumah.

GREP

" _Gomenasai_." Neji memeluk erat tubuh gadis berstatus sebagai adiknya, "Gomene… andai aku lebih berhati-hati, semua ini tidak perlu terjadi."

Gadis itu mengelus punggung Neji, "Tidak. Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada Niisan. Terimakasih karena sekarang aku bebas dari sana."

"Tapi… sekarang kau tidak bisa sekolah lagi." Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Dia merasa bersalah membuat adiknya harus mengalami hal seperti ini rasanya seperti buah simalakama. "Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya pada Tousan?"

"Aku akan sekolah kok, Niisan tidak perlu khawatir." Jelas Hinata sambil mengelus punggung Neji guna menenangkannya.

SET

Neji beralih memegang bahu Hinata. Ditatapnya manic berwarna lavender tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Hinata membalas tatapan sang kakak dengan pancaran keseriusan, "Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis itu berlalu ke kamar dan kemudian dia datang kembali dengan selembar kertas di tangannya. "Ini."

Diambilnya kertas yang diulurkan padanya. Neji membacanya dengan seksama, hingga mata amethystnya melebar, "I-ini… k-kau…"

"Ya." Hinata mengulas senyum lebar, "Aku lulus tes masuk Teiko Academy. Dan aku mendapatkan beasiswa penuh selama 3 tahun. Dan segala biaya makanan dan ekskul ditanggung oleh sekolah."

"Tapi… Teiko Academy berada di Tokyo. Sangat jauh dari Konohagakure." Jelas Neji sedikit bimbang.

Hinata mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Neji. "Aku tahu. Makadari itu, aku meminta pendapat Niisan."

Cukup lama bagi Neji untuk memikirkan hal ini, sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menatap lembut sang adik, "Kau boleh sekolah di sini."

Gadis itu jelas kaget mendengar jawaban sang kakak, "E-eh? Boleh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Selama bukan sekolahmu yang dulu. Tak masalah. Tapi…" Neji memenggal kalimatnya, "Kau harus meminta ijin dari Tousan. Mungkin dia akan sedikit kaget tapi.. kurasa dia akan mengerti kondisimu."

"Kau siapkan apa saja yang kau perlukan. Aku akan mencarikan apartemen untukmu di Tokyo." Neji mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi teman lamanya yang berada di Tokyo. Berharap temannya itu bisa dimintai bantuan.

"Um…" Hinata mengangguk senang, "Tousan berada di Tokyo juga, jadi sekalian kita ke sana."

Neji mengulas senyum kecil, "Hn. Kita akan berangkat jam 7. Jadi mungkin sekitar jam 9 kita sampai di Tokyo."

CUP

"Aku sayang Niisan." Ujarnya setelah mengecup pipi sang Kakak.

"Aku juga. Sangat menyayangimu." Balasnya masih dengan senyuman lembut yang dia lemparkan pada Hinata.

.

Keesokan harinya, dua kakak beradik itu berangkat pukul 06.30 pagi untuk menunggu bus tujuan mereka. Selama perjalanan, dua jam penuh mereka gunakan dengan membisu dan memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tidak cukup sulit menemukan apartemen yang akan Hinata tempat. Apartemen itu cukup besar dan berada di pusat kota. "Ini dia tempat tinggal barumu. Kau akan tinggal di sini."

Hinata meneguk salivanya susah payah, "Tapi… apartemen ini sangat besar. Tidak bisakah kita mencari yang lebih sederhana?" Gadis itu sedikit berpikir berapa biaya perbulan untuk tinggal di tempat yang terlalu mewah jika disebut sederhana.

"Nijimura bilang ini yang paling sederhana." Ujar Neji yang sebenarnya juga kaget dengan bentuk apartemen yang cukup besar dan terbilang cukup mewah itu.

"Hah… sudahlah. Lebih baik kita masuk." Akhirnya kedua insan itu memasuki apartemen 7 lantai tersebut.

"Jadi… di mana kamarku?"

"Lantai 3 kamar nomor 7." Tutur Neji sambil mengingat-ingat perkataan sang sahabat.

TING

Lift berhenti di lantai tiga, dan tepat di kamar nomor 7 Neji memasukkan kunci yang dikirimkan oleh Nijimura kemarin.

CKLEK

Mereka memilih berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat-lihat seberapa besar ruangan apartemen itu. "Ada satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Baguslah. Kuharap kau nyaman di sini."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja."

"Letakan tasmu di sana, kita akan mengunjungi Ayah." Perintah Neji lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Haik." Gadis itu mengikuti langkah sang kakak.

.

Sorang opsir polisi mendekati sebuah sel yang dihuni oleh seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat. "Hiashi Hyuuga. Ada tamu untukmu."

"Tamu? Siapa?" Tanya Hiashi penasaran. Pasalnya tak ada satupun orang yang menjenguknya selama ini.

"Anak-anakmu." Tukas si opsir membuat iris amethyst itu terbelalak.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang opsir, Hiashi berjalan dengan semangat dan bahagia. Dia bahagia bahwa anak-anaknya tidak akan begitu saja percaya akan apa yang dituduhkan orang-orang padanya. Ya. Dari sekian banyak orang yang dia kenal, hanya Neji dan Hinatalah yang mempercayainya.

"Tousan." Panggil kedua pemuda-pemudi dengan iris serupa.

GREP

"Kalian datang." Hiashi memeluk erat mereka. "Tapi… bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Setelah mereka duduk di ruang yang disediakan untuk bertamu, Neji memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya Hinata akan pindah di sini. Dia—"

"APA?!" Teriak Hiasi cukup kaget, "Kenapa? Apakah dia dikeluarkan dari Konoha High School?"

Hinata menghela napas lalu menggenggam tangan sang ayah, " _Iie_. Tidak mungkin keturunan Hyuuga dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tousan jangan khawatir."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pindah ke sini?" Hiasi menuntut jawaban dari sang anak.

"Tousan tau sendiri bagaimana inginnya Hinata menjadi seperti Kaasan?" Neji menunjuk Hinata, "Dia ini mendaftarkan diri ke Teiko Academy tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Dan apa Tousan tahu alasannya?"

Hiasi mengingat-ingat, "Hitomi dulu juga pernah sekolah di sana."

Neji menjentikkan jari, "Tepat sekali. Hinata ingin sekolah di sana karena almamater Kaasan juga dari sana."

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin pindah ke Teiko? Kau bisa meminta Tousan untuk menyekolahkanmu di sana dulu." Tukas Hiashi menatap lembut sang Anak. Hinata menandang sejenak Neji dan melihat pemuda itu menggeleng. Dan Hinata mengerti maksud gerakan itu.

Gadis itu mengulas senyum kecil, "Salahkan Neji-nii yang baru saja memberitahuku kalau Kaasan sekolah di Teiko. Jadi aku mengikuti tes masuk Teiko Academy dan tada…" Hinata memperlihatkan kertas tanda kelulusannya, "Aku lulus."

"Waahh…" Hiashi kagum akan kepintaran sang anak gadis sematawayangnya. "Kau tahu, jika kau masuk Teiko di pertengahan tahun tes masuknya sangat sulit. Jadi jarang di sana menerima murid baru. Kaasanmu saja menghindari hal itu."

' _Bukankah dia Hiashi Hyuuga yang terjerat skandal korupsi itu?'_ Seorang opsir polisi dengan name tag Imayoshi Shoichi berdiri tak jauh dari ketiga orang yang sedang reuni keluarga. Pemuda berkacamata itu mencoba mendengarkan apa yang mereka reunikan.

Senyum Hinata semakin lebar, "Berarti aku sudah mengalahkan Kaasan."

PLUK

"Ya. Kau berhasil melampauinya." Hiashi menepuk kepala Hinata penuh kasih sayang.

"Neji." Panggil Hiashi lembut.

"Ya Tousan." Neji menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan sarat kerinduan.

"Maafkan Tousan sudah menempatkan kalian di posisi seperti ini." Kepala Hiashi menunduk, "Tousan adalah Tousan yang buruk. Maaf karena memiliki Tousan yang seperti—"

"Tidak." Ujar Neji dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Apa maksud Tousan?" Neji menggelengkan kepala.

"Tousan adalah Tousan terbaik bagi kami." Tukas Hinata meyakinkan sang ayah.

"Hinata benar. Kami sangat bersyukur menjadi anak-anakmu. Tidak pernah dalam pikiran kami terbersit kata penyesalan karena Tousan. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu." Tambah Neji membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Lagipula kami tidak percaya dengan tuduhan mereka pada Tousan." Sambung Hinata.

Seorang opsir berjalan melewati Shoichi. Membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menghentikannya. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Oh. Opsir kepala, itu.. saya mau memberitahukan bahwa jam bertamu Hiashi Hyuuga sudah habis." Kata si opsir yang ternyata adalah bawahannya Shoichi.

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang mengurus ini. Kau kembalilah." Perintah Shoichi kepada bawahannya.

"Baik." Opsir tadi pergi meninggalkan Shoichi yang masih memperhatikan keluarga Hyuuga.

Kembali ke tempat Hinata, Neji dan Hiashi yang masih melepas rindu.

"Memang sedikit berbeda dengan kehidupan kita sebelumnya. Tapi karena ajaran Tousan dan Kaasan yang mendidik kami untuk hidup sederhana membuat kami tidak terlalu terkejut dengan perubahan ini." Jelas Neji meyakinkan Hiashi untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan mereka.

GREP

Hiasi menarik tengkuk Neji dan Hinata alih-alih untuk dia sandarkan ke masing-masing bahunya, "Jika Hitomi masih ada di sini. Dia pasti bangga pada kalian."

"Umm/Hn." Mereka berdua mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Hiashi.

"Kami akan selalu menanti kepulangan Tousan." Tukas Neji dengan mata sedikit berair.

"Tousan harus selalu menjaga kesehatan. Karena kami akan selalu menunggu Tousan di rumah." Sambung Hinata dengan mata yang sudah basah.

"Ya. Kalian juga jaga kesehatan. Tousan tidak ingin saat Tousan kembali nanti, kalian jatuh sakit." Balas Hiashi sambil memejamkan mata berusaha menekan perasaannya untuk tidak menahan kedua anaknya lebih lama di sini.

"Karena mulai hari ini aku berada di Tokyo, setiap minggu akan kuusahakan menjenguk Tousan." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Dan aku akan belajar dengan rajin agar saat Ayah keluar nanti ayah akan menemaniku berada di panggung dengan banyak penghargaan-penghargaan yang akan kudapatkan nanti." Sahut Neji sedikit terkekeh mengutarakan impiannya.

"Akan Tousan tunggu." Hiashi mengelus pipi mereka.

TAP TAP TAP

"Sumimasen." Shoichi berada di samping meja mereka dan mengulas senyum seperti biasa, "Hiashi-san harus kembali."

Hinata mengangguk, "Jaga diri Tousan."

CUP

Hinata mengecup pipi Hiashi lembut.

"Kami pergi, Tousan. Sehat selalu Tousan. Jangan khawatirkan kami." Neji berojigi pada Hiashi.

"Kami titip Tousan." Ujar Hinata pada Shoichi.

Senyuman belum luntur dari wajah Shoichi, "Tentu."

"Maata ashita ne, Tousan." Ucap mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan Hiashi dan Shoichi di sana.

"Anda memiliki anak yang baik, Hiashi-san." Shoichi menatap kepergian Hinata dan Neji, "Jarang sekali aku melihat orang-orang seperti mereka."

"Ya. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka berdua." Hiashi membenarkan ucapan Shoichi.

"Hinata. Ini." Neji memberi beberapa lembar ribuan yen setelah mereka keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku tahu sekolah membiayaimu apa saja. Tapi apa saja itu berhubungan dengan sekolah. Uang ini, kau harus jaga dengan baik. Ini untuk keperluan makanmu selama sebulan. Mungkin setiap bulan aku akan mengirimimu uang." Terang Neji.

Hinata menitikkan air mata, "A-arigatou."

"Kau harus membuka lembaran hidup yang baru. Di sini, kau adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang baru. Hyuuga Hinata yang tangguh dan mandiri. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjengukmu setiap hari, tapi aku akan mengabarimu lewat e-mail setiap hari." Tambah Neji menepuk bahu Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Haik. Mata ashita, Niisan."

"Jaa." Neji melambaikan tangan dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

Neji dan Hinata berjalan berlawanan arah. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengulang apa yang dikatakan Neji di dalam hati.

' _Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang baru. Hyuuga Hinata yang tangguh dan mandiri.'_ Sejenak dia memejamkan mata, dan detik berikutnya saat dia membuka mata terpancar sinar tajam dan penuh ambisi.

"Aku hanya memiliki Tousan dan Neji-nii. Tidak ada yang lain. Tak ada teman." Gumamnya sembari melangkah menuju apartemen.

 **TBC**

Waaahhhh… Akhirnya selesai juga *lompat lompat gaje*

Fanfic perdana Seira yang mungkin bakalan lanjut beberapa chapter

Tapi, kali ini Seira hanya bisa update setiap minggu ;_;

Pasalnya hari senin-sabtu Seira sangat sibuk

*bernapas lega*

Yoshaaa..! Seira harap kalian pada suka bagian prolog ini.

Thanks to : Onxy Dark Blue, Jay Leonardo, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Guest, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40 dan Hinata.

Ditunggu Review nya ~~

Kritik dan saran akan Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	2. Hajimemashite

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Sesuatu berubah saat kau berbicara**_

 _ **Dan kau pun masih belum menyadarinya**_

.

RnR

.

Sekembalinya di apartemen, seorang gadis bersurai indigo menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barangnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.00 malam ketika dia selesai membongkar isi koper berhias bunga lavender.

Hinata harus bersyukur karena dirinya tidak perlu membersihkan setiap ruangan yang ada. Karena Neji telah memberitahu bahwa orang-orang suruhan dari sahabatnya sudah membersihkan tempat yang akan dihuni Hinata.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah beres." Gadis itu mengulas senyum kecil, "Sebaiknya aku mandi, ini belum terlalu malam."

TING TONG

"Iya sebentar." Seru Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK

Tampak seorang laki-laki berumur awal 30 tahun membawa kardus coklat dengan ukuran 50x30x30. Pria itu mengenakan seragam pengantar barang dengan rapi.

"Iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanya Hinata sopan.

"Ada paket untuk Anda, Nona Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab sang pengantar barang. "Dari Kepala sekolah Teiko Academy."

"Teiko?" Gumam Hinata masih dalam kebingungan, "Oh… saya tanda tangan di mana?"

Sang kurir menunjukkan tempat untuk Hinata tanda tangan, "Di sini, Nona."

Setelah itu, laki-laki tersebut menyerahkan kardus ke tangan Hinata lalu pamit. Karena penasaran, Hinata lantas bergegas ke kamar saat pintu kembali terkunci. Hinata membuka benda itu dengan antusias.

"Sugoi…" Ucapnya kagum. "Empat setel seragam Teiko. Ditambah jas almamater. Wah… ada sepatu dan tasnya juga. Kakkoi ne…"

Senyum Hinata merekah dengan indah ketika melihat benda-benda tersebut. Tadi waktu dia sedang merapikan pakaian, dia mendapat e-mail dari Kepala Sekolah Teiko Academy bahwa untuk jadwal pelajaran dan buku paket akan diberikan besok di sekolah. Serta untuk besok Hinata diberi waktu sehari untuk menyesuaikan diri di sana.

"Almamater Kaasan memang menakjubkan." Puji Hinata.

"Astaga. Aku sampai lupa untuk mandi. Sabun.. sabun…" Gadis itu meraih kantong yang berisi alat-alat mandi dan beberapa helai pakaian untuk dibawanya ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit dia gunakan untuk membasuh diri. Selanjutnya, dia meletakkan kardus tersebut ke atas lemari pakaian setelah seragam-seragam sekolahnya dia masukkan ke lemari. Merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, dia memilih membaringkan diri di ranjang. Berharap mimpi segera menyapa.

.

Bunyi alarm terdengar dari ponsel flip biru behias gantungan berbentuk panda mungil. Gadis itu sedikit terganggu dengan suara yang—menurutnya—cukup bising tersebut. Sampai akhirnya dia suara itu menyadarkannya dari alam mimpi.

"Engh…" Pertama kali sebelum dia melihat dengan jelas, gadis itu meraih ponsel kesayangannya. Dilihatnya dengan cermat layar yang bertuliskan angka 05.00 pagi. "Hoamm…"

Hinata bangkit kemudian berjalan kea rah kamar mandi dengan handuk yang disampirkan di bahu. Sebenarnya dia ingin memasak untuk sarapan, tapi dia baru sadar bahwa kemarin dia lupa membeli gas. Akhirnya, hari ini dia harus merelakan uang pemberian Neji untuk jajan.

Usai mandi, Hinata mengenakan seragam musim dingin berlengan panjang tak lupa dasi pita di kerah seragam berwarna serupa dengan warna rok—biru muda. Dia sengaja mengurai rambutnya yang akan menyaingi panjang punggunya itu. Tak lupa poni yang sengaja dia potong sejajar dengan alisnya agar tidak terlalu menutupi penglihatannya.

"Selesai. Penampilanku sudah rapi." Dia meraih sepatu pantovel hitam serta ponsel flip kesayangannya. Sesampainya di pintu, dia baru mengenakan sepatu. Sopan santun yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga tidak begitu saja dia lupakan.

CKLEK

" _Itekimasu_." Ujarnya kemudian mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Dalam perjalanan, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk membeli seporsi takoyaki dan dua bungkus roti melon. Dia memakan takoyaki untuk sarapan ketika dia menanti kedatangan bus. Hinata tak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi memperdulikan penilaian mereka. Untungnya bus yang akan dia tumpangi tiba saat acara sarapan dadakannya rampung.

Ternyata hanya butuh 15 menit dengan bus untuk sampai ke sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Hinata mau saja berjalan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Hanya saja dia belum terlalu yakin dengan jalurnya. Dia hanya penduduk baru di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Makadari itu, Hinata menulis beberapa tempat tertentu untuk mengingatkannya akan jalur perjalanan pulang sekolah.

Sesampainya di gerbang Teiko Academy, dia melihat beberapa murid juga memakai seragam sama sepertinya. Bedanya, mereka melihat Hinata seperti melihat alien.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seorang siswa sambil menatap si surai indigo.

"Pasti murid baru." Timpal teman siswa tersebut, "Aku pernah mendengar gossip bahwa ada seorang siswi yang berhasil lulus tes masuk ke sekolah kita di pertengahan semester awal."

Siswa di sampingnya membulatkan mulutnya, "Jadi, dia orangnya?"

"Cantik juga ya." Puji mereka masih mengamati Hinata.

Terdengar bisikan orang-orang di sekitar Hinata yang tengah membicarakannya. Merasa risih, akhirnya Hinata memilih pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Lagipula dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan mereka. Seolah dirinya adalah makhluk asing di dunia yang asing.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Perintah seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Hinata membuka dan mendorong pintu tersebut, "Sumimasen."

"Ara.. Hinata Hyuuga. Senang bisa melihatmu langsung." Kepala sekolah tersenyum ramah, "Baguslah seragamnya terkirim tepat waktu. Kemarin saya sampai harus kirim ulang karena kau sudah pindah di kota ini. Tapi tak masalah, karena kau sudah menerimanya."

"Haik." Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Ini untuk jadwal dan kelas barumu." Wanita berambut hitam sebahu tersebut memberikan secarik kertas untuk pada siswi barunya. "Ada peta di sana. Kau bisa mempelajari tempat-tempat di sini dengan itu."

"Arigatou." Tutur Hinata penuh sopan santun.

"Sekarang kau boleh melihat-lihat kelasmu seperti yang kukirimkan lewat e-mail kemarin. Semoga kau betah di sini." Tukasnya masih setia menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Un. Arigatou. Saya permisi." Hinata berojigi sebelum keluar dari ruangan bebau mint tersebut.

Gadis si surai indigo itu melewati koridor kelas yang panjang. Tak ayal dia dapat berpas-pasan dengan beberapa murid di sana. Tak lupa jendela lebar yang dipasang di sisi kanan dan kiri sepanjang koridor berfungsi melihat keadaan luar sekolah dan keadaan dalam kelas itu sendiri.

Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Hinata dapat melihat hal-hal apa saja yang berada di luar bangunan sekolah. Dan tak sengaja dia mendengar keriuhan para siswi di halaman depan. Cukup penasaran dengan penyebab keriuhan tersebut, Hinata menengokkan wajah ke luar jendela koridor. Gadis ayu itu bisa melihat beberapa klub olahraga tengah melakukan latihan pagi.

' _Sekolah ini benar-benar berbeda. Banyak sekali klubnya.'_ Batin Hinata.

Setelah rasa penasarannya terjawab, dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas barunya. Dan tak disangka ruang kelas yang akan dia gunakan selama setahun ke depan persis apa yang dia bayangkan.

Hinata memasuki ruangan kelas dengan wajah percaya diri, tak ada lagi wajah malu-malu yang dia tunjukkan. Kembali dia merasakan berbagai macam tatapan yang dilemparkan orang-orang di sana. Namun tak satupun Hinata gubris. Gadis itu lebih memilih kursi kosong di belakang dekat dengan jendela. Dengan begini dia bisa melihat pemandangan lapangan outdoor.

Selama menunggu bel masuk, Hinata mencoba menghafalkan peta Teiko Academy dengan baik. Gadis itu tidak ingin tersesat di sekolah terbesar di Tokyo ini. Sekolah dengan luas Dua kali dari stadion sepak bola.

Konsep yang digunakan dalam pembangunan Academy super megah ini memengang teguh prinsip cinta alam. Hinata bisa melihat tak sedikit taman yang sengaja dibangun di beberapa sudut Academy. Dan beberapa pohon kecil-kecil menghias sepanjang jalan menuju Gedung olahraga _indoor_.

Tak terasa waktu yang digunakan gadis itu menghapalkan letak-letak bangunan dan ruangan di Academy selesai saat terdengar bel masuk.

DENGG DENGG

Serentak mendengar suara itu, baik siswa maupun siswi merapikan diri dan duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu seorang guru laki-laki memasuki kelas dengan senyum ramah terpatri di wajahnya

"Berdiri." Seorang laki-laki berkacamata berdiri mengomando teman-temannya, "Beri salam."

 _"Ohayou_ Sensei." Sapa para murid dengan riang dan penuh penghormatan.

"Ohayou." Balas sang guru setelah meletakkan buku pelajaran di mejanya.

Murid-murid kembali duduk, Sang gurupun berdiri siap menyampaikan suatu informasi. "Saya diberitahu akan ada murid baru di kelas saya jadi mohon nona yang duduk di kursi paling belakang untuk memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas."

Merasa terpanggil Hinata berdiri dan melangkah maju ke depan kelas. Dia berbalik guna melihat calon teman-teman sekelasnya. Dengan menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, Hinata memulai perkenalan diri. _"Hajimemashite. Watashi_ wa Hinata Hyuuga desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Kalian semua berteman baiklah dengan dia." Sang guru yang tadinya menatap anak-anak didiknya kemudian beralih pada netra lavender milik Hinata, "Kepala sekolah sudah memberitahu saya jika saat ini kau dalam masa penyesuaian. Jadi walaupun kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran, kau harus tetap memperhatikan apa saja yang dijelaskan."

" _Haik_. _Wakarimashita_." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Karasuma-sensei. Aku wali kelasmu tahun ini. Dan aku adalah guru music dan matematika." Jelas Karasuma-sensei, "Sekarang kau bisa duduk."

Pelajaran matematika membuka hari Hinata di sekolah ini. Sekilas memang tidak terlalu sulit, karena menurutnya Karasuma-sensei menerangkan rumus-rumus matematika dengan cara yang mudah Hinata pahami. Tidak sampai di situ, Karasuma-sensei pun memberikan trik-trik cara cepat untuk menguasai pelajarannya. Sungguh, metode ini tidak pernah ditemuinya selama dia bersekolah.

' _Mungkin aku bisa mendapat nilai tinggi dengan mudah jika mendengarkan penjelasan Karasuma-sensei.'_ Batin Hinata memuji sang wali kelas.

Pelajaran matimatika sekarang berada di dalam list mapel favorit Hinata. Dia tidak keberatan jika seharian harus mendapatkan pelajaran matematika dari Karasuma-sensei.

Tak terasa waktu dua jam pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat bagi Hinata. Karasuma-sensei menghentikan pembahasan tentang materi barunya. Pria itu merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Sensei tepat sebelum menutup kembali ruang kelas.

"Sekarang pelajaran olahraga ya?" Tanya salah satu siswa berambut coklat cepak.

"Pelajaran yang kusukai." Sahut teman yang lain.

"Kau lupa siapa yang mengajar?" Timpal yang lain mulai mengeluarkan seragam olahraga.

"Kyaa.. Kaname-kun kau jangan menghancurkan kesenanganku." Pekik seorang gadis bersurai pirang sebal karena perkataan dari sang teman.

"Materi kali ini tentang apa?" Gadis berambut pink yang berada tepat di hadapan Hinata bertanya ke gadis di sampingnya.

"Kudengar tentang voli." Balasnya.

"Wah… pasti seru." Serunya kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata yang berada tepat di belakang bangkunya, "Hinata-chan. Boleh kupanggil seperti itu?"

"Tentu." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau ikut ke lapangan bersama kami 'kan?" Tanyanya.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Kau bisa memanggilku Satsuki."

"Haik. Satsuki-san."

Selesai Hinata dan Satsuki berbincang-bincang, tak terasa para siswa sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas. Yang berarti para gadis yang akan berganti pakaian di dalam kelas. Setelah yakin menutup semua jendela da pintu, para gadispun mulai mengganti seragam musim dingin mereka dengan seragam olahraga berlengan pendek berwarna putih polos dan celana panjang berwarna baby blue dengan garis putih di pinggir celana model sport tersebut.

Saat berganti seragam pun mereka menyempatkan untuk mengobrol. Seolah bahan pembicaraan mereka tidak ada habisnya. Ditengah-tengah keseruan itu, Hinata yang tidak membawa seragam olahraga hanya diam dan mengamati.

Usai berganti pakaian, Satsuki dengan seenaknya sendiri menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke lapangan Outdoor. Semua murid berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan sembari menunggu sang guru Killer menurut apa yang sudah didengar Hinata dari perbincangan para siswi.

Seorang guru berambut putih dengan raut wajah tegas memperjelas bahwa dia adalah Guru yang keras dan tak suka dibantah. Sekilas melihat keberadaan Hinata, sang guru menunjuknya.

"Kau yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Namaku Hiruma Kousuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Hiruma-sensei. Untuk kali ini kau boleh absen di pelajaranku. Kepala sekolah sudah mengijinkannya." Lanjut Hiruma-sensei.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Hinata segera keluar dari lapangan setelah susah payah melepaskan cengkraman dari Satsuki.

"Dan untuk kalian semua, cepat lakukan pemanasan dengan lari 5 kali putaran mengelilingi lapangan." Perintah sang guru saat Hinata baru saja duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap langsung lapangan sepak bola yang sudah dimodifikasi menjadi lapangan voli.

Gadis itu mengamati mereka yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan terpaksa. Dengan ekspresi kesal, jengkel dan marah di wajah mereka, Hinata bisa menebak jika guru olahraganya ini adalah sosok yang tidak disukai oleh kelasnya ataupun murid dari kelas lain. Baru satu putaran saja wajah mereka seperti menahan kata-kata umpatan untuk sang guru.

Dan seperti dugaan Hinata, selesai melakukan pemanasan mereka semua terkapar bak ikan yang dibiarkan kepanasan di bawah sinar matahari tanpa air. Hinata seperti melihat keadaan di mana para budak yang merasa lelah karena dipaksa kerja rodi.

Sampai sang guru memberikan nasehat cuma-cuma karena melihat kondisi anak didiknya yang sudah seperti ikan dehidrasi. Setelah penyampaian pencerahan itu, mereka memulai materi bola voli. Untuk hari ini, sang guru hanya memberi pengetahuan dasar mengenai voli. Servis, passing, blok, dan posisi-posisi pemain voli. Sehabis itu, para murid disuruh untuk mempraktekkannya dengan membentuk beberapa kelompok untuk bermain voli beregu.

Satsuki berjalan ke arah Hinata, "Hinata-chan. Kau mau ikut main voli?"

"Eh? Aku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau?"

"Etto… sebenarnya aku mau. Hanya saja—" Hinata menunjukkan seragam yang dia gunakan.

Menyadari kebodohannya, Satsuki hanya menepuk dahinya pelan. "Oh… gomenne. Aku lupa jika kau tidak menggunakan seragam olahraga. Tehe.."

"Kalau begitu minggu depan kau mau ikut 'kan?" Lanjut Satsuki penuh harap.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku main dulu, Hinata-chan." Satsuki mengulas senyum manis. "Jika kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Dari pada sendirian di sini."

Setelah kepergian Satsuki, Hinata kembali terdiam. Seolah-olah ada banyak hal yang dia pikirkan.

"Kenapa—" Hinata mulai berujar, "—dia mengatakan aku sendirian saat ada seseorang di sampingku?"

Hinata menatap sosok pria berwajah imut berambut baby blue. Mendengar penuturan Hinata, sesaat pemuda itu terlihat terkejut sebelum wajahnya kembali datar. Dia menatap Hinata dengan wajah flatnya. "Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Kau hantu?" Pemuda itu menggeleng.

" _Demo_ … kau bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanku?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada heran dan penasaran.

Hinata mengernyit, "Tentu saja. Aku melihatmu terjatuh di putaran pertama dan tidak ada orang yang membantumu. Lalu kau berjalan ke sini sendirian."

"..." Dia terdiam.

"Mereka sahabatmu, 'kan?" Si surai baby blue mengangguk.

Hinata menatap teman-teman sekelasnya. "Tapi… bagaimana mereka bisa tidak sadar akan keberadaanmu?"

"Bahkan tidak ada yang menyadari jika kau telat dan baru masuk saat wali kelas datang." Lanjut Hinata kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

"…." Dia kembali terdiam.

"Jangan biarkan orang lain menganggapmu seperti hantu." Hinata mulai beranjak berdiri. "Kau itu manusia."

DEG

"Cotto matte kudasai, Hyuuga-san." Hinata menghentikan langkah ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Ore wa Kuroko Tetsuya." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Sesaat Hinata terdiam, lalu gadis itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya kecil. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kuroko-san."

.

"Hinata-chan. Ayo ke kantin." Ajak Satsuki saat istirahat.

Hinata menatap Satsuki dengan rasa bersalah, "Gomenne… aku membawa bekal."

Satsuki mengerucutkan bibir, "Yah… padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berkenalan dengan teman-teman klubku."

' _Syukurlah aku tadi membeli roti melon.'_ Batin Hinata bersyukur, karena jujur dia tidak mau lagi mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"A-ah… Gomenne. Lain kali saja, Satsuki-san." Tutur Hinata lembut.

"Kalau begitu lain kali kita makan bersama-sama ya? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku." Ujar Satsuki sumringah.

' _Kurasa aku harus bersembunyi dari Satsuki-san setiap istirahat.'_ Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata-chan." Pamit Satsuki dibalas Hinata dengan senyum kecil. Baru saja ingin mengalihkan pandangan, netra Hinata melihat sosok Kuroko yang juga tengah menatap dengan tatapan mengobservasi.

"Doushite, Kuroko-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nandemonai. Sumimasen, Hyuuga-san." Pamit Kuroko meninggalkan bangkunya dengan tanda tanya di kepala Hinata.

' _Kenapa dengannya?_ ' Gadis itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu membuka bungkus roti melon yang dia beli tadi pagi. Dia menikmati kudapan makan siang itu sambil melihat beberapa orang yang makan di taman.

Hari ini bisa Hinata lalui dengan lancar. Lupakan tentang Satsuki yang tidak satu detikpun berhenti berbicara tentang seluk beluk Academy. Mulai dari guru-guru yang terkenal baik dari guru malaikat atau guru killer, klub, bahkan pemuda-pemuda tampan di sana. Dan selama pembicaraan yang dikuasi oleh Satsuki, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk mencoba mengerti.

"Aku harus mencari pekerjaan. Tidak mungkin aku hanya mengandalkan uang pemberian Niisan." Hinata terdiam di gerbang Academy. "Sebaiknya aku mengikuti arah jalan pulang. Kurasa ada beberapa lowongan pekerjaan di sekitar sana."

Akhirnya gadis itu memilih berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil melihat ke kanan kiri. Dia berharap ada lowongan pekerjaan yang ditempelkan di jendela toko-toko atau café yang dia lewati. Dan bersyukurlah, karena gadis itu menemukan apa yang dia cari. Hanya saja, tidak semudah itu mendapatkan pekerjaan di Tokyo. Apalagi jika dia masih seorang pelajar.

"Sudah 3 toko tapi tidak ada yang mau menerima." Hinata menghela napas lelah.

"Tidak boleh menyerah. Semangat, Hinata." Hinata menyemangati diri sendiri. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak mungkin lalu dihembuskan perhalan, "Setelah ini mungkin aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan."

Dia kembali berjalan. Dengan penglihatannya yang jeli, Hinata melihat secarik kertas lowongan kerja tertempel di dinding kaca sebuah café bernama _Dream Café_. "Ada café yang buka lowongan. Kaasan doakan aku agar diterima di sini."

KLINTING

Gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam Teiko Academy itu menginjakkan kaki ke dalam café. Dia sempatkan untuk melihat-lihat café itu. Kesan pertama yang dia dapatkan adalah café ini disatu sisi menampilkan kesan rumahan dan disisi lain menampilkan kesan modern.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang berkacamata.

Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup, "A-ano… bisa saya bicara pada manager tempat ini?"

"Saya sendiri. Ada apa?" Wanita itu duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Hinata berojigi memberi hormat, " _Hajimemashite_. Saya Hinata Hyuuga. Tadi saya menemukan ini di depan."

"Kau mau melamar di sini?" Hinata mengangguk.

Manager wanita itu melihat Hinata dengan seksama, "Kenapa siswi Teiko Academy memilih untuk bekerja part time?"

"Etto.. saya tinggal sendirian. _Dakara_ … saya harus bisa menghidupi diri saya sendiri mengingat saya tinggal di kota padat seperti ini."

Dia mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Hinata, "Baiklah. Kau diterima. Gajimu 1000 yen per jam."

"Kyaa..!" Pekik Hinata spontan. Mendapati tatapan heran dari sang manager dia menutup mulut lalu membungkuk, "Gomenasai."

"Kau bisa mulai kerja nanti. Jam kerjamu mulai dari jam 07.00 malam sampai jam 11.00 malam. Untuk seragam sudah ada di loker pekerja." Jelasnya sedikit terkekeh dengan sikap gadis di hadapannya. Gadis ini mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ya." Tukas sang manager meyakinkan, "Kau bisa memanggilku Alex."

Hinata mengembangkan senyum lebar, "A-arigatou. Doumo arigatou, Alex-san."

"Ya. Sampai bertemu nanti." Alex bangkit berdiri.

"Sumimasen." Hinata membungkukkan badan lalu meninggalkan café tersebut.

' _Akhirnya dapat pekerjaan juga. Arigatou Kami-sama.'_ Batin Hinata penuh syukur karena telah mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan cepat.

Malam harinya sejam sebelum Hinata mulai bekerja, dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan gadis itu yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

" _Moshi-moshi."_ Sapa suara dari sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi, Niisan." Balas Hinata.

" _Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"_

"Menyenangkan."

" _Mereka baik denganmu 'kan?"_

"Ya.. kurasa."

Neji diam sejenak sebelum kembali bersuara. " _Ada yang menganggumu?"_

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng tanpa sadar.

Terdengar helaan napas pelan dari sebrang sana, _"Jika ada yang menganggumu katakan saja pada Niisan. Jangan takut. Oke?"_

"Haik." Hinata memainka ujung rambutnya, "Bagaimana kuliah Neji-nii?"

" _Lancar."_ Jawab Neji yang membuat senyum kecil muncul di wajah Hinata.

"Syukurlah. Niisan sehat saja 'kan di sana?"

Neji terkekeh dengan pertanyaan sang adik. _"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. kau baik-baik saja 'kan di sana?"_

"Ya. Aku sangat baik di sini."

" _Sudah dulu ya, Hinata. Aku harus kerja."_ Pamit Neji sesaat setelah Hinata mendengar keriuhan di sana. Hinata yakin jika kakaknya sedang istirahat dan sekarang harus kembali bekerja.

Hinata paksakan untuk tersenyum, agar Neji tidak mendengar nada yang berbeda dari suaranya, "Niisan jangan memforsir diri dengan bekerja. Jaga kesehatan."

" _Titip salam untuk Tousan."_ Lirih Neji.

"Haik. Aku sayang Neji-nii."

" _Aku juga."_

TUT TUT TUT

Sedetik kemudian air mata Hinata menetes. Sedih rasanya mendengar kakaknya harus bekerja mati-matian menggantikan ayahnya. Makanya, Hinata tidak ingin lagi membebani sang kakak. Uang yang dikirimkan oleh Neji akan Hinata simpan baik-baik dan tidak akan dia sentuh sebelum dia benar-benar membutuhkan uang.

Gadis itu memakan makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Sepi rasanya jika tidak ada keluarga. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi Hinata tidak bisa berkeluh kesah meminta sang kakak untuk menemaninya. Usai makan malam dan mencuci piring, gadis itu kembali ke kamar alih-alih mengambil topi berwarna hitam setelah menggelung rambutnya ke atas. Dengan modal tas kecil, sepatu warna putih dengan gradasi ungu, serta kemeja berwarna ungu muda dengan jeans abu-abu panjang Hinata berangkat bekerja.

"Itekimasu." Pamit Hinata setiap pergi dari apartemen.

TAP TAP TAP

Sambil menbenarkan letak topinya, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju lift. Gadis itu sudah yakin dengan penampilannya saat ini. Hari pertamanya kali ini, dia harus memberi kesan sebagai pekerja yang berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaan.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka. Seorang pemuda beralis cabang terlihat memukul kecil kedua bahunya. Sambil melangkah keluar, pemuda itu merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas.

"Aish… dasar kapten sialan. Tidakkah dia merasa cukup dengan latihan pagi tadi?" Umpat pemuda bersurai merah hitam tersebut.

Hinata sebenarnya memperhatikan pemuda itu saat pintu lift terbuka. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut mendengar umpatan seorang laki-laki secara langsung. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya bergetar. Entah untuk alasan apa, dia merasa takut.

Dan tingkah Hinata itu memancing perhatian dari sang laki-laki.

DEG

Sejenak iris merah maroon dan lavender itu bertemu tapi terputus dengan Hinata yang langsung menunduk dan berjalan cepat ke arah lift. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengernyit bingung. Alhasil, dia berhenti berjalan dan menatap gadis yang ia anggap aneh.

' _Dia kenapa?'_ Batin pemuda itu masih mengamati polah tingkah Hinata yang masih berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala. Tidak hanya itu saat Hinata mencoba menegakkan kepala dan mata mereka kembali bertemu, buru-buru Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala dan menekan tombol lift dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat hingga terkesan dia ketakutan.

' _Tunggu. Kenapa dia harus takut?'_ Sang pemuda berpikir, _'Apa dia takut padaku?'_

"Oi.. _Matte_..!" Teriaknya membuat si gadis kembali menekan tombol lift dengan cepat berharap pintu lift cepat tertutup.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Pemuda itu semakin dekat. Dan jantung Hinata berdetak semakin kencang.

TING

Pintu lift akhirnya tertutup tepat sebelum sang pemuda mendekatinya.

' _Huft… s-syukurlah.'_ Hinata menghela napas panjang dengan napas ngos-ngosan seperti baru saja lari marathon.

Dia kemudian bersandar di dinding lift sembari memegang dada. Jelas dia merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila, "Hah… M-menakutkan sekali…"

TING

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu lift kembali terbuka. Bedanya kali ini Hinata berada dilantai satu. Karena masih merasa was-was, Hinata segera saja pergi dari apartemennya.

TAP TAP TAP

Detak jantung gadis bersurai ungu itu sudah kembali normal. Namun tangannya masih gemetar ketika mengingat pemuda tadi.

"Pemuda itu satu lantai denganku." Hinata menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini, "Kuharap dia tidak mengingat wajahku."

Berhasil menenangkan diri, dia kembali berjalan dengan tegak dan memasang wajah seperti biasa. Bukan wajah ketakutan seperti tadi.

Hanya saja karena merasa ketakutan tiba-tiba seperti tadi, membuat Hinata merasa sedikit haus. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Sadar bahwa dia membawa susu coklat yang tadi sempat dia buat, Hinata mengeluarkan botol minum sedang berwarna ungu dengan tulisan Hinata di bawah botol.

Sementara Hinata ingin membasahi kerongkongan, di sisi lain terdapat seorang pemuda sedang rebutan sesuatu dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

"Es krimnya untukku." Ujar pemuda yang lebih dewasa.

"Untukku." Sang anak kecil tidak ingin mengalah.

"Aku yang duluan pesan." Tukas pemuda itu ikutan keras kepala.

"Kenapa Onichan tidak mau mengalah dengan anak kecil?" Seru si anak bersikeras mendapatkan es krim kesukaanya.

"Kalau aku mengalah, aku tidak bisa merasakan es krimnya." Balas si pemuda dengan wajah malas serta nada polos bak anak kecil.

"HUAAA…! ONICHAN HIDOI..!" Si anak kecil mulai merengek.

Keributan dua laki-laki berbeda umur itu membuat Hinata harus menghentikan keinginannya untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Suara apa itu?" Hinata menoleh mencoba melihat sumber keributan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya, dia melihat seorang pria bertubuh bongsor seperti titan menunduk dan bertengkar dengan anak kecil yang mungkin tidak lebih tinggi dari perutnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya heran adalah mereka meributkan es krim.

Karena merasa kasihan, Hinata berjalan mendekati anak yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

PLUK

Hinata berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anak itu. Dia mengelus kepala si anak dengan lembut, tak lupa senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hiks… O-onichan itu… Hiks… Hiks… t-tidak mau m-memberikan es krimnya untukku." Jelas si anak dengan sesenggukan.

Hinata melirik pemuda yang lebih besar kemudian berdiri dan memesan es krim yang diinginkan oleh si anak kecil. Si pedagang es krim mengatakan bahwa itu es krim terakhir. Dengan jawaban seperti itu, Hinata mengetahui kenapa kedua laki-laki beda umur ini saling bertengkar.

' _Kekanakan sekali.'_ Hinata terkikik dalam hati.

"Tidak apa. Tolong berikan padaku." Ujar Hinata lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada si pedagang.

Pemuda itu menatap es krim yang ada di tangan Hinata dengan mata berbinar. "Es krimku."

" _Iie_." Hnata menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan lembut. Ia merasa berhadapan dengan anak kecil walaupun pemuda di hadapannya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ini untuk anak kecil yang manis." Hinata memberikan es krim rasa coklat itu kepada anak kecil. Membuat raut tak suka terhias di wajah sang pemuda.

Anak kecil itu menatap tak percaya es krim yang disodorkan untuknya. "I-ini… untukku?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi."

Si anak kecil langsung mengusap wajahnya dengan semangat. Seakan-akan dia tidak pernah menangis. Kemudian dia mengambil es krim itu dengan wajah bersinar-sinar.

"Arigatou, Neechan." Ujar si anak sambil memamerkan gigi susunya.

"Ya. Tapi kau harus berjanji dengan Neechan." Hinata membelai surai hitam milik anak itu, "Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis seperti itu. Kau ingin menjadi superhero kan? Superhero tidak boleh menangis. Mengerti?"

Sebuah anggukan semangat didapatkan Hinata, "Ya sudah. Keluargamu pasti mencarimu, cepat pulang. Jangan membuat mereka khawatir."

"Haik. Arigatou Neechan." Ujar si anak riang yang kemudian berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan pemuda tadi sendirian.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya padaku?" Tanya si pemuda saat Hinata bangkit berdiri.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda itu untuknya, Hinata berbalik dan menatap si pemuda yang memiliki surai ungu sebahu.

"Dengar." Hinata memberanikan diri menatap langsung iris ungu milik si pemuda. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka ketika aku memberikan es krim itu pada anak kecil tadi."

"Hanya saja… membuat seorang anak kecil menangis bukanlah hal baik. Untuk orang dewasa seperti kita, kadang mengalah bukanlah hal yang buruk." Lanjut Hinata.

"Tapi aku yang mengantri duluan." Tukas si pemuda masih belum menerima jawaban gadis asing di hadapannya.

Hinata menghela napas lalu menyodorkan botol minumnya, "Ini memang bukan yang kau inginkan. Tapi ini susu coklat buatanku. Rasanya mungkin hampir sama dengan es krim tadi. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku berikan ini untukmu."

Tidak mendapat respon dari si pemuda, Hinata berinisiatif meraih tangan besar si pemuda lalu memberikan botol minumannya.

"Kenapa aku yang harus mengalah? Aku duluan yang memesan es krimnya." Si pemuda menatap Hinata dengan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memesan. Tapi jika kau yang mendapatkan es krim itu. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menikmatinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Pemuda itu menggaruk pelipis bingung.

' _Seperti anak kecil saja.'_ Batin Hinata saat melihat tingkah laku pemuda di hadapannya ini. Seakan teringat sesuatu, gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan menatap lembut mata ungu si pemuda.

"Begini. Es krim adalah makanan yang manis. Menikmati makanan yang manis membutuhkan suasana yang bahagia atau menyenangkan agar kita bisa menikmatinya dengan maksimal." Jelas Hinata.

"Tapi…" Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Jika kau memakan es krim coklat yang manis itu ketika ada anak kecil yang menangis sesenggukan karenamu, apakah kau bisa menikmati es krim itu?"

"…." Dia terdiam memikirkan perkataan si gadis bertopi.

"Kau pasti akan merasa bersalah dan tertekan. Rasa manis es krim tidak akan bisa kau nikmati jika kau tertekan. Makanya, aku memberikan es krim itu pada anak kecil tadi dan aku memberimu susu coklatku agar kau tidak tertekan dan bisa menikmati manisnya susu coklat." Terang Hinata dengan sabar.

Si pemuda akhirnya mengangguk mengerti, " _Souka_ … jadi, aku bisa menikmati susu coklat ini dengan maksimal?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Wajah pemuda tadi beralih menjadi berbinar-binar, "Arigatou na."

"Jaa." Hinata berbalik arah dan meneruskan perjalanan ke tempat kerja. Saat melihat jam di layar ponselnya, dia terkejut.

' _Tinggal 15 menit lagi. Kyaa… aku harus lari.'_ Tanpa basa-basi lagi, gadis dengan rambut digelung tadi berlari kencang, mengabaikan rasa haus yang sempat dideranya.

"Oi..! Atsushi, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut navy yang memakai jaket warna biru dongker.

"Aomine-chin." Pemuda beriris ungu yang dipanggil Atsushi mengalihkan perhatian pada sahabatnya, "Aku ingin menikmati susu coklatnya."

Aomine menggaruk kepala bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Aomine, Atsushi berlalu meninggalkan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

"Aku lupa tidak menanyakan namanya. Tapi... kuharap kita bertemu lagi." Gumam Atsushi dengan aura berbinar-binar bak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah.

"Oi.. jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriak Aomine dari kejauhan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu akhirnya mengejar si titan ungu yang pergi terlebih dulu.

.

KLINTING

"Hah… hah… masih ada waktu lima menit." Buru-buru Hinata memasuki ruang loker dan memakai seragam secepat kilat namun hasilnya terlihat cukup rapi.

CKLEK

"Kenapa kau ngos-ngosan seperti itu, Hinata?" Tanya Alex yang tadi sempat mendengar derap langkah yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Gomen. Tadi ada masalah kecil yang membuatku hampir terlambat. Tapi tidak masalah, karena aku sudah berada di sini." Jawab Hinata setelah berhasil mengontrol napasnya.

"Oh iya. Aku ingin bilang sesuatu." Manager berdarah amerika itu mengingat-ingat apa hal yang akan dia katakan, namun dia lupa. Sampai…

KLINTING

"Aku baru ingat." Alex menatap pemuda yang baru saja memasuki café miliknya, "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa koki disini juga bersekolah di Teiko Academy."

Hinata membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh managernya. Dan betapa terkejut dirinya melihat sosok pemuda yang tadi mengumpat tak jelas di hadapannya. Pemuda itu juga cukup terkejut melihat gadis yang tadi menatapnya dengan sorot ketakutan.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga." Alex memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada Hinata. "Dia adalah rekan kerjamu di sini."

 **TBC**

Yosh..! Akhirnya update juga. Te he ˊ▽ˋ

Gomen Seira telat update. Tapi sesuai janji, Seira update hari Minggu (˚ω˚)

Walau maksudnya Minggu malam tapi masih hari Minggu kan *ditendang*

Nah… akhirnya Hinata di sini mulai bertemu dengan karakter Generation of Miracles. Tapi maksud Seira GOM di sini itu Seijuurou, Shintarou, Tetsuya, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta, dan Taiga. Kan ada 7 orang kan. Cocok sama judulnya Nanairo no Compass.

Oh iya… maksud judulnya itu Kompas Tujuh warna. Jadi maaf kalau readers pada bingung. *bows*

And Next Seira ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada : Onxy Dark Blue, Jay Leonardo, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Guest, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, dan Lizadz.

Minna…! Ditunggu Review nya

Kritik dan saran akan Seira terima ^^

Review dari kalian bisa membuat Seira bersemangat menulis. Jadi jangan sungkan, guys ~(ˊ▽ˋ)~

See you next chapter guys (ˊ3ˋ)

.

Seira Schiffer


	3. Klub

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Halaman baru itu, suatu hari akan terbuka**_

 _ **Dan cerita baru akan mengukir tanda**_

.

RnR

.

"Jadi…" Kagami menggaruk tengkuk sejenak, "Kau lari karena umpatanku tadi?"

Hinata menunduk penuh rasa bersalah, " _Gomenasai_ … S-saat itu aku benar-benar kaget."

Waktu istirahat mereka gunakan untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang sempat terjadi. Berulang kali Hinata mengutarakan rasa bersalahnya pada pemuda berambut merah dengan gradasi gelap tersebut. Sementara Kagami hanya menghela napas panjang. Si gadis duduk sambil menundukkan kepala di sisi lain Kagami menyandarkan punggung di kursi.

"Kukira karena apa." Si pemilik alis cabang kemudian melipat tangan di dada, "Jadi kau itu penghuni kamar nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 7." Jawab Hinata masih menunduk.

"Oh…" Kagami menganggukkan kepala, "Kamarku nomor 6. Berarti kamar kita hanya bersebelahan."

" _Haik_." Balas Hinata mengangggukan kepala.

"Apakah kau bisa mengangkat kepalamu? Kau masih takut padaku?" Kagami mengernyit bingung.

Spontan Hinata langsung mengangkat kepala. Walau dia masih belum berani menatap langsung iris Kagami.

Pemuda itu hanya mengusap wajahnya pelan, "Hah… Kudengar dari Kuroko, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender menjadi murid baru di kelasnya. Kurasa itu kau, 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Kudengar kau lolos tes masuk. Jadi, soal-soal di tes itu mudah ya?" Ujar Kagami.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Ada beberapa yang sulit kok."

"Tapi... dari rumor yang kudengar, kau bisa menjawab 90% dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan." Tukas Kagami mencari kebenaran dari desas-desus yang beberapa kali ia dengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

"A-ah…. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja." Sahut Hinata merendah.

"Kau setakut itu padaku sampai tidak mau menatapku, ya?" Tanya Kagami akhirnya. Sejak tadi Hinata hanya menunduk dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Membuat pemuda itu ingin sekali menarik wajah Hinata agar mau menatapnya langsung.

" _I-Iie_ …" Segera Hinata melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh rekan kerjanya itu. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Sejujurnya, Hinata tidak takut padanya hanya saja ketika melihat Kagami, membuat dirinya kembali mengingat tingkah konyol saat pertama kali melihat pemuda beralis cabang tersebut.

Kagami gemas sendiri dengan jawaban Hinata, "Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau memandang lantai terus?"

" _E-etto_ …" Hinata mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya, "B-bukan seperti itu… tetapi, aku malu pada diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa a-aku harus lari saat itu. P-padahal kau tidak berniat menjahatiku." Lanjut Hinata dengan suara kecil.

"Masalah itu sudah kita selesaikan, bukan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Jadi… tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu harus takut padaku. Mengerti?" Kembali gadis itu mengangguk.

Sejurus kemudian, pemuda 30 cm lebih tinggi dari Hinata itu mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo kita mulai semua dari awal. Kagami Taiga. Dari kelas 1-D. Yoroshiku."

Hinata mengulas senyum sebelum membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Hyuuga Hinata desu. 1-B. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Kagami-san."

Usai memperkenalan diri, ekor mata Kagami melihat jam dinding. "Waktu satu jam istirahat kita sudah habis. Oh iya, karena kau masih baru di sini kau bisa meminta bantuanku kalau kau sedang kesulitan. Jangan sungkan."

Saat melihat Kagami mulai bangkit, Hinata ikutan berdiri. Kagami akan melangkah keluar dari ruang karyawan, sebelum Hinata membuka suara.

"Kalau diperhatikan lagi, Kagami-san itu sangat manis. Apalagi alis bercabang milik Kagami-san. Lucu sekali." Gumam Hinata lirih namun mampu didengar oleh si pemilik dari alis yang sedang dipujinya. Tak ayal pujian itu membuat pemuda berwajah sangar tersebut mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipi.

Karena malu dan mulai gugup, Kagami menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, "Aku tidak manis."

Pintu ruangan kembali tertutup setelah Kagami mengatakan hal itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih saja mengulas senyum.

.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah Hinata menempuh pendidikan di Teiko Academy. Selama seminggu ini, sang gadis lavender menjalani hari-hari yang normal jika gadis itu melupakan tingkah laku Satsuki saat di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa gadis bersurai pink itu selalu menempel padanya. Tak jarang Satsuki mencoba mengajaknya untuk makan bersama bahkan memintanya untuk masuk ke klub yang sama dengannya. Alasannya, hanya dia satu-satunya gadis di sana—klubnya.

"Hinata." Panggil Karasuma-sensei sesaat setelah pelajarannya selesai.

Gadis yang dipanggil mengalihkan padangan, " _Doushite, Sensei_?"

"Bisa ikut dengan Sensei sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang harus Sensei bicarakan denganmu." Jelas Karasuma sambil merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ten—"

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja, Sensei? Aku mau mengajak Hinata-chan makan bersama." Potong Satsuki merasa tidak terima.

"Maaf jika Sensei mengganggu acara makan kalian, Satsuki. Tapi ini sangat penting." Ujar Karasuma dengan tenang. Sudah lama dia menjadi guru, jadi sudah biasa dia menghadapi murid macam Satsuki ini.

"Tap—"

"Perintah langsung dari Kepala sekolah." Karasuma memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh manager klub basket tersebut.

Satsuki nampak murung. " _Gomenne_ , Satsuki-chan. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Sampai jumpa."

Satsuki menghentakkan kaki ke lantai sambil menatap Sang wali kelas sebal, "Karasuma-Sensei, menyebalkan."

" _Gomenasai_. Tapi Sensei tidak bisa membantah perintah Kepala Sekolah." Terang Karasuma.

Akhirnya Hinata berjalan mengikuti Karasuma. Karena sekarang sudah jam istirahat, Hinata bisa melihat banyak siswa-siswi berada di koridor kelas. Ada yang hanya berbincang-bincang, ada juga yang hanya melihat ke luar bangunan sekolah.

CKLEK

Hinata masuk ke ruangan khusus para Guru. Di sana banyak Guru-guru yang sudah berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Ada juga beberpa guru yang memilih berbincang-bincang. Sementara yang lain sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di meja mereka.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Karasuma-Sensei." Sapa Guru yang dikenal Hinata sebagai guru olahraga yang mengajar di kelasnya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Hiruma-Sensei." Sapa balik Karasuma.

"Kau mau makan?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bawa bekal." Tolak Karasuma sopan.

"Wah… wah… seperti biasa. Istri Karasuma-Sensei sangat pehatian ya?" Sahut Guru yang lain sambil terkikik pelan.

Karasuma hanya mengulas senyum mendengar godaan dari para Guru untuknya. "Ya.. begitulah."

"Duduklah, Hinata." Perintah Karasuma saat dirinya menjatuhkan diri ke bangku empuk miliknya.

"Jadi… hal apa yang ingin Sensei bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata to the point.

"Hari ini tepat seminggu kau di sini." Hinata mengangguk sambil mendengarkan. "Sesuai peraturan Academy, seharusnya kau sudah ikut sebuah klub."

"Klub?"

Karasuma memberi selembar kertas untuk Hinata. "Itu daftar klub yang ada di Teiko Academy."

Hinata memperhatikan daftar klub dengan seksama. "Jadi…"

"Besok Senin Sensei ingin mendengar bahwa kau sudah masuk ke sebuah klub."

"Hari ini kau bisa mencari informasi tentang klub di Academy ini. Mungkin itu bisa membantumu." Tutur Karasuma.

Hinata masih memperhatikan kertas yang diberikan oleh Karasuma, "Tapi… bukankah harus ada formulir pendaftaran?"

Karasuma mengulas senyum kecil. "Di sini, kau bisa mendaftar di perpustakaan. Setiap komputer di sana sudah disediakan aplikasi untuk para siswa-siswi mendaftar klub."

Hinata menautkan alis bingung, "Pakai komputer?"

"Kepala Sekolah berpikir bahwa penggunaan kertas formulir hanya akan membuat tumpukan sampah kertas semakin banyak. Lagipula Academy ini mengusung tema cinta alam. Mana mungkin Kepala sekolah mau membuang ratusan kertas hanya untuk difungsikan sebagai lembar formulir." Jelas Karasuma sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu bingung. Saat membuka aplikasi itu, masukkanlah normor ID Card Siswi milikmu. Kemudian secara otomatis akan diputarkan video tutorial pengisian formulir." Lanjut Karasuma lalu menyenderkan punggung ke kursi.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, " _Wakarimashita_. Besok Senin akan saya usahakan agar menjadi hari pertama saya bergabung dalam klub."

"Kau bisa kembali ke kelas." Karasuma berhenti sejenak untuk melihat jam, "Masih ada 20 menit. Kau bisa mulai mencari informasi di perpustakaan atau papan pengumuman."

" _Haik_." Hinata mulai beranjak dan sedikit membungkukkan badan—berojigi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan para Guru, " _Sumimasen_ , Sensei."

Selama di koridor kelas, Hinata mulai melihat-lihat klub-klub apa saja yang ada di sini.

"Klubnya banyak sekali." Kagum Hinata saat menatap lembar kertas itu. Mungkin ada hampir 20 klub yang ada di sana. Disaat dirinya berpikir di mana dia harus mendaftar, tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap beberapa poster di pasang di papan pengumuman.

Di papan itu, Hinata melihat beberapa kertas dengan gambar beberapa klub yang tahun lalu meraih kejuaraan baik itu juara tingkat daerah ataupun nasional. Hebatnya tidak hanya satu atau dua klub yang memenangkan kejuaraan, namun hampir belasan klub di Academy ini memenangkan kejuaraan yang di adakan di daerah Tokyo ataupun sampai tingkat Nasional.

"Banyak sekali piala yang mereka dapatkan." Gumam Hinata takjub. Lihat saja, mungkin satu klub bisa membawa dua atau tiga piala dan itu tidak jauh dari angka tiga besar.

Setelah puas memandangi papan pengumuman, gadis itu berjalan menuju kelas. Beruntungnya dia karena tidak melihat sosok Satsuki. Dan seperti biasa, Kuroko pun juga tidak tampak. Sempat terpikir oleh gadis itu, apakah Satsuki dan Kuroko memiliki hubungan. Namun mengingat alasan Satsuki setiap istirahat, pemikiran itu dia tepis jauh-jauh.

Akhirnya waktu istirahat itu, Hinata gunakan untuk tidur di kelas. Bahkan dia mendapati Satsuki memandangnya dengan takjub. Gadis itu hanya mangatakan, "Tidurmu pulas sekali. Sebenarnya, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Tapi kalau tidak dibangunkan, Sensei akan marah."

Karena saat istirahat Hinata tidak sempat mencari info tentang klub, kesempatan terakhirnya adalah saat pulang sekolah. Tepat setelah mendengar bel pulang, Hinata bergegas merapikan buku-bukunya. Bahkan panggilan Satsuki dan Kuroko hanya dia balas dengan gumaman.

Hinata berhenti di koridor menuju loker sepatu. Gadis itu mengeluarkan kertas klub dari dalam saku rok. Beberapa menit dia mengamati tulisan-tulisan di atas kertas putih tersebut. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya menggaruk tengkuk bingung.

"Seharusnya tadi aku bertanya pada Satsuki-chan. Tapi… jika aku bertanya padanya, bukannya memberiku saran, dia akan merengek memintaku masuk ke dalam klubnya." Akhirnya terdengar helanaan napas lelah dari mulut Hinata.

DRRT DRRT

Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sejenak siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi, Niisan."

" _Hinata. Kau sudah pulang sekolah?"_

Hinata menyenderkan tubuh ke loker sepatu, "Belum. Hari ini Karasuma-sensei memintaku untuk observasi."

" _Observasi?"_

Hinata mengangguk, "Umm.. katanya aku diwajibkan untuk masuk sebuah klub."

" _Hn. Kau sudah tahu ingin masuk klub mana?"_

Hinata menghela napas lagi, "Itu masalahnya, Niisan. Banyak sekali klub di sini. Aku sendiri bingung."

" _Saran Niisan, kau ikuti saja klub-klub yang kau kuasai."_

Merasa akan mendapat nasehat dari Neji, Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya, "Maksud Neji-nii?"

" _Bakatmu itu banyak sekali, Hinata. Kau bisa bernyanyi, suaramu sangat bagus. Bermain piano, bahkan memasak."_

"Niisan benar." Jawab Hinata sambil membuka loker sepatu.

" _Lalu kenapa kau bingung?"_

Saat melepas uwabakinya, Hinata menjawab, "Masalahnya klub-klub itu terlalu banyak anggota."

" _Lalu?"_

Hinata menghentikan tangannya untuk mengambil sepatu sekolah, "Niisan tahu sendiri 'kan? Kalau aku…"

" _Hah… gomen Hinata. Aku lupa soal itu."_ Neji sempat terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, _"Lalu kau mau memilih yang mana?"_

Hinata mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu."

" _Mungkin kau bisa masuk klub yang anggotanya sedikit atau mungkin yang sama sekali tak disadari oleh orang-orang."_

"Maksud Niisan?"

" _Klub membaca. Biasanya jarang ada orang yang minat untuk masuk klub itu. Kau bisa mendaftar di sana. Tapi… di Teiko apakah ada klub seperti itu?"_

"Ada." Hinata mengukir senyum, "Klub Baca. Tempatnya di perpustakaan."

" _Nah. Kau bisa masuk ke sana jika kau tidak mau berinteraksi dengan orang banyak."_

"Arigatou, Oniisan." Hinata bersyukur karena Neji memberikan solusi dari masalahnya.

" _Hn. Oh iya, Hinata. Kapan kau akan menjenguk Tousan?"_

Selesai mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatu pantofel, Hinata masih terduruk manis di depan loker sepatu. "Mungkin besok. Aku akan membawakan Tousan banyak makanan."

Terdengar tawa kecil Neji. _"Jangan membuat Tousan makan banyak-banyak, nanti kalau Tousan menjadi seperti Chouji bagaimana?"_

"Hahahaha…. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan Tousan sampai obesitas." Tawa renyah Hinata terdegar jelas di telinga Neji.

" _Aku senang bisa mendengar suara tawamu lagi. Well, kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Titip salam untuk Tousan. Sampai jumpa, Hinata."_

TUT TUT TUT

"Aku sayang Niisan." Gumam Hinata kemudian beranjak berdiri. Ditatapnya ponselnya sesaat sebelum dirinya berniat memasukkan ponsel kesayangannya itu ke dalam tas.

BRUK

"Aahh…" Lenguh Hinata saat dirinya terhempas ke tanah yang kotor.

Tanpa meminta maaf, Sang pelaku kabur begitu saja. Hinata memandang sekilas bahwa pemuda yang sempat menabraknya itu mengenakan seragam basket dengan tas yang disampirkan ke punggung. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak tergesa-gesa.

Walau sosok itu sudah menghilang di tikungan, Hinata masih menatapnya tajam. "Dasar tidak punya sopan santun. Aish… bisa-bisanya dia kabur saat—"

"Gantungan ponselku." Sadar bahwa gantungan panda di ponselnya menghilang, gadis itu segera bangkit dan mencari ke sekitar di mana dia menjatuhkan gantungan pemberian Neji.

Dia bahkan membongkar isi tasnya untuk memeriksa apakah gantungan itu jatuh di dalam tas atau tidak. Sampai tiga kali dia memeriksa di sana namun tak ada sama sekali. Kemudian terbersit kejadian yang membuat moodnya buruk.

"Pemuda tadi." Secepat kilat Hinata berlari mengejari Sang pelaku.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Kenapa kau berhenti, Tetsuya?" Tanya pemuda berambut merah.

"Bukankah itu Hinata-san?" Gumam Kuroko yang kebetulan melihat gadis itu berlari terburu-buru ke suatu tempat.

"Eh. Hinata-chan?" Ulang Satsuki yang ikut memandang arah mata Kuroko menatap. "Kenapa dia berlari?"

' _Hinata? Si siswi kehormatan itu, ya?'_ Batin satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata yang membawa pigura foto di tangan kanannya.

"Gawat ada orang dari arah berlawanan." Ujar Satsuki gusar. "AWAS!"

Dengan reflek yang bagus, Hinata mampu mengelak dari orang yang hampir dia tabrak. Beruntunglah gadis itu memiliki reflek yang cepat. Karena kalau tidak, dia tidak menjamin kalau tubuhnya tidak memar jika mereka sampai tabrakan.

" _Gomenasai_." Seru Hinata tanpa menghentikan laju larinya.

Sementara orang itu hanya terdiam di tempat. Merasa kalau baru saja dia terhindar dari tabrakan yang tak kalah sakit dampaknya.

Merasa sampai di tujuan, Hinata memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu ganda. Satu-satunya ruangan yang terlintas di pikiran Hinata saat mengingat seragam yang dikenakan oleh si pemuda.

"Kenapa dia masuk ke GYM?" Kuroko menatap heran.

"Jadi. Dia gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu ya?" Bisik si rambut merah lirih seraya tersenyum misterius.

TAP TAP TAP

Satsuki langsung saja berlari kencang ke GYM untuk menemui Hinata. Gadis itu entah kenapa merasa senang sekali berada di sekitar gadis pemilik iris lavender tersebut. Padahal Satsuki merasa jika gadis itu mencoba menghindarinya. Tapi… dia selalu mendapati dirinya berada di dekat Hinata.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Hinata menunduk sambil memegang dada. "Akhirnya ketemu juga."

"Are… kau siapa, ssu?" Tanya pemuda yang dikejar Hinata.

Hinata mengacungkan tangannya. "Kembalikan."

Pemuda tadi menautkan alis, "Kembalikan? Kembalikan apa, ssu?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis itu masih mencoba menormalkan deru napasnya. "Berbaliklah."

Pemuda tadi tambah bingung dengan sikap dan perkataan Hinata. "Ano… aku tahu kau penggemarku. Tapi aku harus latihan basket. Jadi—"

"Hinata-chan~~" Panggil seorang gadis bersurai pink yang tak lama kemudian diikuti oleh tiga orang laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Satsuki-chan." Lirih Hinata melihat sosok Satsuki dari ekor matanya memasuki area GYM.

' _Kenapa harus Satsuki-chan?'_ Batin Hinata sambil menutup mata.

Si pemuda berambut merah menatap tajam Hinata, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa kau membuat keributan, nanodayo?" Tambah si rambut hijau sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak berpindah se-mili pun.

"Hinata-san… apakah kau mengenal Kise-kun?" Sahut Kuroko melihat Hinata yang ternyata mengejar salah satu temannya.

"Dengar. Aku tidak mengenal temanmu, Kuroko-san. Dan…" Hinata membalikkan tubuh Kise lalu menarik gantungan ponsel yang tersangkut di tas pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil ini." Tunjuk Hinata pada mereka.

Hinata menatap tajam Kise, "Dan untukmu. Aku bukan penggemarmu."

"Aku harus pergi. _Sumimasen_. _Matta ashita ne_ , Satsuki-san, Kuroko-san."

BLAM

"Hinata-chan…" Lirih Satsuki.

"Apakah dia gadis yang selama ini ingin kau kenalkan dengan kami, nanodayo?" Tanya si rambut hijau.

"Um…" Satsuki menatap sedih.

Kuroko yang mendapati senyuman aneh terlukis di wajah sang kapten hanya menautkan alis bingung, "Kenapa kau tersenyum, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi kembali menampakkan raut datar dan memandang balik Kuroko, "Kelihatan sekali kalau dia menghindari kita."

Si rambut kuning ikut bersuara, "Apa maksudmu, Akashi-cchi?"

"Kalau bukan introvert, dia pasti membenci kita." Akashi berjalan kea rah loker pemain. Sebelumnya dia berhenti sejenak untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita latihan hari ini. Aku sedang bersemangat."

Setelah itu Akashi benar-benar menghilang, meninggalkan ketiga pemain basket regular Teiko dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Oha-Asa benar, keberuntungan cancer hari ini berada di peringkat terakhir." Kata si rambut hijau dengan kacamata yang sudah melorot sampai ujung hidung macungnya.

"Kuharap aku masih bisa pulang hari ini." Gumam Kuroko lirih dengan aura suram disekitarnya.

"Tubuhku akan remuk, ssu." Dan terdengar keluhan lebay dari si model majalah.

Di perpustakaan tampak seorang gadis berjalan cepat menuju komputer yang akan ia gunakan. Selanjutnya, dia mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku dan mulai mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya.

SET

"Jadi… ayo kita mendaftar." Kata Hinata lalu mengeklik icon aplikasi yang dimaksud oleh Karasuma. Gadis itu mengikuti alur pendaftaran sesuai perintah yang tertera di layar komputer.

Gadis itu dengan teliti dan berhati-hati mendaftar di lembar formulir. Untuk kolom terakhir gadis itu mengisi kolom alasan dengan penjelasan singkat namun kuat. Baru saja akan mengeklik selesai, suara buku jatuh sukses mengagetkan konsentrasinya.

BRUK

"Astaga." Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Hinata?" Muncul sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kagami-san?" Panggil Hinata mendapati sang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kagami melirik layar monitor rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku mau mendaftar klub."

"Klub?" Kagami menautkan alis, "Klub apa?"

"Membaca."

Tampak raut kaget tergambar jelas di wajah Kagami, "Membaca? Itu klub terisolir. Sedikit yang ikut klub itu. Kenapa tidak ikut klub basket?"

' _Memang itu yang kuinginkan.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Etto… aku senang membaca." Sahut Hinata dengan jujur.

"Oh." Kagami hanya mengangguk mengerti. Saat dia melihat jam dinding, dirinya terkejut. " Sial sudah waktunya."

Kembali mendengar umpatan dari Kagami, membuat Hinata sedikit mengerti ketakutan—rasa kesal—pemuda itu, "Apakah kaptenmu itu sangat menakutkan?"

"Dia itu iblis. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah karena terlambat. Sampai jumpa." Kagami melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu.

"Ya." Balas Hinata.

"Eh… sudah selesai?" Baru ingin mengakhiri proses pendaftaran, layar monitor sudah kembali ke jendela windows. Tanpa menaruh curiga, Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku harus pergi belanja."

TAP TAP TAP

Sambil berjalan pulang, Hinata melihat kanan kiri untuk mencari toko yang menyediakan bahan kebutuhan sehari-hari. Hingga akhirnya, gadis itu menemukan sebuah toko murah yang menyediakan bahan-bahan makanan untuk bisa Hinata gunakan selama seminggu bahkan sebulan. Beberapa saat setelah memilih bahan makanan, Hinata meletakkan barang belanjaannya ke meja kasir.

"Obaasan. Tolong hitung ini." Hinata membuka dompetnya hanya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang hasil kerja paruh waktunya.

"Semuanya 3.520 yen." Wanita berumur sekitar kepala empat itu memberikan kantong plastik pada Hinata.

Hinata memberikan uang 4 lembar seribu yen pada si Bibi. "Ini."

"Kembaliannya, Nona." Ujar pemilik toko sambil mengulurkan kembalian Hinata.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lanjut wanita itu sambil mengantarkan Hinata ke pintu keluar.

"Arigatou baasan." Sahut Hinata dengan nada sopan.

.

Hari Minggu mungkin akan digunakan sebagian orang untuk bersantai. Di hari bebas seperti ini tempat-tempat seperti taman hiburan akan penuh oleh lautan manusia. Pantai pun tak akan luput dari orang-orang yang ingin bersantai.

Berbeda dengan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Dia menghabiskan hari Minggu untuk menjenguk sang Ayah. Sebagai anak yang dilahirkan di keluarga yang memegang ketat sopan santun dan etika, membuat Hinata harus menjaga satu-satunya orang tua yang dia miliki. Karena Kaasannya lebih dulu dipanggil Kamisama.

"Ohayou Hyuuga-san." Sapa Opsir kepala ketika batang hidung Hinata terlihat di kantor polisi.

"Ohayou." Sapa balik Hinata dengan senyuman ramah.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Shoichi." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri. "Kau mau menemui Ayahmu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu. Akan kupanggilkan Hiashi-san." Shoichi mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di ruang khusus tamu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shoichi datang bersama Hiashi. Pria paruh baya itu tampak tersenyum kecil melihat sang putri sematawayangnya datang untuk menjenguk seperti janjinya.

"Hinata." Panggil Hiashi.

"Tousan. Syukurlah… Tousan sehat-sehat saja." Hinata memeluk Hiashi rindu.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku kalau sudah selesai." Pamit Shoichi undur diri.

"Tousan. Aku membuatkan beberapa masakan untuk Tousan." Hinata membuka kotak bekal makanan yang sengaja dia siapkan untuk sang ayah.

Air mata Hiashi tiba-tiba meleleh. "Tousan kangen sekali dengan masakanmu."

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hiashi. "Tousan jangan khawatir. Setiap minggu, Hinata akan memasak untuk Tousan."

" _Itadakimasu_." Hiashi memakan dengan lahap _omurice_ dengan beberapa sayur dan daging sebagai pelengkap. Tak lupa ocha buatan Hinata yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi selesai menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Lancar." Jawab Hinata sembari merapikan tempat makan yang disediakan untuk Hiashi.

"Kau sudah mendapat teman?" Tanya Hiashi lagi, kali ini Hinata tidak langsung menjawab.

Hinata menggenggam tangan Hiashi lalu mengulas senyum. "Tousan tidak perlu khawatir tentang sekolahku. Hinatamu ini akan baik-baik saja. Tousan belum tahu saja kalau anak gadismu ini juga mengaliri darah Tousan. Hinata 'kan tangguh dan mandiri." Ujar Hinata sambil terkekeh.

Akhirnya hari Minggu itu Hinata habiskan untuk membicarakan tentang kondisi sekolahya. Sebaik mungkin Hinata ingin menghindari pembicaraan tentang teman. Karena dia masih tidak ingin memiliki ikatan itu.

 _'Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?_ '

Hiashi sebenarnya sadar, bahwa sang anak selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan setiap dia menyingung tentang topik teman. Namun, Hiashi tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita. Karena dia ingin Hinata sendiri yang menceritakannya.

.

"Hinata-chan~~~" Satsuki memeluk lengan Hinata erat sesaat gadis itu baru memasuki ruang kelas.

"Doushite, Satsuki-chan?" Hinata heran dengan sikap Satsuki.

"Aku bahagia sekali." Gadis serba pink itu masih setia memeluk Hinata.

"Ohayou, Hinata-san." Kuroko yang biasanya berwajah datar sekarang bisa mengulas senyum kecil.

Sejenak Hinata terheran namun ia coba menyingkirkan hal itu. Baru itu Hinata menjawab salam dari pemuda pemilik surai baby blue itu, "Ohayou, Kuroko-san."

"Kyaa..! Tetsuya-kun jangan mengagetkan kami." Teriak Satsuki kaget akan kehadiran tiba-tiba dari teman sekelasnya. Gadis bersurai pink itu menggembungkan pipi marah.

"Hanya kau yang kaget melihat Kuroko-san, Satsuki-chan." Jelas Hinata.

Satsuki merasa aneh dengan perkataan Hinata, "Hinata-chan bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran Tetsuya-kun?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kuroko-san bukan hantu."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata Satsuki hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu, dia menceritakan kegiatan klub basket dengan semangat. Bahkan dari hal terkecilpun dia ceritakan. Dan hal ini membuat insting Hinata kembali menyala.

' _Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya?'_ Batin Hinata menatap wajah Kuroko yang masih setia tersenyum.

' _Kuroko-san bisa tersenyum? Padahal setiap hari wajahnya datar. Sedangkan Satsuki-chan, seperti mendapat kabar gembira. Tapi… mungkin memang kebetulan saja. Bukan urusanku.'_ Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Awalnya Hinata memang mengabaikan kenyataan itu. Namun saat pulang sekolah, gadis itu mendapati Satsuki menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana, Satsuki-chan? Aku harus ke klub." Tolak Hinata sesopan mungkin.

Satsuki mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Akan kuantar ke klub barumu."

"Tapi ini mengarah ke… GYM." Ujar Hinata yang kembali ditarik oleh Satsuki.

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi—"

Kuroko yang berjalan di samping Hinata ikut bersuara, "Meskipun ini hari pertama bagi Hinata-san, Hinata-san tidak perlu gugup."

' _Maksud mereka apa, sih?'_

SET

"Kami datang." Seru Satsuki mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang di klub basket.

"Teppei-san, kami membawakan manager baru kita." Tambah Kuroko sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Jadi… kau Hinata Hyuuga yang ingin menjadi manager klub basket?" Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Teppei tidak langsung masuk ke telinga Hinata. Namun butuh proses beberapa waktu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"NANI!" Seru Hinata akhirnya tersadar, "T-tidak. Mungkin Sensei salah. Aku tidak mendaftarkan diri ke klub basket."

Teppei menunjukkan formulir pendaftaran Hinata yang berada di ponsel pantatnya, "Ini copy-an dari formulirmu yang di kirim ke e-mailku dari ketua dewan siswa."

Hinata mencoba membantah bahwa dirinya mendatarkan diri di klub eksis seperti basket ini. "T-tapi… aku kemarin sama sekali tidak memilih klub basket."

"Ini mungkin salah. Ya. Mungkin salah ketik nama." Lanjut Hinata masih mencoba mengelak.

"Tapi ini ID Card siswi milikmu bukan." Tanya Teppei kembali memastikan.

"Iya. Tapi—"

"Aku tadi mendengar jeritan. Ada apa?" Akashi memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Hinata-san akan menjadi manager kita mulai hari ini." Jelas Kuroko.

"Bisa tidak kau muncul dengan normal, Tetsu?" Si kulit hitam sedikit terlonjak mendapati rekannya selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Jadi dia manager baru klub kita, ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Kau gadis yang ribut kemarin kan, nanodayo?"

"Dengar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa formulir pendaftaranku bisa seperti itu. Tapi yang jelas, kemarin aku tidak memilih klub basket." Jelas Hinata sekali lagi.

"Mung—"

"Mataku sehat." Hinata memotong ucapan Satsuki, "Lagipula aku tidak punya kualifikasi untuk menjadi manager basket."

"Benar juga, ssu. Seorang harus memiliki kualifikasi khusus untuk menjadi manager kita." Ujar si kuning mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

"Benar. Aku tidak mengerti strategi basket. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti posisi pemain basket." Jelas Hinata mencoba agar klub basket tidak mau menerimanya.

"Tapi Hinata-san bisa merasakan hawa kehadiranku." Bela Kuroko. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin sekali agar Hinata bergabung di klub yang sama dengannya.

' _Kuroko-san jika kau ingin membantuku, jangan memujiku di sini.'_ Batin Hinata sambil menepuk kening melihat betapa polosnya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tapi… jika hanya itu tidak bisa disebut kualifikasi, nanodayo." Si kacamata menolak pembelaan Kuroko.

"Benar. Hanya karena merasakan kehadiran Tetsu bukan berarti dia hebat." Balas si dim setuju pendapat si rambut hijau.

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan fakta jika Hinata bisa memasak?" Kagami memasuki GYM dengan santai.

"Kagami-san?" Panggil Hinata pada sosok tinggi tersebut.

"Yo." Pemuda itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Memasak?" Si surai ungu yang datang bersama Kagami memiringkan kepala, "Apakah masakannya enak?"

"Masakanku kalah." Jelas Kagami yang ternyata ikut membela Hinata.

"Kau lolos." Tanpa basa-basi, si rambut navy langsung menerima kehadiran Hinata.

Akashi mengangguk setuju.

"Lolos 1000%, ssu." Tambah Kise dengan raut bahagia dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

Si rambut hijau membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku meloloskanmu karena mereka juga meloloskanmu. Jadi jangan kira aku meloloskanmu karena tahu kau bisa masak enak, nanodayo."

 _'Tsundere.'_ Batin orang-orang yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat si rambut hijau yang mengidap tsundere akut.

"Aku setuju dengan Kagami-chin kalau begitu." Tukas si penyuka makanan.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Murasakibara-kun." Tambah Kuroko ikut menyuarakan pendapat.

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan, Hinata-san? Mereka menerimamu." Ujar Teppei sambil tersenyum.

Hinata membatu mendengar pernyataan dari Teppei. Gadis itu seakan menjadi computer yang error. Dia merasa hang. Pikirannya kosong. Klub yang ingin dia jauhi malah dia masuki. Lebih parahnya, mereka menerima Hinata karena bisa memasak.

Satsuki yang tidak suka mendengar kata masakan langsung menghentakkan kaki kesal. "Kenapa kalian seperti bahagia sekali mendengar bahwa masakan Hinata-chan enak?"

Si rambut navy dengan santai menjelaskan, "Oi, Satsuki. Kau tahu sendiri masakanmu itu seperti racun. Aku bersyukur karena si lavender itu mau masuk klub kita. Karena secara langsung membebaskanku dari masakan penghantar mautmu itu."

"Benar. Momoi-chin perlu belajar dari Hinata-chin." Tambah si titan ungu.

"Masakan Momoi-cchi membuatku beberapa kali merenggang nyawa, ssu." Ujar Kise sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan? Mereka sudah tidak kuat merasakan masakanmu." Pemuda berkulit hitam itu menunjuk ke arah kawan-kawannya.

PLAK

"Aduhh… apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Satsuki.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Satsuki terus memukul pemuda itu tanpa ampun. "Kau benar-benar jahat, Dai-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Serunya tak terima.

"Aku 'kan memasakan itu dengan penuh cinta untuk kalian." Ujar Satsuki masih sebal.

"Nah itu. seharusnya kau tidak memasak untuk kami. Karena cintamu itu bisa membuat kami terbunuh." Kata Daiki tanpa memperhatikan wajah Satsuki yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

BRUK

Daiki terkapar karena pukulan maut dari Satsuki mendarat di perut atletisnya.

"AHOMINE NO BAKA!" Teriak Satsuski memandang tubuh Aomine tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih membatu di tempat. Tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Rencananya hancur ketika dia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri.

' _Kenapa… kenapa aku harus bisa memasak?'_ Ratap Hinata dari dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Yosh..! Chapter 2 akhirnya update :-D

Gomen Seira telat dua minggu (;_;)v

Seira ingin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada : Onxy Dark Blue, Jay Leonardo, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Guest, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Ranmiablue, Birubiru-chan, Gagaganbatte, dan wysan.

Jangan lupa bagi kalian yang membaca cerita ini, boleh direview kok

Kritik dan saran akan selalu Seira terima ^^

Jangan sungkan, minna ;-)

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	4. Bimbang

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Sikap keras kepala ini**_

 _ **Ada sebagai naluri pertahanan**_

.

RnR

.

Cklek

Suara pintu berderit terdengar tatkala Hinata membukanya. Begitupun dengan kegelapan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyambut.

" _Tadaima_." Salam sang gadis sebelum menyalakan lampu apartemen.

Cahaya lampu mulai menerangi ruangan. Hanya ada sofa hitam dan meja kaca dengan karpet sewarna bergaris merah. Walau ruang itu adalah ruang multifungsi untuk ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga, tak ada benda elektronik yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut. Saat Hinata tinggal di sini, belum pernah Hinata menghiasi apartemennya. Bahkan interior seperti sofa, meja, karpet, cabinet, lemari dan kasurpun sudah ada saat dia menginjakkan kaki ke sini. Belum terpikir oleh Hinata membeli Tv.

Memiliki laptop dan ponsel saja sudah cukup untuknya. Apalagi kulkas dan kompor gas yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pemilik apartemen. Bagi Hinata barang-barang sekunder seperti Tv belum terlalu dia perlukan. Mengingat dirinya lebih lama berada di luar apartemen dari pada bersantai di tempat tinggalnya itu.

CKLEK

Hinata membaringkan tubuh di kasur. Kaki yang sudah terlepas dari sepatu dan kaos kaki itu tampak menggantung di bibir ranjang. Rasa lelah yang menghinggapi terasa sampai tulang punggung.

Dia melirik jam dinding berwarna putih. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk angka 12, sementara jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 5.

"Tinggal dua jam lagi." Desahnya.

Alih-alih memikirkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, Hinata memilih memandang atap kamarnya. Warna biru langit yang mendominasi, sedikit banyak membuat perasaan Hinata tenang.

Baru saja berniat merilekskan pikiran, gadis itu kembali tebayang-bayang insiden di klub basket tadi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **::: Flashback On :::**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hinata-san." Seru Teppei dengan menepuk bahu Hinata._

" _E-eh… Doushite, Sensei?" Balas Hinata sedikit terbata-bata._

" _Sudah waktunya." Selepas berbisik seperti itu, Teppei memanggil anggota regular tim basket untuk berdiri di hadapannya beserta Hinata yang masih ada di sisinya. Sementara Kagami disuruh Teppei untuk membangunkan si rambut navy yang masih tak sadarkan diri._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama dua orang berkulit berlawanan warna itu bergabung dalam barisan di hadapan Teppei. Hanya saja, si kulit tan tampak menahan sakit._

" _Tch. Pukulanmu keras sekali. Kau ini petinju atau perempuan, sih?" Decak si rambut navy masih mengelus pelan bagian perutnya._

" _Urusai." Desis si gadis musim semi masih kesal._

" _Cukup." Tangan kanan Teppei terangkat sebagai simbol untuk diam, "Karena hari ini kita mendapatkan anggota baru. Sudah seharusnya kita saling memperkenalkan diri."_

 _Seorang pemuda berambut merah mulai bersuara, "Akashi Seijuurou. Posisi Point Guard. Nomor punggung 4. Jadi, akulah pemimpin mereka. Dan perkataanku adalah absolute."_

' _Apa-apaan itu? Abosolute? Yang benar saja.' Batin Hinata sedikit mencibir._

" _Kau meragukan keabsolutanku?" Hinata menggelengkan kepala cepat._

' _Pantas Kagami-san takut padanya. Dia menyeramkan.' Hinata bergidik ngeri pada si pemuda merah ini._

" _Ore wa Midorima Shintarou. Posisi Shooting Guard. Nomor punggung 7, nanodayo." Ujar si rambut hijau berkacamata._

 _Hinata memandang datar, 'Jadi si tsundere tadi namanya Midorima-san?'_

" _Ore wa… Nyam… Murasakibara Atsushi… Nyam… Nomor 5. Posisi… Nyam… Center. Dan aku suka makanan manis… Nyam… aku paling benci jika makananku direbut… Nyam… akan kuhancurkan orang itu." Pemuda berambut ungu yang membawa satu bungkus berukuran jumbo memperkenalkan diri sambil makan._

' _Apa dia mendedikasikan diri sebagai pecinta makanan manis?' Kali ini Hinata cukup menggelengkan kepala._

" _Aomine Daiki. Nomor punggung 6. Posisi Ace. Dan yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri." Ungkap si korban kekerasan Satsuki penuh percaya diri._

' _Motto macam apa itu?'_

" _Sekarang giliranku, ssu." Pemuda sewarna matahari mengangkat tangan dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Ore wa Kise Ryouta desu, posisiku sebagai Small Forward, ssu. Nomor punggungku adalah 8. Aku adalah seorang model tapi sebenarnya cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang pilot. Aku suka bernyanyi. Aku tidak suka dengan Unagi dan cacing. Mereka benar-benar membuatku jijik, ssu. Dan Mottoku adalah 'Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri'. Dan aku berada di kelas—"_

 _PLAK_

" _Urusai, Kichan." Pangkas Satsuki bertambah kesal. Melihat temannya ini benar-benar mengidap penyakit hiperaktif akut._

 _Walau begitu, ketika melihat Hinata ekspresi Satsuki berubah cerah. "Hinata-chan. Aku adalah manager mereka. Dan sekarang kita akan selalu bersama."_

" _Ore wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Nomor punggung 15. Aku adalah pemain bayangan." Kuroko mengemban senyum manis._

" _Aisshh… kenapa kau selalu muncul lebih lambat dari suaramu, Tetsu?" Aomine yang memang dari awal tidak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko cukup kaget mendengar suara tanpa wujud itu._

" _Itu karena Aomine-kun saja yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya." Tukas Kuroko mengeluarkan ekspresi watados._

" _A-apa…"_

" _Kagami Taiga. Posisiku sebagai Ace sama seperti Aomine dengan nomor punggung 10. Semoga kau betah di sini." Senyum lima jari terlukis di wajah sangarnya._

 _KLEK_

 _Suara sendi lutut Kagami berbunyi, akibat tingkah kuroko yang mendorong lutut Kagamk dengan tempurung lutut miliknya. "Aarrgghh… apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?!"_

" _Jangan menggoda Hinata-san di hari pertamanya. Kau membuatnya takut, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko menampilkan ekspresi datar._

" _Urusai." Desis Kagami yang sekarang mengalami syok lutut._

" _Namaku Teppei Kiyoshi. Di sini posisiku adalah pelatih." Jelas Teppei lalu menatap Hinata, "Sekarang giliranmu, Hinata-san."_

" _Um…" Gadis itu berojigi sejenak, "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

 _Tak mendengar kelanjutan dari perkenalan Hinata, Teppei akhirnya bersuara. "Hanya itu?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Haik."_

 _Senyum kaku tercetak jelas di bibir Teppei, "O-oke. Baiklah semuanya cepatlah ganti baju dan segera lakukan pemanasan."_

" _Haik."_

" _Dan Satsuki-san, tolong jelaskan pada Hinata-san tentang tugas-tugas seorang manager." Lanjutnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **::: Flashback Off :::**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku masih penasaran… bagaimana bisa aku mendaftar ke klub basket tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Hinata berpikir keras mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi. Dan nihil, kepalanya malah tambah pusing.

"Sudahlah mau disesali bagaimanapun juga, aku akan tetap terjebak di klub basket." Gumamnya sembari menutup mata, "Mungkin sudah saatnya."

.

Rambut yang sudah digelung itu ditutupi oleh topi hitam dengan bordiran huruf 'H' di sisi kanan topi. Kaos coklat berlengan panjang dipadukan dengan jeans navy tampak cocok dipakai oleh Hinata.

Merasa tak ada lagi barang yang ketinggalan, gadis itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Sepatu putih yang setia menemaninya terbalut apik di kaki. Usai mematikan lampu ruangan, Hinata melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintu sebagai proteksi keamanan dari hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

CKLEK

Selangkah meninggalkan hunian, gadis itu dikejutkan dengan keberadaan si rekan kerja yang tengah asik bersandar di dinding yang memisahkan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Kagami-san?"

Pemuda itu mengulas senyum sambil melambai, "Yo."

"Kenapa Kagami-san ada di sana?" Hinata bertanya bersamaan dengan kunci yang dia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggumu. Yah… karena kita kan bekerja di tempat yang sama. Jadi… kenapa tidak berangkat bersama saja. Daripada sendirian." Ungkapnya sedikit gugup.

"A-ah… maaf merepotkan." Hinatapun ikut terbata-bata.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua lebih banyak diam. Bicarapun paling hanya mengomentari kejadian atau hal apa yang mereka lihat sepanjang jalan. Setelah itu mereka kembali diam. Hinata tidak masalah dengan hal itu, karena dia memang pendiam. Sedangkan untuk Kagami sendiri memang tidak pandai berkata-kata.

KLINTING

"Wah… ada pasangan baru ternyata." Goda Alex sedari tadi melihat dua sejoli itu dari kaca café.

Hinata mengerutkan alis bingung. "Hah?"

"Siapa?" Tanya Kagami pada Alex yang masih setia tersenyum pada mereka.

"Padahal baru kemarin kalian berkenalan. Ternyata kau agresif juga ya, Taiga. Aku salut padamu." Puji Alex sebelum dia pergi ke ruang manager.

BLUSH

Pipi pualam Hinata mau tak mau berubah warna semerah tomat. "…"

"Ehem." Kagami ikut menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataan Alex. Dia memang seperti itu."

Sejenak terasa aura canggung diantara mereka. Baik Kagami maupun Hinata tidak tahu mau berbicara apa. Salahkan Alex yang berbicara seenak jidatnya. "Ano… Lebih baik kita segera ganti pakaian, 30 menit lagi pengunjung akan datang."

"Baka." Decak Kagami sepeninggal Hinata. Pemuda beralis cabang itu mengacak rambut kesal. Baru saja dia berdamai dengan Hinata, sekarang mereka akan canggung lagi.

' _Sialan.'_ Rutuk Kagami dalam hati.

Sementara itu, di tempat yang ditutupi bayangan koridor ada dua sosok berdiri mengintai. Mereka melihat kejadian itu dari awal kedatangan Kagami-Hinata sampai si pemuda beralis cabang itu pergi ke loker pekerja laki-laki.

"Kau lihat itu. Kagami sudah berani mendekati Hinata." Si rambut coklat muda bermata kucing memicingkan mata tak suka.

"Cih. Si alis cabang itu." Geram si mata lentik tak suka, "Seharusnya dia meminta ijin kita dulu."

"Awas saja kalau dia berani macam-macam dengannya." Tanggap si rambut coklat.

.

Dengan seragam maidnya yang cukup feminim, Hinata merapikan meja-meja café dengan cermat. Rambutnya digelung dengan rapi menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Meskipun udara terasa dingin, di dalam café sudah ada pemanas ruangan yang bekerja dengan baik.

Melihat meja-meja yang telah rapi, Hinata berniat ke ruang istirahat. Di sana Hinata akan memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum bertugas.

CKLEK

Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat sosok tinggi besar salah satu rekan kerjanya itu tampak pucat, "Nebuya-san. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Perutku lapar. Hinata… Tolong… aku…."

BRUK

Nebuya langsung terkapar usai menyelesaikan kaliamatnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa lapar. Dia bukan jagonya menahan lapar. Tapi dia jago makan. Seperti Kagami. Bahkan si pecinta burger itu kalah dengan nafsu makan Nebuya.

"Ne-Nebuya-san…" Hinata menggoyangkan bahu Nebuya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

PLAK

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di kelapa Nebuya. Sang pelaku tampak santai-santai saja dengan hasil tindakannya. "Kau membuat Hinata khawatir, Baka."

"Arrgghh… kenapa kau malah memukulku, Kou?" Erang Nebuya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan cepat ganti bajumu." Tambah si wajah cantik.

"Aku lapar, Rei." Adu Nebuya berharap sahabat sejiwanya itu mau mengerti penderitaan yang tengah dia alami.

"Lalu?" Respon Rei datar tak peduli.

"Hwuaa… Kenapa kau seperti itu. Paling tidak buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar." Seru Nebuya sangat keras.

" _Oyamaa_..! Kau gila, ya? Jangan teriak, _baka_!" Marah Koutaro.

" _Urusai_. Aku sangat lapar…!" Nebuya tak peduli.

"Diamlah, _baka_. Atau dia akan—"

BRAK

"—datang."

GLEK

Seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka pintu ruang istirahat karyawan dengan sangat kasar. Jelas terlihat dia sangat kesal. Urat-urat di pelipisnya tampak jelas di mata.

"Hei cecunguk-cecunguk bodoh…! Kenapa kalian masih ada di sini? Kalian ingin usahaku jadi bangkrut, hah?! Cepat kerja sana…!" Bentaknya murka, "Dan kau botak, cepat ganti pakaian…!"

"H-Haik." Jawab mereka serempak lalu pergi ke posisi masing-masing.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Kagami dan seorang pemuda bername tag Himuro Tatsuya menatap rekan-rekan mereka yang berlari terburu-buru dari arah ruang istirahat dengan heran.

"Kenapa lari-lari?" Tanya Himuro mengamati ekspresi masing-masing rekannya. Mencoba mengabsen siapa yang tidak ada pada rombongan lari dadakan tersebut.

"Manager mengamuk." Ungkap Rei masih menormalkan deru napas.

"Hah… kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Protes Hinata yang datang paling akhir. Normal saja, karena kecepatannya tidak seperti rekan-rekannya. Mengingat hanya dia pekerja perempuan di sini selain si manager galak.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Kagami tampak cemas.

Hinata mengelus dada, "Alex-san benar-benar menakutkan jika sedang marah."

"Nebuya di mana?" Himuro kembali bertanya.

"Dia dihabisi si penyihir itu." Seru Koutaro.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

"Baka. Kau ingin kita ikut dihabisi." Kelas Rei yang tidak ingin berurusan dengan si wanita penyihir.

"Mulutmu itu perlu di plester." Timpal Kagami ikut kesal.

"Sepertinya masih ada wasabi sisa kemarin di pendingin. Ingin rasanya kusumpalkan ke mulutmu, Koutaro." Himuro berkata dengan senyum manis.

Hinata hanya geleng kepala.

.

"Sudah 3 hari Niisan belum menghubungiku. Apakah Niisan sibuk bekerja dan kuliah?" Perasaan khawatir mulai menggelayuti pikiran Hinata. "Jika aku menghubunginya sekarang, mengganggu tidak ya?"

"Hinata-san." Panggil Kuroko.

"?" Hinata mengangkat wajah dari meja dan berbalik hanya untuk membalas tatapan si pemain bayangan.

Kuroko melihat kerisauan di mata Hinata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Nandemonai yo_." Jawab Hinata. Gadis itu tidak mau merepotkan seseorang hanya karena kerisauan tak berdasarnya ini.

Kuroko tidak yakin dengan jawaban Hinata, namun dia mencoba mengerti gadis itu, "Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Kita kan teman."

'… _Kita kan teman….'_

DEG

"Kuroko-san…" Senyum kecil menghias wajah Hinata, "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Senyum itu langsung lenyap ketika Hinata kembali memeriksa ponselnya. Tak ada panggilan bahkan pesan dari Neji. Biasanya jika pemuda itu tidak bisa menghubungi Hinata. Dia akan tetap memberi kabar. Jika seperti ini, tidak salah jika gadis bermata lavender itu dirundung khawatir.

"Niisan… kenapa kau tidak memberi kabar sih?" Bisik Hinata tambah panik, "Akan kukirimi pesan saja."

' _Hinata-san sepertinya benar-benar mencemaskan Kakaknya.'_ Kuroko sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi pemuda itu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

DENG DENG

Bel berbunyi. Mau tak mau Hinata harus mematikan ponselnya. Sudah aturan tertulis bahwa setiap ponsel milik murid maupun guru harus dimatikan. Hanya pada setiap pelajaran yang berlangsung tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan ponsel. Mereka—para guru dan murid—hanya diperkenankan menggunakan alat-alat elektronik yang disediakan oleh sekolah. Baru saat istirahat atau jam kosong saja para murid boleh menghidupkan ponsel.

Pelajaran matematika kali ini, entah kenapa terasa sangat panjang bagi Hinata. Dia senang jika pelajaran favoritnya lebih panjang. Hanya saja kali ini, situasinya berbeda. Gadis itu ingin cepat-cepat segera istirahat. Ia ingin melihat apakah sang kakak sudah membalas pesannya atau belum.

"…nata."

"Hinata." Panggil Karasuma kesekian kalinya.

"E-eh… iya, Sensei?" Sahut Hinata setelah dipanggil lebih dari 5 kali. Hal pertama yang dia dapati adalah pandangan heran plus cemas dari Karasuma serta pandangan bingung dari teman sekelasnya.

Karasuma menghentikan penjelasannya alih-alih menanyai keadaan si murid kehormatan. "Hinata. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Dia menggeleng. "Gomen Sensei. Tidak akan saya ulangi."

' _Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan/san?'_ BatinSatsuki dan Kuroko bersamaan.

"Kalau kau sedang tidak sehat, kau bisa ke UKS." Saran Karasuma masih terpancar aura kekhawatiran.

Hinata mengulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Wali kelasnya, "Tidak, Sensei. Saya baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa cerita pada Sensei." Pria itu mengamati Hinata sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran.

Kali ini Hinata sedikit memfokuskan diri ke pelajaran. Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai murid tidak taat peraturan. Lagipula dia adalah murid kehormatan di sini. Mana mungkin dia mau mencemarkan nama baiknya.

DENG DENG

Bel pergantian pelajaran berdentang. Sesaat Karasuma meninggalkan kelas, Satsuki langsung berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat kondisi Hinata yang dia rasa aneh. "Hinata-chan. Kau sakit? Kenapa hari ini kau banyak melamun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki-chan. Jangan khawatir." Yakin Hinata sambil mengulas senyum.

"Tapi—"

"Jika kita tidak berganti pakaian, Hiruma-sensei akan marah." Potong Hinata tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari gadis musim semi itu.

' _Hinata-chan.'_ Batin Satsuki sedih.

Pemanasan kali ini tidak terlalu berat seperti minggu-minggu kemarin. Kali ini para murid hanya diminta untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan 5 kali. Tapi, mereka belum bisa bernapas lega. Karena Hiruma-sensei adalah tipe guru yang suka memberi kejutan pada murid-muridnya. Kadang, kalau dia memberi pemanasan tidak terlalu berat maka pelajarannya akan 5 kali lebih berat dari pemanasan. Sebaliknya, jika pemanasannya berat kadang pelajarannya tidak terlalu berat, contohnya saja permainan bola voli.

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan olahraga ketangkasan tubuh." Terdengar keluhan dari para murid usai Hiruma-sensei memberi penjelasan.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak terima?" Ucap Hiruma-sensei membuat para murid sukses terdiam.

"Ada 4 bagian dari pelajaran kali ini. Selama satu menit untuk masing-masingnya minimal kalian harus dapat 10 untuk Pull Up, 30 untuk Sit Up dan 50 untuk Back Up. Khusus lari sprint 50 m, untuk perempuan maximal waktunya 10 detik. Sedangkan untuk laki-laki waktunya 7 detik." Lanjutnya, "Baiklah, akan saya panggil urut nomor absen."

Para murid mulai mengambil posisi. Tak sedikit dari mereka memilih untuk merenggangkan otot tubuh. Dan yang lainnya memilih untuk mencari tempat teduh. Biasanya mereka memilih duduk di dekat teman yang bertubuh lebih besar. Jadinya mereka akan tertutupi oleh bayangan dari tubuh besar teman mereka.

Hanya butuh waktu 1 jam 30 menit bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari Hiruma. Dan baru itu mereka bisa bernapas lega, lihat saja sang Guru Killer sedang tersenyum. Tandanya mereka menyelesaikan tugas dengan bagus. Jika tidak, wajah guru itu akan tampak datar seperti triplek.

"Bagus sekali. Kalian semua lolos." Puji Hiruma kemudian melihat arloji, "Waktu kalian masih 30 menit sebelum istirahat. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun, tapi jangan sampai membuat keributan."

Kepergiaan Hiruma disambut kelegaan dari para murid yang tepar di lapangan outdoor.

"Hah… akhirnya…." Seru Yuki senang. Nerakanya sudah berlalu.

"Hi—"

Hinata beringsut pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang ingin bermain. "Gomene, Satsuki-chan. Aku ingin ke UKS."

"K-kau sakit? Akan kuantar." Baru ingin berdiri, Satsuki kembali terdiam.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau tetap bersama dengan yang lain. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Tukas Hinata mengulas senyum sekilas.

"Hinata-san mau ke mana?" Terdengar suara maskulin di samping Satsuki.

" _Oyamaa_ …! Jantungku." Satsuki mengelus dada sambil melihat Kuroko yang berwajah datar, "Kau mengagetkanku, Tetsu-kun."

"Gomenne, Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko meminta maaf.

"Hinata mau ke UKS. Aku ingin mengantarnya, tapi… entah kenapa dia selalu menghindariku. Apa benar kata Akashi-kun jika dia membenci kita?" Pikiran Satsuki mulai terpengaruh perkataan dari si kapten basket. "Tapi… kenapa?"

"Hinata-san membenci kita?" Entah kenapa perkataan dari sang kapten juga memenuhi kepala Kuroko.

Di sisi lain, sang gadis yang sedang diperbincangkan tengah berlari menuju kelas.

"Gomenne Satsuki-chan jika aku membohongimu. Tapi aku harus melihat apakah Niisan sudah menghubungiku atau belum." Gumamnya.

Sebelum berbelok ke tikungan, gadis lavender itu mendengar geraman seseorang dari arah berlawanan.

"Gara-gara si merah itu aku harus membuat surat permohonan maaf ke klub baca. Tch. Memangnya siapa si Hinata itu sampai dia memaksaku untuk memindahkannya ke klub basket?" Desis gadis dengan tanda merah dengan simbol sekolahnya di lengan kanan. Tanda bahwa dia adalah anggota dewan. Entah apa posisinya.

DEG

"Apa dia tidak berpikir jika sampai ketahuan kepala sekolah, bisa panjang masalahnya. Itupun, aku yang akan lebih banyak mendapat hukuman." Tambahnya sambil menghentakkan kaki sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal.

"C-Choto matte kudasai, senpai." Sela Hinata coba menghentikan gadis berambut sebahu itu.

Entah sihir apa yang terjadi, wajah sangarnya tadi langsung sirna. Berganti dengan wajah ramah dengan seulas senyum. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hinata malah menjadi gugup sendiri, "Ano… Senpai tadi menyebut nama Hinata. Hinata siapa?"

Dalam sekejap ekspresi tadi langsung berubah. Mendengar nama yang membuatnya repot akhir-akhir ini, mau tak mau membuat gadis itu memutar bola mata. "Siapa lagi? Hanya ada satu Hinata di sini."

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata memastikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Etto… senpai tadi bilang ada seseorang yang memindahkannya dari klub baca ke klub basket. Apakah benar seperti itu?"

"Arrgghhh… Kau tahu, si pemilik gunting keramat itu mengancamku untuk memindahkan si Hyuuga agar masuk ke klub basket. Dengan kata lain dia menyuruhku menyabotase formulir yang seharusnya dikirimkan ke klub baca." Rutuk si gadis rambut sebahu.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar pengakuan dari gadis itu. "J-jadi… dia yang membuatku masuk ke klub basket?"

"Tunggu…" Sesaat ucapan Hinata membuat dia terdiam. Keringat dingin mulai mengalis di pelipisnya, "Kau… Hinata Hyuuga?"

"Iya, senpai." Hinata mengangguk mantap.

" _Oyamaa_ …!" Sontak dia kaget dan langsung mencengkeram bahu Hinata. "L-lupakan apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Kau harus melupakannya."

"Tapi—"

Tanpa berucap lebih panjang, gadis tadi berlari pergi.

"Siapa orang yang dimaksud senpai?" Bisik Hinata pada angin.

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang hinggap, Hinata buru-buru kembali ke kelas. Rasa khawatirnya pada sang kakak lebih besar dari pada rasa penasarannya atas perkataan senpainya tadi.

Sayang sekali, ponsel Hinata tak terlihat notifikasi apapun. Yang berarti tak ada panggilan ataupun pesan masuk dari sang Kakak.

"Niisan." Lirih Hinata memandang ponsel dengan sedih.

Untuk mengobati rasa kekecewaannya, Hinata memilih berganti seragam. Tentunya setelah dia menutup pintu dan jendela kelas dengan rapat. Setelah itu, dia hanya meletakkan kepala di lengan sambil melihat apakah Neji akan mengiriminya pesan.

Tak terasa kegiatan menunggu itu membuat Hinata mengantuk. Alhasil, gadis lavender tersebut ketiduran sambil menggenggam erat ponsel flip miliknya. Dia tak menyadari kehadiran siswi lainnya yang berganti pakaian. Bahkan saat seluruh teman-temannya kembali ke kelaspun Hinata masih tertidur pulas.

DENG DENG

"Momoi-san, ajak Hinata-san ke atap. Kami akan menunggu kalian." Perintah Kuroko sebelum meninggalkan gadis musim semi itu.

"Hm." Gumam Satsuki tak jelas.

Setelah kepergian Kuroko, Satsuki membalikkan badan. Tampak jelas wajah Hinata yang asik tertidur. Sesaat rasa ragu hinggap didiri Satsuki.

"Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tapi… dia sangat nyenyak sekali." Satsuki entah sadar atau tidak mengulas senyum setiap melihat Hinata tertidur.

Tak sengaja, iris pink itu melihat pesan yang dituliskan Hinata.

' _Niisan kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?'_

Senyum terukir kembali di wajahnya, "Mungkin firasatku salah. Sepertinya Hinata sedang risau karena merindukan kakaknya."

Satsuki mengelus kepala Hinata lembut. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Hinata-chan. Akan kusampaikan pada mereka jika kau sedang sakit."

Akhirnya, Satsuki memilih untuk pergi ke atap sendirian. Dia tidak tega jika membangunkan Hinata.

"Murasakicchi, jangan makan dulu. Momoicchi dan Hinatacchi belum datang, ssu." Perintah Kise karena sedari tadi si Titan ungu sibuk makan. Padahal yang lain menahan lapar karena menunggu kedatangan dua manager klub basket mereka.

"Aku bawa bekal yang banyak. Jadi Kisechin tidak perlu khawatir." Balas si Titan tak mau didebat.

KRAUS KRAUS

"Kenapa mereka tidak datang bersamamu, Kuroko?" Tanya Midorima.

"B-bukan berarti aku ingin manager baru kita itu bergabung dengan kita, nanodayo." Lanjutnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Hahaha… kau masih saja tsundere, Mirodimacchi." Ejek Kise sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ini pelampiasan Kise karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak tsundere." Tolak keras si kacamata.

CKRIS CKRIS

Suara gunting terdengar jelas. Serempak mereka terdiam. "Hentikan perdebatan tak jelas kalian. Jika tidak ingin berkenalan dengan guntingku."

"Taiga." Panggil Akashi.

"Hn?" Sahut Kagami disela dirinya minum air mineral.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Lanjut si kapten merah.

"Uhukh… Uhukh…." Pertanyaan dari Akashi mampu membuat Kagami terbatuk karena keget. "A-apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Diantara kami semua hanya kau yang menyapanya 'Yo' seolah kalian sudah kenal lama. Bahkan Kuroko yang teman sekalasnya tidak seakrab dirimu." Tatapan tajam dihadiahkan Akashi cuma-cuma untuk Kagami.

"Benar juga, ssu. Kagamicchi juga mengatakan 'semoga betah di sini'. Waktu itu kau benar-benar membuatku ingin memukulmu, Kagamicchi." Tambah Kise menatap sebal pada Kagami.

"Itu juga alasanku kenapa menekuk lutut Kagami-kun kemarin." Kuroko menatap datar ke Kagami seolah apa yang dia lakukan kemarin adalah benar.

Si kacamata ikut ambil suara. "Kau membuatku penasaran, nanodayo."

GLEK

"I-itu…"

"Apalagi pernyataanmu tentang masakannya yang enak." Ujar Aomine yang baru terdengar suaranya.

SET

Dengan cepat gunting menghunus tepat di ujung hidung mancung Kagami. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Taiga?"

"A-aku…" Napas Kagami terasa tercekik.

CKLEK

Pintu atap terbuka. Tampak Satsuki datang sendirian tanpa kehadiran Hinata. Gadis musim semi itu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Gomenne, Minna-san." Satsuki mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

Kagami menghela napas lega. Dia merasa telah menghirup bau surga.

' _Aku selamat. Terimakasih, Momoi.'_

"Di mana Hinata-san?" Kuroko celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Hinata.

"Etto.. Hinata sakit. Aku membiarkannya tidur di kelas, kurasa dia kelelahan."

"Aku memang tidak terlalu berharap padanya." Ujar Aomine kembali bersandar ke pagar atap.

Penyataan dari Aomine seketika membuat mereka terdiam.

.

"Hinata-chan… bangun. Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Ujar Satsuki sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahu Hinata.

"Enghh… Satsuki-chan?" Suara lenguhan Hinata yang baru bangun tidur terdengar. "Arigatou…"

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali." Cerita Satsuki.

Senyum kaku terhias di wajah Hinata, "A-ah… aku pasti terlihat sangat bodoh saat tidur."

Mengesampingkan gumaman Hinata, Satsuki menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi saat dia dan anggota team basket makan siang. Mulai dari pertengkaran Kise dan Midorima sampai Murasakibara dan Aomine yang berebut makanan. Kuroko, Kagami dan Akashi adem ayem sendiri, karena malah untuk ikut berdebat. Mereka bertiga jenis orang yang lebih suka menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan hal yang bermanfaat. Sampai-sampai bagian yang membuat rasa penasaran Hinata membuncah.

Alis Hinata bertautan, "Untuk apa Akashi-san membawa gunting?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Akashi-kun itu absolute. Saat ada seseorang menentang perintahnya maka dia akan menghunuskan gunting merahnya itu pada orang yang menentangnya." Jelas Satsuki.

"Oh…"

"Makanya orang-orang memberinya sebutan pemilik gunting keramat. Karena setiap melihat gunting merah itu berada di tangan Akashi-kun, mereka akan ketakutan."

DEG

"Akashi-san itu… si pemilik gunting keramat?" Satsuki mengangguk.

" _Kau tahu, si pemilik gunting keramat itu mengancamku untuk memindahkan si Hyuuga agar masuk ke klub basket."_

Kembali ucapan dari gadis tadi terngiang di benak Hinata.

Ingin rasanya Hinata bertanya lebih, namun bel yang berdentang menghentikan niatnya. Pelajaran kali ini Hinata kembali tidak bisa membagi apa yang harus dipikirkannya. Alhasil, tak ada satupun penjelasan yang masuk ke kepalanya.

.

' _Aku harus bicara dengan, Akashi-san.'_

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju Gym. Setelah ijin pada Kuroko dan Satsuki untuk piket sebentar, gadis itu secepat kilat membereskan kelas dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Gym, sebuah seruan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari si rambut kuning.

"Hinatacchi~~"

GREB

Pelukan maut dari Kise membuat Hinata sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. "Kudengar kau sakit, ssu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"O-oi… lepaskan Hinata." Kagami yang merasa tak suka langsung melepas dekapan Kise dari Hinata. Lihat saja, Kagami bisa menduga roh Hinata akan segera melayang jika dia tidak melepaskan pelukan maut itu.

"Kagamicchi kenapa sih. Aku kan khawatir pada Hinatacchi, ssu." Sebal Kise.

"Jika kau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, dengan senang hati kau akan menerima ignite pass dariku, Kise-kun." Tambah Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapan Hinata untuk melindunginya dari pemuda hiperaktif itu.

"Hidoi~~ aku hanya bercanda, ssu." Kise menggembungkan pipi.

Hinata mencoba mengabaikan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya, "Apakah kalian melihat Akashi-san?"

"Kenapa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Kagami heran.

Hinata melihat ke arah lain serta memainkan telunjuknya untuk mencari alasan. "Etto… biasanya dia tidak pernah absen. Jadi… aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Sepertinya dia diajak Teppei-sensei pergi." Jawab Kuroko yang sebernarnya melihat ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata.

"Dan menyuruh kita untuk menunggunya, ssu." Tambah Kise.

"Souka." Hinata menganggukan kepala mengerti.

Kemudian, gadis itu melangkah menuju bench. Di mana di sana sudah ada seorang pemain berambut ungu yang asik makan maibo.

KRAUS KRAUS

"Doumo, Murasakibara-san." Sapa Hinata.

"Um…" Balasnya.

Setelah itu tak terdengar pembicaraan lagi. Hinatapun mengalihkan pandang ke lapangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih menyimpannya." Hinata kembali membuka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Eh?" Sejenak si Titan menghentikan acara makannya.

"Botol minumanku." Hinata menunjuk ke arah botol di samping Murasakibara. "Ada namaku di sana. Tepat di tepi bawah botol."

"…."

Tidak mendapat respon dari Murasakibara, akhirnya Hinata berjalan ke arah Akashi yang baru saja datang bersama Teppei.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Akashi-san." Hinata menatap langsung iris heterocrom Akashi, "Hanya berdua."

"Ikuti aku." Akashi berjalan lebih dulu dari Hinata. Membuat agar gadis itu harus mengikutinya.

"Mereka mau ke mana?" Tanya Kagami yang daritadi memperhatikan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kuroko menggedikkan bahu.

"Tapi wajah Hinata-chan terlihat sangat serius." Sahut Satsuki yang ternyata ikut mengamati.

Akashi memilih ruang ganti pemain untuk ia dan Hinata bisa bicara empat mata. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna merah itu sedikit heran dengan sikap Hinata.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Hinata menatap Akashi tajam.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Akashi merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

"Apa benar…" Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Kau yang membuat Ketua dewan siswa mengganti formulir klubku?"

Awalnya manik heterocrom itu terbelalak, namun dalah sekejap wajah Akashi berubah datar. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau berada di klub itu. Sudah cukup kau menghindari orang lain. Kau bukan gadis introvert, Hinata. Aku hanya ingin kau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain." Jelasnya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan sifat anti-sosialku? Punya hak apa kau sampai mengatur hidupku." Desis Hinata tak suka dengan keputusan sepihak Akashi.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Hinata." Tukas Akashi masih dengan nada datar dan tenang.

Hinata menghela napas. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan. "Kukira memang sudah saatnya aku membuka diri. Tapi ternyata… semua ini karena campur tanganmu."

Akashi mencoba menjelaskan pada gadis itu maksud perbuatannya. "Hinata, aku tidak ingin mempermainkanmu. Tapi, hanya ini caraku untuk membantumu."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ketua Dewan?" Hinata kembali menatap Akashi, "Dia dimarahi dan disuruh membuat surat permohonan maaf. Dan kau masih bisa bersikap biasa saja?"

"Aku melakukan ini untukmu, Hinata." Tegas Akashi.

Hinata berdecak setelah mendengar jawaban Akashi, "Tch. Gomenne kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Hinata." Panggilan Akashi diabaikan oleh Hinata.

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup menjadi akhir perbincangan mereka berdua.

Raut tenang Akashi langsung berubah menjadi dingin.

"Aida Riko." Desisnya sambil mengepalkan tangan dengan erat. Buku-buku jarinya sampai memutih karena saking erat kepalannya.

Perasaan kesal, marah dan kecewa bercampur aduk di dalam hati dan pikiran Hinata. Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah bench untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa yang—"

SET

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru, Hinata?" Tanya Satsuki melihat temannya itu terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Apalagi sampai membawa tas dan berniat pulang.

"Hinatacchi kau mau ke mana?" Tambah Kise yang berjan mendekat.

"Gomenasai. Aku harus pergi." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

GREB

Satsuki menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berusaha menghentikan gadis itu agar mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. "Kenapa kau selalu menghindari kami? Apa kau membenci kami? Kenapa, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku tidak membenci kalian." Jujur Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa? Jika kau punya masalah kau bisa bicara denganku. Dengan kami. Kita teman." Seru Satsuki putus asa.

"Dengar, Satsuki-chan. Sejak awal aku belum menyetujui untuk berteman denganmu." Ujar Hinata datar.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak suka dipaksa untuk berteman." Hinata melepaskan genggaman Satsuki pada pergelangan tangannya. "Marahlah padaku. Dengan begitu, mudah bagiku untuk keluar dari sini. Dan satu lagi… aku tidak percaya dengan ikatan pertemanan."

"…." Satsuki terdiam. Dan bahkan mereka yang mendengar perkataan dari Hinata ikut terdiam. Seolah tak percaya kata seperti itu keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Sayonara." Ucap Hinata sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

BLAM

 **TBC**

Wahh… Akhirnya sampai juga ke bagian ini *bernapas lega*

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Tapi Seira harap kalian puas dengan chapter ini.

Seira ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas review, likes, follows ceritaku pada : Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610 dan Wysan.

Dan orang-orang yang membaca ceritaku yang belum Seira sebutin, Seira mengucapkan terimakasih banyak.

And Then…

Silahkan Review

Kritik dan saran akan selalu Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter, minna-san (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	5. Masalalu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Meski aku sudah tidak bisa kembali**_

 _ **Masalalu akan terus menghantuiku**_

.

RnR

.

"Ada yang salah." Nebuya berbisik pelan pada Reo. Sementara Kotaro mengamati Hinata yang masih membersihkan meja dan menata taplak meja bagian kanan sementara Kagami sebaliknya. Mereka saling memunggungi seolah tak ingin melihat wajah masing-masing.

Lalu Kotaro mengangguk setuju, "Atmosfir di sini rasanya lebih berat."

"Rasanya susah bernapas." Lanjut Reo.

Himuro mendengar percakapan-percakapan ketiga sahabatnya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada dua orang yang sedang dibicarakan. Melalui sudut pandangnya, Himuro dapat melihat jarak yang tercipta antara Hinata dan Kagami mulai lebar. Ekspresi dua orang itu juga membuat Himuro berpikir ada yang aneh.

"Kalian benar. Mereka sedang bertengkar." Ungkap Himuro setelah mengalihkan mata dari dua sosok yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang? Kalian mau menginap di sini?" Alex bertanya ketika wanita itu melihat gerombolan pria yang bersembunyi di ruang istirahat.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Kagami dan Hinata." Celetuk Himuro memberitahu.

"Aneh?" Alex seketika mencari sosok Hinata dan Kagami yang saling berjauh-jauhan, "Kalian pulanglah. Café akan segera tutup."

"T-tapi—"

"Pulang." Potong Alex langsung pergi untuk menghampiri Hinata dan Kagami.

Tak ingin bermasalah dengan Alex, keempat laki-laki itu memilih pulang dan memendam rasa penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan oleh managernya itu.

TAP TAP TAP

Alex berjalan pelan sambil sesekali mengamati mereka. Ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan oleh wajah mereka membuat Alex mengusap wajah kasar.

"Kalian berdua kemarilah." Daulat Alex setelah dirinya duduk di salah satu kursi.

Tak lama kemudian, baik Hinata maupun Kagami duduk di hadapan Alex. Seolah mereka akan melakukan sesi tanya jawab.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Alex memulai sesi introgasi.

"Iie. Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Hinata tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kagami.

"…." Kagami sendiri memilih diam. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia jawab atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Alex.

Walaupun sekilas terlihat mengerikan bak penyihir, dimata Kagami managernya itu memiliki intuisi yang cukup tajam. Terlebih jika itu bersangkutan dengan para pekerja di café miliknya.

"Alex-san tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan bekerja dengan giat." Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduk alih-alih untuk berojigi sebelum pamitan pulang, "Saya harus pulang. Maaf telah membuat Alex-san khawatir. Sumimasen."

Alex maupun Kagami menatap kepergian Hinata dalam diam. Mereka menatap dengan pancaran yang berdeda. Alex melihat dengan pandangan datar. Sedangkan Kagami dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Hah… aku juga ingin pulang. Sampai besok." Kagami ikutan pamit.

BLAM

Setelah pintu café tertutup, Alex hanya menghela napas lelah. "Rumit sekali."

.

DENG DONG

Bel masuk berdentang keras. Dikenal sebagai sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi sikap disiplin, tak tampak satupun murid yang masih berjalan baik di koridor kelas maupun halaman sekolah ketika bel sudah berdentang. Mereka semua sudah duduk manis di kelas masing-masing dengan tenang. Menunggu Guru yang akan mengajar.

Tepat di bagian belakang deretan tempat duduk, tampak seorang gadis belia duduk asyik membaca pelajaran pertama yang akan diajarkan. Sebagai murid kehormatan, gadis itu tak bisa berpangku tangan dan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna.

Tak seperti biasa, kali ini Hinata merasa sekolahnya hari ini menjadi lebih… tenang. Entah itu perasaannya sendiri atau memang seperti itu adanya. Pasalnya, hari ini Hinata bisa menghitung berapa banyak kalimat yang sudah dia ucapkan seharian ini.

Tapi dia tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, toh baginya pelajaranlah yang dia prioritaskan.

Pulang sekolahpun, gadis itu memilih ingin langsung kembali ke apartemen untuk sekedar mengulang pelajaran hari ini. Kalaupun tidak, dia akan mencari referensi lain untuk pelajarannya hari ini. Rasanya dia malas berada di sekolah lebih lama selain untuk menimba ilmu.

"Hinata." Panggil Karasuma ketika melihat Hinata berjalan seorang diri menelusuri koridor kelas.

Hinata berhenti melangkah alih-alih untuk berbalik melihat si pemanggil, "Ya, Sensei? Doushite?"

"Hari ini ada ekskul?" Tanya Karasuma masih mengulas senyum ramah.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Bisa membantuku untuk merapikan berkas-berkas di ruang guru?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ruang guru dengan jempol. "Berkasnya terlalu banyak, aku kesulitan jika merapikannya sendiri."

"Tentu Sensei." Balas Hinata setelah berpikir sejenak.

TAP TAP TAP

Karasuma berjalan di depan Hinata sambil mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Hinata karena mau membantunya. Bagi Hinata sendiri membantu Guru yang merupakan wali kelasnya sendiri sudah suatu tugas dan kewajiban untuknya. Lagipula, hari ini dia tidak terlalu memiliki banyak rencana.

CKLEK

"Etto… Semuanya sudah pulang ya?" Hinata celingak-celingguk tak mendapati seorangpun di dalam ruang guru.

"Biasanya di jam seperti ini banyak Sensei yang harus mengajar ekskul. Sebagian ada juga yang sudah pulang." Tutur Karasuma berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya.

"Oh." Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Lalu berkas mana yang harus saya rapikan?"

"Duduklah." Karasuma mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. Sementara dirinya masih mencari berkas-berkas yang akan mereka rapikan.

Hinata duduk di kursi yang sama saat dia dipanggil oleh Karasuma untuk berdikusi tentang kegiatan ekskulnya. Sembari menunggu berkas-berkas yang sedang dicari sang Wali Kelas, Hinata melihat benda-benda yang berada di meja pria itu.

Tak banyak benda-benda di sana. Hanya ada benda-benda elektronik seperti laptop, charger, dan ponsel. Kertas-kertas pun minim sekali di sini. Bahkan di meja Guru-guru yang lainpun tak banyak kertas yang menumpuk.

Hanya saja ada satu benda yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkesan. Foto yang dipajang oleh Karasuma dengan figura minimalis di samping laptopnya. Dalam foto itu terdapat sosok sang wali kelas yang memeluk seorang pemuda yang lebih muda. Hinata mengira bahwa pemuda itu adalah anak Karasuma. Di sana, Hinata bisa merasakan hubungan erat ayah-anak.

Dan Hinata pun tak kuasa untuk tidak menarik bibir ke atas. Seolah foto itu mengingatkan sosok Ayah dan Kakaknya. Ya. Mungkin, anak Karasuma seusia dengan Neji.

"Kau melihat apa?" Tanya Karasuma sambil membawa beberapa berkas yang sejak tadi dicari.

"Iie." Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Sensei sepertinya sangat dekat dengan anak Sensei ya?"

BRUK

Usai menaruh tumpukan berkas di meja, Karasuma mengalihkan pandang ke figura foto yang dia pajang. "Begitulah."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, "Etto… berkas-berkas ini bukannya data diri siswa-siswi di sekolah ini?"

"Ya." Karasuma menatap berkas di hadapannya sejenak, "Begini. Kepala sekolah memintaku untuk memilah-milah profil murid sesuai urutan kelas, nomor absen serta kegiatan yang mereka ikuti."

"Jadi…" Karasuma menyalakan laptop yang tadi sempat dia sleep. Lalu, dia hadapkan ke Hinata agar gadis itu melihat urutan kelas dan nomor absen dari masing-masing murid. "Kau bisa memisahkan data murid sesuai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang mereka ikuti. Sementara aku akan memilah kelas dan nomor absen."

Setelah pembagian tugas yang diberikan, baik Karasuma maupun Hinata mulai melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Suasana cukup tenang, saat mereka mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Karasuma melontarkan panggilan.

"Hinata." Panggilnya.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sekedar untuk menatap sang wali kelas. "Doushite, Sensei?"

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering diam dan sudah dua minggu ini kau sama sekali tidak ikut ekskul basket. Apa kau ada masalah?" Karasuma melemparkan tatapan penasaran pada Hinata.

Hinata membisu.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika muridku ada masalah." Lanjut Karasuma.

Tak mendengar suara si murid, Karasuma kembali melontarkan kalimat. "Hinata. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dan kuharap kau mau menjawabnya."

"…." Walaupun gadis pemilik mata amethyst itu terdiam, namun matanya memancarkan persetujuan agar Karasuma melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kohona High School adalah sekolah dengan akreditasi A. Untuk ukuran sekolah yang diisi anak-anak pintar, kenapa kau memilih pindah ke Teiko Academy? Padahal kau tahu sendiri bahwa ada tes masuk untuk setiap orang yang ingin menjadi bagian dari Academy ini saat pertengahan semester." Tanya Karasuma yang ingin mendengar secara langsung alasan kenapa Hinata mau pindah di Teiko Academy.

"Keluarga saya memiliki perusahaan interior yang cukup besar. Beberapa saat yang lalu, perusahaan itu bangkrut. Dan ayah saya dituduh sebagai koruptor." Hinata mulai bercerita.

Gadis itu menatap datar nama dirinya yang kebetulan sedang ia pegang.

"Kukira teman-temanku akan menghibur atau sekadar meneguhkan hatiku. Tapi, tidak. Mereka justru membuangku seperti sampah." Hinata tertawa miris untuk dirinya sendiri.

Karasuma menatap siswinya itu dengan prihatin. "Hinata."

Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil menceritakan masalalunya, "Aku tidak minta dikasihani. Aku juga tidak meminta mereka melakukan apapun."

Dan dia kembali berhenti ketika dia merasa tangannya yang mulai gemetar.

"Tapi apa? Mereka menatap jijik padaku. Memperlakukanku seperti hewan. Mencaci maki keluargaku. Mereka membuatku seolah berada di neraka. Dan merekalah orang-orang yang selama ini kusebut teman."

TES TES

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Gadis yang selalu mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri itu akhirnya roboh oleh pertanyaan Sang Wali kelas.

"…." Karasuma tak mampu berkata-kata. Pria itu memilih mendengarkan cerita siswinya itu sampai selesai. Karena dia tahu, Hinata tak selamaya bisa memendam masalahnya sendiri.

Air mata Hinata tak henti menganak sungai di pipi pualamnya. "Memang benar jika ayahku masuk penjara. Benar bahwa keluarga kami menjadi miskin. Kehidupan kami memang serba terbatas setelah kejadian itu. Tapi kami memiliki harga diri."

SET

Secara kasar, dia mengusap air mata dari wajahnya. Walau matanya masih memerah karena habis menangis, dalam sekejap tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong. "Alasan kenapa aku pindah ke sini adalah sekarang ayahku ada di kota ini. Bukan untuk mencari ikatan yang sudah merusak kepercayaanku."

"Tapi Hinata, bukankah sebuah rasa sakit hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan hal yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu sendiri?" Karasuma menatap Hinata prihatin, "Maksudku, teman yang membuatmu terluka. Mungkin teman juga yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Hinata terkekeh mendengar penuturan Karasuma, "Gomenasai. Bagiku, teman yang dimaksud oleh Sensei hanyalah… imajinasi." Dia lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini. Tak akan ada."

.

CKLEK

Seorang pemuda yang baru selesai mandi mendapati seseorang berbaring di kasurnya. Apalagi dengan santainya si tamu tak diundang membaca majalah gravure.

"Oh, Daiki. Haruskah aku memasang tanda 'ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk' di pintu sebesar badanmu agar kau bisa membacanya? Karena kurasa ingatanmu tentang peringatanku sudah mulai hilang." Dengan senyum ramah, pemuda tadi berujar dengan nada kesal.

"Ck. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih?" Decak si tamu masih membaca majalah favoritnya.

Merasa diabaikan, pemuda yang lebih tua dari Aomine membuka lemari untuk mencari baju. "Pulanglah. Aku tidak menerima anak yang sedang kabur dari rumah."

"Oi, Sipit. Apa kau…." Aomine memotong kalimatnya merasa tak yakin akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang masih berputar-putar di otaknya.

Si sipit—Shoichi—memakai baju polos berlengan pendek seraya mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Aomine membuka lalu menutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih tak yakin apakah dia akan mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya atau tidak.

"Tsk. Kalau hanya ingin membuang waktuku lebih baik kau pulang." Gerutu Shoichi tak tahan melihat sikap labil dari sepupunya itu.

Mengabaikan decakan Shoichi, Aomine akhirnya berbicara. "Aku mau cerita."

"Apa?" Shoichi sedikit heran. Pasalanya Aomine jarang sekali mau bercerita. Walaupun ada masalah, dia memilih untuk diam dan menyelesakannya sendiri.

Setelah memikirkan masak-maak, Aomine memilih mengutarakannya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seorang gadis menolak berteman denganmu?"

Shoichi menghilangkan lengkungan senyum dari wajahnya hanya untuk berganti ekspresi heran. "Hah, kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri ya?"

"Jawab saja." Aomine merasa kesal sendiri berbicara dengan sang sepupu.

"Menurutku gadis itu benar." Aomine terkejut mendengar jawaban Shoichi. Saking terkejutnya, pemuda itu sampai menutup majalah favotirnya dan berlaih duduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau sampai dia berteman denganmu mungkin keperawanannya akan hilang." Tukas asal Shoichi sambil menggedikkan bahu.

BRUK

Aomine kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, "Sialan. Aku sungguh-sungguh."

SET

Mendengar rutukan Aomine, Shoichi menjadi sedikit tertarik dengan ceritanya, "Katakan. Siapa gadis bernasib sial yang telah kau target untuk kau jadikan teman?"

Masa bodoh dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Shoichi, Aomine memilih menyebutkan akar permasalahannya. "Hyuuga."

"Hyuuga?" Aomine mengangguk mantap, "Apa kau tahu bahwa ayahnya dipenjara karena dituduh koruptor?"

"…." Aomine terdiam.

Shoichi mengelus dagu. "Okay. Jadi… kenapa kau ingin berteman dengan si Hyuuga ini?"

"Dia… sangat aneh."

Shoichi memutar bola mata bosan, "Jawaban macam apa itu."

"Gadis itu… terlalu menghindar. Seolah tak ingin diraih." Ujar Aomine tanpa sadar.

Shoichi menyeringai. "Aku tak tahu kalau pemuda berbau hentai sepertimu bisa tertarik dengan gadis Hyuuga yang aneh."

"Aku dengan si Hyuuga itu?" Shoichi mengangguk, "Mana mungkin."

"Coba saja kau hitung berapa gadis yang berhasil membuatmu uring-uringan seperti ini? Bahkan Satsuki saja tidak sampai membuatmu kabur ke apartemenku. Lalu kenapa dengan si Hyuuga ini?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya." Aomine menyangkal pernyataan Shoichi.

"Selain hitam kau ini bebal." Shoichi paling tidak bisa menang dengan sifat keras kepala seorang Aomine.

"URUSAI..!" Teriak Aomine kembali membaca—melihat—majalah gravurenya.

Memilih meninggalkan Aomine, Shoichi beralih pada berkas-berkas yang ada di meja dekat ranjangnya. "Aku mau membuat laporan, jangan sekali-kali menggangguku dengan rengekanmu."

"Aku hanya menyukai Mei-chan." Gumam Aomine lirih.

.

Musim panas akan segera datang, cuacapun mulai terasa lebih hangat. Para murid tak lagi harus mengenakan jaket tebal. Karena musim semi akan segera berakhir.

Sama halnya dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu, dia menikmati cuaca hangat ini dengan berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah.

"Hinata-san." Suara yang dikenal Hinata menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Kuroko-san?"

"Ano… bisa bicara sebentar?" Kuroko sedikit canggung dengan Hinata.

Kuroko memilih untuk mengajak Hinata ke bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Dan sepertinya tak hanya mereka yang ada di taman. Karena mungkin ada puluhan siswa-siswi yang ikut menikmati cuaca ini.

"Hinata-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang Hinata-san dan Akashi-kun bicarakan di ruang ganti waktu itu. Tapi, apakah Hinata-san tahu bahwa setelah kepergian Hinata-san, Akashi-san sangat murka?"

.

:::: Flashback On ::::

.

BLAM

Selepas kepergian Hinata, Aida Riko datang bersama Hyuga Junpei. Kedatangan kedua Dewan siswa itu menarik perhatian anggota klub basket.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti membunuhku." Riko cemas akan nasib yang akan dia alami.

"Tenanglah, Kaichou." Junpei yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa menenangkan si gadis. Karena bagaimanapun memang mereka tak bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan si iblis merah itu.

Alih-alih mendengarkan ucapan Junpei, Riko malah semakin gelisah. "Aku akan mati."

"Oyamaa… tenangkan dirimu." Jengkel dengan sikap Riko, Junpei hanya berseru lirih.

"Kenapa Kaichou datang ke mari?" Tanya Kuroko.

"A-a-ano…." Riko masih menggenggam erat lengan Junpei dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya kami datang karena—"

TAP TAP TAP

Kalimat Junpei terpotong saat semua orang di ruangan itu mendengar langkah berat seorang dari ruang ganti. Semua mata menatap satu-satunya pemuda beriris heterokrom di klub basket.

GLEK

Aura membunuh menguar kuat dari dalam diri Akashi.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan untuk membunyikannya? Kenapa kau memberitahu Hinata, hah?" Bentak Akashi penuh amarah. Dan saat dia marah, dia butuh pelampiasan.

"A-a-a-aku—" Junpei menggenggam tangan Riko kala merasa bahwa Riko mulai merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Dia tidak sengaja menceritakannya." Jelas Junpei dengan nada tenang. Walau sejak tadi, dia berdoa agar pemuda berambut merah itu tak mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya.

"Tidak sengaja katamu? Apa kau tahu akibat dari kecerobohannya itu?" Akashi mulai medekat ke arah Riko sambil menatapnya tajam, "Kurasa aku harus membungkam mulut embermu itu."

SET

"Jangan keterlaluan, Akashi." Junpei menarik tubuh Riko agar berada di belakangnya. Selagi dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi.

Teman-temannya yang lain masih membatu sejak Akashi membentak ketua dewan siswa. Mereka masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, hanya Kise yang berani berbicara saat teman-temannya masih terdiam.

"B-benar-ssu. Akashicchi jangan terburu-bu—"

SWING

Gunting merah itu melayang ke arah Kise. Untung saja gunting itu tak mengenai wajahnya. Walaupun gunting tersebut berhasil memotong beberapa helai surai kuningnya.

GLEK

"A-aku diam, ssu." Kisepun memilih berlindung di belakang Midorima.

"Mirodimacchi, lakukan sesuatu, ssu." Bujuk Kise karena sepengetahuannya, Midorimalah yang paling dekat dengan Akashi.

"Diamlah." Perintah si rambut hijau. Pemuda itu sebenarnya juga cukup terkejut saat gunting merah itu meluncur ke arah Kise secara tiba-tiba.

"Gara-gara kau rencanaku hancur." Desis Akashi menunjuk Riko dengan nada sengit.

Akashi yang kembali berjalan mendekati Riko malah didorong oleh Junpei sampai dirinya mundur tiga langkah ke belakang.

DEG

Yang lain spontan menahan napas kaget. Sejak awal dilihat dari sudut manapun Akashi sudah murka, dan sekarang ada orang yang berani mendorongnya. Mendorong Akashi saat dia dalam keadan nomal bagi mereka adalah bencana, apalagi mendorongnya saat dia dalam keadaan murka. Mau cari mati?

Akashi terkekeh singkat, "Hah… pas sekali. Moodku juga sedang buruk."

BUG

Pukulan mentah-mentah dari Akashi mampu membuat Junpei terpental beberapa meter ke belakang.

BUG BUG BUG

Berulang kali Akashi memukul wajah Junpei sampai pemuda dengan jabatan wakil dewan itu babak belur. Meskipun dia sudah membuat wajah Junpei seperti itu, rasa amarah belum sepenuhnya hilang dari dirinya.

Tak tega melihat wajah sahabat kecilnya babak belur lebih dari ini, Riko pun memilih meminta Akashi untuk menghentikan pukulan-pukulan yang akan pemuda itu layangkan lebih banyak lagi.

"Hentikan. Hentikan. Kumohon. Maafkan aku Akashi. Kumohon jangan memukulnya lagi." Riko berharap Akashi mau mendengarkannya.

Dan tak diduga, Akashi menghentikan pukulan yang akan dia layangkan untuk Junpei. Iris heterokrom pemuda itu tampak menyala terang. "Aku akan melepaskanmu. Asalkan kau bisa membuat Hinata kembali ke tim ini lagi."

BRUK

Akashi melemparkan tubuh Junpei yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa merasa bersalah, pemuda itu melangkahi tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini." Si kapten merah mengambil perlengkapannya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang Gym yang berubah menjadi ring tinju dalam beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

:::: Flashback Off ::::

.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa penyebab Hinata-san tidak percaya pada pertemanan. Apalagi tentang masa lalu Hinata-san." Kuroko menunjukkan wajah sedih.

"Tapi… tidaklah baik menatap masa lalu terus. Hinata-san juga harus melihat masa depan." Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar, Kuroko-san. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kembali mengulang kejadian itu." Hinata bangkit berdiri, "Seperti yang kau bilang, Kuroko-san… kau tidak tahu apapun tentang masalaluku. Jaa."

Seraya melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh, Kuroko bergumam. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan masalalumu, Hinata-san?"

.

:::: Hinata's POV ::::

.

Pulang sekolah enaknya dihabiskan dengan jalan-jalan. Lagipula, hari ini cafe tutup. Gajiku juga sudah kukumpulkan. Hampir sebulan aku berkerja part time di sana. Dan hasilnya selalu aku tabung.

Untuk keperluan sehari-hari aku biasanya berbelanja setiap minggu. Dan untunglah penggunaan gas dan listrikku lebih sedikit karena aku jarang di apartemen.

Ngomong-ngomong soal apartemen, rasa-rasanya di sana terlalu kosong. Mumpung ada uang sisa.

"Ya. Tak ada salahnya untuk menghias ruangan itu." Ujarku sembari mengulas senyum puas.

Pasalnya beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat menghitung jumlah pengeluaran dan pemasukan selama sebulan. Mengingat uang dari Neji-nii tak berani kugunakan, aku memanfaatkan uang part time dan uang yang diberikan Academy sebagai murid kehormatan.

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kubeli?" Pikirku sambil membayangkan apa jadinya apartemenku yang kosong kuhias.

HWAAA

Tangisan? Sore-sore begini kenapa ada suara tangisan? Dulu waktu bertemu Murasakibara-san juga seperti ini. Tapi, kira-kira siapa yang menangis?

Alhasil aku memilih mencari sumber tangisan. Dan ketemulah dua anak laki-laki.

"Doushite?" Tanyaku pada seorang anak berambut biru dongker.

"Dia mendorongku." Jawabnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Tapi dia dulu yang mengejekku." Seorang anak berambut hitam membela diri.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku bertanya lembut pada mereka. "Namamu siapa?"

"Kyo Sumire." Tutur si rambut biru dongker. Sesenggukannya sedikit mereda. Anak manis.

"Namamu?" Tanyaku pada si rambut hitam.

"Shiro Asuka." Ucapnya dengan wajah merah yang sangat lucu. Astaga, ingin sekali kucubit pipi mereka.

Mengabaikan rasa gemasku, aku menyentuh pundak mereka. "Kenapa Kyo-chan dan Shiro-chan bertengkar?"

"Dia bilang aku tidak bisa bernyanyi karena suaraku jelek." Shiro menunjuk Kyo dengan kesal.

Merasa tak terima, Kyo pun ikut menuding Shiro. "Dia juga mengejekku karena suaraku seperti keledai."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja?" Dasar anak kecil. Tingkah mereka lucu sekali.

"Maksud Neechan?" Mereka berujar bersamaan dengan kepala dimiringkan karena bingung.

"Neechan ingin bernyanyi bersama kalian." Seruku sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Lagu apa?" Tanya Shiro yang penasaran dengan maksudku.

"Mungkin kalian tahu lagu Yume Wo Kanaete soundtrack Doraemon?" Mereka mengangguk mendengar tawaranku. Dan kemudian, aku memilih berdiri untuk memulai intronya.

 _Di dalam hatiku selalu selalu aku lukiskan_

 _(Aku lukiskan)_

 _Peta duniaku yang akan membawa mimpi-mimpiku_

 _(Baling-baling bambu)_

 _Terbang ke langit, mengarungi waktu, ke negeri nun jauh pun_

 _Bukalah pintu, aku ingin pergi sekarang juga_

 _(Pintu ke mana saja)_

Mereka mengulang kembali kata-kata yang terucap olehku seperti dilagunya. Sama persis.

 _Akankah kulupakan, ketika aku dewasa?_

 _Disaat itu, ayo kita ingat sekali lagi_

 _Shalalalala… dari dalam hatiku_

 _Selalu ada mimpi yang bersinar_

 _Doraemon, penuhilah seluruh dunia dengan mimpi-mimpi_

 _Shalalalala…. Ayo kita menyanyi_

 _Semuanya ayo bergandengan tangan_

 _Doraemon, penuhilah seluruh dunia dengan mimpi-mimpi_

Kami berputar dan saling bergandengan tangan saat menyanyikan reff dari lagu ceria itu.

 _Jika kau temukan yang ingin kau lakukan dan tujuanmu_

 _(Jika kau temukan)_

 _Janganlah kau ragu, pakai sepatum ayo keluar_

 _(Mesin waktu)_

Shiro dan Kyo bergantian mengulang lirik yang kunyanyikan.

 _Jangan khawatir kau tidak sendirian, karena ada aku_

 _Ayolah kita mencari harta karun yang berkilauan_

 _(Kantong empat dimensi)_

Aku menepuk bahu Shiro sambil tersenyum kecil.

 _Tak perlu kau menangis saat tersesat di jalan_

 _Aku akan menolongmu dengan alat ajaib_

Tak lupa aku menghapus air mata Kyo yang masih tersisa dipipi chuby nya.

 _Shalalalala… ayo kita melangkah_

 _Sambil bersiul dengan nyaring_

 _Doraemon, gembira rasanya ke kota itu_

 _Shalalalala…. Di masa depan kita_

 _Akan penuh dengan segala mimpi_

 _Doraemon semua akan tersenyum bila ada dirimu_

Kami kembali berputar. Bedanya, mereka memintaku menggendong mereka secara bergantian.

 _Saat aku dewasa pun, takkan pernah kulupakan_

 _Perasaan yang berharga selalu dan selamanya_

 _Shalalalala… dari dalam hatiku_

 _Selalu ada mimpi yang bersinar_

 _Doraemon kabulan mimpiku dengan kantongmu itu_

 _Shalalalala… ayo kita menyanyi_

 _Semuanya ayo bergandengan tangan_

 _Doraemon, penuhilah seluruh dunia dengan mimpi-mimpi_

Lagu berakhir dengan senyuman manis yang merekah dari bibir mereka. Tak ayal membuaku ikutan tersenyum senang.

"Nah... kalian dengar sendiri 'kan? Suara kalian indah. Jadi jangan bertengkar lagi ya." Aku mengelus lembut surai mereka.

"Suaramu keren." Puji Kyo dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kau juga." Kulihat Shiropun tampak senang.

Sesaat akupun ingat jika memiliki permen di tas. Jadi kuambil permen-permen itu untuk kuberikan pada mereka. "Permen untuk anak manis seperti kalian."

Shiro dan Kyo menerima dengan girang. "Arigatou, Oneechan."

"Douita."

"Neechan pergi dulu ya. Kalian jangan bertengkar lagi. Okay. Jaa." Kulambaikan tangan pada mereka berdua.

"Jaa." Mereka membalas lambaian tanganku.

Begitulah anak kecil, mereka mudah bertengkar dan mudah pula untuk berbaikan. Jika bisa, aku juga ingin kembali ke masa itu lagi.

.

:::: Hinata's End Pov ::::

.

Diwaktu yang sama. Disebuah kelas yang sangat meriah, seorang guru membagikan kertas formulir pada anak didiknya. Dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh mereka.

"Ini surat persetujuan untuk orangtua kalian." Terang sang Guru.

"Ini untuk darmawisata lusa 'kan Sensei?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut orange bertubuh besar.

Guru itu mengangguk, "Ya. Besok kumpulkan ke Sensei saat istirahat."

"Jadi… kita akan ke Tokyo?" Tanya gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata.

Si rambut putih bergigi tajam menyeringai, "Kuharap kita akan bersenang-senang di sana."

TBC

*Mengintip dari balik tembok* Gomenasai minna, Seira updatenya telat banget.

Soalnya Seira sedang flu seminggu ini dan minggu kemarin kakak Seira menikah. Jadi waktu itu Seira belum bisa nulis untuk kelanjutannya *reader = banyak alesan lu thor*

T-tapi Seira senang banyak sekali yang minta cerita ini update kilat *terharu*

Seira inginnya juga begitu, tapi... apa daya dengan imajinasi yang tak kunjung datang *mewek*

Walaupun sangat telat, tapi Seira harap kalian puas dengan cerita kali ini.

Tak lupa Seira ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas review, likes, follows ceritaku pada : Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610, ameyukio2, oortaka, Irma97 dan Wysan.

Dan orang-orang yang membaca ceritaku yang belum Seira sebutin, Seira mengucapkan terimakasih banyak.

And Then…

Silahkan Review :)

Kritik dan saran akan selalu Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter, minna (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	6. Pilihan

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Meski aku ingin sendiri**_

 _ **Haruskah aku mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian?**_

.

RnR

.

Tak seperti biasa, hari ini wajah-wajah bosan menghiasi ruang kelas 1-B. Terlihat beberapa murid ada yang menopang dagu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mereka di atas meja, ada yang menghela napas jemu bahkan ada yang membaca buku pelajaran alih-alih menghilangkan rasa jenuh di hati.

Pasalnya, dentang bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Sakurai-sensei—Guru Sosiologi—belum juga menampakkan diri. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan para murid kebosanan menunggu beliau walau sekedar lima menit. Lantaran Sakurai-sensei dikenal sebagai Guru yang sangat menghargai waktu.

"Kenapa Sakurai-sensei belum datang, sih?" Gerutu Kaname sebal.

"Sudah lima menit nih." Tambah yang lain dengan nada dongkol.

"Tidak biasanya." Sahut seorang siswi heran.

"Oi. Ketua, sana panggil Sensei gih." Seru salah satu siswa.

Seorang pemuda bername-tag Yamada Shigure beranjak dari bangku. "Baiklah."

Kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam ebony itu berjalan ke luar kelas guna memanggil sekaligus menjemput Sakurai-sensei.

Sepeninggal sang ketua kelas, para murid menunggu dengan tenang. Tanpa keberadaan Guru ataupun Ketua Kelas, mereka sama sekali tak berani membuat keributan. Sebab, mereka tahu bahwa hal tersebut hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Selain itu, membuat kebisingan disaat waktu pembelajaran sedang berlangsung adalah suatu pelanggaran. Dan tidak terima kasih, mereka tidak ingin menerima _points_ hukuman.

"Oyamaa… ini kenapa lama sekali." Jengkel seorang siswa.

"Menyebalkan. Bisa-bisa kita kehilangan satu jam pelajaran nih." Sahut Shinwa kemudian menempelkan pipi ke meja.

SREK

Pintu kelas bergeser, dan sekejap pandangan seluruh murid tertuju ke salah satu akses keluar-masuk para murid.

"Minna. Sakurai-sensei sedang rapat di luar kota. Tapi Sensei memberi tugas individu." Terang Shigure menunjukkan sebuah kertas memo.

"Kalau bukan disuruh browsing di internet pasti harus cari referensi di perpustakaan." Tebak Yuki.

"Tepat." Shigure kembali menatap selembaran kertas yang berada di tangannya. "Jadi, kali ini kita disuruh mencari materi hari ini diinternet atau dibuku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Ditambah harus ada artikel yang menguatkan bahan materi kita hari ini."

"Artikel?"

"Seperti berita di Koran atau internet. Kalian simpan artikel tersebut dan dibawa pada pertemuan selanjutnya. Kalau bisa sih dijadikan satu folder. Jadi, nanti kalian kumpulkan data kalian di flashdisk-ku."

Shigure kembali membaca perintah yang tertulis di memo. "Di sini ditulis, materi tersebut disalin di buku catatan untuk digunakan sebagai bahan ajar pertemuan selanjutnya. Dan dipertemuan itu akan ada kuis."

"Oyamaa…." Kaname ikutan menempelkan pipi di meja, "Sakurai-Sensei selalu bisa membuat muridnya memutar otak."

"Ini hanya saran dariku." Shigure melipat kertas tersebut sembari menatap lurus anggota kelas. "Belajarlah sungguh-sungguh dimateri ini. Karena kuis dari Sakurai–sensei lebih menakutkan dari pada masa jomblo kalian."

TAK

Sebuah penghapus karet tepat mengenai dahi Shigure.

"Oi. Ketua sialan. Jangan menyangkut-pautkan masalah itu." Geram sebagian dari mereka.

"Tapi sungguh, kalian memang harus berhati-hati." Shigure mengusap pelan dahinya yang memerah, "Oh ya, dua jam ini kita bisa langsung mencari materinya. Aku sudah meminta ijin Nanami-sensei untuk mencari materi ini di perpustakaan."

"Okay, let's go minna. Library, we're coming."

Selama di perpustakaan, sang gadis indigo tak henti-hentinya mencari referensi lebih dari 5 buku berbeda yang ada di sana. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue dan gadis bumble gum sesekali melirik kearahnya.

' _Sampai kapan kau akan menutup diri, Hinata-chan/san?'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Hyuuga." Panggil Shigure seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya?" Sahut Hinata menatap sang ketua kelas.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk menggunakan komputer." Tukasnya.

"Haik."

Siswa-siswa kelas 1-B menjalankan amanat dari Sakurai-sensei dengan baik. Walau ada satu-dua murid yang cekikikan karena membaca artikel yang lumayan lucu. Tak hanya itu, diantara mereka juga ada yang iseng mengisi TTS Koran yang disediakan di sana.

CTAK

"Baka. Jawabannya konspirasi tahu." Ucap seorang pemuda yang telah memukul dahi temannya.

"Hahaha… aku lupa." Tawa si teman menyadari kebodohannya.

Saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

Hinata memakan bekal di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di taman. Gadis itu tampak lahap menikmati makanannya. Sebagai pelengkap, Hinata tak lupa membuat jus jeruk. Sambil menutup kelopak mata, Hinata menikmati setiap kunyahan dari hasil masakannya.

"Hah… Nyaman sekali." Ujar Hinata setelah menelan makanannya.

Suara gelak tawa tiba-tiba mengisi gendang telinga Hinata. Tak ayal bola mata Hinata bergulir ke sumber suara. Dan sekelompok anak-anak yang menikmati waktu istirahat terpantul diiris mata Hinata. Mereka tampak senang dan bersuka cita. Saling berbagi makanan dan bercerita.

Dia baru sadar. Bukan hanya mereka. Banyak murid-murid yang bergerombol sekedar menikmati masa-masa menjelang musim panas ini. Hanya dia seorang yang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon yang sigap menghalau sinar matahari.

.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Dari dalam GYM terdengar jelas suara benda jatuh. Jika kita telusuri lebih lanjut, akan terlihat para anggota klub basket yang sudah tumbang di tengah lapangan. Deru napas cepat terdengar dari bibir mereka. Seolah udara yang mereka hirup begitu terbatas. Hingga membuat mereka harus meraupnya sebanyak mungkin.

"Hah… hah… hah…."

Sang kapten merah menekuk wajah tak suka, "Kenapa berhenti?! Lanjutkan latihannya!"

Teppei menasehati si surai merah, "Seijuurou, biarkan mereka istirahat."

"Tidak sensei, mereka bisa lebih dari ini." Akashi bersikeras.

"Sudah cukup, Sei." Kembali, Teppei mengingatkannya.

"Tapi—"

PLUK

Tangan Teppei bertengger di bahu Akashi untuk menghentikan pemda itu memulai debat. "Jangan memaksakan diri, teman-temanmu sudah lelah. Kau juga, istirahatlah."

Akashi menghela napas sejenak, "Hah… baiklah Sensei."

PROK PROK PROK

"Baiklah minna. Waktunya istirahat." Komando Teppei mengistirahatkan anggotanya.

Tanpa ditunggu, Satsuki membagi minuman dan handuk secara rata. Dan dengan senang hati mereka menerimanya. Seperti orang yang hidup di padang pasir, mereka begitu gembira melihat air yang disodorkan oleh Satsuki.

"Oyamaa… sepertinya aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi, ssu." Si mata topas mulai megadu.

"Hah… hah… setan mana yang masuk ke tubuh iblis itu?" Gumam Kagami kembali berbaring di lantai.

"Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini… hah… padahal aku sudah membawa lucky item-ku hari ini, nanodayo." Sambat si penggemar OhaAsa.

BRUK

"Lapar. Momochin, makanan." Pinta Murasakibara yang menghabiskan air mineral dalam beberapa teguk. Si pemuda bertubuh besar itu mengelus perutnya tanda bahwa dia sudah lapar.

"Aku membuat lemon madu untukmu." Tawar Satsuki menyodorkan makanan buatannya sendiri.

"Lemon madu~~" Wajah Murasakibara bersinar-sinar mendengar makanan manis itu. Dengan senang hati, dia mengambil kotak makanan berwarna pink tersebut.

Tatkala, membuka wadah pink tersebut, wajah penuh pancaran kebahagiaan itu meredup. Berganti dengan raut pasi seolah melihat hantu.

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya, Mukkun." Kata Satsuki mengulas senyum. "Aku memang membuatnya untukmu."

Murasakibara langsung saja mengembalikan kotak bekal itu pada pemiliknya.

"Aku tidak mau." Murasakibara berseru bak anak kecil. "Aku akan mati jika makan racun itu setiap hari."

"Mukkun!" Satsuki ikut berseru tak terima.

"Akachin. Panggil Hinatachin ke mari." Si anak besar itu merajuk pada sang ketua klub basket. Dengan memasang wajah memelas, berharap Akashi akan mengabulkan permintaannya.

"…." Tak ada jawaban dari sang kaisar merah.

"Gara-gara Akachin, Hinatachin marah dan tidak datang lagi." Marah Murasakibara pada Akashi yang masih bungkam.

Tak hanya Akashi, mereka yang ada di sana ikut membisu. Mengindahkan segala rengekan si pecinta makanan manis dengan hening. Tak ada satupun yang bisa membalas pernyataan dari sang Center.

.

Di saat yang sama di Universitas Konoha. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang duduk melamun di sudut cafeteria universitas. Dua minuman dingin dihadapannya tidak terlalu menggugah seleranya. Kelihatan dari caranya memutar-mutar sedotan minuman kafein tersebut.

"Yo." Sapa pemuda berambut hitam legam. Pemuda tampan itu mengambil tempat di hadapan Neji. Sambil menyambar gelas berisi minuman yang sama seperti Neji, pemuda itu menatap heran pemuda dihadapannya.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda yang disapa terdengar lesu.

"Are… kau kenapa? Wajahmu cemberut seperti itu." Nijimura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kau sedang datang bulan ya?"

PLAK

Pukulan ringan diterima Nijimura. Alhasil, mantan pemain basket itu hanya merintih pelan merasakan sakit dibagian kepala.

"Kau membuat mood ku semakin buruk, Dobe." Neji memangku dagu tak peduli erangan dari sahabatnya.

"Aish. Lalu kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Nijimura penasaran. Pasalnya, sahabatnya ini selalu berwajah datar dan sangat jarang menampakkan ekspresi lesu seperti ini.

"Kau mana paham." Jelas Neji lalu menyeruput minumannya.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan adikmu?" Tebak Nijimura.

"Entahlah…" Neji memberi jeda, merasa ragu untuk menjelaskan, "Sepertinya… ada yang aneh dengannya."

"Dia dibully lagi? Atau dia diganggu di sekolahnya yang baru?" Tanya Nijimura bak polisi, "Apa ada masalah di sana?"

Neji menggeleng ringan, "Dia tidak bilang apapun. Dia bilang semua baik-baik saja."

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Nijimura menyeruput minumannya.

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang aku merasa aneh." Decak Neji mulai kesal dengan kebodohan Nijimura.

Alis Nijimura bertautan, "Apanya yang aneh? Bukankah adikmu sudah bilang semua baik-baik saja?"

Kembali sulung Hyuuga menghela napas, "Hah… Hinata itu bukan tipe gadis yang akan langsung mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Sejak kecil dia selalu memendam masalah untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan sampai sekarang, sifat itu tidak pernah hilang."

"Pantas saja." Sahut Nijimura, "Hei Onna, tidakkah menurutmu adikmu sudah cukup besar untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri? Sekali saja, biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

"…." Neji diam mendengarkan.

"Karena kau pasti tahu bahwa adikmu bukanlah gadis lemah. Adikmu hanya gadis yang terlalu baik hati. Tapi sesungguhnya dia adalah sosok yang kuat." Lanjut Nijimura memberi petuah.

Neji menyunggingkan senyum miring seolah mengolok, "Heh… sejak kapan kau belajar tentang petuah hidup?"

"Ck. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih onna. Tidakkah kau tahu sangat jarang aku memberi petuah kepada orang lain." Geram Nijimura jengkel mendengar respon Neji.

"Oh. Haruskah aku merasa tersanjung?"

"Hei. Paling tidak beri aku ucapan terimakasih."

Neji memutar bola mata bosan, "Buang jauh-jauh harapanmu."

"Kau ini pelit sekali sih, Onna." Sindir Nijimura langsung.

"Hn." Jawab Neji tak peduli.

"Bahkan saat aku mencarikan apartemen untuk adikmu kau juga tidak berterimakasih padaku. Kau malah memukulku." Pemuda itu kembali mengingat-ingat saat dirinya mendatangi Neji untuk bertanya pasal ujian semester dan malah dia mendapatkan pukulan maut dari pemilik sabuk hitam beladiri di Konoha University.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Dobe. Bukankah aku bilang untuk mencarikan apartemen yang kecil saja? Kau malah mencarikan apartemen yang mewah." Kesal Neji masih belum padam.

Nijimura menggembungkan pipi, "Hei. Aku punya alasan untuk menempatkan adikmu di situ."

"Alasan?" Tanya Neji heran. Seakan-akan sinyal bahaya berbunyi dari kelapa.

"Oi. Oi. Jangan salah sangka dulu." Dengan cepat, Nijimura memberi penjelasan atas apa yang akan membuat Neji salah paham, "Sebelumnya sepupuku tinggal di sana dan sudah membayar tagihan air dan listrik tiga bulan ke depan. Karena sepupuku pergi mendadak ke Inggris , aku berikan saja alamat apartemennya agar ditempati adikmu."

"…." Neji memandang tak percaya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Onna." Seru Nijimura tak tahan mendapat pandangan mengintimidasi terus-terusan.

"Hn." Neji melihat jam tangannya, "Aku harus kerja. Sampai jumpa besok, Dobe."

"Jangan memforsir dirimu, Onna. Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menemaniku? Kita kan best couple di sini." Seru Nijimura menghantarkan kepergian Neji dengan nada menggoda.

"Ck. Urusai, Dobe." Bentak Neji merasa dipermalukan dengan sikap sang sahabat.

Semakin lama punggung Neji semakin mengecil, dan senyum menggoda Nijimura tadi beralih menjadi senyum kecil.

"Di sana adikmu tidak sendirian, Neji. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

.

KRIET

Lembayung senja mulai mengintip dari balik tirai. Bayang-banyang rak-rak buku di perpustakaan terus memanjang seiring tenggelamnya sang surya. Seorang gadis berambut Indigo masih setia membaca buku dan menulis beberapa hal penting di catatan.

"Sebanyak itukah tugas yang kau miliki sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatanganku, Hinata?" Suara maskulin mengalun merdu di indra pendengaran sang gadis.

Hinata terpaksa mendongak alih-alih untuk mengetahui si pemilik suara yang memanggil namanya, "…."

Melihat gadis itu hanya terdiam, Akashi menyilangkan tangan di dada lalu bersender ke kursi. "Kau masih marah padaku, ya?"

"Tidak." Sahut Hinata singkat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu masih saling membisu. Si gadis yang memang lebih memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sementara si pemuda memilih mengamati gadis dihadapannya.

"Hinata." Panggil Akashi.

Kembali dia menghentikan kegiatan tulis-menulisnya untuk sekedar menatap Akashi. "Apa?"

Dua iris berbeda warna itu menatap Hinata dengan serius. Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat.

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah hanya diam saja?" Akashi melirik buku-buku yang berserakan di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Melakukan kewajibanmu… terlebih memendam masalah sendiri?" Lanjut Akashi mendekatkan diri pada Hinata. "Asal kau tahu, banyak cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Karena itu, jangan kabur lagi."

Mendengar perkataan Akashi membuat Hinata membisu. Tanpa meminta ijin pada Hinata, Akashi menepuk pelan surai indigo itu. Senyum kecil tertoreh di wajah dinginnya.

"Sampai jumpa. Hinata." Akashi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan area perpustakaan.

Dalam keheningan, sang gadis menatap kepergian Akashi dengan raut datar. Raut yang berhasil menyembunyikan ratusan ekspresi dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Murasakibara sedang menikmati maibou di taman sekolah sambil menunggu teman-temannya. Dia memakan maibou dengan lahapnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, dimana sang Titan berhati anak-anak itu sangat menyukai makanan bahkan maibou-lah yang menjadi cemilan favoritnya.

"Mereka lama sekali." Ujar si pemuda sambil memakan maibou.

TAP TAP TAP

Mata sayu itu tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok gadis bertubuh mungil yang sangat dia kenal. Dalam sekejap, wajah sayu itu mengulas senyum. Ditinggalkannya maibou kesayangan di bangku taman.

"Hinatachin~~" Panggilnya berlari ke arah si gadis.

"Doumo." Balas Hinata dengan sopan.

GREP

Tanpa persiapan, si raksasa ungu menerjang tubuh mungil Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa tak nyaman dengan kelakukan Murasakibara, mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari si raksasa. "Murasakibara-san. Sesak—"

Murasakibara mengerti akan kondisi Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. "Hehe… gomenasai, Hinatachin."

"Hinatachin ayo kembali ke klub basket." Rayunya.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lelah. "Murasakibara-san, maaf. Tapi aku—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar!" Seru Murasakibara seketika menutup telinga seolah tak ingin mendengar kalimat Hinata. "Hinatachin harus kembali. Memangnya Hinatachin mau melihat aku sekarat?"

"Murasakibara-san, kau berlebihan."

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng cepat, "Hinatachin belum pernah merasakan masakan Momochin. Aku yakin umurku akan berkurang tiap harinya jika makan masakannya."

Menghela napas. "Kagami-san 'kan bisa memasak."

"Aku maunya masakan Hinatachin." Murasakibara mulai merajuk.

"Oi. Titan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap dari kejauhan. Karena penasaran, pemuda berambut navy itu mendekati sang titan.

"Hyuuga." Gumam Aomine pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu menatap penuh arti pada Hinata.

"Doumo, Aomine-san." Sapa Hinata mencoba bersikap sopan.

"Hn." Balas Aomine singkat untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandang ke arah sang raksasa ungu. "Kau dicari Akashi."

Murasakibara hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal, "Tidak mau."

Mendengar penolakan membuat Aomine mendecakkan lidah. "Kau mau dia membunuhmu ya?"

Murasakibara mengalihkan pandang tak peduli, "Aku tidak mau menuruti Akaschi jika dia belum bisa membuat Hinatachin kembali."

SREK

Tanpa perasaan, Aomine menarik kerah seragam Murasakibara dari belakang. "Jangan menyusahkanku, Titan."

Walau berat badan Murasakibara lebih besar dari Aomine, pemuda tan tersebut dengan mudahnya menggeret paksa sang Titan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin Hinatachin." Rengek si bayi raksasa.

"Ck. Diamlah. Dasar bayi besar." Aomine dengan kasarnya menyeret tubuh besar Murasakibara yang menggembungkan pipi sebal. Beberapa langkah menjauh dari Hinata, Aomine memilih berhenti dan melirik gadis itu.

"Oi. Hyuuga." Seru Aomine mengambil alih perhatian Hinata.

Dia membalas tatapan lurus Aomine.

"Kau yang terus tersenyum. Bukankah itu sedikit licik?" Sinis Aomine.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab, Aomine hanya melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan untuk menyeret Murasakibara. Meninggalkan Hinata yang bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari perkataan dari sang Ace Teiko.

.

DRRT DRRT

Merasakan getaran dari ponselnya, Hinata segera melihat layar demi mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Moshi moshi, Niisan." Sapa Hinata sesaat setelah mengangkat sambungan telepon.

" _Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu dan ayah?"_ Tanya Neji dari seberang sana.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Besok aku akan menjenguk Tousan. Niisan mau menitipkan pesan?"

" _Kalian jaga kesehatan dan…"_ Neji memberi jeda, _"Jika kau memiliki masalah, Niisan mohon agar kau mau menceritakannya. Kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakan pada Tousan, kau bisa menceritakannya pada Niisan. Jangan memendamnya sendiri, Hinata."_

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

Helaan napas terdengar oleh Hinata, _"Hinata, kau sudah besar. Niisan tidak ingin mendengar jika kau dibully di sekolahmu yang baru."_

"Aku tahu, Niisan."

" _Kau tidak lupa perkataanku waktu itu 'kan?"_

"Umm." Hinata refleks mengangguk.

" _Baiklah. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan bisa menghubungimu beberapa minggu kedepan. Aku memiliki tugas menumpuk dari Kampus. Tapi kalau ada waktu luang, aku akan menghubungimu."_

"Iya. Sampai jumpa, Niisan."

" _Sampai jumpa, Hinata."_

TUT TUT TUT

Selagi memandang layar ponsel yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap, Hinata termenung sejenak. Dia menghelakan napas lelah. Memilih membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur, gadis itu memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan hari ini.

"Café tutup. Tugasku juga sudah selesai. Belajar? Sudah. Mau tidur tapi masih sore." Dia menatap kosong atap apartemen-nya.

"Kosong?" Sesuatu masuk ke dalam benak Hinata. Mendadak senyum tersungging di wajahnya. "Okay… karena uangku jajanku masih sisa. Lebih baik kugunakan untuk menghias apartemen."

Beberapa saat setelah Hinata membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Gadis itu mengambil dompet dan tas sebelum pergi.

"Allright, ayo berbelanja." Seru Hinata menyemangati diri.

CKLEK

"Hinata." Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Hinata.

"Kagami-san? Ada apa?" Hinata sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda itu di samping pintunya. Sedikit kikuk, Hinata menatap Kagami.

"A-aku..." Pemuda beralis cabang itu tergagap saat berkata.

Hinata menautkan alis, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Sebenarnya… a-aku…" Muak dengan sikap gagapnya sendiri, Kagami mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Hinata hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata."

BLAM

Kagami yang tahu-tahu menutup pintu, membuat tanda tanya besar berputar di kepala Hinata.

"Kagami-san kenapa sih?" Tak mau tahu akan ke-anehan Kagami, Hinata memutuskan melanjutkan rencana yang sudah dia susun.

Begitu sampai di Supermarket terdekat, Hinata segera mengambil keranjang belanja. Dikeluarkan selembar kertas yang tertuliskan daftar barang-barang yang akan dia beli.

Menelusuri satu per satu rak, Hinata melihat-lihat label harga dan barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu tetap harus menyisihkan uang belanja. Berhemat adalah hal yang dia jalani selama ini.

Saat berada di bagian barang mudah pecah, perhatian Hinata memusat pada sebuah vas bunga minimalis berukiran unik. Menyebabkan sang gadis mendekat ke arah vas tersebut.

"Cantik sekali." Puji Hinata akan rupa kriya seni tiga dimensi tersebut dengan kagum. Lantas, gadis itu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keranjang milik Hinata sudah setengah penuh terisi oleh barang-barang yang dia inginkan.

"Kurasa sudah semua." Ujarnya melihat daftar yang sudah dia buat.

Berniat akan ke kasir, dia mendapati seseorang tiba-tiba merapat padanya. Sejenak dia membatu ketika merasakan tubuh seseorang yang berdempetan dengannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara derap langkah terdengar sangat keras. Dan itu membuat sang pemuda semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata.

"Kise-kun!" Seru gerombolan gadis ber-make-up tebal.

Suara itu terdengar berisik ketika melewati bagian rak tempat Hinata dan sang pemuda berdiri. Otot-otot Hinata `yang sempat menegang mulai rileks, setelah mendengar teriakan dari` para gadis itu.

"Tolong menjauh dariku, Kise-san." Hinata akhirnya berkata juga setelah dirinya cukup merasa risih dengan kedekaan mereka. "Kau membuatku tak nyaman."

"Hehehe… _gomenne_ , Hinatacchi." Tawa tak berdosa disuarakannya.

Menghela napas sejenak, sang gadis memilih untuk pergi. Akan tetapi, pemuda itu tak mengijinkan

" _Chotto matte_." Kise merangkul lengan Hinata menolak keinginan gadis itu untuk pergi. "Kenapa Hinatacchi selalu menghindar sih?"

"…." Hinata tak menjawab, dia lebih ingin menyingkirkan rangkulan Kise dari lengannya.

"Tak akan kulepaskan kalau Hinatacchi tidak menjawab, ssu." Rengek Kise.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan rangkulan super kuat itu, "Bukankah sudah kujawab waktu itu? Aku tidak ingin berteman. Jadi lepaskan tanganku, Kise-san."

Kise menggembungkan pipi sebal. " _Iie_. Hampir 2 minggu Hinatacchi tidak masuk klub. Bahkan setiap saat Murasacchi selalu meminta Akasicchi agar mau masuk ke klub, ssu."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengeluarkanku saja?" Tanya Hinata heran. Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk mengeluarkannya? Kenapa mereka memaksa dirinya untuk bergabung ke dalam klub?

"Eh?" Kise memandang Hinata dengan tatapan bingung kemudian berganti tersenyum lebar. "Hinatacchi adalah bagaian dari kami, ssu. Jadi mana mungin kami akan mengeluarkan Hinatacchi."

"…"

"Kise-kun. Akhirnya ketemu juga." Ujar seorang gadis dari rombongan fans Kise.

Para gadis mulai mendatangi dan mengerumuni Kise.

"Gomen minna, tapi aku sedang bersama temanku, ssu. Jadi, beri kami privasi, okay?" Kise mengedipkan mata berharap fans-nya akan memberi dia ruang untuk bersama Hinata.

"TIDAK." Tolak mereka bersamaan. "Kise-kun bersama kami saja."

"Kami mau minta foto."

"Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Minna. Kumohon." Kise merasa kelabakan sendiri mendapati fans-fansnya yang berdesak-desakan untuk merangkul atau meminta foto bersamanya.

Dan hal itu membuat Hinata ikut terdorong sampai menabrak pinggir rak.

DUGH

Tanpa memperdulian kondisi Hinata, para fans Kise terus berdesak-desakan meminta jatah foto bareng.

"Kise-kun. Ayo foto bareng denganku."

"Hari ini Kise-kun makin tampan deh."

"I love you Kise-kun."

Hinata mulai bangkit berdiri sembari menyentuh bahunya yang terantuk rak. Barang belanjaannya jatuh. Namun untungnya, tak ada yang pecah. Meskipun begitu, tanda persimpangan tercetak jelas di dahinya.

"Dasar berisik." Seru Hinata cukup marah.

Mereka yang sedang melakukan aksi meminta foto langsung terhenti.

"Eh…"

Hinata menatap nyalang mereka, "Bisa tidak jaga kelakuan kalian?"

"H-hinatacchi…" Gagap Kise tak tahu bahwa ekspresi marah Hinata cukup menakutkan.

"Uhh… siapa sih? Nggak jelas banget." Tutur salah seorang fans.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan tajam untuk mereka, "Gara-gara kalian, belanjaanku jatuh ke lantai. Bukannya minta maaf, kalian bertanya siapa aku?"

GLEK

' _H-hinatacchi marah, ssu.'_ Kise menjadi kikuk.

"Kise-kun. Kita pergi saja yuk." Ajak salah satu dari mereka meminta pergi.

"Iya. Lebih baik kita ke café saja." Setuju yang lain.

"Gadis ini aneh." Sahut gadis lain.

Tanpa fans Kise ketahui, pemuda itu memandang Hinata seolah meminta tolong.

Awalnya, Hinata ingin pura-pura tak melihat, tapi wajah memelas Kise membuat Hinata risih.

"Pemuda itu tetap di sini." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

Mereka memandang Hinata heran. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya siapa gadis ini sampai berani memerintah mereka membiarkan Kise bersamanya.

"Dia berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini. Kalian ingin idola kalian menjadi pemuda yang ingkar janji?" Tanya Hinata spontan.

"…."

"Bukankah sebagai penggemar yang baik, kalian harus menghargai privasi idola kalian? Dia juga bagian dari masyarakat. Jadi dia juga ingin memiliki privasi seperti orang lain. Memangnya kalian ingin dia terkurung di rumah selamanya karena kalian?" Ungkap Hinata mencoba menolong Kise.

Dan siapa duga, pernyataan Hinata membuat hati fansnya melunak. Dan membenarkan perkataan Hinata.

"Gomenne, Kise-kun."

"Gomen kalau kami menganggu waktu Kise-kun."

"Kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kise-kun."

Kise merasa canggung sejenak merasakan suasana ini, tapi dia abaikan. Karena dia sadar ini tidak akan terjadi dua kali. "Anoo… Minna, gomenasai. Tolong beri aku privasi hari ini. Karena jarang sekali aku bisa keluar dari kesibukanku, ssu."

Mereka—fans—mengembangka senyum ceria. "Tentu Kise-kun."

"Kami akan terus menyemangatimu."

"Aishiteru Kise-kun."

"Jaa, Minna." Akhirnya Kise mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada para fansnya.

"Jaa, Kise-kun..!"

Setelah keluar dari supermarket, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Kise berada di sisi kanan sedangkan Hinata di sisi kiri. Seperti aturan tak tertulis akan sopan-santun seorang laki-laki saat berjalan dengan seorang gadis.

"Arigatou, Hinatacchi." Kise mengucap banyak terimakasih, karena tanpa Hinata mungkin dia masih dikelilingi oleh fansnya seperti gula dikerubungi semut. "Jarang sekali aku bisa menikmati hari seperti ini selain di sekolah, ssu."

"Hn. Sampai jumpa, Kise-san." Tak membuang-buang waktu, Hinata langsung berpamitan.

"Eh?"

Gadis itu berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan hening. sehening malam, sampai dia dapat mendengar derap langkah yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Dengan wajah bodoh, Kise berdiri di samping Hinata. "Tehe… Aku kan ingin menemani Hinatacchi sesuai janjiku, ssu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Tidak mau, ssu. Aku bukan pemuda yang ingkar janji." Sekejap Kise langsung merebut kantong belanjaan Hinata, "Biar aku yang bawa. Aku 'kan seorang pria."

"…." Tanpa menolak, Hinata membiarkan Kise mambawa belanjaannya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menelusuri jalan. Dan seperti yang Hinata duga, banyak gadis yang memandang ke arah mereka. Tentu saja hal itu karena keberadaan Kise di sampingnya.

GREP

Langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan genggaman tangan besar Kise di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hinatacchi, ada es krim." Kise menunjuk mobil es krim. "Hinatacchi ayo beli es krim, ssu."

Kise menarik tangan Hinata. Pasrah, gadis itu mengikuti kemana sang copy cat akan membawanya.

Pemuda itu memesan dua es krim. Es krim strawberry dan Es krim coklat.

"Ini." Kise menyodorkan es krim rasa coklat untuk Hinata.

"Tidak." Tolak Hinata dengan sopan.

"Sudahlah terima saja, ssu." Kise mengambil tangan Hinata dan memberikan es krim itu ke tangannya.

"Kita duduk di sana saja." Kise kembali menarik Hinata untuk duduk di bangku taman yang dia tunjuk.

Suasana sore menjelang malam cukup indah terlihat di taman ini. Mereka menikmati es krim dalam diam. Meski malam akan datang sebentar lagi, masih ada beberapa anak yang bermain di taman bersama keluarganya.

Hinata hanya memandang datar mereka.

"Hinatacchi, tahu tidak pemandangan kota Tokyo saat malam hari?" Ucap Kise memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak."

"Wah… sayang sekali, ssu. Padahal pada malam hari suasana di sini sangat indah dan ramai." Ungkap Kise dengan takjup.

"…" Hinata mengerutkan alis.

"Karena aku kadang melakukan sesi pemotretan kapan saja, jadi aku tahu bagaimana suasana kota Tokyo saat malam, ssu." Kise membanggakan diri akan profesi yang digelutinya.

"Ohh..." Hinata hanya manggut-manggut.

"Hinatacchi pernah mengunjungi Tokyo tower?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tokyo tower…." Pandangan Hinata menerawang dua kata itu.

"Saat malam hari, dari puncak Tokyo Tower kita bisa melihat seluruh sudut kota Tokyo yang indah. Lampu-lampu di jalan dan rumah penduduk menjadi background pemandangan yang romantis, ssu."

Kise menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya saat berkunjung ke Tokyo Tower saat malam hari dan bagaimana suasana di sana. Bak, anak kecil yang tengah bercerita mata Kise tampak berbinar-binar. Tak jarang dia menggerak-gerakkan tangan untuk menjelaskan ceritanya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Hinatacchi ke sana." Tutur Kise menatap dalam Hinata.

Hinata menatap Kise sejenak dan mengukir senyum kecil. "Kau terlalu baik, Kise-san. Tapi tidak, terimakasih."

Kise menggembungkan pipi, "Aku tidak terima penolakan. Hinatacchi tidak boleh menolak permintaanku, ssu."

"Kise-san…" Hinata berhenti makan es krimnya. "Cukup."

"…." Kise terhenyak kaget mendengar perintah Hinata.

"Aku hargai usaha kalian untuk berteman denganku." Hinata memberi jeda, "Tapi kalian tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Kami hanya ingin berteman dengan Hinatacchi, ssu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kalian terlalu berharap."

"Kecewa itu sakit lho, Kise-san." Hinata tersenyum miring.

"…."

TAP

Hinata lalu beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Baiklah… Terimakasih untuk traktirannya, Kise-san. Lain kali akan aku ganti." Hinata berojigi sebentar alih-alih untuk berpamitan. "Sampai jumpa, Kise-san."

"Biar kuantar, ssu." Tawar Kise.

Hinata menolak dengan sopan, "Tidak perlu. Nikmati saja kebebasanmu dari waktu-waktu sibukmu."

Gadis bersurai indigo itu akhirnya melangkah pergi. Menjauhi tempat Kise yang masih duduk nyaman. Dan sebelum gadis itu melangkah keluar dari taman kota, seruan Kise mampu menghentikan langkahnya.

"HINATACCHI..!"

Hinata memiringkan kepala, berasumsi apa yang diinginkan sang idola para gadis itu. Kise mendekatkan telapak tangan di samping bibirnya. Tanda bahwa dia akan berteriak atau meneriakkan sesuatu. "KAU SUDAH TAHU BAHWA KAMI TAKKAN BISA MENDEKATIMU DENGAN BEGITU MUDAHNYA, 'KAN?"

Kise menghirup napas sebelum melanjutkan, "KARENA ITU, KAMI HARUS MEMAKSAMU. KAMI INGIN AGAR KAU MEMANDANG KAMI SEPENUHNYA."

Tak memberi waktu Hinata berkomentar, Kise langsung menyelonong pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membatu di tempat.

 **TBC**

*Bows* Gomenasai…! Seira nggak bisa menepatin janji untuk selalu update hari minggu. Awalanya sih mudah, tapi semakin hari inspirasi semakin jarang datangnya, kayak nya inspirasiku udah kaya bang toyib *pundung*

Tapi jangan khawatir, Seira akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat. Jadi, mohon sabar Minna.

Untuk Reihyu dan Chibi Hina mohon sabar ya. Seira akan coba cari inspirasi dulu.

Thanks for Reviews, Likes, and Follows :

Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610, Wysan, Ameyukio2, Hatakerohim97, Moulucifer666, Oortaka, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hinata lover.

Don't forget to Review

Kritik dan saran akan selalu Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	7. Langkah pertama

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Dapatkah kalian mendengarnya?**_

 _ **Suaraku yang penuh dengan airmata kesepian**_

.

RnR

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Midorima's POV ::::**_

 _ **.**_

"Shin-chan, kau mau ke mana?" Seru Kaasan yang menyembulkan kepala dari dinding dapur.

"Toserba." Jawabku sambil mengenakan sepatu santai.

"Sarapan dulu, Sin-chan." Perintahnya.

"Tidak perlu, Kaasan. Aku sarapan di luar saja, nanodayo." Tolakku beralih membenarkan penampilan. " _Itterasai_ , Kaasan."

Sebelum menutup pintu samar-samar terdengar gerutuan dari Kaasan atas tingkahku ini. Kurasa Tousan akan menjadi pelampiasan Kaasan karena aku. Membayangkannya tanpa sadar membuatku terkekeh. Mungkin karena aku adalah anak tunggal di keluarga ini.

Terlebih lagi, karena ini akhir pekan. Mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Mengingat aku ini anak basket. Tentunya waktuku di sekolah lebih banyak daripada di rumah. pun juga mereka. Ayahku adalah seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik dari Rumah sakit ternama di Tokyo. Midori Hospital. Sementara Ibu bekerja di perusahaan yang dirikan oleh Kakekku. Ayah dari ibuku. Hal itulah membuat rumahku setiap hari kecuali akhir pekan tampak sepi.

Yeah… Mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan. Karena itu aku tidak sempat menyaksikan tayangan Oha-Asa. Itulah yang membuatku rela melewaktan sarapan bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Bagaimana jika hari ini cancer berada di urutan terakhir? Terus jika aku tidak membawa lucky item, bisa saja aku akan terus kena nasib buruk. Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi padaku.

Alhasil, aku harus melihat unggahan di situs Oha-Asa yang kuikuti. Memang tidak ada peringkat di situs itu. Tapi, aku bersyukur paling tidak di sana tertulis lucky item apa yang harus dibawa oleh cancer.

Gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah. Aku harus segera mendapatkannya. Kulangkahkan kaki ke arah Toserba yang sudah menjadi langgananku. Di tengah perjalanan, aku sedikit merenggangkan otot. Pagi ini aku sama sekali belum olahraga. Tak heran jika otot-ototku terasa kaku.

KLINTING

Seperti dugaan, Toserba ini selalu ramai. Bahkan dipagi hari seperti ini, tempat ini menjadi incaran beberapa orang. Mungkin karena tempat ini cukup strategis. Ditambah di sini sangat lah komplit. Semua aksesoris terdapat di sini. Pokoknya top-lah untuk ukuran toko yang cukup besar.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rak gantungan kunci. Melihat-lihat apakah ada benda yang sedang kucari. Dan akhirnya aku melihatnya. Tepat di belakang gantungan kunci berbentuk tokoh kartun.

Baru saja akan kuambil, sebuah tangan mendahuluiku.

"Hei, aku dulu yang melihatnya, nanodayo." Seruku tak terima. Bisa-bisanya dia mendahuluiku. Aku duluan yang melihatnya. Pokonya tak akan kubiarkan lucky itemku direbut. Sebagai laki-laki aku tidak akan menyerah.

"Midorima-san?"

Tunggu. Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Kutolehkan kepala untuk mellihat siapa gerangan pemilik suara merdu ini.

Tepat di hadapanku berdiri gadis berambut indigo yang menggerai rambut panjangnya. Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya berbalut seragam sekolah. Hari ini aku melihatnya mengenakan baju polos berwarna biru lengan pendek yang dipadankan dengan celana jeans selutut. Cantik sekali.

Tapi, kenapa dia ada di sini? Bodoh. Kenapa juga aku tadi meneriakinya? Sial. Pasti dia akan berpikir aku pemuda yang kasar.

Katakan sesuatu, Shin. Atau kau akan membuatnya berpikir bahwa kau itu aneh.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nanodayo?" Astaga, apakah hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan. Suaraku juga bergetar. Rasanya aku ingin mengubur diriku sekarang.

"Tentu saja untuk membeli sesuatu. Tidak boleh?" Sudah kuduga. Pertanyaanku tadi memang aneh.

Okay Shin, berperilakulah biasa saja. Aku menarik napas panjang. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini, nanodayo."

"Ini memang kali pertama aku ke sini." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk pipi.

"Pantas." Sahutku singkat. Kualihkan kea rah lain, mencoba mengurasi rasa gugup yang mendera.

"Kalau begitu, Mata ashita ne, Midorima-san." Ucapnya membuatku kembali pada kenyataan.

Sedikit rasa kecewa menggelayuti hatiku ketika dia melangkah pergi. Apa yang kupikirkan? Bagaimana aku bisa kecewa? Kepalaku sedang error mungkin.

Kugelengkan kepala ringan, sebelum mencari benda yang sama seperti milik Hinata.

"Habis?" Gawat. Kenapa bisa habis? Tenang Shin, mungkin kau terlalu terburu-buru sehingga membuatmu tidak terlalu fokus. Bisa saja gantungan kunci itu terselip di tempat lain. Bukankah hal yang lumrah jika gantungan kunci tak berada di tempatnya? Ya. Pasti seperti itu.

Arrghh… masih belum ketemu juga. Aku menyerah. Aku memilih bertanya pada penjaga toko. Mungkin saja ada stok di gudang.

"Sumimasen, Baasan." Ujarku sesopan mungkin.

"Ya?" Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun menatapku ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, anak muda?"

"Gantungan kunci rubahnya masih ada?" Aku menunjuk tempat gantungan kunci, "Di sana sudah habis."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Itu stok terakhir." Terlihat raut penyesalan yang ditunjukkannya. Sial. Kurasa nasib sial mulai menempel padaku.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." Aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Maaf ya."

Kuanggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum kecil. Ketika keluar dari Toserba, aku memantabkan diri untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Harap-harap dia akan memberikan gantungan itu padaku.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku mendapati sosok gadis berbaju biru sedang berjalan pelan diantara banyaknya orang di trotoar. Rambutnya dapat mempermudahku mencari keberadaannya.

"Hinata!" Teriakku. Itu membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepala ke segala arah. Mencari siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Dan saat itulah tatapan kami bertemu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Midorima's End POV ::::**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda berambut hijau itu berlari kecil mendekati Hinata.

"Gantungan itu. tolong berikan padaku." Pinta sang pemuda.

Sang gadis hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada plastic tempat gantungan kunci berada. "Kenapa?"

"S-soalnya…" Midorima tampak bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana. Terlihat dari dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

"Soalnya?" Ulang Hinata meminta Midorima untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oha-asabilangituluckyitembintangcancerhariini." Wajah Midorima bersemu merah. Setelah mengucapkannya dalam satu tarikan napas, Hinata tampak takjub. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Tapi, Midorima tak melihat itu karena dia memejamkan mata. Sangat malu.

"Pfftt…" Suara tawa Hinata membuat Midorima membuka mata. Pemuda itu takjub sekaligus heran. Kenapa Hinata tertawa?

"Kau percaya dengan Oha-Asa?" Tanya Hinata setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa lucu dari kalimat Midorima.

"Kenapa?" Sedikit nada kesal Midorima tertuang dalam ucapan.

Hinata menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk, "Gomenne. Aku baru tahu kalau kau pemuda yang menarik, Midorima-san."

Midorima mematung akan pernyataan Hinata. Wajahnya memerah. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke tempat lain. Tak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberikan ini pada Midorima-san. Gomenne."

"Akan kubeli." Midorima mencoba menawar.

"Tidak bisa." Hinata menggeleng mantap.

"Akan kuberikan apapun." Midorima mendesak.

"Tidak." Hinata masih menolak.

Dilain tempat. Seorang pemuda tampan tengah berdiri kokoh di depan pintu apartemen. Kaus berwarna biru gelap menempel pas di badannya. Tak lupa celana jeans gelap sepanjang lutut. Pemuda itu tampak keren dalam balutan pakaian kasual tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Kembali dia mengentuk pintu apartemen. Seakan menghiraukan peraturan yang ada, dia mengetuk pintu apartemen berulang kali. Sudah cukup lama dia mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada tanggapan. Dia akan terus mengetuk pintu sampai sang pemilik membukanya.

CKLEK

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang amat sangat dia kenal. Baju seragam berwana biru malam dan wajah segarnya membuat dia berpikir bahwa sepupunnya ini akan berangkat kerja.

"Yo." Sapa Aomine ramah dan bersemangat.

Shoichi menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan malas dan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seulas senyum watados menghias wajah Aomine, "Hanya berkunjung."

"Pulanglah." Shoichi memutar bola mata sebelum mengunci apartemennya.

"Kau mau kerja?" Tanya Aomine mengikuti langkah kaki Shoichi.

Tanpa membalikkan bada, Soichi berkata. "Tidak. Aku mau ke bar."

"Seriusan." Tukas Aomine membuat rupa Shoichi tambah jengkel.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Daiki." Shoichi memperingatkan.

Aomine hanya menggedikkan bahu santai, "Aku hanya mau ikut ke kantormu."

"…" Shoichi merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban sang sepupu. Ditatapnya wajah Aomine dengan seksama. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aomine mendapati dirinya ditatap tajam oleh sang sepupu.

"Terserahlah. Tapi jangan mengangguku." Shoichi hanya mengusap wajah pelan, merasa sia-sia jika meladeni sepupunya. Waktunya hanya akan terbuang sia-sia. Mengingat betapa bebalnya otak Aomine.

Akhirnya dua pemuda itu menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Shoichi. Sebenarnya Aomine memiliki motor, namun akan repot jadinya jika dia menggunakan motor untuk ke kantor Soichi. Maka dari itu, dia lebih suka numpang di mobil Shoichi. Apalagi Shoichi yang mengemudi. Paling tidak dirinya bisa santai.

Selama perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka suara. Shoichi fokus pada jalan, sedangkan Aomine fokus pada kegiatan membaca majalah favoritnya.

"Hah… Bisa tidak jauhkan majalah itu dari teritoriku?" Tegur Shoichi tidak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Hn." Gumam Aomine tak menggubris perkataan Shoichi.

Tak mendapati pergerakan dari Aomine, senyum penuh kejengkelan terukir indah di bibirnya. "Oh. Begitu ya."

SET

Shoichi menginjak rem secara mendadak. Aomine sedikit kaget merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti tiba-tiba. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengomel tak jelas, selagi Shoichi mengukir senyumannya untuk Aomine.

"Turun." Nada perintah sudah keluar dari bibir Shoichi di sela senyumannya.

"Apa? Nggak mau." Tolak Aomine. Pemuda itu tak mau diturunkan ditengah jalan. Bukan karena dia tak tau arah, hanya saja dia malas jika harus berjalan. Lagipula kenapa dia harus berjalan sementara tujuan mereka sama?

"Turun nggak." Shoichi masih mengulas senyumnya.

"Nggak. Apaan sih?"

"Kau pilih turun dari mobilku atau jauhkan majalah itu dari pandanganku?" Nada penuh ancaman terasa di pendengaran Aomine. Sedikit banyak rasa ngeri mendengar suara itu. Bagaimanapun juga Shoichi tidak bisa dianggap enteng saat marah. Jangan lupa bahwa motor sportnya yang lama dirusak oleh Shoichi. Itupun diakibatkan dia tidak sengaja menginjak ponsel milik sang opsir kepala. Dia tidak ingin motor sportnya kali ini jadi korban.

"Tsk." Tak ingin membuat masalah lebih lanjut, Aomine memilih menutup majalahnya dan menaruhnya di _dashboard_.

"Jangan taruh di sana. Kau ingin aku dibunuh Orangtuaku, hah?!" Marah Shoichi namun mulai menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Akan kuambil nanti, dasar cerewet." Rasa jengkel kini juga menghinggapi wajah Aomine.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika lupa." Aomine mengangguk tak niat.

"Ck. Jalankan saja mobilnya lebih cepat. Kau ingin telat?" Pandangan Aomine diarahkan ke luar jendela. Alih-alih meredakan rasa jengkel yang dirasakan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di kantor di akhir pekan sepert ini?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Aomine.

Shoichi terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata langka itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah?!" Rasa jengkel Aomine bertambah.

Shoichi mencoba menetralkan tawanya, "Sejak kapan kau penasaran dengan pekerjaanku?"

"Ck. Menyesal aku bertanya." Kembali dilayangkan pandangan ke luar.

Kembali tawa terdengar di dalam mobil, "Aku hanya berkunjung saja di sana. Lagipula di rumah rasanya sepi."

"Bukankah kantormu itu membosankan?" Aomine menyahut.

"Membosankan itu hidupmu, Daiki. Bukan kantorku." Cemooh Shoichi.

"Tsk." Decakan kembali keluar dari pihak Aomine.

"Lagipula ada beberapa orang yang menjenguk keluaganya di hari minggu." Tukas Shoichi menarik keingintahuan Aomine.

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Shoichi dengan minat penasaran. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." Sang opsir mengangguk.

"Termasuk…. Hyuuga?" Tanya Aomine penu hati-hati.

Soichi yang memang sengaja mengumpankan perkataannya akhirnya menyeringai.

' _Kena kau, Daiki.'_ Batin pemuda berkacamata itu.

Shoichi menatap datar Aomine dengan segala keingintahuannya, "Tentu saja. Dia pengunjung tetap. Setiap Akhir pekan dia selalu berkunjung."

"Jam berapa dia biasanya mengunjungi ayahnya?"

"Kenapa? Kau sepertinya sangat penasaran sekali tentang si Hyuuga ini?" Shoichi yang bertanya seperti itu membuat Aomine tak nyaman sendiri. Seolah-olah dia sudah tertangkap basah.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak penasaran dengannya." Aomine mengelak.

"Oh." Shoichi hanya mengangkat bahu.

Sementara Aomine memilih merutuki perkataannya, Shoichi malah tertawa keras dalam hati. Tak menyangka si gadis Hyuuga benar-benar bisa membuat sepupunya sampai seperti ini. Seorang Aomine Daiki yang selalu memprioritaskan Basket dan Mei-chan, bisa dibuat uring-uringan oleh gadis yang masih terombang-ambing dalam menetapkan keputusannya.

' _Yah.. aku hanya bisa mengharpkan kebahagian untuk kalian.'_ Batin Shoichi kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir.

"Ohayou, Imayoshi-san." Sapa seorang opsir muda saat melihat Shoichi dan Aomine memasuki kantor.

"Ohayou." Balas Shoichi ramah.

Semua orang menyapa Shoichi. Tak sedikit para perempuan terpesona akan sosok Shoichi maupun Aomine. Tak henti-henti mereka memuji fisik mereka. Apalagi wajah rupawan mereka. Wajah bak dewa Yunani yang terpahat sempurna.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Shoichi penarasan.

"Aku tahu kalau aku seksi, tapi mereka terlalu melototi tubuhku." Seringai Aomine sembari mengelus dagunya.

Shoichi memutar bola matanya jengah. Rasanya dia menyesal sudah menanyakan itu pada si hitam Aomine.

Mengetahui Shoichi menatapnya seperti itu, membuat emosi Aomine kembali meningkat. "Kenapa?! Iri, heh?"

Shoichi menggelengkan kepala ringan lalu meneruskan langkah, "Berteman dengan Ryouta membuatmu sedikit berpikir sepertinya."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Tanya Aomine tak terima disamakan dengan model alay itu.

"Narsis." Dia menggedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak narsis. Aku memang seksi."

"Dasar gelap."

Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Ini tidak gelap. Tapi eksotis, inilah kulit yang dipuja-puja oleh gadis-gadis. Bilang saja kalau kau iri, dasar pucat."

CKLEK

"Seharusnya aku tadi sudah menendangmu dari mobil."

"Sayang sekali itu baru terpikir sekarang olehmu." Aomine menepuk pundak Shoichi seolah prihatin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin berhadapan dengan kematianmu ya?"

Mengabaikan ancaman Shoichi, Aomine memilih berbaring di salah satu sofa yang ada di kantor sepupunya itu.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan terdengar lantang dari balik pintu sebuah apartemen. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rupa ramah dan menawan itu megetuk pintu dengan semangat. Berharap sang pemilik apartemen segera membukanya. Tak jarang panggilan yang dia serukan agar sang pemilik terbangun.

"Neji. Kau masih tidur ya?"

Beberapa kali dia menyerukan kalimat yang sama. Ketika terdengar pergerakan dari dalam apartemen, pemuda itu berhenti.

Dan benar saja, tak berama lama pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang belum sempat cuci muka terlebih rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di apartemenku?" Tanya Neji dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Senyum manis hadir di wajah Nijimura. "Tentu saja mengunjungi sahabatku ini."

Neji yang mendengar pernyataan itu menatap jijik Nijimura. Dia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki sahabat sekonyol Nijimura.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Nijimura yang ditatap hanya memiringkan kepala sok imut.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak menerima tamu pagi-pagi." Neji mencoba mengusirnya dengan tangan, seakan-akan sedang mengusir kucing.

Nijimura mengatupkan tangan di depan dada, "Biarkan aku masuk, Neji. Kumohon."

"Tidak. Pulang sana." Tolaknya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusir tamumu." Nijimura mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi cemberutnya. Bukannya meluluhkan hati Neji, pemuda Hyuuga itu malah mendorong-dorong tubuh Nijimura agar segera pergi.

"Sayangnya aku bisa. Pergilah."

Tak mau menyerah, Nijimura menunjukkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Menurutnya, jurus ini 90% ampuh di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Nggak mempan."

Atau mungkin tidak. Ayolah. Mana mungkin pridogy Hyuuga bisa diluluhkan hanya dengan Puppy Eyes. Sia-sia.

Merasa tak kehabisan cara, Nijimura mundur satu langkah dan merapikan dirinya. Neji sempat penasaran akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Nijimura. Hingga akhirnya, dia harus menutup rapat telinganya sebelum indra pendengarnya itu rusak.

"AKU INGIN BEGINI. AKU INGIN BEGITU. INGIN INI INGIN ITU BANYAK SEKALI. SEMUA SEMUA SEMUA DAPAT DIKABULKAN. DAPAT DIKABULKAN DENGAN KANTONG AJAIB. AKU INGIN TER—"

"Oi. Hentikan jeritanmu. Kau bisa mengganggu penghuni apartemen yang lain."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mengijinkanku masuk." Nijimura malah menjulurkan lidah pada Neji untuk mengejek pemuda itu. Melihat akan berapa lama pemuda Hyuuga itu bertahan dengan sifat keras kepalanya.

"AKU INGIN TERBANG BEBAS SETINGGI ANGKASA. HEI BALING-BALING BAMBU. LA LA LA. AKU SAYANG SEKALI DO—"

Menyerah, Neji memilih membungkam mulut Nijimura dengan tangannya. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatnya kesal.

"Akan kulepas jika kau tutup mulut." Desis Neji memperingatkan Nijimura. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk berharap Neji secepatnya melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya. Lagian, dia tidak ingin kehabisan napas oleh bungkaman Neji.

Setelah terlepas, Neji kemudian kembali masuk tanpa menutup pintu. Sementara Nijimura tersenyum senang atas kemenangannya yang kesekian kali.

"Sumimasen." Dia berjalan masuk, tak lupa menutup pintu apartemen.

Baru beberapa langkah, mulut Nijimura menganga lebar. "Astaga, pemandangan macam apa ini? Apakah ini apartemen seorang bujang lapuk? Bahkan aroma ini mengingatkanku dengan aroma para jomblo."

PLAK

Neji memukul kepala Nijimura. Perkataan Nijimura yang selalu blak-blakkan tak jarang membuat Neji selalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan bahkan tendangan. Nijimura tentu tak marah, karena dia tahu Neji melakukan itu bukan karena benci. Tapi karena mereka tahu, bahwa itulah hal yang membuat mereka sedekat ini.

"Keparat. Kau ingin bertarung denganku ya?" Seperti biasa, reaksi Neji yang berlagak garang pada Niijmura mampu mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Nijimura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke udara. "Ayolah Neji-chan, aku hanya prihatin saja denganmu."

"Brengsek. Pulanglah jika kau berniat mengangguku." Amarah Neji mulai memuncak.

Nijimura langsung angkat tangan tak ingin berdebat dengan Neji meskipun itu bisa jadi hiburan untuknya. Lagian, dia tidak ingin mendapat pukulan lagi dari mantan atlit kampusnya. Walau kata Neji pukulan itu hanya pukulan biasa. Tapi bagi Nijimura pukulan seorang atlit beladiri sangatlah kuat. Bahkan tak sedikit rintihan keluar dari bibirnya.

Nijimura mengikuti Neji yang duduk di ruang tamu."Hei, Neji."

"Hn." Neji membaringkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memilih memejamkan mata.

"Aku lapar." Keluhnya.

"Hn." Sahut Neji.

Nijimura celingak-celinguk mencari makan, "Kau punya makanan?"

"Hn." Neji tak menggubris perkataan sahabatnya.

"Astaga. Bisakah kau hilangkan dua huruf itu dari kamusmu?" Nijimura mulai kesal.

"Hn." Kembali dua konsonan itu keluar dari mulut Neji.

"Neji aku lapar." Rengeknya dengan manja.

"Ck. Berisik." Neji memiringkan badan sehingga wajahnya sekarang menghadap pada sandaran sofa.

Merasa tak akan mendapat respon dari Neji, dia memilih berjalan ke dapur. Mungkin saja ada stok makanan yang tersisa di sana.

Dibukanya kulkas, membayangkan ada setumpuk makanan instan di sana atau paling tidak minuman dingin. Perutnya memang selalu minta jatah sarapan. Mengingat dirinya tidak pernah melewatkan hal itu.

Kosong.

Tak menemukan makanan di sana, Nijimura mulai menggeledah keseluruhan dapur. Mulai dari rak, meja makan atau bahkan tempat-tempat yang biasanya ada makanan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dapur Neji benar-benar kosong. Seolah tempat itu tak terjamah.

"Neji. Dapurmu kosong. Kau belum belanja ya?" Teriak Nijimura dari dapur dan tak mendapat sahutan dari Neji.

"Meja makanmu bahkan kosong." Nijimura kembali bersuara.

"Tsk. Berhentilah merengek. Kalau kau lapar di luar ada café yang sudah buka jam segini. Pergi sana." Neji semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sandaran sofa.

Nijimura hanya memasang raut cemberut mendengar usiran Neji. "Temani aku, Neji."

"Argh. Maumu apa sih?" Geram Neji yang kemudian beralik duduk dan bersandar ke sofa. Kedatangan Nijimura memang selalu membuat emosinya melonjak naik.

Dengan wajah melas, Nijimura membujuk Neji. "Temani aku makan. Jika aku sendiri bisa-bisa aku diculik."

"Tidak ada yang akan menculikmu." Neji menggaruk kepalanya malas.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan manis dan tampan. Kalau ada gadis-gadis yang menculikku untuk dijadikan koleksi pacarnya gimana? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan itu." Dia hanya bergidik ngeri dengan pikirannya itu.

Neji kembali menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan menjijikkan. "Aku akan bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada mereka. Karena mereka bisa menjauhkanmu dariku."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Terserah."

Nijimura berpikir sejenak sebelum seringai menghias wajahnya.

"Terserah ya."

Nijimura mendekati Neji dengan seringai iblis. Neji memandang aneh sahabatnya, dia merasakan firasat buruk tentang seringai itu. "Kau mau mati ya? Menjauh dariku."

BRAK BRUK BUGH

Terjadilah pergelutan dimana Nijimura menyeret tubuh Neji yang terus memberontak.

"Oi. Oi. Appa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Neji terus memberontak saat Nijimura menariknya ke suatu tempat.

Sampai tubuh Neji terlempar ke lantai dingin dan sedikit basah. Tak lupa Nijimura juga melemparkan sehelai handuk pada Neji.

"Mandi yang bersih ya, Neji-chan." Tutur Nijimura sok imut sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Terdengar teriakan dan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Neji untuk Nijimura. Namun pemuda itu hanya terkikik geli. Benar-benar menyenangkan membuat Neji sekesal itu.

Baru ingin keluar kamar, ekor mata Nijimura tertarik dengan secarik kertas di atas kabinet di sisi ranjang Neji. Penasaran akan isi kertas itu, Nijimura meraih dan membacanya dengan seksama. Segaris senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kapan aku bersyukur karena rasa lapar ini." Dikembalikannya secarik kertas itu ke tempatnya. "Hari ini aku ingin makan dan belanja sepuasnya."

"Neji-chan! Cepatlah! Aku ingin berkencan dan menghabiskan akhir pekanku denganmu." Nijimura berteriak keras sembari menahan tawa.

"URUSAI..!" Seru Neji dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

"Midorima-san. Ini hanya gantungan kunci, kau tidak perlu membayar banyak hal untuk ini."

Sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata menghela napas mendengar segala permohonan dari pemuda berambut hijau. Bahkan dia rela mengikuti kemanapun Hinata pergi. Midorima tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum mendapatkan benda yang ada di tangan Hinata.

"Pokoknya aku menginginkan gantungan kunci itu, nanodayo." Kekeuh Midorima.

Hinata yang merasa kesal hanya menghentakkan kakinya, "Di toko yang tadi kau bisa mencari yang lain kan?"

"Tapi stok untuk gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah hanya tersisa satu. Dan itu ada di tanganmu." Jawab Midorima mengabaikan tatapan tajam Hinata.

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika bukan rubah?" Nada sebal Hinata mulai menguasai suaranya.

"Tidak boleh, nanodayo. Oha-Asa bilang gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah. Bukan yang lain, nanodayo." Midorima ikutan keras kepala.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Midorima, Hinata memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan pelan. "Midorima-san, sehari tak membawa Lucky item tak akan membuatmu sengsara."

"Tidak. Nasib buruk akan mengikutiku jika aku tak membawa lucky item hari ini, nanodayo." Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Midorima-san, kau boleh saja percaya pada Oha-Asa. Tapi jangan sampai hal yang kau percayai menghancurkan hidupmu." Nasehatnya.

Midorima mulai keras kepala, "Oha-Asa tidak akan menjerumuskanku, nanodayo."

"Sulit sekali bicara denganmu, Midori—"

"Oi, Suigetsu. Apakah kau mengenal tempat ini?"

DEG

Hinata yang ingin kembali menasehati Midorima tiba-tiba membatu. Wajahnya mendadak menjadi pucat pasi. Tak hanya itu, keringat dingin pun mulai keluar. Sementara Midorima hanya mengerutkan alis. Merasa heran sekaligus khawatir.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, tiga orang berseragam _high school_ sedang berjalan santai. Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka mengedarkan mata mengamati suasana pagi di Tokyo.

"Tentu saja. Orang tuaku sering mengajakku ke sini." Pemuda yang dipanggil Suigetsu menanggapi pertanyaan sang gadis dengan bangga.

"Jika kita sampai tersesat, aku akan menghajarmu." Ancam pemuda berambut jingga.

Suigetsu menggerakkan telapak tangan ke atas dan ke bawah, "Tidak akan tersesat. Tenang saja, Jugo."

"Lalu di mana tempat yang kau bilang menarik itu?" Si gadis bergelayut manja di lengan Suigetsu.

"Tenang saja, Karin sayang. Mall itu tak jauh dari sini." Ujar Suigetsu sambil mengelus lengan Karin.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin belanja sebanyak-banyaknya. Akan kubeli baju-baju yang tak ada di Konoha."

"Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku sudah membawa kartu kredit ayahku. Jadi kita bisa belanja sepuas mungkin."

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari mereka.

Ingin rasanya Hinata berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari sana. Namun kakinya sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan. Hanya matanya yang menunjukkan betapa takutnya dia. Tatapannya tak fokus. Bahkan, tangannya mulai bergetar.

"Hinata… Hinata…" Midorima melambaikan tangan di depan Hinata berharap eksistensinya disadari Hinata.

Dan beruntungnya hal itu membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan. Midorima sendiri merasa khawatir akan kediaman Hinata beberapa saat tadi. Raut pucat Hinata menumbuhkan rasa khawatir dalam dirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat." Midorima menatap wajah ayu Hinata. Gadis itu melihat jelas raut khawatir di wajah si Shooter terbaik di Teiko.

GREB

Tanpa di duga, Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Midorima yang masih berada mengambang di depan wajahnya. Tatapannya masih tak fokus.

"A-ano… J-jika Midorima mau gantungan kunci ini, k-kumohon… kumohon bawa aku pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini."

Dia dapat merasakan tangan gemetar Hinata saat tangan mereka saling terpaut.

"Hinata?"

"K-kumohon." Hinata menunduk dengan bahu bergetar.

"Kenapa?" Midorima masih belum mengetahui apa penyebab ketakutan Hinata.

"Bawa aku pergi. Cepatlah." Desak Hinata.

Tak ingin membuang waktu apalagi membuat Hinata tambah ketakutan, dia berjalan cepat dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu seiring langkah kakinya. Dia berharap genggamannya mampu membuat rasa takut Hinata paling tidak akan berkurang.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berada di depan pintu masuk sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"M-midorima-san. Ano…"

"Aku belum makan, nanodayo."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku pamit. Sebelumnya terimakasih atas bantuannya."

"Jangan pergi." Midorima berdehem, "Maksudku karena kita sudah di sini kenapa kita tidak makan sekalian, nanodayo? Lagipula sepertinya kau juga belum makan 'kan?"

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya.

"Ayo masuk. Kutraktir." Tangan mereka yang masih bertautan mempermudah Midorima menarik gadis itu ke dalam Maji Burger.

Midorima menunjuk tempat kosong untuk mereka duduki. Sementara Hinata berjalan ke tempat itu, Midorima berinisiatif memesan makanan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda berambut hijau membawa dua nampan dengan makanan di atasnya.

Setelah berterimakasih untuk makanannya, Hinata kembali bungkam. Sedangkan Midorima sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri..

"Ehem." Midorima berdehem mencoba menarik atensi Hinata.

"Bukannya mau ikut campur, tapi… aku tadi melihat anak-anak berseragam Konoha."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar kalimat pemuda itu.

"Bukankah itu sekolahmu dulu? Sebelum pindah ke Teiko, nanodayo?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Kenapa kau malah melarikan diri?"

"Etto…" Hinata mengalihkan pandang ke burgernya, "Aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku yang sedang berantakan. Jadi, begitulah."

Pemuda itu menyadari gelagat aneh pada temannya, tapi dia hanya diam. Membiarkan agar Hinata sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Kau tidak berantakan. Kau masih terlihat cantik, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "B-bukan berarti aku memujimu."

Hinata tersenyum. Bahunya sedikit lebih rilex. "Kau benar-benar tsundere."

"Tsundere janai yo."

"Tsundere."

"Iie."

"Tsundere."

"Iie."

"Iie."

"Tsundere."

Midorima menutup mulutnya, di sisi lain Hinata tersenyum puas.

"Ara… ara… maaf mempermainkanmu, Midorima-san. Kau benar-benar lucu."

Midorima masih bersemu sambil memakan burger miliknya alih-alih menyembunyikan rona merah dari penglihatan Hinata.

"Kau… tinggal di dekat sini ya?" Midorima membuka percakapan.

Dia mengangguk, "Umm… jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sekolah."

"Dengan orangtuamu?"

"Tidak. Sendiri."

"Kau tidak takut? Kau kan seorang gadis." Kembali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "B-bukan berarti aku peduli."

Hinata mengulas senyum. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, Midorima-san."

"Kau memanggil ayahku, ya?"

"Heh?"

Pemuda itu melayangkan tatapan dalam, "Panggil nama depanku. Jika kau berkunjung ke rumahku dan kau memanggil margaku, keluargaku akan bingung."

"Eh?"

Sambil mengetukkan telunjuk ke meja, Midorima kembali menjelaskan. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya salah jika suatu hari aku mengajakmu sebagai… temanku untuk berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Walaupun aku tidak memaksa sih." Tambahnya.

Entah kenapa hati Hinata sedikit menghangat mendengar ajakan tersebut, "Haik. Shintarou-kun."

"Begitu lebih baik. B-bukan berarti aku menginginkannya." Pemuda itu kembali membenarkan kacamata yang Hinata sadari tidak bergerak se-mili pun.

"Shintarou-kun, kemarin Kise-san mengatakan bahwa—"

"Itu keputusan si kuning idiot itu sendiri." Potongnya. Bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi… aku masih heran. Kenapa kalian tidak memilih mengganti posisiku?" Pandangan Hinata dilemparkan ke luar.

"Memang seharusnya kami mengganti posisimu. Untuk posisi manager basket yang banyak sekali diinginkan gadis-gadis di sekolah, kau dengan mudahnya menginginkan keluar."

Midorima menyesap minuman berkarbonasi miliknya, "Kau hanya masuk sehari setelah penerimaanmu beberapa minggu yang lalu. kau menghindari kami seolah kami adalah virus. Dan wajar kalau kami akan sakit hati atas perlakuanmu."

Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah. "Lantas—"

"Tapi… benar perkataan Akashi."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Apa yang dikatakan si iblis merah itu?

"Kami adalah sekumpulan orang idiot yang beruntungnya memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam basket. Dan itulah… kenapa kami masih saja berharap kau masuk ke dalam klub." Kini tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Shin—"

"Gantungan itu untukmu saja." Midorima beranjak sembari membawa minumannya, "Aku sudah mendapatkan lucky itemku hari ini."

"…"

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Midorima mengukir senyum kecil tepat sebelum meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang termenung.

"…."

Sadar akan lamunannya, gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatan makannya. Baru setelah itu dia memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Sumimasen."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Dengan sopan sang pelayan datang memenuhi panggilan pelanggan.

"Tolong 2 bento paket 3 dibungkus."

"Bento paket tiga dibungkus. Mohon ditunggu, Nona." Ulang sang pelayan. Anggukan dari Hinata membiarkan sang pelayan mulai menyiapkan permintaan dari sang pelanggan.

Tak berapa lama pesanan Hinata datang. Terbungkus rapi di dalam sebuah kresek berwarna putih dengan logo tempat itu.

Sejujurnya Hinata sedikit ragu membeli makanan itu untuk Ayahnya. Mengingat Hiashi jarang sekali menyentuh makanan selain buatannya. Kepala keluarga itu lebih suka memakan masakan Hinata daripada masakan luar. Meskipun jika itu restoran bintang lima sekalipun.

"Wah wah wah… Kejutan apa ini?"

Sebuah suara berhasil menyadarkan renungan Hinata. Suara familiar di telinganya sukses membuat jantungnya bekerja 10 kali lebih cepat. Dengan memberanikan diri, gadis bermata amethyst itu membalikkan badan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hyuuga." Seringai Karin terlihat jelas di mata Hinata.

"K-karin."

.

"Daiki." Panggil Shoichi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas-berkas penting di genggamannya.

"Hn?" Sahut Aomine tak berniat.

"Berhenti memainkan tirai jendela." Tegur Shoichi sedikit risih mendapati kelakuan aneh sang sepupu.

Tangan Aomine dengan senantiasa memainkan tali gorden. Membuka lalu menutupnya. Terus seperti itu. "Kenapa?"

Menarik napas panjang, Shoichi mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Kau membuat orang-orang melihat ke sini."

"Lalu?" Kembali mendengar nada tak mau tahu dari Aomine membuat dirinya tak lagi bisa menahan emosi.

BRAK

Aomine terlonjak mendengar gebrakan keras dari belakang tubuhnya. Inginnya Aomine mengutuk Shoichi karena hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Saangnya, itu keputusan yang salah. Aomine malah mendapati Shoichi tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan yang membuat dirinya merinding disko.

"Keluar!" Geraman keluar dari bibir Shoichi.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Aomine terlihat sedikit bingung dan takut melihatnya.

Pemuda yang menyandang pangkat opsir kepala itu sedikit merilekskan bahunya. Dengan emosi yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubunnya namun bisa ditahan, dia sedikit berdesis. Berharap sepupunya yang kolot itu tak memperparah emosinya. "Keluar dari sini, Aomine Daiki."

"Nggak!"

Putus sudah tali kesabaran Shoichi. Dengan ulasan senyum kecil, dia mengambil beberapa buku di meja. Selanjutnya buku itu dilemparkan ke tubuh Aomine yang sedang duduk malas di sofa.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Segala macam buku setebal kamus menghantam tubuh Aomine bertubi-tubi. Sang pelaku pelemparan masih memasang senyum manis. Sementara si korban terus menghindar walau tak berhasil. Lagipula, mana bisa dia menghindari lemparan dari seorang Shoichi Imayoshi. Sang sniper terbaik se-Jepang.

"Tsk. Iya. Iya aku keluar." Aomine menyerah. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan menang.

Shoichi yang mendengar itu menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Sebelum Aomine lenyap dari balik pintu, dia kembali mengeluarkan kalimat. "Rapikan buku-buku tadi ke meja."

"Apa? Nggak mau." Tolak Aomine mentah-mentah. Gila apa. Siapa yang melempar. Siapa yang harus merapikan.

Mendapati kalimat tolakan, Shoichi kembali melayangkan tatapan membunuuh.

"Iya iya. Dasar iblis." Alhasil, Aomine mau tidak mau mengambil buku-buku yang tercecer di lantai. Kemudian meletakkannya di meja kerja Shoichi. Tentunya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Baru, dia diperbolehkan—diusir—sepupunya untuk keluar dari ruangannya

Saat itu juga banyak orang-orang melihat kasihan padanya. Karena mereka tadi mendengar suara berdebam berturut-turut di dalam ruangan sang opsir kepala. Sudah dipastikan bahwa pemuda berambut navy itulah korban dari sang iblis bermata sipit.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Bentak Aomine tak suka dilihat seperti itu.

Akibatnya, mereka kembali ke kegiatan semula. Tak lagi berani menatap Aomine. Walau sesekali mereka melirik pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut. Sang obyek hanya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kantor polisi.

.

Suigetsu mendekati Hinata. Tentunya dengan seringai iblis. "Kau tahu gara-gara Neji aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu."

"Dan karenamu kami harus membersihkan toilet seminggu penuh. Hanya karena mereka kehilangan asset mereka yang berharga." Imbuh Karin menambah level dendam mereka pada sang gadis Hyuuga.

Meyakinkan diri bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja, Hinata menatap lurus pada mereka. "Kalian memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Apa?! Dasar jalang!" Karin murka. Awalnya dia kaget mendapati Hinata yang berani menjawab perkataanya.

Tanpa mengurangi tatapan tajamnya, Hinata berkata dengan datar. "Bercerminlah, Karin. Siapa yang jalang sebenarnya di sini."

PLAK

Satu tamparan melayang ke pipi mulus Hinata. Tidak siap dengan serangan dadakan itu, Hinata sedikit oleng. Kepalanya mulai pening. Tamparan Karin tidak main-main kerasnya.

"Itu masih belum cukup untuk meredakan ama—" Belum selesai mengumpat. Karin mendapati sebuah tangan yang mengarah padanya.

PLAK

Juugo, Suigetsu bahkan Karin terbelalak. Tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Hinata Hyuuga yang mereka kenal sebagai gadis pemalu, dan sangat baik hati. Bahkan mereka yakin Hinata tak berani membunuh seekor semut, hari ini dia melayangkan tamparan balasan untuk Karin.

"Berani sekali tangan kotormu menyentuhku, Hyuuga!" Teriak Karin tak terima. Urat-urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di leher dan keningnya.

"Kau mulai berani ya, Hinata." Desis Suigetsu. Niatnya akan mukul Hinata, Juugo malah menahan tangan itu.

"Suigetsu, jangan memicu masalah." Juugo memperingati.

"Jugo, kau sebenarnya mendukung siapa di sini, hah?!" Suigetsu menyentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman sahabatnya berambut jingga itu.

Jugo hanya menggedikkan bahu tak menjawab. Dia memang tidak pernah suka perkelahian. Walaupun begitu, Juugo tetap harus diwaspadai. Mengingat dia juga jeblosan dari klub judo.

"Brengsek! Aku ingin sekali menghancurkan wajahmu atas apa yang kakakmu perbuat padaku." Geram Suigetsu mengepalkan tangan sampai otot berwarna hijau tercetak jelas di kulit pucatnya.

Tanpa rasa takut, Hinata menatap tak suka pada si gigi runcing. "Suigetsu, kau ini hanyalah sampah masyarakat. Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya setalah apa yang coba kau lakukan padaku."

"Tsk. Berani sekali kau memfitnah pacarku dasar jalang." Karin mencoba menampar Hinata. Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu berhasil menahannya. Lalu dihentakkan tangan itu sambil menatap nyalang ke arah Karin.

"Jangan lupa aku seperti ini karena siapa. Lagipula aku sudah muak dengan sikapmu, Karin." Tegas Hinata.

"A-apa?!"

Tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya, Karin serta merta mendorong tubuh Hinata sampai tubuh itu terjerembab ke tanah.

Suigetsu mengulas seringai, "Karin, sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang dengannya."

Karin ikut menyeringai, "Kau benar, sayang. Kita bisa melukis sesuatu di kulitnya yang mulus dengan kukuku."

Juugo yang sedari tadi menjadi pengamat keadaan, sedikit risih mendapat beberapa orang mulai berkerumun melihat mereka. Bahkan, dia dapat merasakan ada seorang yang sedang melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada mereka. Aura yang dipancarkan orang itu mampu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Suigetsu, Karin. Sebaiknya kita pergi." Jugo mulai bersuara.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bergabung, jangan mengganggu kesenangan kami, Jugo." Suigetsu melemparkan desisan yang tentu diabaikan oleh Juugo. Karena pemuda itu masih mencari 'orang' yang membuatnya mengaktifkan kewaspadaannya.

GREB

Tangan Karin mencengkeram rambutnya. Sontak, Hinata memekik kesakitan. "Lepas. Apa lagi yang akan kalian lakukan, hah?!"

"Bermain-main dengan wajah cantikmu, sayang."

Karin mendekatkan kuku runcingnya ke wajah Hinata. Pemilik surai indigo itu mencoba menahan tangan Karin agar tak menyentuh wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin menghindari apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padanya.

DUGH DUGH

Tanpa diduga, dua botol kaleng minuman melayang pas mengenai kepala Karin dan Suigetsu. Akibatnya, Karin melonggarkan jambakannya di rambut Hinata. Membuat gadis itu menjauh dari ketiga mantan temannya. Meski dia harus menyeret tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih pening gara-gara tindakan Karin pada rambut indigonya.

"Astaga… apa kalian sedang keroyokan? Menjijikan sekali cara kalian." Cerca seorang pemuda. Juugo meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Pasalnya, aura mengerikan itu bersalah dari pemuda ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Juugo penasaran.

Pemuda itu menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya. "Pertanyaan klasik."

"A-aomine-san." Lirih Hinata menatap sang pemuda berkulit tan setelah pemuda itu berdiri menjulang tinggi di sampingnya.

"Tidakkah kalian malu mengeroyok seorang gadis?" Aomine menatap tajam mereka, "Bangunlah Hinata."

Tangan kokoh itu terulur di hadapan Hinata. Dengan senang hati, Hinata meraihnya. Tanpa kesusahan, Aomine menarik Hinata agar gadis itu mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Bangsat..! Berani sekali kau melemparku dengan kaleng soda." Merasa tak terima, Suigetsu mengembalikan kaleng soda pada Aomine dengan cara yang sama. Menyadari ada bahaya, pemuda berbadan atletis itu menarik tubuh Hinata ke belakang. Sehingga dia membuat drinya menjadi tameng untuk Hinata.

DUGH

Kaleng itu terlempar ke pelipis Aomine. Guratan terlihat di pelipisnya. Tak ada darah memang, tapi bukan berarti tidak sakit. Lihat saja, wajah Aomine sudah merah. Amarahnya sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Keparat...! Kau mau mati, hah?!" Memang dasarnya Aomine adalah pemuda yang keras kepala. Tanpa menunggu, dia melayangkan bogem untuk Suigetsu. Tak hanya sekali. Berkali-kali sang ace Teiko menghantamkan pukulan ke wajah Suigetsu.

Suigetsu juga membalas setiap pukulan Aomine. Tapi memang Aomine yang lebih jago darinya. Dari 10 pukulan, Suigetsu hanya bisa mengenai Aomine sebanyaknya sekali.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Sampai akhirnya, Suigetsu mengalah. Wajahnya sudah babak belur. Karin yang melihat hanya bisa ketakutan dan menahan amarah. Sementara Jugo hanya berwajah datar sambil mengingat-ingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Cukup. Cukup. Hentikan." Erang Suigetsu tak ingin melanjutkan. Bisa-bisa wajahnya harus dioperasi. Kekuatan Aomine tak seharusnya dianggap remeh.

"Sekarang apa, hah?! Kau merengek? SAMPAH!" Niat Aomine untuk menendang Suigetsu batal karena Jugo dengan cepat mencengkeram kaki Aomine. Dan sekali hentakan Aomine melepaskan kakinya dari tangan Juugo.

"Aomine Daiki. Maaf jika kami menganggu harimu." Ucap Juugo menampilkan raut datar sembari membantu memapah Suigetsu.

"Sudah kubilang. Jangan membuat masalah 'kan? Ayo pergi." Perintah Juugo sedikit meringis melihat hasil karya Aomine. Pemuda dari keluarga Aomine memang mengerikan seperti monster.

"Jika kalian menujukkan wajah di Tokyo lagi. Akan kubunuh kalian." Ancam Aomine yang lebih seperti geraman. Dia benar-benar tak suka melihat wajah mereka lagi.

Setelah mereka tak lagi terlihat, Aomine berbalik menatap intens ke Hinata.

"Tidak ada kata terima kasih?" Aomine ternyata menunggu Ucapan terima kasih dari bibir Hinata.

Hinata sendiri sebenarnya cukup terkejut akan tindakan pemuda itu. Pertengkaran tak seimbang tadi terasa sangat mengerikan. Dia tak akan menyangkal jika dia tadi sempat ketakutan terhadap Aomine. Dan anehnya, saat bersamaan dia merasa nyaman dan merasa dilindungi.

Yeah. Tentu saja dia tak akan mengatakan itu. Bisa besar kepala pemuda ini.

"Baka."

Seketika itu Hinata berlenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Aomine yang kembali bersungut kesal. "Heh? Apa katamu?"

"Baka." Ulang Hinata dengan suara sedikit keras.

"A-apa?! Heh… aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu. Dan kau malah memakiku?!"

Aomine mendekati Hinata sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal. Raut mukanya ditekuk sedemikian rupa membuat wajahnya tambah sangar.

"Arigatou ne, Aomine-san." Tukas Hinata berbalik menghadap Aomine sembari membungkuk sedikit. Aomine sempat salah tingkah melihat tindakan Hinata, sebelum gadis itu kembali membuatnya kesal. "Jaa. Aomine-san."

"Tsk. Gadis ini." Dia mengacak rambut kesal. Untung saja Hinata perempuan, kalau tidak sudah dia pukul dari tadi. Tunggu. Bukankah dia sudah melempar kepala perempuan berambut merah tadi dengan kaleng soda? Memangnya dia bukan perempuan? Lalu kenapa dengan Hinata dia tidak bisa?

"Otakku rusak sepertinya." Gumam Aomine menggelengkan kepala menyadari pemikirannya sendiri.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh mendapati Aomine ikut berhenti. "Jangan mengikutiku."

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Elak Aomine. Hinata mendengus dan kembali melangkah. Begitupun dengan Aomine.

Pemuda itu berada satu meter di belakang Hinata. Setiap pola tingkah Hinata bisa dia perhatikan dengan jeli dari sudut pandangnya. Ketika gadis itu berhenti, dia berhenti. Ketika dia berjalan lambat, ia juga ikut. Bahkan saat Hinata berlari kecil, Aomine cukup melangkahkan kaki lebarnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, langkah Aomine yang lebar bisa mengimbangi lari Hinata.

Jangan lupa kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang atlet basket.

"Apa?" Aomine tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya melihat wajah kesal Hinata. Gadis itu selalu melemparkan tatapan galak karena Aomine terus mengikutinya.

Mengabaikan keberadaan Aomine di belakangnya, Hinata sedikit mempercepat langkah saat melihat kantor polisi di depan mata.

"Kau akan menemui ayahmu?" Ujar Aomine saat mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu bangunan polisi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Hinata mengerutkan kening merasa heran atas penyataan Aomine. Mengingat tak satupun orang yang dia beritahu tentang ini.

Menggedikan bahu acuh, Aomine lantas menarik lengan Hinata. Dia sudah muak berjalan di belakang gadis itu. Sekali-kali berjalan berdampingan bukan masalah 'kan?

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Aomine masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Tarikan erat namun tak menyakitkan itu meyentak diri Hinata. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bagian yang digenggam oleh Aomine terasa hangat dan menyalurkan aliran listrik ke tubuhnya. Perasaan aneh yang baru dialami olehnya. Tatapannya masih memaku pada genggaman itu. Sampai sebuah suara menariknya dari lamunan.

"Kau belum pergi juga dari sini, Dim?" Shoichi melipat tangan di depan dada ketika melihat sepupunya sudah di depan mata.

"Ck. Cerewet." Aomine Mendengus tak suka. Shoichi selalu bisa menganggu kesenangannya.

"Hinata?" Alisnya sedikit tertaut melihat sosok Hinata di samping sepupunya. Sekejap raut itu hilang berganti seringai menggoda saat matanya melihat Aomine berani menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Jadi kau ya gadis yang bisa membuat si gelap ini uring-uringan?"

"Aku?" Hinata mengerutkan kening.

Geram dengan pernyataan Shoichi, Aomine lantas menendang tulang keringnya. Mengakibatkan sang opsir mengeluh sakit. Shoichi menatap tajam Aomine dan direspon gedikkan bahu tak peduli. Tak menunggu sumpah serapah yang akan dilontarkan Shoichi, Aomine kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Sementara gadis itu menggumamkan kata maaf pada Shoichi walaupun bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan.

Shoichi yang sadar mereka menghilang di bilik tamu kunjungan, dia memilih melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya sebelum dia mengamuk atau mungkin akan menembak kepala Aomine.

Di sisi lain, setelah meminta ijin pada opsir yang bertugas, Hinata duduk menunggu kedatangan Hiashi. Suara gesekan kursi terdengar di telinga Hinata. Matanya mendapati Aomine duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Hinata menatap aneh Aomine. Raut watados yang didapatinya.

"Bertemu ayahmu, tentu saja." Jawab Aomine membuat persimpangan di dahi Hinata. Pemuda ini bisa saja membuat emosinya melonjak. Dan apa-apaan itu? Bertemu ayahnya? SKSD banget sih, batin Hinata geram.

"Hinata." Panggil Hiashi menghilangkan rasa kesal yang sudah akan meledak karena sikap Aomine.

Senyum manis tertera di wajah Hinata. Dia mulai beranjak hanya untuk memeluk sang ayah. "Tousan."

"Ehem…" Aomine meminta perhatian. Merasa djabaikan saat ayah dan anak itu saling melepas rindu. Sedikit tak enak harus menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Tapi hei, dia ke sini bukan untuk jadi penonton.

Hiashi menyadari adanya orang asing di penglihatannya. Sejenak dia menatap Aomine dan Hinata bergantian. Hingga akhirnya wajah penasarannya ditunjukkan untuk sang anak. Meminta penjelasan.

"Siapa dia, Hinata?"

Belum sempat menjawab. Aomine berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, "Saya Aomine Daiki. Teman Hinata."

Hiashi mengamati Aomine sebentar sebelum membalas jabatan tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Bahkan setelah tautan tangan mereka lepas, Hiashi masih menatap curiga dan penasaran pada Aomine.

"Benar dia temanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi kembali minta keterangan.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas, "Teman satu sekolah. Kami beda kelas."

Hiashi mengangguk paham. Akhirnya mereka duduk berhadapan. Hiashi duduk sendiri berhadapan dengan Aomine dan Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan.

Melihat sebuah kresek berlogo restoran cepat saji yang terkenal, kerutan Hiashi kembali terlihat. Seakan menatap aneh makanan dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak memasak ya?" Tanya Hiashi akhirnya membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

Senyum bersalah menghias wajah Hinata. "Ano… Hinata lupa. Soalnya kemarin Hinata kemalaman bergadang."

Hiashi menggenggam tangan Hinata, "Jangan memforsir dirimu, Hinata. Kau juga perlu menjaga kesehatan."

"Iya."

Seperti dalam kunjungan-kunjungan sebelumnya, Hiashi bertanya banyak hal pada Hinata seputar kegiatan sekolahnya. Dan tak jarang memberi beberapa nasehat. Sementara Aomine mengamati interaksi ayah anak itu dengan seksama. Sedikit bosan jika hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Jadi, dia menyibukkan diri dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari pada meja.

"Aomine-san." Panggil Hiashi tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya?" Aomine sedikit gelagapan menyahut panggilan Hiashi. Ditolehkan sedikit matanya dan melihat Hinata yang melihat heran padanya. Mengacuhkan tatapannya, Aomine beralih memfokuskan diri pada Hiashi. Dia harus membangun pribadi yang bagus dihadapan Hiashi.

"Bukankah kau adalah anak dari Ryuga Aomine?" Tanya Hiashi setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Haik, Hyuuga-san." Aomine membenarkan.

"Untuk anak seorang pemilik Aomine Inc. yang bergelut di bidang pertahanan Negara, apakah kau suka berkelahi?" Pertanyaan Hiashi seolah dirinya adalah penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Berkelahi? Tidak. Saya tidak pernah berkelahi." Aomine menggelengkan kepala secara spontan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Lalu itu apa?" Hiashi menunjuk luka di pelipis Aomine dengan matanya.

Tangan kekar itu reflek menyentuh luka di pelipisnya. Sedikit lebam memang tapi dia tak menyangka penglihatan Hiashi bisa setajam itu. "A-ano… ini tadi terbentur buku."

"Buku?" Salah satu alis Hiashi terangkat. Meragukan kalimat Aomine.

"Ya. Shoichi yang melempariku. Dan kemudian diperparah oleh anak Anda, Hyuuga-san." Dengan tidak sopannya, Aomine menunjuk wajah Hinata di sebelahnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hinata?"

"Ya. Apakah Anda tahu bahwa gadis ini sangat galak dan garang." Aomine berkata sejujurnya tentang Hinata. Tak peduli jika gadis yang diejeknya sedang melemparkan death glare dengan cuma-cuma.

"Benarkah?" Hiashi tergelak tak percaya mendengar penilaian Aomine tentang anaknya.

Aomine mengangguk pasti. "Hmm… bahkan aku juga tertipu dengan penampilannya."

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Hinata yang tak terima memukul lengan Aomine. Tentunya hal itu tak berefek apapun padanya. Pukulan Hinata terkesan seperti sentuhan di kulitnya. "Kau cari masalah ya?"

Hiashi tak mampu menahan rasa lega ketika melihat interaksi antara Aomine dengan Hinata. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat anak gadisnya menatap seseorang dengan pandangan marah apalagi sampai melayangkan sebuah pukulan.

"Hinata. Apakah kau berniat membuat ayahmu ini kelaparan?" Hiashi mau tak mau memotong pedebatan mereka, mengingat waktu kunjungan yang semakin berkurang.

"G-gomenasai, Tousan." Hinata merasa bersalah setelah mengabaikan sang ayah. Karenanya, Hinata menginjak kaki Aomine. Melihat ekspresi Aomine yang menahan kesakitan. Senyum mengejek tertera di wajah Hinata untuk Aomine.

"Ini untuk Tousan." Hinata menyiapkan bento dengan segelas ocha untuk Hiashi. Tak lupa dia mengulurkan bento satunya untuk Aomine, "Dan untukmu."

"Untukku?" Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tak percaya dengan indra pendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" Sebelum menarik kembali kotak bento tersebut, tangan Aomine mencekalnya. Kemudian kotak itu berpindah di hadapan Aomine.

"Wah… kau tahu saja dari tadi perutku melakukan konser." Cengiran bodoh ditampilkan Aomine. Hiashi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana bisa anak seorang kepala pertahanan negara bisa bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Sungguh membuatnya tak habis pikir.

Alhasil, hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi bisa melihat beragam ekspresi anaknya. Memang dia juga sering melihat ekpresi itu ketika Hinata bersama Neji. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa ekspresi itu lenyap. Hanya ada senyum lemah menghias wajah ayu anaknya.

Kali ini Hiashi berharap, kehidupan anaknya kembali seperti semula. Mampu mengekspresikan segala rasa di hatinya. Dan menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang yang berada di sekitarnya yang siap menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

Kunjungan mereka berakhir. Selesai berpamitan, Hinata langsung meninggalkan kantor polisi. Raut kesal masih melekat di wajahnya. Bukan karena dia mengunjungi sang ayah. Sungguh dia berharap bisa menjenguk ayahnya setiap hari. Lagipula sumber kekesalannya hari ini adalah pemuda yang berjalan santai di sampingnya.

"Sudah sana pegi. Jangan mengikutiku." Usir Hinata sedikit risih dengan kehadiran Aomine.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku mengantarmu. Seperti perintah Jiisan." Bela Aomine. Setelah pertemuan tadi, Hiashi mengijinkan Aomine memanggilnya Jiisan. Dengan alasan bahwa dirinya adalah teman Hinata. Dan jika dia memanggil Hiashi dengan marga rasanya akan canggung sekali. Terlebih laki-laki seperti Aomine tidak terlalu menyukai suasana canggung.

Hinata memutar bola mata. "Aku sudah besar."

Aomine mengerutkan kening alih-alih menghadapkan tubuh di depan Hinata. Kala tubuh mereka hanya berjarak 30 cm, dan mereka saling berhadapan Aomine mengukur tinggi Hinata dengan tangan.

Diletakannya tangan besarnya ke puncak kepala Hinata lalu diarahkan ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dan yang di dapat Aomine dari itu adalah tinggi Hinata hanya mencapai dadanya.

"Pendek." Tutur Aomine atas hasil penilaiannya.

"Aku tidak pendek!" Seru Hinata tak terima dibilang pendek.

Aomine membandingkan kembali tinggi mereka. "Pendek."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi. Wajahnya berubah merah karena kesal dan marah. Aomine sedikit ngeri melihat ekspresi langka Hinata tersebut. "Oke.. oke… tapi sungguh kau sangat pendek. Bahkan kau tidak melebihi tinggi dadaku."

Saat Hinata ingin melemparkan perkataan amarah, ponsel Aomine berdering.

DRRRT DRRRT

Dengan raut malas Aomine mengangkat alat komunikasi tersebut. Melihat Aomine sedang sibuk bertelepon, Hinata memilih duduk nyaman di bangku halte. Menunggu bus dengan sabar.

Aomine yang sudah selesai berteleponan, memilih duduk di samping Hinata. Ikut menunggu sampai bus yang akan menjemput Hinata sampai. Dalam diam mereka menunggu. Tak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan. Lagipula mereka tak tahu harus bicara apa. Jadi diam adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Tak berapa lama, bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Busnya sudah datang. Cepat sana pulang." Usir Aomine membuat decakan terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata jika dia menendang kaki Aomine. Pemuda itu terlalu sering membuatnya naik pitam dalam sehari. Sayangnya, Aomine lebih pintar darinya. Pemuda itu dengan mudah menghindar serangan Hinata.

"Kaki pendekmu tidak akan bisa menjangkauku." Kekeh Aomine saat berhasil membuat Hinata kembali kesal.

"Aku itu mungil. Bukan pendek." Seru Hinata tak terima.

"Apa bedanya? Sama-sama pendek, 'kan?" Aomine menggedikkan bahu.

Sia-sia jika berdebat dengan Aomine, Hinata memilih pergi dengan menghentakkan kaki dan memasuki bus.

"Hinata." Panggil Aomine ketika Hinata berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan raut kesal, Hinata menoleh.

"Apa?!" Sahut Hinata sengak.

"Pertimbangkan sekali lagi tentang permintaan kami." Tutur Aomine dengan raut serius. Senyum konyol yang terpajang di wajah pemuda itu hilang seketika.

SREK

Pintu bus tertutup sebelum Hinata menjawab. Bus kemudian berjalan. Hinata dapat melihat sosok Aomine yang masih menatap kepergian bus yang dia naiki. Sedangkan Hinata mulai bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Saat bel istirahat berdentang, Hinata merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Kejadian kemarin bernar-benar membuatnya kelelahan. Bahkan dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin malam. Ingin sekali jam istirahat hari ini dia habiskan dengan tidur. Tapi ketika netranya menangkap sosok gadis berambut bumble gum menatapnya berkaca-kaca, mau tak mau Hinata menyingkirkan rasa ngantuknya.

"Satsuki-chan kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata bingung. Pasalnya, Satsuki tambah berkaca-kaca saat gadis itu bertanya padanya.

"Hueeee…. Hinata-chan…." Tanpa aba-aba, Satsuki menerjang tubuh mungil Hinata. Untung saja Hinata sedang duduk di bangku. Coba saja jika dia sedang berdiri, bias dipastikan dia akan jatuh terjermbab.

"Kuroko-san. Ada apa dengan Sastsuki-chan?" Tanya Hinata mendapati Satsuki yang menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya. Untung saja kelas dalam keadaan sepi. Paling tidak tak banyak orang yang memperhatikan.

"Dia merindukanmu, Hinata-chan." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

"Kita sekelas. Bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku, Satsuki-chan?" Hinata berujar heran. Memang beberapa waktu yang lalu Hinata menghindari hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan basket. Terutama anggota klub basket. Tapi dia tak tahu jika Satsuki yang notabanenya sekelas dengannya bisa sangat merindukannya.

"Hinata. Ayolah kembali ke klub basket." Pinta Satsuki sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap sendu Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas, "Kau tidak lelah ya?"

"Tidak. Aku juga aneh dengan diriku sendiri." Satsuki bergumam lirih mengingat perilakunya akhir-akhir ini.

"Hng?"

Satsuki meremas bahu Hinata, menyalurkan rasa cemas dan rindunya. "Aku mencoba menghindarimu. Tapi, kau terlalu imut untuk dihindari."

Hinata menautkan alis, "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Itu karena Momoi-chan berpikir bahwa Hinata-san membenci dirinya." Jelas Kuroko menatap lembut Hinata. Jujur, dia senang sekali bisa kembali berbicara dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya dia ingin selalu berinteraksi dengan Hinata namun gadis itu selalu terlihat menghindar.

"Itukah alasan beberapa minggu ini kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, Satsuki?" Nada tak percaya kentara jelas dalam kalimatnya.

"Gomenne, Hinata-chan." Satsuki ingin kembali memluk Hinata, tapi gadis itu menghindar.

Hinata menjauh, "Aku harus pergi, Satsuki-chan."

"Jangan. Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan." Raung Satsuki, namun Hinata menulikan pendengarannya. Entah kenapa berbagai hal saling beradu dalam kepalanya. Kepalanya seakan-akan ingin pecah.

Kepergian Hinata membuat Satsuki dan Kuroko dilanda perasaan cemas. Tak ubahnya mereka menatap pintu di mana tubuh Hinata menghilang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Skip Time ::::**_

 _ **.**_

GYM terasa suram. Aura kelam begitu terasa dari Satsuki. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terlihat lesu. Tak ada semangat dari matanya.

Kise yang memang peka dengan keadaan melontarkan pertanyaan. Berharap ada yang menjawab rasa penasarannya. "Kenapa dengannya, ssu?"

"Hinata-san marah." Jawab Kuroko membuat Kise dan lainnya kaget. Satsuki yang mendengarnya tambah murung.

"Kenapa Hinatachin marah?" Tanya Murasakibara ikut minta penjelasan.

Kuroko menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara, "Hinata-san mengetahui bahwa Momoi-san menghindarinya karena mengira Hinata membencinya."

"Hah… Momocchi kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Bagaimana kalau Hinatacchi tidak mau kembali selamanya, ssu?" Nada kesal Kise membuat Satsuki mulai menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya.

"Gomenne... hiks..." Suara sesenggukan terdengar dari bibir Satsuki. Mereka tahu Kise sudah kelewatan, tapi tak ada satupun yang mencoba berbicara. Seolah memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Sementara Satsuki menangis, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Paling Teppei-sensei yang dating, batin mereka. Pelatih satu itu memang sudah memberi kabar bahwa dia akan terlambat. Ada hal penting yang harus dia tangangi. Itu yang dia katakan pada mereka.

"Satsuki-chan." Suara lembut ini membuat mereka tersentak. Pasalnya mana mungkin Teppei-sensei memiliki suara feminim.

Dan di sana, di depan pintu GYM Hinata berdiri di samping Teppei-sensei. Semua menatap wajah Hinata. Hinata bisa menangkap berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mereka. Namun yang paling mendominasi adalah ekspresi cemas.

"Wah.. semua sudah datang ya. Kau kenapa menangis Satsuki?" Teppei menjadi khawatir.

"Kise-kun yang membuat Momoi-san menangis." Adu Kuroko menunjuk Kise. Sedangkan Kise sedikit salah tingkah dan akhirnya meminta maaf pada Satsuki.

"Teppei-sensei kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku harus membuat ulang susunan klub kita." Terang Teppei sambil memperlihatkan kertas A4 dengan susunan anggota klub basket.

"Kenapa?" Teppei jadi gugup mendapat anak-anak didiknya menatapnya seolah tak percaya. Hei. Memangnya dia tadi mengatakan apa? Hanya perubahan sususan anggota 'kan? Bukannya pernyataan perang. Kenapa ekspresi mereka seperti itu?

"Hinata kau mau keluar?" Perkataan Kagami disambut delikan tajam dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"A-ano…"

"Jika ini karena perkataanku tadi. Jangan diambil hati, Hinata-chan." Satsuki mendekat dan menganggam tangan Hinata erat sambil memandangnya berkaca-kaca.

"Pfftt…" Sudah cukup. Hinata tak tahan lagi. Mungkin ini terdengar jahat, tapi di mata Hinata wajah sedih Satsuki tampak lucu. Alhasil, Hinata tak dapat menahan tawanya yang sudah sejak tadi ditahannya. Bahkan air matanya sampai menetes.

Sedangkan yang lain tampak takjub melihat Hinata yang tengah tertawa. Kecuali Teppei yang memilih menepuk bahu Satsuki dan mengulurkan tisu.

"Hinata tidak akan pergi. Dia malah ingin memperbarui pendaftaran sebagai manager basket." Jelas Teppei disela tawa Hinata yang masih membuncah. Tampak raut linglung mereka membuat Hinata harus mengontrol tawanya. Tangan mungil Hinata menyeka air mata yang keluar. Dan setelah yakin jika air matanya tak lagi keluar, dia menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"Aku harap kalian tidak membullyku, mengingat aku adalah anggota baru." Hinata membungkuk sedikit mengucap salam pada mereka.

GREB

Murasakibara adalah orang pertama yang sadar akan keadaan. Tanpa ragu, dia memeluk tubuh Hinata. Mengingat tinggi Hinata hanya sampai dada Murasakibara, saat pemuda itu memeluk Hinata tak heran tubuh Hinata sampai terangkat. Kakinya tak menginjak tanah. "Selamat datang, Hinatachin."

Kise pun mau ikut memeluk Hinata dengan menarik seragam basket yang melekat di tubuh Murasakibara. "Aku juga ingin memeluk Hinatacchi, ssu. Lepaskan dia, Murasacchi."

"Iie." Murasakibara menolak dengan tegas. Kise tak tinggal diam, dia mencoba merebut Hinata dari Murasakibara yang menjauhkan Hinata darinya.

Kejadian itu tak ayal mampu menyunggingkan seulas senyum di bibir semuanya. Memang benar kata pepatah, usaha tidak akan mengkhianati hasil.

"Murasakibara-san. Bisa turunkan aku." Tanya Hinata yang membuat Murasakibara cemberut. Belum puas dirinya melepas rindu, Hinata malah ingin dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi 'kan?"

Hinata sadar sifat kekanakan pada Mirasakibara memang tak bisa dihilangkan. Dengan senyum menenangkan, Hinata berkata, "Tidak."

Setelah kakinya benar-benar memijak tanah, gadis itu merogoh tas. Mencari sesuatu. Mendapatkan benda tersebut, Hinata lalu melangkah mendekati Midorima.

"Shintarou-kun. Ini." Gantungan kunci berbentuk kodok hijau diulurkan pada Midorima. "Terimakasih untuk kemarin."

Semua orang menatap tajam pada Midorima. Seakan-akan mereka ingin mengulitinya saat itu juga.

Midorima yang mendapatkan berbagai tatapan tajam dari sahabat-sahabatnya hanya berdehem. Menetralisir rasa aneh di hatinya.

"Aku menerima ini bukan berarti aku menginginkannya, nanodayo." Midorima membenarkan kacamata sebelum menerima gantungan kunci itu, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kecewa."

"Kalau begitu untukku saja, ssu." Kise akan merebut gantungan itu. Tapi memang intuisi Midorima yang sangat tajam, pemuda berkacamata itu dengan cepat menggeser tubuh sehingga pemuda hiperaktif itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Tidak. Menjauh dariku, Kise." Usir Midorima melempar tatapan membunuh.

Kise hanya menggembungkan pipi kesal. Kemudian berbalik menatap Hinata. Mendekatinya. Dan mulai merengek padanya. "Hinatacchi. Aku juga mau. Kenapa hanya Midorimacchi saja, ssu?"

Hinata tak mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Menurutnya hanya gantungan kunci kecil tak akan mempengaruhi apapun. Tapi memang Hinata yang polos, dia hanya menggaruk pipi bingung. "A-ano… aku tidak tahu jika kau juga menyukainya, Kise-san."

Kise menggembungkan pipi lagi. Dia merajuk. Hinata tak menyangka Kise bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Akan kubelikan. Tapi nanti." Akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Dia harap dengan begini Kise tak lagi merajuk. Karena jika Kise masih merajuk, dijamin telinganya akan berdenging mendengar suara Kise yang cempreng.

"Aku juga mau, Hinatachin." Murasakibara ikut order.

Hinata memilih mengangguk. Kedua orang yang sangat kekanakan ini jika ditolak akan menjadi masalah besar. Bukan karena mereka aneh. Hanya saja mereka pasti akan terus merengek dan akan susah diatur.

"Hinata." Akashi memanggil dengan auranya yang dingin.

 _'Apa dia juga ingin gantungan kunci?'_ Batin Hinata.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Shintarou dengan nama depannya?" Berbeda dengan presepsinya, ternyata Akashi tak memintanya untuk membelikan gantungan kunci.

"Itu permintaan Shintarou-kun. Katanya jika aku bertemu dengan orang tuanya aku harus memanggilnya dengan nama depan." Jelas Hinata tak menyadari wajah pucat Midorima.

"Kapan dia memintamu memanggilnya seperti itu?" Tanya Aomine merangkul bahu Midorima seolah bersahabat. Padahal remasan kuat dirasakan Midorima pada bahunya.

"Kemarin." Jawab Hinata polos. Tak mengetahui akan ada adegan pembunuhan akibat perkataannya.

"Satsuki tolong berikan seragam untuk Hinata. Aku harus menyerahkan susunan ini ke dewan siswa dan kepala sekolah." Teppei berlalu dari GYM untuk kembali ke kantor dan menyalin susunan klub untuk kemudian dikirimkan untuk dewan siswa dan Kepala Sekolah.

Sementara Satsuki sangat girang menarik tangan Hinata untuk menunjukkan seragam anggota. Hinata hanya bisa menuruti ke manapun Satsuki melangkah.

CKRES CKRES

Suara gunting menggema di GYM yang tiba-tiba sepi karena kepergian Teppei, Satsuki dan Hinata.

Midorima kembali merasakan remasan kuat di bahunya sebelum Aomine menjauh darinya. Midorima tak serta merta bersyukur, karena dia tahu akan hal lebih buruk yang akan menimpanya saat cengkraman Aomine terlepas.

"Jadi... apa kau mau menceritakan bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin, _**Shintarou**_?"

Tatapan menusuk Akashi seolah menembus tubuh Midorima. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Akashi akan benar-benar membunuhnya.

GLEK

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Midorimacchi. Kenapa kau menyerang Hinatacchi lebih dulu, ssu?" Seru Kise kesal.

"Aku ingin menghancurkanmu, Midorimachin." Ujar malah Murasakibara kembali memakan Maibou.

"Matilah kau, Shintarou." Tukas Aomine menyeringai.

Dirinya sedikit bersyukur karena Hinata tak menyebutkan namanya. Karena bagaimanapun kemarahan Akaahi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia hadapi. Disamping itu, Aomine sedikit kesal melihat Hinata yang memberikan kado untuk Midorima. Entah kenapa dia sangat kesal sekali.

"Aku tak mau ikut campur." Kagami berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruang basket. Membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya memperlakukan Midorima sesuka hati mereka

"Ayo jelaskan... _**Shin-ta-rou-kun**_." Kuroko mengulas senyum kecil. Entah kenapa kali ini suaranya sangat mengerikan di telinga Midorima.

 _'Ijinkan aku melihat hari esok, Kamisama.'_ Batin Midorima menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya.

 **TBC**

Hufffttt... *mengelal keringat* Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Seira kembali lagi. Sudah berapa lama ya Seira Hiatus? *sok mikir* Sampai-sampai udah ada sarang laba-bala di sini. *tertawa gaje*

Okay.. Okay.. Seira minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Untuk chapter ini Seira menambahkan lebih banyak words nya.

Yeah... mungkin itu nggak setara dengan penantian kalian *lebay* Tapi sungguh, Permintaan maaf Seira langsung dari lubuk hati.

Well... Seira harap kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

Thanks for Reviews, Likes, and Follows :

Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610, Wysan, Ameyukio2, Hatakerohim97, Moulucifer666, Oortaka, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hinata lover.

Don't forget to Review

Kritik dan saran kalian membangkitkan inspirasi Seira untuk berkarya ^^

Nb : Reviews kalian selalu Seira baca. Walau tidak Seira balas. Karena keterbatasan menjawab setiap chapter 2 komentar. Mohon dimaklumi.

At least, See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	8. Ikatan yang berharga (1)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Aku hanya ingin menjaga sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku**_

.

RnR

.

CKLEK

"Hinata?" Alis Taiga menaut heran tatkala netranya menangkap kehadiran Hinata tepat di samping pintu apartemennya.

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil membalas tatapan Taiga sambil memasang senyum manis. "A-ano… Mau berangkat bersama?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan si gadis. Sekejap Taiga menemukan dirinya tersenyum sumringah. Perasaan aneh kembali hinggap pada dirinya.

"Tentu."

Berbeda dengan waktu-waktu kemarin, banyak hal yang mereka bahas selama perjalanan. Mulai dari hal remeh sampai topik tentang basket. Tak jarang lelucon muncul dalam perbincangan mereka. Sampai-sampai, terdengar tawa keras dari Taiga sedangkan Hinata cukup menanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

Dan perbincangan mereka terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di DREAM CAFÉ. Tanpa mereka sadari, semenjak mereka memasuki area café sosok mereka tak luput dari tatapan Himuro. Seolah-olah Taiga dan Hinata adalah makhluk asing.

"Kalian sudah baikan?" Tanya Himuro saat kedua orang yang diperhatikan berdiri tepat di depan mata.

Rasa penasaran pada diri Himuro benar-benar membuat bibirnya gatal untuk bertanya. Pasalnya, dua orang yang sudah dianggap adik itu beberapa hari kemarin saling acuh tak acuh. Seakan-akan mereka tak saling kenal. Saling menghindar agar tak bertatap muka.

Dan hari ini mereka berlaku seolah tak terjadi apapun. Itulah mengapa Himuro merasa heran plus penasaran akan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Karena dia sangat yakin dengan kepribadian Taiga yang sangat keras kepala dan Hinata yang pendiam, tak ada satupun masalah yang bisa diselesaikan tanpa adanya orang ketiga. Intinya, mereka butuh penengah dalam setiap pertikaian.

"Tidak." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"Jadi…" Himuro menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum beralih pada Taiga, "Kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Kami tidak pernah bertengkar, Himuro-san." Terang Hinata sebelum menatap Taiga untuk meminta persetujuan, "Bukan begitu, Taiga-kun?"

Taiga mengangguk setuju.

Himuro terdiam, masih belum percaya akan hal yang baru saja didengarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dia lewatkan?

Mengabaikan keterdiaman sang senior, baik Taiga maupun Hinata memilih masuk ke ruang ganti guna berganti pakaian.

KLINTING

Tiga sosok pemuda memasuki café yang masih terpasang papan bertuliskan 'CLOSE'. Niat hati untuk segera berganti pakaian, terhenti melihat Himuro yang berdiri sambil memasang raut bingung.

"Kenapa dia melamun?" Tanya Koutaro.

Rei menggedikkan bahu tak tahu.

Berbeda dengan dua temannya, Nebuya langsung mendatangi Himuro dan menepuk bahunya. "Oi. Himuro!"

Dengan tatapan kesal, Himuro menatap Nebuya. "Apa?!"

Nebuya menautkan alis heran, "Ada apa, heh?"

"Ck. Urusai!" Bentak Himuro lantas meninggalkan Nebuya yang memasang wajah bodoh.

Hari itu, café lebih ramai dari hari biasa. Para karyawan merasa sangat disibukkan dengan para tamu yang tak ada habis-habisnya. Hinata, Nebuya dan Kotaro sampai kewalahan berlari ke sana ke mari untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Tak luput Taiga dan Himuro yang tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dari alat-alat dapur. Bahkan Alex ikut membantu Rei di bagian kasir.

Masih ada satu pelanggan yang sedang dilayani oleh Kotaro. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mereka tinggal menunggu pengunjung tersebut membayar pesanannya lalu pergi, maka mereka akan benar-benar bebas.

Hinata yang sudah membersihkan meja sebelah barat memilih bersender di dinding dapur selama menunggu kepergian pengunjung terakhir mereka. Di sana, Taiga dan Himuro yang juga kelelahan menyenderkan badan pada meja dapur.

"Hari yang melelahkan." Lenguh Nebuya yang memasuki ruang dapur. Pemuda berbadan besar itu sudah selesai membersihkan meja serta kursi café bagian selatan. Selain meja yang dihuni pengunjung Kotaro tentunya.

"Astaga, tubuhku rasanya pegal semua." Tambahnya memijat lengannya sendiri untuk sekedar meminimalisir rasa pegal di sekujur tubuhnya, "Apakah masih ada minuman hangat?"

"Ada sisa _ocha_ hari ini, panaskan jika kau mau." Sahut Himuro dengan suara lirih. Dirinya juga lelah, terutama di bagian tumit, punggung dan tangan. Membuatnya tak ingin melakukan apapun kecuali tidur.

"Oh, baiklah." Tukas Nebuya singkat.

Sementara itu. Kotaro menunjukkan jalan keluar bagi pelanggannya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Kami mengharapkan kedatangan Anda kembali." Tutur Kotaro tak lupa senyum manis yang masih menyambangi bibirnya.

KLINTING

Masih dengan senyumnya, Kotaro berjalan ke arah pintu.

SET

Dia membalik papan 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSE'.

"Waaahhh…! Akhirnya selesai." Seru Kotaro senang. Bersamaan dengan itu, seutas senyum lega terukir di masing-masing raut lelah para karyawan.

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepukan tangan Alex menjadi sebuah tanda berkumpul.

"Kerja bagus, Minna. Hari ini kalian sudah bekerja keras. Jadi, kalian bisa langsung pulang. Dan beristirahat. _Night all_." Ujar Alex sebelum berbalik ke ruangannya.

Setelah pidato singkat dari Alex, mereka segera beranjak ke ruang ganti. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata yang sudah selesai duluan menunggu sosok Taiga. Mengingat mulai sekarang dia akan terus pulang bersama pemuda beralis cabang tersebut.

"Hinata." Panggil Taiga, "Ayo pulang."

Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada Taiga. Di belakang pemuda itu ada empat pemuda yang masih memasang raut kelelahan.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jaa." Taiga melambaikan tangan tanpa menatap para seniornya.

"Kami duluan, Minna." Pamit Hinata membungkukkan badan sejenak sebelum melenggang pergi menyejajarkan langkah kakinya yang pendek dengan Taiga.

Alih-alih melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang, mereka berempat malah memandang punggung Taiga dan Hinata yang mulai menghilang ditelah kegelapan malam.

.

Keesokan hari, Hinata telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Tubuhnya masih lelah karena pekerjaan kemarin. Tak hanya menguras tenaga, kemarin dia sampai rumah sampai pukul setengah satu malam. Dan itu membuat bangun paginya sangat tak nyaman.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak boleh memasang wajah lelah. Karena, jika sampai itu terjadi mungkin teman-temannya akan khawatir.

Teman.

Hinata mengukir senyum saat mengucap kata sakral itu. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menjalin ikatan itu lagi dengan orang lain. Dan itu semua karena sifat keras kepala 8 orang aneh di sekolah barunya. Atau lebih tepatnya anggota klubnya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala mengingat kejadian itu. Bagaimana keras kepalanya mereka membujuk agar Hinata kembali ke sana. Hingga akhirnya perjuangan mereka membuahkan hasil. Hinata akhirnya menyerah. Dia mencoba untuk membuka diri pada orang lain.

CKLEK

"Ohayou, Hinata."

"Astaga..!" Hinata terperanjat manakala mendengar suara _bass_ yang terdengar familiar.

"Gomen." Kembali terdengar suara dari orang yang sama, "Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, Hinata."

Menetralisir detak jantungnya yang memburu, Hinata mengelus dada sembari menatap pemilik suara. "O-Ohayou, Taiga-kun."

"Daijoubu ka?" Taiga menatap Hinata dengan rasa bersalah.

"Daijoubu desu." Hinata mengulas senyum kecil untuk meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Karena ini bukan salah pemuda itu. Ini salahnya karena keasyikan melamun.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap wajah yang masih dihiasi rasa bersalah itu.

Taiga kembali mengangguk dalam diam.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan bangunan apartemen dengan kebisuan. Hinata merasa bahwa Taiga masih menyalahkan dirinya akibat kejadian tadi. Membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka menjadi canggung. Dan Hinata tak menyukai ini.

Dia harus menghancurkan kecanggungan ini. Segera.

"Aku baru sadar kalau Taiga-kun itu sangat tinggi."

Taiga menautkan alis, "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk pasti, "Lihat saja, aku hanya setinggi dadamu."

Akhirnya sesungging senyum terukir di wajah garang itu. Hinata yang menyadari hal itu kembali bersuara, "Aku penasaran kenapa kau bisa setinggi ini?"

"Mungkin karena aku anak basket."

"Heh? Itu bukan jawaban." Tukas Hinata tak setuju. "Jika seperti itu kenapa Tetsuya-kun dan Seijuurou-kun tidak setinggi kalian?"

Taiga terbahak-bahak mendapati kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Saranku. Jangan pernah mengatakan itu di depan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka sensitive mengenai tinggi badan." Jujur Taiga masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Terimakasih atas simpatimu, Kagami-kun."

GLEK

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Taiga menolehkan kepala ke sisi kanan.

"T-Tetsuya. O-ohayou."

Tak menghiraukan sapaan dari sang cahaya, Tetsuya mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Dengan mengulas senyum kecil, pemuda bersurai baby blue itu menyapa Hinata.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata-san."

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya-kun." Balas Hinata mengulas senyum canggung. " _Ano_ … maaf atas perkataanku tadi."

" _Iie, nandemonai_." Tetsuya yang memaafkan perkataan Hinata sebelumnya jelas membuat dia senang. Namun, menyadarai bahwa Tetsuya mengabaikan Taiga membuat sisi lain dirinya sedikit merasa bersalah pada pemuda beralis cabang itu. Karena dirinyalah yang memulai pembicaraan mereka.

Bahkan sampai di sekolahan pun Tetsuya masih saja mengabaikan keberadaan Taiga. Seolah pemuda itu tak pernah ada. Dalam hati Hinata membatin, bahwa seharusnya Taiga-lah yang bersikap seperti itu. Bukan sebaliknya. Terlebih dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya memiliki kemampuan _Misdirection_. Yang membuat orang-orang mudah mengabaikannya.

.

Bel telah berdentang beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun para Guru belum keluar dari ruang rapat. Para siswa-siswi di kelas menghabiskan waktu kosong mereka dengan membaca buku, mengerjakan soal latihan, bahkan ada yang menggambar tak jelas sekedar mengabisi jam kosong.

Di waktu yang sama di ruang rapat. Setelah 15 menit dihabiskan untuk membahas kegiatan tahunan Academy, Kepala sekolah mengijinkan para Guru dan Wali murid untuk menuju tempat yang diperintahkan.

Para Wali murid diperintah untuk memberi pengarahan tentang hasil rapat hari ini pada murid-murid. Sementara para Guru yang lain akan membahas beberapa hal.

"Karasuma-sensei."

Karasuma menelengkan kepala ke kiri menatap orang yang memanggil, "Ada apa, Hiruma-sensei?"

"Kau sudah mengumumkan tentang Ujian Tahunan pada muridmu?" Tanya Hiruma yang menahan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Hiruma yang menjadi wali kelas 1-D memiliki jalur yang sama dengan Karasuma sebagai Wali kelas 1-B.

"Rencananya hari ini." Karasuma menampilkan seringai jahil akan rencananya. "Aku penasaran reaksi apa yang akan mereka tampilkan."

"Hahaha… kau masih kejam seperti biasa, Karasuma." Hiruma hanya mampu tertawa mendengar rencana dari Karasuma.

Sungguh, bagi Hiruma sosok inilah yang membuat Karasuma terlihat manis. Kadang terlihat berwibawa bak malaikat namun didetik berikutnya Karasuma bisa menjadi iblis jahil. Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi orang lain, namun bagi Hiruma sifat Karasuma itulah yang bisa menghiburnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga penasaran. Apalagi ada dua orang ganguuro di kelasku yang sangat bebal." Sahut Hiruma sembari membayangkan reaksi dua anak didiknya yang terkenal hebat dalam olahraga namun sebaliknya jika berhadapan dengan hal berbau akademis.

Karasuma terkekeh mendengar penuturan Hiruma, "Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka."

Hiruma menggedikkan bahu, "Kuharap perkataanmu benar. Akan bagaimana nasib mereka jika selama liburan musim panas mereka harus mengikuti kelas neraka."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Karasuma." Ucap Hiruma saat beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai di kelasnya mengajar.

" _Haik_ , Hiruma-sensei."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Karasuma sampai ke kelas yang dia tuju. Sesampainya di sana, Karasuma membuka lalu kembali menutup pintu kelas. Para siswa yang melihat Wali kelasnya sudah datang, sang Ketua kelas berdiri.

"Berdiri. Beri salam." Interuksi sang Ketua.

"Ohayou, Karasuma-sensei." Salam seluruh siswa.

"Ohayou, minna."

"Baik. Dikarenakan liburan musim panas akan tiba tiga minggu lagi, maka sekolah akan mengadakan…" Karasuma menulis sesuatu di papan tulis.

UJIAN TAHUNAN

Seluruh siswa saling melemparkan tatapan bingung sekaligus penasaran. Apa maksud dari tulisan itu? Bukankah Ujian nasional hanya ada ditahun terakhir? Lalu kenapa mereka harus melaksanakan ujian itu sekarang? Bukankah mereka masih kelas satu?

"Sudah sewajarnya kalian bingung. Makadari itu, hari ini Sensei akan membimbing kalian tentang apa saja yang kalian butuhkan untuk menghadapi Ujian Tahunan ini." Terang Karasuma setelah melihat wajah bingung dan kaget murid-muridnya.

' _Fufufu… Kalian akan lebih terkejut setelah mendengar penjelasanku.'_ Dalam hati Karasuma menyeringai iblis.

"Shigure-kun, tolong persiapkan LCD dan layar proyektor." Tihtah Karasuma sembari menyiapkan bahan presentasinya.

"Haik, Sensei." Shigure menoleh ke belakang, "Shinwa, bantu aku."

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkan alat presentasi. Setelah Shigure dan Shinwa selesai pada tugasnya, mereka kembali duduk manis di tempat masing-masing.

Dan Karasuma mulai menerangkan hal-hal yang perlu diketahui oleh murid-muridnya.

Ujian Tahunan Academy Teiko adalah sebuah tes yang diadakan setiap tahun 3 minggu sebelum liburan musim panas berlangsung. Tes ini dimaksudkan untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak pengertahuan yang dimiliki para siswa selama menempuh pembelajaran pada semester awal. Selain itu, tes ini juga sebagai tolak ukur para Guru untuk menilai pengajaran mereka selama semester awal.

3 minggu sebelum liburan musim panas merupakan jadwal penting bagi para siswa. Minggu pertama para siswa diwajibkan menyiapkan diri sebelum menghadapi Ujian Tahunan. Sementara para Guru akan sibuk menyiapkan soal-soal Ujian. Minggu kedua, para siswa akan mengikuti Ujian sesuai jadwal. Minggu ketiga, persiapan untuk festival tahunan sebelum liburan musim panas.

"Seluruh kegiatan Ekstrakurikuler diliburkan." Gumam Kaname menatap kalimat berwarna merah dengan huruf bold.

"Pengumuman hasil Ujian akan diberitahukan oleh masing-masing Wali Kelas pada hari Senin minggu ketiga." Yuki ikutan bergumam lirih.

"Kelas yang memiliki lebih dari 3 nilai merah akan membersihkan sisa festival." Shinwa terpekik kaget membaca kalimat di layar proyektor.

"Pelajaran tambahan diwajibkan bagi para siswa yang memiliki maksimal satu nilai merah dalam Ujian." Gumam Hinata.

Yuki mengangkat tangan. "Apakah kami bebas dari kegiatan belajar mengajar?"

"Sebenarnya pelajaran kalian semester ini sudah selesai minggu lalu. Jadi, selama tiga minggu kedepan jadwal kalian kurang lebih sama seperti di layar proyektor. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan belajar mengajar."

Kaname ikut mengangkat tangan, "Bagaimana jika kami ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kalian bisa datang padaku. Dalam menghadapi Ujian Tahunan ini, kami para Guru diperbolehkan memberi kalian beberapa saran dalam belajar."

"Apakah Sensei memiliki soal-soal tahun kemarin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Boleh kami meminjamnya?"

"Tidak." Kaname memasang mimik cemberut atas jawaban Karasuma. "Tapi kalian bisa meminjamnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Ada beberapa buku yang bisa membantu kalian."

"Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Karasuma sambil menatap seluruh penjuru kelas.

Shigure mengangkat tangan. "Sensei, seminggu ini bolehkah jika kami belajar di tempat lain selain kelas?"

Karasuma mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Kalian dibebaskan untuk belajar di manapun. Asalkan kalian tidak membuat keributan. Walaupun kalian bebas dari kegiatan belajar mengajar, bukan berarti aturan juga berubah. Jika ada yang membuat keributan, maka pelaku dan kelasnya akan dihukum."

Usai menunggu beberapa menit dan tak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya, Karasuma segera mematikan laptopnya. "Kalau begitu, Sensei undur diri. Selamat belajar, Minna."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Ujar mereka kompak setelah berdiri dengan rapi.

Setelah Karasuma keluar kelas, Shigure berdiri di depan kelas mengambil alih perhatian dari teman-temannya. "Minna, tolong catat beberapa hal yang akan kusebutkan ini."

Tanpa disuruh, mereka mulai mengeluarkan buku catatan untuk menulis apa saja yang akan dikatakan oleh Ketua kelas.

"Mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan dalam Ujian Tahunan Academy Teiko terbagi dalam dua bidang pelajaran yaitu wajib dan pilihan." Shigure memberi jeda sejenak untuk memberi kesempatan teman-temannya mencatat, "Pelajaran Wajib diantaranya Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Fisika, Biologi, Kimia, Sastra Jepang dan Sejarah Jepang. Sementara Pelajaran Pilihan adalah Seni dan Olahraga."

"Ketua, apa perbedaan antara pelajaran Wajib dan Pilihan?" Tanya salah satu siswi.

"Pelajaran Wajib akan diujikan secara tertulis. Sementara Pelajaran Pilihan akan diujikan secara praktek. Untuk Pelajaran Pilihan kalian hanya boleh memilih salah satu bidang." Jawab Shigure sembari membenarkan kacamata berframe gelap sewarna rambutnya.

"Mata Uji untuk Bidang seni yaitu memahat, bernyanyi, permainan alat musik/instrumental, dan menggambar." Tukas Shigure mengalihkan tatapan pada mereka yang masih sibuk menulis perkataannya.

"Heh?! Tak ada seni teater?" Yuki terlihat kecewa. Pasalnya dia adalah ahlinya dalam seni teater atau orang lain bilang sebagai akting.

"Ujian ini dinilai secara individu." Tegas Shigure.

"Kalau Olarhaga?" Tanya Shinwa paling bersemangat. Tentunya, karena dia adalah tipe laki-laki aktif dalam hal yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan fisik. Termasuk Olahraga.

"Renang dan lari marathon." Sebelum ada lagi yang protes, Shigure kembali berkata, "Sama seperti Seni, penilaian dilakukan secara individu."

"Kalau tak ada yang ditanyakan, aku akan meminjam beberapa buku untuk pembelajaran kita seminggu ini." Tambah Shigure.

"Pinjam yang banyak ya, Ketua." Ujar yang lain bersemangat.

"Kami ikut." Shinwa menarik tangan Kaname, "Kau akan butuh bantuan kami."

"Baiklah, Shinwa dan Kaname akan ikut aku. Yuki sebagai wakil ketua, aku ingin kau menjaga ketertiban kelas." Tihtah Shigure sebelum pergi diikuti Shinwa dan Kaname ke perpustakaan.

"Aye aye kapten!" Balas Yuki semangat.

Di saat yang sama di kelas 1-D yang tak jauh dari kelas Karasuma tadi menjelaskan, Hiruma menyeringai menatap dua siswa yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Nah, Taiga, Daiki aku mengharapkan banyak hal pada kalian dalam Ujian Tahunan ini. Tunjukkan bahwa kemampuan akademis kalian sehebat kemampuan basket yang kalian miliki." Ujar Hiruma masih mengulas seringai iblis pada Taiga dan Daiki yang susah meneguk ludah. Dua pemuda itu seakan sedang ditatap malaikat maut.

GLEK

' _Sensei benar-benar menakutkan.'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

Sedetik kemudian, Hiruma merapikan barang-barangnya. "Sekian penjelasanku. Ketua kelas bisa meminjam buku di perpustakaan saat ini. Jaa, Minna."

"Arigatou-sensei." Sahut murid-murid sebelum Hiruma benar-benar meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Tamat sudah." Raung Daiki meratapi nasibnya.

"Selamat tinggal liburan musim panas." Taiga ikut meratapi nasibnya dalam beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Ayolah, Daiki, Taiga, Ujian kali ini tidak seburuk itu." Takao memberi semangat pada dua maskot kelasnya.

"Tsk. Kau bisa mengatakan itu karena kau pintar." Desis Daiki.

"Neraka apa yang coba Kau tunjukkan, Kamisama." Taiga menelungkupkan kepala di balik kedua legannya.

SREK

Mengabaikan berbagai rengekan dari Daiki dan Taiga, Takao memilih untuk menyeret kerah belakang seragam mereka. "Ayolah, lebih baik kalian ikut denganku. Karena aku yakin kalian akan lebih berguna bersamaku daripada di sini dan terus meratapi nasib. Lagipula kita akan meminjam buku yang sangat banyak."

Sesungging senyum lebar menghias bibir Takao saat berhasil menyeret Daiki dan Taiga. Sementara dua orang yang diseret terus saja memasang wajah suram.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua digunakan oleh para Ketua kelas untuk memijam beberapa buku yang di sediakan oleh perpustakaan. Untung saja para petugas perpustakaan sudah menyiapkan berbagai buku untuk masing-masing kelas serta tingkatannya.

Selesai meminjam buku, beberapa Ketua kelas memilih tinggal lebih lama di perpustakaan hanya untuk menulis alamat situs yang menyediakan beberapa materi dan contoh-contoh soal yang disebutkan pegawai perpustakaan atas perintah langsung dari Kepala Sekolah.

Ketika bell istirahat terdengar, para siswa-siswi mempergunakan waktu mereka dengan sebaik mungkin. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan atau sekedar ke taman untuk melepas penat. Tak berbeda dengan tujuh pemuda yang lebih memilih atap sekolah sebagai tempat melepas penat.

"Ada apa… Nyam… dengan wajah Aomine-chin dan Kagami-chin?" Si surai ungu bertanya dengan nada malas dan memakan snack kesukannya.

Dua orang yang dimaksud tengah merebahkan tubuh di lantai atap. Mereka tak menggubris perkataan atau lebih tepatnya cemoohan dari Atsushi.

"Pasti gara-gara pengumuman tadi 'kan, ssu?" Sahut Kise dengan muka sumringah.

"Mendokusai. Siapa sih orang yang mencetuskan ide gila ini? Aarrgghhh…!" Daiki mengerang frustasi.

CKRIS CKRIS

"Tutup mulutmu Daiki atau perlu kubungkam dengan guntingku, hm?" Seijuurou menyeringai sembari memainkan gunting kesayangannya.

Mendengar ancaman dari sang kapten, baik Daiki ataupun yang lain memilih diam. Mereka tak akan berani buka mulut. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Tapi, karena Atsushi yang terlampau tak peka, dia kembali bersuara. "Daripada itu, Satsu-chin dan Hinata-chin di mana?"

Tertarik dengan topic yang diangkat Atsushi, mereka melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Tetsuya. Teringat bahwa dia sekelas dengan dua gadis yang belum juga hadir dari tadi.

"Mereka bilang akan terlambat." Jelas Tetsuya dengan wajah datar. Meski dalam suaranya terdapat nada khawatir. Pasalnya sudah 10 menit berlalu, tapi gadis-gadis itu belum juga datang.

"Daiki, Ryouta cepat kalian cari mereka." Perintah Seijuurou.

Belum sempat dua pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya, sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakan mereka.

CKLEK

"Minna. Gomen telat." Seru Satsuki. Gadis bersurai pink itu tampak kewalahan melihat 4 bekal bento di pelukannya. Sementara Hinata yang membawa 5 bekal bento hanya terdiam. Bukan karena tak mau bicara, namun dirinya cukup lelah untuk sekedar mengeluh.

Spontan, tanpa diperintah Daiki dan Ryouta membantu dua gadis itu untuk membawakan bekal-bekal tersebut.

"Hah… hah… capek sekali." Desah Satsuki sambil memijat lengan-lengannya yang pegal karena harus membawa 4 bento.

Di sampingnya, Hinata mengusap keringat yang sudah membanjiri dahinya. Jangan ditanya lagi soal lelah, jelas dia sangat lelah. Bayangkan saja, kemarin dia baru pulang jam setengah satu malam dan sekarang dia membawa 5 bekal bento dan harus menaiki anak tangga.

"Apakah kau membawa ini semua sendirian?" Tanya Daiki tak percaya.

"Seperti permintaan kalian." Sahut Hinata lirih.

Tetsuya yang mendengar suara lirih itu menyodorkan minumannya. "Minumlah. Kubelikan minuman untuk kalian."

Satu botol ocha dingin diberikan untuk Hinata dan Satsuki.

"Arigatou." Balas dua gadis itu meneguk rakus minuman dari Tetsuya.

Tangan Atsushi yang memeluk Maibo telah beralih memegang bekal buatan Hinata. Sambil menatap pemilik bekal, dia meminta ijin. "Hinata-chin… Aku boleh memakannya sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Uwaahhhh… sepertinya enak, ssu." Secepat kilat, Ryouta mengambil sumpit yang tak lupa disediakan oleh Hinata.

"Silahkan dimakan." Hinata mempersilahkan mereka untuk menyantap bento buatannya.

Taiga dan Daiki tanpa babibu sontak menyabet bekal masing-masing, "Itadakimasu."

Tetsuya, Seijuurou dan Shintarou seperti biasa, bertindak dengan tenang dan elegan. "Itadakimasu."

Satsuki dan Hinata juga mengambil bekal mereka. Setelah mengucap doa, mereka langsung melahap makanan itu.

" _Oishi_." Seru Ryouta memamerkan senyum penuh pujian.

"Wahh…" Atsushi tersenyum layaknya anak kecil. Tampak bunga-bunga imajiner menghiasi background-nya.

Sementara yang lain hanya mengomentari sekejap sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka. Bukan karena tidak puas, mereka hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan makan enak terlebih gratis.

Dalam suasana penuh keceriaan itu, sempat-sempatnya Daiki menggoda Ryouta dengan mengambil cumi goreng dari bekal si model. Bahkan Shintarou dan Tetsuya harus menegur Atsushi karena pemuda berbadan bongsor itu terus-menerus meminta jatah lebih dari bekal yang dipegang Hinata. Sesekali Satsuki dan Taiga ikut ricuh dalam perdebatan mereka. Hanya Seijuurou lah yang benar-benar menikmati hidangan yang sedang dia santap.

"Keyang, ssu!" Ryouta menepuk pelan perut merasa puas dengan makanan yang dia lahap, "Arigatou, Hinatacchi."

Mereka mengucap terima kasih atas makanan yang diberikan Hinata. Dan mereka meminta maaf karena telah merepotkan gadis bersurai indigo. Karena membuat bekal untuk 9 orang bukanlah hal mudah. Terlebih jika 7 diantaranya adalah atlit basket. Pasti menghabiskan banyak waktu dan bahan makanan. Namun Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum manis. Mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kewajibannya.

"Minna…" Satsuki menarik atensi teman-temannya, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan seminggu ini?"

"Belajar dan berlatih." Jawaban yang sudah pasti berasal dari pemilik manik heterokrom.

"Akan ada banyak soal yang harus kupelajari, ssu." Tukas Ryouta sembari membereskan bekalnya dan menggabungkan dengan kotak yang lain di hadapan Hinata.

"Ada beberapa buku yang harus kubeli dan kupelajari, nanodayo." Shintarou menjawab setelah meneguk air mineralnya.

Tetsuya menatap datar namun suaranya terdengar pilu, "Kurasa aku tidak akan bisa sering berkumpul untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

"Aku juga…Nyam…menyebalkan…" Atsushi yang kembali _ngemil_ Maibo sambil mendengus tak suka.

Daiki menggedikkan bahu acuh. "Aku akan ikut les yang disarankan Shoichi mungkin."

Hinata yang mendengar jawaban beberapa dari mereka beralih memandang kotak-kotak bekal miliknya, "Ujian kali ini memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata ya?"

"Aku mungkin akan sibuk minggu ini." Satsuki menyahut.

"Kagamicchi sendiri bagaimana? Mengingat kepandaian Kagamicchi setara dengan Aominecchi membuatku khawatir, ssu." Komentar Ryouta sambil geleng kepala tak memperhatikan dua orang yang dibicarakan tengah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul pemuda hiperaktif itu.

PLAK PLAK

"Hidoi~~" Rengek Ryouta setelah menerima dua pukulan gratis dari Daiki dan Taiga.

"Aku 'kan hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depan kalian, ssu." Seru Ryouta tak terima dipukul.

Saat akan mendapat pukulan dari mereka lagi, Ryouta memilih beringsut ke sisi Hinata mencari perlindungan. Hinata sendiri hanya menatap dua orang itu seolah memperingati. Alhasil, mereka mau tak mau harus mengurungkan niat untuk menghabisi Ryouta.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah tipe pelajar otodidak. Jadi, tidak bisakah kita belajar bersama saja?" Pinta Taiga dengan nada lirih seakan meminta pertolongan, meski dia tahu apa jawaban dari mereka.

"Tsk. Aku tidak bisa." Daiki menolak, "Aku harus mendaftar les."

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut les seperti Daiki." Saran Seijuurou.

"Tsk." Decak Taiga lalu membaringkan tubuh ke lantai dengan kedua lengannya menyangga kepala, "Kurasa aku akan gagal kali ini."

Hinata yang mendengar nada keputusasaan dari pemuda beralis cabang hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara yang lain membiarkan Taiga agar pemuda itu bisa berpikir jernih dan mengambil keputusan yang terbaik.

Setelah waktu istirahat, Tetsuya dan Satsuki membantu Hinata membawa bekal-bekal kosong miliknya. Sesampainya di kelas, si rambut Indigo langsung memasukkan kotak-kotak itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Dengan kecerdikannya, 9 kotak bekal itu bisa masuk ke dalam tas kecil tersebut.

Teringat perkataan Karasuma bahwa mulai hari ini tak ada jadwal KBM, para siswa lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku yang dipinjam dari perpustakaan oleh Shigure. Sebagian ada yang mencatat situs yang sudah diberitahukan oleh petugas perpustakaan.

"Psstt…Satsuki-chan." Panggil Hinata.

Satsuki menolehkan kepala ke belakang guna menatap Hinata seolah berkata ada-apa.

"Apakah kau juga tidak ada waktu untuk berkumpul?"

"Maaf, Hinata-chan. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi Ujian ini lebih penting." Satsuki menjawab dengan lirih. Gadis itu tak ingin mengganggu suasana serius yang terbangun di kelasnya. Setelah kembali mengucapkan kata maaf, Satsuki kembali membaca buku.

Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Satsuki. Namun segera dia tepis pemikirannya setelah ingat bahwa masih ada orang yang akan dia tanyai. Ketika dia ingin memanggil pemuda bersurai baby blue di sampingnya, seketika dirinya terlonjak kaget. Pasalnya, Tetsuya sudah menatap dirinya terlebih dahulu. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya akan ditanyai oleh Hinata.

"Tetsuya-kun bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap agar pemuda yang notebane-nya sangat baik-hati itu memberi respon seperti yang dia inginkan.

Namun sayang, keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Hinata. Gadis itu mendapati wajah menunduk Tetsuya dan suara penuh penyesalan, "Gomene."

Memaksa untuk tersenyum maklum, Hinata menggelengkan kepala. " _Nandemonai_ , Tetsuya-kun."

Sembilang orang dari klub basket itu berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada satupun yang berani sekedar untuk membunuh suasana. Mereka terlalu fokus dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, jalan mereka sudah berakhir. Di persimpangan ini, jalur yang akan mereka tempuh berbeda arah.

"Baiklah… Untuk seminggu kedepan mari berjuang, ssu!" Seru Ryouta dan menempatkan dirinya di hadapan mereka seolah dia akan berorasi.

"Hinata-san, Kagami-kun gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian." Tetsuya menatap mereka, "Aku harus membeli beberapa buku dan soal."

"Bukan masalah, Tetsuya-kun. Tak perlu minta maaf." Ujar Hinata maklum.

"Pokoknya kita harus lolos Ujian ini, ssu."

Semua orang mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan Ryouta. Namun, Taiga hanya diam tak bersuara. Pemuda itu masih menampilkan raut suramnya. Dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi Hinata.

"Taiga-kun." Taiga menatap Hinata seolah meminta dia untuk meneruskan kalimatnya, "Aku yakin kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mendaftar ke tempat les manapun, kan?"

Terdengar dengusan napas kasar darinya, "Aku bukan orang yang mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan orang lain, Hinata."

"Kau ini bodoh ya?!" Daiki menarik kerah seragam Taiga, "Kau mau gagal dalam Ujian ini hanya karena egomu?!"

Taiga menepis tangan Daiki dari seragamnya sebelum menatap Daiki dengan tatapan kesal, "Tsk. Berapa kali harus kubilang, aku sulit menyesuaikan diri!"

"Sifatmu ini akan membuatmu tertinggal, Baka." Seijuurou bahkan harus turun tangan untuk menyadarkan Taiga akan kekeras kepala pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu. Walaupun Seijuurou terkenal kejam, dia tidak ingin salah satu anggotanya—budaknya—harus mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"Kagamicchi no Baka, ssu." Tambah Ryouta tak memperdulikan orang yang dikatainya mulai memunculkan urat-urat kemurkaan.

"Kau sangat kekanakan, nanodayo." Aku Shintarou.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi bayangan dari orang bodoh." Tetsuya ikut memojokkan Taiga.

"Astaga Kagami-kun, lepaskan egomu kali ini!" Pekik Satsuki menceramahi sang cahaya kedua dari Teiko.

"Taiga-kun." Panggil Hinata lembut.

Taiga mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hinata, "Kau juga ingin mengejekku?"

Hinata yang melihat pancaran kesedihan di manik maroon itu membuatnya sulit bernapas. "A-aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"A-apakah Taiga-kun sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku?"

"Hah?!" Pertanyaan dari Hinata mengundang perhatian dari mereka. Alhasil, seluruh manik pelangi itu menatap Hinata.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Taiga menggosok hidungnya yang tak gatal dan membuang wajah, "T-tentu saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan… keberadaanmu."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "Jadi, tak masalah jika aku yang membimbingmu, 'kan?"

"Hah?!" Kembali mereka dikagetkan akan kalimat yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Saat kalian sibuk menyiapkan Ujian ini, Taiga-kun… dia akan kebingungan karena bukan tipe pelajar otodidak. Jadi, aku ingin membantunya untuk belajar." Jelas Hinata lalu menatap Taiga sambil tersenyum tipis, "Taiga-kun tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

Taiga tak merespon pertanyaan Hinata. Pemuda itu terlampau kaget dengan perkataan gadis itu. Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata. Terutama Hinata yang sedang menunggu keputusannya. Untuk yang lain, abaikan saja. Mereka hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

Dengan penuh semangat, Taiga menganggukkan kepala. " _Osu_."

"Jadi, Taiga-kun. Selama seminggu kedepan, persiapkan dirimu untuk menerima pembelajaran dariku. Karena kita berdua akan sangat sibuk." Hinata mengepalkan tangan pada Taiga, sebagai tanda persetujuan darinya.

Taiga terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas kepalan tangan Hinata lalu membenturkan kepalan tangan mereka sebagai tanda sepakat. " _Osu_."

" _Naruhodo. Mata ashita, minna_." Hinata pamit pada teman-temannya. Taiga juga ikut pamit, walau pemuda itu hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa bersuara.

"Jadi… kau nanti akan datang ke apartemenku?"

"Umm." Hinata mengangguk kecil, "Jangan pergi kemanapun, kau harus tetap di rumah."

"Ya. Ya." Taiga terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Hinata, "Kurasa aku harus minta ijin pada Alex untuk mengganti shift kerja."

Mereka terus membicarakan rencana mereka tanpa mengetahui ada berbagai tatapan yang dilayangkan untuk keduanya penuh arti. Namun ada satu hal yang terpikirkan di benak mereka.

' _Mati saja kau, Kagami/Taiga/kun/chin/cchi.'_

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, sementara Taiga dan Hinata sudah duduk rapi di depan Alex. Wanita berdarah Amerika itu menatap dua karyawan mudanya dengan tatapan malas.

"Manager." Taiga menelan ludah sejenak seakan tenggorokkannya sangat kering, "Sebenarnya, kami—"

"Kalian akan mengikuti Ujian?" Potong Alex.

Baik Taiga maupun Hinata mengernyit heran, "I-iya, bagaimana Manager tahu?"

"Tebakan." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Kalian fokus saja dengan sekolah kalian. Masalah café biar aku yang tangani."

"Manager, kami sudah sepakat kalau kami akan mengambil shift siang. Dari jam 4 sore sampai 8 malam." Tutur Hinata mengutarakan rencana yang tadi sudah ia diskusikan dengan Taiga. Dan mereka mengira bahwa Alex pasti akan setuju.

"Tidak." Alex menolak.

—atau tidak.

"Ujian ini mungkin akan mempengaruhi masa sekolah kalian. Aku tidak ingin sekolah kalian rusak karena membagi waktu kalian dengan bekerja di sini. Jadi belajarlah dengan sungguh-sugguh." Nasehat Alex.

"…."

"Pulanglah. Lalu kembali kemari jika Ujian kalian sudah selesai." Alex bangkit dari posisi duduknya di kursi café.

Taiga dan Hinata ikut bangkit dan membungkuk hormat, "Arigatou, Manager."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan dua muda-mudi itu, Alex kembali bersuara, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal buruk tentang hasil kalian nanti. Jika sampai terjadi, bersiap-siaplah kalian akan menggantikan kain pel untuk membersihkan lantai café."

"Osu!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Semangat." Himuro, Rei, Kotarou dan Nebuya menyemangati Taiga dan Hinata. Walau tak jarang ada kericuhan yang mereka buat, Taiga dan Hinata sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka sendiri.

Kepergian Hinata dan Taiga membuat Rei terisak pelan. Pemuda berwajah mulus itu menitikkan air mata. Setalah itu dia memeluk lengan kekar Kotarou, "Astaga, anak-anak kita sudah dewasa ya, Pa."

"Tak sia-sia kita membesarkan mereka." Rei menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kotarou dengan manja.

"MENJAUH DARIKU, REI…!" Teriak Kotarou sambil bergidik ngeri. Tak habis pikir dengan perilaku pemuda yang dia anggap sahabat. Atau memang dia salah menganggap pemuda itu normal?

"Papa~~" Rei kembali memanggil Kotarou dengn penggilan sayang plus nada manja.

"ARRGGHH..! DIAM KAU REI. MENJAUH DARIKU..!" Kotarou berlari berusaha menghindari kejaran Rei yang selalu berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

Sekembalinya di apartemen, Hinata pamit untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang mungkin akan mereka perlukan. Tak lupa, dia berganti pakaian dengan baju santai. Pasalnya, baju yang dia gunakan tadi membuatnya sedikit gerah mengingat sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim panas.

Sementara itu, Taiga mencuci wajah sebentar sebelum dia berganti pakaian. Dibukanya lebar-lebar lemari tempatnya menyimpan baju. Kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam polos dan celana training selutut berwarna abu-abu mendapat perhatiannya. Usai berganti pakaian, pemuda itu mengambil beberapa catatan pelajaran miliknya di dalam lemari tempat dia menyimpan berbagai buku pelajaran.

TOK TOK TOK

Taiga yang baru mengambil minuman terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Dia sudah menduga bahwa si pelaku adalah tetangganya, yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Sebentar."

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, Taiga bisa melihat Hinata yang juga sudah berganti pakaian. Kali ini gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Kaus tak berlengan berwarna ungu muda itu tampak longgar namun membalut apik tubuhnya. Tak lupa celana jeans berwarna hitam selututnya, membuat gadis itu tampak memukau.

Taiga tak akan menampik bahwa dirinya telah terpukau kesekian kalinya dengan sosok di depannya. Dan sepertinya dia tidak akan bosan menatap gadis itu. Namun, dia tidak ingin egois. Melihat Hinata sedang kepayahan membawa banyak buku membuat dirinya menyampingkan sejenak perasaan terpukaunya.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Taiga mengambil alih buku-buku tersebut dan membawanya dengan mudah setelah menutup pintu apartemen, "Masuklah."

" _Sumimasen_." Hinata meminta ijin sambil berjalan mengikuti Taiga dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang tengah. Taiga meletakkan buku-buku Hinata dan mengamati setiap judulnya, "Ini semua buku-buku yang akan kita pelajari?"

Hinata mendudukkan diri di sofa sembari meraih salah satu dari berbagai buku itu, "Ya. Karena aku bingung harus mulai dari mana, jadi kubawa semua saja."

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah Taiga-kun saja."

Taiga beranjak ke dapur dan menuangkan jus jeruk dingin ke dalam dua gelas. Tak lupa dia memesan makanan dari _delivery order_ langganannya.

"Minumlah." Taiga menyodorkan salah satu gelas di genggamannya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berterima kasih sebelum meminum jus buatan Taiga. Sedangkan Taiga tak pernah sedetikpun mengalihkan manik merahnya dari sosok di hadapannya. Seakan Hinata lebih menarik daripada barang-barang yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Sebenarnya Taiga sangat terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa Hinata ingin membantunya belajar. Pemuda itu terlalu putus asa sampai tak lagi mengharapkan bantuan orang lain. Dan dia tak bisa membantah atas perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya ketika mendengar bantuan dari Hinata.

Bahkan saat ini saja dia masih belum menyangka bahwa dia dan Hinata berada satu apartemen. Berduaan. Jujur, sejak melihat Hinata di depan pintu apartemennya, jantung Taiga tak mau berdetak normal. Malahan, detakan itu semakin kencang saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Dan perasaan itu kembali hadir.

Perasaan sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Pelajaran apa yang sukar untuk Taiga-kun?" Suara Hinata menghentikan lamunan Taiga.

"E-etto…" Taiga menggaruk tengkuk sedikit bersemu. Dia tak ingin Hinata menyadari bahwa sedari tadi pemuda berwajah sangar itu memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Kalau Taiga-kun bingung, kita bisa mulai dari yang paling mudah dulu." Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar nada gugup dari Taiga, "Kudengar Taiga-kun tinggal di Amerika sedari kecil. Mungkin Taiga-kun bisa menjawab soal Bahasa Inggris ini."

Hinata segera menyerahkan kertas soal yang didapatnya dari internet. Sementara itu, Hinata membaca buku tentang Sastra Jepang. Di sela kegiatan mereka, sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Pasti pesananku." Taiga bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil uang sebelum membuka pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taiga kembali dengan kantong plastik yang berhiaskan logo tempat pemuda itu memesan makanan.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku tahu kau belum makan." Taiga membuka kantong plastik yang berisi 2 porsi _Okonomiyaki_ dan _Takoyaki_. Hinata mengangguk sejenak dan mengambil sumpit yang jadi satu paket dengan takoyaki.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan sambil terkadang memakan takoyaki yang masih hangat. Kadang kala Hinata mengulas senyum geli saat mendapati Taiga memasang raut serius yang menggemaskan saat membaca soal bahasa Inggris darinya.

TOK TOK TOK

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu.

"Kau memasan makanan lagi, Taiga-kun?" Taiga menggeleng membuat Hinata mengernyitkan kening. Lalu siapa yang mengetuk pintu?

"Ya sudah, akan kulihat. Taiga-kun lanjutkan saja."

Taiga mengangguk walau sebenarnya dirinya merasa penasaran siapa yang bertamu di jam segini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sebentar." Seru Hinata. Gadis itu yakin, siapapun yang bertamu tidaklah memiliki stok kesabaran yang banyak.

CKLEK

"Kalian." Raut kaget tecetak jelas di wajah Hinata.

Dan penyebabnya adalah kehadiran 7 sosok yang tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki waktu untuk berkumpul. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini? Mereka berdiri dengan pakaian kasual seolah memang berniat untuk mampir ke sini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, ketujuh orang itu pun kaget karena bukan pemilik apartemen yang mereka jumpai. Melainkan sosok gadis berambut indigo.

' _Cantik.'_ Batin mereka saat melihat penampilan santai dari Hinata.

Seijuurou akhirnya berdehem alih-alih mengakhiri sesi tatap-menatap mereka.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku harus membantu Taiga." Tutur Seijuurou menjelaskan alasannya ke mari.

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku tidak ingin melihat Kagami-kun gagal." Sahut Tetsuya.

Daiki menggaruk kepala, "Tempat yang direkomendasikan Shoichi jelek."

"Aku ingin kita belajar bersama, ssu." Suara riang Ryouta terdengar sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat temanku tertinggal, nanodayo." Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum kembali bersuara, "Jangan berpikir aku di sini karena ada kau."

Sementara itu, si surai ungu mengunyah Maibo dengan khidmat, "Aku… Nyam… tak ingin kalian berduaan."

' _Jujur sekali.'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

Satsuki memeluk lengan polos Hinata dengan erat, "Aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau kau diapa-apakan oleh Kagami-kun."

Dalam hati Hinata ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alasan yang mereka berikan sangatlah lucu dan terkesan mengada-ada. Namun karena Hinata adalah gadis yang baik, dia hanya mengulas senyum simpul sebelum mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu. Taiga-kun masih mengerjakan soal."

Setelah Hinata menutup pintu, mereka mengekori Hinata dari belakang. Sementara Satsuki masih setia memeluk lengan Hinata.

"Siapa Hinata?" Tanya Taiga tak mengalihkan fokus pada kertas soal yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.

"Ini kami, Taiga."

Mendengar suara familiar pada gendang telinga, Taiga otomatis berhenti sejenak untuk menjawab soal.

SET

"Kalian." Dengan tak sopannya, dia menunjuk mereka dengan raut tercengang kaget. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

"Kami ingin membantumu belajar." Ujar Satsuki dengan cengir lebar diikuti anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tch. Bukankah kalian menolak saat kumintai tolong?" Decih Taiga, alibi teman-temannya itu memang pantas diacungi jempol. Tapi dia tidak mudah tertipu, dia tahu bahwa keberadaan mereka di sini karena tak ingin melihat dirinya berduaan dengan Hinata.

"Ck. Sudahlah Taiga, kami sudah memutuskan untuk belajar bersama dengan kalian." Daiki menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa tanpa meminta ijin sang pemilik.

"Dan sebaiknya kau tidak menolak, nanodayo." Shintarou ikut duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Taiga.

"Bilang saja jika kalian tak suka melihatku dan Hinata berduaan." Geram Taiga.

"Itu salah satunya… Nyam…." Tukas Atsushi lalu ikut duduk di samping Daiki.

"Sudahlah, Taiga-kun. Bukankah lebih baik jika kita belajar bersama." Hinata mencoba menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Tsk." Mau tak mau Taiga memilih mengalah. Dia tak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk di sofa sambil mengeluarkan buku masing-masing.

"Taiga, kau tak ingin menghidangkan minuman untuk kami?" Pertanyaan Seijuurou membuat Taiga menghentikan kegiatannya lagi.

"Sebentar." Tinggal satu soal lagi untuk dia jawab. Setelah selesai, diletakkan alat tulisnya dan dia berjalan menuju dapur ditemani oleh Daiki. Tentunya atas perintah Seijuurou.

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou mengambil kertas soal yang tadi dikerjakan oleh Taiga. Ditatapnya kertas tersebut sebelum dia menolehkan pada Hinata, "Hinata, kau memberi soal Bahasa Inggris untuk Taiga?"

"Ya. Kurasa tidak masalah mengajarinya dari hal yang mudah dulu, apalagi dia pernah tinggal di Amerika."

Seijuurou menghela napas pelan. Dia sudah menduga bahwa Hinata tak mengetahui tentang nilai akademis pemuda beralis cabang tersebut. Sekiranya, diserahkan kertas itu untuk diteliti Hinata.

"Lihat sendiri jawabannya."

Mengikuti perintah Seijuurou, Hinata meneliti kembali jawaban dari Taiga. Wajahnya menujukkan raut tak dapat diartikan. Kemudian, pandangannya teralih saat Taiga dan Daiki membawa beberapa gelas dengan isi yang sama. Jus jeruk.

"Taiga-kun?" Panggil Hinata masih dengan raut yang sama.

"Ya?"

"Saat di Amerika, kau bicara dengan bahasa Jepang?"

Taiga menautkan alis, "Tidak. Aku selalu menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kenapa?"

Hinata menyerahkan kertas tadi pada Taiga, "Nilai teorimu benar-benar mengerikan. Jika seperti ini terus, sudah dipastikan kau akan ikut kelas tambahan."

Suara datar yang dilontarkan Hinata membuat mereka terhenyak, terutama Taiga yang menjadi sasaran kalimat tersebut. Mereka sudah tahu jika Hinata memiliki sisi pemarah dan emosional, tapi mereka baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa mengeluarkan tatapan serta nada datar layaknya Tetsuya.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian ada di sini, akan kurombak kelompok belajar ini."

Emosi Hinata yang cepat berubah kembali membuat mereka terdiam.

"Kalian kerjakan soal-soal ini." Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dengan soal yang sama pada masing-masing mereka.

"Aku—"

"Tak ada pengecualian." Hinata memotong kalimat Seijuurou.

Mau tak mau mereka harus mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Hinata. Sementara Hinata menatap satu per satu dari mereka dengan tatapan datar. Memikirkan beberapa hal yang sebaiknya dia lakukan.

Sekitar setengah jam mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan soal tersebut. Hinata dengan teliti dan cermat membaca setiap jawaban. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menilai setiap hasil pemikiran teman-temannya.

"Seijuurou-kun mendapat nilai 100, Shintarou-kun 98, Tetsuya-kun 90, Atsushi-kun 88, Satsuki-chan 87, Ryouta-kun 70, Daiki-kun 45, Taiga-kun 15." Tutur Hinata mengumumkan hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tak berguna." Taiga meremas rambutnya sangat frustasi.

PLUK

Hinata melepaskan jambakan tangan Taiga agar tak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hinata melontarkan beberapa nasehat pada pemuda itu sekedar kata penyemangat untuk sang _ace_ Teiko. Mereka tak menyadari tatapan membunuh beserta geraman dan umpatan dalam hati melihat interaksi kedua insan manusia tersebut.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinata melayangkan tatapan serius pada mereka.

"Sudah kuputuskan." Hinata memasang senyum lebar saat melihat raut terkejut teman-temannya. "Seijuurou-kun akan mengajari Ryouta-kun dan Daiki-kun. Shintarou akan mengajari Satsuki-chan dan Atsushi-kun. Sementara aku dan Tetsuya-kun akan mengajari Taiga-kun."

"T-tapi—"

"Tak ada penolakan."

Mereka harus mengingat bahwa Hinata juga memiliki sifat tak ingin dibantah. Sama seperti Seijuurou.

Akhirnya selama dua jam ini mereka belajar dari tutor yang dipilihkan oleh Hinata. Terkadang Daiki dan Ryouta mengeluh karena penjelasan Seijuurou terkesan cepat dan tak ada niat mengajari mereka. Sementara Shintarou sudah angkat tangan karena Atsushi terus menerus makan ditambah Satsuki yang memilih untuk diajari Hinata. Sedangkan, Tetsuya diperintahkan Hinata untuk mengajari Taiga karena gadis bumble gum itu terus menerus mengusiknya saat mengajari Taiga.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sudah tiga jam lamanya mereka belajar. Dan itu terasa sangat cepat.

"Ah, capeknya." Satsuki merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Ngantuk sekali, ssu." Ryouta menyadarkan tubuh ke sandaran sofa.

"Oi. Jangan tidur di sini!" Seru Taiga saat melihat Atsushi tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan.

Seijuurou menatap jam tangannya, "Hinata, kau pulang bersama siapa?"

"Sendiri."

"Kuantar pulang." Perintah Seijuurou sembari membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku ikut, ssu." Seketika rasa kantuk Ryouta menghilang. Dia menjadi bersemangat untuk megantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Daiki, Tetsuya dan Shintarou kalian harus mengantar Satsuki ke rumah dengan selamat." Perintah Seijuurou dibalas anggukan. Tak ada penolakan dari mereka, karena mereka terlalu lelah dan mengantuk karena tadi.

Setelah membereskan buku masing-masing, mereka menanti Taiga yang masih membereskan gelas-gelas minuman. Sementara kotak Takoyaki dan Okonomiyaki tadi sudah dibuang ke tong sampah.

"Kau tidak membawa tas, nanodayo?" Shintarou menatap aneh pada Hinata yang membawa begitu banyak buku tanpa tas. Apakah saat berangkat dia juga seperti ini?

"Biar kubawakan." Tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Seijuurou mengambil alih buku-buku tersebut.

Taiga mengantar mereka sampai depan pintu. Matanya sudah berwarna merah menandakan bahwa dia cukup ngantuk hari ini. Setelah pamit pada Taiga, mereka tak lantas melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau bisa berada di depan untuk memimpin jalan, Hinata." Hinata mengangguk sekilas.

Gadis itu kembali berjalan sebelum berhenti lagi. Mereka bertanya-tanya sambil mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata saat berdiri di depan sebuah pintu sambil merogoh sesuatu di celana.

Setelah menemukan kunci apartemennya, Hinata segera membukanya. Ketika pintunya sudah terbuka, Hinata mengambil buku-bukunya dari tangan Seijuurou.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku." Hinata membungkuk sedikit, "Maaf tidak bisa mengantar kalian sampai gerbang depan. Konbanwa."

CKLEK

Hinata menutup pintu dengan lembut. Tujuh orang di depan pintu Hinata masih terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan saat mendengar suara pintu terkunci dari apartemen Hinata, mereka seolah ditarik ke permukaan.

"M-mereka satu…apartemen?"

 **TBC**

Hallo, Minna~~

Pada naksir AoHina ya? Pasti gara-gara chapter kemarin ya? *Ditampar*

 _Well_ , setelah membaca chapter ini kalian masih milih AoHina atau KagaHina? *Tertawa iblis*

Hahahaha… sebenarnya Seira lagi nyoba nyari alasan kenapa orang-orang bisa menyukai sosok Hinata. Karena menurut Seira, Hinata pantas memiliki alasan untuk mencintai dan dicintai *curhat*. Nah itulah problem yang menganggu Seira saat ini.

Tapi karena sebuah mimpi, akhirnya Seira mendapat pencerahan. *sujud syukur*

Seira ingin bilang bahwa chapter ini adalah awal konflik yang sebenarnya bagi Hinata. Karena mulai dari sini, akan ada banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan dari Hinata. _So_ , jangan lewatkan kelanjutannya ya *puppy eyes*

Thanks for Reviews, Likes, and Follows :

Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610, Wysan, Ameyukio2, Hatakerohim97, Moulucifer666, Oortaka, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, , Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, dan Hatsune Cherry.

Don't forget to Review

Kritik dan saran kalian membangkitkan inspirasi Seira untuk berkarya ^^

At least, See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	9. Ikatan yang berharga (2)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Haruskah kukatakan atau**_

 _ **Kupendam dalam hati?**_

.

RnR

.

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana, tampak sepasang pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan manik perak terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku dan laptop yang berada di hadapannya. Sang pridogy Hyuuga itu tengah sibuk dengan tugas kuliah sebelum libur musim panas datang.

Sama seperti pemuda berambut hitam legam di hadapannya. Nijimura tak kalah sibuk dengan layar laptop dan ponsel pintarnya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu sama sekali tak dikerubungi buku-buku pelajaran layaknya Neji. Yang ada, dia terus fokus dengan dua layar alat elektroniknya.

Tak ada satu kata yang terucap dari bibir mereka. Seolah apa yang mereka lakukan lebih penting dari sekadar menyapa.

Hingga kemudian, ketegangan itu membuat kerongkongan Neji mengering. Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya sekedar berjalan ke arah dapur. Sebelum itu, dia menolehkan kepala untuk memandang sahabatnya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tawarnya.

"Apapun yang bisa diminum." Jawab Nijimura tanpa menatap Neji.

Sejenak kerutan menghias dahi Neji saat mendengar jawaban dari Nijimura. Dan kemudian dia menggedikkan bahu seolah itu hal wajar.

' _Mungkin dia ada banyak tugas.'_ Pikir Neji melanjutkan langkah ke dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin. Salah satunya dia letakkan di samping Nijimura sementara yang lain dia buka dan segera dia minum.

" _Arigatou_." Ujar Nijimura belum juga berpaling dari layar laptopnya. Bahkan pemuda itu membuka kaleng soda dengan masih menatap kedua benda itu.

Neji belum berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia masih ingin merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena duduk hampir 3 jam lamanya dengan posisi yang sama.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura terus melanjutkan kegiatan-entah-apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan kali ini Neji tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Neji jelas merasa heran sekaligus takjub melihat sikap Nijimura. Pasalnya, Nijimura yang selalu bersikap seenak dirinya dan hiperaktif bisa menjadi sekalem ini bagi Neji sangatlah langka.

Jadi tak masalah kalau Neji terus melempar tatapan penuh rasa heran untuk Nijimura. Sikap Nijimura yang serius ini entah mengapa berhasil menyalakan tanda merah dalam diri Neji. Seolah-olah pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak di bangku High School itu tengah mengalami masalah. Masalah yang serius sampai membuat Nijimura bisa seperti ini.

Di saat Neji sedang melamunkan akan masalah apa yang menimpa sahabatnya, Nijimura yang sedang merenggangkan otot-otonya tak sengaja mendapati Neji yang lagi melamun dengan tatapannya yang tertuju padanya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, sebuah seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Nijimura. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu dari Neji. Yang notabane nya selalu tampak cuek padanya. Walaupun dia tahu Neji peduli padanya, tapi pemuda Hyuuga itu jarang bahkan tidak pernah atau mungkin tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kepedulian padanya.

"Ugh… Neji-chan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Tatapanmu membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar bahagia." Nijimura menampilkan senyum lebar sambil membayangkan bunga-bunga imajiner yang mengelilinginya. Ekspresi Nijimura sukses membuat Neji ingin sekali melemparkan sebuah pukulan untuknya.

Namun, sekali lagi Neji berusaha mengabaikan kalimat serta sikap Nijimura yang selalu bisa membuatnya gila. Dia lebih memilih mencari tahu jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Neji dengan tampang datar namun terselip nada khawatir dalam kalimatnya.

Nijimura-lah yang sekarang merasa bingung. Kenapa Neji bertanya seperti itu padanya?

"Masalah?" Nijimura terlihat sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Kurasa tidak."

"Kelakuanmu saat ini… membuatku khawatir." Aku Neji seraya menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Eh?"

"Kau itu jarang sekali irit bicara. Bahkan tidak pernah, setahuku." Neji mengalihkan pandangan ke buku-buku tugasnya yang masih tercecer di atas meja.

"Jadi… aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh denganmu." Lanjutnya sembari meminum soda.

Nijimura terdiam mendengar penuturan Neji. Dia sama sekali tak ingin menyela. Karena dia tahu, Neji belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, berbagilah denganku. Aku akan selalu membantumu selama aku mampu. Tapi karena kau bilang kau tidak ada masalah. Aku lega."

Nijimura untuk kesekian kalinya merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat macam Neji. Dia tidak masalah jika selama hidupnya kelak hanya memiliki Neji sebagai sahabat, karena pemuda bermata perak itu selalu membuat dirinya tak pernah merasa kesepian. Walaupun dirinya selalu bertingkah konyol dan selalu membuat Neji geram, tapi dia tahu bahwa Neji tak akan pernah membuatnya merasa sendiri. Dengan sikap dingin dan cuek Neji padanya, Nijimura bisa merasakan rasa peduli Neji terhadap dirinya.

"Hiks…"

Neji memandang lurus ke depan. Selama beberapa detik raut terkejut terlihat di kedua matanya sebelum kembali menampilkan wajah datar dan menatap aneh pada Nijimura, "Kau kenapa?"

"HUWAAA..!"

Nijimura mengabaikan meja yang menjadi penyekat mereka. Dia menerjang meja itu untuk memeluk Neji. Tidak siap dengan terjangan Nijimura, Neji akhirnya harus terhimpit antara tubuh sahabatnya dan sofa.

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!" Seru Neji tatkala dia sadar Nijimura tengah memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu, Neji-chan. Kau memang sahabat sejiwaku." Lontar Nijimura seolah tak mendengar teriakan Neji.

"Berhentilah berbicara yang aneh-aneh dan cepat turun dari tubuhku." Perintah Neji masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Nijimura.

Di sisi lain, Nijimura terus mengeratkan pelukannya sembari mengulas senyum lebar. Senyum merekah yang berbeda jauh dengan senyum jahil yang selalu dia perlihatkan.

.

Di salah satu bangku taman yang di sediakan oleh Teiko Academy, terlihat beberapa murid berambut pelangi tengah belajar serius. Beberapa dari mereka membaca buku setebal kamus dan sisanya tengah mengerjakan beberapa lembar soal.

Terlebih situasi sekolah yang tenang dan damai sangat mendukung para murid dalam kegiatan belajar. Peraturan yang ditekankan saat pengarahan Wali kelas hari Senin kemarin dilaksanakan dengan sungguh-sungguh oleh para murid. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Academy Teiko selalu berhasil mendapatkan peringkat pertama tentang rasa kedisiplinan.

Tak ada satupun murid yang bermain-main selama masa ini. Bahkan murid tahun ke dua dan ke tiga tak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Mereka harus fokus belajar agar liburan musim panas tahun ini mereka tidak akan terjebak dalam 'Pelajaran Neraka'.

"Selesai, ssu." Ryouta mengumbar senyum cerah setelah berhasil menjawab soal terakhir dengan lancar. Setahunya, dia belum pernah merasa seringan ini saat mengerjakan soal ujian.

Daiki menyerahkan lembar kertas kerjanya pada Seijuurou, "Kurasa kecerdasanku sudah meningkat pesat akibat pelatihan ini."

"20 lembar soal setiap hari kurasa berhasil membuat kapasitas otakku kembali terisi 100%." Sahut Taiga sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Seijuurou menatap mereka bertiga sekejap sebelum mengambil kertas jawaban. "Simpan rasa bahagia kalian. Kami bahkan belum menilai pekerjaan kalian."

"Tapi, aku yakin nilaiku lebih baik, suu." Ujar Ryouta penuh percaya diri.

Sementara ketiga pria itu mengambil napas sejenak, Hinata dan Seijuurou sibuk mengoreksi lembar jawaban. Sekitar 10 menit mereka telah selesai menilai.

Melihat gelagat Seijuurou dan Hinata yang terlihat selesai mengoreksi, mereka bertiga menatap dua orang Juri itu dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berharap mereka tidak lagi mengerjakan soal-soal mengerikan yang dibuat oleh Seijuurou, Shintarou dan juga Hinata.

"Jadi… untuk soal kali ini, Ryouta-kun mendapat nilai 94. Taiga-kun 93. Daiki-kun 94." Hinata melempar senyum setelah mengatakan nilai mereka, " _Omedetou_."

Secara bersamaan Ryouta, Taiga dan Daiki mengepalkan tangan ke atas seolah meninju udara. Mereka merasa bahagia akhirnya bisa menakhlukan soal dari ketiga murid jenius itu.

Di samping itu, Tetsuya yang duduk di samping Taiga mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kami tidak ikut mengerjakan tes itu lagi, Hinata-san?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya-kun." Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. Lagipula, nilai kalian sudah melampaui 95 poin. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu lagi mengerjakan soal dari kami."

Mendengar itu, senyum di wajah Ryouta seketika lenyap. Hinata mengatakan bahwa yang lain tidak mengerjakan soal karena nilai mereka di atas 95. Sementara mereka bahkan tidak mencapai nilai itu.

"Jadi kami harus tes lagi, ssu?" Ryouta memanyunkan bibir merasa sebal, "Aku ingin pelajaran yang lain, ssu."

"Untuk itu…" Hinata menatap Seijuurou, "Bagaimana, Seijuurou-kun?"

Seijurou menggeleng kecil, "Tidak. Setiap pelajaran yang diujikan batas nilai terendah adalah 85. Maka tidak masalah jika kalian sudah mendapat nilai di atas 90."

Berkat penjelasan Seijuurou, kini senyum yang lebih cerah mengembang bebas di wajah Ryouta.

Di sisi lain, Atsushi merasa bosan dengan buku yang terus dia baca. Pemuda berbadan bongsor itu memilih menyudahi kegiatan belajarnya dengan membuka snack Maibo lalu memakannya.

"Ah iya." Satsuki meletakkan buku pelajaran lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Untuk mata uji Pelajaran Pilihan, apa yang kalian pilih?"

"Renang." Jawab Daiki memasang seringai mesum. Kalian pasti tahu apa maksud seringaian itu.

Dan sekejap, pemuda berambut navy itu mendapatkan cubitan gratis di tangannya dari Satsuki. Sambil memamerkan senyum simpul, Satsuki menikmati ekspresi kesakitan Daiki karena cubitan mautnya.

Kembali pada pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang Manager, yang lain mulai menjawab satu per satu.

"Biola." Tutur Seijuurou sambil memangku dagu pada telapak tangannya.

"Karena aku seorang pianis, aku akan memainkan piano, nanodayo." Sambung Shintarou dengan gaya membenarkan kacamata.

"Aku sama seperti Aomine-cchi, ssu." Tukas Ryouta dengan nada ceria. Model satu itu memang nge-fans dengan Daiki jadi tidak salah kalau pemuda satu itu memilih kegiatan yang sama dengan sang idola.

"Aku lebih suka lari." Ungkap Taiga.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang kusukai." Tetsuya menyeruput vanilla milkshake. "Tapi menggambar tidak terlalu buruk."

"Lalu, Mukkun?"

"Aku benci… Nyam… yang berkeringat."

"Jadi kau pilih bidang seni?"

Atasushi menggeleng lemah, "Melelahkan."

"Lalu kau pilih yang mana, ssu?" Ryouta merasa bingung dengan jawaban Atsushi. Pemuda berambut violet itu tidak suka olahraga yang akan menghasilkan keringat. Dan dia juga tidak suka bidang seni karena melelahkan. Lalu apa yang akan dia pilih? Karena hanya dua bidang itu yang akan diujikan.

"Berlari." Jawaban Atsushi membuat mereka yang mendengarnya seketika langsung blank.

"…."

Seijuurou yang berhasil kembali ke permukaan memilih diam. Sedangkan Shintarou lebih suka menggerutu atas jawaban tak bertanggung jawab dari Atsushi.

"Itu bahkan lebih banyak menghasilkan keringat, nanodayo."

"Tapi 'kan kakiku panjang." Atsushi memajang muka watados, "Jadi akan cepat selesai."

"…." Kali ini mereka tidak akan berdebat dengan Atsushi. Pemuda berbadan paling tinggi diantara mereka ini memang tak diragukan lagi memiliki jiwa sepolos anak kecil.

"Ettou… Kalau Hinata-chan?" Satsuki berusaha membuang suasana canggung yang sempat menyelubungi mereka.

Hinata yang masih terpaku karena jawaban Atsushi menoleh linglung pada Satsuki, "A-apa?"

"Kau pilih mata uji apa?" Ulang Satsuki.

"Ano…" Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Aku mungkin akan bernyanyi."

"Souka." Satsusi mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Tentang Bidang Olahraga, kudengar ada beberapa ketentuannya."

"Kata Hiruma-sensei, kita diperbolehkan menggunakan berbagai gaya renang namun, murid akan dinyatakan lulus jika berhasil menempuh jarak 50 meter dalam waktu 28 detik untuk laki-laki dan 40 detik untuk perempuan." Jabar Daiki mengingat-ingat persyaratan yang dikatakan Hiruma pada hari pengarahan.

"Dan untuk lari sprint 50 meter, waktunya 10 detik untuk laki-laki sementara perempuan 15 detik." Lanjut Taiga.

Tetsuya meringis mendengar waktu yang dibutuhkan sangat sedikit. "Pasti Hiruma-sensei yang mengajukan durasi waktunya."

"Hiruma-sensei benar-benar mengerikan, ssu." Komentar Ryouta.

"Ne, Akashi-kun. Bolehkah kami menggunakan kolam renangmu?" Mohon Satsuki dengan menampilkan _puppy eyes_.

Melirik sekilas tatapan Satsuki, Seijuurou segera menghela napas. "Bukankah sekolah mengijinkan kolam renang untuk digunakan disaat seperti ini?"

"Iya, tapi kan kami ingin menggunakan kolam renang Akashicchi, ssu." Ryouta setuju dengan Satsuki. Karena diantara mereka hanya di mansion Seijuurou lah tersedia kolam renang pribadi. Apalagi, pemuda itu memiliki sebuah grand piano dan beberapa peralan gym pribadi.

"I-itupun jika kau ijinkan, ssu." Sambung Ryouta saat mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Seijuurou.

"…." Seijuurou memilih diam.

"Kau jangan curang, Akashi. Hampir seminggu ini kau belajar di rumahku dan menghabiskan makananku. Tapi sekarang kau tak mau meminjamkan kolam renangmu?"

"Kau menggertakku, Taiga?" Deathglare Seijuurou beralih pada Taiga.

Taiga yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menggaruk pipi, "T-tidak. Aku h-hanya ingin mengingatkanmu."

Merasa suasana mulai berubah, Hinata angkat bicara.

"A-ano.. Satsuki-chan, mungkin kita bisa berlatih di kolam renang umum." Tutur Hinata menawari Satsuki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kolam renang umum?" Ulang Satsuki memikirkan tawaran Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mengangguk, "Um… kemarin aku bertemu Shinwa-kun di kolam renang umum. Kau tahu, ternyata dia bekerja di sana. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengajari kita berenang."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Satsuki menganggukkan kepala setelah mencerna perkataan Hinata.

Setelah itu dia membuat seringai menggoda yang ditujukan untuk Hinata, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sana? Apakah jangan-jangan kalian memiliki sebuah hubungan?"

"T-tidak." Secepat kilat Hinata membantah.

Namun rona merah di wajah Hinata membuat Satsuki semakin melebarkan seringainya. Gadis itu terus menggoda Hinata tanpa menyadari aura mematikan sudah menyelubungi mereka. Para pemuda itu dengan gayanya masing-masing mengumpat keras dalam hati.

' _S_ _ialan kau_ _hinwa. Mati_ _saja_ _kau.'_ Batin mereka lalu memikirkan berbagai rencana mengerikan untuk dihadiahkan pada Shinwa.

Di saat bersamaan di dalam kelas 1-B.

HACHIM

Shinwa yang asik menghafal rumus-rumus matematika tiba-tiba saja bersin. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menggesekkan hidung dengan jari telunjuknya. Berharap bahwa itu akan menghilangkan rasa gatal yang mendadak menyerang indra penciumannya tersebut.

"Kau kenapa, Shinwa? Sakit?" Tanya Shigure yang berada di hadapan Shinwa.

Shigure sedikit terkejut mendengar Shinwa bersin. Karena mustahil di cuaca yang mulai panas ini, Shinwa bisa terserang flu.

"Entahlah." Jawab Shinwa sekenanya karena dia juga bingung akan respon tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau minum vitamin. Hari Senin sudah Ujian, jika kau sakit pasti sangat menganggu." Nasehat Shigure.

"Yeah. Nanti aku akan membeli beberapa vitamin."

Shinwa akhirnya kembali menekuni kegiatan belajarnya bersama Shigure. Tanpa mempermasalahkan kejadian aneh tadi.

Kembali ke tempat Hinata dan yang lain. Setelah mendengar perkataan Satsuki, Seijuurou kembali bersuara-mengekuarkan tihtah.

"Kalian tidak perlu ke sana." Perintah mutlak Seijuurou.

Satsuki tersenyum miring, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau melarang kami ke rumahmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." Elaknya.

"Jadi besok di rumah Akashicchi jam 9 pagi, ssu." Tukas Ryouta penuh semangat.

Alhasil hari itu mereka malah membahas rencana di rumah Seijuurou. Karena mereka juga sudah bosan terus menatap deretan kalimat di buku. Lagipula kegiatan belajar mereka juga sudah selesai dan tak ada salahnya kalau mereka sedikit bersantai.

.

Malam harinya, di apartemen Hinata.

Hinata berbaring malas di ranjang. Baju tidur berwarna putih yang berbentuk gaun selutut tanpa lengan itu terpasang pas di tubuhnya. Dengan rambut terurai, Hinata sibuk memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Fokusnya terpacu pada ponsel tipis dengan logo buah yang tergigit.

Memang beginilah kegiatan Hinata apabila gadis itu sedang bosan belajar. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa meningkatkan mood-nya adalah bermain game. Namun kesenangannya itu harus berakhir ketika ponsel flip kesayangannya bergetar.

DRRTT DRRTT

"Moshi-moshi." Salam Hinata.

" _Oi.. lepaskan aku. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berbicara dengan Hinata?"_

Hinata mengerutkan kening, apa yang sedang terjadi di seberang sana? Mengapa Kakaknya berteriak seerti itu?

"Niisan?" Panggil Hinata memastikan bahwa Neji baik-baik saja di sana.

Namun Neji tidak langsung menanggapi panggilan Hinata. Malahan, Hinata kembali mendengar beberapa suara pukulan. Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu suara itu Hinata tak mendengar apapun dari Neji, melainkan sebuah rintihan kesakitan.

" _Oh, Hinata. Maaf, ada orang gila di apartemenku."_

Neji akhirnya kembali bersuara. Meskipun dalam suaranya terdengar seperti ia habis berlari ribuan kilo.

"H-ha'i. Tapi, kenapa Neji-nii menghubungiku jam 10 malam?" Ujar Hinata setelah melirik jarum jam pada jam dinding di samping tempat tidurnya.

" _Aku mendapat e-mail dari sekolahmu_ _._ _Minggu depan kau akan Ujian 'kan?"_

"Um."

" _Semangat ya. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dari sini."_

Seulas senyum terbit di bibir Hinata. Gadis itu sangat senang mendapat semangat dari Neji. Tidak apalah hanya sebatas suara. Meskipun ia sangat ingin mendengar langsung dari Neji tanpa alat perantara.

"Ha'i."

" _Aku juga akan mendoakanmu, Imotou-chan~~"_

Sebuah suara berbeda tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Hinata. Suara maskulin yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar lebih manis itu sudah jelas milik seorang pemuda.

" _Jangan memanggil adikku seperti itu, Dobe."_

" _Nanda yo, Neji-chan? Adikmu itu adikku juga. Imotou-chan, kuharap kau bersenang-senang di sana."_

" _Tsk. Jangan menganggu obrolanku dengan Hinata._ _Dan berhenti menggodanya._ _"_

Pertengkaran dua pemuda itu sukses membuat Hinata tertawa kecil. Dia merasa lega. Sungguh. Terakhir kali mendengar Kakaknya marah-marah seperti itu adalah saat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul. Dan dia bersyukur karena bisa mendengar hal itu dari Neji setelah sekian lama.

"Akan kuingat pesan kalian, Niisan." Ujar Hinata.

" _Kyaaa… dia memanggilku Niisan._ _.!"_

" _Astaga. Berhenti berteriak, Dobe. Hei Hinata, buatlah_ _Ayah bangga_ _dengan nilaimu ujian kali ini._ _"_

Hinata mengangguk mantap setelah tadi sempat menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya akibat teriakan sahabat Neji. "Haik."

" _Baiklah. A_ _ku tutup tel_ _e_ _ponnya, sebelum dia terus berteriak layaknya orang gila."_

Terdengar suara 'tut tut' panjang yang menandakan sambungan sudah terputus. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan ponsel flipnya di atas nakas. Dan ponsel pintarnya yang tadi dia gunakan untuk bermain game juga dia letakkan di samping ponsel satunya. Tentunya setelah dia keluar dari game.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa Hinata tidak menggunakan ponsel tipis keluaran terbaru itu daripada menggunakan ponsel flip yang terkesan jadul. Alasannya sederhana. Ponsel flip itu adalah hadiah dari Hiashi.

Hiashi memberikan itu saat Hinata masuk ke Junior High School. Sebagai hadiah kata Hiashi waktu itu. Selain itu ada hal yang paling mecolok dari ponsel flip tersebut, yaitu gantungan kunci berbentuk panda 3D. Gantungan itu berbahan dasar kaca. Benda mungil itu hadiah dari Ibunya. Satu-satunya benda pemberian mendiang Ibunya untuk dirinya sebelum beliau meninggal ketika umur Hinata beranjak 4 tahun.

"Hah…" Hinata menghela napas sedih ketika mengingat tentang keluarganya.

Ketika dia tolehkan kepala ke samping, iris lavender itu terpaku pada sebuah pigura foto. Di dalam figura itu terpajang selembar foto keluarga. Keluarganya.

Di sana, Hiashi tampak sedang menggendong Neji yang berumur 5 tahun di lengan kiri. Di sebelahnya, sosok wanita yang memiliki wajah seperti Hinata dalam versi dewasa mengulas senyum tipis sambil menggendong Hinata yang baru berumur beberapa minggu.

"Kamisama… Kenapa Kau memberi ujian ini pada kami?" Pandangan Hinata mulai memburam akibat bulir-bulir air mata yang mulai keluar dari kantong air matanya.

"Hah... Kamisama, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan Tousan." Mata itu terpejam. Hinata menutup matanya karena tak ingin air matanya menetes. Meskipun dia tahu hal itu tak bisa dia cegah.

"Bantu aku. Bantu aku menyelesaikan ujian dari-Mu. Kumohon." Lirih Hinata.

.

Hari ini, Hinata membesuk Hiashi lebih awal. Pasalnya gadis itu harus ke rumah Seijuurou pukul 09.00 nanti. Namun dia tetap membawakan Hiashi sekotak bento serta sebotol minuman hangat kesukaannya. Seperti biasa, Hiashi selalu memakan dengan lahap makanan yang dibuat oleh sang anak.

Saat Hiashi sibuk menghabiskan bento buatan Hinata, tatapan gadis itu teralih pada tangan Hiashi yang terlihat lebih kurus. Hiashi mungkin tidak tahu, tapi Hinata terus mengamati Hiashi dengan seksama. Dari apa yang dia amati, setiap minggu ayahnya semakin kurus saja. Bukan perubahan drastis memang. Tapi Hinata bisa melihatnya. Sangat jelas.

"Tousan. Apakah Tousan pernah berpikir tentang siapa orang yang menyebabkan masalah ini?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata sukses menghentikan kegiatan makan Hiashi. Pria itu menatap sendu Hinata. Namun segera dia ganti dengan senyum simpul. Walau Hinata sadar, senyuman itu menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Dan Hinata yakin jika Hiashi tidak akan membagikan beban itu padanya bahkan Neji.

"Hinata ayah mendengar Sekolahmu mengadakan Ujian. Apakah kau sudah belajar?"

Benarkan? Hiashi bahkan sampai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Artinya, Hiashi tidak akan memberi kesempatan Hinata masuk dalam masalah yang sedang dia alami. Karena begitulah Hiashi. Dia tidak akan merepotkan anak-anaknya. Dia pikir, anak-anaknya tidak berkewajiban ikut campur untuk memikul beban yang dia tanggung.

"Tousan…"

Hiashi mengelus surai halus Hinata. "Ayah harap kau bisa lulus di setiap mata pelajaran yang diujikan."

Rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tapi, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak melakukan itu. Jadi, Hinata malah mengedipkan mata beberapa kali akibat airmata yang mulai memburamkan penglihatannya.

Hiashi terus mengelus kepala Hinata berusaha menenangkan sang anak. Hiashi sangat paham apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Dan dia tahu saat ini Hinata sangat khawatir padanya. Tapi Hiashi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia harus mempertahankan sifat keras kepalanya agar tak membuat Hinata atau Neji terlibat dalam masalah yang tak seharusnya mereka masuki. Karena bagi Hiashi, hanya mereka berdua-lah keluarganya.

"Anakku... selalu ada tujuan mengapa Kamisama memberi kita ujian ini." Hiashi menasehati Hinata yang tertunduk lemah di hadapannya.

"…."

Hiashi menepuk ringan puncak kepala Hinata saat bahu gadis itu mulai bergetar. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kau anak Ayah yang kuat 'kan?"

.

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya eropa, berkumpulah sembilan orang muda-mudi dengan warna rambut bak pelangi. Setelah mereka semua hadir, Seijuurou langsung memberitahu tempat-tempat yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk berlatih. Namun, karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang belum sarapan, Seijuurou meminta Minami yang notabanenya seorang kepala pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

Usai sarapan, mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum mulai berlatih. Daiki menyalakan Tv plasma lcd berukuran besar di ruang tengah. Sementara itu Atsushi mencomot cemilan yang disediakan Minami.

"Apa yang seharusnya kulukis?" Ucap Tetsuya menatap datar buku gambarnya.

"Kau bisa melukis bunga atau langit." Saran Taiga yang berada di sampingnya.

Tetsuya menghela napas panjang sebelum menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. "Aku bisa melukis itu kurang dari semenit."

"Kau lukis saja apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu." Komentar Daiki masih sibuk memperhatikan acara televisi.

"Tidak bisa. Itu terlalu abstrak jika tidak ada objek yang menarik. Gambarnya nanti pasti akan aneh."

"Memangnya apa yang ada di kepalamu itu, Kurokocchi?"

"Basket dan…" Tetsuya melirik Hinata yang sibuk menatap layar ponsel.

"Hinata-san, maukah kau menjadi modelku?" Pinta Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?!" Hinata yang merasa dipanggil mengalihkan tatapannya pada pemuda berambut _baby blue_.

"Akashi, cepat carikan benda yang lebih bagus untuk lukisan Tetsuya." Ujar Daiki dengan cepat.

"Benar, ssu. Pasti ada benda yang menarik di mata Kurokocchi." Ryouta berseru setuju.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan benda-benda itu lagi." Bantah Tetsuya masih menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"Hinata-san, kau mau kan?" Lanjut Tetsuya belum mau menyerah.

Hinata menggaruk pipi merasa tidak yakin dengan tawaran Tetsuya, "T-tapi… aku tidak pernah menjadi model untuk dilukis."

"Tidak susah kok. Kau hanya diam beberapa saat untuk kulukis." Jelas Tetsuya terus mendesak.

"Baiklah." Hinata menyerah, lagipula dirinya sudah menemukan apa yang akan dia nyanyikan. Jadi apa salahnya jika dia membantu Tetsuya.

"Bagus." Tetsuya segera beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk meriah tangan Hinata dan menariknya, "Ayo ikut aku."

Sedangkan yang lain hanya mampu terdiam dengan mata terpaku pada tangan Tetsuya ketika menggenggam tangan Hinata. Entah mengapa tindakan berani Tetsuya tadi membuat ruangan elit ini diselimuti aura kematian.

Satsuki yang tadi ikut menonton adegan itu sedikit melirik teman-temannya. Dan seperti dugaan, ekspresi mereka membuatnya ingin tertawa. Tapi tidak mungkin jika dia tertawa dihadapan mereka. Oh tidak. Dia masih ingin hidup. Akhirnya, Satsuki lebih memilih meninggalkan ruang yang sudah membuat tubuhnya merinding itu. Dia segera mengganti pakaian renang.

' _Kau berhasil membuat mereka terbakar, Tetsuya-kun.'_ Batin Satsuki.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Daiki dan Ryouta ikut beranjak dan mulai mengganti pakaian mereka dengan celana renang. Seijuurou dan Shintarou juga memilih pergi.

Atsushi sendiri malas untuk berlatih. Jadi, dia mengambil tempat duduk yang berada tak jauh dengan kolam renang. Tentunya dia juga membawa cemilan tadi. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Taiga memilih berenang daripada berlatih. Mereka malas untuk berlatih. Bagi dua pemuda pecinta makanan itu, mengapa harus latihan? Toh mereka sudah terlatih. Lagipula mempelajari sesuatu yang sudah mereka kuasai adalah hal yang membosankan.

Lebih-lebih kolam renang luas ini sangat sayang kalau dilewatkan. Kolam renang di Mansion Akashi memiliki panjang 10m dan lebar 4m tak lupa kedalaman berkisar 1,5m membuat mereka bisa leluasa menggunakannya untuk berlatih. Tak jauh dari sana, Tetsuya mengarahkan Hinata untuk mengambil pose. Tetsuya memilih tempat untuk Hinata tepat di samping taman bunga tepat menghadap kolam.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar alunan biola serta piano. Permainan Seijuurou dan Shintarou terdengar sangat indah. Sudah pasti. Tak ada yang memandang sebelah mata kecakapan mereka dalam bidang ini.

Mereka terus berlatih dengan sungguh sungguh. Hingga tak terasa beberapa jam sudah terlewati dengan cepat. Sampai-sampai detangan jam memenuhi seluruh mansion. Suara yang membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Karena suara dentangan itu berarti waktu makan siang. Tanpa perlu disuruh, satu per satu mulai beranjak dari tempat masing-masing dan menuju dapur.

Daiki, Ryouta dan Taiga memakai handuk yang diberikan oleh Minami untuk kemudian mereka lilitkan di badan mereka. Sementara Satsuki diberikan handuk berbentuk jubah. Beberapa dari mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Para maid mulai sibuk mempersiapkan perlatan makan siang untuk tuan muda mereka beserta teman-temannya.

"Minami-chin, apa yang akan kami makan?" Tanya Atsushi saat dirinya mencium aroma harum masakan para maid.

"Okonomiyaki, Atsushi-sama. Saya kira itu akan cocok dinikmati ramai-ramai seperti ini." Sahut Minami dengan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Uwaahh…! Minami-san memang paling pintar, ssu." Puji Ryouta.

"Terimakasih atas pujian Anda, Ryouta-sama."

Seijuurou menatap gelas dihadapannya, "Kau membuat jus mangga?"

"Ha'i, Seijuurou-sama. Jus mangga adalah pilihan yang pas di cuasa panas."

"Hn." Gumam Seijuurou lalu meminum jus tersebut.

Beberapa maid yang telah selesai mempersiapkan piring untuk masing-masing orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja makan mulai meletakan okonomiyaki yang sudah jadi ke atas tiga piring berukuran paling besar di tengah-tengah meja makan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata dan Tetsuya yang baru selesai mulai mengambil tempat kosong. Hinata duduk diantara Satsuki dan Atsushi, sedangkan Tetsuya duduk di antara Ryouta dan Shintarou. Dan karena mereka datang yang paling akhir, mereka belum mendapatkan jus mangga serta piring.

Seijuurou yang melihat itu segera meminta Minami menyediakan dua jus mangga lagi. Tak berapa lama, Minami meletakkan peralatan makan serta segelas jus mangga untuk Tetsuya. Kemudian beralih pada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Minami-san." Ucap Hinata pada sang kepala pelayan. Hinata mengetahui nama pria berambut perak itu dari Satsuki.

" _Douitashimashita_ , No—" Kalimat Minami terpotong saat dirinya melihat Hinata. Senyum ramahnya lenyap digantikan raut kaget. Pria itu menatap Hinata seolah Hinata adalah benda langka.

Untuk Hinata sendiri sebenarnya dia merasa heran. Mengapa Minami menatapnya seperti itu? Bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa heran, teman-temannya pun ikut heran. Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka alih-alih melihat Minami dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Kau mengenal Hinata, Minami?" Seijuurou bertanya lebih dulu. Dia mampu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang bersliweran di benak teman-temannya. Karena aneh saja, mengapa Minami menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu saat melihat Hinata. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Terlebih lagi, tatapan Minami seolah memancarkan kesedihan serta rindu secara bersamaan.

Karena pertanyaannya itu, Seijuuoru berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Minami. Pria berumur 40 tahun itu menutup manik violetnya sejenak sebelum kembali memunculkan senyum simpul.

"Maafkan saya jika tidak sopan."

Minami kemudian beralih menatap lembut pada Hinata. "Kalau boleh tahu nama Anda siapa, Nona?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata.

"Sebenarnya wajah Hinata-sama mengingatkan saya dengan seseorang yang saya sayangi. Maaf kalau itu mengganggu Anda, Hinata-sama." Terang Minami seraya meminta maaf.

" _Iie, nandemonai yo_."

"Anda baik sekali. Persis seperti dia." Tukas Minami masih mengurai senyum simpul.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pernah menjalin hubungan seperti itu?" Seijuurou kembali angkat suara.

Teman-temannya mulai ikut nimbrung dengan percakapan itu. Merekapun penasaran akan kisah asmara Minami. Karena pria berambut perak itu terlihat tak tertarik dengan gadis manapun. Bahkan interaksinya dengan perempuan sangatlah minim. Jikalau dia berbicara dengan kaum hawa itu karena terpaksa. Minami Kurosuke dikenal sebagai pribadi tertutup dan pendiam. Namun loyalitas pria itu pada keluarga Akashi membuat kepala keluarga Akashi—ayah Seijuurou—tidak mempermasalahkan sikap pria itu. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Minami adalah sahabat masa kecil Masaomi Akashi sang kepala keluarga.

"Minami-san ternyata pernah jatuh cinta ya, ssu?" Ryouta menatap kagum sosok Minami. Dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka pria misterius itu pernah merasakan hal bernama cinta.

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamata, "Kukira Minami-san seorang _workaholic_. Ternyata Minami-san juga bisa menyukai seorang perempuan, nanodayo."

"Karena saya memang tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu, Shintarou-sama."

"Lalu apakah hubungan kalian sudah berkembang, ssu?" Rasa ingin tahu Ryouta mulai bangkit kepermukaan. Menurut Ryouta, kisah cinta seorang Minami sangatlah menarik. Yang artinya cerita itu terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

Namun Ryouta tak menyadari jika pertanyaannya mampu mengubah senyum ramah Minami menjadi senyum sendu.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Jawaban Minami membuat mereka merasa bersalah. Karena secara tak langsung mereka membuat Minami mengingat kenangannya yang menyedihkan.

"Kisechin kau membuat Minami-san bersedih." Atsushi menatap malas Ryouta namun terdapat nada menakutkan dalam kalimat itu, "Aku ingin sekali menghancurkanmu."

"G-gomenasai, Minami-san." Ryouta meminta maaf sepenuh hati. Ryouta sadar tak seharuanya dia mengorek privasi Minami.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Ryouta-sama. Lagipula itu sudah berlalu. Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, karena cerita saya membuat suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan saling menyalahkan." Seijuurou menjadi penengah untuk menghentikan aksi saling menyalahkan yang tak akan ada habisnya, "Minami. Kau boleh pergi."

"Saya permisi, Seijuurou-sama." Pamit Minami membungkukkan badan sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kalian tidak ingin makan?" Tanya Atsushi setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam karena kepergian Minami.

" _Itadakimasu_." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka mulai mengambil Okonomiyaki untuk mereka taruh di piring masing-masing. Seperti kebersamaan mereka yang lalu, saat inipun mereka terus bersendagurau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daiki, Ryouta dan Taiga yang menciptakan suasana itu. Mereka bertiga malahan berlomba siapa yang paling banyak menghabiskan Okonomiyaki. Hal itu tak luput dari omelan Shintarou serta Satsuki yang merasa makanan mereka ikut direbut.

Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya tiga piring besar yang menampung Kkonomiyaki telah habis. Lebih tepatnya Taiga dan Atsushi yang menghabiskannya. Karena Daiki dan Ryouta tidak memiliki nafsu makan sehebat mereka berdua.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya." Ucap syukur mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka beranjak ke ruang tengah dan bersantai di sana. Mereka ingin memberi kesempatan pada organ pencernaan untuk mencerna makanan yang baru saja mereka telan. Lagian tidak baik langsung beraktifitas setelah makan.

"Tetsuya-kun, bolehkah lukisan tadi untukku?" Pinta Hinata.

Kuroko menyerahkan selembar kertas gambar pada Hinata, "Kau boleh menyimpannya."

" _Hontou_ _ni?"_ Hinata lalu melihat lukisannya. Mulutnya menganga menatap takjub karya Tetsuya.

Di atas kertas gambar itu terlukis seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah duduk manis di tepi kolam. Gadis itu mengenakan dress biru muda berlengan panjang. Pakaian yang dia gunakan sama seperti pakaian tradisional Dinasti Han. Sambil memeluk lututnya, terlihat jelas gadis itu tengah menatap penuh damba ke arah kolam seolah dia tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tetsuya mengubah beberapa hal di lukisannya. Yakni pakaian yang Hinata pakai. Saat ini gadis itu mengenakan dress one piece selutut berlengan pendek. Sementara di gambar sangatlah berbeda. Saat Hinata bertanya, Tetsuya hanya menjawab bahwa dia memang suka menggabungkan apa yang dia lihat denga apa yang dia bayangkan di dalam benaknya. Dia suka sekali mengolaborasi hal-hal seperti itu saat melukis.

"Tentu saja." Kata Tetsuya.

' _Karena aku sudah menyimpan yang asli.'_ Lanjut Tetsuya dalam hati lalu menatap sosok yang berhasil dia tangkap dengan lensa kameranya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, tadi Tetsuya sempat mengabadikan senyum Hinata sebelum dia melukiskan sosok Hinata di atas buku gambarnya.

"Lihat, memang sebagus apa lukisan Kuro—" Ryouta menyambar lukisan di tangan Hinata. Kemudian tanpa sadar, mulut Ryouta menganga lebar. " _Saiko_ , ssu. Hinatacchi sangat cantik sekali di sini."

Daiki dan Taiga yang tak ingin kalah, ikut mencuri lihat lukisan itu. Reaksi mereka sama seperti Ryouta. Dengan mulut terbuka mereka takjub dengan karya Tetsuya.

"K-kau sangat berbakat, Tetsu." Puji Daiki. Taiga yang tak bisa mengutarakan apa yang dilihatnya hanya terdiam. Tapi dia sangat setuju dengan ucapan Daiki.

"Apakah ini kau, Hinata-chin?" Tanya Atsushi setelah mengambil kertas di tangan Ryouta, "Kuroko-chin memang hebat."

Atsushi kemudian menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou dan Shintarou. Dua pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga kemudianl Shintarou memilih berkomentar.

"Mengapa kau menggambar Hinata dengan pakaian ini, nanodayo?"

"Kenapa? Hinata-san tampak jelek ya?"

"T-tidak. M-maksudku ini bagus. Yah… lumayan lah." Shintarou menatap lukisan itu dengan pipi yang dihiasi semu merah.

"Tetsuya. Aku lebih ingin melihat sesuatu yang ada di ponselmu." Tukas Seijuuro sukses membuat ekspresi datar Tetsuya lenyap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di ponselku, Akashi-kun." Sahut Tetsuya setelah berhasil mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Benarkah?" Seijuurou lantas menatap Daiki dan Ryouta cepat sebelum meneguk jus mangganya. Dua orang yang mendapat tatapan itu mengerti arti tatapan Seijuurou. Seketika, mereka langsung menahan tangan Tetsuya. Daiki sebelah kanan dan Ryouta sebaliknya. Lalu, Atsushi mengambil ponsel Tetsuya dan memberikannya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou tampak mengotak-atik benda tipis tersebut sebelum menyerahkan kembali pada yang punya.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Seijuurou.

Setelah itu Tetsuya mendeathglare Daiki dan Ryouta. "Lepaskan aku."

GLEK

Tetsuya _angry mode on_.

Tatapan itu membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Tetsuya sangat mengerikan saat dia sedang marah. Bisa dikatakan kemarahan Tetsuya setara dengan kemarahan Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya-kun, lain kali aku mau dilukis seperti ini. Boleh ya?" Pinta Satsuki menggunakan puppy eyes.

Tetsuya membalas disertai sebuah senyum kecil. "Tentu."

"Kurokocchi, kami ju—" Kalimat Ryouta terpotong saat dirinya kembali ditatap tajam oleh Tetsuya. Tatapan itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan kalimat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, secara tiba-tiba Satsuki menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, ayo ikut aku sebentar. Akashi-kun, aku pinjam toiletmu sebentar."

"Hn."

Setelah kepergian Satsuki dan Hinata. Suasana kembali hening. Mereka tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing sampai Atsushi mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalian… tidak ingin berlatih lagi?"

"Tidak, nanodayo." Shintarou menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, "Sangat membosankan harus mengulang melodi yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, Atsushi. Aku sudah menguasai iramaku." Sambung Seijuurou.

"Kalau Kuroko-chin memang sudah hebat, jadi tidak perlu berlatih lagi." Komentar Atsushi mengingat betapa indahnya karya Tetsuya tadi.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak berusaha untuk berlari, ssu?" Ryouta melempar pertanyaan pada Atsushi.

"Aku tidak mau berkeringat." Jawab Atsushi singkat.

Taiga mengusap kasar wajahnya, "Lalu kenapa kau malah memilih lari?"

"Kagami-chin lebih aneh. Kau juga memilih lari, tapi kenapa tadi berenang?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, lagipula tubuhku ini dirancang untuk olahraga fisik."

Di tengah perdebatan itu, Satsuki datang membawa Hinata yang berganti dengan baju olahraga lama milik Satsuki.

"Minna, aku dan Hinata-chan akan berenang." Seru Satsuki menarik Hinata ke arah kolam renang.

Hinata ingin sekali meleoas cengkaraman itu tapi dia tidak kuat. Alhasil Hinata terpaksa harus mengikuti tarikan sahabatnya itu. "Satsuki-chan, aku duduk di pinggir kolam saja."

"Tidak. Pokoknya kau juga harus berenang."

Para pemuda hanya terdiam melihat tingkah dua gadis tersebut. Setelah Hinata dan Satsuki menghilang di balik pintu menuju kolam renang, Ryouta dan Atsushi adalah orang pertama yang mengambil tindakan.

"Aku mau berenang." Ujar Atsushi mengembangkan senyum bak anak kecil.

"Aku juga ingin berenang." Ryouta berlari mengekori kedua gadis itu. "MOMOCCHI. HINATACCHI. AKU IKUT, SSU..!"

"Ekhem… kurasa aku harus kembali berlatih." Daikipun sama. Dia mengambil langkah menuju kolam. Kagami mengikuti Daiki dari belakang.

"Ne… duduk-duduk saja membuat punggungku sakit." Tetsuya beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju tasnya untuk mengambil celana olahraganya, "Aku pinjam toiletmu, Akashi-kun."

Tak lama setelah kepergian Tetsuya, Shintarou juga mengambil celana olahraganya. "Aku juga pinjam toiletmu, Akashi. Musim panas seperti ini memang pas untuk berenang, nanodayo."

Berlalunya Shintarou membuat si rambut merah berada sendiri di ruang tengah. Hingga kemudian, pemuda itu menghela napas panjang lalu tersenyum, "Bermain air tidaklah buruk."

Di kolam renang, terlihat Ryouta sudah menenggelamkan diri di air. Pemuda berambut blonde itu tampak senang sekali bermain air.

"Hinatacchi, ayo turun..!" Seru Ryouta memanggil Hinata agar ikut turun ke dalam air.

Hinata memasang senyum kecil sambil menggeleng, "Aku di sini saja, Ryouta-kun."

"Hinata-chin, awas..!"

BYUR

Atsushi melompat ke dalam kolam sehingga menimbulkan gelombang besar yang menghantam tubuh Shintarou, Ryouta dan Satsuki yang berada di dalam kolam bahkan Hinata yang duduk di pinggir kolam juga terkena imbas.

"OI. ATSUSHI..!" Sebuah teriakan mengalihkan perhatian Atsushi dari omelan Ryouta dan Shintarou. "Akan kutunjukkan gelombang yang sangat besar."

Daiki melirik Kagami lalu dibalas anggukan singkat. Dengan aba-aba dari Daiki, mereka berdua berlari bersama lalu meloncat sambil berseru,

"BOLA MERIAM..!"

Secara bersama-sama mereka terjun ke dalam air.

BYURR

Akibat hal itu, gelombang besar tercipta hingga menghantam tubuh teman-temannya lagi. Kali ini kekuatan gelombang itu belih besar dari sebelumnya.

"Kyaa…!" Teriak Satsuki saat terkena imbas dari gelombang itu. Bahkan karenanya dia sempat terseret ke tepian.

"Sukses besar..!" Teriak Taiga puas sebab dia berhasil membuat teman-temannya terseret ke tepian akibat gelombang buatan mereka.

"BWAHAHAHAHA…!" Daiki tertawa keras melihat teman-temannya kewalahan melawan ombak yang mereka buat.

Karena tak terima, Ryouta menghasut Tetsuya untuk membalas Daiki dan Taiga dengan mencipratkan air ke wajah mereka. Dqn dengan senang hati Tetsuya menyetujui hasutan teraebut. Bahkan Satsuki dan Shintarou ikut bekerja sama dengan Atsushi untuk membantu rencana Tetsuya dan Ryouta.

Seijuurou tak mampu menahan tawa kecil melihat keseruan sahabat-sahabatnya di dalam kolam. Tapi, pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang memilih duduk di tepi kolam. Tanpa merubah raut gelinya, Seijuurou mengambil tempat di samping Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin." Hinata memperhatikan keseruan mereka yang terus mengerjai Daiki dan Taiga.

Seijuurou masih memandang Hinata dari samping, "Lalu kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Aku… tidak bisa berenang." Aku Hinata semakin lirih diujung kata.

Seijuurou mengulas senyum kecil sebelum dia menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Tanpa diduga, Seijuurou berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Aku bisa membantumu."

"T-tidak. Kau tidak perlu." Tolak Hinata sopan.

Seijuurou menatap Hinata seolah tak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah." Hinata pasrah. Gadis itu akhirnya memberanikan diri turun ke dalam air. Sembari tangannya terus menggenggam telapak tangan Seijuurou yang lebih besar.

Seijuurou terkekeh saat matanya menangkap ekspresi ketakutan di wajah Hinata. Bukan bermaksud jahat, Seijuurou tentu tak bermaksud menertawai ketakutan Hinata. Dia hanya senang saja. Karena rasa takut itu, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa gadis sudah berani mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat. Seijuurou yakin kelakuan Hinata itu bisa menerikan bekas merah di sana. Dan tentu saja dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Astaga Hinata, kau benar-benar takut tenggelam ya?"

"T-tidak lucu." Hinata mendengua kesal atas perkataan Seijuurou yang seakan-akan tengah mengoloknya.

Seijuurou menyeringai jahil. Oh, jangan salahkan dia kalau ingin bermain-main dengan Hinata sebentar. Lagipula ekspresi ketakutan Hinata yang membuatnya ingin sekali menjahili gadis itu.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana kalau aku melepaskanmu, ya?"

"J-jangan bercanda, Seijuurou-kun." Seru Hinata. Bagaimana Seijuurou bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia tidak melihat ketakutan di wajah Hinata?

Seijuurou kembali tertawa kecil.

Di saat Seijuurou sibuk menjahili Hinata, mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua menjadi objek tatapan teman-temannya. Akibat seruan Hinata yang cukup lantang, mereka menghentikan kesenangan mereka. Dan saat mereka melihat Hinata dan Seijuurou, entah mengapa itu membuat darah mereka mendidih.

"Akashicchi curang, ssu. Aku juga ingin memeluk Hinatacchi." Ryouta berenang mendekat.

Tak ingin ketinggalan, Daiki juga mulai mendekat. "Oi, Akashi. Lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggang Hinata."

Ryouta yang sudah berada di sisi kanan Akashi mulai menarik tangan Hinata agar terlepas dari Seijuurou.

"Ryouta jangan berani-berani kau melepaskan pegangan Hinata." Ancam Seijuurou.

Mereka tak mengindahkan peringatan Seijuurou. Daiki dan Taiga membantu Ryouta untuk melepaskan Hinata dari pelukan Seijuurou. Sementara Shintarou menahan Seijuurou agar Kaptennya itu tidak kembali mendekati Hinata.

"Akashi. Kau jangan mencari kesempatan saat kami lengah, nanodayo." Kata Shintarou menarik Seijuurou menjauh.

Dengan bantuan tambahan dari Tetsuya, Ryouta berhasil melepaskan mereka berdua. Seijuurou yang kehilangan pegangan dari Hinata mulai cemas. Sahabat, ah tidak. Budak-budak bodohnya itu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Hei. Kalian tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan ini berbahaya." Seijuurou coba memberitahu.

Hanya saja mereka tak ingin mendengarkan alasan apapun yang keluar dari mulut Seijuurou. Alhasil, Seijuurou terus mencoba meraih Hinata sementara teman-temannya yang lain menghalangi.

"Mereka benar-benar tidak romantis. Yah.. walaupun Seijuurou terlihat seperti diadegan dorama-dorama. Benarkan, Mukkun?" Tanya Satsuki memperhatikan tingkah konyol mereka.

Atsushi memasang wajah malas sambil bersender di tepi kolam. "Apakah kita harus turun tangan, Momochin?"

"Sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Hinata-chan, tapi kalau kita ikut sekarang, sudah pasti kita akan kalah."

' _Besabarlah, Hinata-chin.'_ Batin mereka berdua menatap miris kondisi Hinata yang terombang-ambing karena tarikan para pemuda yang sedang dilanda cemburu.

Hampir 10 menit berlalu namun perdebatan mereka tidak juga berakhir. Sampai akhirnya tanpa diduga, pegangan Hinata pada lengan Daiki terlepas karena pemuda berkulit tan itu memilih melangkah maju untuk mencegah Seijuurou mendekat. Akibatnya Hinata tak memiliki pegangan.

Dengan susah payah dia berdiri dengan kaki-kakinya dan mempertahankan keseimbangan agar hidungnya tidak menghirup air. Tapi sebuah gelombang besar menimpanya. Gelombang yang tercipta dari gerakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata tenggelam ke dalam air.

BLUP

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah menghilang. Karena mereka masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Sementara itu, Atsushi dan Satsuki yang melihat itu tidak langsung menolong Hinata. Mereka kira Hinata hanya terpeleset dan akan muncul ke permukaan lagi. Namun ketika mereka tak juga melihat Hinata mereka mulai cemas.

"Atsushi-kun—" Satsuki tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebab saat dia berpaling tatapan tajam Atsushilah yang dia lihat.

"Hentikan pertengkaran bodoh mereka." Kata Atsushi dengan nada datar terkesan dingin. Satsuki mengangguk sekilas sebelum pergi.

Atsushi pun meluncur ke tempat di mana dia terakhir melihat Hinata.

Sementara itu.

PLAK PLAK PLAK

Satsuki berhasil memukul sahabat-sahabat bodohnya satu per satu.

"Itte." Lenguh Ryouta merasakan sakit di punggungnya.

"Arrgghh. Apa yang kau lakukan Satsuki?!" Seru Daiki kesakitan merasakan pukulan di punggung.

Yang lain juga merasa kesakitan akibat pukulan keras Satsuki. Mereka sudah tak heran dengan kekuatan besar Satsuki saat ia sedang marah dan kesal. Tapi mereka bingung, kenapa Satsuki harus marah? Mereka tidak menganggunya 'kan?

"Baka..!" Satsuki berteriak lantang di hadapan mereka. "Sadar tidak Hinata menghilang."

"Apa katamu, Momocchi? Hinatacchi ada di—" Ryouta menatap ke belakang. Namun di sana kosong. Hinata tak ada di sana. Wajah panik mengiashi muka Ryouta. Dia tak melihat Hinata dimanapun. Hinata tak ada di kolam ini.

"Di mana dia, Ryouta?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan suara keras.

"Tadi dia ada di bela—"

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Kalimat Ryouta terpotong saat mereka mendengar suara batuk. Tatkala mereka menoleh ke sisi kanan kolam, mereka melihat sosok Hinata berada di dalam gendongan Atsushi. Pemuda dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu menggedong Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Hinata. Atsushi rasa Hinata terlalu banyak menghirup air.

"Hinata..!" Seru mereka bersamaan setelah melihat kondisi Hinata yang mengenaskan.

Tanpa mereka duga, niat untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari Seijuurou malah membuat Hinata tenggelam. Dan saat mereka ingin mendekatinya, Satsuki menghalangi. Gadis itu tak mengijinkan mereka mendekati Hinata. Ditambah wajah kesal yang ditunjukkan Satsuki membuat mereka mengambil jarak aman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Satsuki? Menyingkirlah." Perintah Seijuurou mencoba mengusir Satsuki dari jalannya.

"Tidak." Tolak Satsuki. "Apa kalian tidak tahu jika dia tidak bisa berenang?!"

"Kami ingin melihat kondisinya, nanodayo." Kata Shintarou.

Daiki pun tak setuju jika dia harus dihalangi untuk melihat kondisi Hinata. "Kau tidak berhak melarang kami, Satsuki."

"Hn." Tetsuya setuju dengan Daiki.

"Kami tidak tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berenang." Taiga membela diri.

"Hinatacchi, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku, ssu." Ryouta yang merasa sangat bersalah mulai terisak

Di lain sisi Hinata malah mengulas senyum kecil. Seolah mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. " _Daijoubu_. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Huwaaa…! Gomenasai Hinatacchi." Tangis Ryouta semakin pecah mendengar Hinata memaafkan mereka.

"Dengar ya, aku dan Atsushi sekarang adalah pelindung Hinata. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Deklarasi Satsuki membuat semua orang kaget. Terutama Hinata. Tapi, Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa protes. Kenapa? Karena Satsuki tak pernah mau dibantah.

Sedangkan yang lain melayangkan protes. Bahkan saat Ryouta mencoba mendekat, tangan panjang Atsushi menahan Ryouta. Satsuki pun ikut andil membentengi mereka yang ingin mendekati Hinata.

"Astaga. Jangan mendorongku Aomine." Shintarou kesal ketika Daiki membuat tubuhnya menjadi benteng pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Murasakibaracchi biarkan aku melihat Hinata, ssu." Rengek Ryouta berusaha melepaskan telapak tangan Atsushi dari kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti kata menjauhnya Kagami-kun?" Satsuki mendecih kesal karena Taiga terua mencoba mencari celah agar bisa melewati Satsuki.

"Akashi-kun. Lebih baik kita keluar dari kolam dan menyerang Murasakibara-kun dari belakang." Saran Tetsuya alih-alih menghindari pertarungan bar-bar yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Kau benar. Tetsuya. Kita akan merebut Hinata dari Atsushi." Seijuurou menyeringai iblis.

Tanpa mereka sadari keributan yang mereka ciptakan telah diamati oleh seseorang. Seseorang dengan manik bercahaya dalam kegelapan itu menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku menemukanmu. Hyuuga."

 **TBC**

Fiuuhh.. *mengelap keringat*

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf jika kali ini agak pendek. Karena ide pokok chapter ini hanya sedikit. *bows*

Satu lagi, permintaan kalian untuk Seira tentang membuat ff KuroHina, AoHina ataupun AkaHina akan Seira coba cari inspirasi dulu. Mohon ditunggu ya kawan *winks*

Thanks for Reviews, Likes, and Follows :

Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610, Wysan, Ameyukio2, Hatakerohim97, Moulucifer666, Oortaka, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, , Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Rueby Nadana, cepihime dan flor.

Don't forget to Review

Kritik dan saran kalian membangkitkan inspirasi Seira untuk berkarya ^^

At least, See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	10. Ujian Tahunan Akademi Teiko

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Dari langit yang dipenuhi harapan**_

 _ **Bermainlah simfoni tujuh warna**_

.

RnR

.

Akademi Teiko yang dipenuhi dengan murid-murid pilihan dan para guru pengajar terbaik tengah melangsungkan Ujian Tahunan. Ujian ini adalah salah satu tradisi di Teiko semenjak Akademi super luas itu berdiri.

Jadwal Ujian pun sudah ditempel di Papan Pengumunan. Papan pengumuman yang terbuat dari batu yang dipahat sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat seperti dua buah pohon yang menghimpit sebuah papan berbentuk segi empat dengan ukuran 2 x 0,7 m.

Hari Pertama : 08.00 – 15.00 Mata Uji Bahasa Inggris

Hari Kedua : 08.00 – 15.00 Mata Uji Matematika

Hari Ketiga : 08.00 – 15.00 Mata Uji Sejarah Jepang

Hari Keempat : 08.00 – 15.00 Mata Uji Sains

Hari Kelima : 07.00 – 16.00 Mata Uji Olahraga

Hari Keenam : 07.00 – 16.00 Mata Uji Seni

Berbeda dengan hari-hari umumnya, khusus untuk Ujian Tahunan para murid diwajibkan berada di area sekolah 1 jam sebelum waktu Ujian dimulai. Dimana artinya mereka diperbolehkan menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk sekedar mengulang kembali apa yang sudah mereka pelajari. Walaupun begitu, tak jarang ada murid yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu satu jam itu untuk tidur atau sekedar mendengarkan lagu.

Tepat memasuki waktu Ujian, bel berdentang dengan keras. Selepas menyimpan tas di loker masing-masing, para murid memasuki kelas dengan membawa alat-alat tulis yang diperlukan saja.

Baru melirik ke dalam, mereka bisa melihat empat guru pengawas sudah menanti mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang tersenyum ramah, ekspresi bosan, tegas, bahkan datar. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri, para murid memasuki ruang kelas. Sebelum mereka duduk, sang ketua kelas memberi salam pada keempat pengawas tersebut. Baru setelahnya, para pengawas membagikan kertas soal serta lembar jawaban.

Pengawas yang ditunjuk untuk setiap kelas terdiri dari 4 orang Guru, yaitu Wali kelas, dan 3 guru pendamping. Masing-masing dari mereka menempatkan diri di posisi yang sudah ditentukan, yakni setiap sudut kelas. Dengan penempatan seperti itu, akan meminimalkan tindakan curang yang mungkin dilakukan saat Ujian. Bisa diibaratkan bahwa mata mereka berfungsi layaknya CCTV.

Ujian Tertulis ini terdapat 2 jenis soal yaitu pilihan ganda dan essay. Masing-masing dibagi dalam 3 lembar soal yang berbeda, antara lain soal A, B dan C. Di sini, para murid akan mengerjakan soal dengan tema yang berbeda-beda. Misalnya, Mata Uji Sejarah Jepang akan dibagi menjadi Sejarah Kesenian Jepang, Sejarah Olahraga Jepang dan Sejarah Umum. Sama halnya dengan Sains, yang akan dibagi menjadi Kimia, Fisika dan Biologi. Sementara Mata Uji Bahasa Inggris dan Matematika akan tetap sama tanpa dibagi menjadi beberapa sub bab.

Namun, ada perbedaan antara Pelajaran Eksak dan Non-Eksak. Untuk Mata Uji seperti Sejarah dan Bahasa Inggris terdapat 120 soal pilihan ganda dan 30 soal essay. Sedangkan untuk Sains dan Matematika terdapat 90 soal pilihan ganda dan 15 soal essay.

Dengan pembagian seperti itu, para murid diharuskan menggunakan kecerdasaan pengolahan waktu dan kemampuan daya serap atas pelajaran yang sudah mereka terima.

Setiap murid tak memiliki waktu walau sekedar mendongak ke depan. Mata dan otak mereka sudah terfokus soal-soal ujian. Tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan hal lain. Pun sama dengan Taiga dan Daiki, mereka terus berpikir keras untuk mengisi setiap pertanyaan pada lembar jawaban.

' _Ekspresi yang menarik, murid ganguroo.'_ Kekeh Hiruma dalam hati saat menyadari betapa menggelikannya ekspresi Taiga dan Daiki saat dalam mode serius.

Murid-murid yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka tampak serius dalam mengerjakan soal ini. Meskipun ada beberapa murid yang menyiratkan ekspresi bosan dan santai. Seolah-olah Ujian ini tidaklah berarti.

Kegiatan monoton ini berlangsung selama 4 hari berturut-turut. Namun raut serius masih tampak jelas di muka setiap murid. Seberapa sulit soal yang mereka hadapi tidak akan membuat mereka putus asa, itulah pengajaran yang diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah saat upacara penerimaan murid.

Kala bel pulang berdentang dihari ke empat, tak lagi terelakan buncahaan rasa bahagia dari raut para murid. Mereka menghembuskan napas lega seolah melepas beban berat yang ditanggung selama ribuan tahun.

Setelah kepergian tiga pengawas lainnya, sekarang tinggalah Karasuma di dalam kelas. Pria berambut hitam itu menatap anak didiknya yang sedang bersiap-siap pulang.

"Minna, untuk Mata Uji Olahraga dan Kesenian. Kalian akan mendapatkan nomor undian yang sudah ditentukan oleh Panitia. Nomor tersebut dibagi dalam 2 warna, hijau untuk Kesenian sementara biru untuk Olahraga. Nomornya sudah ada di meja Saya. Nanti Shigure bisa ambil setelah ini." Jelas Karasuma panjang lebar.

Satsuki mengangkat tangan. "Sensei, apakah Ujiannya akan dilaksanakan sekaligus?"

"Menurut hasil rapat kemarin, Ujiannya tidak akan dilakukan sekaligus. Ujian Lari akan dilakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum Renang. Kemudian, untuk Seni memahat akan dilaksanakan bersamaan dengan Seni menggambar di jam pertama. Setelah itu kita akan istirahat sejam sebelum melanjutkan pada Ujian permainan alat music dan bernyanyi."

Hinata mengangkat tangan, "Ano, Karasuma-sensei. Di mana tempat Ujian akan belangsung?"

"Renang 50 m akan dilaksankan di Kolam renang sekolah, sementara lari kita meminjam lapangan sepak bola outdoor. Selain itu, Ujian memahat dan menggambar dilaksanakan di Aula pertemuan dengan peralatan yang dipinjam dari Klub bersangkutan. Sedangkan Permainan Instrumental dan bernyanyi dilaksakan di Aula pertunjukan." Terang Karasuma.

"Kenapa di tempat yang berbeda?" Tanya Shinwa.

"Pengaturan jadwal dari Panitia ini diharapkan bisa membuat murid-murid santai setelah kalian sibuk 2 minggu terakhir. Terlebih, keputusan untuk menempatkan permainan alat music dan bernyanyi di waktu-waktu terakhir bisa membuat otot-otot kalian rileks. Walaupun Saya sempat kaget ada murid yang memilih lagu rock." Aku Karasuma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tatkala dirinya kembali teringat ada beberapa murid yang meminta saran tentang lagu rock.

Shinwa kembali mengangkat tangan. Pernyataan Karasuma barusan membuat semangatnya bangkit. Pasalnya dirinya cukup menyukai genre lagu beraliran keras tersebut. Katanya, lagu itu bisa membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Jadi kita boleh menonton murid-murid yang sedang melakukan Ujian di Aula Pertunjukkan?"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan seluruh siswa-siswi diperbolehkan menonton persembahan para peserta." Jelasnya.

Karasuma lantas memberi jeda sembari mengedarkan pandang mengamati apakah ada yang akan bertanya atau tidak. Setelah dirasa cukup menunggu, dia menatap Shigure.

"Shigure. Kau bisa ikut Saya mengambil kartu tersebut." Karasuma memasang senyum manis sebelum berpamitan, "Selamat Siang, Minna."

"Selamat Siang, Sensei." Balas semuanya.

Setelah kepergian Karasuma dan Shigure, Shinwa mengepalkan tangan ke atas seolah meninju udara sambil memasang cengiran lebar.

"YOSHA..! Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu." Serunya senang. Teman-teman sekelas bahkan bisa melihat bunga imajiner bertaburan di sekeliling pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Oi. Shinwa. Memangnya besok kau mengambil Mata Uji apa?" Tanya murid lain.

"Sudah pasti berlari lah."

"Kukira kau akan memilih Renang?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena kau bekerja di Kolam Renang umum?"

"Itu kan hanya pekerjaanku. Masalah Olahraga yang kusukai tentu saja berlari. Apa kalian lupa bahwa aku ini pemain inti Klub Sepak bola?"

"Keluarlah sifat sombongnya." Kaname mendengus bosan.

Shinwa yang tak sengaja mendengar itu menunjuk wajah Kaname dengan jari telunjuk.

"Apa kau baru saja mengejekku?"

"Tidak."

Akhirnya dua pemuda itu beradu mulut. Bisa dibilang hanya Shinwa lah yang bersemangat dalam beradu mulut. Sedangkan Kaname hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Pemuda berambut sama seperti Shinwa itu tak berniat meladeni pertengkaran Shinwa yang dia tahu tak akan ada habisnya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir kembali, Shinwa-kun itu seperti Ryouta-kun." Gumam Hinata mengamati perdebatan tak seimbang tersebut.

"Kau juga berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata-san?" Sahut Tetsuya mendengar pendapat gadis berambut indigo itu.

Hinata yang tidak sadar bahwa Tetsuya menanggapi perkataan sedikit kaget. Makanya, dia mengulas senyum kecil pada pemuda pemiik tekhnik _misdirection_ tersebut.

"Iya. Shinwa-kun yang aktif terlihat seperti Ryouta-kun."

Satsuki membalikkan badan ke belakang, "Ne. Hinata-chan, apakah kau tahu kalau klub Sepak bola di sekolah kita ini memenangkan juara pertama di Pekan Olahraga?"

Hinata mengingat-ingat apakah dia mengetahui informasi tersebut, "Sepertinya aku pernah membacanya di Mading Olahraga."

Satsuki mengangguk membenarkan.

"Skor yang mereka buat di babak final adalah 13:3. Kelincahan, kecepatan dan _skill_ para pemain ataupun strategi dari manager mereka sangatlah hebat. Aku bahkan sempat berteriak kegirangan saat mereka mencetak gol. Sungguh menakjubkan." Satsuki berdecak kagum. Bahkan saat menjelaskannya, tangan Satsuki bergerak-gerak seolah memvisualisasi kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya." Ujar Hinata ikutan terkagum dengan penjelasan Satsuki.

Telinga Shinwa yang pada dasarnya sensitive tentang hal bersangkutan klubnya langsung menatap Hinata dengan semangat berkobar. Dalam sekejap, perdebatannya dengan Kaname diabaikannya.

"Kalau kau mau kau bisa melihat kami berlatih, Hinata. Dengan senang hati aku akan menunjukkan teknik andalanku padamu." Shinwa mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hinata-san terlalu sibuk dengan Klub basket. Jadi tawaranmu dengan senang hati kutolak." Tukas Tetsuya menatap Shinwa datar namun ada kilatan membunuh di sana.

"Tapi kan jadwal latihan kalian tidak bentrok dengan jadwal kami. Jadi aku bisa mengajak Hinata untuk—"

GLEK

Shinwa baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi Tetsuya terus meningkatkan tatapan menusuknya. Dia sadar saat maniknya tak sengaja menatap iris baby blue tersebut. Dan jika biasanya dia melihat iris itu tampak tak ada emosi, sekarang dia bisa melihat keinginan membunuh dari iris selembut bayi tersebut.

"Y-yah… itu jika Hinata sedang senggang. Hehehe." Shinwa menggaruk pipinya seakan menahan rasa ngeri ketika dilempari tatapan seperti itu dari Tetsuya.

"Ne, Hinata apakah kau tahu di sekolah kita ini memiliki lebih dari 10 klub olahraga? Dan mereka semua memenangkan peringkat pertama di Pekan Olahraga beberapa bulan lalu." Satsuki kembali melanjutkan ceritanya tentang Klub-klub di Teiko.

"Ano, yang kutahu hanya beberapa klub seperti menembak, panahan, basket, sepak bola, voli, renang, akrobat, tenis, beladiri bahkan bersepeda ada 'kan?"

Satsuki mengangguk. "Klub yang lain seperti memasak, kuliner, komik, musik, memahat, menggambar, berkebun, majalah, radio, fisika, sejarah, bahkan antariksa juga sudah diakui kehebatannya oleh masyarakat."

"Souka." Hinata lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ternyata almamaterku sangat menakjubkan."

Akhirnya, Satsuki memceritakan pada Hinata beberapa kejadian yang terjadi di Teiko sebelum Hinata menjadi salah satu dari bagian sekolah ini. Tak jarang Shinwa dan Kaname akan ikut bergabung menambahkan benerapa hal. Namun setiap kali Shinwa menyangkut pautkan dengan klubnya, Tetsuya senantiasa menatap tajam pemuda itu.

Shinwa yang malang, dia harus merasakan kecemburuan Tetsuya. Pemuda baby blue tersebut sudah memasukkan nama Shinwa ke dalam list orang yang harus diawasi. Karena jika tidak, Hinata bisa jatuh padanya. Karena Tetsuya sendiri mengakui bahwa Shinwa memiliki pesona tersendiri. Dilain sifatnya yang cerewet dan hiperaktif.

Perbincangan mereka berhenti tatkala Shigure memasuki ruang kelas. Dia sedikit menjelaskan apa-apa saja yang perlu dijelaskan. Setelahnya, dia baru membagikan kartu nomor para setiap anggota kelas. Nomor yang sudah disebutkan Karasuma tadi.

Usai pembagian nomor urut, Shigure mempersilahkan mereka untuk pulang. Dia juga berpesan agar teman-temannya tidak melakukan kegiatan yang membuat mereka tak bisa 100% mengerahkan kemampuan saat Ujian besok.

Sebagai Ketua kelas, wajib baginya memberi beberapa nasehat untuk anggota kelas. Baginya, selain mengurus serta mengatur kelas, dia bertugas menanggung seluruh kesalahan yang diciptakan oleh anggotanya. Maka dari itu, dia tidak bisa acuh tak acuh di saat Ujian seperti ini. Karena sifat itulah, teman-teman sekelasnya memilih dirinya dengan jumlah suara 100%.

Shigure yang penuh tanggung jawab dan mengamati hal sekecil apapun di sekelilingnya. Hinata akui saat pertama kali melihat Shigure dia sedikit kagum dengan pemuda tersebut. Tak pernah ia lupakan saat Shigure membantunya menjelaskan beberapa bagian sekolah dengan bantuan peta yang terpampang di papan pengumuman. Karena itulah Hinata menghormati Shigure sebagai Ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan.

"Apakah kau akan langsung pulang, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Satsuki setelah memakai sepatunya dengan benar.

"Seperti nasehat Shigure-kun. Lebih baik kau juga menuruti perkataan Shigure-kun, Satsuki-chan." Hinata mengulas senyum pada sahabatnya, "Lagipula renang itu memerlukan energi yang banyak. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai gagal, Satsuki-chan."

"Kyaaa..! _Kawai_..!" Satsuki memeluk Hinata saking senangnya. Setiap Hinata mengkhawatirkannya, dapat membuat Satsuki merasa senang.

"S-Satsuki-chan… sesak." Hinata mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Satsuki. Namun tenaganya kalah dibanding gadis _bumble gum_ itu. Entah mengapa itu bisa terjadi. Padahal mereka sama-sama seorang gadis.

"Oi, Satsuki. Kau mau membunuh Hinata?" Seru Daiki di belakang mereka.

Seakan sadar apa yang telah dia lakukan, Satsuki spontan melepaskan pelukan dari Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu sedikit terhuyung setelah terlepas dari pelukan Satsuki. Tetsuya yang berada di sampingnya dengan sigap menopang tubuh sempoyongan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, _daijoubu ka_?" Satsuki mengguncang bahu Hinata bermaksud agar Hinata sadar dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Momocchi, kau malah bisa membuatnya semakin pusing, ssu." Tegur Ryouta ketika sudah berada di samping mereka.

" _Gomenasai_." Mata Satsuki mulai berkaca-kaca. Dirinya sungguh tak berniat membuat Hinata seperti itu. Salahkan saja kekuatannya yang melebihi seorang gadis normal. Tapi dirinya hanya ingin mengekspresikan rasa bahagia karena dikhawatirkan oleh Hinata.

"Kise-kun, kau membuat Satsuki-chan menangis." Tetsuya menatap Ryouta dengan pandangan datar andalannya.

"Aku ingin menghancurkanmu, Kise-chin." Sahut Atsushi menatapnya malas.

"Kau memang berbakat membuat gadis menangis ya?" Hardik Taiga pada Ryouta.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki sifat _gentleman_ , Ryouta." Tambah Shintarou membuat Ryouta semakin terpojok.

"Aku akan menghukumu saat latihan nanti, Ryouta." Seijuurou setuju dengan budak-budaknya.

Perkataan demi perkataan dari sahabat-sahabatnya menusuk tajam hatinya. Dan saat dirinya terpojokkan oleh pernyataan kejam mereka, Ryouta hanya bisa berlindung di belakang Hinata. Dengan mata yang siap menangis, Ryouta memeluk lengan Hinata. Hal itu malah memperkeruh keadaan. Mereka semakin melemparkan kata-kata kejam pada sang model yang sedang naik daun tersebut.

Hinata yang baru tersadar dengan keadaan hanya bisa menghela napas dalam batin.

' _Benarkah mereka adalah para monster di lapangan basket?'_ Batinnya saat melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakan teman-temannya.

SET

Hinata mengusap air mata yang sudah menetes di sepanjang pipi Satsuki. Hinata seperti biasa dia akan mengulas senyum simpul saat membersihkan wajah ayu Satsuki dari lelehan likuid bening tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Satsuki-chan. Pelukanmu itu kau artikan sebagai rasa bahagia 'kan? Bukankah artinya kau sedang sangat sennag sampai pelukanmu sangat erat seperti tadi?"

"D-demo…"

"Seharusnya aku yang mulai berlatih mengatur pernapasanku. Agar setiap kali kau memelukku aku tidak akan kehabisan napas." Ujarnya diselingi tawa kecil.

Satsuki yang mendengarkan itu kembali cerah. Lenyap sudah rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya.

Di sisi lain, Ryouta masih berlindung di belakang Hinata. Pemuda itu bersembunyi di balik punggung mungil Hinata. Karena hal itu juga, semakin tajamlah hujatan komentar dari yang lain karena Ryouta mengambil kesempatan untuk dekat-dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kalian juga, hentikan." Perintah Hinata menatap mereka malas. Mereka pun tak lagi mencaci-maki Ryouta. Namun tatapan membunuh masih mereka layangkan pada pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut.

'PLUK

"Ryouta-kun, jangan seperti ini. Kau itu laki-laki 'kan?" Hinata menepuk bahu Ryouta dan meminta pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya.

Wajah sembab Ryouta menjadi hal pertama yang dilihat Hinata. Hinata dibuat tertegun dengan itu. Tanpa sadar dia mengusap wajah Ryouta dengan lembut. Sampai tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir keluar. Meskipun air matanya tak lagi keluar namun mata dan hidung Ryouta tampak memerah.

Semua yang melihat Hinata tengah terpaku menatap Ryouta mulai jengkel. Sementara Ryouta mulai bersemu merah.

' _Brengsek kau Ryouta.'_

' _Mati saja kau, Kise-kun.'_

' _Setelah ini kau tidak akan lolos dari guntingku, Ryouta.'_

' _Anak ini memang selalu bisa mengambil kesempatan, nanodayo.'_

' _Sial kau Kise.'_

' _Kise-chin benar-benar ingin dihancurkan.'_

' _Kichan, kau sangat menyebalkan.'_

Di sisi lain, Hinata masih menatap wajah Ryouta penuh perhatian. Tangannya beralih menyentuh rambut Ryouta. Saat jari-jemarinya menaikkan poni Ryouta, Hinata seolah dihantam kenangan lama. Dan wajah Ryouta berganti dengan rupa seseorang dari masa lalunya.

' _Hime, elus kepalaku.'_

DEG

Hinata spontan melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah Ryouta. Gadis itu langsung mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Ryouta. Matanya terlihat masih terfokus pada Ryouta, seakan apa yang baru saja dia lihat itu nyata. Tapi, meskipun mencoba hanyalah wajah Ryouta yang dia lihat.

"Hinatacchi, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, ssu?" Tanya Ryouta kaget mendapat tatapan dari Hinata seolah dirinya adalah hantu.

"Baka..! Kau membuat Hinata ketakutan." Seru Kagami mengguncang Hinata agar gadis itu sadar.

Seijuurou yang melihat tangan Hinata gemetar menatap tajam Kise. "Kau tidak belajar dari pengalaman ya, Ryouta?"

Hinata menarik napas panjang sebelum meghembuskannya. "Tidak perlu memarahi Ryouta-kun. Aku yang salah."

"Hinatacchi—"

"Wajah Ryouta-kun mengingatkanku dengan seseorang. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut. Itu saja." Jelas Hinata memotong perkataan Ryouta.

Mata lavender itu menatap sekitar. Persis seperti dugaan, mereka menampilkan raut penasaran. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak bisa menuruti kemauan mereka untuk menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Itu bukan kenangan indah, jadi kumohon jangan membuatku menceritakannya sekarang. Aku berjanji akan menceritakannya, tapi tidak sekarang." Tuturnya meminta kemakluman.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Hampir malam." Hinata lantas menarik tangan Satsuki agar berjalan lebih dulu dari yang lain. Membiarkan para lelaki agar ikut berjalan mengikutinya. Hinata sadar dia salah dengan tidak menceritakan hal tadi pada mereka. Tapi, Hinata tidak bisa bergitu saja mengungkap masa lalunya.

' _Gomenasai, Minna.'_ Batin Hinata penuh penyesalan.

.

Malam hari yang tenang kali ini tidak berhasil membuat Hinata mengarungi alam mimpi. Gadis itu sejak pulang tadi masih terus terjaga. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Bahkan matanya masih terlihat jernih. Memang bukan masalah, mengingat besok dia tidak ada jadwal Ujian, tapi aneh saja mengapa dia sama sekali tak mengantuk.

Gadis itu bahkan mulai bosan menatap layar TV yang mulai menyajikan acara reality show. Akhirnya gadis itu memilih mematikan TV dan beralih pada balkon apartemen. Kedua tangannya memegang pagar pembatas setinggi perutnya.

Hinata menatap langit malam yang cerah sehingga membuat bintang-bintang terlihat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Pada jam 10 malam ini, Hinata tak lagi mendengar suara kesibukan masyarakat Tokyo. Mungkin ada beberapa yang masih beraktivitas, tapi tidak seramai saat pagi. Dan sausana seperti ini seharusnya bisa membuat Hinata terlelap. Seharusnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata kembali menghela napas. Dia berniat kembali masuk ke dalam, itupun jika kedua matanya tak menangkap sosok laki-laki yang berada di kamar sebelahnya. Sosok tinggi besar bermata merah maroon. Jangan lupa alis yang selalu membuatnya ingin sekali menyentuhnya.

" _Konbanwa_ , Taiga-kun." Sapa Hinata.

"E-eh… _K-konbanwa_ , Hinata." Jawab Taiga dengan gagap setelah dirinya ketahuan memperhatikan Hinata. Sebenarnya Taiga tak bermaksud memperhatikannya seperti ini. Hanya saja, melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar terasa aneh bagi pemuda itu. Soalnya, Hinata jarang bahkan tidak pernah sekedar keluar dan menatap langit dari balkon. Sedangkan dirinya, memang sudah kebiasaan menatap langi di balkon apartemennya.

Untung saja balkon mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 50 cm, jadi Hinata tak perlu repot-repot mendekat untuk memdengar perkataan Taiga. Tapi berbeda dengan Taiga, pemuda itu mengambil langkah sedekatnya dengan Hinata.

"Taiga-kun tidak tidur?"

"A-aku belum mengantuk."

"Tapi besok kau ada Ujian. Lari pula. Jika tidak tidur sekarang, kau akan cepat lelah, Taiga-kun."

"Tidak masalah bagiku, lagipula aku terbiasa tidur lebih malam dari ini."

"Jangan keras kepala." Hinata menatap lurus Taiga, "Jika kau tidur lebih malam maka kerja jantungmu akan kacau."

"…."

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Tidurlah sekarang." Hinata berbalik memasuki kamar dan ingin mencoba tidur. Walaupun dia yakin hasilnya dia hanya akan menutup mata saja.

"Hinata, _matte_." Panggil Taiga menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Untuk Ujian lari besok, maukah kau menyemangatiku?" Ucap Taiga dalam satu tarikan napas. Rona merah sedikit menghias pipi tannya. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manis.

" _Mochiron._ "

Setelah itu, baik Taiga maupun Hinata kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan mencoba tidur. Walaupun keduanya tidak bisa tertidur, namun mereka mencoba mematikan lampu dan menutup mata. Berharap segera terlelap dan menjemput alam mimpi. Hingga perjuangan kecil itu tak butuh waktu lama untuk terbayar.

Keesokan paginya, Taiga seperti biasa akan menunggu Hinata di depan pintu apartemennya. Mereka akan berangkat bersama sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan Tetsuya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan. Sedikit banyak mereka akan menceritakan beberapa macam hal. Terkadang Tetsuya dan Taiga akan berdebat hal-hal kecil. Jika perdebatan itu mulai menjadi benih pertengkaran, maka tugas Hinata adalah menjadi penengah diantara mereka.

Kalau kalian pikir Hinata kesusahan dengan itu, maka kalian salah besar. Malahan Hinata sangat senang mendengar perdebatan Tetsuya dan Taiga Karena yang mereka perbedatkan adalah hal-hal seperti porsi makanan atau mata pelajaran, yang mana tak jarang menghasilkan tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Sesampainya di loker, Hinata dan Tetsuya berpisah dengan Taiga. Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Ternyata, Satsuki telah datang lebih dulu. Dan saat melihat Hinata, sontak Satsuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu melambai pada Hinata dan Tetsuya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Tetsuya-kun."

"Ohayou, Momoi-san."

"Ohayou, Satsuki-chan."

Pembicaraan mereka berlanjut selama beberapa saat sampai terdengar lantangnya suara Shigure. Dia mengingatkan teman-temannya yang mengikuti Ujian lari untuk segera bersiap-siap.

"Minna, kita dibolehkan menonton teman-teman kita saat Ujian lari nanti. Kata Karasuma-sensei, kita bisa memberi mereka semangat agar mereka melaksanakan Ujian ini dengan maksimal." Seru Shigure menatap keseluruhan orang-orang di kelasnya.

"Yosha..! Dukung aku, Minna." Shinwa tak kalah keras menyerukan semangatnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke lapangan sepak bola, Shinwa. Sebelum Sensei penilai akan menggugurkanmu." Tukas Kaname sembari menatap jam tangannya.

" _Wakatta_. Jangan lupa teriakan namaku dengan keras." Ucap Shinwa berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan pakaian olahraganya.

"Berisik seperti biasanya." Gumam Shigure cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat sang sahabat.

"Baiklah. Semuanya, kita harus memberi semangat pada teman-teman kita. Jadi, ayo lekas ke lapangan. Karena kelasnya akan kukunci." Lanjutnya.

Satsuki lantas memeluk lengan Hinata dan menarik-narik Hinata agar segera sampai ke sana. Tetsuya hanya mengikuti kedua gadis tersebut dari belakang. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit, hingga mereka sampai di lapangan. Ternyata sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di sana.

Satsuki mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari teman-teman sekelasnya yang menjadi peserta Ujian. Dan saat matanya melihat beberapa temannya sudah ada di lapangan sana, Satsuki berteriak dengan lantang.

"Minna..! Ganbatte..!"

Tak hanya Satsuki, semua orang ikut menyuarakan kata-kata penyemangat bagi teman-teman mereka. Para penilai tidak lagi kaget mendapati pemandangan seperti ini. Oleh karena, setiap tahun Kepala sekolah pasti akan membuat peraturan seperti ini. Kata Beliau, hal ini dapat menguatkan tali persahabatan dan kekeluargaan antar siswa.

"Aku selalu suka cara berpikir Kepala sekolah." Hiruma yang terhibur dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari anak didiknya cukup mengulas seringai kecil.

"Yah. Nagisa-san memang penuh ide gila jika menyangkut para murid." Sahut Sensei penilai yang berada di samping Hiruma.

"Nah. Karena sudah masuk waktu Ujian." Seru Teppei selaku pendamping pengawas Ujian. "Hiruma-sensei, silahkan dimulai."

"Setiap set, akan dilakukan 5 anak. Persyaratan untuk lulus dalam Ujian ini sama seperti yang sudah dijelaskan minggu kemarin. Jadi aku harap tidak ada yang bertindak curang. Apabila ada yang sedang sakit lebih baik katakan sekarang." Ujar Hiruma di hadapan para peserta Ujian.

Seluruh peserta terdiam. Tanda bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka yang sedang sakit. Itu artinya Ujian bisa dilakukan dengan lancar. Itulah sebabnya seringai Hiruma semakin lebar.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat bersemangat melakukan Ujian ini. Jadi, berikan hasil yang terbagus. Jangan sia-siakan suara teman-teman kalian yang ada di sana. Kalian mengerti?"

"Yeah..!" Seru mereka selaras kata penyemangat dari mereka yang ada di bangku penonton.

Mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari suporter, Hiruma jadi ikutan bersemangat. Pria dengan gelar guru killer itu segera memanggil nama-nama peserta yang akan melakukan Ujian di set pertama.

"Peserta nomor 1 sampai 5 cepat ke lintasan masing-masing. Sementara yang lain ke sisi luar lapangan." Arahannya.

Peluit ditiup sebagai tanda dimulainya Ujian. Peserta yang tadi dipanggil segera berlari untuk meraih garis finis. Semangat yang tak kunjung surut dari suporter terus menambah semangat mereka. Dan secara tak langsung hal itu bisa meningkatkan laju kecepatan lari mereka. Inilah alasan kenapa Kepala Sekolah membuat peraturan itu.

Di sampnig itu, Taiga menoleh ke bangku penonton dan mulai menelusuri setiap bangku penonton untuk mencari seorang gadis bermata lavender. Saat matanya melihat Hinata yang diapit Satsuki dan Tetsuya pemuda itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata sedang menyesuaikan pendengarannya di tengah-tengah kerumunan supporter. Makanya dia tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Bahkan suara Satsuki yang terlalu kencang membuat Hinata terkadang harus menutup indra pendengarannya. Ia jelas tak ingin gendang telinganya sampai pecah. Sampai akhirnya Satsuki menghentikan teriakannya alih-alih mencolek lengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan… Hinata-chan…" Panggil Satsuki.

Hinata mengerutkan kening, lalu melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari telunjuk gadis itu. Ternyata Satsuki menunjuk sosok Taiga yang sedari tadi melambaikan tangan padanya. Kala perhatian Hinata sudah terarah pada Taiga, pemuda itu menggerakkan mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata menyipitkan matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang dikatakan penggemar burger tersebut. Sampai-sampai dia ikutan menggerakkan bibir untuk mengetahui maksudnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Gumam Tetsuya menatap aneh pada Taiga yang terus berkomat-kamit.

Ternyata bukan hanya Tetsuya, anggota GoM yang lain juga menatap heran dengan tingkah Taiga. Maka dari itu, mereka mencoba mengikuti arah pandang sang Ace kedua mereka. Ketika mengetahui siapa yang ditatap oleh Taiga, seketika hawa membunuh keluar bebas dari diri mereka. Aura ungu gelap membalut tubuh mereka.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Taiga. Hinata lalu menganggukkan kepala padanya. Taiga sendiri mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari, kelakuan mereka yang cukup mencurigakan itu menciptakan salah penafsiran bagi orang-orang tertentu.

' _Apa yang terjadi?'_ Pikir mereka bersamaan saat melihat tingkah aneh Taiga yang mengulas senyum lebar dengan semburat merah di pipi.

"Ne, Hinata-chan… apa yang Kagami-kun katakan?" Saking penasarannya, Satsuki sudah tak tahan untuk bertanya pada Hinata. Tetsuya ikut menyiapkan telinga sebagai pendengar yang baik.

"Sebenarnya—"

"Oi Taiga, kau ingin Ujian atau tidak?!" Seru Hiruma saat siswanya itu tak juga mempersiapkan diri.

" _Gomenasai_." Taiga membungkuk sejenak sebelum memposisikan diri pada garis lintasannya. Sejenak dia melihat Hinata sambil menunggu bunyi peluit.

Hinata yang sadar Taiga akan segera berlari mendekatkan kedua tangannya di samping bibir. Dia mengambil napas panjang sejenak lalu mulai berteriak.

"GANBATTE, TAIGA-KUN..!" Seru Hinata bersamaan dengan ditiupnya peluit oleh Hiruma.

Hanya mendengar kata semangat dari Hinata, kekuatan kaki Taiga mulai meningkat. Pemuda itu secepat mungkin menggerakkan kaki menuju garis finis. Dengan senyum yang belum luntur dari wajahnya, Taiga terus meningkatkan kekuatan kakinya.

' _Kuberikan hasil terbaikku untukmu, Hinata.'_ Seru Taiga dalam hati tatkala kakinya melewati garis finis.

"Wow.. 4.3 detik. Kau hebat, Taiga." Puji Hiruma setelah mencatat waktu Taiga.

Taiga hanya mengangguk senang. Akhirnya dia menciptakan rekor lari untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlebih dengan semangat dari seruan Hinata tadi. Sungguh membuatnya seperti melayang di lautan bunga.

Selang beberapa detik setelah itu, peserta lain mencapai garis finis dengan waktu yang masih dikatakan wajar. Hiruma yang mengetahui waktu yang dicapai murid-muridnya merasa senang. Sudah 60% peserta yang dia uji, namun belum juga yang melebihi dari batas waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Sementara itu, Atsushi tampak bosan menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Dia merasa sial karena mendapat urutan terakhir. Bahkan Taiga mulai kewalahan menanganinya. Atsushi yang seperti ini memang tak mau mendengar perkataan dari siapapun.

"Atsushi. Kenapa kau malah tiduran di sana?!" Teriak Hiruma di meja panitia.

Atsushi cuek saja dengan itu. Dia sudah terlanjur bosan. Jika sudah seperti itu, Atsushi akan susah dibuat paham. Bahkan si titan ungu itu tak memperdulikan apakah Hiruma akan menyeretnya atau tidak. Toh, ini salah panitia. Mengapa mereka menempatkan dirinya di urutan terakhir? Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak suka berkeringat?

"Oi, Murasakibara. Kau akan dibunuh Hiruma-sensei." Taiga memperingati. Matanya terus saja melirik Hiruma yang seperti gunung yang ingin meledak.

Alhasil, kondisi itu membuat Teppei harus turun tangan. Sebagai pelatih Klub Basket, dirinya tahu bagaimana kepribadian Atsushi. Oleh sebab itu, dia mencoba menenangkan Hiruma terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil langkah untuk mendekati siswa bertubuh bongsor itu.

"Atsushi, kau harus Ujian. Jangan seperti ini." Teppei berjongkok di samping Atsushi seraya menatapnya.

"Malas." Sahutnya singkat.

"Dia tidak suka jika harus berlari di hari yang panas seperti ini. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, pelatih?" Tanya Taiga yang sedari tadi berada di samping Atsushi.

Teppei memikirkan beberapa hal di dalam pikirannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, pria itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kudengar di kantin ada Maibou yang baru ditawarkan di TV kemarin." Gumam Teppei pelan sambil berpura-pura mengingat-ingat.

Atsushi yang mendengar kata Maibou langsung membuka mata. Lantas, dia bangkit duduk menatap Teppei penuh minat. Taiga yang mengerti rencana Teppei hanya terkekeh dalam hati.

"Bukankah itu Maibou edisi perdana?"

"Maibou rasa matcha."

"Tapi jika seperti itu, seharusnya itu cepat habis 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Jika kau terus di sini, kau akan kehabisannya."

"Tidak..!"

Sekejap, Atsushi mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Pemuda itu lalu memosisikan diri pada garis start. Teppei yang melihat kecepatan Atsushi sedikit takjub. Dia tak menduga jika rencananya berhasil.

Saat suara peluit terdengar, Atsushi melesat seperti roket. Kaki panjangnya memudahkannya mencapai garis finis. Dan sekali lagi, kecepatan itu berhasil membuat Hiruma terkagum-kagum.

"4.4 detik. Hanya karena Maibou dia bisa seperti ini? Hebat." Lirih Hiruma diikuti anggukan oleh penilai di sampingnya.

Selesai Ujian lari, para siswa meninggalkan area lapangan. Meninggalkan para sensei yang masih bercakap-cakap tentang Ujian selanjutnya.

"Hinata-chan, tolong ajak Taiga-kun dan Atsushi-kun ke kantin. Aku dan Tetsuya akan mencari yang lain." Ujar Satsuki langsung menarik Tetsuya untuk mencari teman-teman mereka. "Oh ya, jangan lupa tolong belikan makanan dan minuman."

Setelah kepergian mereka, Hinata yang terdiam di tempat akhirnya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari kedua sosok yang ingin dicari. Tapi dia tidak menemukan mereka. Malahan, dirinya terus terdorong orang-orang yang ingin segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Hingga saat tubuhnya oleng, sepasang tangan bertengger di bahunya.

"Hinata-chin, kau mencari siapa?"

Sebuah suara familiar membuat Hinata harus mendongakkan kepala. Tatkala matanya bertemu pandang dengan manic ungu, Hinata hanya mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Murasakibara. Kau tidak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan. Kau membuat macet." Tegur Taiga sembari menepuk punggung Atsushi.

"Gomenne, Kagami-chin. Tadi aku melihat Hinata sedang mencari sesuatu, jadi aku hampiri saja." Jelas Atsushi dengan nada malas andalannya.

"Kau mencari siapa?"

"Satsuki-chan tadi menyuruhku untuk mencari kalian."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di kantin."

"Are… kebetulan. Kami juga ingin ke kantin." Atsushi mengulas senyum anak-anaknya, "Hinata-chin tahu tahu tidak? Kata Teppei-sensei, ada Maibou edisi khusus yang dijual di kantin."

"Benarkah?"

"Um. Aku tidak ingin kehabisan Maibou itu." Atsushi mendorong Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya yang masih bertumpu pada bahunya.

Mereka bertiga langsung mengambil langkah cepat ke kantin. Setibanya di sana, Atsushi segera ke elatase yang menyediakan Maibou ditemani Taiga yang ingin membeli beberapa makanan. Sementara Hinata memilih meja kosong untuk mereka nantinya tempati. Meja di dekat jendela, sehingga memudahkan mereka melihat taman yang di rawat oleh klub berkebun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Taiga dan Atsushi duduk di meja yang dipilih Hinata. Atsushi dengan wajah riangnya memakan Maibou edisi terbatas tersebut. Sementra Taiga membawa beberapa bungkus roti melon dengan 2 minuman isotonic.

Tak lupa pesanan Satsuki juga ada di atas meja. Setelah memberi beberapa lembar ribuan yen, Hinata meminta bantuan Taiga dan Atsushi untuk membelikannya. Dan pilihan mereka tertuju pada onigiri dan beberapa makanan kecil sebagai mengganjal perut. Tak lupa minuman dingin untuk melengkapinya.

"Ini." Taiga menyodorkan sebungkus roti melon dan botol minuman isotonik yang dia beli pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap kedua barang itu dengan polos.

"U-ucapan terimakasih dariku. Kau 'kan sudah menyemangatiku tadi." Gumam Taiga sembari menggaruk pipinya yang terhias semburat merah.

Atsushi yang menatap rona itu, tiba-tiba menyentuh pipi Taiga. Pemuda itu menekan pipi Taiga berulang kali. Kelakuannya itu berhasil membuat Taiga menatapnya malas. Seolah mempertanyakan apa maksud tindakan Atsushi pada pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Atsushi menatap polos Taiga. " _Nande_?"

Rasanya Taiga ingin sekali memukul wajah itu. Tapi mengingat bahwa Atsushi memang polos bak anak kecil, Taiga tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh dengan pemuda itu. Jadi, dia biarkan saja Atsushi yang memainkan pipinya.

Tak berapa lama, Satsuki dan yang lain terlihat memasuki kantin. Atsushi yang melihat kedatangan mereka, melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Seakan-akan memberitahu lokasi mereka.

"Hinatacchi~~" Ryouta mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Kichan..! Lepaskan Hinata-chan." Pekik Satsuki menarik tubuh Ryouta menjauh dari Hinata.

" _Hidoi_ ~~" Ryouta mengembungkan pipi. "Aku kan hanya kangen, ssu."

"Kise-kun. Hapus air mata buayamu. Kami jadi tidak nafsu makan jika melihatnya." Tutur Tetsuya tak memikirkan dampaknya terhadap Ryouta.

Pemuda hiperaktif teraebut memegang dadanya sembari memasang mimik tersakiti. Seolah kata-kata Tetsuya menusuk tepat di relung hatinya.

Mereka tak menghiraukan ekspresi kesakitan Ryouta. Mereka memilih mengambil tempat duduk dan menggapai makanan yang ada di tengah-tengah meja.

"Hinatacchi, kau yang memilih ini, ssu?" Tanya Ryouta sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Hinata yang tengah menguyah makanan hanya menggeleng setelah mendengarkan penuturan pemuda berambut blonde tersebut. Setelah berhasil menelan roti melon itu, Hinata mulai menjawab.

"Atsushi-kun dan Taiga-kun yang memilihkannya. Aku hanya mencari tempat duduk saja."

"Perasaanku saja atau kau dan Taiga makan makanan yang sama?" Ceplos Daiki yang sedari tadi mengamati makanan Hinata dan Taiga.

Pernyataan Daiki mengundang perhatian teman-temannya. Mereka yang tadi tak sadar, mulai mengamati apa yang menjadi obyek perkataan Daiki.

"Ini traktiran dari Taiga-kun. Katanya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena telah menyemangatinya tadi." Terang Hinata.

"Jadi saat Kagamicchi berbisik tadi tentang ini, ssu?"

"Um. Memangnya apalagi?"

 _'Syukurlah.'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

"Nanti Hinatacchi juga akan menyemangatiku kan, ssu?" Tanya Ryouta dengan mata puppy eyes.

" _Mochiron_." Jawab Hinata. "Aku akan menyemangati kalian semua."

"Hinatacchi pokoknya nanti aku akan menunjukkan renang gaya kupu-kupu terhebatku, ssu."

"Kichan, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Tukas Satsuki menatap Ryouta kesal.

"Kise-kun. Saat makan kau tidak boleh banyak bicara." Kata Tetsuya meminum vanilla milkshakenya.

"Bicara tentang Kise. Kau bisa menjelaskan mengapa kemarin kau terlihat terkejut padanya, Hinata?" Tanya Seijuurou tiba-tiba membuat atmosfir sedikit tegang.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya. Bukan berarti aku penasaran. Kau kan sudah berjanji, nanodayo." Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Hinata menatap dalam roti melon di genggamannya. Sementara yang lain masih terdiam menunggu. Hinata memilih mengurai kalimat di kepala sebelum menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Ryouta-kun itu sebenarnya cukup mirip dengan seseorang yang kusayangi. Bukan keseluruhan memang, tapi sekilas fisik kalian terbilang mirip." Hinata menghela napas berat.

"Apakah dia pacar Hinata-chin?" Tanya Atsushi membuat raut Hinata berubah suram.

Seijuurou menghela napas panjang, "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu sedih, Hinata-san." Tutur Tetsuya mengelus kepala Hinata. Tetsuya selalu mengelus kepala seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Bahkan saat Satsuki menangis dan sedih, Tetsuya lah yang selalu diandalkan untuk menenangkan emosi gadis itu. Dan sekarang, dia berayukur bisa melakukan itu pada Hinata.

"Aku memang sedih. Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Hinata menampakan senyum seperti biasa.

"Dan dia bukanlah pacarku. Tapi kakakku." Tambah Hinata lalu melepaskan tangan Tetsuya dari kepalanya.

Hinata menatap tangan Tetsuya yang tadi telah mengelusnya, "Dia sering memintaku mengelus kepalanya. Dan terkadang itu membuat Neji-nii cemburu."

Hinata meletakkan tangan Tetsuya ke meja. Kemudian dia terkekeh lalu menatap mereka, "Itu adalah kenangan yang menyenangkan."

"Kukira kakakmu hanya satu. Ternyata ada lagi ya?"

"Tapi syukurlah, ssu." Ucapan Ryouta mengundang delikan setiap orang di meja tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Karena jika dia pacarmu, mungkin aku akan menangis, ssu. Aku kan cemburu~~" Aku Ryouta sambil mempoutkan pipi.

Hinata menatap diam pada Ryouta. Ryouta yang ditatap seperti itu tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah. Rona merah sudah menguasai pipinya. Hinata yang menangkap pemandangan itu tertawa kecil.

"Aku suka sifatmu ini, Ryouta-kun." Ungkap Hinata yang membuat seluruh orang di meja itu berhenti bergerak.

Pernyataan tak terduga dari Hinata membuat jantung mereka berhenti berdetak sesaat. Dengan pandangan tak percaya mereka menatap horor Hinata.

Kacamata Shintarou melorot sampai ujung hidungnya, Atsushi menjatuhkan snack Maibounya, Aomine dan Taiga tersedak roti melon, Satsuki memasang wajah bodoh, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya tetap berwajah datar namun ada pancaran kekecewaan di mata mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ryouta yang asyik blushing ria.

"A-apa maksudmu Hinatacchi? Kau menyukaiku, ssu?" Tanya Ryouta berapi-api.

Masih dengan senyumnya Hinata menjawab, "Tak peduli apapun keadaannya, Ryouta-kun selalu ceria. Tak semua orang bisa sepertimu. Aku suka kau yang seperti itu."

Semburat merah menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Sungguh Ryouta merasa terbang mendengar hal itu. "Kau menyukaiku ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bangga memiliki sahabat keren sepertimu, Ryouta-kun." Tutur Hinata tak menyadari bahwa perkataannya itu membuat mereka kembali terbengong.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Bwahahaha..." Daiki tertawa paling keras setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Sampai-sampai dia menitikkan airmata saking lucunya.

"Astaga, kau membuatku gemas Hinata-chan. Kukira kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu." Tukas Satsuki mencubit pipi Hinata yang sedang mengunyah roti melon.

"Jebakan yang bagus, Hinata." Kata Seijuurou lalu meneguk minuman isotoniknya.

"Kau membuatku senam jantung Hinata-chin." Sahut Atsushi melanjutkan acara makannya.

Taiga tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi pemuda itu sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya yang sepat tegang tadi. Di sisi lain, Shintarou yang setelah sadar dari rasa kaget sesaatnya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh dari hidung bengirnya.

"Kise-kun." Tetsuya memanggil pemuda berambut blonde tersebut dengan senyum miring, "Kau memang _**sahabat**_ yang keren."

Tetsuya sengaja menekan kata sahabat di dalam kalimatnya. Sementara itu, mereka tak menyadari bahwa tubuh Ryouta mulai mengkikis layaknya debu yang tertiup udara.

.

Setelah jam istirahat berakhir, para murid berbondong-bondong pergi ke bangunan yang difungsikan sebagai kolam renang. Di sana adalah tempat yang biasanya digunakan oleh klub renang berlatih. Bangunan itu terbilang cukup luas, terlihat dari bangku penonton yang dibuat 2 tingkat seperti di opera. Sehingga kolam renang yang bisa digunakan 10 perenang tersebut akan terlihat jelas dari bangku penonton.

Hinata dan GoM mencari tempat duduk yang cukup strategis. Tempat duduk terdepan membuat mereka leluasa melihat peserta Ujian. Gadis itu duduk diapit Seijuurou dan Tetsuya, sedangkan Taiga duduk tepat di belakang Hinata yang ditemani Shintarou dan Atsushi. Mereka menatap setiap peserta Ujian yang sedang bersiap-siap.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul Satsuki. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam renang yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Diikuti dengan kedatangan Daiki dan Ryouta.

Entah mengapa raut kesal tervetak di wajah garangnya. Pemuda berambut navy tersebut dengan wajah cemberut mendudukkan diri di depan Tetsuya.

"Tsk. Kalau tahu mereka akan menggunakan pakaian renang dari sekolah, lebih baik aku memilih lari." Gerutu Daiki sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di betis Tetsuya.

Satsuki dan Ryouta tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kekesalan Daiki. Ternyata perkiraan Daiki untuk melihat para siswi memakai bikini gagal total. Karena ini Ujian maka sekolah menegaskan pada para murid untuk tidak menggunakan atribut selain seragam sekolah.

Bicara tentang pakaian renang, alasan mengapa Daiki kesal adalah design pakaian Renang Teiko sangatlah tertutup. Pasalnya pakaian renang siswi adalah celana renang selutut dengan hiasan rok setengah paha, pakaian renangnya pun berlengan panjang sesiku. Tak lupa penutup kepala agar rambut tak basah. Sementara bagi murid laki-laki, hanya mengenakan celana renang selutut berwarna hitam.

"Nasibmu memang malang, Daichan." Ejek Satsuki menertawakan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Ryouta juga ikutan mencemooh niat Daiki yang menjadi alasan mengikuti Ujian renang. Atsushi bahkan juga menambahkan beberapa kata tajam untuk Daiki.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai peluit dari Hiruma terdengar. Sama seperti saat Ujian lari tadi, setelah peluit itu berbunyi, para peserta akan menunggu urutan masing-masing.

Saat peluit kembali ditiup. Mereka spontan melesat ke dalam air dan berenang secepat mungkin sampai batas yang sudah ditentukan. Jeritan para suporter menggelegar ke setiap sudut bangunan.

Seijuurou sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berteriak di samping kirinya. Awalnya dia menolerirnya tapi semakin lama teriakan pemuda itu semakin menganggu pendengarannya. Makanya, Seijuurou menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. Seperti yang diperkirakan, pemuda itu langsung bungkam setelah menerima tatapan tajam dari siswa paling ditakuti di sekolah mereka itu.

Pun sama halnya dengan keempat pemuda dari klub basket itu. Shintarou yang berada di belakang Seijuurou menutup telinga kirinya yang mulai pengang. Atsushi memberi ancaman pada gadis di sebelahnya yang terus berteriak dengan suara melengking. Taiga tidak terlalu terganggu karena diapit Atsushi dan Shintarou yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Sedangkan Tetsuya menasehati gadis di samping kanannya untuk tidak berteriak di depan telinganya.

Satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka yaitu Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Justru itulah yang membuatnya ikut bersemangat. Dan saat giliran ketiga temannya telah tiba, Hinata melebarkan senyum dan memberitahu teman-temannya.

"Mereka akan mulai." Seru Hinata diantara bisingnya suara.

Ketiga orang itu beruntung memiliki nomor urut yang tak terlalu jauh. Sehingga membuat mereka bisa diuji dalam waktu bersamaan. Pengajar di klub renang memberi aba-aba pada mereka. Dan saat peluit ditiup, secepat mungkin mereka melesat ke dalam air.

Hinata mulai berseru menyemangati mereka. Kali ini Hinata lebih terlihat seperti Ryouta. Dia sangat bersemangat menyerukan kata semangat pada ketiga temannya. Kadang dia terpukau dengan teknik renang mereka. Hinata bahkan tak menyadari lima pasang mata menatap padanya. Mereka mengulas senyum karena bisa melihat salah satu tingkah Hinata yang tidak mereka duga sebelumnya.

Sepulang sekolah mereka mampir sebentar ke Maji Burger. Satsuki merebahkan kepala di meja karena kelelahan. Aomine dan Ryouta berdebat tentang hasil waktu mereka yang berbeda 2 detik. Daiki dengan hasil 15 detik sementara Ryouta 17 detik.

"Ryouta, Daiki. Jika kalian tidak diam. Mungkin guntingku bisa membungkam mulut cerewet kalian." Desis Seijuurou yang masih kesal karena insiden di kolam renang tadi.

Kedua pemuda itu segera menutup mulut dan duduk diam. Tak ingin membiarkan nyawanya direnggut oleh gunting merah Seijuurou.

.

Di hari terakhir Ujian, gantian peserta Ujian Olahraga dibebaskan selama jam Ujian pertama. Karena Ujian pahat dan menggambar dilakukan di tempat tertutup dan para murid tak diperbolehkan membuat kebisingan di sekitar lokasi. Oleh sebab itu, mereka diwajibkan menjauhi Aula Pertemuan dan tidak membuat keributan.

Meskipun begitu, mereka dibebaskan melakukan kegiatan apapun selama tidak mengganggu kelancaran Ujian yang tengah berlangsung.

Di kelas 1-B, kondisi kelas tampak lebih longgar. Kebanyakan dari mereka pergi ke kantin sekedar makan atau ke taman untuk berkumpul dengan teman-teman. Hinata sendiri lebih memilih tetap di kelas setelah menolak ajakan Satsuki ke atap. Dia ingin menghapalkan kembali beberapa irama pada lagunya. Dan selama itu, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat duduknya yang tenang.

"Hinata." Panggil Shinwa mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari kegiatannya.

" _Doushite_?" Tanya Hinata menatap balik Shinwa.

Shinwa mengambil tempat di kursi Satsuki lalu duduk menghadapnya. Pemuda itu menopang kedua tangannya pada kepala kursi. Kemudian dagunya ditaruh di atas lengannya tersebut.

"Kudengar dari Shigure bahwa lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan nanti adalah ciptaanmu sendiri, benarkah itu?" Tanyanya penuh rasa penasaran.

"Secara teknis, aku memang turut andil dalam membuatnya. Kenapa?"

"Sugoi. Apa kau tahu selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang menyanyikan lagunya sendiri di Ujian ini. Kau adalah yang pertama Hinata."

"Benarkah? Kuharap itu pertanda bagus."

"Tentu saja itu pertanda bagus. Coba kau bayangkan jika lagumu didengar oleh seluruh orang di Teiko maka akan jadi berita besar." Ucap Shinwa semangat.

"Akan ada berita 'Siswi kelas 1-B membawakan lagu ciptaannya saat Ujian Tahunan Teiko'. Bukankah itu bisa membuat pamor kelas kita naik?" Sambungnya.

PLAK

"Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh Shinwa. Hinata, kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataannya. Fokus saja pada Ujianmu." Shigure menatap Hinata sejenak sebelum kembali menjewer kuping Shinwa.

" _Ittai_..!" Shinwa melepaskan jeweran Shigure lantas mengusap telinganya yang memerah. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menjewer telingaku sih? Aku sudah besar tahu."

"Benarkah? Aku meragukannya." Tutur Shigure sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia menatap angkuh Shinwa.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Shinwa menjepit leher Shigure dengan lengannya. Shigure tentu melawan dengan menggelitik sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Tak jauh dari mereka Kaname menatap hal itu dengan bosan lalu membaca bukunya lagi. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain malahan ikut dalam permainan itu. Tak ayal kehebohan mereka itu mengundang tawa dari yang lain.

"Kelas ini sungguh menarik." Gumam Hinata menopang dagu di tangannya.

.

Selepas Ujian Tetsuya berakhir, Hinata masih berdiam diri di kelas. Sementara hampir seluruh murid di kelasnya sudah berhamburan keluar. Namun dia belum tertarik untuk beranjak dari bangkunya. Bahkan saat kedatangan Tetsuya tadi Hinata hanya mengucapkan kata maaf karena tak bisa ikut berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Hinata juga bilang bahwa lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya nanti belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Tetsuya berusaha memahami posisi Hinata dan menganggukkan kepala. Dia lantas meninggalkan Hinata di kelas.

Waktu istirahat dihabiskan Hinata dengan memandang pemandangan yang disuguhkan di jendela kelasnya. Angin musim panas menerobos masuk ke kelas dan menerbangkan surainya. Sembari meresapi kehangatan atmosfir, Hinata menyusun rapi irama lagu di otaknya.

Sampai akhirnya bel kembali berdentang. Dan waktu istirahat pun berakhir. Hinata dengan segenap kepercayaan diri dan harapan melangkah ke Aula Pertunjukan. Gadis itu memasuki ruangan di belakang panggung yang sudah hadir banyak peserta lain. Di sana ada juga Seijuurou dan Shintarou. Hinata langsung saja bergabung bersama mereka dan mendengarkan intruski dari pengawas Ujian.

Beberapa peserta telah dipanggil sesuai nomor urut. Ada sebuah TV LCD 24" yang menunjukkan penampilan setiap peserta Ujian. Sehingga membuat peserta lain juga bisa melihat penampilan satu sama lain. Hal yang paling mengagumkan bagi Hinata bukanlah TV tersebut, tapi para pesertanya.

Karena, pada penampilan awal kebanyakan pesertanya adalah Kakak kelas. Sehingga penampilan mereka sangatlah matang dibanding mereka yang baru tahun pertama. Tapi sejauh Hinata lihat, tak ada satupun pancaran keraguan dan tak percaya diri. Malah mereka semua menjadi lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

Saat Seijuurou dan Shintarou berada di atas panggung, mereka dengan sikap elegannya memainkan irama rumit terkenal yang sukses membuat setiap murid terperangah mendengarnya. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Gadis itu memang sudah mengakui kehebatan dua sahabatnya itu dalam bidang musik. Tapi tak juga bisa terbiasa dengan permainan lihai mereka.

Setelah penampilan memukau para pemain alat instrumental, pengawas Ujian mempersilahkan mereka keluar dari ruang tunggu dan duduk bergabung di kursi penonton. Karena sebentar lagi adalah giliran Ujian Bernyanyi yang akan dinilai.

Satu persatu peserta dipanggil nomor urutnya. Penampilan mereka bisa dikatakan bagus. Dengan pengolahan lagu dan gerak tubuh, mereka bisa membawa para pendengar merasakan apa yang mereka nyanyikan.

Hingga tiba waktunya nomor urut Hinata dipanggil. Gadis bersurai indigo tersebut menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah ke atas panggung. Walaupun cukup percaya diri dengan apa yang akan dia nyanyikan nanti, tapi dia tak bisa menampik betapa jantungnya tengah bertalu-talu. Dalam hati dia bertanya mengapa rasanya panggung jaraknya sangat jauh.

Sesampainya di atas panggung, Hinata sempat melihat Satsuki melambaikan tangan padanya. Gadis itu menggerakkan mulutnya yang diartikan Hinata sebagai kata-kata penyemangat. Tak hanya Satsuki para teman-teman sekelasnya terutama Shinwa dan Shigure memberikan anggukan semangat padanya. Anggota Klub basket tak ketinggalan memberi kata-kata semangat mereka.

Hinata mengulas senyum singkat sebelum menatap para Penilai lalu menganggukkan kepala pada pemain perkusi yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Saya siap." Kata Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya dan mulai menyuarakan lagunya dengan bantuan mikrofon di tengah-tengah panggung.

 _ **Malam dingin yang tak kenal ampun**_

 _ **Hanya ada kesepian dan keputusasaan**_

 _ **Tapi lihatlah, aku ada di sini**_

 _ **Aku masih setia menemanimu**_

Lirik pertama lagu itu diawali tanpa adanya suara instrument. Walaupun begitu semua orang terpana dengan suara dalam Hinata. Diantara banyaknya orang yang terpesona, hanya Seijuurou yang membelalakkan mata kaget. Dalam sekejap jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

' _Mungkinkah?'_

Tubuh Seijuurou membatu. Pemuda itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya. Kemungkinan itu membuatnya terus menatap Hinata yang sedang membawakan lagu ciptaannya.

Tingkah aneh Seijuurou tadi tertangkap oleh netra _baby blue_ Tetsuya. Pemuda penyuka milkshake itu tak melakukan apapun namun dia masih memperhatikan Seijuurou.

Sementara itu Instrumen mulai berbunyi. Dan Hinata mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sebagai bentuk visual dari apa yang dia lantunkan.

 _ **Kehangatan kosong dalam pelukan malam**_

 _ **Dimana akan bertahan sampai datangnya fajar**_

 _ **Jika aku bisa menyingkirkan ke**_ _ **suraman**_ _ **ini**_

 _ **Itu hanya**_ _ **karenamu**_

 _ **Apapun hambatan dan cobaannya**_

 _ **Aku akan selalu bersamamu**_

Suara serta bahasa tubuh Hinata mulai memukau para penonton. Mereka tak berani mengalihkan pandang walau sejenak. Karena suara Hinata yang penuh emosi berhasil membuat mereka merinding.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada lagu seperti ini."

"Kudengar dia sendiri yang menulis lagu ini."

"Sungguh? Aku tak percaya ada yang melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Bukankah dia adalah murid kehormatan itu?"

"Dia memang pantas disebut sebagai murid kehormatan."

Bisikan demi bisikan mulai bermunculan. Tak terkecuali anggota GoM, mereka juga terpukau dengan lagu yang dibawakan oleh manager kedua mereka.

"Entah mengapa aku merasakan hawa dingin di udara panas seperti ini, ssu."

"Apakah ini jenis lagu beraliran gelap, nanodayo?"

"Tubuhku merinding." Aomine mengusap lehernya yang terasa hawa dingin.

"Hinata-chan hebat." Puji Satsuki takjub.

Diantara itu semua, Tetsuya malah mengkhawatirkan kondisi Seijuurou. Kapten basketnya itu meremas lengannya sendiri dengan erat. Seolah sedang menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

'Akashi-kun. Ada apa denganmu?' Batin Tetsuya khawatir.

 _ **Aku**_ _ **lah rahasia yang tak bisa kau sembunyikan**_

 _ **Akulah sosok yang tak bisa kau lupakan**_

 _ **Jika namaku bergema di benakmu**_

 _ **Mengapa kau harus heran?**_

DEG

"Ssshh..." Desisan terdengar dari bibir Seijuurou.

Tetsuya yang mendengarnya sontak menyentuh tangan Seijuurou. Dia mulai cemas mengenai Seijuurou. Apalagi deru napas Seijuurou mulai tak beraturan. Tetsuya berani jamin bahwa Seijuurou sedang kesakitan. Dan itu terlihat dengan tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou terdengar serak dan dalam. Seijuurou hanya bisa menekan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas lengannya sendiri.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Shintarou yang duduk di sebelah kiri Seijuurou pun juga mendengar desisan sang Kapten. Karena rasa penasaran, ia ikut melirik ke arahnya. Pemuda ber- _megane_ itu mengamati kondisi Seijuurou yang terbilang menyedihkan dimatanya.

Seijuurou menutup erat matanya seolah jika dia melonggarkannya walau sejenak maka matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya. Tak hanya itu, Shintarou juga melihat keringat dngin keluar dari pelipis Seijuurou. Dia tahu bahwa musim panas akan segera tiba, tapi jika mengingat mereka bahkan belum melakukan hal berat apapun setelah keluar dari ruangan dingin di belakang panggung tadi Shintarou mulai terlihat cemas. Kenapa Kaptennya bisa berkeringat seperti ini?

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang terbersit di benaknya.

Apakah _**dia**_ akan muncul?

 _ **Kau adalah identitasku**_

 _ **Tubuhmu adalah hidupku**_

 _ **B**_ _ **agaimana kau bisa melupakannya?**_

 _ **Akulah sosok malaikat pelindungmu**_

Di bait ini, Seijuurou terlihat mulai bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya. Secara perlahan deru napasnya terdengar teratur. Kelopak matanya juga tak lagi menutup erat. Bahkan dia mulai menampakkan matanya pada dunia. Diikuti dengan dia membenarkan kembali posisi duduk menjadi tegap seperti semula. Seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Perubahan perilaku itu mengundang rasa heran pada diri Tetsuya dan Shintarou. Mereka terus mengamati Seijuurou yang kini malah mengulas senyum manis dibibirnya. Jenis senyum yang jarang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

' _Dia kembali, nanodayo._ _'_

' _Akashi-kun terasa berbeda.'_

Seijuurou tak menoleh ke samping kanan-kirinya. Matanya kembali terarah ke depan. Menatap penuh minat pada sosok gadis yang masih melantunkan lagu indahnya. Namun dia sedikit jengah terus memperoleh tatapan aneh dari kedua anggota timnya.

"Berhenti menatapku dan tontonlah pertunjukan Hinata." Perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandang.

Sedikit rasa heran terbersit di hati mereka. Dan ingin sekali mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun mereka terpaksa menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Karena sekarang mereka harus fokus ke arah panggung dan melihat pertunjukan yang disajikan Hinata untuk mereka.

 _ **Sedekat aroma pada sang napas**_

 _ **Sedekat bulan pada malam**_

 _ **Sedekat gelombang pada laut**_

 _ **Seperti itulah kita terhubung**_

 _ **Betapa bodohnya mereka**_

 _ **Mengatakan kau adalah orang asing bagiku**_

Lirik terakhir yang dilantunkan Hinata diiringi oleh bunyi biola dan piano sekaligus. Setelah tak lagi terdengar suara iringan musik, Hinata tertegun tatkala menatap orang-orang di hadapannya yang melemparnya pandangan penuh rasa heran.

 _'Hancur sudah. Suaraku memang jelek.'_ Batin Hinata miris. Dirinya bahkan tak mendapati satupun tepukan tangan. Wajah-wajah yang terpantul dari bola matanya adalah ekspresi mereka yang terlihat seolah-olah sedang berkata apa-kau-bercanda-menyanyikan-lagu-seperti-itu.

Hinata menghela napas pendek menerima nasib buruknya. Sudah pasti setelah ini dia akan mendapat nilai buruk dan pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya.

Tak ingin lebih lama menelan kekecewaan, Hinata berniat melangkahkan kaki untuk turun dari panggung. Berpura-pura bermuka tebal, Hinata kembali memberi salam hormat untuk para Guru penilai. Walaupun dalam dirinya Hinata ingin sekali lenyap dari sana.

 _'Samudra mana samudra. Tolong tenggelamkan aku.'_ Batinnya seraya tertawa getir.

Baru langkah pertama meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, telinga Hinata menangkap riuhnya teriakan dari para penonton.

PROK PROK PROK

"Hinatacchi. kakkoi, ssu..!" Teriak Ryouta lantang. Pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya ke arah Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN. SAIKO..!" Satsuki ikutan berseru kencang di samping Ryouta.

"Hinata-san, memang hebat." Tetsuya bertepuk tangan sembari ikut berdiri memberi selamat.

"Mereka kekanakan sekali nanodayo." Gumam Shintarou. Namun dirinya ikutan berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tsundere seperti ini, heh?!" Ejek Daiki menyikut lengan Shintarou.

"Kau tidak perlu malu kalau ingin memberinya selamat, Midori-chin."

"A-aku tidak mau nanodayo."

"Berhentilah berdebat. Kalian membuat telingaku sakit." Sela Taiga kesal melihat mereka terus berdebat dengan sifat ke- _tsundere_ annya Shintarou.

Sementara itu, Seijuurou masih duduk manis di tempatnya sembari mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

.

Sepulang mereka dari Sekolah, Ryouta mengajak ke Maji Burger. Katanya, dia ingin meyarakan selesainya Ujian berat yang mereka lewati selama seminggu ini.

"Seijuurou-kun, maaf jika tidak sopan." Hinata memberi jeda sambil menatap dalam manik ruby Seijuurou.

"Di mana, Seijuurou-kun yang tadi berada?"

"Hinata-chin, apa maksudmu? Akashi-chin 'kan ada di sini." Ujar Atsushi bingung dengan kata-kata Hinata.

Seijuurou menarik dua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Kau cukup jeli, Hinata. Aku terkesan."

"Pembicaraan kalian aneh, ssu."

"WHAT?! Akashi ada dua?" Daiki pucat seketika.

"Akashi hanya ada satu, nanodayo." Shintarou memutar bola matanya malas melihat kebodohan Daiki.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apa maksudmu, Hinata-san. Bukankah sejak tadi Akashi-kun ada di sini?"

"Lihat mata Akashi. Sekarang keduanya berwarna merah. Sedangkan tadi masih heterokrom." Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya. "Itulah maksud pertanyaan Hinata, nanodayo."

Mereka menatap mata Seijuurou. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi dokter tersebut, kedua matanya berwarna merah.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai kau terbangun, Seijuurou-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Seijuurou tak langsung menjawab, dia menyesap minumannya sebentar lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi.

"Lagumu, entah mengapa itu berhasil menidurkan Bokushi. Jadi, akulah yang mengendalikan tubuh ini sekarang." Jelas Seijuurou sembari melirik Hinata.

"Dan kau..."

"Oreshi. Pemilik asli tubuh ini."

.

"Hyuuga. Ada yang ingin menemuimu." Seorang sipir penjara membuka jeruji besi yang mengurung seorang pria berumur dengan mata lavender.

Pria yang dipanggil itu mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sang sipir. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang membesuknya kali ini. Karena tidak mungkin jika itu adalah Hinata dan Neji.

Tapi dia tak perlu berpikir keras-keras, toh akhirnya dia juga akan tahu sebentar lagi. Jadi dia cukup mengikuti saja arah yang ditunjukkan oleh sipir penjara. Meskipun dirinya sudah hapal jalan ini diluar kepala jalannya.

"Hiashi."

DEG

Mata Hiashi terbelalak melihat dua orang yang sudah dia kenal sejak kecil. Tak dia sangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Terlebih, mengapa mereka harus bertemu di saat seperti ini? Saat dirinya sedang terpuruk.

"Masaomi. Minami. Bagaimana kalian tahu aku ada di sini?" Tanyanya setelah mengambil tempat di depan mereka.

"Lihatlah betapa tuanya dirimu, Hiashi." Kekeh Masaomi.

"Kau pun sama, Masaomi."

"Paling tidak aku lebih terlihat muda darimu, Hiashi." Masaomi memuji diri sendiri.

"Kurasa otakmu sudah geser." Sergah Hiashi mencibir.

Minami yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara, "Astaga. Kenapa kalian suka sekali berdebat setiap kali bertemu?"

Hiashi menoleh pada pria di samping Masaomi yang menatap mereka dengan bosan.

"Ah.. maaf. Aku jadi melupakan kehadiranmu, Minami."

"Tidakkah kalian malu? Kalian sudah dewasa. Jangan bertingkah layaknya bocah yang sedang puber." Gerutu Minami menatap jengkel kedua temannya.

"Tak kusangka kau masih sebijak dulu, Minami." Puji Hiashi.

"Tapi, kalian masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dari mana kalian tahu aku di sini?" Sambungnya.

Sekilas manik Masaomi dan Minami bertemu. Mereka seolah berbicara dengan tatapan mata. Setelah itu, mereka kembali memasang wajah serius kembali.

"Aku berhasil menemukan Hinata, anakmu. Dan karena dia ada di sini, kupikir kau juga ada di kota ini. Makanya aku dan Minami mencarimu." Ungkap Masaomi.

"Hinata?"

"Sebenarnya dia satu sekolahan dengan anakku."

"Tunggu." Hiashi menyela perkataan Masaomi yang tampaknya belum selesai, "Anakmu sekolah di Teiko?"

Masaomi mengangguk mantap. "Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Dia adalah Kapten klub basket di sana. Dan anakmu menjadi managernya. Memangnya dia tidak cerita?"

Hiashi termenung sesaat. "Hinata memang bercerita tentang kegiatan klubnya, tapi dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama-nama mereka. Yang kutahu, ada salah satu sepupu Opsir di sini yang juga anggota klub basketnya."

"Aomine Daiki. Dia memang sepupu Shoichi Imayoshi." Tutur Minami mencoba mengingat siapa yang dimaksud Hiashi.

"Tapi yang lebih penting bukanlah itu." Masaomi mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan ke topik utama. "Kami sudah tahu siapa dalang dibalik ini."

Hiashi mengulas senyum rapuhnya, "Jika maksud kalian adalah Shimura Shion. Maka aku sudah tahu sejak dulu."

 **TBC**

Fiuhh~~ *mengelap peluh*

Gomenne minna. Seira baru update hari ini. *bows*

Seira sedikit kesulitan waktu nentuin lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Hinata. Ada banyak lagu yang jadi nominasi sebenernya, tapi ngga ada yang cocok. Jadi Seira pikir buat ngarang lagunya sendiri deh. Makanya kalau lagunya sedikit jelek maaf ya.

Selain itu pertanyaan tentang siapa orang terakhir kemarin itu adalah Masaomi Akashi. Ayahnya Seijuurou. Sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan.

Btw, Seira ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasih yang dalam atas dukungan kalian. Meskipun ada yang bilang cerita ini membosankan, tapi kalian masih membaca fanfic ini dengan setia. Seira harapkan Seira bisa terus menghibur kalian dengan cerita ini. *Bows*

Thanks for all of you. Seira sayang kalian *winks*

Untuk yang udah baca, review, nge-like juga Seira ucapkan terimakasih :

Onxy Dark Blue, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Sucilavender40, Nyonya Uchiha, Keycchi, Lizadz, Akina Yumi, Ayu493, Birubiru-chan, Hinata127, naruhina03, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, Shiroi Tensi, unaruhina04, Gagaganbatte, Shyoul Lava, Ranmiablue, Novita610, Wysan, Ameyukio2, Hatakerohim97, Moulucifer666, Oortaka, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Rueby Nadana, cepihime, flor, sunaga, sasihina, dan chepihina.

Seira menunggu review kalian, Minna

.

Seira Schiffer


	11. Pandora Box

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Dia ada disuatu tempat dalam pikiranku**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya**_

.

RnR

.

Setelah libur 2 minggu untuk kepentingan sekolah, Taiga dan Hinata kembali menjalani rutinitas harian mereka. Yang tak lain adalah bekerja di Dream Café. Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat kerja. Berjalan di antara orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Malam itu Hinata memakai kemeja tanpa lengan dan rok polos selutut. Sementara Taiga menggunakan kaos putih polos yang setiap lengannya dia gulung sampai bahu. Tak lupa celana denim selutut. Pakaian yang sesuai di udara hangat semacam ini.

Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, Taiga mulai berani mengajak Hinata berbincang-bincang kecil. Tak peduli jika topik yang dia angkat sangat remeh seperti 'cuaca hari ini bagus ya'. Terserah jika Hinata menganggapnya aneh, asalkan gadis itu mau menanggapi setiap perkataannya, Taiga sudah merasa senang.

.

Ruang istirahat pegawai terasa penuh saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Baik pegawai tetap ataupun paruh waktu mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh mereka sebelum kembali melaksanakan tugas. Tak hanya sebagai tempat beristirahat, ruangan ini terkadang menjadi ruang curhatan mereka.

"Bagaimana Ujian kalian?" Tanya Himuro.

"Berjalan lancar." Taiga menjawab singkat. Hinata menambahi dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kudengar Ujian-nya sangatlah sulit." Timpal Kotarou yang asik memijat lengan-lengannya sendiri. Tak heran jika pemuda aktif itu merasa lelah, pasalnya sejak tadi dia terus mondar-mandir melayani pelanggan. Entah kenapa para pelanggan menginginkan untuk dilayani olehnya.

"Memang sedikit sulit. Jika kau bertanya pendapatku." Kata Taiga yang mendapat respon menyebalkan dari yang lain.

Nebuya mendengus lalu menatapnya remeh, "Untuk orang sepertimu aku bisa memahaminya."

Spontan perempatan imajiner mampir di wajah Taiga. Sambil mengepalkan tangan menahan kesal, Taiga melemparkan tatapan tak sukanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'orang sepertimu', heh?!"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Kau itu berasal dari Amerika tapi nilai Bahasa Inggrismu sungguh mengerikan. Aku heran kenapa Teiko bisa menerima murid sepertimu." Kata Nebuya memancing Taiga.

"M-memangnya kenapa? Toh aku bisa menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Daripada Senpai, tak bisa mengucapkan kata 'light' dengan benar." Taiga melipat tangan di depan dada. Merasa bahwa dirinya lebih baik daripada sang senpai berbadan bongsor tersebut.

Wajah Nebuya merah menahan malu karena memang dirinya belum bisa mengucapkan kata _light_ dengan benar. Lidahnya yang setiap hari selalu berbicara bahasa Jepang cukup kesulitan saat mengucap kata-kata yang ada huruf 'l' di dalamnya. Malahan pernah dia mendengar nama Alex berubah menjadi 'Arekkusu'. Karena Alex merasa namanya menjadi aneh saat dipanggil oleh Nebuya, maka wanita itu menyuruhnya agar memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan Manager.

Merasa tak terima diejek seperti itu, Nebuya menarik lengan bajunya ke atas seolah menyiapkan diri untuk bertempur.

"Wah.. baru dua minggu tak bertemu kau berani menantangku, Taiga?"

GREP

Tanpa aba-aba, Nebuya langsung menjepit kepala Taiga di sekitar lengan kekarnya. Pemuda berbadan besar itu seakan tuli dengan rintihan yang dikeluarkan oleh Taiga. Walaupun Taiga memiliki tubuh atletis, tapi sulit juga baginya menandingi kekuatan Nebuya yang seperti Mammoth itu.

"Argh… Senpai..! Lepaskan." Jerit Taiga.

Di sisi lain, Reo, Kotaro, Himuro dan Hinata hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar. Seolah pertengkaran itu seperti anak-anak yang sedang main boneka.

"Apakah kita harus memisahkan mereka?" Hinata bertanya pada Himuro.

Pemuda dengan poni sebelah itu menggeleng sekilas, "Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi juga akan berhenti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka." Kotarou menyahut.

"Benar. Mereka tidak akan saling menyakiti. Pergulatan kecil seperti ini sudah seperti permainan boneka bagi mereka." Tambah Reo sembari merenggakan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Dengan suara kecilnya, Hinata memberitahu mereka. "Bukan itu. Coba lihatlah ke pintu keluar."

SET

Penasaran akan maksud Hinata, mereka bertiga mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Seorang wanita dewasa berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah pada pertengkaran dua pegawainya. Aura tak enak keluar dari tubuhnya. Hinata dan ketiga pemuda di sebelahnya hanya bergidik ngeri melihat hal itu.

' _Tamat riwayat kalian.'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

GLEK

"Taiga… Nebuya… Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

SING

Sekejab suasana di ruangan itu menjadi hening. Setelah mendengar suara Alex, baik Taiga maupun Nebuya langsung menghentikan pergulatan mereka. Berdiri tegak layaknya para tentara yang sedang baris-berbaris. Meski Alex tengah menatap mereka dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Tapi mereka tahu, bahwa senyuman itu adalah suatu pertanda buruk—bagi mereka.

"Taiga. Nebuya. Selama seminggu yang akan membersihkan café adalah kalian."

"Tapi—"

"Oh… kalian mau melakukannya selama sebulan?"

"Tidak." Jawab mereka cepat. "Akan kami lakukan nanti."

"Dan Taiga…." Alex menatap tajam pemuda beralis cabang tersebut.

"Aku menunggu hasil Ujianmu. Jika kau mendapat satupun nilai merah. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kehidupanmu yang tenang." Lanjutnya dengan desis mengerikan.

"K-kenapa hanya aku?"

"Karena Hinata pintar, sudah pasti dia lolos." Kata Alex santai, "Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

.

KLIK KLIK KLIK

Jari-jari Nijimura dengan lihai menari di atas remote TV. Pemuda berbadan atletis itu dengan santai rebahan di atas sofa. Matanya menatap malas layar TV yang sejak tadi menampilkan program-program gossip dan dorama.

Beberapa saat dia terus bertahan dengan kegiatan menggonta-ganti channel TV. Sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai di titik jenuh dalam dirinya. Nijimura memencet tombol off lalu dengan asal melempar remote tak berdosa itu ke sofa lain.

Dengan malas, Nijimura merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala sofa. Mata sayunya memandang sosok pria yang sedang mengecek bahan-bahan di dapur.

"Neji, apakah musim panas nanti kau akan mengunjungi Hinata?"

Dari dapur, Neji mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik Nijimura. Sahabatnya itu terlihat tak begitu bersemangat hari ini. Dan opininya itu dikuatkan oleh pertanyaan penuh nada lemah dan manja dari Nijimura.

Walaupun begitu, Neji sedikit maklum. Nijimura beberapa hari yang lalu tampak terlalu belajar keras. Jadi, jika dia ingin malas-malasan sedikit tak masalah.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Kau mau mengunjungi orangtuamu?"

Anggukan dari Nijimura mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Nijimura masih di posisi yang sama. Sementara Neji mengambil sebuah kantong plastik yang sudah dilipat rapi lalu memasukkannya ke kantong celananya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Nijimura. Menatapnya sekilas sebelum menuju pintu depan.

Ternyata, mata Nijimura sejak tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Neji. Ketika pemuda itu hampir menyentuh handle pintu, suara bassnya menghentikan pergerakan Neji.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Belanja."

Mendengar kata 'belanja' sontak Nijimura langsung memasang wajah bak anak kecil. Dengan senyum lebarnya, Nijimura menarik-narik tangan Neji. "Aku ikut ya."

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lepaskan tanganku."

Sekejap Nijimura melepaskan genggamannya. "Kalau begitu ayo berbelanja, Neji-chan~~"

Neji tak menyahut ejekan sang sahabat, dirinya lantas mengunci pintu apartemen sebelum mengikuti langkah Nijimura dari belakang.

Sekitar 15 menit perjalanan, mereka sudah sampai di supermarket langganan Neji. Bagi Neji, diantara banyak tempat hanya tempat ini yang menurutnya paling murah. Selain barangnya komplit, harga yang dipasang juga tak terlalu menguras kantong.

Setelah melewati pintu masuk, mereka segera mengambil keranjang belanja dan mulai mengelilingi setiap rak. Baik Neji maupun Nijimura keduanya saling menyusuri setiap rak. Dengan seksama Neji membandingkan antara produk satu dengan yang lain. Berbeda dengan Nijimura yang lebih suka melihat-lihat barang yang dia minati.

"Kita beli yang ini, ya?" Celoteh Nijimura tatkala mereka sampai di elatase yang memajang daging bervarian jenis. Nijimura menyodorkan sebuah daging yang sudah dibungkus apik oleh plastik transparan.

Neji menatap sejenak daging yang dipegang Nijimura. Pria dewasa itu melirik sesuatu di elatase yang sama dan memperlihatkannya pada Nijimura. "Dada ayam lebih bagus. Selain murah, lemaknya tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi bagus untuk kesehatan."

Nijimura melengkungkan bibir ke bawah. Ditatapnya sedih bongkahan daging merah di dalam genggamannya. "Tapi daging sapi 'kan lebih enak?"

Neji menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Sepertinya dia telah membangunkan sifat kekanakan Nijimura. Jika sudah seperti ini, mau tak mau dia harus berperan menjadi orang tua. Walaupun dia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan tingkah Nijimura yang suka bergonta-ganti.

"Jika bisa mengolahnya dengan benar, pasti rasanya akan seperti daging sapi." Jelas Neji sembari memasukkan daging pilihannya ke dalam keranjang.

Nijimura hanya mengangguk mencoba memahami perkataan Neji. Dengan berat hati Nijimura meletakkan daging itu ke tempat semula. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan mencari barang-barang lain.

Di tempat minuman, Neji mengambil dua botol jus berperisa jeruk namun berbeda merk. Kedua matanya dengan cermat menelusuri komposisi dari setiap produk untuk dibandingkan. Tepat di belakangnya, Niji malah sibuk melihat-lihat segunung buah-buahan yang sedang promo. "Neji… Neji…"

Nijimura menarik-narik ujung kaos Neji. Mambuat pemuda itu harus menunda sementara waktu untuk memilih minuman apa yang dia butuhkan. Helaan napas terlepas dari paru-paru Neji saat wajah polos Nijimura menunjuk sebuah papan tertulis diskon 30%.

"Buah-buahan ini sedang diskon. Kita beli ya?"

"Tidak." Neji menggelang pelan sebelum mengalihkan padangan kembali pada dua botol minuman yang sedang dia pegang, "Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Kening Nijimura mengerut, merasa bingung dengan penolakan Neji. "Kenapa? Sedang ada diskon lho."

"Terkadang pembelian barang diskon seperti ini malah membuang-buang uang. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka makan buah apel. Jadi, tidak perlu dibeli." Jelas Neji penuh kesabaran. Sabar menghadapi segala keingintahuan Nijimura pada setiap keputusannya.

Nijimura meringis setelah dirinya sadar bahwa dia kembali melakukan kesalahan. Sudah kesekian kali dia salah memilih barang belanjaan.

"Sial. Aku tak tahu apapun tentang berbelanja." Nijimura merutuki kekurangan tahuannya tentang ini.

Nijimura dan Neji memang sudah lama bersahabat, tapi baru kali ini mereka berbelanja bersama. Dan kali ini Nijimura baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu bijak dalam memilih belanjaan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan barang-barang yang ingin diabeli. Asal dia suka maka itu yang akan dibelinya.

Melihat raut aneh di wajah Nijimura, Neji menyentuh kening Nijimura dengan ujung botol minuman yang dipegang oleh tangan kirinya. Walau tak tersenyum, dia menatap penuh pengertian pada Nijimura. Seakan dia mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan sang sahabat.

"Tenang saja. Jika kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu."

Binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari dua mata Nijimura. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. "Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik Neji."

Neji mendengus. Didorongnya kening Nijimura dengan botol yang masih ada di keningnya dari tadi. Setelah itu, Neji menaruh minuman yang dia pilih ke dalam keranjang sambil meninggalkan Nijimura yang menggembungkan pipi dan mengusap keningnya.

Tanpa Nijimura ketahui, Neji yang berjalan di depannya itu sedang menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil. Sebuah senyum yang terlalu gengsi bagi Neji untuk dia perlihatkan pada Nijimura.

.

Sinar matahari menerpa wajah Hinata tatkala gadis itu sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang setiap Minggu dia tandangi. Kantor Polisi. Salah satu tempat wajib baginya untuk didatangi. Tempat di mana Hyuuga Hiashi—ayahnya—saat ini berada. Ayah yang telah difitnah dengan perbuatan yang tak pernah dia lakukan.

Terkadang Hinata ingin mengetahui siapa pelaku dibalik kejadian buruk yang menimpa keluarganya. Tapi Kamisama tak memberinya peluang untuk tahu. Seakan belum saatnya kebenaran terungkap. Dan Hinata akan berusaha memahaminya. Dia akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai Kamisama sendiri yang memberinya petunjuk menangkap sang pelaku.

"Hinata-san." Sebuah tangan mencekal tangan Hinata. Sontak Hinata menghentikan langkah alih-alih menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan yang sedang memanggilnya.

Sosok pemuda berkacamata dengan senyum khasnya terpantul jelas di iris lavendernya. Shoichi melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat Hinata memandangnya seolah menginginkan sebuah penjelasan.

Untuk sesaat, Shoichi tak begitu yakin untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah disusun rapi di dalam benaknya. Beberapa kali dia melirik Hinata yang masih menunggu jawaban.

"Begini." Shoichi menjeda senjenak, matanya menatap arah lain. Dirinya tak akan tega melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata nanti saat mendengar penjelasannya ini.

"Hiashi-san tak ingin menemui siapapun. Untuk saat ini, dia ingin menyendiri. Dan maksudku tak ingin menemui siapapun itu termasuk dirimu, Hinata-san. Jadi…" Shoichi menggaruk kepala bagian belakang dengan ragu-ragu apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau tidak perlu ke sini untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi tenang saja, ayahmu baik-baik saja kok. Tak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya."

Walaupun diakhir kalimat Shoichi mencoba menghibur Hinata, tetap saja, gadis itu merasa sakit. Kenyataan bahwa sang ayah tak ingin menemui siapapun termasuk dirinya membuat Hinata sedih. Berbagai pentanyaan berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Mengapa ayahnya tak mau menemuinya? Apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu?

Hinata bingung. Hiashi tak pernah tidak ingin menemuinya. Lalu kenapa sekarang seperti ini? Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang mengganggu pikiran Ayahnya. Dan Hinata akan mencari tahu jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa, Imayoshi-san." Hinata membungkuk singkat sebelum berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan kantor polisi.

.

Sesuai jadwal yang tertulis di papan pengumuman, seminggu sebelum liburan musim panas Akademi Teiko akan melakukan persiapan Bunkasai—Festival Budaya. Setiap kelas dibebaskan untuk menyuguhkan berbagai tema yang telah disepakati bersama. Setiap siswa-siswi pun boleh menyuarakan aspirasi mereka.

Untuk pendapatan yang diperloeh setiap kelas nantinya akan disisihkan beberapa persen untuk disumbangkan ke panti asuhan atau panti jompo yang sudah direkomendasikan Sang kepala sekolah. Tujuannya, untuk menanamkan sifat saling berbagi dan mengasihi pada murid.

Jadi, di awal minggu ini, setiap kelas bersama sang ketua kelas sedang sbuk-sibuknya membahas tema yang akan diusung saat Bunkasai nanti. Tidak perlu mewah, sederhanapun tak masalah. Asalkan bisa menarik banyak pelanggan.

Kelas 1-B pagi ini tampak lebih santai. Beberapa meja tidak lagi tampak seperti saat pelajaran formal. Seluruh meja ditata rapi di pinggir kelas. Sehingga, di tengah-tengah kelas hanya ada ruangan kosong. Di mana tempat itu digunakan oleh seluruh anggota kelas untuk duduk bergerombol dengan grup masing-masing.

Sementara itu, Shigure berdiri di depan kelas sembari menggenggam spidol.

"Baiklah Minna, aku ingin membahas rencana Bunkasai hari Sabtu besok. Apakah ada yang punya ide untuk tema kelas kita?" Katanya menatap keseluruhan orang.

"Maid café?" Celetuk salah seorang laki-laki di belakang Kaname.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?" Sahut laki-laki lain dengan wajah bosan.

Setelah itu satu per satu murid mulai mengeluarkan pendapat masing-masing. Mereka saling membela pendapat diri sendiri. Sampai-sampai suara mereka memenuhi ruang kelas hingga membuat Shigure harus menutup telinganya yang sedikit sensitif. Pemuda berkacamata itu memutar bola mata saat mendapati kondisi kelasnya yang sudah tak kondusif lagi.

Ekor matanya melirik Yuki yang asyik menanggapi pendapat murid sekelas. Keadaan semakin memburuk saat tak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang ingin menyerah untuk mempertahankan pendapat. Mereka ingin pendapat mereka yang diterima. Walaupun Shigure bisa melihat ada beberapa anak yang terdiam dan memilih mendengarkan perdebatan yang terjadi.

Terkadang, menjadi ketua kelas untuk remaja labil seperti ini membuat Shigure lelah. Sifat kekanakan yang masih melekat pada diri mereka belum sepenuhnya hilang. Dia tidak marah karena terpilih menjadi ketua kelas, dia malahan bangga karena dipercaya mengurus mereka. Hanya saja, sifat remaja tanggung mereka kadang membuatnya harus angkat tangan.

Meskipun begitu, dia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa begitu saja lepas tanggung jawab. Dia adalah ketua kelas. Dan dia yang harus menyelesaikan segala permasalahan yang ada di kelas yang dia pimpin. Oleh sebab itu, Shigure segera memutar otak. Tak ingin berlama-lama mendengar keributan ini semakin lama.

"Bagaimana dengan cosplay café?" Seru Shigure harap-harap mendapat perhatian seluruh kelas agar kembali tertuju padanya. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama suara berisik itu lenyap. Semuanya diam dan manatap Shigure.

"Cosplay?"

"Bukankah aneh?"

"Tapi terdengar menyenangkan."

"Jika kita menggabungkan cosplay dengan café pasti pelanggan akan tertarik."

Seluruh siswa tertarik dengan usulan sang ketua kelas. Lantas mereka memutuskan bahwa rencana Shigure lah yang akan diajukan menjadi tema kelas 1-B.

Segera, Yuuki mengumumkan pembagian tugas yang nantinya diemban setiap siswa. Seperti halnya koki, pelayan, bagian promosi dan yang lain sebagainya.

Untuk Shigure pribadi, tentu dia bisa bernafas lega. Karena selain masalah perbedaan pendapat telah selesai, mereka juga tak begitu berebut tugas-tugas yang sudah dia tunjuk bersama Yuuki.

Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi, hal-hal apa saja yang nantinya mereka siapkan telah selesai. Shigure menginteruksi mereka untuk beristirahat atau sekedar mengisi perut. Karena bagaimanapun setelah ini, pekerjaan mereka akan lebih berat.

Mengindahkan perintah Shigure, seluruh kelas beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berbondong-bondong keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, mengunjungi kelas sebelah, atau pergi ke halaman sekolah. Tetap saja, kantin adalah pilihan terbanyak saat istirahat.

Satsuki, Hinata dan Tetsuya mengambil bangku kantin yang ada di bagian luar. Bagian kantin yang menyuguhkan taman yang diperlihara oleh anggota klub berkebun. Cuaca yang sedikit berawan, membuat panas matahari tak terlalu mengganggu.

Sambil menunggu teman yang lain, mereka bertiga asyik membicarakan hasil tes yang sudah diberikan oleh Karasuma. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah teriakan memecah keramaian kantin.

Ketiga murid kelas 1-B itu menengok guna melihat siapa pemilik suara cempreng tersebut. Walaupun mereka tahu hanya ada satu orang di Akademi Teiko yang memiliki suara seperti itu.

"Hinatacchi. Momocchi. Kurokocchi. Coba lihat…!" Ryouta memperlihatkan lembar kertas hasil ujiannya. Bibir Ryouta terngkat sepenuhnya hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aku lulus, ssu..!"

Atsushi hanya memandang malas tingkah Ryouta. Pemuda bertubuh jangkun itu duduk di sebelah Hinata. Makanan yang dia bawa dia taruh di hadapannya. Beberapa bungkus roti melon dan maibo menggunung di atas meja.

"Hinata-chin. Satsuki-chin. Kalian mau?" Atsushi menawarkan makanannya pada dua gadis yang menjabat sebagai manager klubnya.

"Tidak. Terimakasih." Sahut mereka bebarengan.

Ryouta dengan bangga terus memuji-muji dirinya. Bahkan dia memamerkan kertas itu berulang kali pada tiga orang di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang lulus?" Taiga bersama Daiki berjalan dengan santai ke arah mereka. Keduanya memajang senyum miring yang ditujukan untuk Ryouta.

Saat tiba di sana, keduanya duduk di sebelah Tetsuya. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di balik kantong seragam mereka.

"Kami juga lulus." Daiki dan Taiga menunjukkan kertas yang sama seperti milik Ryouta.

Binar takjub tampak jelas di manik semua orang yang ada di meja tersebut. Taiga dan Daiki hanya menyeringai puas setelah berhasil membuat teman-temannya terpukau akan kepintaran mereka dalam menjawab soal-soal saat Ujian kemarin.

"Kami peringkat 21."

Ryouta mengerutkan kening. Dia kembali menengok kertas miliknya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Daiki dan Taiga. "Aku juga peringkat 21, ssu."

Daiki ikut menatap heran. Pemuda itu menyahut kertas Ryouta lalu menelitinya. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda hiperaktif itu?

"Aku heran, kenapa kita bisa sama? Padahal otakku lebih maju dari kalian berdua." Tukas Daiki santai sambil mengembalikan kertas milik Ryouta.

Perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Daiki sukses membuat pipi Ryouta menggembung. Apalagi Taiga yang dengan bebas melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

Mengabaikan ekspresi kedua sahabatnya, Daiki berpaling pada Tetsuya. Sambil membuka bungkus makanan ringan yang dia beli, Daiki melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan. "Oi. Tetsu, kau dapat peringkat berapa?"

"Peringkat 7 dengan rata-rata 9,4." Jawab Tetsuya dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Kalau aku 9,1 di peringkat 15." Tiba-tiba Satsuki menambahi.

"Tidak penasaran tuh." Ujar Daiki yang langsung mendapat lemparan roti melon yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Bukannya marah, Daiki malah menunjukkan seringaian iblisnya pada Satsuki. "Thanks."

Menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja dia lakukan, Satsuki meminta balik roti melonnya. Daiki tentu tak menuruti. Akhirnya, dua sahabat itu bertengkar yang mengharuskan Tetsuya untuk memisahkan mereka. Taiga dan Ryouta mengabaikan saja kejadian yang terjadi di sampingnya. Seolah itu bukanlah hal yang penting.

"Hinata-chin… Nyam… dapat peringkat berapa?" Atsushi melirik gadis di sampingnya sambil mengunyah.

Hinata mengulas senyum kecil, "Aku nomor 3."

"Lalu perinkat pertama?" Sahut Taiga penasaran. Dia kira Hinata yang akan menjadi peringkat pertama. Pasalnya dia tahu sendiri bagaimana cerdasnya seorang Hinata Hyuuga saat mengajarinya minggu lalu.

Sebelum Hinata ingin menjawab, sebuah suara baritone menyelanya.

"Tentu saja aku. Akashi Seijuurou." Sosok pemuda berambut maroon berjalan berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut hijau lumut.

Kedatangan mereka menjadi pelengkap meja tersebut. Seijuurou mengambil tempat di hadapan Taiga. Sedangkan Shintarou memilih bersebalahan dengan Atsushi.

Kedatangan Seijuurou juga mampu mengubah suasana yang memanas tadi menjadi lebih dingin. Daiki akhirnya mengembalikan roti milik Satsuki. Dia jelas sadar bahwa nyawanya akan melayang jika membuat keributan di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Dengan nilai sempurna." Tambahnya dengan seringai kemenangan.

' _Dia benar-benar mengerikan._ _'_ Batin mereka setelah mendengar itu. Mereka tahu Seijuurou memang pintar, tapi lulus dengan nilai sempurna memang jauh dari dugaan mereka. Alasan mengapa dia dijuluki pangeran iblis memanglah tak salah.

Terlepas dari rasa kaget, Hinata menolehkan wajah pada satu-satunya pemuda berkacamata. "Kalau Shintarou-kun?"

"Peringkat 2, nanodayo. Jika saja aku tidak salah menjawab satu soal, sudah pasti aku yang akan menjadi peringkat pertama."

Seijuurou mendengus, "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Shintarou."

"Tapi syukurlah. Berarti kita tidak ada yang ikut kelas neraka." Tutur Satsuki mendapat senyuman dari mereka. Yah, walaupun peringkat mereka sedikit berjauh-jauhan asalkan tak ada yang ikut kelas tambahan mereka sudah bersyukur.

"Itu artinya kita bisa liburan musim panas. Yey..!" Tambahnya sambil mengepalkan tangan seolah meninju udara.

"Aku ingin ke pantai, ssu." Ryouta ikutan berseru riang. Dirinya sedang membayangkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya musim panas nanti di pantai.

Tak hanya Ryouta, seluruh orang di meja itu ikut melamunkan apa yang akan mereka rencanakan untuk menghabiskan waktu musim panas tahun ini.

Suasana hangat musim panas tentunya sayang jika hanya di rumah. Pasti sangat membosankan. Paling tidak mereka harus bisa ke pantai atau bertamasya ke taman kota. Mungkin juga mereka harus menghadiri festival musim panas yang selalu meriah dengan kembang apinya.

Lamunan mereka terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya sebuah suara asing membuat mereka kembali menginjak bumi.

"Hinata."

Mata mereka tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang menaruh ke dua tangannya di bahu Hinata. Manik mereka menajam bak elang yang tengah mengintai mangsa. Berbanding terbalik dengan cengiran lebar yang pemuda asing itu tujukan pada gadis bermahkota indigo.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan menatap teman sekelasnya itu. "Ada apa, Shinwa-kun?"

Shinwa melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Hinata berganti dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali. "Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih untuk yang kemarin."

Kening Hinata mengerut, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin. Saat dia mulai sadar arah pembicaraan Shinwa, Hinata melemparkan senyum manis untuknya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Kau kemarin sudah mau menghabiskan waktu denganku."

' _Menghabiskan waktu?'_ Benak mereka mengulang perkataan Hinata.

Entah mengapa rasanya mereka sangat penasaran ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Hinata dan Shinwa kemarin. Tak hanya itu, berbagai pertanyaan negative ikut membanjiri otak mereka. Seolah kata-kata Hinata tadi membuat pikiran mereka bercabang demi menafsirkan kalimat Hinata.

"Oh iya, kau punya kamera untuk festival besok?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ingin kau menjadi koki, tapi Shigure malah menempatkanmu di posisi lain. Dia itu memang payah menemukan bakat seseorang." Diakhir kalimat Shinwa menggunakan nada kecil. Dia tak ingin Shigure sampai mendengar ejekannya ini.

Sementara Hinata hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Shinwa. Sifat Shinwa yang supel dan blak-blakan membuat pemuda berwajah tampan itu mudah didekati. Walau terkadang, Shinwa bisa membuat orang kesal karena sifat blak-blakannya itu.

Di samping itu semua, Shinwa adalah tipe pria sensitive yang mudah membaca keadaan. Makanya, selama menjadi ketua kelas, Shigure kadang meminta Shinwa untuk membantunya menangani masalah kelas.

"Oi. Shinwa, cepatlah kemari, makanan ini berat tahu." Panggilan Shigure menghentikan aktivitas Shinwa.

Pemuda ramah itu memasang wajah bersalah, "Maaf ya Hinata, kita sambung lagi nanti."

Hinata mengantarkan kepergian Shinwa dengan senyum tipis.

Kepergian Shinwa mengakhiri tatapan menusuk para pemuda di meja yang ditempati Hinata. Mereka kembali mengatur ekspresi wajah yang tak akan membuat Hinata curiga. Dengan wajah seperti biasa, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas makan yang sempat tertunda demi mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata dan Shinwa.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda penyuka Maibo, dia masih memasang wajah penasaran. "Hinata-chin kemarin kencan dengannya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berkencan." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Dia tak ingin Atsushi berpikiran macam-macam antara dirinya dan Shinwa. Karena memang tak ada hubungan seperti itu. Mereka hanya berteman. Cuma sebatas itu.

Tapi sepertinya perkataannya tidak sekuat itu untuk merubah pemikiran yang sudah memenuhi pikiran mereka. Itu tampak jelas saat Hinata mendapati tatapan penuh keraguan dari mereka. Sama seperti yang Shinwa lakukan kemarin.

Dan jika presepsinya benar, maka dia harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Shinwa. Jadi, mau tak mau Hinata harus menceritakan kejadian yang dia alami kemarin.

"Ayahku... dia tak ingin menemuiku. Jadi, karena tak tau harus ke mana, aku pergi saja ke taman. Kebetulan Shinwa ada di sana. Makanya seharian kemarin aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Selesai memberi penjelasan, Hinata berusaha tersenyum. Namun, dimata mereka senyum yang ditunjukkan gadis itu kali ini adalah senyum pahit nan sedih. Karena bagaimanapun saat seorang ayah tak ingin bertemu dengan anaknya adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Dan itulah yang mereka lihat di wajah Hinata saat ini.

Hinata memang tersenyum. Tapi mereka tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis di dalam.

"Dan kau melupakanku?" Suara Daiki tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Seluruh mata kembali melyangkan tatapan heran. Entah mengapa hari ini mereka menjadi seperti Ryouta. Tampak bodoh karena tak mengetahui apapun. Sementara itu, Hinata malah mengulas senyum kikuk. Dengan tatapan minta maaf gadis itu memandang Daiki.

Namun yang dia terima adalah tatapan malas. Dimana itu sukses membuat seluruh tubuh Hinata menjadi kaku. Rasanya gadis itu tak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk menggerakkan jari-jemarinya. "I-itu memang kesalahanku."

"Apa yang sudah kami lewatkan?" Perkataan Tetsuya mewakili segala hal yang berkecamuk di pikiran mereka.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Daiki menatap Hinata sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapan pada Tetsuya, "Aku menemaninya untuk menjenguk Hiashi-Jiisan."

"Sejak kapan, nanodayo?" Shintarou berkata cepat sebelum akhirnya dirinya merasa salah tingkah dengan sikapnya sendiri. "Bukan berarti aku ingin tahu."

"Sudah lama. Bahkan sebelum Hinata bergabung dengan Klub basket." Sahut Daiki sambil menampilkan seringai puas. Dia merasa senang saat melihat teman-temannya menatap penuh iri padanya.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin menyapa Hiashi-Jiisan, lagipula anak perempuan berharganya 'kan berada di klub kita." Dengan santainya Daiki mengabaikan tatapan menusuk mereka. Lagipula, perkataannya pun tak ada yang salah.

Ryouta memekik sebal. Pemuda itu marah dengan kenyataan bahwa Daiki berada satu langkah di depannya. "Curang, ssu. Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau terlalu berisik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada kami jika ingin mengunjungi Hiashi-san? Sebagai ketua klub basket, seharusnya aku yang lebih dulu memberi salam bukan?"

"Benar. Seharusnya Aomine-san mengatakannya pada kami. Kami kan juga ingin bertemu Ayahnya Hinata-san."

"Hinata, jika kau ingin menjenguk ayahmu kau bisa memintaku menemanimu. Bukankah kita tetangga?"

Mereka mulai menuntut pada Hinata. Menuntut untuk diajak menemui ayahnya. Kenyataan bahwa Daiki sudah sejak lama mengunjungi Hiashi entah mengapa membuat mereka merasa kalah.

Pada akhirnya perdebatan pun tak lagi bisa dielakkan. Mereka terus memaksa Hinata agar setuju pada keinginan mereka. Hinata sampai dibuat kewalahan dengan segala tuntutan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Satsuki dan Atsushi saling melempar pandang. Mereka memilih bungkam. Tak berniat untuk ikut campur dalam perdebatan ini.

.

Keesokan harinya, setiap kelas mulai melakukan persiapan. Baik untuk kostum kelas ataupun hiasan-hiasan yang dibutuhkan untuk memenuhi seisi kelas sesuai tema masing-masing.

Tak ingin ketinggalan keseruan, Kepala sekolahpun meminta para Guru untuk menghias sekolahan. Mereka—para Guru—ditugaskan mendirikan stan-stan yang nantinya akan digunakan para murid untuk menjajakan barang dagangan mereka. Tak lupa papan selamat datang yang harus menghias gerbang sekolah. Kepala sekolah memerintahkan seluruh staf sekolah ikut bertisipasi dalam Bunkasai. Karena mungkin saja Bunkasai tahun ini bisa menjadi kenangan sekali seumur hidup.

Maka dari itu, tak heran jika tak ada satupun orang yang bersantai-santai di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Mereka ingin mempersembahkan keindahan dan keramahan Teiko pada khalayak ramai. Juga mengenalkan budaya-budaya yang dipelajari para murid selama belajar di sana.

Ruang kelas tak lagi tampak seperti kegiatan formal. Para siswa-siswi pun sama. Ada yang menggunakan pakaian olahraga, seragam lengkap, bahkan ada yang menggunakan celana panjang dibalik rok sekolah. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini, Kepala sekolah memang tak begitu mengetatkan bagi setiap siswa untuk bereragam lengkap. Asalkan para murid menggunakan seragam yang sopan, itu tak jadi masalah baginya.

Beberapa anak terlihat serius saat mengukur tubuh teman-temannya untuk membuat kostum kelas. Mereka satu per satu mendata setiap anggota kelas agar tak terlewat. Setelah itu, mereka akan memberikannya pada murid yang bertugas membuat kostum.

Tugas demi tugas mereka laksanakan dengan serius.

Walaupun begitu, kadang kala mereka akan bercanda seperti sekarang. Beberapa anak yang bertugas membuat papan-papan hiasan kelas mulai melakukan kejahilan. Karena kebanyakan yang dibebani tugas berat-berat adalah anak laki-laki. Maka semakin sempurnalah kejahilan mereka. Cat yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mewarnai papan malah mereka gunakan untuk menghias wajah teman-teman mereka.

Keseruan terus berlanjut saat orang yang dijahili ingin membalas kejahilan temannya. Gelak tawa menggelegar ke seluruh ruang kelas. Para gadis memang tak ikut corat-coret wajah, tapi mereka mengabadikan momen ini dalam lensa kamera ponsel mereka. Entah sudah berapa badut yang dihasilkan dari kegiatan ini.

Satsuki yang notabane-nya selalu gengsi untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak melupakan sesaat rasa gengsinya. Sampai-sampai ada air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Saking senangnya, Satsuki malah merekam aksi kejar-kejaran Tetsuya dengan laki-laki yang lain. Pemuda baby blue itu beruntung bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka karena misderection-nya. Sementara para lelaki lain harus merelakan wajah mereka untuk dijadikan kanvas.

Hinata pun tak ingin ketinggalan momen bersejarah ini. Dia ikutan mengambil kamera digitalnya lalu memotret keseruan-keseruan yang ada dihadapannya. Beberapa bunyi ' _ckrek_ ' terdengar dari lensa kameranya.

Senyum seindah matahari itu terbit di wajahnya. Hinata tahu sekolah itu menyenangkan. Dia memang tak mengetahui makna menyenangkan yang mereka katakan. Tapi jika menyenangkan itu seperti ini, maka Hinata setuju. Sekolah itu menyenangkan. Sangat.

"Minna..! Tolong lihat ke sini sebentar." Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Hinata menyengir seperti anak kecil.

Setelah mendapat perhatian seluruh orang di kelas, Hinata membalikkan kameranya lalu menaikkannya ke atas. Mengerti masud Hinata, mereka mulai memposisikan diri masing-masing. Mereka saling berdekatan agar bisa tertangkap oleh lensa kamera.

Hinata menengok ke belakang untuk terakhir kali sebelum memasang senyum lebarnya ke arah kamera. " _Say Chesse.._!"

"CHESSE."

Empat hari berturut-turut Akademi Teiko terus melakukan persiapan terbaik mereka. Sudah 95% persiapan mereka hampir selesai. Beberapa pernak-pernik festival sudah menghiasi Teiko. Setiap koridor, ruang kelas, pohon-pohon maupun jendela kelas sudah dihias cantik. Sekolah yang biasanya tampak seperti sekolah-sekolah biasa, kali ini sudah berubah rupa. Teiko tampak meriah dan kaya warna.

Pagi ini, para murid melakukan gladi resik. Mulai dari mencoba kostum atau mencoba melayani para tamu yang nantinya akan mendatangi kelas mereka. Beberapa kali mereka mengulang untuk memperoleh hasil yang matang.

Hingga saat pulang sekolah tiba, semua anak bisa bernapas lega. Persiapan sudah mencapai 100%. Mereka tak menampik rasa lelah yang masih menggelayuti. Meskipun begitu wajah senanglah yang menghias wajah-wajah mereka.

Malam itu rasanya berlalu begitu cepat. Seolah-olah rembulan tak ingin berlama-lama duduk di singgasananya. Saat subuh tiba, sang ratu malam itu memberikan kursi kuasanya pada sang surya.

Di antara celah-celah awan, sinar Matahari mulai tampak. Dan menyelinap di kaca jendela dan korden, seolah ingin membangunkan siapapun yang masih tertidur di hari seindah ini.

Di sebuah kamar dengan aksen sederhana, seorang pemuda terlelap dengan pulasnya. Deru napasnya yang teratur menunjukkan bahwa dia belum ingin terbebas dari alam mimpinya.

Tapi apa daya, sinar matahari itu begitu egois. Dia tak memperdulikan apakah pemuda itu masih ingin beristirahat ataupun tidak. Sinar itu bersikeras membangunkan si pemuda dengan cahayanya yang jatuh tepat di kelopak mata sang pemuda.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mulai ada gerakan di sana. Sampai akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Memperlihatkan sepasang manik perak yang begitu menganggumkan.

Pemuda itu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, kali ini dia masih terdiam di sana. Mengamati apapun yang ada di depannya. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap jengkal ruang tidur ini.

Hingga dia mendapat sebuah kesimpulan dari aktivitas pengamatannya ini.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Di mana aku?" Neji kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk memijat-mijat pangkal hidungnya sambil memutar ingatan tentang apa saja yang terjadi setelah dia membaringkan diri di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dan alasan apa yang membuatnya terbangun di kamar yang tidak dia kenal ini.

"Kalau tidak salah… setelah aku tidur, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Nijimura."

SET

Spontan kedua mata Neji membuka. Setelah teringat bahwa ada nama Nijimura dalam ingatannya sinar matanya berubah jengkel. Sekarang dia tahu siapa yang menjadi alasannya ada di sini.

.

 _ **::: Flashback On :::**_

.

 _Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 12 malam. Waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk setiap orang_ _untuk beriatirahat_ _. Sama hal nya dengan Neji. Sejam yang lalu dia baru pulang dari kerja part time-nya. Biasanya dia akan pulang jam 10 malam._

 _Tapi, karena besok sudah memasuki liburan musim panas jadi dirinya meminta ijin pada sang manajer tempatnya bekerja. Awalnya managernya tak mengijinkan Neji mengambil cuti_ _. K_ _arena Neji adalah pekerja yang telaten dan pekerja keras. Namun dia juga tak bisa memaksa Neji. Jadi sebagai ganti persetujuan cuti, sang manager meminta Neji untuk lembur satu jam._

 _Sebab itu,_ _setelah sampai di apartemennya,_ _Neji langsung_ _tiduran di ranjang_ _. Apalagi f_ _saat dia teringat bahwa_ _besok adalah hari Bunkasai di Teiko. Neji_ _jelas_ _tidak ingin terlambat datang ke sana._

 _Dia ingin mengejutkan adiknya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui itu._ _A_ _palagi keberadaan sang ayah yang juga ada di sana. Rasanya dia ingin cepat terlelap dan bangun pagi-pagi buta nanti._

 _Sayangnya Kamisama tak mengijinkan rencana Neji berjalan manis. Baru saja_ _saat ia_ _benar-benar akan tertidur, suara bel berbunyi._

 _Mulanya Neji abaikan. Namun lama_ _-_ _kelamaan suara bel itu_ _semakin terdengar nyaring._ _Ditambah ponselnya yang terus berdering. Rasa_ _-r_ _asanya Neji ingin meneriaki siapapun yang mencoba menganggu waktu istirahatnya ini. Apakah orang itu tak tahu bahwa menganggu seseorang di jam seperti ini sangat menyebalkan_ _?_

 _Neji_ _teramat_ _ingin bers_ _i_ _kap egois dan tak ingin menggubris siapapun orang yang ada di balik pintu apartemennya ataupun orang yang berusaha menghubunginya. Namun kenyataan bahwa dia juga yang akan mendapat teguran penghuni apartemen lain jika hal ini terus berlanjut. Maka dari itu dia memilih mengalah._

 _Berjalan dengan wajah lelah dan gontai, Neji menuju ke pintu utama._ _Setibanya_ _di sana, dia membuka pintu yang sempat terkunci itu. Selain ingin mengetahui siapa yang menganggunya, Neji benar-benar ingin m_ _ematahkan jari yang terus memencet bel apartemennya._

 _CKLEK_

 _Bersamaan_ _dengan_ _pintu terbuka, sebuah sapaan tertangkap telinga Neji. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Neji akhirnya melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di hadapannya._

" _Neji-chan~~"_

 _Neji menatap jengah senyum cerah milik satu-satunya pemuda yang berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'chan'._

" _Apa kau tak tahu sekarang jam berapa?" Ujar Neji pelan dan lelah._

" _Kalau jamku tidak rusak maka sekarang pukul 12 malam. Kenapa?"_

" _Tepat sekali. Kenapa kau datang di jam istirahatku? Terlebih kenapa kau membawa koper?"_

 _Nijimura mengabaikan tatapan sengit yang Neji berikan untuknya. Dengan santainya_ _Nijimura_ _memilih masuk ke apartemen yang menjadi rumah keduanya itu. Sambil menarik koper hitamnya, Nijimura mendahului sang pemilik apartemen untuk duduk di sofa._

" _Festival Budaya Teiko menunggu kita, Neji-chan."_

" _Apa kau tidak tahu arti jam malam?" Neji mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sikap Nijimura kali ini benar-benar membuat dirinya ingin sekali melempar sahabatnya itu dari puncak menara Tokyo._

" _Ayolah, Neji-chan. Kau tidak mau mengejutkan Hinata-chan?"_

 _Jika Nijimura sudah mengeluarkan nada manjanya artinya dia akan terus meng_ _g_ _anggu Neji sampai_ _dia_ _mendapatkan apa yang d_ _i_ _a inginkan. Tapi kali ini_ _Neji juga_ _tidak ingin mengalah. Dia sungguh lelah dan ingin tidur. Lagipula Hinata tak akan suka melihatnya kelelahan._

" _Asal kau tahu. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah. Jadi, terserah apa maumu. Jangan ganggu tidurku." Geram Neji lalu memilih membaringkan diri di sofa dan mulai tidur menyamping. Tak lagi memperdulikan segala permintaan Nijimura._

 _Sementara itu, Nijimura yang terabaikan hanya memanyunkan bibir. Ditatapnya terus punggung Neji. Sahabatnya yang sudah memasuki alam mimpi itu tampak tak ternganggu dengan kehadirannya yang masih terjaga._

 _Nijimura m_ _ulai menyusun berbagai_ _rencana. Bagaimanapun_ _juga_ _,_ _mereka_ _harus sudah sampai di Tokyo bersama Neji_ _sebelum Bunkasai dimulai._ _Jadi, mereka tak akan telat menonton pembukaan Bunkasai di Teiko._

 _Tak berapa lama_ _kemudian,_ _sebuah seringai iblis mengembang di wajah tampannya. Nijimura menatap Neji dengan kilatan jahil._

" _Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Neji-chan."_

.

 _ **::: Flashback Off :::**_

.

Kilasan-kilasan kejadian kemarin sudah tampak jelas diingatan Neji. Matanya kembali bergulir menelusuri kamar yang dia yakini milik sahabatnya. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, masih ada satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Bagaimana Nijimura memindahkan dirinya dari Konoha ke Tokyo? Lebih-lebih saat itu dia begitu terlelap.

Tapi, Neji tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam rasa penasarannya. Setelah membereskan tempat tidur Nijimura. Selanjutnya dia membongkar isi koper miliknya. Dalam hati dia berharap bahwa Nijimura memasukkan barang-barang yang memang dibutuhkan olehnya. Karena kadang kala Nijimura selalu membawa barang-barang yang tak dia butuhkan.

Meraih peralatan mandi dan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan hari ini, pemuda itu segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual rutinnya sebelum memulai aktivitas.

Sepuluh menit dia butuhkan untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan modal insting, dia berjalan ke arah dapur. Tempat di mana Nijimura saat ini mungkin berada. Dan jika beruntung, dia juga bisa menyapa keluarga sahabatnya itu.

Semakin jauh kakinya melangkah, semakin terdengar suara beberapa peralatan dapur saling beradu. Yang mana artinya, dia sudah dekat dengan tujuannya. Apalagi bau harum masakan mulai menyambangi hidungnya.

Mengikuti bau harum tersebut, Neji akhirnya sampai di dapur. Di sana, mata perak itu bisa melihat Nijimura sedang seru bermain dengan ponselnya. Sementara seorang pria yang disinyalir sebagai ayah Nijimura sedang membaca koran pagi. Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang wanita dewasa tengah mengolah bahan-bahan makanan.

"Ekhem." Neji berdehem guna meminta perhatian.

Tiga orang itu mulai menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka. Sang ibu menatap ramah pada Neji dengan senyum lebarnya. Senyuman yang hampir sama dengan Nijimura selalu tampilkan padanya. Dengan ini Neji tahu darimana Nijimura mendapatkan sifatnya cerianya.

"Ara… kau sudah bangun, Neji-kun?"

"Neji-chan, ayo makan. Kaasan membuatkan kita sarapan risoto." Nijimura mengayunkan tangannya ke atas-bawah meminta Neji untuk duduk. Tepat di kursi kosong di depannya

Neji tersenyum sopan pada dua orang dewasa yang masih menatapnya ramah. Walaupun Nijimura sudah menjadi temannya cukup lama, tapi Neji tak bisa begitu saja melupakan sikap sopan santun yang diajarkan ayahnya.

"Sumimasen."

Nijimura mematikan ponselnya lalu menaruhnya. Dia lalu memperkenalkan Neji pada kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memang sudah bersahabat cukup lama, tapi belum pernah sekalipun Nijimura memperkenalkan mereka secara langsung.

"Oh ya, kau belum mengenal orang tuaku 'kan?" Nijimura bertanya dengan semangat pagi yang pantas diacungi jempol.

Jari telunjuk Nijimura terarah pada wanita yang baru saja duduk setelah menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. "Wanita cantik ini adalah ibuku. Haruna Sakamoto."

"Hajimemashite ne, Neji-kun." Sapa Ibu Nijimura dengan senyum secerah matahari, "Shuu-chan sudah memberitahu kami tentangmu kemarin. Kupikir kemarin kau ada apa-apa, soalnya kau tak sadarkan diri saat Shuu-chan membawamu ke sini. Tapi ternyata kau sedang tidur."

Neji hanya menyunggingkan senyum kaku mendengar penjelasan dari Haruna. Fakta bahwa Nijimura menculiknya bebar-benar membuat Neji harus memberinya 'hadiah'.

Nijimura melanjutkan memperkenalkan sosok pria dewasa yang sedang melipat koran paginya. Pria itu mungkin baru berusia 40 tahunan. Namun penampilannya seperti pertengahan 30 tahun.

"Sementara laki-laki yang selalu membaca koran membosankan ini adalah ayahku. Karasuma Sakamoto."

.

Festival Budaya Teiko. Momen di mana seluruh sumber daya manusia di sana saling bekerja sama untuk membuat kenangan indah antar teman dan ajang untuk mengeratkan tali persaudaraan.

Papan 'Selamat Datang' terpasang apik di atas gerbang Teiko. Tulisan itu dibuat oleh Guru kesenian. Seni kaligrafi yang ditampilkan mampu membuat setiap mata yang memandang berdecak kagum.

Apalagi pohon-pohon yang ada di sepanjang jalan menuju halaman utama. Mereka dihias sedemikian rupa dengan barang-barang yang tidak akan merusak mereka.

Karena inilah, setiap orang yang bertandang mengikuti acara Bunkasai Teiko tak sedikit yang takjub dan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pujian.

Stan-stan toko yang didirikan oleh para guru sudah diisi oleh kelas-kelas yang bertugas menjajakan berbagai barang dagangan. Di halaman itu, beberapa siswa menyerukan produk-produk kelas mereka. Ada juga yang mempromosikan kelas mereka untuk menarik minat pengunjung.

"Mari kunjungi kelas 2-D, kami menyajikan restoran dengan makanan kelas dunia!"

"Host café di kelas 1-E. Silahkan berkunjung!"

"Wisata sejarah dunia di kelas 1-A!"

"Kelas 1-D menyajikan rumah hantu kelas dunia!"

"Silahkan mampir ke kelas 1-C. Kami menampilkan Crossdressing café. Ayo ayo..!"

"Cosplay café di kelas 1-B. Kalian juga bisa berfoto dengan kami."

"Cosplay? Aku ingin ke sana." Segerombolan anak perempuan dari sekolah lain terlihat tertarik dengan salah satu yang ditawarkan.

Shigure yang bertugas menjadi promotor kali ini tak menggunakan kacamatanya. Menurutnya kostum shinsengumi tak begitu pas jika dipadukan dengan kacamata. Makanya dia menggunakan softlens. "Mari saya antarkan, nona."

Beberapa anak dari sekolah lain juga tertarik dengan penawaran yang dilakukan oleh promotor-promotor kelas lain. Sesuai minat yang mereka miliki, mereka mengikuti interuksi untuk datang ke kelas yang mereka sukai.

"Rumah hantu kelas dunia?"

"Sepertinya crossdressing seru."

"Aku ingin ke restoran."

"Kudengar kapten basket Teiko berasal dari 1-A. Ayo ke sana."

Tak jauh berbeda dengan halaman sekolah, di dalam bangunan pun terasa sekali keramaian dan kebisingan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor kelas.

Di lantai 4, tepat di kelas 1-D untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terdengar jerit ketakutan para pengunjung. Kelas yang menyuguhkan Rumah Hantu kelas dunia itu sepertinya berhasil menakut-nakuti pengunjung mereka.

"KYAAAA..!" Para gadis yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas 1-D berteriak tak karuan. Wajah pucat namun senang terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?" Tanya mereka sedikit ngos-ngosan. Masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang terasa dipompa saat memasuki ruang gelap itu.

"Rumah hantu paling menyeramkan yang pernah kukunjungi selama festival." Yang lain ikut setuju pernyataan temannya.

Tak jauh dari tempat perbincangan mereka, Takao yang mendengar itu melakukan tos dengan wakilnya. Merasa puas dengan hasil dari seluruh jirih payah persiapan serta latihan mereka.

Sementara itu di dalam ruang eksekusi kelas 1-D, Daiki mengusap lehernya pelan. Tatapan kesal ingin dia layangkan pada Ketua kelas yang memilihnya sebagai Werewolf. "Kenapa aku harus meraung seperti itu, sih?"

"Tch. Kau kira hanya kau yang keberatan?" Taiga ikut menggerutu seperti Daiki. Digerakkannya bibirnya yang sedikit kaku karena terus-terusan menyeringai. "Di sini aku harus selalu menunjukkan taringku. Mulutku bisa kaku jika seperti ini terus. Softlens ini juga membuat mataku terasa aneh."

Tepat di sebalahnya, kelas 1-C mempersembahkan sebuah crossdressing cafe. Tempat yang banyak dikunjungi oleh anak-anak gadis karena adanya model terkenal yang ada di kelas itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemuda hiperaktif bersuara cempreng.

"Selamat datang..!"

Ryouta kini menggunakan seragam maid dengan bando yang terpasang di wig berwarna emas yang dipakainya. Terlihat cantik dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Ryouta-kun?" Salah satu gadis dikerumunan itu memanggil nama sang idola ragu-ragu. Takut jika yang dilihatnya salah.

Namun Ryouta hanya menggeleng ringan. "Tidak gadis-gadis. Sekarang kalian harus memanggilku, Ryou-chan."

Ryouta kemudian bergaya sok imut di depan mereka.

"Kyaaa..!"

Teriakan heboh yang terdengar kesekian kalinya itu tak lagi mengagetkan kelas 1-C. Pemuda berbaju maid warna biru itu masuk ke ruangan yang digunakan sebagai dapur. Dia mencari seorang laki-laki jangkun yang menggunakan baju koki.

"Murasa-kun, red velvet satu."

"Ini." Atsushi langsung memberikan potongan cake yang diminta pada pria yang memanggilnya. Sebelum pria itu kembali menjalankan tugasnya, Atsushi menahan dirinya. "Ne… Masao-kun, boleh aku mencicipi sedikit saja?"

Masao menatap Atsushi dengan senyum kecil, "Tentu saja tidak. Sampai nanti, Murasa-kun."

"Menyebalkan." Atsushi mengutuk nasibnya. Buat apa dia menjadi koki jika tak boleh makan makanan yang dia hidangkan.

Sementara itu di kelas sang ketua klub basket juga penuh dengan para pengunjung yang sedang melakukan tur sejarah.

Berbagai miniatur kastil, piramida dan tempat-tempat yang dinyatakan sebagai keajaiban dunia tersedia di sana. Kreativitas kelas 1-A memang sudah diakui angkatannya. Jadi tak heran jika mereka bisa membuat miniatur-miniatur seperti itu.

Selain itu, demi menyenangkan para pengunjung, mereka ikut-ikutan mengenakan kostum sesuai dengan miniatur tempat yang dijaga.

"Astaga. Apakah itu Dewa romawi? Betapa agungnya." Seorang perempuan menatap siswa yang mengenakan kostum Zeus tepat di sebelah miniatur gunung olympus dan menara Athena.

"Lihat lihat… ada yang memakai kostum raja dan ratu korea."

"Bahkan ada yang memakai pakaian ala Napoleon Bonaparte."

"Dua orang yang menggunakan kostum shinsengumi juga telihat keren."

"Jika pelajaran sejarah kita seperti ini aku rela tidak ada istirahatnya."

Bisik-bisikan itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran pemuda berambut maroon dan pemuda berkacamata yang sejak tadi mendampinginya. Dua pria dengan kostum shinsengumi itu mengulum senyum puas.

"Misi sukses, nanodayo."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku selalu benar."

Kelebihan yang dimiliki Seijuurou sungguh menguntungkan kelas mereka. Seluruh murid 1-A yakin bahwa tema yang diusung Seijuurou ini bisa meraup keuntungan besar bagi mereka.

Tepat di sebalah pintu kelas 1 -A, seorang gadis berambut permen karet itu mengumbar senyum lebar pada setiap pengunjung. Kostum ninja yang dia pakai sungguh tampak pas di tubuh sintalnya. Selain itu wajah cantiknya menjadi daya tarik untuk menarik pelanggan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Silahkan lewat sini." Satsuki menunjukkan tempat duduk bagi tamu yang baru saja datang. Setelah mereka duduk, gadis itu menyodorkan buku menu.

Ketika mereka sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dipesan, Satsuki mulai melancarkan rencananya. "Tuan, kami memiliki penawaran yang menarik. Setiap pembelian minimal 300 yen dari menu, maka Anda bisa berfoto dengan salah satu dari kami. Fotonya nanti akan langsung dicetak dan bisa langsung Anda bawa sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Usai memberi penjelasan, para pengunjung itu terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan penawaran Satsuki. Sampai akhirnya anggukan setuju mereka berhasil menambah takaran senyum puas untuk Satsuki.

Hinata yang diberi tugas memotret mulai bekerja saat Satsuki menunjukkan siapa saja yang mendapat bonus. Beberapa kali dia juga mengabadikan momen-momen tertentu saat teman-temannya melayani pelanggan.

"Shinwa, muffin satu." Kaname membuka tirai penyekat antara dapur dan ruang cafe.

"Siap."

Disaat Shinwa mengambil pesanan yang dikatakan Kaname, pemuda berkostum omyoji itu menghela napas panjang. "Mereka benar-benar berisik."

Shinwa yang mendengar gerutuan pemuda itu terkikik geli. "Hahaha… Kau harus membiasakannya, Kaname. Para gadis memang seperti itu saat melihat pemuda-pemuda tampan seperti kita."

Kaname hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Bukannya tak senang dengan kegiatan ini, hanya saja dia tak begitu menyukai teriakan mereka.

Kondisi kelas 1-B pun menjadi-jadi. Tak sedetikpun tempat itu sepi pelanggan, yang ada para pelanggan terus-terusan bertambah. Sampai-sampai para pelayan mulai kewalahan sendiri melayani mereka.

"Minna, kita mendapatkan dua pelanggan lagi." Yuuki yang berjaga di depan pintu berteriak pada temannya sekedar memberi tanda.

Teringat tugasnya, Satsuki segera memposisikan diri. Dengan senyum semangatnya, dia berdiri tegap untuk menyapa sang pelanggan baru.

"Selamat da—"

Mata Satsuki membulat sempurna. Sosok yang ada dihadapannya sukses membuatnya membatu. Seakan-akan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangan dari orang itu.

Satsuki akui bahwa GoM memang tampan-tampan, tapi sepertinya ketampanan mereka akan tergeser oleh pemuda di hadapannya ini. Satu-satunya pemuda yang berhasil mengacau detak jantungnya selama 16 tahun hidupnya.

' _Pangeranku_ _.'_ Batin Satsuki terpesona. Gadis itu tak menyadari jika hampir 5 menitan dia terdiam menatap pemuda itu sambil merona.

Satsuki tak bosan-bosannya terus memandangi wajah tampannya. Seakan hal itu bisa membuatnya mematri pemuda itu di pikiran serta hatinya. Paling tidak, sebelum sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Niisan?" Sambil mengenggam kamera digitalnya, Hinata mendatangi sosok sang kakak.

Neji memalingkan wajah pada sang adik setelah dirundung heran dengan keterdiaman gadis berambut pink di depannya. "Hai Hinata."

Hinata memeluk singkat tubuh kokoh Neji sebelum menoleh pada Satsuki. Sahabatnya itu masih merona sambil sesekali melirik kakaknya.

Hinata mengangkat alis heran dengan tingkah Satsuki yang baru dilihatnya ini. Namun Hinata tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam. Lagipula dia yakin cepat atau lambat Satsuki akan menceritakan hal ini padanya. "Sebaiknya Niisan mengikuti Satsuki-chan untuk mencari tempat duduk."

Setelah memberikan kakaknya pada Satsuki, Hinata kembali melanjutkan tugasnya. Sedangkan Satsuki masih terus mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok Neji. Entah mengapa Neji menjadi kikuk mendapati pandangan seperti itu.

Apalagi saat Satsuki dengan nada malu-malunya menjelaskan penawaran yang disediakan kelasnya. Selama itu Neji hanya memasang senyum kecil sebagai tanda kesopanan. Tapi dia tak tahu bahwa senyuman itu berarti lain bagi sang manager klub basket itu.

Pukul 12 tepat tengah hari. Bel sekolah berdentang lantang. Memberi kabar bahwa sudah saatnya untuk istirahat. Dengan itu, secara otomatis setiap kelas menempelkan kertas bertuliskan 'istirahat' di jendela pintu.

Neji yang masih berada di kelas 1-B berniat menunggu Hinata. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Saat iris peraknya menangkap sosok sang adik, Neji segera mendekat.

"Aku sempat pangling melihatmu menggunakan kostum bajak laut." Neji mengacak rambut Hinata, "Tapi kau terlihat cantik menggunakan ini."

Dengan nada penuh percaya diri Hinata menjawab, "Adikmu ini memang selalu cantik menggunakan baju apapun."

Dengusan geli Neji keluarkan. Sungguh tak percaya mendapati ke-PD an Hinata. Pemuda itu langsung mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. "Iya Iya. Kau memang cantik."

Hinata tertawa kecil karena berhasil membuat kakaknya terhibur. Sontak saja Hinata memeluk lengan kiri Neji. "Aku mau es krim. Sudah lama kita tidak makan itu bersama 'kan?"

Kakak beradik itu berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor kelas. Mereka berdua bersendagurau guna melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Senyum seolah tak mau pergi dari wajah mereka. Baik Neji maupun Hinata tampak sangat bahagia.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Satsuki dan Tetsuya menatap punggung mereka dari ambang pintu kelas. Keduanya saling terdiam melihat senyum lepas Hinata saat bersama Neji. Senyum yang lebih indah dari biasanya.

Di saat itu, mereka sadar. Bahwa ada baiknya membiarkan senyum itu tetap di sana. Membiarkan bahagia mengelilingi dua saudara yang baru berjumpa itu.

"Sebaiknya kita memberi mereka ruang." Ujar Tetsuya lirih yang dibalas anggukan oleh Satsuki.

Tetsuya berjalan bersama Satsuki menuju kelas sahabat-sahabat mereka. Beruntungnya sebelum sampai di masing-masing kelas mereka, mata baby blue itu menangkap gerombolan laki-laki dengan rambut pelangi.

"Minna…!" Satsuki melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Si kuning hiperaktif mengerutkan kening, "Momoicchi kau sendirian saja?"

"Dia bersamaku, Kise-kun." Celetuk Tetsuya yang sudah terbiasa dilupakan. Termasuk reaksi berlebihan Ryouta yang berjengit kaget saat baru menyadari kehadirannya.

Shintarou menatap aneh. Bukan karena kehadiran Tetsuya yang sulit terdeteksi, tapi sosok yang seharusnya ada diantara mereka. Sambil mengusap telinganya yang pengang karena teriakan Ryouta, Shintarou menatap Tetsuya, "Kenapa kalian hanya berdua saja, nanodayo?"

Seakan ditampar oleh kalimat Shintarou, 6 pemuda pelangi itu celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang seharusnya berada di antara Tetsuya dan Satsuki. Baru mereka sadar bahwa ada yang kurang dari dua orang itu.

"Hinata-chin di mana?" Tukas Atsushi setelah sadar siapa yang tidak ada dalam penglihatannha. Semuanya ikut menatap Satsuki dan Tetsuya menuntut jawaban.

"Bersama kakaknya. Hyuuga Neji." Jawab Satsuki sambil malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipi pualamnya. Tak tahu mengapa setiap mengucap nama itu berhasil membuatnya tersipu. Yang lain cuma mengangkat alis heran dengan tingkah Satsuki yang tak biasa ini.

Sementara itu di saat yang sama, Neji dan Hinata bertemu dengan Nijimura. Sahabat Neji itu tanpa ijin langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Merasa senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan saudara Neji itu. Sejak melihat foto Hinata di ponsel Neji, Nijimura sudah yakin bahwa dirinya dan Hinata bisa menjalin ikatan persaudaran sama seperti dirinya dengan Neji.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk mampir di stan makanan korea. Mereka memesan jajangmyeon dan ramyeon pedas level 2. Hinata bergidik ngeri pada Neji dan Nijimura yang memilih makanan pedas.

"Dobe, jaga adikku. Aku mau membeli minuman di sana." Nijimura mengangguk mantap.

Setelah kepergian Neji, Hinata dan Nijimura mulai tenggelam dalam perbincangan. Keduanya saling bertukar cerita. Di pembicaraan itu, Hinata bisa tahu apa-apa saja yang terjadi selama dirinya tak ada di dekat Neji. Telatnya sejak Nijimura berteman dengan Neji di High School.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka asyik berbicara hingga Neji kembali membawa tiga gelas jus untuk mereka. Rasa senang melanda Neji saat adiknya bisa dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya. Paling tidak sebelum Hinata mengetahui sifat menyebalkan milik Nijimura. Tapi tak apalah.

Mereka mulai memakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Sesekali Hinata merasa kagum dengan lidah dua pemuda itu. Jikalau dirinya yang berada di posisi mereka, menyuapkan 2 sendok saja dia sudah bangga.

Hinata juga heran sendiri, mengapa dirinya tak bisa makan masakan pedas. Padahal Hiashi dan Neji bisa makan ramen pedas level 5 saat mereka berjalan-jalan ke Osaka.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau mau?" Nijimura menyodorkan mangkok ramyeon padanya.

Gelengan pelan Hinata berikan pada Nijimura. Neji yang sadar bahwa Nijimura belum tahu apa yang dihindari Hinata berniat menjelaskan.

"Hinata tak suka pedas. Lebih tepatnya tak tahan. Jadi jangan menawarinya."

Nijimura menarik mangkoknya. "Kalau memang tak suka, kenapa menatap terus?"

Neji menatap Nijimura dengan tajam. Merasa tak terima dengan nada yang dilontarkan sang sahabat. Walaupun mereka sudah bersahabatan cukup lama. Tetap saja, dia tak bisa menerima sahabatnya menggunakan nada itu pada Hinata., "Apa kau baru saja menggertak adikku?"

"Apa terdengar begitu?" Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Gomenasai." Dengan menyesal Nijimura memberi tatapan permintaan maaf pada Hinata, "Apa kau mau es krim?"

Hinata diam. Memikirkan tawaran Nijimura sebegai penebusan rasa bersalahnya. "Es krim?" Senyum manis kembali terbit di bibirnya. "Aku tak menolak."

Mata Nijimura kemudian terarah pada Neji. "Neji-chan. Bisakah kau membelikan es krim untuk kami?"

"Kenapa aku?"

Nijimura memasang wajah sendu, "Kemarin aku menggendongmu lebih dari 4 jam. Tanganku rasanya mau patah."

Neji mendengus. Diusapnya kasar wajah tampannya. Kalau Nijimura sudah menyangkut pautkan kejadian tadi malam, dia tak lagi bisa menolak. Dia memang kesal karena perbuatannya, tapi tetap ada rasa terimakasih pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini." Neji mengalah. Setelah menghabiskan makananny, dia pergi menuju stan es krim.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Mata lavender Hinata memancarkan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Aku menyeret Kakakmu yang sudah tertidur ke terminal."

Pengakuan Nijimura sontak membulatkan mata Hinata. Dia tak percaya. Bagaimana Nijimura bisa senekat itu. Pada kakaknya pula.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Shuu-nii." Dua jempol Hinata berikan pada keberanian Nijimura.

Nijimura tergelak saat Hinata memberi respon seperti itu. Nijimura lalu menceritakan kesehariannya saat mengganggu Neji ataupun saat dia menginap di apartemen sulung Hyuuga itu.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari bibir mereka. Baik Nijimura ataupun Hinata tak bisa menahan rasa geli. Cerita Nijimura tentang Neji memang selalu berhasil mengundang tawa. Apalagi jika di dalam cerita itu Nijimura ikut ambil bagian.

Tak disangka-sangka, keseruan dua insan itu menarik perhatian sekelompok orang yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok 8 orang yang duduk manis di depan stan makanan Timur Tengah itu menatap lekat pada Hinata dan Nijimura.

"Tetsu, bukankah kau bilang Hinata sedang bersama kakaknya?" Tetsuya mengangguk atas pertanyaan Daiki.

"Lalu siapa pemuda asing yang terlihat sangat dekat dengannya itu?" Lanjutnya kembali menengok dua insan yang tengah bercanda ria.

Tetsuya menggeleng. Dia juga bingung. Tadi memang Neji yang bersama dengan Hinata. Tapi dia tak tahu siapa pemuda yang sedang bersama gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ada yang memperhatikan kita sejak tadi." Ucap Nijimura selesai menghabiskan ramyeon miliknya.

Sahabat Neji itu memang sudah menyadari ada yang menatap dirinya dan Hinata. Matanya yang tajam memang bisa menyadari hal seperti itu. Hanya dengan ekor mata, Nijimura bisa mengetahui siapa saja yang mencuri pandang padanya.

Hinata menatap heran. Dia yang sedang menyeruput jus cukup kaget dengan pernyataan Nijimura.

"Tepat di belakangmu."

Sekejap Hinata berbalik bermaksud melihat siapa yang dimaksud Nijimura. Lavendernya menyusuri siapa yang sedang menatap dirinya dan Nijimura.

Tak sengaja dia terpaku pada sebuah meja yang diduduki beberapa anak berambut pelangi. Mengenal siapa mereka, senyum Hinata tercipta. Ternyata teman-temannyalah pelaku yang dikatakan Nijimura.

Langsung saja, Hinata melambaikan tangan menyuruh mereka mendekat. Serentak tanpa basa-basi, mereka bergabung di meja Hinata.

Tatapan mereka tertuju pada sosok pemuda asing di depan Hinata. Pemuda yang tampak dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Pemuda yang berhasil membangunkan sifat detektif mereka.

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan mereka pada Nijimura mencoba memahami. Lagipula ini memang pertemuan mereka yang pertama.

"Perkenalkan, dia Nijimura Shuzou. Anaknya, Karasuma-sensei."

Seijuurou yang ada di sebelah kanan Nijimura memasang mimik kurang yakin. "Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

Nijimura memainkan sedotan dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku menggunakan marga ibuku."

"Kenapa, nanodayo?" Shintarou merasa kecuriga pada pemuda di sebelah kanannya. "Bukan berarti aku peduli."

"Bukankah kau harus menggunakan marga ayahmu, ssu?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahu tak begitu mempermasalahkan desakan pemuda-pemuda labil itu, "Mungkin karena itu yang diinginkan Kamisama. Niji-mura."

"Kalian tak perlu memperkenalkan diri. Aku sudah tahu kalian dari ayahku." Sambung Nijimura menebar senyum bersahabat.

"Baru kutinggal sebentar, meja ini jadi ramai." Suara maskulin Neji merubah ekspresi Nijimura menjadi manja. Dan wajah seorang gadis menjadi merona.

"Neji-chan. Lihat-lihat, mereka adalah teman-temannya Hinata-chan." Dengan suara seperti anak kecil Nijimura menunjuk mereka satu per satu.

Neji sekilas sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Neji Hyuuga. Kakak Hinata."

Niat Neji untuk kembali duduk di kursinya tertahan saat sebuah uluran tangan terarah padanya. Mata Neji mengamati seorang gadis berambut pink yang menjadi pemilik uluran tangan itu. Gadis sama saat dia mendatangi kelas Hinata.

Senyum malu-malu dapat Neji lihat di wajah ayu Satsuki. Apalagi rona merah yang ada di pipi gadis itu. Tapi Neji tak begitu memikirkan mengapa gadis itu merona. Yang dia tahu gadis ini adalah sahabat Hinata. Jadi dia harus memperlihatkan rasa sopan santunnya padanya.

Neji mengambil uluran tangan itu. Sejenak dia merasakan tangan gadis itu bergetar di dalam kuasa tangannya. Rasa heran menyelinap di pikirannya. Namun hal itu tak berlanjut lebih lama saat gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Satsuki Momoi."

Neji mengangguk singkat lalu melepas tautan tangan mereka. Pemuda itu lalu mendudukkan diri di antara Hinata dan Satsuki.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal kalian dari Hinata. Jadi tak perlu memperkenalkan diri." Neji memberikan es krim pesanan Nijimura dan Hinata.

Dan miliknya diberikan pada Satsuki. Mengingat bahwa hanya dia gadis satu-satunya selain Hinata. Sebagai gentle-man sudah seharusnya dia mengalah.

"A-arigatou." Malu-malu kucing Satsuki menerima es krim dari Neji. Semua anggota klub basket hanya menatap heran pada tingkah Satsuki. Memang benar yang dikatakan Tetsuya.

Satsuki jatuh cinta pada Hyuuga Neji.

"Maaf. Aku hanya membeli 3. Aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi seramai ini." Tambah Neji lalu menoleh pada Hinata.

"Hinata, kau bawa kunci apartemenmu?" Hinata mengangguk di sela memakan es krim dengan sendok kecil.

"Boleh aku bawa kunci cadangannya? Soalnya nanti aku harus mengambil barang-barangku dari rumahnya."

"Menginap saja di rumahku. Bersama Hinata-chan juga. Kita bisa tidur sama-sama." Dengan nada riang Nijimura menjabarkan keinginannya. Tanpa mengetahui ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengutuk dirinya dengan keras dalam hati.

CTAK

Neji menjitak kening Nijimura tak terlalu keras. Memicingkan mata tak setuju tawaran darinya. "Tidak bisa. Hinata itu berbahaya saat tidur."

Kerutan tercetak di seluruh kening orang-orang di meja itu.

"Berbahaya? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan Hinata menjadi 'liar' saat tidur ya?" Daiki berucap dengan tatapan menggoda pada Hinata. Membuat gadis yang di tatap menggembungkan pipi sebal. Membantah perkataannya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu." Neji menggeleng, "Bukan Hinatanya yang akan jadi liar. Tapi yang melihat."

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba wajah setiap orang memerah. Kalimat Neji membuat mereka berpikir mesum. Bahkan Satsuki ikutan merona. Tak menyangka Hinata bisa seperti itu saat tidur.

"T-tidak. Aku tidak pernah aneh-aneh saat tidur." Sanggah Hinata tak setuju.

"Hinata kau mana tahu. Kau sedang tidur waktu itu. Asal kau tahu saja, setiap kau tidur bajumu selalu tersingkap sampai memperlihatkan perut datarmu. Aku bahkan heran dan terus bertanya-tanya, bagaimana tingkahmu saat tidur?"

Neji menjelaskan sambil mencubit pipi Hinata. Tingkah Hinata saat tidur memang berhasil membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Coba saja bayangkan, gadis seimut Hinata bisa banyak tingkah saat tidur. Sungguh tak terduga.

Kenyataan yang mengejutkan itu sukses membuat seluruh orang di sana terkikik. Hanya Daiki dan Ryouta yang berank tertawa keras dari yang lain. Sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Hinata bisa seperti itu.

Sungguh. Fakta yang menyenangkan.

Melihat mereka yang asyik menertawakannya, pipi Hinata kembali menggembung sebal. Ditatapnya sang kakak dengan tatapan kesal. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu.

Bagaimana bisa Kakaknya menceritakan hal memalukan itu? Pada teman-temannya pula. Sungguh. Rasanya Hinata ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berbagi cerita. Entah itu tentang kehidupan ataupun hobi mereka. Pembicaraan yang singkat namun menyenangkan.

Kemeriahan Bunkasai kemudian berlanjut setelah waktu istirahat usai. Setiap kelas mulai membuka kembali kelas masing-masing. Mereka tak ingin lebih lama membuat para pelanggan menunggu.

Beruntungnya, untuk kelas 1-B telah menghabiskan seluruh stok makanan mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka tutup lebih awal.

Demi ikut memeriahkan Bunkasai, Shigure memberi kesempatan pada teman-temannya untuk mengelilingi kelas lain untuk melihat tema-tema apa saja yang mereka tampilkan. Lebih dari itu, Shigure juga ingin menikmati kemeriahan Bunkasai Teiko sebagai pelanggan.

Pukul 5 sore, tepat setelah seluruh pengunjung meninggalkan area sekolah. Seluruh murid mulai membereskan kekacauan serta merapikan kelas masing-masing. Tak lupa lampu-lampu kelas juga mulai dinyalakan.

" _ **Untuk semua siswa Akademi Teiko, harap berkumpul di halaman depan untuk me**_ _ **nikmati**_ _ **kegiatan api unggun."**_

Suara sang kepala sekolah menggema di setiap sudut bangunan sekolah. Mengabarkan bahwa seluruh murid wajib mengikuti intruksi yang diberikan.

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka menuruti perintah sang kepala sekolah. Tentunya setelah mereka yakin bahwa kelas sudah benar-benar bersih dan tertata rapi.

Sesampainya di halaman depan, sudah ada beberapa murid yang berdansa atau sekedar bercanda di sekitar api unggun. Tampak juga beberapa guru yang ikut menari bergabung dengan mereka.

Setiap senyum dan gelak tawa mengisi acara api unggun ini. Setiap wajah tak ada raut lelah. Hanya raut bahagia dan gembira. Walaupun sudah seharian mereka bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik bagi kelas masing-masing.

Tak satupun senyum di wajah mereka akan cepat terlupakan. Dari sudut halaman, Hinata mengarahkan lensa kameranya untuk mengabadikan senyum-senyum tanpa beban yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata, ayo menari." Satsuki menepuk pundak Hinata menghentikan gadis itu untuk terus memegang kamera.

"Tidak, Satsuki-chan. Aku di sini saja."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Satsuki merasa jengkel dengan Hinata. Karena sejak tadi Hinata tak mau melepaskan kameranya. Katanya, dia ingin mengabadikan momen yang mjngkin terjadi sekali seumur hidup ini.

"Ya sudah." Satsuki menyerah. Hinata yang keras kepala memang sulit dibuat paham. "Aku akan mengajak Tetsu-kun."

Hinata mengulas senyum menatap dua sahabatnya saling berdansa. Walaupun wajah Tetsuya masih sama datarnya. Tapi Hinata yakin bahwa Tetsuya sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi gerakan Satsuki.

"Hinatacchi ayo menari, ssu." Tanpa Hinata duga, Ryouta datang tiba-tiba sambil menarik Hinata ke tengah-tengah orang yang sibuk berdansa.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Satsuki berjalan meninggalkan area api unggun untuk mengistirahatkan kaki.

SET

Hinata melemparkan kameranya pada Satsuki. Untungnya reflek Satsuki hebat, jadi tak perlu susah payah untuk menangkapnya. Satauki yang mengerti posisi Hinata hanya memberi lambaian tangan menyemangati.

Ryouta mulai memimpin tarian energiknya yang membuat Hinata tertawa karena saking aktifnya. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka anggota GoM yang lain melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Ryouta.

Tak mau ketinggalan, akhirnya mereka ikut ambil bagian. Mereka masuk ke sana bergabung dengan Hinata dan Ryouta. Tetsuya juga bergabung untuk menari bersama. Tak ingin membiarkan momen seperti ini hanya dimiliki Ryouta.

Secara bergilir mereka berdansa dengan Hinata. Mereka membuat lingkaran dan saling menyatukan tangan. Hinata menggenggam tangan Seijuurou dan Taiga. Mereka mulai menari sambil berputar-putar bersama. Walaupun bukan ini yang mereka-GoM-inginkan, tapi melihat senyum Hinata sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Satsuki serta Atsushi menatap teman-teman mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti. Bibir mereka terkunci. Mata mereka terus mengamati setiap ekspresi berarti di wajah teman-teman mereka.

"Ne.. Momo-chin." Atsushi mengeluarkan suara tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari obyek yang diamati. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan jika mereka mulai menyukai Hinata-chin sebagai seorang gadis?"

Satsuki termenung sejenak. Mencerna kalimat Atsushi. Sebelum akhirnya senyum manis teekembang di wajah ayunya. Lalu tangannya memotret ketujuh sahabatnya yang sedang menari melingkar.

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk mereka?"

Atsushi mengangguk setuju. Teman-temannya tak akan secepat itu menyadari perasaan mereka. Karena Atsushi tahu, walau mereka anak-anak cerdas tapi soal perasaan mereka belum berpengalaman sama sekali.

"Aku juga bepikir, ada baiknya kotak pandora tidak dibuka."

 **TBC**

Yo ho ho ~~~

Setelah sekian lama, NnC akhirnya lanjut lagi. Sebenarnya Seira sempat berpikir buat menunda dulu kelanjutan NnC. Inginnya biar bisa melunasi utang cerita dari kalian.

Tapi... setelah Seira bertapa dan merenung. *plak*

Seira memilih melanjutkan NnC dulu. Lagipula bentar ini juga hampir setengahnya mau tamat. Jadi... yah... diselesaiin dulu aja. Sambil menunggu inspirasi baru buat request-an kalian. *smiles*

So, maafkan Seira yang labil ini. *puppy eyes*

And the last. Seira ucapin terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Tak lupa buat yang likes, Fav sama reviews.

Onxy Dark Blue, Akina Yumi, Ayu493n Birubiru-chan, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, Keycchi, Novita610, Xero Claudiu's, Zulfa Novita, lizadz, ameyukio2, hatakerohim97, hinata127, , mouluchifer666, naruhina03, nyonya uchiha, oortaka, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, shiroi tensi, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, yudarockline1995, Gagaganbatte, NazRif99, Reza Mizuki, Shyoul Lava, mitha1303, ranmiablue, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, wysan, yudarockline1995, hime-chan1204, Hinata00, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Shiroi Tensi, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Yulia, Rueby Nadana, cepihime, flor, sunaga, sasihina, love dan chepihina. Serta pembaca lain yang belum disebutkan *winks*

Tanpa kalian Seira bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya butiran debu. *alay luh thor*

Tak banyak kata lagi, Seira bilang = Ditunggu Review nya, Minna ~~

Kritik dan saran selalu Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	12. Sang Pengamat Dosa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Belum pernah ada yang men**_ _ **cium**_

 _ **Harumnya perasaan ini**_

.

RnR

.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Padahal matahari baru menampakkan sinar beberapa menit yang lalu. Biarpun begitu pagi-pagi buta seperti ini sudah terdengar gedoran keras pada sebuah daun pintu dengan papan nomor 7. Berulang kali si penggedor melakukan aksinya. Mungkin dia berharap agar si pemilik kamar akan menjawab panggilannya.

"NEJI-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!" Teriaknya tak memperdulikan apakah para tetangga akan terganggu dengan tindakannya atau tidak. Karena yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah agar dua orang di dalam sana terbangun dan membiarkannya masuk.

Bukan karena malu. Tapi kakinya mulai pegal jika terus berdiri satu jam penuh.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"HINATA-CHAN. NEJI-CHAN. CEPATLAH KALIAN BANGUN. KAKIKU MULAI KESEMUTAN."

Sementara itu, tepat di balik pintu mahoni, seorang pemuda bergelut tak nyaman dalam kehangatan selimut. Berulang kali dia berusaha menutup telinga dengan bantal berwarna hitam legam yang ada di sofa. Suara berisik tepat di balik pintu apartemennya itu sukses membuat paginya hancur.

"Arrggghh..! Anak bodoh satu itu. Tak bisakah membiarkan kehidupanku lebih tenang sedikit?!"

Segala sumpah serapah dari pemuda bermata perak itu dia tujukan pada orang tak tahu diri yang berani mengganggu waktu paginya.

Tak lama setelahnya, seorang gadis keluar dari dalam kamar sambil merenggangkan sendi-sendi tulangnya yang sedikit kaku karena tidur. Gadis berambut indigo itu melemparkan pandang pada sang kakak yang bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Senyum geli tertoreh di bibir peachnya tatkala mengetahui siapa yang menyebabkan sang kakak hingga seperti itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Mata indah gadis itu kembali bergulir ke arah pintu. Senyum cantiknya masih terkembang. Hinata tahu. Dari seluruh orang yang dia kenal, hanya satu orang yang berani memancing amarah kakaknya setiap hari.

Nijimura Shuuzou.

Pemuda yang merupakan teman dari sang kakak. Walau baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata sudah merasakan sebuah ikatan kuat padanya. Sebab itulah Hinata merasa tak lagi canggung apabila berdekatan dengannya.

Gadis berambut sepinggang itu mendekati sofa di mana sang kakak sedang berusaha untuk kembali tidur. Setibanya di sana, Hinata menatap wajah Neji yang tak lagi terlihat. Dikarenakan sebuah bantal yang telah beralih fungsi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Hinata tertawa lirih. Rindu rasanya jika melihat Neji begini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi sudah lama Hinata tidak melihat hal seperti ini dari Neji. Dan sekarang dia berayukur bisa melihatnya lagi.

Jemari lentiknya kemudian terulur menggapai selimut yang kini mencapai perut Neji. Dengan perlahan Hinata menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Neji sampai dagu. Setelah itu, Hinata memberi tatapan lembut pada Neji. Meskipun pemuda itu tak akan menyadarinya.

"Tidurlah kembali, Niisan. Aku yang akan menemui Shuu-nii." Ujar Hinata lalu berbalik menuju pintu.

Cklek

Hinata memutar gagang pintu lalu menariknya ke dalam. Sehingga daun pintu mulai memberi celah agar siapapun yang ada di baliknya bisa tertangkap mata.

Dan tepat pada saat pintu itu terbuka, wajah rupawan Nijimura seketika terpantul di iris lavender Hinata. Senyum lima jari Nijimura yang selalu berhasil membuat Hinata tak bisa mengintimidasi pemuda berambut hitam tersebut karena tindakannya.

Seolah seperti virus, senyum menawan itu ikut menorehkan lengkung apik di bibir Hinata.

"Ohayou, Shuu-nii."

"Ohayou mou, Hinata-chan." Nijimura melambaikan tangan beberapa kali dengan penuh semangat.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Nijimura tanpa mengurangi lengkungan senyum di wajahnya.

Untuk beberapa detik Hinata membiarkan keadaan dimana mereka yang saling pandang. Sebelum akhirnya Hinata memutuskannya secara sepihak kontak mata mereka alih-alih untuk mendorong pintu agar terbuka semakin lebar sepenuhnya. Baru setelah itu, Hinata kembali melemparkan tatapan ramah padanya.

"Masuklah Shuu-nii." Ujar Hinata mempersilahkan Nijimura untuk masuk ke dalam.

Baru setelahnya Hinata kembali menutup pintu dan kembali menguncinya. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Seperti yang dia lakukan biasanya.

"Aku tadi berpas-pasan dengan Kagami di jalan. Sepertinya dia sedang jogging. Apakah dia serajin itu?"

"Mungkin saja. Shuu-ni ingatkan kalau Taiga-kun adalah pemain basket? Sangat penting baginya menjaga kondisi tubuh agar tetap fit dalam setiap pertandingan." Jelas Hinata sembari menggiring Nijimura ke dapur.

"Kupikir kau akan menemaninya."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan managernya."

"Tugasku hanya memantau mereka, Shuu-nii. Lagipula Satsuki-chan lah manager yang sebenarnya."

Nijimura mengerutkan kening. Matanya menatap heran pada punggung gadis yang sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam gelas yang sudah diisi bubuk coklat.

"Kau bukan manager?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Bisa dibilang aku hanya juru masak mereka. Shuu-nii tahu Satsuki-chan itu payah dalam membuat makanan."

Melihat senyum geli Hinata, Nijimura merasa penasaran. "He.. benarkah?"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap lucu pemuda dihadapannya. "Awalnya aku tak percaya. Mungkin mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan saja. Tapi saat aku merasakannya sendiri, sungguh rasanya memang aneh. Lidahku sampai mati rasa untuk beberapa jam."

Nijimura tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya ketika Hinata mempraktekkan betapa anehnya masakan Satsuki dengan ekapresinya. "Kau harus mengajarinya memasak Hinata-chan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan anak-anak jenius basket itu saat memakan makanan buatan Momoi-chan."

Senyum Hinata mengembang ketika mendengar lontaran pernyataan dari Nijimura. Memang benar apa yang diucapkannya. Hinata juga penasaran apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya masuk ke tim basket. Apakah setiap hari mereka dipaksa makan makanan Satsuki? Ataukah mereka terpaksa memakannya karena tega jika sampai menyakiti hati si gadis berambut pink tersebut?

Entahlah. Hinata rasa mereka akan memakan makanan itu demi menjaga perasaan Satsuki. Tapi, untuk beberapa orang Hinata tak yakin. Lagipula ada Daiki, Ryouta dan Atsushi yang suka bicara terus terang. Kemungkinan merekalah orang yang menolak secara terang-terangan akan keajaiban makanan sang manager.

Pada akhirnya, baik Hinata dan Nijimura mulai hanyut dalam perbincangan tentang klub basket yang diikuti Hinata. Tak jarang Nijimura menanyakan apa saja tentang para pemain basket tersebut. Kadang Nijimura menggoda Hinata bahwa gadis itu sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan idola-idola sekolah.

Pembicaraan yang seru itu berakhir waktu terdengar derit kursi di sebelah Nijimura. Tanda bahwa ada orang yang mengisi kursi kosong tersebut. Dan benar saja, saat iris lavender Hinata dan manik obsidian itu menoleh ke sumber suara mereka mendapati Neji yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ohayou, Niisan." Sapa Hinata lalu menyodorkan segelas susu hangat yang masih utuh pada Neji.

"Ohayou Hinata." Balas Neji lirih khas orang bangun tidur.

"Ohayou, Neji-chan~~" Sapa Nijimura diikuti kerlingan mata bak anak kecil saat bertemu sang ayah yang dirindukan.

"Subuh-subuh sudah bertamu tahukah kau bahwa yang kau lakukan itu menganggu acara tidirku? Tidakkah kau tahu aku ingin beristirahat." Neji memarahi Nijimura. Layaknya seorang ayah yang mengomeli putranya.

Dalam perdebatan antara Neji dan Njjimura, Hinata memilih jadi pendengar setia. Dia tidak akan ikut dalam perdebatan tersebut. Selain tak mau mengabaikan susu hangat di dalam genggamannya, Hinata ingin lebih mematri momen ini dalam ingatan jangka panjangnya.

"Hinata-chan." Manik Nijimura terarah ke lavender Hinata. Meminta agar sang adik dari si jenius Neji akan membelanya.

"Gomenne, Shuu-nii. Aku pihak netral." Ujar Hinata sambil mengulas senyum bersalah.

Mendemgar hal itu Nijimura kembali menatap Neji yang juga sedang menatapnya tajam. Seolah dipaksakan, Nijimura memasang senyum yang malah terlihat kaku di hadapan kedua Hyuuga tersebut.

"Gomenne, Neji-chan. Jangan marahi aku lagi ya. Aku akan jadi anak baik." Rayu Nijimura.

Sementara itu Neji masih terus melemparkan deathglare nya. Sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan permintaan si sahabat konyolnya tersebut.

Sang pridogy Hyuuga itu meneguk susu hangatnya sampai setengah gelas. Di sela itu, Neji melontarkan perkataan yang membuat Nijimura langsung menghambur kepelukannya. Itupun jika Neji tak melemparkan tatapan _peluklah-aku-jika-kau-sudah-siap-bertemu-mautmu_.

"Jadi... apa yang kau ingin kami lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Ayahku mau mengadakan pesta musim panas di rumah. Kalian pasti tahu berapa banyak hal yang harus di beli. Meskipun bukan pesta besar, tetap saja membutuhkan berbagai hal."

"Kau ingin kami mengawalmu berbelanja, begitu?"

Nijimura mengangguk semangat, "Sekaligus aku ingin mengundang kalian."

"Shuu-nii sudah datang jauh-jauh untuk mengundang kita. Meskipun undangannya tidak dibawakan dengan benar, tapi sepertinya seru merayakan musim panas ramai-ramai. Jadi... bagaimana keputusanmu, Niisan?" Hinata menoleh menatap Neji dengan sabar menanti keputusan sang kakak.

"Demi menghargai undangan keluargamu, kami akan ikut memeriahkan pesta musim panas kalian." Putus Neji sebelum menegak kembali minumannya. Kali ini sampai tandas.

"Arogatou ne, Neji-chan. Kau memang sahabat sejatiku."

Neji mendengus geli mendengar ucapan kekanakan Nijimura. Meskipun begitu dia tak memungkiri perasaan lega setelah melihat raut bahagia di kedua wajah orang di hadapannya.

Selepas itu, pembicaraan mereka berlanjut ke hal apa-apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan untuk pesta. Sekali lagi, Nijimura berhasil membuat Neji berang.

Bagaimana bisa Nijimura mengatakan pada orangtuanya jika dia yang akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa yang harus dipersiapkan. Haruskah Neji meminta stok kesabaran lebih pada Kamisama? Karena 70% stok kesabarannya selalu dihabiskan untuk menghadapi kekonyolan Nijimura.

.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Hinata, Neji dan Nijimura bersiap-siap untuk berbelanja. Karena ini sudah memasuki musim panas, mereka mengenakan baju yang sesuai dengan kondisi cuaca.

Hinata dengan dress one piece selutut berwarna biru langit. Tak lupa rambut yang dikuncir menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Sementara Neji hanya memakai kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu polos ditambah celana vens selutut berwarna senada.

Nijimura memakai baju putih dengan sedikit tulisan di bagian belakang. Juga sebuah celana training berwarna biru dongker. Sesuai sekali dengan dirinya yang santai.

Hinata berjalan diantara kedua pemuda tampan tersebut. Dan terkadang beberapa orang yang mereka lewati berbisik-bisik tentang ketiganya. Tentu mereka mengetahui hal itu, tapi mereka tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Malahan itu membuat Hinata mengulas senyum kecil. Sembari melirik kedua laki-laki di samping kiri-kanannya.

"Senangnya bisa berjalan bersama dua laki-laki tampan." Gumam Hinata yang masih mampu tertangkap telinga Neji dan Nijimura.

Karena perkataannya, mereka berdua tergelak geli. Tak menyangka pernyataan seperti itu bisa terlontar dari gadis seperti Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nijimura menggiring mereka ke sebuah taman kota yang tak jauh dari lokasi bangunan apartemen.

Rasa heran sempat menghampiri dua kakak beradik Hyuuga. Jika mereka mau ke toserba, kenapa mereka malah berjalan ke arah taman? Bukankah kedua tempat itu berbeda arah?

Namun setelah mereka sampai di tempat di mana masyarakat sekitar gunakan untuk berolahraga dan bermain-main, rasa penasaran itupun lenyap seketika. Baik Hinata maupun Neji mulai paham apa yang direncanakan Nijimura.

"Ohayou, minna." Sapa Nijimura sambil melambaikan tangan ke orang yang dituju.

"Ohayou." Balas mereka. Tujuh pemuda berambut pelangi yang tampak santai memakai pakaian musim panas mereka.

Di tengah-tengah mereka terdapat sosok Satsuki yang mengenakan setelan dress merah mudanya. Gadis berambut bumble gum itu menorehkan sebuah senyum manis saat melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga. Atau bisa disebut jika pandangan Satsuki hanya tertuju pada sosok Neji.

"O-ohayou, Shuuzou-san, Hinata-chan dan... Neji-san." Sapa Satsuki malu-malu.

"Hn." Neji mengangguk sekilas. Sementara Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Bisa jelaskan keberadaan mereka?" Tuntut Neji.

"Sebelum pergi ke apartemen kalian, aku bertemu dengan Kagami. Dan saat itu aku berpikir kenapa tidak kuajak dia untuk membantu kita. Jadi aku memintanya berkumpul di sini jam 9." Jelasnya diakhiri tawa kikuk. Karena sejak awal penjelasannya Neji terus memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Lalu mereka?"

"Nijimura-san mengundang kami ke pestanya. Dan juga sekaligus meminta bantuan kami untuk menyiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan." Si Kapten merah ikut menjelaskan alasan kehadirannya di sini.

"Kalau kau punya bantuan sebanyak ini kenapa kau malah menemui kami?" Alis Neji terangkat sebelah.

"Kalian kan pintar dalam berbelanja. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku." Nijimura balik menyerang Neji dengan pernyataannya. Pemuda itu mengingatkan Neji tentang janjinya yang lalu. Disamping itu dia tahu bahwa Neji tak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Niisan harus memegang kata-kata Niisan sendiri. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk Niisan menolak ajakan Shuu-nii kali ini." Ujar Hinata mengerling pada sang kakak yang dibalas dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tak mau harus membawa barang-barangnya. Mengerti?"

"Yosh. Ayo belanja, ssu." Teriak Ryouta mengawali perjalanan mereka menuju toserba.

Selama dalam perjalanan Neji terus menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata. Sementara Nijimura yang berada di sebelah Hinata sibuk memeriksa daftar belanjaan.

Tepat di belakang mereka GoM dan Satsuki tak bersuara selama perjalanan. Walaupun begitu, hanya Ryouta lah yang tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Shintarou yang berjalan di sebelahnya tampak sedikit risih akan hal itu. Namun dia menahannya. Sampai pemuda pecinta Oha-Asa tersebut mulai habis kesabaran. Bibirnya sudah gatal untuk menanyai pemuda hiperaktif tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, nanodayo? Aku bertanya bukan berarti khawatir." Ujar Shintarou sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun.

Ryouta tersentak mendengar Shintarou melontarkan pertanyaan untuknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengulas senyum lima jari sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menjelaskan alasan kenapa pikirannya kusut.

"Kenapa sejak tadi Neji-san selalu menggenggam tangan Hinata-chan?" Sela Satsuki.

Ryouta mengangguk kuat. Seolah apa yang dikatakan Satsuki menyerukan apa yang menjadi alasan kekusutan pikirannya.

"Hinatacchi seperti anak dan Neji-san terlihat seperti seorang ayah jika berpegangan seperti itu, ssu."

"Apakah Hinata-chin selalu seperti itu jika berjalan bersama Neji-nii?" Tanya Atsushi dengan wajah mengantuk layaknya anak kecil. Tak lupa sebungkus maibo ukuran jumbo di dalam pelukannya.

"Benar juga. Sejak festival sekolah kemarin aku juga melihat kalian selalu bergandengan tangan. Apakah kalian—"

"Hilangkan pikiran itu jika kau masih ingin hidup, Dobe." Perempatan kekesalan muncul di dahi Neji. Sebenarnya dua keturunan Hyuuga itu sempat merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Satsuki. Namun setelah mendengar ucapan konyol Nijimura membuat rasa terkejut itu hilang.

Hinata bahkan harus menahan kejengkelan Neji untuk menendang sang sahabatnya.

"Kalian hanya melihat tangan yang saling berpegangan. Tapi tak begitu teliti melihat genggaman tersebut." Hinata menjeda penjelasannya untuk mengulas senyum hangat, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa tangan yang kugengam adalah kakakku. Karena sebelum ini, ada yang melepas paksa genggaman tanganku yang lain."

Neji menatap sendu saat mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Nijimura merasa ada sesuatu yang berbau rahasia. Dan dia yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu dengan dua Hyuuga itu yang tak dia ketahui.

Berbeda dengan Nijimura, delapan orang yang berada di belakang mereka mengartikan perkataan Hinata ke hal yang lain. Serentak setelah penjelasan dari Hinata, mereka menatap tangan Hinata yang terbebas. Sebelum mata mereka bergulir ke sosok Nijimura yang berada tepat di sisi di mana tangan kosong Hinata berada.

DEG

 _'J-jangan-jangan...'_ Pikir mereka secara serentak.

Hinata lalu melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Neji. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan gadis indigo yang terdengar ambigu. Termasuk Nijimura yang terus menduga-duga apa yang disembunyikan keduanya sampai Neji memunculkan ekspresi sendu beberapa mili detik yang lalu.

.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di Toserba. Bangunan 4 tingkat yang menyediakan segala keperluan pesta mereka nanti sore. Selain area perbelanjaan di sini juga terdapat sebuah showroom yang pada hari-hari tertentu akan diadakan sebuah pertunjukan. Entah itu musik, stand up atau band. Yang pasti mereka bertujuan untuk menghibur para pengunjung yang datang ke sana.

Sementara tempat yang akan kumpulan remaja itu tuju adalah swalayan yang berada di lantai tiga. Dengan bantuan lift, mereka tak perlu susah payah menaiki tangga maupun eskalator. Walaupun mereka sempat kisruh karena Ryouta menuntut agar bisa se-lift dengan Hinata. Padahal dia tahu bahwa satu lift tak bisa menampung mereka semua.

Ruang lift hanya bisa menampung 10 orang dewasa. Sedangkan jumlah mereka adalah 11. Ditambah ada 3 orang yang sudah ada di dalam sana. Seorang ibu dan kedua anaknya.

Dengan keberadaan tiga orang itu jelas sekali bahwa tak semua dari mereka bisa masuk. Harus ada yang mengalah dan naik di antrian berikutnya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Baiklah. Ryouta-kun akan masuk ke dalam." Putus Hinata pada akhirnya.

"Lalu Seijuurou-chin dan Neji-nii?"

"Seijuurou-kun juga masuk ke dalam. Aku dan Neji-nii yang akan mengantri lift selanjutnya."

"Tapi—"

Hinata menatap lurus manik Daiki yang berniat melanjutkan sesi pertanyaan yang mana bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu. Melihat ekspresi tak mengenakkan dari Hinata, Daiki memilih diam. Tak jadi merampungkan kalimatnya.

"Shuu-nii yang akan menunjukkan lokasinya. Kalian ikuti saja dia. Kami akan menyusul."

Saat Hinata menangkap gerak-gerik Satsuki yang ingin protes Hinata sekejap langsung memencet tombol tutup. Sambil mengulas senyum, dia menatap semua orang di dalam lift.

"Mata ne."

SET

Pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya.

Nijimura memencet tombol lantai 3. Lalu lift mulai bergerak naik. Selama itu, tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya suara mesin lift yang tertangkap telinga. Namun keadaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Keheningan yang tercipta hancur seketika oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

"Gadis yang cantik. Apakah dia sahabat kalian?" Pertanyaan yang ternyata keluar dari seorang ibu yang membawa kedua anaknya di dalam dua genggaman tangan.

Pertanyaan mudah seperti itu tentu dapat mereka jawab dengan cepat. Perhatian yang sebelumnya tertuju pada benak masing-masing berganti tertuju pada wanita berambut coklat muda tersebut.

"Kalian beruntung bisa berteman dengan gadis seperti itu." Ujar si ibu yang membuat kening Seijuurou mengerut.

Atsushi yang tak tahu apa maksud si wanita hanya tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja. Berteman dengan Hinata-chin memang sebuah keberuntungan."

"Tapi, bagaimana Anda bisa megatakan bahwa kami beruntung berteman dengannya?" Tanya Tetsuya yang ternyata juga mengetahui ada kejanggalan dalam kalimat sang ibu.

"Onichan ini memang bodoh ya." Tukas salah seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua.

Mendengar hujatan dari seorang anak kecil, harga diri Daiki merasa terinjak. Akibatnya si ace Teiko itu menatap nyalang si bocah laki-laki.

"Apa katamu bocah?" Walau wajah Daiki terkenal sangar dikalangan anak-anak, namun anak kecil itu sama sekali tak terlihat gentar. Yang ada dia malah membalas tatapan Daiki dengan tak kalah tajamnya.

"Daiki. Jangan kekanakan, nanodayo. Kau mau dipanggil pengecut karena menantang anak kecil?" Shintarou menyela pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi diantara dua laki-laki berbeda usia itu.

"Jangan mengguruiku Shintarou. Bukan masalah anak kecil atau tidak. Tapi ini masalah harga diri."

"Lalu apa lagi sebutan untuk orang sebebal Niisan jika bukan bodoh? Idiot, huh?"

Si ibu menepuk punggung si anak dengan pelan. Berusaha memperingatkan bahwa perilakunya tak mencerminkan seorang anak yang sopan santun.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada seseorang yang lebih tua, Syo-kun."

Satsuki menyikut perut Daiki dan melemparinya dengan tatapan tajam. Lalu dalam sekejap pandangannya jadi lebih lembut saat menatap sang anak yang berani menantang sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang bahwa kami bodoh? Bisa kau jelaskan?" Ucap Satsuki dengan nada ramah.

"Sebelum kujawab, aku akan bertanya adakah dari kalian yang memiliki seorang saudara kandung?"

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menatap si anak dengan pandangan lurus. "Aku. Kenapa?"

Ryouta pun mengangkat tangannya. "Aku, ssu. Aku punya dua nee-chan. Mereka juga seorang model sepertiku, ssu."

Mendengar penjelasan dari Ryouta seketika membuat si anak beralih menatap pemuda kuning tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka mati?"

Ryouta tersentak kaget. Tak menyangka kalimat itu yang akan dia dengar dari bocah cilik di hadapannya. Mendadak lidahnya menjadi kelu. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan dia katakan untuk mejawab perkataan si anak.

Si anak menyeringai lalu menatap sang ibu yang tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya.

"Maafkan anakku. Dia memang suka bicara ngawur."

Tetsuya menggelang pelan, "Nandemonai yo, Baasan. Syo-chan, bisa katakan mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

Walaupun Tetsuya sudah bilang seperti itu namun si ibu terus membekap mulut si anak. Tak membiarkannya menyelesaikan masalah yang dia timbulkan.

Tepat di sampingnya sang saudara yang melihat hal itu hanya diam. Matanya bergulir menatap Tetsuya.

Bertepatan dengan itu suara lift berdenting. Tanda bahwa mereka sudah sampai di lantai tiga. Tak mendapati jawaban dari si anak membuat mereka segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit tersebut.

Tetap sebelum pintu tertutup si bungsu berkata, "Oni-chan. Nee-chan bermata bulan tadi adalah satu dari 1000 orang yang bisa kalian temui. Meskipun begitu sebagai sahabat, tugas Onee-chan dan Oni-chan hanya harus berada di sampingnya dan menjadi sandarannya."

.

5 menit berikutnya, Neji dan Hinata menampakkan batang hidungnya. Mereka memasuki swalayan dan mulai mencari keberadaan yang lain. Tak sulit menemukan mereka. Selain tinggi badan yang tak begitu biasa rambut mencolok mereka bisa dijadikan ciri khas.

"Apakah kalian menunggu lama?"

Merasa diajak bicara, Satsuki menengok ke belakang. Seketika wajahnya merona. Neji tepat 3 langkah di belakangnya. "T-tidak. K-kami baru saja berkeliling."

Hinata melirik 2 keranjang belanjaan yang dibawa oleh Tetsuya, Satsuki. Sedangkan Ryouta memilih menggunakan troli belanjaan. Untuk yang lain, mereka memilih mengekor di belakang Nijimura. Seperti anak bebek.

"Ada baiknya kita berpencar untuk menemukan semua yang kita butuhkan." Intruksi Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Nijimura.

Seolah paham. Nijimura memberikan kertas daftar belanjaannya.

SREK

Hinata merobek kertas itu menjadi 2 bagian. Satu dipegang olehnya. Satunya lagi diulurkan pada Neji. "Satu kelompok akan bersamaku. Dan kelompok lainnya akan bersama Neji-nii."

"Aku mau satu kelompok dengan Hinatacchi, ssu." Seru Ryouta.

Hinata melirik sekilas kertas ditangannya lalu menoleh pada Ryouta. "Kau memang akan satu kelompok denganku, Ryouta-kun. Selain itu, aku butuh Taiga-kun, Daiki-kun, Shintarou-kun dan Atsushi-kun."

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut?" Tanya Tetsuya yang merasa sebal dengan ekspresi bahagia Ryouta. Seolah wajah pemuda itu meminta ignite pass kai-nya.

"Maaf, Tetsuya-kun. Tapi bagianku adalah barang-barang yang berat. Aku khawatir kau akan kesulitan." Tutur Hinata tanpa maksud tertentu.

Berbeda dengan Daiki yang tak bisa menahan diri. Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu tertikik geli menertawakan Tetsuya. Berbanding terbalik yang lain yang menahan tawa.

Tetsuya yang memang terlalu peka mendekat perlahan-lahan pada Daiki. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Tetsuya meluncurkan tekhnik ignite pass kai pada perut Daiki. Menyebabkan pemuda itu tersungkur dan terguling-guling ke belakang dengan tak elitnya.

"Hinata-san. Aku akan berolahraga dan membentuk tubuhku. Agar kau tak menganggapku lemah." Tetsuya membalikkan badan. " Ayo Neji-san. Kita mulai mencari barang yang kita butuhkan.

"Jika kalian selesai, tunggu kami di depan rak sayuran." Ujar Nijimura.

Setelah kepergian tim Neji, Hinata membaca sekali lagi daftar belanjaan yang harus mereka cari. Baru selanjutnya dia mengarahkan pemuda-pemuda itu ke tempat tujuan.

"Kita cari minuman yang bersoda sebanyak 5 botol." Ucap Hinata memimpin rombongan.

Setibanya di rak minuman, Ryouta mendorong troli belanja tepat di depan minuman bermerk yang dia kenal.

"Kita ambil ini ya?" Sahut Ryouta menunjukkan sebuah botol pada Hinata.

"Tidak. Taruh kembali." Hinata menolak setelah melirik sekilas pada minuman yang disodorkan Ryouta.

"Kalau yang ini?" Ryouta kembali menunjukkan merk yang lain.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Yang ini?" Kembali sebuah gelengan yang didapat Ryouta atas segala saran yang dikeluarkannya.

"Kau mencari minuman seperti apa?"

Hinata diam. Tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Daiki. Dirinya juga masih mencari minuman yang dia maksud. Matanya menelusuri setiap rak minuman. Berharap menemukan apa yang dicari.

"Apakah ini yang kau maksud?" Shintarou menunjukkan sebuah merk yang tak begitu terkenal di pertelevisian namun terkenal di kalangan masyarakat.

Hinata mengamati apakah merk itu memang yang dicarinya atau bukan. Dan benar saja saat melihat bahwa aspek gizinya sesuai yang diinginkannya, Hinata mengulas senyum manis.

"Kau menemukannya di mana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ada beberapa di sebelah sana, nanodayo." Tunjuk Shintarou.

"Taiga-kun tolong bantu Daiki-kun mengambil minuman itu." Perintah Hinata yang langsung dilaksanakan tanpa bantahan. Hinata lalu mengambil botol di genggaman Shintarou dan menaruhnya di dalam troli.

"Arigatou, Shintarou-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum manis.

Shintarou membenarkan kacamata alih-alih menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Lalu berdehem guna menghilangkan kegugupan di dalam dirinya. "Aku memang tahu apa yang kau cari, nanodayo. Jadi tak perlu berterimakasih."

"Booo... Midorimacchi tsundere, ssu." Ledek Ryouta yang tadi sempat melihat rona merah mengunjungi wajah si shooter.

"Urusai."

"Jangan bertengkar. Sekarang kita cari barang selanjutnya."

Sama seperti komando dari Hinata, 5 pemuda itu melaksanakan apapun yang diperintahkan gadis itu. Walau terkadang mereka salah dalam mengambil beberapa benda. Meskipun begitu, Hinata dengan sabar menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa ada pilihan yang lebih baik.

Sesekali Ryouta membuat lelucon dengan berbagai barang. Tak ada alasan untuk mengabaikan humor Ryouta yang terdengar nyeleneh. Padahal lelucon itu biasa saja. Tetapi entah mengapa jika yang mengatakannya Ryouta itu akan terdengar lucu. Bahkan Shintarou yang selalu menjaga sikap tenangnya tak tahan jika dihadapkan dengan lelucon Ryouta.

Walau hanya sesungging senyum, namun Shintarou cukup terhibur dengannya.

Keseruan mereka ternyata diamati oleh sepasang manik yang memancarkan aura permusuhan. Orang itu merasa tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Terlihat jelas dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu, Hinata. Akan kuhancurkan sampai kau harus membunuh dirimu sendiri." Geramnya kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

"Hinatacchi, aku mau minuman kaleng." Rengek Ryouta saat mereka akan pergi ke tempat berkumpul.

Hinata menghentikan langkah untuk memandang sang model majalah. Tepat saat Hinata akan berkata sesuatu, matanya menangkap sesosok yang begitu familiar. Seseorang yang tengah menatapnya tajam dengan seringai iblis. Seseorang yang tak akan bisa Hinata lupakan.

"Hinatacchi~~~"

Pikiran Hinata kembali terpecah ketika Ryouta kembali memanggilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusulmu."

"Arigatou, ssu." Seru Ryouta bahagia. Sekejap dia berjalan cepat menuju rak minuman.

Sementara itu Hinata menaruh perhatian pada keempat pemuda yang tersisa. "Kalian pergi dulu saja. Aku akan menemani Ryouta-kun."

"Hinata-chin."

"Iya?"

"Kau tak akan bermesraan dengannya kan?"

"Tidak."

Atsushi mengangguk lambat, "Kami pergi dulu, Hinata-chin."

Hinata kemudian berjalan ke arah yang sama di mana Ryouta pergi. Tak perlu jauh-jauh untuk mencari keberadaan si model hiperaktif, karena tepat di depan mata Hinata sudah bisa menangkap sosoknya.

Ryouta tengah sibuk berjongkok untuk mengamati beberapa merk minuman isotonik. Mencari diantara banyaknya merk isotonic yang terpajang. Beberapa kali Hinata bisa melihat berulang kali Ryouta membandingkan merk satu dengan yang lain. Seolah dia belum pernah melihat mereka.

Tepat satu meter di belakang Ryouta berdiri kokoh piramida 1x1 meter yang tersusun dari kaleng minuman pereda panas dingin. Minuman yang baru-baru ini menghiasi iklan di televise. Menurut Hinata, untuk mempromosikan minuman baru tersebut, toserba ini terbilang kreatif. Karena pada dasarnya perhatian manusia akan tertarik pada hal yang unik dan tak biasa.

Decakan kagum Hinata berikan untuk siapapun yang telah memikirkan ide sejenius itu.

Hanya saja kekaguman itu dalam sekejap berganti dengan keterkejutan. Langkahnya ikut berhenti karena rasa kagetnya itu.

"Shion." Sebut Hinata tatkala melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dia perhatikan selalu mengamatinya.

Sosok gadis yang sekarang tengah berdiri pas bersebrangan dengan Ryouta. Jika Ryouta berada di depan piramida kaleng, maka di gadis berambut pirang berada di sebaliknya. Dia berdiam diri di sana sambil menatap kosong kaleng-kaleng yang tersusun rapi di hadapannya.

Jujur, Hinata sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Shion di sini. Karena seingat Hinata bahwa Shion bukanlah gadis yang menyukai tempat seperti ini. Saat masih kecil dulu, Shion selalu dikelilingi barang-barang branded. Tak sekalipun Shion mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat-tempat seperti ini.

Jadi tak heran jika Hinata begitu kaget.

Dalam keterkejutannya, Hinata melihat Shion mengulurkan tangan ke depan. Entah kenapa saat itu juga detak jantung Hinata bekerja 2 kali lipat. Darahnya memompa dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Dan Shion, seolah mengetahui kehadiran Hinata gadis itu menolehkan wajah ke samping. Mempertemukan dua manik yang hampir serupa itu. Tanpa disangka, Shion melemparkan seringai padanya. Dan kemudian bibirnya bergerak seolah mengucapkan sebuah kata.

Mata Hinata menyipit alih-alih untuk menerjemahkan apa yang dikatakan Shion.

"E…nyah."

DEG

Mengerti akan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi, Hinata segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk berlari. Fokusnya bercabang, satu mengarah pada Ryouta yang tak menyadari keadaan berbahaya. Dan satunya pada Shion yang mulai mendorong tumpukan kaleng tersebut ke arah si pemuda.

Tepat saat itu telinga Ryouta menangkap suara aneh di belakangnya. Karena penasaran, dia berniat membalikkan badan berharap mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Dan Ryouta terperanjat mana kala dia melihat tumpukan kaleng yang semula berdiri apik di belakangnya sekarang akan roboh menimpanya.

Tak sempat berpikir untuk menghindar, Ryouta memilih untuk diam di tempat dan menutup mata. Sepertinya dia sudah pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dalam hati dia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tertimpa ratusan kaleng minuman itu. Apakah menyakitkan? Mungkin hanya tergores sedikit. Paling parah mungkin ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet.

Untuk itu, Ryouta mulai menghitung mundur. Menghitung mundur atas kemalangan yang akan dia rasakan.

KLONTANG KLONTANG

"Oyama..! Bunyi apa itu?" Satsuki mengelus dadanya setelah terkesiap mendengar bunyi nyaring yang entah berasal dari mana.

Tepat di sampingnya, Tetsuya memperhatikan Satsuki dalam diam. Tidak tahu mengapa hatinya dilanda rasa khawatir. Suara kaleng jatuh tadi entah mengapa membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Paling hanya tindakan ceroboh pengunjung, nanodayo."

"Menurutmu apa suara tadi berasal dari ratusan kaleng minuman yang disusun menjadi piramida?" Daiki bertanya.

"Mungkin." Sahut Taiga sambil memainkan troli belanja yang berisi penuh barang-barang mereka.

"Pasti rasanya seperti tertimpa 4 tubuh Atsushi." Sambung Satsuki.

"Aku hanya ada satu Momochin." Ujar Atsushi dengan polos. Satsuki hanya mengulas senyum ringan, memahami kepolosan Atsushi yang setara anak TK.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkannya." Nijimura meringis membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tertimpa banyaknya kaleng seperti itu.

Sementara mereka sibuk membayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi pada si 'pengunjung malang', Neji dan Seijuurou memilih diam. Tak mau ikut campur dalam pembahasan tak mutu mereka.

Sampai manik perak Neji memergoki sosok Shion yang melintas tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Mata Neji terus mengawasi Shion. Merasa diperhatikan, Shion melirik ke samping. Tepat ke manik Neji. Dalam lirikan mata itu, Neji bisa merasakan celaan yang diarahkan untuknya. Sebelum Shion memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka sepihak.

Anehnya, baru beberapa langkah yang dia ambil Shion malah berhenti dan menoleh sepenuhnya pada Neji. Menatap sepenuhnya pada saudara pepupunya. Hanya dalam 3 detik. Sebelum Shion kembali berjalan dan menghilang dari pandangan Neji.

Namun dalam 3 detik itu, Neji mengerti apa yang dilontarkan Shion. Dan karena itu juga sekarang Neji mendadak menggiring kakinya untuk berlari dan mencari dua sosok yang sejak tadi belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Eh… Neji..! Kau mau ke mana?!" Nijimura yang seperti terikat tali dengan Neji mengikuti ke manapun Neji berlari. Nijimura hanya merasa was-was saja masalahnya adalah perubahan sikap Neji. Yang mana selama dia berteman dengan Neji, setiap kali pemuda itu seperti ini pasti sebuah pertanda buruk.

"Atsushi. Satsuki. Kalian tunggu di sini dan jaga belanjaannya." Tihtah Seijuurou sebelum mengikuti arah di mana Neji dan Nijimura menghilang. Di belakang si pemuda merah, Taiga, Daiki, Tetsuya dan Shintarou mengekor. Mereka juga ingin tahu apa penyebab perubahan tingkah Neji.

Sementara itu, Ryouta masih saja berhitung. Tapi, sudah setengah menit berlalu dirinya tak juga merasakan sakit. Malahan, yang dia rasakan adalah sepasang tangan hangat yang menelingkupi tubuhnya. Sepasang tangan yang mendekapnya erat.

Ryouta bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan itu di atas punggung dan kepala belakangnya. Dan jika tebakannya benar, maka wajahnya sekarang berada di perpotongan leher penyelamatnya.

Memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata, pandangan yang ditangkap Ryouta pertama kali adalah leher jenjang nan putih si penolong. Perlahan tapi pasti Ryouta mulai mendorong tubuh si penolong agar menjauh darinya. Berharap jika dia bisa melihat wajahnya.

Tapi, saat melihat wajah si penolong Ryouta tertegun. Niat hati ingin berterimakasih, Ryouta malah bungkam.

Nafas Ryouta seakan tersendat di tenggorokan, "H-Hinatacchi. A-apa yang—"

SET

Tangan Hinata terulur untuk mengusap kepala Ryouta. Mengusap dengan gerakan halus. Sambil tersenyum lemah, Hinata berkata lirih, "Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

TES

Setetes cairan kental jatuh menimpa pelipis Hinata, mengalir turun ke pipinya dan berhenti di sana. Warna merah di cairan itu membuat Ryouta membelalakkan mata.

"Hinata..!" Teriak Neji dari kejauhan.

Kakak dari Hinata itu berlari sekuatnya setelah menemukan keberadaan sang adik. Rasa lega yang baru saja memdatangi hatinya harus berubah menjadi rasa cemas tatkala melihat ekspresi kekagetan Ryouta.

Pun sama dengan orang-orang yang mengikutinya. Mereka juga merasa khawatir dengan keduanya. Dan kecemasaan sesaat yang Tetsuya dan Neji rasakan sebelumnya menjadi kenyataan. Memang terjadi sesuatu pada kedua orang itu.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dalam sekejap 7 pemuda itu sudah berada di samping Ryouta dan Hinata.

Seketika kecemasan Neji bertambah beberapa kali lipat saat melihat darah di pipi kiri Hinata.

"Jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi." Neji mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ryouta.

Takut-takut Ryouta membalas tatapan Neji. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Apalagi melihat Hinata yang berdarah karenanya. Sungguh membuat lidah Ryouta terasa kelu. "A-aku… a-aku…"

"Katakan saja. Kami tak akan marah." Tutur Seijuurou yang mengerti kegugupan Ryouta.

"…." Ryouta masih bungkam. Matanya kembali menatap cairan yang masih menempel di pipi putih Hinata. Sangat kelihatan kontras. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ck. Kau mulai membuatku kesal Kise." Decak Daiki yang memang tak sabaran. Salah satu tangannya menarik kerah baju Ryouta. "Katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Shintarou dan Tetsuya mencoba menghentikan tingkah seenaknya Daiki. mereka tak menyalahkan kecemasaan si pemilik kulit eksotis itu, karena baik Tetsuya maupun Shintarou juga ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Tapi mereka juga tak tega jika memaksakan kehendak pada pemuda yang sedang terguncang emosinya itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Taiga menatap ke sekitar, memperhatikan betapa berantakannya tempat ini. Banyak kaleng berserakan ke segala arah. Hanya beberapa yang masih berdiri di tempat semula, namun sebagian besar sudah berhamburan ke mana-mana.

"Shion." Gumam Hinata.

Suara lirih yang akhirnya keluar dari bibir Hinata menarik perhatian mereka. Beberapa pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benak mereka. Namun tak ada yang berani mengatakannya secara langsung.

Mata Hinata kemudian menatap lurus Neji. Untuk beberapa detik kedua kakak beradik itu saling berpandangan sebelum Hinata memilih memutuskan kontak alih-alih menatap Ryouta yang masih gemetar.

Pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Hinata bergejolak. Entah apa yang bangkit dalam dirinya namun Hinata tak suka melihat kegemetaran yang Ryouta alami. Seketika Hinata bangkit berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Hinata mengambil langkah untuk menjauhi mereka.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Neji mampu menghentikan langkah Hinata. Satu-satunya pemuda berambut panjang itu berjalan dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Hinata.

DEG

"Mengejarnya." Jawab Hinata dengan suara datar. Persis seperti seekor singa betina yang sedang marah.

"Tidak boleh." Tolak Neji.

"…" Hinata menatap tajam Neji. Seolah tak terima bantahan yang diajukan olehnya. Untuk Neji sendiri, dia tak perduli dengan tatapan yang dilemparkan Hinata padanya. Dia akan terus mencegah Hinata untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Walaupun hal itu memaksa Neji harus menggunakan cara kasar sekalipun.

"Mereka sudah khawatir. Jangan menambah kekhawatiran mereka." Bisik Neji. Tatapannya kemudian melunak saat Hinata mulai menemukan kesadarannya.

"Kita sembuhkan lukamu terlebih dahulu. Dan Ryouta…" Neji menatap pemuda pirang yang sekarang sudah bisa berdiri di samping Taiga dan Daiki. "Kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita."

"Dobe, bisa tolong selesaikan masalah ini? Aku akan membayar belanjaannya. Dan kalian, bisa obati Hinata?" Tak mau mengeruhkan suasana yang sudah membaik mereka segera mematuhi perintah Neji.

Seijuurou membantu Nijimura membereskan masalah tadi, sementara yang lain menggiring Hinata ke lobi toserba. Taiga dan Daiki menyusul setelah membeli beberapa peralatan medis untuk Hinata.

Kebosanan Atsushi dan Satsuki pecah saat melihat kedatangan Neji. Pemuda itu meminta bantuan keduanya untuk membawakan barang-barang mereka ke kasir.

Sementara itu, di lobi Shintarou dengan sigap mengobati luka di dahi Hinata. Dan beberapa luka gores di lengan Hinata. seperti seorang dokter yang professional, Shintarou dengan cekatan menutup luka-luka itu dengan plester.

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Shintarou selesai mengobati Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Hinata-san. Kumohon, setelah semua kejadian tadi jangan berbohong dan menambah kecemasan kami." Tutur Tetsuya dengan suara yang tak terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Hanya sedikit sakit di beberapa bagian. Tapi tidak parah kok. Jangan khawatir."

Daiki menekan tepat di dahi Hinata yang terluka. Spontan saja hal itu membuat si korban mendesis dalam. "Heh… tidak parah katamu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuatnya kesakitan, Aomine!" Seru Taiga marah.

"Hanya menyadarkannya agar tak lagi berbohong." Jawab Daiki santai.

Ryouta hanya terdiam. Tak berniat berbicara. Kejadian tadi sepertinya masih membekas di dalam ingatannya. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

Hinata terluka karena melindunginya.

Hinata berdarah karenanya.

' _Aku sungguh tak berguna.'_ Batin Ryouta mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ryouta-kun. Tak ada yang menyalahkanmu." Hinata memahami kegelisahan Ryouta. Dan dia tak mau sampai hal itu membuat Ryouta menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tak ingin Ryouta semakin terpuruk. Makanya, dia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Aku terluka karena keputusanku. Misalkan yang berada di sana tadi adalah Tetsuya-kun atau Atsushi-kun, aku pasti juga akan melindungi mereka. Jadi… jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

TES TES

"Hinatacchi… hiks.. hiks…"

Ryouta menangis. Dadanya kembang kempis mengeluarkan segala keresahan yang sejak tadi menggelayuti hati dan pikirannya. Air matanya tak mau berhenti keluar. Entah ini adalah air mata kesedihan atau kebahagiaan dia sendiri tak tahu.

Yang pasti dirinya merasa lega.

Dia pikir Hinata akan membencinya. Dia pikir Hinata tak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi. Dia takut. Jika Hinata tak mau berbicara dengannya lagi.

Tapi, pemikirannya salah. Hinata tak menyalahkannya. Hinata masih mau berteman dengannya.

"Huaa… Hinatacchi… bolehkah aku memelukmu lagi?"

Mendengar permintaan Ryouta, Daiki dan Taiga menolak. Shintarou dan Tetsuya menjuhkan Hinata dari jangkauan Ryouta.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mencari kesempatan di saat seperti ini." Ujar Shintarou sambil menatap tajam Ryouta.

Tak merasa takut, Ryouta malah memajang wajah polos. "Bukankah pelukan bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir?"

Tak lama setelah itu yang lain mulai datang satu per satu. Sesuai dengan dugaan Hinata, Satsuki akan histeris saat melihat seluruh tubuhnya diplester. Gadis bumble gum itu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan seputar alasan mengapa plester luka menghiasi tubuhnya. Dia menuntut penjelasan dari Hinata. Tapi dengan perintah dari Neji, Satsuki terdiam tak berani melanjutkan tuntutannya.

Dan sejak detik itu Neji meminta mereka melupakan kejadian ini.

.

Saat matahari nerada di atas kepala kegiatan belanja mereka selesai. Sebelum pamit, Nijimura mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Karena atas bantuan mereka dia merampungkan tugasnya dengan mudah dan cepat.

Pun sama dengan Neji yang ijin undur diri pada mereka. Katanya dia ingin mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat sebentar. Saat mereka mau ikut Neji melarang. Dia tak mengijinkan ada yang mengikuti mereka. Karena ancaman itulah, mereka lalu menurut.

Sepeninggal Hinata dan Neji, mereka kembali diselimuti keheningan. Tak ada yang berniat bersuara.

Mereka merasa hari ini cukup melelahkan. Padahal hari masih panjang tapi rasanya sangat meletihkan. Lagipula sudah terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

TAP

Daiki menengok ke belakang. Melihat Ryouta yang terdiam di tempat. Tanpa sadar dia ikutan berhenti untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Setelah kejadian tadi Daiki sempat khawatir dengan mental Ryouta.

"Oi. Baka. Jangan berhenti seenaknya."

Ryouta diam. Tak membalas makian Daiki. Dia hanya menatap jalan yang dipijaknya. Tangannya lalu terkepal erat. Seolah batinnya tengah berperang.

Memdengar ada keributan di belang membuat yang lain ikut menghentikan langkah masing-masing. Mereka menoleh ke belakang guna melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Seperti Daiki, perhatian mereka lalu terfokus pada Ryouta. Yang mana pemuda kuning itu terus membisu layaknya patung.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu, Ryouta?" Tanya Seijuurou yang melihat gelagat Ryouta yang seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam benaknya.

"Kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan anak kecil di dalam lift tadi?" Tanya Ryouta meski sempat dilanda keraguan kemudian dengan hati-hati memandang mereka satu per satu.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa maksudnya." Ryouta lantas menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang mulai gemetar lagi. "Satu dari seribu orang. Itu maksudnya adalah Hinata rela membahayakan dirinya untuk keselamatan kita. "

"Jangan ngawur Ryouta." Sentak Taiga. Walau dia senang dengan perkataan Ryouta namun ada rasa tak suka saat mendengar Hinata yang berani membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk mereka.

"Pertemanan kita bahkan belum ada setahun. Mana mungkin Hinata mau melakukan itu." Daiki setuju dengan pernyataan Taiga.

"KALIAN SALAH!" Untuk pertama kalinya Ryouta berani membentak Daiki ditambah dengan tatapan tajam yang dia arahkan pada idolanya itu.

Semburan amarah Ryouta membisukan mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat kemarahan Ryouta. Selama ini yang mereka lihat dari Ryouta adalah sikap kekanakannya. Tapi mereka tak menyangka jika Ryouta bisa marah karena hal sepele itu.

"Kalian tidak tahu. Saat akan tertimpa puluhan kaleng tadi… Hinata… Hinata melindungiku." Ryouta mengepalkan tangannya. Suaranya menjadi lemah. Berbanding terbalik dengan tadi.

"Dia menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk melindungiku."

"Hinata bahkan tidak berpikir jika tubuh wanita itu lebih lemah dari tubuh laki-laki. Dia tak berpikir bahwa jika aku yang tertimpa mungkin aku hanya akan tergores dan ngilu di beberapa tempat. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan itu. Hinata no Baka."

HIKS HIKS

Ryouta tak lagi bisa membendung air matanya. Setiap kali dirinya teringat kejadian tadi, rasanya ingin menangis. Melihat Hinata yang terluka karenanya asalah hal terakhir yang ingin Ryouta lihat.

Terlebih lagi jika sampai Hinata terluka. Kenapa Hinata harus melindunginya.

 _'Kenapa?'_ Batinya pilu.

"Hiks… laki-laki macam apa aku ini..!" Ryouta menjerit histeris. Jerit tangisnya mendatangkan banyak perhatian dari orang-orang. Beberapa orang berhenti hanya sekedar menonton dan ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Saat mereka mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang sedang menangis histeris itu adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Mereka mulai bergossip. Bisik-bisik terdengar sampai ke telinga Ryouta. Namun dia tak hiraukan.

Dia tidak perduli jika mereka menjelekkan dirinya. Hanya saja saat mendengar ada yang menuduh sahabat-sahabatnya telah menyakitinya Ryouta geram. Marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa teman-temannya harus ikut dijelekkan karena kesalahannya?

Akibatnya, Ryouta seketika berhenti menangis. Dengan kasar dia mengusap air matanya. Hingga menyisakan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Khas seperti orang yang menangis semalam suntuk.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang tak berguna. Maaf."

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Setelah berketa seperti itu Ryouta langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka. Ryouta kabur karena tak mau membuat orang-orang berpikiran buruk pada teman-temannya. Tidak lagi.

Daiki yang benci dengan hal-hal rumit menjadi jengkel sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dan lagi, kenapa orang-orang ini masih berkumpul di sini? Apa mereka tak ada kerjaan lain?

"Apa lihat-lihat? Bubar sana..!" Bentak Daiki. Mengindahkan perintah dari pemuda eksotis itu, orang-orang mulai bubar. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Daiki mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tanda bahwa emosinya berada di level tinggi.

"Daiki. Setelah ini menjaulah dari barang pecah belah. Jangan membuat kamarmu menjadi tempat sampah, nanodayo." Shintarou lalu membetualkan letak kacamatanya, "Jika tidak, akan kuberitahu Ibumu di mana saja tempatmu menyembunyikan majalah Hirokita Mai."

"Apapun yang terjadi, nanti sore kalian harus hadir di pesta Karasuma-sensei. Tidak sopan jika kita tidak hadir di pestanya setelah kita menerima undangan." Tambah Seijuurou.

.

Setelah belanja, Neji mengajak Hinata ke taman yang sama saat menemui teman-teman yang lain. Dan sejak tiba sampai sekarang Neji belum mengatakan apapun. Dia malah menyaksikan anak-anak SD dan TK yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan kita pulang saja." Putus Hinata yang tak tahan dengan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"Hei.. Hinata." Neji menatap lurus manik Hinata. Suara datar Neji terasa aneh di telinga Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Jangan bangkitkan dia lagi." Ujar Neji masih menatap datar Hinata.

Sedangkan Hinata terperangah kaget. Mata polosnya menatap Neji. Hanya saja, kali ini tanpa cahaya kehidupan yang terpancar di dalamnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian."

DEG

Tanpa sadar, mata Neji berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturannya. Neji menutup matanya lalu menarik napas panjang. Tangannya terkepal erat. Sungguh berat untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tapi Neji harus melakukannya. Harus. Karena ini dia lakukan demi adiknya. Agar kehidupan Hinata kembali normal.

"Tidak boleh. Pokoknya jangan pernah keluar lagi. Mengerti?!" Bentak Neji.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Namun kediaman Nijimura sudah terlihat ramai. Beberapa undangan telah hadir di pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Karena tema pestanya adalah _garden party_ , orang-orang menggunakan pakaian santai.

Tepat di bangku taman keluarga Nijimura, terdapat sosok Ryouta yang menatap murung gelas sodanya yang tinggal setengah. Dalam kesunyian yang dia ciptakan, Ryouta sibuk memikirkan banyak hal. Termasuk kejadian siang tadi. Saat dia berani membentak teman-temannya.

Bahkan disaat itu dia tak memikirkan apakah Seijuurou akan marah padanya atau tidak. Atau mungkin mereka akan membencinya karena hal tadi. Ryouta dilema. Dia ingin minta maaf, tapi ragu apakah mereka akan memaafkannya atau tidak.

"Boro-boro dimaafkan, mungkin sebelum aku meminta maaf Akashicchi akan membunuhku dengan guntingnya, ssu." Ryouta mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan permintaanmu itu, Ryouta." Sahut sebuah suara yang familiar dari belakang Ryouta.

Takut-takut Ryouta membalikkan badan guna menatap siapa yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Saat dia berbali, dirinya harus berhadapan dengan 7 sahabatnya yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Hal ini membuatnya gelagapan. Dia belum tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Otaknya serasa _blank_.

"A-ano…" Ryouta menatap ke lain arah. Tak berani menatap wajah mereka. Merasa malu mungkin. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentak kalian. Saat itu aku hanya kesal saja. Maafkan aku."

Daiki menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ragu-ragu dia menatap Ryouta. "Aku… sepertinya sudah berlebihan tadi. Maaf."

"Aku juga. Maafkan aku, Kise." Sambung Taiga yang menampilkan senyum kecilnya.

"Dan untukmu, Ryouta. Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu lagi." Ujar Seijuurou menatap lurus Ryouta.

"Hn. Kau itu berguna bagi kami." Shintarou meperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain, "Bukan berarti aku memujimu, nanodayo."

"Kisechin memang berguna. Berguna untuk menghibur kami dengan tingkah konyolnya." Sahut Atsushi sambil memakan takoyaki buatan Nyonya Nijimura.

"Bisa dibilang Kise-kun itu seperti badut." Ujar Tetsuya membenarkan penyataan Atsushi.

"Kichan memang seperti badut." Tambah Satsuki dengan senyum cerianya.

"Minna—"

"Benar juga. Tingkah konyol Ryouta kan memang seperti badut." Sela Daiki memotong kalimat Ryouta.

"Bodoh tapi menghibur." Timpal Taiga.

"Minna. Kalian kejam, ssu~~"

Tawa kembali hadir diantara mereka. Kepolosan Atsushi memang berhasil memancing sebuah pembicaraan yang membuat mereka semakin memojokkan Ryouta. Apalagi fakta bahwa Ryouta itu adalah sosok yang paling mudah dibully.

Di samping itu melihat wajah merajuk Ryouta menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka. Meskipun begitu, mereka tahu bahwa Ryouta itu penting untuk mereka. Dan itu kenyataannya.

.

Pesta yang digelar keluarga Nijimura berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak tamu yang bersenang-senang dengan pengaturan acara pesta yang mereka buat. Apalagi jika mereka bisa melihat kekonyolan seorang model muda yang dibuat bingung dalam game memukul semangka dengan tongkat _base ball_.

Di saat itu, Daiki benar-benar harus bersabar untuk menghadapi kebodohan Ryouta. Pasalnya pemuda itu dengan seenaknya mengayunkan tongkat base ball ke segala arah. Padahal dirinya sudah jelas menginteruksikan di mana letak semangka itu berada. Tapi si rambut kuning itu memang dasarnya susah mengerti hingga Daiki menghentikan permainan itu secara sepihak dan menggantikan posisi Ryouta dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan saat dirinya yang berjaga, tak butuh waktu lama semangkapun akhirnya terpecah dengan ukuran tak menentu.

"Begitu saja tidak bisa. Payah."

"Urusai, ssu."

Permainan berlanjut. Beberapa permainan asyik kembali dimainkan oleh para anak muda. Sementara yang tua memilih duduk bergerombol membicarakan rencana-rencana yang akan dilakukan untuk menghabiskan musim panas. Seperti berkemah, memancing, _hiking_ dan yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya Nyonya Nijimura menghentikan permainan mereka untuk memberitahukan bahwa sudah saatnya mereka makan malam. Dengan bantuan Neji dan Hinata, keluarga Nijimura menyajikan makanan di meja besar yang ada di taman samping. Mereka menata peralatan makan sesuai dengan banyaknya tamu undangan.

Baru setelah itu Hinata duduk bersama teman-temannya. Dalam kesempatan ini, berbagai cerita lucu berhamburan menemani kegiatan makan mereka. Entah itu cerita tentang kenangan mereka atau hal-hal yang dialami oleh orang lain yang mereka lihat.

Suara tawa menghiasi udara malam. Sungguh hal yang menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan musim panas bersama banyak orang. Apalagi jika bersama keluarga. Pasti menyenangkan.

' _Seandainya ayah di sini.'_ Batin Hinata menatap sendu makanannya.

Usai makan, maka sudah waktunya pada puncak acara. Nijimura meminta tolong GoM untuk mengambil petasan yang disimpan di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Satsuki dimintai tolong Nyonya Nijimura untuk membantunya membereskan peralatan makan.

Hinata dan Neji memilih menata tempat yang nantinya akan dijadikan ruang bermain petasan. Kedua kakak beradik itu dengan hati-hati dan cermat memperkirakan jarak aman untuk memainkan petasan. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mendapat bahaya saat mereka bermain petasan.

Di sela pekerjaan mereka, Neji menatap Hinata yang selesai menyingkirkan bangku taman agar sedikit ke tepi.

"Hinata." Panggil Neji lirih.

"Hn?" Hinata berbalik guna menatap wajah Neji yang tampak sendu.

"Maafkan aku." Neji menunduk. Merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang terjadi di taman tadi. Walau tadi dia sudah meminta maaf, tapi rasa bersalah masih menggelayuti hatinya. Rasanya Neji belum puas jika belum mengucapkan permintaan maaf sekali lagi.

"Tadi aku hanya takut. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Setelah seseorang merenggut dia dari kita, aku jadi benar-benar takut, Hinata." Neji mengepalkan tangannya. Masih menatap tanah. Seakan-akan tanah yang dia pijak lebih menarik dari hal lain.

"Neji-nii." Panggil Hinata yang membuat Neji seketika mendongak. Gadis itu menatap hangat sang Kakak. "Kami menyayangi kalian."

"Hinata aku berjanji. Aku akan melindungi kalian. Dan kita akan selalu bersama." Tutur Neji menatap mata besar Hinata.

Hinata menganggum senang, " _Haik_. Kita akan selalu bersama."

Neji lalu duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di tepi taman. "Ne.. Hinata. Apa kau bahagia bersama mereka?"

"Um." Hinata mengangguk. Lalu ikut mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Neji.

Keduanya mendongak ke atas menatap indahnya langit tak berawan. Tampak begitu jernih. Ratusan bintang terlihat lebih jelas dari biasanya. Inilah kelebihan musim panas. Di saat-saat seperti inilah mereka bisa sering menatap gemerlap bintang di atas sana.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka direnggut dariku."

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Hinata. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan kebenaranmu."

"Aku tahu." Hinata menatap sang kakak dengan penuh keyakinan diri, "Aku akan menerima apapun yang menjadi keputusan mereka."

Sejenak mereka menikmati kesunyian yang disuguhkan alam. Membiarkan suara alam mengisi gendang pendengaran. Rasanya damai. Entah kapan terakhir kali mereka merasakan perasaan damai seperti ini. Untuk kali ini mereka akan membiarkannya walau sebentar. Membiarkan kesunyian menang atas mereka. Biarkan mereka hanyut dalam kedamaian sesaat. Karena mereka tak tahu kapan lagi bisa merasa setenang ini.

Terbuai akan keindahan alam, mereka tak menyadari kedatangan beberapa orang yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Dan orang-orang itupun tak tahu bahwa kedua saudara itu sedang berada dalam pembicaraan pribadi. Yang mana pembicaraan itu tidak akan dibicarakan secara gamblang dihadapan mereka.

Hanya saja, saat nama mereka disebut secara bersama-sama mereka berhenti berjalan. Memilih diam dan ingin mendengarkan apa yang kedua Hyuuga itu bicarakan tentang mereka.

"Niisan. Aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai bagian penting dariku. Karenanya aku… pasti akan melindungi mereka." Tutur Hinata yang mana membuat Neji mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut penuh pengertian.

Sementara Hinata memilih kembali memandang jutaan bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Di atas sana, bintang-bintang itu mulai terlihat kabur di mata Hinata. Dan dalam sekejab berubah menjadi layar kilas balik kenangan dan momen saat dirinya bersama teman-temannya.

"Punggung Tetsuya-kun yang senantiasa mendorong kami dengan senyum ramah. Tatapan tegas Seijuurou-kun yang selalu mengawasi semuanya. Perhatian Shintarou-kun yang terkesan malu-malu." Hinata mengukir senyum lucu di wajah saat mendeskripsikan setiap anggota tim basket.

"Ekspresi serius Atsushi-kun juga. Meski terlihat main-main namun sebenarnya menyanyangi kami lebih dari apapun. Lalu langkah kuat Ryouta-kun yang ramah, jujur dan murni meski sering membuat masalah." Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat mengingat tingkah konyol Ryouta seperti pemuda itu tak kehabisan akal untuk berlaku lucu dihadapan mereka. Walau kadang sering kena marah Seijuurou dan yang lain.

"Sifat keibuan yang dimilik Satsuki-chan. Walau sedikit cerewet Satsuki-chan selalu tahu apa yang kami butuhkan."

"Awalnya aku takut dengan Daiki-kun. Tapi seiring waktu aku tahu bahwa dia adalah sosok yang bisa diandalkan. Meskipun dia cukup keras kepala." Hinata terkekeh saat mengatakan itu. Walau terdengar mustahil, namun Hinata memang mengakui bahwa Daiki memang bisa diandalkan di saat genting.

"Dan juga pada kerja keras Taiga-kun. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Taiga-kun selalu berusaha mencapai level yang sama seperti yang lain." Untuk hal ini, Hinata teringat saat mereka belajar bersama untuk menghadapi Ujian tahunan Teiko. Saat itu Taiga benar-benar belajar dengan tekun. Bahkan disetiap kesempatan dia meminta Hinata untuk mengajarinya.

"Ikatan persahabatan yang kami buat adalah hal yang tak ternilai. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun merusak hubungan ini."

Senyum hangat terpasang di wajah Neji. "Kau menyayangi mereka?"

"Aku rela menunggu waktu yang lama hanya untuk mendapat sahabat seperti mereka." Terang Hinata membalas senyum Neji dengan senyuman lebar.

HIKS HIKS

"Eh?" Dua saudara itu menoleh ke belakang. Tak disangka mata mereka langsung bertemu pandang dengan banyak pasang mata yang juga sedang menatap mereka. Ada yang memasang air muka malu, terharu, senang, bahkan ada yang menangis saking bahagianya.

"Hinatacchi. Aku juga menyayangimu, ssu." Ryouta langsung berlari ingin memeluk Hinata, namun dihalangi Neji.

"Mau apa?"

Ryouta menarik ujung bibirnya gugup, "Iie. A-aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, ssu."

Atsushi meletakkan petasan di atas tanah. Kemudian menatap Hinata dengan senyum lebar, "Hinata-chin, daisuki ne."

GREB

Pelukan hangat Satsuki berikan secara percuma untuk Hinata. Mendengar pujian yang diberikan Hinata adalah hal yang menggembirakan untuknya. "Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata-chan begitu memperhatikan kami."

"Terimakasih telah memujiku, nanodayo. Tapi—"

"Bukan berarti aku tersanjung atas itu." Lanjut Daiki yang merasa jengah atas ke-tsundere-an yang dimiliki Shintarou. "Tsk. Katakan saja bahwa kau memang suka dipuji seperti itu oleh Hinata. Tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu. Lagipula kalaupun kau mengelak, kami tetap tahu bahwa kau memang senang."

Shintarou memalingkan wajah. Tak bisa melawan perkataan Daiki yang memang benar.

"Well Hinata, aku memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Ujar Daiki sambil tersenyum senang.

"Mungkin aku memang seorang pekerja keras. Tapi tanpa dorongan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Terimakasih telah membantuku saat itu." Tukas Taiga juga mengemban senyum simpul disertai rona merah di pipi tan-nya.

"Hinata-san, aku tidak sekuat itu. Aku sepenuhnya seperti yang lain." Sahut Tetsuya yang merasa pernyataan Hinata terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Padahal seingatnya, dia adalah orang pasif yang ikut apa yang menurutnya benar.

Seijuurou menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan pelan, "Untuk hal mengawasi itu memang sudah tugasku, Hinata. Terimakasih."

Neji tersenyum puas atas pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tak perlu meragukan ikatan persahabatan mereka. Karena Neji yakin, tanpa dipaksa mereka akan saling melindungi dan menjaga. Tak ada suatu masalah yang bisa menghancurkan ikatan yang sudah mereka buat.

Sekali lagi, Neji merasa senang. Adiknya berhasil menemukan sahabat yang bisa dipercaya seperti mereka. Sepertinya keputusan untuk menyetujui kepindahan Hinata ke Teiko adalah hal benar.

Seakan tak mau mengganggu kegiatan mereka, Neji berniat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia akan memberitahu pada Nyonya Nijimura bahwa mereka bisa mulai menyalakan petasan. Tapi, sebelum itu tepat di persimpangan jalan menuju ruang tamu Nijimura mencegat Neji.

Dia menatap Neji dengan serius.

Seakan mengerti tatapan dari Nijimura, Neji menghela napas panjang lalu bertanya, "Mau bicara apa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan kebenaranmu'_?"

Neji terkejut. Apakah Nijimura berada di sana saat dia mengatakan hal itu? Meskipun Nijimura berada di sekitarnya, seharusnya pemuda itu tak bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan Hinata. Soalnya Neji berhati-hati jika menyangkut rahasia keluarganya.

Akan tetapi, karena Nijimura sudah terlanjur mendengar, Neji tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjelaskan pada sang sahabat.

"Kejadian saat di swalayan tadi, apakah kau menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal?" Tanya Neji dengan suara sama lirihnya. Yang mana hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya dan pemuda dihadapannya saja.

Nijimura mengangguk membenarkan. Dia memang melihat beberapa kejanggalan dalam kecelakaan yang menimpa Hinata. "Aku memang tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, tapi Hinata tak seceroboh itu untuk menabrak tumpukan kaleng. Dan juga…"

"Ekspresi terkejutmu setelah melarang Hinata mengejar seseorang bernama Shion. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan kenapa kau harus terkejut melihat wajah Hinata seolah kau memandang seorang monster." Lanjut Nijimura menceritakan kejanggalan yang dia rasakan saat itu.

Neji mengangguk. Apa yang diucapkan Nijimura memang benar. Memang harus ada suatu alasan mengapa dia melakukan suatu hal. Dan memang ada alasan kenapa dia terkejut sesaat setelah melarang Hinata saat itu.

Hanya saja, sebelum mengatakan hal itu pada Nijimura, Neji menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Apakah dia harus membeberkan rahasia keluarganya pada seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara? Atau dia harus menyembunyikan hal itu dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung?

Neji sadar bahwa Nijimura juga menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya. Bahkan sepengetahuannya, keluarga Nijimura sudah menganggap mereka berdua seperti anak-anak mereka sendiri.

Bukankah ini cukup untuk memastikan dirinya bahwa Nijimura tak akan menyebarkan rahasia adiknya? Kalaupun dia berani menyebarkannya, tak ada yang akan mempercayainya.

Jadi sudah diputuskan, Neji akan memberitahu Nijimura. Secuil rahasia yang dia coba sembunyikan sejak lama.

"Aku mengatakan ini karena percaya padamu, Shuzou."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Neji, Nijimura menyadari bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Neji kali ini bukanlah hal main-main. Neji yang jarang dan hampir tak pernah memanggil namanya dan lebih suka memanggilnya 'Dobe', ketika pemuda itu menyebut namanya sudah pasti adalah Neji sedang serius.

Dan Nijimura cukup bisa membaca situasi untuk tak menggoda Neji. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu membalas tatapan Neji dengan kebulatan tekadnya.

Neji menarik napas panjang lalu melepaskannya lewat mulut perlahan. Berhati-hati saat mengucapkan kalimat yang menurutnya terlarang bagi orang luar.

"Hinata... memiliki dua kepribadian."

 **TBC**

Sudah berapa bulan nih hiatusnya. Seira sempat nggak ngitung *plak*

Tapi sungguh, setiap mau update cerita oneshoot yang lain, Seira pasti keinget Nanairo no Compass. Padahal kerangkanya udah ada, tinggal nambahin paragraph sama percakapannya. Tapi…. 98% hasilnya malah melenceng dari kerangka cerita.

Karena itu *senyum lebar* Seira milih buat nyelesaiin request kalian dulu. Soalnya udah 3 chapter yang melenceng dari rencana. Dan itu membuat Seira berpikir, cerita ini alurnya masuk akal nggak sih? Atau kelihatan nyeleneh? Akibatnya, Seira jadi galau sendiri *pundung dipojokan*

But, dalam kegalauan Seira, Seira tahu kok kalau kalian sangat menunggu kelanjutan Nanairo no compass. Makanya, mengesampingkan kegundahan hati Seira, terciptalah chapter 12 ini. Yang mana Seira sangat berharap nggak akan membuat kalian kecewa *winks*

Karena kepuasan kalian adalah hal yang sangat penting untuk Seira. Makanya, Seira tak mau membuat kalian kecewa jika cerita ini semakin hari malah semakin membosankan.

Oleh karena itu Seira sangat butuh Review dari kalian ~~

Thanks a lot for likes, favs and reviews kalian di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.

Special thanks to =

Onxy Dark Blue, Akina Yumi, Ayu493n Birubiru-chan, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, Keycchi, Novita610, Xero Claudiu's, Zulfa Novita, lizadz, ameyukio2, hatakerohim97, hinata127, , mouluchifer666, naruhina03, nyonya uchiha, oortaka, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, shiroi tensi, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, yudarockline1995, Gagaganbatte, NazRif99, Reza Mizuki, Shyoul Lava, mitha1303, ranmiablue, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, wysan, yudarockline1995, hime-chan1204, Hinata00, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Shiroi Tensi, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Yulia, Rueby Nadana, cepihime, flor, sunaga, sasihina, love dan chepihina. Serta pembaca lain yang belum disebutkan *winks*

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	13. Gadis yang Dicium Kegelapan dan Cahaya

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo no Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Jangan menyentuhnya**_

 _ **Jika tersentuh, kau akan terbakar**_

.

RnR

.

"Bawa barang-barang yang perlu saja Hinata." Tegur Neji tatkala manik bulannya memperhatikan kekacauan di kamar Hinata. Seolah tadi ada badai yang menyapa kamarnya. Belasan baju, celana, dan rok berhamburan di atas lantai.

Tak perlu berpikir keras, pridogy Hyuuga itu tahu bahwa sang adik berniat memasukkan seluruh pakaian itu ke dalam koper. Andai koper itu dapat berbicara, Neji yakin dia akan mendengar benda itu menjerit dan mengeluh karena dipaksa membawa barang-barang diluar kapasitas.

HAH

Neji heran, benarkah gadis dihadapannya ini adalah adiknya yang diberi gelar sebagai murid kehormatan Teiko Akademi?

Bolehkah kali ini dia meragukan pernyataan itu?

Neji tahu Hinata jenius. Tapi, tingkahnya ini tak ubah layaknya gadis kecil yang pertama kali diajak kemah. Bukan gadis dengan IQ 210.

Kejeniusan yang hampir menyerupai pemuda dari keluarga Nara yang IQ-nya mencapai 240 point. Sama seperti dirinya.

Napas frustasi keluar dadi celah bibir Neji. Kemudian dengan hati-hati ia melangkah mendekati Hinata. Berharap tidak akan menginjak salah satu pakaian adiknya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak akan mentolerir orang yang menginjak pakaiannya. Meski kaki orang itu bersih sekalipun.

Hinata begitu menghargai pakaian. Karena sebagian dari mereka adalah hadiah-hadiah dari keluarganya.

Neji misalnya. Dia pernah menjadi korban amukan Hinata.

Hanya karena ingin mengusir laba-laba kecil yang hinggap di puncak kepala Hinata. Neji malah harus menerima pukulan dan jambakan oleh Hinata. Padahal dia tidak sengaja menginjak pakaian-pakaian yang sedang Hinata lipat.

Bahkan Hiashi tidak mampu menghentikan pertikaian antar saudara itu. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu hanya meringis melihat rambut Neji rontok karena jambakan super Hinata.

Mungkin rambut Neji tak akan sepanjang sekarang andai saja saat itu Neji tak mengatakan bahwa ada laba-laba di kepala Hinata.

Neji selalu berhasil dibuat tertawa setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Bagamaina Hinata yang marah tiba-tiba berubah manja. Bagaimana kemarahan Hinata tiba-tiba luruh karena penjelasan darinya.

Namun hal yang tak akan bisa dia lupakan adalah bagaimana cara Hinata 'menghukum' laba-laba itu.

Rahang Neji seketika menegang setiap kali teringat kejadian itu. Saat dimana Hinata memperlihatkan sisi lain dirinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Flashba**_ _ **ck On ::::**_

 _ **.**_

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang gadis berusia 7 tahun mengambil langkah tenang ke pintu keluar. Tak seperti biasanya, gadis belia bermahkota indigo itu kali ini tampak jelas memperlihatkan gurat kemarahan pada wajah cantiknya. Mata yang setiap harinya menatap penuh kasih sayang dan kelemah-lembutan berubah menjadi tatapan bak elang yang siap mengoyak mangsa.

Hal yang paliang aneh dan mustahil terlihat pada Hinata adalah gadis itu menyeringai. Layaknya Shinigami yang menemukan seseorang untuk dicabut nyawanya.

GREB

"Hinata, kau kenapa?"

Neji tidak buta. Matanya masih berfungsi sempurna. Dan dia menyadari bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Hinata berubah-ubah. Ekspresi yang selama ini tak akan dia kira bisa adiknya tampilkan.

Apalagi seringai itu. Sejak kapan Hinata bisa menciptakan seringai semenakutkan itu? Bahkan jika diperbolehkan, Neji akan memilih seringai Hinata lebih mengerikan daripada hukuman sang Tetua Klan Hyuuga.

Gadis kecil yang sedang dia genggam pergelangan tangannya itu sama sekali tak menatapnya. Malahan Hinata menaruh perhatian lebih pada cengkraman ditangannya.

Hinata diam.

Mengamati sejenak tangan Neji yang tengah mencekalnya. Tepat di tangan dia mencengkeram serangga berkaki 8 itu.

Selanjutnya, Neji dibuat terheran-heran dengan sikap Hinata. Tangan Hinata yang bebas terangkat dan mendarat di salah satu pipi Neji. Menyentuhnya dengan ringan layaknya kapas.

Dalam kebingungannya, Neji mendapati dua manik biru tengah menatapnya. Mata Hinata yang seharusnya lavender kali ini terlihat biru.

Bukan biru langit.

Neji yakin mata Hinata bukan sewarna langit tanpa awan.

Tapi lebih terang dari itu.

Lebih seperti warna kilat.

Selama Neji tenggelam dalam manik bercahaya itu, Hinata dengan mudah dapat melepaskan cengkraman pemuda itu. Lantas sebuah senyum kekanakan tergambar bebas di wajah mungilnya.

"Kau memang tampan seperti yang Hinata bilang." Suara riang meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

Syaraf Neji seketika berdesir. Suaranya memang seperti Hinata. Tapi telinga Neji tahu bahwa ada yang berbeda saat kalimat itu terucap. Seperti bukan Hinatanya.

Namun sebelum Neji ingin mengutarakan rasa penasarannya, Hinata lebih dulu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Diiringi gendang telinganya menangkap lantunan lagu.

Senandung gembira dari bibir Hinata.

Mata bulan itu mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata. Tak sekalipun Neji melepaskan pandang dari Hinata. Matanya terus mengamati Hinata. Seakan CCTV yang mengontrol setiap pergerakan setiap orang di dalam zonanya.

Dan setelah Hinata berhasil keluar rumah, gadis belia itu membuka genggaman tangan yang dia gunakan untuk memenjara si laba-laba. Masih dengan senyum riangnya Hinata menatap penuh serangga kecil itu.

Sebagai hewan yang memiliki insting tajam, laba-laba itu tampak menggeliat di dalam genggamannya. Seolah-olah dia ingin melarikan diri. Namun tidak mampu karena Hinata tak akan mudah melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi... kau harus mati." Sedetik kemudian, Hinata menarik ke delapan kaki laba-laba itu berlawanan arah.

SRET

Hingga dalam sekejap, si serangga malang itu tak lagi memiliki 8 kaki utuh. Karena setiap kakinya sudah dicabut Hinata.

Kemudian mata Hinata terarah ke dalam ruangan. Menatap lurus manik Neji. Sebelum berikutnya dia kembali menatap si serangga.

Mata biru bercahaya itu kali ini benar-benar tampak lebih berainar.

Perubahan itu juga dilihat oleh Neji. Detik-detik dimana mata Hinata berganti warna lebih terang. Dan kali ini diikuti sistem syarafnya yang mendadak bergetar.

Takut.

Neji untuk pertama kali merasa takut pada Hinata.

Mata terang itu. Entah mengapa menyembunyikan rahasia yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Layaknya seekor hamster yang berhadapan dengan seekor raja hutan.

Dia ingin-teramat ingin-menjauh dan melupakan apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan. Namun, sebuah tangan besar mencegahnya. Menahannya agar tetap melihat hal itu sampai tuntas.

"Jangan menghindar. Adalah kewajibanmu untuk mengetahui kebenaran ini."

Neji menoleh pada suara berintonasi tegas itu. Hiashi. Tepat di belakangnya, tak sekalipun menatapnya. Melainkan mengawasi Hinata. Sama seperti dirinya tadi.

Dan selanjutnya, seperti yang diperkirakan Hiashi nanum tak diduga Neji adalah saat Hinata menjatuhkan sang laba-laba sambil berkata dengan lepas.

"Kau akan mati. Itu pasti." Hinata kemudian berjongkok dan melihat serangga mungil itu menggeliat.

Matanya tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun. Seolah yang dipandangnya bukanlah hal penting.

"Hanya saja..." Senyum Hinata terkembang di wajah mungilnya. Bahkan mata besarnya ikut menyipit saat dia tersenyum.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersiksa lalu mati daripada melihatmu langsung mati."

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Flashback Off ::::**_

 _ **.**_

"Mau Training camp berapa hari?" Tanya Neji setelah dirinya berhasil melewati berlembar-lembar pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Rasanya seperti melewati rintangan di Ninja Warior. Ini cukup membuatnya menguras tenaga.

"Teppei-sensei bilang Training camp-nya selama seminggu." Nafas berat terdengar dari bibirnya. Dengan wajah tertekuk Hinata memilih senderan di badan ranjang dan menutup kedua mata dengan lengan kanannya.

Hinata merasa lelah dan bingung.

Memilih baju adalah hal tersulit yang harus dia lakukan. Dia menyukai seluruh pakaiannya. Kenapa dia harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka? Tak bisakah dia membawa seluruh pakaiannya?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aneh rasanya kalau dia membawa banyak koper hanya untuk Training Camp.

"Aku menyerah. Bantu aku, Niisan." Rengek Hinata. Gadis itu akhirnya menyerah. Bertarung dengan ambisinya sendiri benar-benar merepotkan.

Lagipula, Neji memang selalu bisa dia andalkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dirinya bingung harus melakukan apa.

Ibaratnya, Neji itu layaknya kartu hint ketika dia sedang bermain.

Sementara bagi Neji, permintaan Hinata tak ubahnya sebuah perintah yang wajib dan harus dia penuhi.

Bukan karena takut melihat perubahan Hinata seperti dulu lagi. Tapi karena Neji tak mau membuat Hinata bersedih karena dirinya tak mau membantu permasalahannya.

Lagipula, sejauh ini Hinata tak pernah meminta hal aneh-aneh padanya. Peekara paling jauh dan berat yang Hinata tugaskan pada Neji adalah saat gadis itu meminta dibelikan pembalut di supermarket. Di mana kala itu mereka sedang sendiri di rumah. Ketika Hiashi sibuk bekerja di luar kota.

Saat itu Neji menekan rasa malunya dalam-dalam waktu telinganya mendengar beberapa ibu-ibu menduga-duga sambil cekikikan mengapa pemuda 19 tahun itu membeli pembalut.

Rasa-rasanya saat itu Neji ingin sekali membentak mereka. Dan meinta mereka untuk berhenti menertawakannya. Namun sekali lagi, untuk Hinata Neji rela harus menanggung malu.

Karena dia tahu, Hinata bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan dia yakin Hinata bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari apa yang dia lakukan untuk adik kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Karena ini musim panas, bagaimana dengan baju lengan pendek atau baju tanpa lengan?"

Kali ini Hinata memangku kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Sembari meletakkan dagunya di sana. Mendengar sang kakak mulai menyarankan beberapa hal, fokus Hinata kembali terbentuk.

Hinata kemudian mengangguk demi merespon pendapat Neji. Dia setuju masukan dari Neji. Toh dia memang tak terlalu suka hal ribet.

Menerima persetujuan dari Hinata, segera Neji membongkar seluruh pakaian yang tadinya berada memenuhi koper. Hingga benda itu kembali kosong.

Dan sekarang, Neji siap menata apa-apa saja yang harus dibawa Hinata selama Training Camp nanti. Mata Neji kemudian menangkap beberapa lembar pakaian tanpa lengan yang dimiliki Hinata. Untuk selanjutnya dia ajukan pada Hinata untuk memilih beberapa yang disukainya.

Dan seperti dugaan Neji, akan cukup memakan waktu jika membiarkan Hinata memilih satu diantara beberapa bajunya. Sebab, sejak dulu Hinata memang terkenal di keluarganya sebagai gadis yang tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri dalam memilih pakaian.

Ibunya saja mengakui bahwa Hinata bisa berada lebih dari 1 jam di dalam toko pakaian hanya untuk memilih salah satu pakaian yang modelnya sama namun warnanya berbeda.

Saat itu Neji sampai dibuat mengeluh karena haris berdiri berjam-jam lamanya untuk melihat Hinata memutuskan pakaian mana yang harus dibeli.

' _Apakah setiap gadis selalu seperti ini?_ _Melelahkan._ _'_ Batin Neji terdengar frustasi.

Dirinya selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah semua perempuan selalu membuat hal sederhana menjadi rumit? Bahkan untuk memilih pakaian saja mereka butuh waktu berjam-jam.

Karena hal inilah Neji malas berhubungan dengan kaum Hawa. Menurutnya mereka merepotkan. Ditambah dirinya yang juga tak begitu penyabar. Rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah jika harus berhadapan dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan.

Oleh karenanya, selama ini dia sangat meminimalisir kemungkinan berbicara dan bersinggungan dengan perempuan. Dia malas diseret dalam kehidupan penuh drama mereka.

Namun tentu saja Hinata adalah pengecualian. Karena setelah Kaasan, perempuan yang menjadi prioritas keduanya adalah Hinata.

Bagaimanapun sikap dan tingkah Hinata yang kadang membuatnya pusing dan jengkel, kendati demikian Neji akan selalu siap menyediakan bahu untuk tempat Hinata bersandar. Dan selama ayahnya belum ada di antara mereka, Neji selalu menjadikan pelukannya sebagai rumah bagi Hinata.

Memikirkan apa yang baru saja terbersit di kepalanya membuat Neji mengulas sedikit senyum simpul. Pemuda itu lantas menatap sayang pada Hinata yang belum juga memutuskan apa yang akan dibawanya.

Spontan tangan kanannya bergerak. Terangkat untuk sekedar mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Membelainya penuh kasih sayang. Sekaligus menghantarkan rasa nyaman yang beberapa bulan terakhir tak bisa dia berikan pada Hinata.

Hinata melempar tatapan pada Neji. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat dia tidak menemukan alasan kenapa Neji mengusap kepalanya.

" _Nande_?"

"Jangan seserius itu atau aku tidak ingin kau keriput lebih cepat." Kata-kata Neji yang dipenuhi nada humor tak membuat Hinata tertawa. Malahan Hinata yakin bahwa ada persimpangan yang tercetak di dahinya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kesal.

Keriput?

Yang benar saja. Umurnya baru akan menginjak 17 tahun. Diatidak boleh keriput secepat itu.

Lantas Hinata bergerak mendekati Neji. Tangannya terangkat dan langsung mendekap pipi Neji. Karena ejekan dari sang kakak yang menyebalkan, gadisitu menghadiahi Neji dengan sebuah cubitan hangat di kedua pipi Neji.

Tawa renyah keluar dari bibir Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu bukannya merasa sakit, tapi dia malah geli melihat sikap Hinata yang sudah lama tak dia jumpai.

"Niisan benar-benar menyebalkan." Gemas Hinata yang dibuat bertanya-tanya, apakah cubitannya segitu lemah sampai kakanya bisa tertawa lepas?

"Hei Hinata. Akan kubuat pipimu semakin besar dengan cubitanku."

Pernyataan Neji membuat Hinata seketika melepas aksinya. Alih-alih menutup pipinya agar tangan Nei tak bisa menyentuhnya. Namun sayang, dia kalah cepat. Tangan Neji yang panjang lebih dulu mendarat di kedua pipinya yang gembil.

"Tidak. Niisan. Lepas."

Hinata terus meraung-raung meminta Neji melepaskan dirinya. Namun seolah tak mendengar, Neji malah suka melihat adiknya meratapi nasipnya karena selalu kalah jika mereka sedang beradu cubitan.

Karena jika sudah seperti ini, Hinata harus merelakn kedua pipinya yang nanti mungkin akan memerah dan semakin besar.

Di saat yang sama, suara ketikan yang konstan terdengar dari sebuah ruangan kantor yang berdesign khas gaya jepang kuno. Namun diperindah dengan kecanggihan modern di beberapa sudut.

TIK TIK TIK

Layaknya seorang profesional, tangan letik dengan kuku bercat merah itu menari dengan lihai di atas papan keyboard. Mata besar berwarna ungu itu terpaku pada layar monitor. Tak sedetikpun fokusnya dibiarkan teralihkan.

Tepat di depan laptop yang dia gunakan bekerja, berdiri kokoh papan kecil yang bertuliskan 'Direktur Utama' dengan tinta emas. Yang mana artinya gadis itu adalah pemegang kekuasaan penuh dari perusahaan yang sedang dia injak.

Beberapa waktu setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen pertama, terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Sejenak dia menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan menyimpan berkas yang sebelumnya tercecer di atas meja kerjanya.

"Masuk."

"Shion-sama, Masaomi Akashi ingin menemui Anda." Ujar seorang wanita berumur hampir kepala 5. Rambutnya yang tersanggul rapi, dengan kemeja berwarna biru sesiku dan rok span selutut mempermudah orang-orang mengetahui posisinya di perusahaan adalah sebagai sekretaris di Nona Direktur.

Di sisi lain, Shion merasa tercengang. Alasan apa yang menggiring seorang Akashi mau menginjakkan kaki di sini. Mungkin jika bangunan ini masih milik Hiashi, dia bisa maklum. Tapi bangunan ini sudah jadi miliknya. Terlebih dia dan keluarga Akashi tak begitu memiliki hubungan baik.

Jadi, ada kepentingan apa seorang Masaomi Akashi repot-repot datang ke sini?

"Persilahkan dia masuk." Perintah Shion.

Sesudah menutup laptopnya, Shion menyandarkan punggungnya yang sejak tadi tegang pada kursi. Matanya terarah pada satu-satunya akses keluar-masuk di ruangannya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lah sosok sang penguasa Akashi Corp. Perusahaan yang menaungi berbagai bidang keahlian. Yang mana mendominasi di bidang Teknologi dan Informatika.

Sejujurnya Shion tidak menyukai kehadiran pria bermanik ruby itu. Apalagi dengan kenyataan bahwa Masaomi dan Hiashi bersahabat. Dan jangan lupakan fakta tentang Akashi Seijuurou yang juga adalah sahabat Hinata.

Bagi Shion, siapapun yang berhasabat dengan musuhnya juga dia anggap sebagai musuh.

"Sepertinya perusahaanku tidak pernah menjalin kerja sama denganmu. Jadi... untuk apa kau repot-repot datang ke tempat musuh sahabatmu?" Shion menatap remeh Masaomi. Apapun alasan Masaomi di sini, Shion memperkirakan bahwa itu berhubungan dengan Hiashi.

"Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu, Shimura. Berhentilah bermain-main dengan Hiashi dan keluarganya. Sebelum kau-"

"Ck. Tidak usah bertele-tele." Seakan lupa pada sikap sopan satun, Shion langsung memotong kalimat Masaomi yang belum selesai. Bahka gadis itu berani berdecak dengan tak sopannya.

Masaomi yang melihat dan mendengar hal itu, berani bersumpah bahwa saat itu juga dia ingin sekali meremukkan rahang Shion. Buktinya, setelah kalimatnya dipotong dengan tidak hormat kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sehingga membuat jari-jari buku tangannya memutih.

Tenang.

Masaomi harus mendinginkan pikiran dan menghirup napas panjang untuk berhadapan dengan Shion. Karena jika tidak, dia yakin bahwa Shion tak akan bisa menggunakan pita suaranya untuk selamanya.

Untuk Akashi harga diri adalah prioritas pertama mereka. Dan sikap Shion yang tak beradap itu benar-benar menyinggung harga dirinya.

Mungkin Masaomi tak akan bisa menyakiti Shion saat ini. Tapi bukan berarti kepala keluarga Akashi itu memaafkan sikap Shion.

Awalnya dia hanya ingin memperingatkan Shion. Tapi karena gadis tak tahu aturan itu bertindak kelewatan, Masaomi tak akan menyesal jika mengungkap sedikit rahasia yang disembunyikan dari publik.

Masaomi menyeringai dalam kepala.

Sepertinya seru jika mempermainkan emosi Shion. Sekali-kali Shion harus diberi pelajaran agar lebih mengetahui bagaimana rasanya dipermainkan.

"Jika kau pintar, kau seharusnya tahu bahwa Ibumu mati karena bunuh diri. Bukan karena Hiashi."

Ini dia.

Dampak Masaomi menekan emosinya yang tak keturutan melepaskan amarahnya, hasilnya perkataan pedasnya lah yang keluar. Dan apabila hal itu sudah terjadi, jangan salahkan jikalau Masaomi bisa membongkar fakta yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh Shion.

"Hanya karena tak bisa mendapatkan Hiashi, Shizuka bertingkah layaknya perempuan murahan."

"Diam."

"Dia selalu mengancam Mirai. Memintanya untuk meninggalkan Hiashi. Cih. Bahkan aku tak sudi menyebut namanya."

"Diam."

"Kau harus mengetahui bahwa ibumu telah menelantarkanmu dan Danzou, ayahmu. Hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hiashi."

"Berhenti."

"Puncaknyapun kau tahu, kelahiran Hinata membuat ibumu semakin gila pada Hiashi. Dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatnya. Bahkan mencoba membunuh Mirai dan kedua anaknya."

"Tidak."

"Jika kau tidak berhenti menganggu Hiashi dan keluarganya, akua berani bertaruh kau akan lebih gila dari ibumu. Dan mungkin saja kau akan bunuh diri dengan menelan obat antidepresan seperti yang Shizuka lakukan."

SET

PYAR

Masaomi tak begitu terkejut ketika sebuah vas bunga terlempar ke arahnya. Beruntungnya karena memiliki reflek yang cepat, dia dengan mudah menghindar dari bahaya yang kemungkinan bisa merusak wajah tampannya. Sebab, jika vas itu sampai benar-benar mengenai dirinya. Pasti. Masaomi akan memastikan wajah Shion akan dia rusak lebih parah. Sehingga mungkin gadis itu akan memilih bunuh diri daripada hidup dengan wajah 'rusak'.

Selepas tindakan Shion yang membanting vas bunga sepertinya hal itu membuat beberapa pegawai dengan berani memasuki ruangan sang Direktur. Mereka memasuki ruangan Shion tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Seolah mereka melupakan tata krama yang diajarkan saat mereka dalam masa magang.

Tapi Masaomi tak menghiraukan sikap mereka. Toh mereka bukan pegawainya. Jadi, yang akan dia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus pada Shion. Untuk memperingatkannya lagi. Kali ini yang terakhir. Karena dia malas harus mengulang terus menerus.

Manik ruby itu berkilat aneh saat menatap Shion tengah menahan emosinya. Lihat saja, kedua tangannya mencengkeram tepi meja dengan sangat kuat. Masaomi yakin, jika di sana hanya ada mereka berdua dia yakin bahwa Shion akan megamuk. Tapi, sepertinya gadis itu cukup pintar untuk tidak membuka topengnya di hadapan para pegawainya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Masaomi tak peduli. Mau Shion tak memperlihatkan peringai sebenarnya ataupun tidak Masaomi tak ambil pusing. Dia akan tetap mengingatkan Shion akibat tindakannya jika tak juga berhenti.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, Shimura. Jika kau masih nekat. Kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan pilar utama keluarga Hyuuga."

Selepas itu, Masaomi segera beranjak pergi. Pria itu tak begitu ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Shion saat ini. Pokoknya dia sudah memperingatkanya. Jangan salahkan dia jika suatu saat nanti Shion benar-benar berhadapan dengan mereka.

Langkah Masaomi saat meninggalkan ruangan Shion terlihat begitu tegas dan rasa intimidasi yang begitu dominan sehingga di setiap langkahnya aura menakutkan tersebar ke segala arah. Inilah kelebihan Akashi. Dalam sekajap mereka bisa membuat orang terintimidasi. Meskipun hanya suara langkah kaki mereka.

Sesampainya di dalam lift yang kosong. Masaomi mengepalkan tangannya sekuat yang dia bisa. Sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Diikuti dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Dia memang tak menyukai Shion yang sudah membuat sahabatnya yang tak bersalah dipenjara. Namun, dia tidak tega pada Shion yang sedikitnya memiliki darah Hyuuga.

Masaomi menghormati mendiang ayah Hiashi. Karena itulah dia juga berharap Hyuuga tak terpecah seperti ini. Tapi, jika Shion terus-terusan seperti ini. Fatal akibatnya.

Peringatannya untuk Shion bukanlah main-main.

Karena Masaomi tahu. Jika Shion terus terpaku pada rencana balas dendamnya, gadia itu akan hancur. Lebih parahnya, dia akan mati.

Sebab, tindakan Shion kali ini mulai membangunkan salah satu pilar yang mana bisa saja juga membangunkan pilar yang lain.

 _'Hentikan ini, Shion. Jika kau membuat satu kesalahan. Jika kau melukai orang-orang yang Hinata sayangi. Kau akan berhadapan dengan dua iblis sekaligus.'_

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah sungguh pas bagi Hinata dan Neji untuk berolahraga. Sekedar jogging mungkin. Paling tidak mereka bisa menghabiskan udara pagi yang sehat ini di luar ruangan.

Akan tetapi, baru ingin melangkah keluar dari apartemen sekelompok orang berdir bak pagar di depannya. Tanpa melihat siapa orangnya Neji yakin bahwa mereka adalah pengganggu yang dipimpin oleh orang yang setiap hari membuatnya jengkel.

"Ohayou, Neji-chan." Sapa Nijimura dengan panggilan khasnya. Senyum 5 jari terkembang di wajah tampannya. Mungkin orang lain akan terpesona dengan itu. Namun tidak untuk Neji. Malahan Neji merasa jengah dengan senyum Nijimura.

Alhasil, Neji hanya diam dan menatap datar Nijimura yang terus berwajah riang.

Keadaan ini membuat mereka canggung. Terlebih Nijimura yang merasa bibirnya mulai lelah untuk terus tersenyum.

Namun Nijimura tak mudah menyerah. Dia harap senyumnya bisa menghilangkan raut mengerikan yang sejak tadi tercipta di wajah sang sahabat. Meski dia tidak yakin dengan perkiraannya.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk menerima tamu. Aku dan Hinata akan jogging." Ujar Neji menatap Nijimura dan yang lain sekilas. Neji malas meladeni mereka.

Belum sempat Nijimura ingin berucap, sosok Hinata ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Niisan, kenapa masih ada di depan pintu? Bukankah aku bilang untuk menunggu di taman depan apartemen saja?" Hinata berhenti berkata setelah mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya dia dan kakaknya yang ada di sana. Melainkan seluruh temannya ada di sana.

Hinata tak terkejut pada Taiga. Karena mereka 1 apartemen. Tapi untuk yang lain, mengapa mereka berdatangan di depan apartemennya di pagi buta seperti ini?

"Hai, minna." Sapa Hinata meskipun dirinya merasa agak canggung.

"Emm... sepertinya kita tunda saja jogging kita, Niisan." Ujar Hinata pada akhirnya.

Neji menatap Hinata tak percaya. "Membatalkannya? Biarkan saja mereka bertamu di apartemen si alis cabang itu."

Hinata sudah tahu bahwa kakanya tidak akan terima. Tapi, untuk saat ini keputusan itulah yang terbaik. Apalagi tak baik jika mereka menelantarka tamu. Walaupun tamu itu tak diundang sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Taiga yang dapat julukan 'alis cabang' terkesiap. Entah mengapa dia merasa aneh dengan panggilan itu. Baru kali ini dia ingin sekali bertanya pada Kamisama mengapa dia dilahirkan dengan alis bercabang.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain waktu." Hinata menatap teman-temannya dengan senyum kecil. "Masuklah."

Neji berdecak kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran Hinata. Padahal kemarin mereka sudah merencanakan hari ini dengan susah payah. Ditambah lagi, mereka rela begadang untuk menjadwal apa-apa saja yang bisa mereka lakukan bersama hari ini.

Hasilnya, Neji langaung melenggang pergi ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah tertekuk. Seolah tak acuh pada kehadiran mereka.

Meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap canggung sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata tahu Neji kesal, tapi mengabaikan kedatangan sahabat-sahabat mereka juga bukanlah hal bijak.

Apalagi Hinata yakin bahwa Tetsuya, Shintarou dan Seijuurou pasti bisa merasa bahwa Neji tak menginginkan kehadiran mereka.

"Abaikan saja sikap Neji-nii. Dia memang suka merajuk jika apa yang dia inginkan tidak terpenuhi." Ungkap Hinata sambil menatap mereka dengan senyum canggung.

"Masuklah. Anggap rumah sendiri."

Seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Hinata, Neji yang merajuk mengubah suasana apartemennya menjadi hening. Tak ada suara apapun selain suara detik jam dan program televisi. Itupun Hinata harus dibuat mengelus dada karena sejak tadi dia tak tahu sedang menonton apa.

Masalahnya, setiap sedetik sekali Neji selalu menganti channel. Hal ini membuat kabut kecanggungan di antara mereka terus menebal.

Dan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Neji memang benar-benar sedang merajuk karena kedatangan mereka.

"Stop."

Tanpa diduga, Shintarou berani mengeluarkan suara ditengah-tengah acara merajuk Neji. Dan karena hal itu, saat ini Shintarou otomatis menjadi pusat perhatian.

Neji sendiri lantas melirik tajam pada Shintarou. Meskipun begitu, dia menghentikan kegiatan untuk menggonta-ganti channel.

Meski takut-takut, Shintarou memberanikan diri menatap Neji. Sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergeser sedikitpun, Shintarou berkata. "Neji-san, ijinkan aku menonton acara ini sebentar saja."

Neji diam. Belum ingin menjawab permintaan si kacamata. Namun dalam ekor matanya, dia melihat bahwa acara yang diminta Shintarou adalah acara ramalan harian yang lumayan populer. Hanya saja dia tak begitu menggandrunginya. Jadi, dia tak pernah menonton.

Tapi, yang membuat Neji tergelak adalah bagaimana bisa seorang pemuda yang bisa dikatakan cukup dewasa seperti Shintarou, bisa-bisanya menonton program seperti ini?

"Hn."

Namun Neji tak mau ambil pusing. Dia mwngikuti kemauan si kacamata. Lagipula, setelah dipikir-pikir acara merajuknya sudah terlewat. Juga dia tak mau dimarahi Hinata karena sudah bersikap tak sopan pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan Nijimura.

Di sela acara ramalan itu, Hinata meminta bantuan Satsuki mengambil beberapa makanan dan minuman yang ada di lemari pendingin dan di lemari makanan. Karena ada Ryouta dan Atsushi, maka Hinata yakin bahwa dia tak akan bisa membawa banyak makanan sekaligus. Karena dua orang itu memiliki porsi makan yang besar.

Ditambah kehadiran Taiga dan Daiki.

Stok makanan mereka akan habis hanya untuk memenuhi nafsu makan keempat anak itu.

Untung saja, kemarin Alex memberinya bonus gaji, jadi tak masalah jika stok makanannya habis.

Sekembalinya mereka ke ruang utama, acara OhaAsa ternyata masih berlangsung. Selama acara berlangsung, Hinata biaa melihat wajah-wajah mana yang terlihat bosam dan wajah mana yang sangat antusias.

Dan dirinya tidak termasuk keduanya. Hinata hanya memperhatikan namun tak begitu antusias seperti pemuda berambut hijau.

Hinata lantas mengambil tempat di sebelah Neji di sebelah kiri Neji. Hanya saja kaki ini Hinata memilih duduk di bawah. Sehingga dia bisa melipat kakinya dan bersila. Tak hanya itu, Hinata juga menyenderkan kepalanya di salah satu sisi lutut Neji.

Meski sebagian banyak ada yang tak menyukai acara ramalan ini, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang meminta diganti channel. Sebab, mereka tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan Shintarou. Terutama kenyataan bahwa Shintarou selalu kena sembur mereka saat membawa barang aneh-aneh saat sekolah maupun latihan.

Sementara yang lain menatap layar televisi, Satsuki mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melirik Neji lewat ekor matanya. Yang mana dilihatnya sosok Neji semakin tamoan setiap saatnya. Apalagi kali ini pemuda itu mengenakan celana training panjang dengan kaos lengan pendek bewarna biru tua.

Gadis berambut bumble gum itu setia fokus pada Neji. Sambil terus menggumamkan rasa syukurnya pada Kamisama karena telah mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hinata. Sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tampan layaknya Neji.

Di sisi lain, Neji yang memang memiliki kelebihan insting yang tajam bisa merasa bahqa seseorang tengah menatapnya. Bahkan tatapan itu membuatnya seperti diamati oleh ratusan cctv. Membuatnya tak leluasa bergerak.

Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di Festival Budaya, Neji sadar bahwa manager GoM tersebut memiliki rasa padanya. Tapi karena tak mau besar kepala, Neji menganggap tingakhnya waktu itu sebagai cara untuk menyapa tamu. Tapi seiring waktu setiap mereka bertemu, Neji mulai sadar bahwa itu bukan suatu sikap sopan santun.

Lebih-lebih saat dirinya menjumpai Satsuki teeya bersemu merah setiap dia menanggapi perkataan gadis itu.

HAH

Neji berharap gadis bernama Satsuki itu tidak akan menyatakan perasaanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, di saat genting ini dia tak bisa memecah prioritasnya dari keluarganya. Apalagi Hinata.

Andaikata Satsuki mengatakan perasaannya, Neji pasti langsung menolak gadis itu. Dan jika itu terjadi, pasti hubungan gadis itu dan adiknya akan rusak. Dan Neji tak mau disalahkan karena itu.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Momoi-san?" Lontar Neji pada akhirnya. Dia sudah lelah dengan tatapan Satsuki yang terus membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Juga karena dia tak terlalu suka diperhatikan sama seperti yang Satsuki lakukan. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa. Atau sudah lama tak merasakannya.

Entahlah.

Pokoknya perhatian Satsuki yang berlebihan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Alhasil, seluruh orang yang awalnya fokus pada OhaAsa berganti fokus pada Satsuki dan Neji.

Melihat banyak tatapan penasaran dari mereka, sekejap kepala Satsuki jadi blank. Tak ada jawaban yang terbersit di kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

Untuk beberapa detik mata Satsuki menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Berharap ada yang bisa mebantunya. Dan saat melihat Hinata. Sesuatu terbersit di kepala pinknya.

"A-aku... aku... aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah Hinata juga pernah membeli barang-barang yang disarankan OhaAsa? Etto... seperti Midorima-kun?"

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip beberapa kali saat Satsuki menyebut namanya.

Sebelum Hinata ingin berkata sesuatu, mata lavendernya menangkap isyarat mata dari Satsuki. Dan entah benar atau tidak, Satsuki seperti ingin mengatakan _tolong-aku_.

Dan seketika setiap orang beralih menatap dirinya. Termasuk Neji. Walau sebenarnya Neji tahu bahwa Satsuki hanya mengelak dari peetanyaannya saja. Namun pemuda itu ikut penasaran, apalah Hinata pernah membeli barang-barang seperti Shintarou? Karena beberapa kali Neji pernah menangkap basah Hinata menonton acara aneh itu.

"Aku tidak pernah membeli Lucky item." Hinata menggaruk pipi sambil merangkai kata di dalam pikirnya. "Tapi... aku memang pernah menontonnya beberapa kali."

"Hinatacchi pernah menonton OhaAsa sebelumnya? Benarkah itu, ssu?" Mata Ryouta berbinar penuh keterkejutan. Seolah tak percaya akan apa yang didengar oleh gendang telinganya.

Hinata tersenyum kaku sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan pernah saat itu ketika Shintarou-kun memberiku jepit rambut. Katanya itu adalah lucky item yang bisa membuatku beruntung."

Seketika semua mata khususnya Neji menatap Shintarou dengan death glare masing-masing. Selain Nijimura. Karena pemuda satu itu masih belum menyadari arti Hinata bagi GoM. Lagipula mereka bertemu hanya beberapa kali. Jadi, Nijimura memang tak begitu paham.

 _'Dasar tukang cari kesempatan.'_ Batin mereka.

Shintarou merasa dikuliti dalam setiap tatapan menghunjam mereka. Apalagi oleh Seijuurou dan Neji.

"Kau diberi apa saja olehnya, Hinata?" Neji memerintah Hinata salam kalimatnya untuk menyebutkan benda-benda apa saja yang pernah diberi si kacamata. Dia ingin tahu sejauh mana pendekatan yang dilakukan Shintarou terhadap adiknya.

Sementara Hinata menatap langit-langit alih-alih menghitung lucky item pemberian Shintarou. "Gantungan kunci, jepit rambut, penghapus, bolpoint, boneka. Bahkan selimut yang biasanya Niisan gunakan untuk tidur itu adalah pemberian Shintarou-kun. Dia baik ya?"

Hinata lantas melemparkan senyum lebar pada Neji. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang mungkin akan segera diinterogasi oleh anggota polisi dadakan.

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Adiknya ini memang buta dan tuli jika menyangkut masalah cinta. Sepertinya Hinata berpikiran bahwa segala tindakan laki-laki tim basket itu hanyalah bentuk persahabatan. Tidak lebih.

Dan benda-benda yang diberikan Shintarou hinata anggap sebagai pemberian seorang sahabat. Namun Neji berbeda. Laki-laki dewasa itu tahu bahwa apa-apa saja yang diberikan Shintarou adalah bentuk pendwkatan untuk mencari perhatian Hinata.

Sayang, Hinata tak begitu peka dalam hal cinta.

Entahlah Neji harus bersyukur atau tidak. Yang pasti, untuk saat ini Neji tak mau kehidupan adiknya yang masih senang-senangnya dengan kisah persahabatannya harus hancur karena cinta.

Jadi...

Neji akan mendeklarasikan bahwa untuk mendekati Hinata siapapun harus melewatinya terlebih dahulu.

Neji tak akan mudah membiarkan siapapun melewatinya. Maka Gom sebaiknya harus memiliki kemampuan yang hebat untuk membuatnya menyerah.

Neji mengambil gelasnya dan kemudian menyesap isinya hingga tandas. Setelah itu manik peraknya dia gulirkan guna menatap Shintarou. "Kau, Brokoli. Sejak kapan kau berani memberi hadiah pada Hinata?"

"Beberapa hari setelah Hinatacchi menjadi manager kami, ssu." Ryouta kegirangan melihat kondisi Shintarou dipojokkan oleh Neji. Model muda itu tergoda untuk ikut mengompori.

"Kalau tidak salah, setelah mereka berkencan. Keesokan harinya saat kami latihan, Hinatacchi memberikan gantungan kunci pada Midorimacchi." Lanjutnya.

"Kencan? Hinata apakah seleramu seperti ini?" Neji dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah Shintarou dengan jari telunjuknya. Wajahnya yang tampak kaget dia arahkan pada Hinata.

Nijimura yang melihat itu hanya menatap tak percaya. Dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini melihat keposesifan Neji terhadap Hinata. Virus _siscom_ yang diderita Neji sepertinya sudah ditingkat berbahaya.

"Neji-chan, kalau Hinata menyukai Shintarou seharusnya kau setuju." Ungkap Nijimura yang malah memperburuk situasi.

Beberapa dari mereka malah mengutuk perkataan Nijimura.

"Mereka tidak berkencan." Daiki yang tak terlalu suka dengan kondiai mulai angkat bicara. Setelah dari tadi bungkam, dia akhirnya jengah juga mendengar bahwa Hinata menyukai Shintarou.

Entahlah.

Dia hanya tidak suka saja dengan kalimat itu.

"Apa maksudmu hitam?" Neji bertanya. Alisnya terangkat menunggu tanggapan si kulit gelap tersebut.

Sementara Daiki dirinya dirundung rasa kesal mendengar panggilan Neji. "Kulitku tidak hitam. Tapi eksotis. Eksotis."

Neji memutar bola mata. Tak menyangka bisa mendengar pembelaan semacam itu dari Daiki.

Daiki menghela napas melihat reaksi Neji. Andai Neji bukan Kakak Hinata, sudah jelas dia akan menantang Neji berduel tentang kenyataan bahwa kulitnya adalah kulit yang diinginkan setiap wanita di dunia ini.

"Hari itu, setelah Hinata bersama dengan Midorima dia bersama denganku. Dia-"

"Hinata? Kau melakukan double date sekaligus? Dalam sehari." Saking kagetnya dengan kata 'bersamaku', Neji lantas memotong perkataan Daiki. Sungguh, dirinya terkejut mengetahui Hinata bisa melakukan kencan ganda dengan dua pria sekaligus dalam sehari.

Apalagi jika dua pria itu adalah mereka. Si freak OhaAsa dan si hitam yang tak mau mengaku hitam.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tidak kencan. Saat itu kebetulan saja aku bertemu Daiki-kun."

Daiki membenarkan pernyataan Hinata. Mereka memang tak berkencan. Hanya kebetulan saja saat itu bertemu.

Atau memang takdir?

Entahlah. Tapi Daiki suka pernyataan yang ke dua.

"Ya. Kami hanya tak sengaja ketemu. Dan kalau tidak salah saat itu Hinata bersama dengan siswi dengan lambang Konoha."

Mendengar kata Konoha, punggung Neji menjadi tegang. Hinata merasakan ketegangan Neji. Namun hanya diam dan mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita dari Daiki.

"Saat itu Hinata keren sekali. Dia menangkis tamparan si hiu merah dengan salah satu tangannya. Dan Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pasangan hiu itu marah. Andai kalian melihatnya langsung. Kalian pasti kaget." Daiki menatap tak fokus seolah mengingat kejadian yang sudah lalu itu.

"T-tamparan?" Satsuki menatal Hinata tak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka menandakan bahwa dia sangat terkejut atas pernyataan Daiki. "S-siapa yang mencoba menamparmu Hinata-chan?"

"Memangnya Hinatachin melalukan apa?" Atsushi juga mulai penasaran pada cerita Daiki mengenai Hinata.

Hinata melawan seseorang. Bagi mereka rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Hinata itu lemah lembut.

"Jangan membual Daiki." Tegur Seijuurou.

"Onna, apa yang kau ajari pada Hinata? Kau membuatnya jadi petarung sepertimu ya?" Tambah Nijimura.

"Hinatacchi tidak mungkin berlaku kasar, ssu." Tutur Ryouta sama sekali tak percaya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Daiki." Shintarou ikut bersuara.

"Aomine-san, untuk apa Hinata-san menghajar mereka?"

Taiga mengangguk setuju akan pertanyaan Tetsuya. "Tetsu benar. Jika Hinata sampai seperti itu mungkin saja orang itu sudah melakukan hal buruk pada Hinata."

"Sepertinya mereka adalah orang yang membully Hinata waktu di Konoha." Jawab Daiki yang seketika membuat ruangan itu kembali hening.

Diantara rasa penasaran yang mendominasi ruang utama di apartemen Hinata, hanya Neji seorang yang merasa kecewa. Hinata tak pernah menceritakan kemunculan Suigetsu dan Karin di Tokyo. Yang dia tahu, dua orang brengsek itu tetap berada di Konoha karena ancamannya.

Saat ini Neji akan menahan diri untuk tak meminta penjelasan dari Hinata. Tapi nanti, jangan salahkan Neji jika dia akan menginterogasi adiknya itu tentang apa-apa saja yang sudah dia sembunyikan darinya. Dan jangan anggap bahwa saat-saat itu, Hinata bisa lepas darinya.

Kembali kepada mereka yang terkejut dengan penuturan Daiki.

Ryouta menutup mulutnya yang menganga saking kagetnya mendengar pengakuan Daiki. Fakta tenyang pembullyan Hinata di sekolah lamanya sama sekali tak mereka ketahui.

Karena memang Hinata tak pernah membicarakannya. Dan sepertinya mereka juga paham bahwa tak mungkin Hinata mengatakan hal semacam itu pada mereka.

"Hinata dibully, ssu?"

"Akan kuhancurkan mereka." Mata lelah Atsushi tampak menyala dwngan kilatan amarah.

Sejauh yang diketahuinya, Hinata adalah gadis baik-baik walau kadang keras kepala. Dan berita pembullyan terhadapnya adalah hal yang tak bisa diterima.

"Tunggu. Dari mana kau tahu Hinata pernah dibully di sekolah lamanya, nanodayo?" Tanya Shintarou sedikit ragu dengan pernyataan Daiki. Dia memang terkejut, tapi keraguannya lebih mendominasi.

Seijuurou mengangguk setuju. "Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada kita 'kan? Jawab pertanyaan Shintarou, Daiki. Darimana kau tahu?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Flashback On ::::**_

 _ **.**_

Daiki mengumpat sejadi-jadinya karena diperintahkan untuk menaruh buku-buku tugas yang dikumpulkan tadi ke meja kerja Hiruma-sensei. Padahal sejak istirahat pertama dan ke dua dia belum mengisi perut dengan apapun.

Andai bukan Hiruma-sensei sendiri yang menyuruh, Daiki lebih memilih melemparkan tugas ini kepada ketua kelas.

Katanya sebagai hukuman karena hampir memakan roti melon saat dia mengajar. Walaupun Hiruma-sensei tahu bahwa Daiki memang sedang kelaparan.

Jika saja Daiki mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia bisa mengijinkan murid ganguro nya itu untuk ke kantin sebentar dan mengisi perut. Namun Daiki memilih untuk diam, jadi Hiruma tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantunya.

Alhasil, saat jam pulang sekolah Daiki harus menjalankan perintah Hiruma-sensei. Meski dengan wajah tertekuk. Lagian tak ada alasan bagi Daiki untuk tersenyum. Jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika membuat beberapa murid menghindar dan memilih merapat ke dinding saat dirinya melewati di koridor kelas.

Daiki yang sejak awal sudah berpredikat murid 'sangar' ketika marah kelihatan lebih menakutkan.

Tepat saat pintu ruang guru tampak di depan mata, Daiki menghela napas panjang.

 _'Akhirnya sampai juga.'_

Ketika ingin mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebar dan memudahkannya masuk, Daiki tiba-tiba melihat siulet orang yang dia kenal.

 _'Hyuuga.'_

Tak hanya Hinata, ternyata Karasuma-sensei juga ada di sana. Karena penasaran apa yang dibicarakan 2 orang itu, Daiki lantas mendorong sedikit pintu di hadapannya.

Dan fakta lain yang didapatnya dari Hinata Hyuuga sang siswi kehormataan adalah airmatanya.

Selama ini yang dia tahu adalah Hinata Hyuuga itu gadis pendiam dan lebih suka menjauh dari keramaian. Bahkan beberapa saat lalu entah apa yang dia lakukan pada ketua klub basketnya, gadis itu berhasil membuat Seijuurou marah besar.

Daiki akui jika membuat Seijuurou marah adalah hal mudah. Tak mengkuti latihan selama 2 kali itu bisa memicu gunting merah kesukaannya beraksi. Tapi meski begitu, Seijuurou tak pernah sekalipun membuat kehebohan. Sampai-sampai membuat Seijuurou baku hantam dengan anggota Dewan Siswa.

Lagipula apa yang ada dari si Hyuuga itu sampai-sampai Seijuurou tak mengeluarkan Hinata sama seperti yang gadis itu inginkan? Kenapa Seijuurou malah mempertahankannya? Meski Hinata mengabaikan jadwal latihan, Seijuurou tetap menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah manajer mereka.

Kali ini Daiki berharap mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Seijuurou tertarik pada gadis bermata aneh itu. Apa yang dimilikinya sampai Seijuurou harus menekan emosinya setiap mereka latihan.

"Orang-orang yang kusebut teman selama di Konoha. Mereka membuat hari-hariku seperti Neraka. Aku tak membutuhkan mereka, Sensei. Aku tak membutuhkan teman. Jadi jangan memaksaku untuk menjalin hubungan seperti itu di sini."

Daiki merasa sesak.

Daiki benar-benar tak mengira bahwa Hinata pernah mengalami hal seburuk itu. Pembullyan yang Hinata alami memang besar dampaknya. Terutama pada sikap dan sifat gadis itu.

Setelah mengetahui ini, Daiki tak menyalahkan penolakan Hinata 2 minggu lalu. Jika dirinya yang ada di posisi Hinata mungkin dia lebih memilih menggunakan kata-kata kasar untuk menolak ikatan yang sudah mengkhianatinya.

Tak mudah membangun hubungan yang mana pernah mengkhianatimu.

Sangat sulit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Flashback Off ::::**_

 _ **.**_

Daiki ingat, saat itu mendadak perutnya menjadi kaku tatkala melihat benda bening mengalir dari kelopak mata Hinata.

Ada desiran aneh pada diri Daiki saat melihatnya.

Ingin merengkuh kerapuhan Hinata dalam dekapannya. Menjadikan dirinya sandaran Hinata. Sambil membisikkan bahwa dia bisa menyembuhkan sakit hati yang dialami olehnya.

Dan yang paling aneh adalah salah jika Hinata tak berada dalam jangkauannya.

Aku tak bisa kehilangannya.

"Itulah alasan Hinata menolak sambutan kita untuk menjadi temannya." Ujar Daiki menghentikan sejenak penjelasannya alih-alih melihat bagaimana ekspresi mereka.

Dan seperti yang diperkirakannya, teman-temannya tampak marah. Amat marah. Dia memang sudah sadar bahwa keberadaan Hinata dalam lingkaran pertemannya telah berubah menjadi prioritas mereka.

Bukan karena kecantikan dan kepintaran Hinata. Tapi sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Hinatalah yang berhasil membuat mereka mengeluarkan sisi protektif masing-masing. Sebelum Hinata menjadi bagian mereka Satsuki juga dilindungi. Mungkin karena dia adalah satu-satunya gadis di sana. Namun semenjak kehadiran Hinata, entahlah...

Daiki sendiri tak tahu apa yang membuat Hinata dijadikan hal utama bagi mereka.

Apa yang menyakiti Hinata menyakiti mereka juga. Mungkin seperti itu kata yang tepat saat ini.

"Jadi... kau benar menghajar mereka Hinata?" Tanya Neji pada akhirnya.

"Aku hanya mencekal tangan Karin yang ingin menamparku." Aku Hinata masih menatap penuh kekhawatiran pada sang Kakak. "Selebihnya Daiki-kun yang menghajar Suigetsu."

Neji memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Karin dan Suigetsu. Kedua makhluk itu benar-benar membuatnya muak. Seharusnya saat itu dia menghancurkan kaki Suigetsu agar tak bisa berfungsi untuk selamanya.

"Kenapa kau menghajarnya?" Neji lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Daiki.

Yang lain pun mengikuti.

"Gadis itu mau melukai Hinata. Tentu saja aku tak bisa tinggal diam, kulemparkan saja botol kaleng yang kubawa ke kepala mereka." Daiki kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Melakukan hal kasar pada perempuan membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi pengecualian untuk orang yang mau menyakiti sahabatnya.

"Kemudian, karena tak terima si wajah hiu mengajakku berkelahi. Ya kuladeni saja."

Neji merebahkan punggung ke sofa. Sedikit menarik napas panjang untuk menagtur emosi yang terus mengalir ke dalam kepalanya.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Neji.

"Eh?" Daiki sedikit ragu akan pendengarannya. Apakah tadi benar-benar Hyuuga Neji yang mengucapkan terimakasih?

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga adikku." Jelas Neji membuat Daiki tambah melongo tak percaya.

"Meski kulitmu hitam, kau bisa berbuat baik juga ya?" Celoteh Neji harap-harap bisa menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

Jujur, Daiki ingin sekali mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya namun dia tekan keinginannya. Mana mungkin dia membentak Neji. Meski baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi berita tentang Neji yang berhasil menyumbang piala dalam olimpiade judo inyernasional jelas bisa membuat Daiki berpikir jernih untuk tak membuat kesalahan.

Alhasil Daiki memilih untuk mengulas senyum tipis. Dan melihat teman-temannya yang menertawakannya seolah dia badut.

 _'Mati saja kalian.'_ Daiki hanya sanggup mengumpat dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, sepanjang hari itu mereka menghabiskan banyak hal bersama. Dari sarapan bersama. Yang mana kokinya adalah Hinata dan Taiga. Sementara Satsuki disuruh menyiapkan alat-alat makan yang dibantu oleh Ryouta dan Nijimura. Sementara siangnya, mereka gunakan untuk mengunjungi Hiashi.

Saat itu Neji menyadari alasan kedatangan mereka. Bukan untuk numpang sarapan, tapi mereka hanya ingin ikut mengunjungi ayahnya dan memperkenalkan diri.

Suasana di sana menjadi ramai karena kehadiran mereka. Bahkan Aomine meminta pada Shoichi untuk memberikan tempat khusus untuk mereka. Supaya tak mengganggu kunjungan narapidana yang lain.

Dan anehnya, Neji tak merasakan adanya sisi protektif pada sang ayah. Dulu saat Hinata ingin memperkenalkan sahabat-sahabatnya, Hiashi sudah menyiapkan 1001 pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada mereka.

Sama seperti Neji, sepertinya Hiashi juga sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka memang tepat menjadi sahabat Hinata. Dengan keterbukaan Hiashi mempersilahkan mereka memanggilnya 'Jiisan' Neji sadar bahwa Hiashi bisa menitipkan Hinata pada mereka. Paling tidak selama dia berada di sini.

.

Malam harinya, setelah yang lain sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing Neji mulai menginterogasi Hinata seperti rencananya tadi.

Dia menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk di hadapannya.

"Jelaskan padaku." Tukas Neji penuh tuntutan.

Detak jantung Hinata berpacu tak beraturan. Hal terakhir yang ingi dia lihat adalah kemarahan ayahnya dan Neji. Tapi, saat ini Neji tampak seperti orang yang kalah taruhan.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Hinata menatap lurus manik Neji.

"Niisan. Aku tak mau mengganggu perkuliahan yang sedang Niisan. Aku juga tak mau membebani Niisan. Lagipula aku tidak sampai membuat Saki bangkit."

Neji memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Kemudian Neji meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Hinata. Menatap mata adiknya. "Dengar. Ini bukan masalah kemunculan Saki. Tapi ini tentang keselamatanmu."

"Kau tahu sendiri bahwa orang yang membenci kita berhasil menjebak kakakmu. Adikku. Dan membawanya menjauh dari kita. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah orang-orang itu juga akan melakukan hal sama padamu. Aku tidak mau lagi jika Ayah sampai kehilangan anak-anaknya untuk kedua kali."

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata menetes. Neji benar, Hinata tak bisa membuat ayahnya kembali kehilangan seorang anak. "Gomen... Gomenasai."

Neji mendorong Hinata ke arahnya. Lantas memeluk Hinata. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Hinata yang bergetar akibat tangisnya hang tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kami semua menyangimu Hinata. Dan tak ingin kau terluka."

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu, Masaomi?"

Hiashi sebenarnya sedikit terkejut akan kedatangan Masaomi malam-malam. Karena pada hakekatnya tak ada narapidana yang pernah mendapatkan tamu malam-malam. Selain karena jam berkunjung sampai jam 4 sore, opsir yang bertugas malam juga sedikit. Jadi, jika mereka membebaskan pengunjung pada malam hari mereka tak mau sampai kebobolan dan para narapidana itu sampai melarikan diri.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Masaomi sampai opsir mengijinkannya untuk berkunjung.

Dan parahnya, sejak Hiashi duduk di dahapannya tak sekalipun Masaomi benar-benae menganggapnya. Malahan Hiashi diabaikan. Masaomi sibuk tertawa sendiri.

Entah apa yang sedang dibayangkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Ataukah ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahnya sehingga sahabatnya itu tertawa? Atau memang Masaomi sudah gila?

"Hiashi... kau harus tahu bagaimana wajah gadis Shimura itu saat marah. Seperti wajah tengu." Akhirnya Masaomi menjelaskan alasan dia tertawa. Sementara itu, Hiashi terkesiap saat Masaomi menyebut Shion.

Hiashi mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan sang sahabat. Hiashi mengenal Masaomi bukan setahun dua tahun. Tapi berpuluh-puluh tahun. Bahkan sejak mereka masih bayi. Jadi dia tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Shion.

"Kau pasti sudah menceritakan tentang kematian Shizuka."

Masaomi menghentikan tawanya sejenak alih-alih untuk fokus pada Hiashi. Ruby yang awalnya penuh kilau kegelian berubah menjadi tajam.

"Dia memang harus tahu kebusukan ibunya sendiri. Dia harus tahu bahwa yang dia bela selama ini adalah orang yang salah." Masaomi mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain diiringi tangan yang mulai terkepal erat.

"Kematian Shizuka dan Danzou bukanlah salah kalian. Tapi karena keinginan Shizuka yang tak keturutan untuk memilikimu."

"Hiashi, kau tak boleh menyembunyikan masalah ini lebih lama lagi. Kau harus menceritakan pada anak-anakmu. Mereka harus tahu siapa musuh mereka."

Hiashi menghela napas. Anatara setuju dan tidak dengan perkataan Masaomi. "Masaomi, selama ini aku diam karena aku ingin keluarga besar Hyuuga kembali utuh seperti semula."

"Tak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi, Hiashi. Perbuatan Shizuka yang ingin membunuh dan mencelakai kedua anakmu adalah hal yang tak akan bisa dimaafkan."

Masaomi menepuk pundak Hiashi dan menatap prihatin. "Kau mungkin tak bisa mengatakannya pada Hinata. Tapi Neji, kau masih bisa mengatakan padanya."

"Sepertinya kau benar. Neji harus bisa melindungi Hinata dari rencana Shion"

Masaomi mengangguk. Akhirnya Hiashi mengerti maksudnya. "Kalian harus tahu siapa yang akan kalian hadapi."

Hiashi tersenyum kecil. Sembari membayangkan wajah polos Hinata dalam ingatannya. "Hinata tak perlu tahu semua ini."

Masaomi mengangguk setuju. "Berusahalah untuk menutupi kebenaran ini dari Hinata. Jika sampai Hinata tahu bahwa Shion lah yang membuatmu berada di sini, tak akan ada yang bisa mengendalikan kemarahan gadis kecilmu."

.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Training Camp selama 7 hari menunggu di depan mata. Pukul 6 pagi tadi GoM telah datang ke tempat berkumpul. Katanya Teppei yang akan menjemput mereka jam 7. Namun pukul 7 lebih 15 menit tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan pelatih Kiseki no Sedai tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya tepat pukul 8 pagi, mobil metalik hitam berkapasitas 12 orang itu mendatangi GoM. Hinata yang dianugerahi tatapan tajam langsung mengetahui bahwa yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah Teppei.

SREK

Mobil berhenti di hadapan mereka. Kemudian jendela pengemudi perlahan-lahan bergerak turun. Menampilkan wajah Teppei yang tersenyum meriah.

"Ohayou, Minna." Sapa Teppei lalu turun dari mobilnya sekedar menghampiri murid-muridnya.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi hampir 2 meter itu menatap semangat mereka. Sementara yang ditatap membalas dengan tatapan malas. Dua jam menunggu itu bukan hal mudah. Mereka terlalu capek menunggunya, jadi jangan salahkan kalau untuk terswnyum saja susah.

Berbeda dengan seorang anak yang dari awal memang menanti-nanti kegiatan ini. Wajahnya penuh dengan semangat membara. Tak memperdulikan atas keterlambatan Teppei.

"Ohayou, ssu." Sahut si rambut pirang.

"Sensei, Aku boleh duduk di depan?"

Seketika Atsushi mulai bergerak dan mulai rebutan tempat terdepan. Bahkan Atsushi tak mau mengalah.

"Aku yang di depan. Kise-chin duduk dibelakang saja."

"Tidak mau, ssu. Kau yang seharusnya di belakang."

Sementara itu Daiki dan Taiga memilih duduk di bagian belakang sendiri. Tak perlu susah payah untuk rebutan tempat duduk. Toh mereka mau duduk di mana tidak masalah. Asalkan mereka bisa tidur, mau duduk di depan atau belakang oke-oke saja.

Sedangkan Tetsuya dan Shintarou saling bantu-membantu untuk meletakkan tas-tas mereka ke atas mobil. Tak lupa tas anak-anak yang lain.

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou dan Teppei sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Neji. Karena sejak mereka berkumpul tadi, Neji memaksa ingin menunggu sampai Teppei datang.

"Salam kenal, Neji-kun." Ujar Teppei setelah memperkenalkan diri secara formal.

Neji membalas dengan sama hormat. "Aku dengar kalian akan training camp di Fukushima. Kerabatku tinggal di sana, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata tolong hubungi dia."

"Baiklah." Teppei mengangguk paham.

"Tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata." Sahut Seijuurou.

Neji menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandang untuk melihat Hinata yang sibuk berbicara dengan Satsuki di barisan ke dua.

"Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga."

"Tenang saja Neji-kun. Kami akan selalu ada untuk Hinata. Jadi kami bisa melindunginya." Tutur Teppei yang melihat bahwa Neji terus tampak khawatir.

"Aku yakin itu." Neji menatap Hinata lagi sebelum beralih pada Teppei. "Jangan membuat Hinata marah. Aku minta tolong pada kalian."

.

Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Fukushima memerlukan waktu 4 jam perjalanan. Agar tak membosankan, Ryouta dan Atsushi berinisiatif untuk berduet. Mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Havana' yang akhir-akhir ini sedang _booming_.

Suara mereka memang tak bagus, tapi paling tidak suasana mobil jadi tak setenang kuburan. Lagipula komentar-komentar pedas dari Daiki dan Shintarou malah menambah kemeriahan. Seijuurou yang pada akhirnya mendapat tempat di samping Teppei memejamkan mata sambil menikmati perdebatan yang tak jelas di kursi belakang sana.

Bahkan beberapa kali Tetsuya dan Taiga ikut menambahkan komentar yang tak membangun.

Sementara Hinata dan Satsuki yang kasihan pada duo anak kecil itu membantu mereka dengan ikut bernyanyi. Bahkan Teppei menambahkan suaranya dalam nyanyian mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, karena lelah mereka berhenti bernyanyi sejenak. Namun tak berarti mobil kembali hening. Daiki dan Taiga kembali saling beradu argumen tentang siapa menurut mereka pemain basket di NBA yang paling berbakat.

Seijuurou masih memejamkan mata. Atsushi sudah tidur sejak tadi karena kelelahan. Sementara Ryouta sibuk menjahili Shintarou. Satsuki memilih melihat pemandangan luar sambik sesekali memotretnya. Tetsuya sendiri lebih suka memainkan game di ponsel.

Sementara Hinata, dia amat ingin tidur. Kemarin malam Neji benar-benar menceramahinya panjang lebar. Kakanya itu mengkukiahinya tentang apa yang bisa dan tak boleh dilakukan. Dan itu sukses membuat jam tidurnya berkurang. Hasilnya, saat ini dia mendapat serangan kantuk yang tak bisa dia lawan.

Hanya saja, posisinya yang berada di antara Tetsuya dan Satsuki membuatnya sedikit tak nyaman. Bukan karena tak suka, tapi dia begitu kesulitan tentang bagaimana dia harus menyenderkan kepalanya untuk tidur.

Lelah berpikir, Hinata akhirnya menyenderkan punggung ke kursi dan mulai menutup mata. Tak perlu banyak waktu, gadis Hyuuga itu berhasil memasuki alam mimpi.

Tetsuya adalah orang pertama yang menyadari hal tersebut. Karena pemuda itu melihat bagaimana kepala Hinata yang sedikit menunduk bergerak kesana- kemari mengikuti gerakan mobil.

Dan entah suatu keburuntungan atau tidak, saat mereka melewati tikungan, Tetsuya merasakan bahunya berat sebelah. Tanpa menoleh, dia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah Hinata.

"Tetsuya. Jangan mencari kesempatan. Atau latihanmu nanti kugandakan." Ujar Seijuurou yang melihat dari kaca yang berada di atas supir.

Selanjutnya Seijuurou kembali memejamkan mata dan wajahnya menghadap jendela yang dia buka sedikit.

"Sensei, setelah kita sampai nanti bolekah aku berjalan-jalan ke sekitar penginapan, ssu?" Tanya Ryouta penuh semangat.

Teppei yang semula fokus menyetir mengulas sedikit senyum. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai. Tapi jangan sampai kau telat latihan besok pagi. Karena kita akan mulai latihan kita jam 5 pagi."

"Nani?!" Seru Ryouta tak sadar.

PLAK

Ryouta mengusap kepalanya yang terasa cenat-cenut. "Kenapa kau memukulku, Aominecchi?"

Tanpa harus repot-repot mengeluarkan suara, Daiki menggedikkan kepala pada Hinata dan Atsushi yang masih terlelap.

Sontak saja Ryouta membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Beruntung dirinya tak membangunkan dua orang itu. Apalagi Atsushi. Pemuda dengan pembawaan bak anak kecil itu hampir tak bisa mengatur emosi setiap bagun tidur.

Dulu, Ryouta tak sengaja pernah mengenai Atsushi yang tertidur dengan bola basket. Hasilnya Ryouta harus melawan keganasan Atsushi dalam pertandingan one on one. Dengan hasil 30-0 untuk Atsushi.

Karena itu juga, Ryouta harus menyisihkan uangnya selama seminggu untuk membeli Maibo kesukaan Atsushi.

"Kita akan mulai latihan dari jam 5 pagi sampai jam 2 siang. Sementara malam harinya kalian bisa gunakan untuk latihan sparring one on one." Jelas Teppei.

"Dan kalau kalian ingin protes, kalian bisa protes pada Hinata dan Satsuki. Merekalah yang membuat daftar kegiatan kita selama Training Camp nanti."

Selesai Teppei berucap, kembali keheningan yang menguasai. Ketenangan itu terus berlanjut sampai mobil metalic hitam itu memasuki sebuah halaman bangunan dengan perpaduan dari gaya eropa klasik dan jepang tradisional.

Ryouta takjub dengan bangunan mewah di depan matanya. Apakah mereka salah tempat? Mengapa mereka bisa terdampar di surga seindah ini?

Ryouta bukan tanpa alasan mengatakan hal itu. Dia tahu bahwa subsidi yang diberikan sekolah jika ditambah dengan kas klub-nya itu masih kurang jika harus menyewa tempat ini.

Bahkan untuk menyewa satu ruangan di sini saja tidak bisa.

Lagian siapa sih yang tak mengenal 'Empire Resort' ? Seluruh orang di Jepang pun tahu bahwa Resort ini adalah resort bintang lima dan harga per malamnya bukan main-main.

Lalu pertanyaanya, bagaimana bisa mereka berada di lobi Resort menakjubkan ini?

"Aku yang sedang bermimpi atau kita memang berada di Resort yang akhir-akhir ini sedang hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan di media sosial?" Ujar Taiga yang menelusuri setiap sudut ruang lobi bergaya eropa klasik dengan kedua manik merahnya.

Berbagai patung dipahat sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat setiap masang mata akan berdecak kagum. Apalagi air mancur yang ada di ruangan itu. Sangat terlihat wah meskipun hanya sekedar air yang disoroti lampu kuning. Namun menciptakan ilusi optik yang begitu memukau.

"Sugoi." Atsushi kagum tatkala mendongakkan wajah ke atas. Lampu-lampu megah menghiasi atap. Ditambah ornamen-ornamen yang kebanyaka berwarna emas. Sungguh indah dan elegan.

"Teppei-sensei. Memangnya uang pembinaan dari sekolah sebanyak ini, nanodayo?" Shintarou pun tak menampik bahwa dirinya terkejut dengan tempat yang dia pijaki saat ini.

"Teppei-sensei. Uang dari sekolah bisa kan untuk membayar sewa kamar di sini? Aku tidak mau besok di koran tertulis 'Pewaris Aomine Corp. ditendang dari Empire Resort karena tak bisa membayar sewa kamar'." Kata Daiki sungguh khawatir tentang reputasinya yang akan hancur jika hal yang dia katakan benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, kemarin pemilik resort ini menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa kita bisa menggunakan seluruh fasilitas di sini secara cuma-cuma." Terang Teppei yang kemudian dihadiahi murid-muridnya dengan tatapan _kau-sedang-bergurau_.

"Lupakan saja. Kalian tak akan percaya." Teppei menghela napas. Tak menyalahkan mereka dengan tatapan sepeerti itu. Karena awalnya dia juga sama. Dia bahkan hampir terkejut karena pemilik resort ini yabg menghubunginya langsung dan menawari resortnya.

"Aku akan ke bagian resepsionis dan mengambil kunci kamar kita."

Beberapa langkah setelah kepergian Teppei, Hinata dan yang lain mengikuti Teppei. Sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa mereka memang tak akan ditendang dari sana.

"Saya Teppei Kiyoshi, dari Academy Teiko." Tutur Teppei memberitahu indentitasnya.

"Kiyoshi-sama, ini 4 kunci kamar Anda. Semoga Anda semua menikmati pelayanan kami." Sang resepsionis berkata dengan nada halus dan wajah ramah.

"Arigatou." Balas Kiyoshi tak kalah ramah.

Menatap sekilas pada 4 kunci yang dibawanya, Teppei lantas menyerahkan beberapa kunci pada murid-muridnya.

"Karena ada 4 kamar, mari kita bagi. Pertama, aku. Lalu, Hinata dan Satsuki. Ketiga, Shintarou, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Terakhir, Daiki, Taiga, Ryouta dan Atsushi."

"Kenapa aku harus bersama dia?" Protes Ryouta tak terima berada satu kamar dengan Daiki.

"Kau pikir aku juga mau bersama denganmu, hah?"

"Aku mau bersama Tetsu-kun, ssu."

"Aku menolak. Kise-kun terlalu berisik jika tidur."

Ryouta menggembungkan pipi sebal.

"Jangan membuat keributan, Ryouta."

"Tapi..." Ryouta menghela napas.

"Ayo ke kamar."

.

Setelah selesai mengepak barang, Hinata dan Satsuki memutuskan untuk mandi. Sekedar melemaskan otot mereka yang kaku karena selama perjalanan mereka gunakan untuk tidur.

Kamar yang mereka tempati berada di lantai 7 dan menghadap ke pantai. Dan yang mereka tahu bahwa kamar ini adalah suite room yang setiap malamnya bisa menghabiskan lebih dari $300. Itupun belum termasuk pelayanan kamar.

Tap Tap Tap

"Hinata-chan, sedang apa?"

Satsuki menatap heran sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di tepi balkon dengan mata yang tertuju pada hamparan laut.

Setelah mandi tadi Hinata memilih mengenakan kaos kuning tanpa lengan dengan celana berbahan jeans selutut. Kali ini Hinata juga memilih mengikat rambutnya ke atas.

Sementara Satsuki memilih memakai baju one piece biru sepanjang di bawah lutut.

"Mengamati laut." Hinata melirik sebentar sebelum kembali ke perhatian awal.

Satsuki mengikuti Hinata yang berada di balkon kamar mereka. Setelah sampai di sana, Satsuki dibuat kagum. Betapa indahnya air laut yang memantulkan cahaya senja. Seolah-olah dia melihat ratusan emas di atas permukaan air laut.

Sekarang Satsuki paham mengapa kamar-kamar hotel yang menghadap laut harganya sampai menguras kantong.

"Kirei."

Hinata menarik sudut bibirnya. Setuju dengan pernyataan Satsuki. Sejenak dia pejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan udara musim panas. Selain itu hangatnya cahaya senja menghantarkan memorinya ke sebuah tempat yang tak berani dia buka.

 _"Ayo berjanji, setiap musim panas aku, Neji, Tousan, Kaasan dan Hime akan ke pantai. Kita akan bersenang-senang dengan dua sepupu menyebalkan kita bersama."_

Hati Hinata bergetar. Matanya basah setiap mengingat hal itu. Tapi segera dia palingkan ke arah lain agar Satsuki tak mengetahuinya. Dia tak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Satsuki-chan kita harus turun sekarang. Tadi ada pelayan mengatakan bahwa makan malam sudah disiapkan di lantai bawah."

"Heh..." Satsuki mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Pelayan mengatakan itu?"

"Ayo."

Ternyata hanya Satsuki dan Hinata yang belum hadir. Sementara yang lain sepertinya sudah sibuk mengira-ngira seperti apa rasa makanan yang disajikan oleh koki.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." Ujar Hinata dan Satsuki bersamaan.

"Hinatacchi... kau tahu tidak hari ini kita akan makan makanan yang termahal di sini." Ryouta memberi kabar gembira. Dengan wajah yang tak kalah gembira.

Taiga menatap Hinata dengan mata besarnya. "Bahkan Kepala Koki sendiri yang akan menyajikan menu makan malam kita ini."

"Siapapun yang membuat kita menikmati fasilitas kelas atas ini. Aku sungguh berterimakasih." Daiki mengulas senyum lebar. Sungguh menayukuri apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

"Aku setuju." Teppei ikut mengambil suara dalam kehebohan ini. "Paling tidak dana yang diberikan Sekolah bisa kita simpan untuk keperluan lain."

"Mungkin si pemilik Resort ingin berbagi kebahagian dengan kita." Gumam Hinata sambil menempatkan diri si sisi sebelah kanan Shintarou.

Shintarou mengernyit. Bingung dengan perkataan Hinata. "Kebahagiaan?"

Satsuki yang suka sekali dengan gosip langsung bergabung dengan pembicaraan Shintarou dan Hinata. "Kudengar pemilik resort ini masih sendirian dan tak memiliki kekasih."

"Tidak semua kebahagiaan berkaitan dengan kekasih 'kan?" Ujar Hinata membela diri.

Belum sempat Satsuki mau berbicara, mendadak kursi yang ditempati Teppei berdecit.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Teppei berdiri untuk memberi salam sang pemilik Resort yang akan mereka tempati 7 hari ke depan.

"Santai saja. Jangan terlalu formal." Pemuda dengan gaya rambut ekor bebek itu mengambil tempat kosong di samping Hinata. Tak lupa untuk menyuruh Teppei kembali duduk dengan isyarat matanya.

Kemudian Sasuke dan Hinata saling menoleh dan manik mereka langsung bertubrukan.

"Hai, Hina-hime." Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mengacak puncak kepala Hinata. Kemudian menjalar ke pipi pualam gadis itu. "Apa kau merindukanku?"

Senyum hangat tercipta di bibir Hinata. "Lama tidak bertemu. Sasuke."

Sasuke ikut mengulas senyum. Kemudian tangannya mencubit pipi Hinata. "Kau tambah cantik, Hina-hime. Aku menyesal karena tak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Aku juga menyesal menginterupsi kalian. Tapi kami bukan obat nyamuk." Sindir Daiki geram dengan kemesraan yang diumbar Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sejak tadi tangannya sudah gatal untuk memisahkan mereka tapi, melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Akan ada masalah jika dia menggunakan cara kasar.

Tapi, sepertinya bukan dirinya saja yang dibuat kesal oleh kedekatakan keduanya.

"Menyebalkan sekali, ssu. Meskipun kau pemilik resort ini, jangan bermesraan dengan Hinata kami." Seru Ryouta mengabaikan pangkat Sasuke. Rasa kesal sepertinya sudah menguasai pikirannya.

"Dan jangan menyentuhnya." Satsuki menarik Hinata menjauh dari jangkauan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, tepat di hadapan Sasuke Seijuurou melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Mengenai pembicaraan kalian tadi, sepertinya kalian sudah kenal lama."

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu mengangguk. "Apa hubungan kalian."

"Kami bertunangan." Ujar Sasuke tanpa beban. Tak memikirkan dampak dari ucapannya kepada jantung mereka yang mendengar. Bahkan wajah shock mereka tampilkan untuk menggambarkan rasa terkejut yang melanda mereka.

"B-bertunangan?"

Hinata mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke hingga pemuda berparas tampan itu meringis. "Jangan berkata aneh-aneh, Sasuke."

"Astaga Hinata. Cubitanmu semakin hari semakin sakit saja. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

Huft

Serempak kelegaan menyapa hati mereka. Rasanya mereka ingin menghajar Sasuke yang sudah membuat mereka senam jantung.

"Sasuke adalah sepupuku." Jelas Hinata.

"Dan dia adalah gadis kesayanganku." Sasuke mengacak rambut Hinata untuk kesekian kali.

"Yang mana seharusnya itu cukup menjadi alasan kenapa aku memberi fasilitas kelas atas pada kalian."

"Jadi..."

"Aku mendengar dari Neji bahwa Hinata masuk klub Basket. Juga dia bilang bahwa kalian akan melakulan training camp di kota ini. Jadi... yah sekalian saja aku menghubungimu dan mengijinkan kalian untuk melakukan training camp di sini."

"Terimakasih, Uchiha-san."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

Sesaat setelah Sasuke berucap, Kepala koki datang bersama beberapa pelayan untuk membawa makan malam.

Masing-masing dari pelayan itu kemudian meletakkan piring-piring kosong di depan GoM. Setiap gerakan elegan mereka, selalu mengundang decak kagum dari GoM.

Sampai setelah semua sudah disajikan. Mereka undur diri bersama kepala Koki yang selesai menjelaskan menu apa yang dihidangkan.

"Silahkan." Ujar Sasuke.

Mereka makan ditemani keberisikan Daiki dan Ryouta yang tak bisa diam dalam memuji setiap makanan yang masuk ke mulut mereka. Atsushi dan Taiga kadang menambahi pujian yang membuat meja mereka jauh dari ketenangan.

Walaupun begitu Sasuke maklum. Lagipula sebagai laki-laki yang baru menginjak semester pertama di Universitas Todai itu paham dengan kelakuan anak-anak High School. Apalagi kalau mereka laki-laki. Soalnya dia juga pernah mengalaminya.

Selesai menghabiskan hidangan penutup, Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan lap makan. Kemudian onyxnya bergulir pada sosok Hinata yang juga sudah selesai makan.

"Hina-hime. Ikut aku sebentar." Sasuke mendorong mundur kursinya dan berdiri. Menunggu Hinata mengikuti hal yang sama.

Meski merasa penasaran, Hinata memilih diam dan mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Kalian nikmatilah fasilitas di resortku. Aku sudah memberitahu seluruh pegawaiku bahwa kalian adalah tamu kehormatanku. Selamat malam."

Usai memberi pengumuman sejenak, Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Hinata ke pintu keluar.

Sementara GoM hanya diam memperhatikan dua orang itu sampai sosok mereka tak lagi tampak di mata.

"Kira-kira apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?" Gumam Tetsuya. Meski sejak tadi dia tak berbicara, sebenarnya diam-diam dia terus mengamati ekspresi Sauke.

Dan beberapa hal aneh dia temukan saat pemuda itu mengatakan tentang kerinduannya pada Hinata. Mata Sasuke yang samar menunjukkan emosi janggal.

Kekhawatiran.

Keraguan.

Keputusasaan.

Tiga hal tak tak seharusnya dilihat dari orang yang lama tak berjumpa.

Hanya satu kemungkinan yang terbersit di kepalanya. Apapun yang akan dikatakan Sasuke pada Hinata, sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang ingin Hinata dengar.

Taiga menggedikkan bahu. "Mungkin hal-hal yang mereka laui saat berpisah. Memang apa lagi yang akan dibicarakan dua saudara yang lama tak bertemu?"

Berbeda dengan Daiki yang juga merasa kejanggalan pada Sasuke. Tapi setelah mendengar nada bicara Tetsuya sepertinya mereka sepemikiran. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Tetsu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Benar, ssu. Lagipula mereka bukan tunangan. Jadi aku tak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak... bukan itu. Hanya saja..." Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebih memilih tak menyelesaikan kalimat. Matanya dia arahkan pada Teppei yang juga penasaran dengan pemilik resot Empire.

"Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar. Bolehkan Teppei-sensei?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi jangan malam-malam ya."

"Kalian merasa tidak jika Kuroko-chin bertingkah aneh?" Kata Atsushi memperhatikan kepergian si bayangan.

Mereka mengangguk. Membenarkan perkataan Atsushi.

"Teysuya akan seperti itu jika dia merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Gumam Seijuurou.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mencurigai Uchiha-san, nanodayo. Dia sepupu Hinata. Lagipula dia terlihat begitu menyayangi Hinata." Sanggah Shintarou.

Satsuki merenggangkan tubuh. "Tidak peduli siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Jika dia menyakiti Hinata, dia akan mendapat pukulan dariku."

.

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke danau buatan di belakang resortnya.

Mereka duduk berdua di gazebo yang berada di tengah danau. Sebenarnya ada 5 buah Gazebo, tapi mereka memilih yang ada di tengah dan juga yang paling jauh dari gazebo-gazebo yang lain. Sehingga dapat meminimalisir jika ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku mendengar dari Neji bahwa Saki sudah bangkit."

Hinata mengangguk. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu karena suatu hal, Saki bangun. Padahal Saki sendiri yang memilih tidur saat 'Dia' dirampas dari kita."

Sasuke merengkuh Hinata dalam kehagatan pelukannya. "Bisa aku bertemu dengan Saki? Aku rindu sekali dengannya."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan mengulas senyum kecil, "Saki juga sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke."

Hinata kemudian menutup kedua kelopak mata. Keheningan lantas menguasai atmosfir beberapa detik sebelum mata Hinata kembali terbuka. Yang mana manik lavender Hinata telah berubah dengan sedikit warna biru terang menghiasi.

"Tomato. Kau sudah tambah besar sekarang." Gumam Hinata yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Saki.

Tangan Saki kemudian terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Sasuke. "Kau juga semakin tampan dan berwibawa. Sama seperti ayahmu."

Hati Sasuke tiba-tiba berdesir hangat tatkala menangkap panggilan yang sudah lama tak pernah dia dengar. Melupakan segala sifat dingin yang ditujukan selama ini, Sasuke saat ini bisa melepas semua kesan-kesan sebagai pemuda dingin dan tak berperasaan ketika berhadapan dengan keluarga dan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi aku tak akan pernah berubah, Tomato. Aku masih sama seperti sebelum aku menghilang sesaat. Dan yang kuinginkan juga masih sama." Saki mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sementara Sasuke yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan Saki terdiam.

"Aku ingin mencari pelaku yang menjebak saudaraku. Orang yang berani memecah keluargaku. Serta membuat Hinata harus berpisah dari kalian."

"Saki... untuk sementara jangan memikirkan hal itu. Percayalah. Aku juga sedang mencari orang brengsek yang sudah memecah keluarga kita." Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Saki yang kembali menatapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi... fokusmu sekarang adalah sahabat-sahabatmu."

"Sahabat?" Kepala Saki spontan langsung terbersit wajah GoM.

Kemudian raut keraguan terlihat pada wajah cantiknya. "Mereka belum tahu keberadaanku, Tomato. Aku khawatir saat mereka mengetahui keberadaanku di dalam tubuh Hinata. Mereka akan membuat Hinata kembali tak memiliki teman."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata. "Jangan khawatir, kalau kuamati mereka bukan orang seperti itu. Kaget mungkin iya, tapi mana mungkin mereka meninggalkan gadis manis sepertimu?"

Tawa kecil Saki keluarkan atas pernyataan Sasuke.

"Lihat. Kau semakin cantik kalau tertawa."

Sasuke ikut tertawa.

Kebahagian terasa di sekitar mereka. Jika orang-orang melihat pasti menyangka mereka dua kekasih yang saling melepas rindu. Namun tidak di mata seseorang.

Jauh dari jangkauan Sasuke maupun Hinata, berdiri seseorang di balik pohon besar sambil mengamati mereka. Sosoknya terus mengamati dua insan itu dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin Tetsu benar. Ada rahasia di sini."

 **TBC**

Kira-kira berapa bulan Seira Hiatus? 3-4 bulan ya? Gomen minna. Tapi Seira benar-benar sibuk. Kuliah dan kerja admin Seira benar-benar menguras waktu.

Seira tak berani janji bisa update kelanjutannya kapan. Tapi Seira berjanji akan melanjutkan kisah ini sampai tamat.

*bows* Seira harap kalian bisa memahami kesibukan admin Seira. Terimakasih.

Tak lupa Seira ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca kisah ini. Baik yang seira sebutkan atau belum sebutkan *smiles*

Special thanks to :

Onxy Dark Blue, Akina Yumi, Ayu493n Birubiru-chan, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, Keycchi, Novita610, Xero Claudiu's, Zulfa Novita, lizadz, ameyukio2, hatakerohim97, hinata127, , mouluchifer666, naruhina03, nyonya uchiha, oortaka, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, shiroi tensi, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, yudarockline1995, Gagaganbatte, NazRif99, Reza Mizuki, Shyoul Lava, mitha1303, ranmiablue, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, wysan, yudarockline1995, hime-chan1204, Hinata00, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Shiroi Tensi, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Yulia, Rueby Nadana, cepihime, flor, sunaga, sasihina, love dan chepihina. Serta pembaca lain yang belum disebutkan *winks*

Ditunggu Review nya ~~

Kritik dan saran akan Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	14. Hyuuga dan Uchiha (1)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo No Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Di balik masalalu itu**_

 _ **Ada hasrat yang tersembunyi**_

.

RnR

.

Masih banyak hal yang ingin Hinata dan Sasuke bicarakan. Hal-hal yang ingin mereka ceritakan saat tak ada masing-masing diantara keduanya. Namun, alam seolah memperingatkan mereka. Semilir angin mulai merayapi kulit mereka. Bahkan dinginnya udara terasa menusuk tulang belakang. Mampu membuat siapapun menggigil.

Hinata akhirnya menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. Sementara Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tak baik juga membiarkan Hinata terlalu lama di luar ruangan saat malam menjelang. Apalagi fakta bahwa tubuh Hinata yang tak terlalu bersahabat dengan hawa dingin.

Sasuke lantas mengantar Hinata ke resort. Sampai di depan lift, Sasuke memeluk Hinata sejenak sebelum mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Karena memang sebenarnya Sasuke datang ke sini hanya untuk menemui Hinata. Dia belum memikirkan untuk menginap di sini. Karena sebenarnya memang ada kamar yang telah disediakan khusus untuk keluarganya apabila malas berada di rumah.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka saat tombol berangka 7 menyala. Sejurus kemudian, Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor kamarnya. Kebetulan tak ada seorangpun yang berlalu-lalang di koridor tersebut. Ketenangan itu tak ayal membuat pikiran Hinata terlempar pada kata-kata Sasuke tadi.

' _Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang yang membuat keluargamu seperti ini?'_

Saat pertanyaan itu terlontar, Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Sampai sat ini dia belum benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan pelakunya. Yang selalu ada dipikirannya hanya menyeretnya di hadapan Ayahnya.

Tapi, bukankah pertanyaan itu seharusnya sudah Sasuke ketahui jawabannya? Apa yang akan dijawab oleh seorang anak yang keluarganya difitnah habis-habisan ditambah mendapat pandangan buruk masyarakat seluruh penjuru negeri karena perbuatan yang sama sekali tak diperbuat?

Manik Hinata sedikit berkilat kala kejadian ayahnya diseret oleh pihak kepolisian karena informasi yang memberatkannya berputar di dalam benaknya. Ketika seluruh saluran Tv pada hari itu menyudutkan serta mencemooh ayahnya. Ayahnya yang diam tak berkutik.

Saat itu Neji menahan mati-matian sang adik agar tak maju dan menghajar pengacara yang sedang memberi tuduhan palsu pada Ayah mereka. Dengan seenaknya pria tua berambut putih itu berkata bahwa Hiashi Hyuuga masih belum pantas mendapatkan hukuman seumur hidup penjara meski ditambah hukuman 20 tahun.

Sejak saat itulah Hinata berjanji atas nama mendiang ibunya bahwa dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan ayahnya atas tuduhan yang tak benar itu.

Dan untuk pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Hinata tak perlu memberitahukan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Karena Hinata yakin, Sasuke sendiri pasti tahu apa yang akan bungsu Hyuuga lakukan.

"Tentu saja akan kubuat orang itu menangis karena masih bernafas di dunia ini."

.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

Sang Fajar belum muncul sempurna, namun suara pantulan bola sudah terdengar menggema di sebuah lapangan outdoor yang secara khusus dibangun oleh pegawai-pegawai Resort atas perintah Sasuke seminggu sebelum kedatangan Tim Hinata.

Tampak 7 pemuda yang menggunakan kaos oblong serta celana training pendek selutut sedang mendrible bola basket. Selain itu, pada latihan pertama mereka ini Satsuki dan Hinata juga menyiapkan jalur khusus yang harus dilewati oleh masing-masing pemain. Karena pada latihan ini, akan dinilai tentang kelincahan serta keluwesan pergelangan kaki mereka.

Latihan pertana training camp hari pertama adalah Drible bola dengan halang rintang.

Dua manajer cantik itu telah menyiapkan jalur khusus yang harus dilewati masing-masing pemain. Berbagai variasi halang rintang mereka berikan. Juga beberapa referensi dari internet pun mereka berikan.

Di pinggir lapangan, Teppei sibuk memperhatikan setiap pergerakan kaki mereka tatkala menghindari halang rintang yang ada. Dan saat matanya menangkap kesalahan dari mereka, Teppei akan memberi contoh bagaimana mengelak dari halang rintang itu dengan membebankan telapak kaki seminimal mungkin.

Sementara Hinata dan Satsuki memilih untuk duduk di bersender pada bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan. Mereka memperhatikan ekspresi teman-temannya yang begitu serius mengamati tehkink-tehknik elakan yang diajarkan oleh Teppei. Sampai tiba-tiba Satsuki memutuskan untuk melihat kea rah lain. Sedikit mencuri waktu untuk menikamati keindahan resort yang selalu dielu-elukan dalam berita-berita pariwisata.

Ingin sekali dia mengelilingi tempat ini dan membuktikan sendiri bahwa predikat nomor satu tempat ini bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Dan mengingat bahwa Hinata memiliki hubungan dengan pemilik tempat ini, sudah bisa Satsuki terka bahwa Hinata mungkin sudah hapal betul mengenai letak-letak tempat menarik di sini.

Tapi, Satsuki tak mau putus asa. Dia bisa memohon agar gadis itu mau menjadi pemandu tur selama mengelilingi resort nomor satu tersebut.

Makadari itu, ia berniat mengutarakan keinginannya pada Hinata. Berharap Hinata akan menanggapi sesuai yang diinginkannya. Namun, ketika manik Satsuki jatuh pada wajah manis Hinata alisnya sedikit menukik. Heran.

Gadis pink itu mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dan memang tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Karena Hinata tengah menatap teman-teman mereka. Namun entah mengapa manik Hinata terasa kosong. Seolah jiwa Hinata melayang ke tempat lain.

Tak ingin mengganggu Hinata yang tengah melamun, Satsuki memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini untuk mengamati Hinata. Yang mana hal itu malah membuatnya teringat ketika pertama kali melihat Hinata memperkenalkan diri di depan kelasnya. Seorang gadis pindahan dari Konoha yang cukup menggemparkan seisi sekolah. Sebab menjadi satu-satunya murid yang harus mengikuti tes dikarenakan waktu kepindahannya yang tak normal. Di mana Tes itu terkenal dengan tingkat kesulitan melebihi Tes masuk Perguruan Tinggi Negeri.

Waktu itu Satsuki ingat betul bagaimana Hinata yang tak begitu banyak bicara saat dirinya pertama kali masuk ke kelas B. Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya sedikit banyak mengalihkan perhatian Satsuki. Terutama mata unik yang tak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Sekilas mata Hinata berwarna abu-abu, namun setelah Satsuki memperhatikan beberapa lama dia baru tersadar bahwa gadis itu memiliki manik lavender dengan garis retina yang sangat samar. Berbeda dengan milik Neji atau Hiashi. Manik dua laki-laki Hyuuga itu lebih cenderung berwarna abu-abu dengan garis retina yang cukup jelas dilihat mata.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Hinata menarik di mata Satsuki. Sama halnya dengan teman-temannya. Mereka juga memiliki sesuatu di dalam diri mereka yang cukup menarik minat Satsuki untuk menjadikan mereka temannya. Dan baru saat ini Satsuki sadari bahwa diantara mereka semua ada satu kesamaan.

Mereka unik.

Daiki. Teman masa kecilnya itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Saat orangtuanya mengenalkan dia dengan makhluk hitam itu, Satsuki sudah menduga bahwa pemuda dekil itu adalah seorang pemalas dan hanya bisa berkata kasar saja. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa pemuda yang tak pernah memuji masakannya itu memiliki kemampuan basket luar biasa. Apalagi kesetiaannya dalam persahabatan, Satsuki berhasil dibuat terpukau olehnya. Buktinya, sekeras apapun Satsuki memukul Daiki atau sesering apapun dia membentaknya, Daiki selalu saja berhasil menemukannya ketika dia butuh bantuan.

Seijuurou. Awalnya Satsuki mati-matian menghindari pemuda Akashi itu. Karena dari rumor yang di dengar, pewaris tunggal Akashi Inc. itu adalah seorang psikopat yang memiliki kepribadian ganda. Memang Seijuurou memiliki kepribadian ganda, dan itu baru dia ketahui saat lagu Hinata menggema di aula Sekolah beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi psikopat? Sepertinya orang-orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Hanya karena pemuda terpintar se-Teiko itu selalu membawa gunting bukan berarti dia akan membunuh siapapun secara membabi buta. Sejauh yang diketahui Satsuki, Seijuurou akan menggunakan guntingnya untuk hal-hal mendesak saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan sifatnya yang suka mengancam anggota klubnya? Bukankah dia sering menghununskan gunting merah itu pada mereka?

Jujur saja, Satsuki tak bisa menyalahkan Seijuurou akan itu. Karena pada dasarnya anggota klub basket sendiri yang pemalas. Selalu saja meminta keringanan latihan, padahal menurut Satsuki porsi latihan yang diberikan itu cukup mudah dan tak menguras tenaga jika dibandingkan dengan kemampuan mereka yang sangat hebat.

Shintarou. Hal pertama yang dipikirkan Satsuki saat bertemu dengannya adalah maniak yang menyedihkan. Karena bagaimanapun bukan hal normal melihat siswa High School membawa hal-hal aneh ke sekolah dengan alasan bahwa benda-benda itu adalah lucky itemnya. Jangan lupa dimana pemuda itu setiap hari menutupi kesepuluh jarinya dengan perban. Satsuki berpikir mungkin dia habis kecelakaan. Namun, setelah mendengar bahwa pemuda itu hanya akan melepaskan perban setiap latihan basket dan bermain piano, ingin rasanya Satsuki menarik rasa simpati yang dia berikan pada pemuda hijau itu. Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan Satsuki sadar bahwa dalam setiap perkataan menjengkelkan yang Shintarou yang lontarkan, ada sebuah perhatian penuh yang tersirat untuk mereka.

Ryouta. Si berisik dan pembuat onar. Sering kali Satsuki memukul kepala pemuda kuning itu karena kenarsisannya. Sama seperti Daiki, Satsuki mengira bahwa pemuda lebay ini hanya bisa merepotkan tim basket jika dia bergabung di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi betapa kerapnya dia mendapat lemparan gunting dari Seijuurou. Membuat Satsuki kala itu ingin sekali menendang keluar si model ternama dari Tim. Akan tetapi, siapa duga bahwa laki-laki yang selalu merengek ini memiliki sifat pekerja keras untuk menyamakan kemampuannya dengan Daiki. Dari sinilah Satsuki tahu bahwa Daiki adalah Idola Ryouta. Alasannya masuk tim basket.

Tetsuya. Sejak awal mengenal pemuda baby blue tersebut Satsuki sudah merasa kecocokan diantara mereka. Meski keberadaannya yang tak mudah dirasakan, Tetsuya sering menengahi pertengkaran yang kadang terjadi antara Atsushi-Daiki-Ryouta. Dan juga, raut wajahnya yang selalu datar itu terkadang menjadi bahan lelucon untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Atsushi. Sama seperti Tetsuya, Atsushi adalah ornag yang lebih banyak menggunakan mulutnya untuk mengunyah makanan dan diam. Kalaupun dia berbicara, ucapannya tak akan jauh dari kata makanan. Bagi Satsuki, Atsushi layaknya adik kecil berbadan besar. Kepolosan serta sifat jujurnya mampu menciptakan rasa nyaman untuk Satsuki. Terlebih lagi, saat Satsuki tahu bahwa Atsushi adalah pengamat yang luar biasa. Bedanya, jika dia bisa mengamati kelemahan dan kekurangan seorang pemain, maka Atsushi lebih pada apa yang dirasakan atau apa yang dipikirkan seseorang. Walau sering kali dia tak mau pusing memikirkan urusan orang.

Taiga. Pemuda garang asal Amerika itu selalu tampak bodoh dimata Satsuki. Sebab bagaimana mungkin seorang yang sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun lamanya di Amerika sama sekali tak bisa mendapat minimal nilai 70 di mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Memangnya selama di sana dia bicara dengan Bahasa isyarat? Pemuda alis cabang ini memiliki postur hampir sama dengan Daiki, namun Taiga lebih bisa menjaga kata-kata untuk diucapkan pada perempuan. Tapi secara keseluruhan, Taiga memiliki nilai plus yaitu wajah polosnya selalu menipu musuh-musuh selama di lapangan atas kemampuannya yang hampir setara dengan Daiki. Walau terkadang mereka selalu beradu mulut karena Daiki yang jarang bisa mengontrol kata-kata.

Atas pemikirannya di atas, Satsuki kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada Hinata yang masih saja melamun. Gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya ini, entah bagaimana membuat Satsuki berpikir bahwa dia menarik. Dan mungkin keunikan Hinata lebih banyak dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Atau dia memiliki satu keunikan yang begitu mengagetkan.

Pertama. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil merebut hati teman-temannya. Bahkan dia sendiri gadis pertama yang ada di klub basket tak pernah merasa jika perhatian teman-temannya pada dirinya seperti perhatian lawan jenis. Malahan dia merasa seperti adik bagi mereka.

Kedua, sifat Hinata yang tak mudah ditebak. Pernah sekali Hinata bisa mengamuk seperti Seijuuou. Yaitu saat ternyata Seijuurou menyabotase formulir Pendaftaran Klub Hinata.

Ketiga, pikiran gadis itu. Entah mengapa, Satsuki merasa ada hal yang selalu gadis itu pikirkan. Hal yang membuat dirinya tak bisa menggapai Hinata meski gadis itu berada di depannya. Seolah apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata bisa saja membuat dia tak lagi mengenal sosok Hinata.

PRIITTT

Suara peulit yang cukup memekakan itu tanpa sadar membuat Hinata ataupun Satsuki terbangun dari lamunan mereka masing-masing. Dan seperti orang yang bangun tidur, mereka mengalihkan perhatian seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah melamun sebelumnya. Hinata pada catatan yang dia pegang, sementara Satsuki menatap arah danau seolah sedang mengaguminya.

Sementara itu, setelah Teppei meniup peluitnya panjang sebagai tanda bahwa latihan sudah cukup dan mereka boleh beristirahat, tanpa diaba-aba, mereka serempak ambruk di tempat mereka berdiri. Memilih rebahan dan mengabaikan debu-debu yang nantinya menempel di tubuh mereka.

Teppei sendiri hanya mengulum senyum melihat itu. Kemudian, ia meminta Hinata dan Satsuki untuk segera memberikan mereka handuk. Sementara dirinya menulis sesuatu pada papan yang tadi terus dibawa oleh Hinata.

SET

Dengan cermat, Satsuki dan Hinata meletakkan handuk dingin di dahi masing-masing mereka. Handuk itu dilipat sedemikian rapi hingga bisa menutupi kedua kelopak mata dan dahi mereka. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat mereka sedikit sejuk.

"Hinatacchi, lelah sekali, ssu." Lenguh Ryouta disela kegiatan mengambil napas. Pemuda itu mencoba melepas handuk dari wajahnya, namun ditahan Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Biarkan selama 10 menit." Tukas Hinata dengan suara sedikit keras agar yang lain mendengar.

Setelah dirasa semua orang mendapatkan handuk dingin di wajah mereka, Hinata lalu menghampiri Teppei dan Satsuki yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu. Dan saat Hinata sampai di sana, akhirnya Hinata tahu bahwa mereka sedang membicarakan tentang latihan kali ini. Yang pertama kali membuat Teppei tersenyum lebar adalah kemampuan mendribble mereka meningkat cukup signifikan dari latihan beberapa hari lalu. Disamping itu, ada beberapa hal yang merisaukan Teppei bahwa latihan seperti ini tak bisa dilakukan terus-menerus seharian. Karena akan membebani pergelangan kaki mereka.

Mereka terus berdiskusi tentang rencana pelatihan selanjutnya sampai Hinata akhirnya menginterupsi hanya untuk memberitahu yang lain bahwa sesi berbaring telah selesai. Jika mereka dibiarkan berbaring lebih lama lagi, mungkin kaki mereka bisa kram keesokan harinya. Dan rasa lelah yang seharusnya hilang malah kembali dua kali lipat.

"Tenang Hinata-chan. Akan kubangunkan mereka." Sahut Satsuki kemudian melangkah mendahului Hinata yang sedang membawa mangkok besar berisi es batu dan beberapa handuk di lengannya.

Sementara di sisi lain, Satsuki melaksanakan tugasnya untuk membangunkan anak-anak. Tentunya bukan jenis cara yang lemah lembut, akan tetapi dengan pukulannya bahu yang bisa terdengar sampai tepi lapangan. Sedangkan yang lainnya Satsuki hanya menggoyangkan bahu mereka.

"Oi Satsuki. Bisa tidak lebih lembut, hah?!" Dengan wajah menahan kesal.

Sementara itu Satsuki menatapnya seolah tak peduli.

Dalam hati Daiki mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana bisa dia berteman dengan gadis galak seperti itu.

"Diamlah, Aominecchi. Kau ini cerewet sekali, ssu." Gerutu Ryouta yang masih merasa kelelahan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ditambah pukulan dari Satsuki. Rasanya Ryouta ingin memiliki kekuatan teleport agar bisa tidur di kamarnya tanpa repot-repot berjalan.

Daiki melirik sinis pada Ryouta. Ingin rasanya dia melempar di rambut kuning itu ke danau. Namun sebelum niatnya terlaksana, tiba-tiba Daiki merasakan rasa dingin menjalar di kulit tengkuknya.

' _Habis kau Satsuki.'_ Batin Daiki sambil tertawa nista.

Yakin bahwa orang yang ada di belakngnya adalah Satsuki, seketika Daiki menarik tangan dari orang yang dengan beraninya menyentuh tengkuknya. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, Daiki menyentil dahi seseorang yang dia yakini adalah Satsuki dengan keras.

CTAK

"KYAA..!"

Daiki menghentikan keinginan untuk tertawa. Pasalnya, suara Satsuki entah kenapa saat ini terdengar berbeda. Sekilas, dia melihat sosok berambut pink yang baru saja membangunkan Tetsuya yang tepat berada 3 meter darinya. Yang menatapnya terkejut kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi murka. Sementara Tetsuya melemparkan tatapan yang terkesan gelap padanya.

Tak hanya itu, saat ia menggulirkan tatapannya kea rah lain, tatapan yang sama seperti Tetsuya yang dia dapatkan. Sedangkan Teppei tampak membungkam mulutnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

GLEK

Perasaan Daiki mulai resah.

Siapapun yang berada dalam genggamannya ini sejak tadi merintih menahan sakit akibat perbuatannya. Dan saat Daiki mencoba mencari suatu sosok di lapangan ini, namun dia tak juga mendapatinya.

Daiki mengumpulkan keberaniannya dalam hati. Dengan takut-takut, Daiki melirik seseorang yang berada di sampingnya yang tengah menunduk sambil mengusap dahinya.

Rambut indigo.

Sekejap wajah Daiki pucat pasi. Siapa lagi yang memiliki rambut indigo di antara mereka selain Hinata. Sudah pasti, kali ini dia membuat kesalahan fatal. Apalagi saat dia melakukannya tadi, Daiki menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya.

"Hi-Hinata." Panggil Daiki ragu-ragu.

Pemilik nama yang terasa dipanggil mendongak. Masih mengelus dahinya agar paling tidak rasa sakitnya berkurang. "Kenapa kau memukulku Daiki-kun?"

"A-a-aku… a-aku.. kupikir kau… kau Satsuki." Ujar Daiki tergugu.

Sementara itu, Satsuki yang mendengarnya meremas handuk yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup mata Tetsuya. Lalu melemparkannya pada Daiki.

BUGH

"Oh, jadi kau mau membalasku, Dai-chan?!" Ujar Satsuki dengan pandangan marah. Marah karena yang mendapatkan amukan Daiki adalah Hinata. Jika tadi dirinya yang mendapat sentilan itu, sudah pasti dia akan membalas Daiki lebih keras. Namun karena yang menerima Hinata, bahkan untuk mengumpat saja Satsuki yakin Hinata tak akan melakukannya.

Akhirnya Satsuki menceramahi Daiki panjang lebar untuk Daiki dan terkadang mengumpatinya. Sementara yang lain ikut-ikutan melempar kata-kata sinis untuk si kulit eksotis itu. Tak luput juga handuk-handuk mereka lemparkan pada wajah Daiki.

Di sisi lain, setelah Teppei berhasil meredakan nyeri di dahi Hinata, mereka lantas menatap kejadian itu dengan menahan tawa. Hingga kemudian Teppei berseru agar menyudahi hal itu dan membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan apa yang tertunda.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekati Daiki. Berjongkok di belakangnya seperti tadi dengan handuk dingin di tangan kanannya dan baskom es di tangan kirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Daiki merasa menyesal.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku meminta ijinmu dulu." Hinata meletakkan handuk yang tadi dia sudah celupkan ke mangkok berisi es di tengkuk Daiki. Sedikit memberi beberapa tekanan di sana.

"Hinatacchi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, ssu?"

"Membuat otot kalian tak terasa tegang dan kaku."

"Darimana Hinata-chin belajar cara ini?"

Hinata mengulas senyum saat dirinya beranjak mengompres lengan Daiki.

"Itachi yang mengajariku. Katanya setelah olahraga, lebih baik dikompres dengan es batu. Itu bisa mengurangi cedera." Jelas Hinata yang kemudian beralih pada lengan Daiki yang satunya.

"Dulu, setiap saudara-saudaraku selesai bermain basket aku selalu mengompres mereka seperti ini. Dan keesokan harinya, taka da satupun dari mereka yang mengeluh sakit atau semacamnya." Sambung Hinata.

"Neji-nii juga suka basket?" Atsushi terkejut.

Hinata mengulas senyum kecil. "Ya. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Niisan harus fokus pada pendidikannya."

"Hinata-san. Apakah kau benar-benar mengenal keluarga seperti Uchiha?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Gadis itu lantas mengambil handuk yang jatuh dari kepala Daiki di sampingnya untuk dia rendam di dalam baskom es. Setelah itu dia letakkan pada kedua tulang kering Daiki.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha sepertinya berlawanan." Sahut Tetsuya.

"Berlawanan bagaimana?"

"Uchiha itu sedikit banyak cenderung pada gaya hidup orang eropa. Sementara Hyuuga, kalian sepertinya lebih ke cara hidup tradisional." Ujar Tetsuya menjabarkan pendapat.

Kembali senyum simpul Hinata tampilkan. Gadis itu telah selesai mengompres Daiki, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Tetsuya. Sembari menjawab rasa penasaran pemuda itu.

"Karena itulah kami saling melengkapi."

Hinata mulai mengompres Tetsuya sama seperti saat dia melakukannya pada Daiki.

"Hyuuga dan Uchiha berasal dari leluhur yang sama."

Atsushi mengangkat tangan, "Tapi, kenapa wajah Hinata-chin dan Uchiha-chin tak ada mirip-miripnya?"

"Kemiripan kami tidak ada pada wajah kami, Atsushi-kun. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, banyak anak yang tidak mirip dengan orang tua mereka. Kemiripan wajah itu tidak bisa dijadikan landasan untuk menyatakan hubungan kekeluargaan."

Seijuurou juga setuju dengan ucapan Atsushi. Hyuuga dan Uchiha tidak ada kemiripan diantara keduanya. "Aku juga penasaran. Bagaimana keluarga sedingin dan sedatar Uchiha bisa memiliki ikatan darah dengan Hyuuga yang memiliki sifat sebaliknya?"

"Iya juga. Lagipula, mata kalian juga berbanding terbalik." Sahut Taiga.

"Atau mungkin Hiashi-san sudah menganggap Fugaku-san sebagai saudaranya? Atau sebaliknya?" Tambah Ryouta ikut bingung.

"Bagaimana menceritakannya?" Gumam Hinata mencoba berpikir sembari mengompres kedua kaki Tetsuya.

"Ah, seperti ini. Ayah kakekku adalah seorang Uchiha. Beliau adalah anak tunggal. Saat dewasa, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yatim piatu keturunan Hyuuga. Mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah. Setelah itu lahirlah Madara Uchiha dan Kazuki Hyuuga. Kakekku dan Kakek Sasuke." Jelas Hinata sambil terus beralih dari satu-orang ke orang lain untuk mengompres bahu serta tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Tunggu, kau bilang ibunya kakekmu adalah yatim piatu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa iris mata ibumu berwarna sama seperti ayahmu?" Lanjut Shintarou.

"Itu karena mereka adalah saudara."

"Eh?!" Semua orang terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Satsuki mulai tertarik sejarah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ayahku dan Ibuku adalah saudara kandung." Hinata menatap tangannya dan memandang jauh, "Nenekku adalah orang luar—bukan Hyuuga ataupun Uchiha. Setelah menikah dengan Kakek, Nenek melahirkan 3 orang anak. Hiashi Hyuuga. Mirai Hyuuga dan Shizuka Hyuuga. Hanya Ayah dan Ibu yang memiliki ciri-ciri seorang Hyuuga. Sementara Shizuka-Baasan memiliki mata ungu. Namun bukan amethyst ataupun lavender. "

"Sesuai permintaan Ayah dari Kakek yang ingin meneruskan keturunan Hyuuga, maka dari itu Ayah dan Ibu lalu dinikahkan. Awalnya banyak yang menentang keputusan itu. Termasuk Nenekku sendiri. Namun, karena Ayah dan Ibu saling mencintai, maka akhirnya pernikahan mereka direstui. Tak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa anak yang terlahir dari hubungan dua saudara kandung akan terlahir cacat. Tapi gosip-gosip itu tak terbukti setelah kelahiran kami. Kenyataannya kami dapat terlahir dengan fisik normal dan membawa seluruh ciri-ciri klan Hyuuga." Sambungnya sembari menunjuk pada matanya. Menegaskan bhwa manik amethyst miliknya hanya dimiliki oleh keturunaan Hyuuga.

Sementara Daiki hanya menggaruk kepala masih bingung dengan sejarah keluarga sang manager ke dua. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana merespon ceritamu."

Atsushi menatap Hinata, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Uchiha?"

"Berbeda dengan Hyuuga. Karena Uchiha masih memiliki keluarga besar. Maka kakek Madara menikah dengan sepupunya. Dan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang. Kalian pasti tahu bahwa Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto juga saudara sepupu."

Hinata menatap mereka yang masih terbengong mendengar penjelasannya.

"Sistem yang aneh ya?" Tanya Hinata meminta respon mereka. Selain respon seperti orang bodoh.

"Jadi, keluarga kalian selalu menikah dengan saudara kalian sendiri?" Tanya Daiki memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Untuk menjaga kemurnian darah keluarga kami. Ya. Kami menikah dengan saudara kami sendiri."

"Jadi... kau akan menikah dengan Neji-nii juga?" Tanya Atsushi sembari memiringkan wajah.

Yang mana pertanyaan simpel itu dapat membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar sejenak menahan napas. Karena memang sudah rahasia umum bahwa klan Uchiha sangat mementingkan tentang kemurnian klan.

Apalagi saat ini anggota Hyuuga tinggal mereka bertiga. Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga dan gadis dihadapan mereka ini. Sudah pasti Hyuuga berada dalam lingkup perlindungan keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tahu." Hinata menggeleng ragu.

Sementara itu Satsuki langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu Hinata dan menatapnya serius. "Kalian tidak boleh menikah. Maksudku, hanya karena belum pernah ada kasus keturunan cacat di dalam pernikahan sedarah kalian tapi bagaimana jika nanti terjadi?"

Shintarou mengangguk. "Benar sekali, nanodayo. Pernikahan sedarah juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Ryouta mengangguk mantap. "Setuju, ssu. Hinatacchi tak bisa menikah dengan Neji-nii. Itu tidak bisa."

"Jadi, aku boleh menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"TIDAK..!" Seru mereka serentak. Membuat Hinata harus menutup dua gendang telinganya agar tak cepat rusak.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum jahil.

"Lagipula kenapa kalian bisa memiliki pikiran sejauh itu. Umur kita bahkan belum genap 17 tahun. Kenapa harus memikirkan pernikahan?" Ujar Hinata santai lalu membereskan mangkok es yang hampir habis.

"Hinata benar. Kalian terlalu jauh." Ujar Teppei mengiyakan perkataan Hinata.

.

Selesai makan siang. Hinata dan Satsuki lantas membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan berniat mengembalikan alat-alat makan itu kembali ke dapur resort. Di sana, para pegawai langsung mengambil alih peralatan makan yang ada di tangan Hinata dan Satsuki. Dan menolak bantuan kedua gadis belia itu untuk ikut mencuci piring. Lagipula bagaimana bisa mereka meminta gadis yang gosipnya adalah gadis kesayangan keluarga Uchiha untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor ini.

Mereka masih sayang nyawa dan masih menginginkan pekerjaan ini.

Dengan penolakan dari mereka, akhirnya Satsuki dan Hinata menyerah. Sebelum pergi mereka mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus minta maaf karena merepotkan mereka. Yang mana hal itu disambut anggukan sopan oleh pegawai-pegawai dapur tersebut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dua gadis itu isi dengan bersendagurau. Beberapa kali mereka saling bertukar pikiran mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk latihan ke dua. Pasalnya mereka harus melatih kemampuan GOM secara urut dan tak boleh asal-asalan. Karena mereka tahu, kesalahan sedikit saja dalam pelatihan ini mungkin keselamatan para pemaian akan dibahayakan.

Dalam keseriusan pembicaraan mereka, Hinata tak sengaja melihat Shintarou yang berjalan cepat ke arah luar resort. Dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Hinata sedikit bingung.

Hinata terus berjalan sembari menatap punggung tegap Shintarou yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Kepala Hinata terus memikirkan kenapa tingkah Shintarou menjadi aneh seperti itu. Dan, pertanyaannya itu terjawab ketika dia mendengar suara Ryouta yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi di lapangan outdoor.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya, ssu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh." Seru Daiki sambil melempari Ryouta dengan handuknya dan milik Atsushi.

"Aomine-chin, itu handukku." Protes Atsushi saat kesejukan di kakinya tak lagi terasa.

Ryouta menjepit hidungnya sambil menyingkirkan handuk-handuk yang dilempar ke arahnya dengan wajah jijik. "Handukmu bau sekali, Aominecchi."

"Handukmu lebih bau daripada ketiak kumbang kotoran." Sentak Daiki tak terima.

Atsushi menatap Daiki dengan ekspresi sama jijiknya dengan Ryouta. "Aomine-chin pernah mencium ketiak kumbang kotoran? Menjijikkan."

Akhirnya, ketiga orang itu kembali saling melemparkan kalimat-kalimat pertengkaran layaknya anak SD.

Sementara itu, Satsuki dan Hinata yang baru sampai di sana hanya menatap bingung. Satsuki merasa bahwa dia telah ketinggalan sebuah berita penting. Sementara Hinata menoleh pada Seijuurou. Berharap pemuda itu bia menjelaskan situasi menegangkan yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Seijuurou yang memang memiliki kepekaan tinggi mengetahui ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya. Dan saat dia melirik mencoba mencari sang pelaku, dirinya harus menghela napas melihat hanya Hinata satu-satunya orang yang sedang menatapnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Selama kami berteman, Shintarou belum pernah melepas kacamata di hadapan kami." Jelasnya yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Hinata.

"Bagaimanapun kondisi kacamatanya, selama di sekolah atau bersama kami dia tak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Meskipun kacamatanya rusak sekalipun." Lanjutnya.

Tetsuya menepuk tangannya seakan kepalanya muncul suatu hal, "Aku jadi ingat, saat kacamata Midorima-kun rusak karena bola nyasar dari klub sepak bola. Kalau tidak salah saat itu lensa kaca sebelah kirinya pecah. Tapi, seharian itu Midorima-kun tetap bersikukuh memakainya. Padahal aku sudah menyarankan untuk melepasnya. Toh, bukannya itu hanya kacamata anti-radiasi?"

Dalam cerita Tetsuya, Hinata bisa merasakan suatu keganjilan. Kacamata antiradiasi adalah kacamata biasa yang tak akan mempengaruhi penglihatan seseorang selain mencegah sinar radiasi akibat menatap ponsel, laptop, computer ataupun tv terlalu lama. Tapi, di sekolah Hinata jarang melihat Shintarou berinteraksi dengan alat-alat seperti itu. Malahan Shintarou lebih suka membaca buku. Jadi, seharusnya kacamata seperti itu memang tak perlu dia gunakan selama sekolah.

"Aku bahkan dibentak hanya karena ingin melepas kacamatanya." Tukas Daiki. Setelah mendengar cerita dari Tetsuya mengenai Shintarou dan kacamatanya, Daiki juga teringat peristiwa dengan hal serupa. Dan memang sudah lama dia ingin membagi cerita ini kepada teman-temannya. Tentang keanehan seorang Shintarou yang sudah aneh.

"Kalian ingat saat aku dan Shintarou mendapat giliran membeli minuman di kantin?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Kala itu kantin sedang ramai-ramainya. Kami susah payah mendapatkan minuman yang kalian pesan. Kami harus berdesak-desakan dan juga harus rebutan dengan yang lain. Dan kalian tahu sendiri bahwa aku paling benci hal-hal semacam itu. Jadi, aku meminta Shintarou untuk menyelinap d iantara anak-anak. Namun, bukannya lebih cepat Shintarou malah kerepotan sendiri dengan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak bergeser semili pun. Aku kan jadi jengkel. Jadi kutarik saja kacamata itu. Toh dia juga tidak buta."

Satsuki dan Ryouta terperangah mendengar itu.

"Tapi sungguh, dalam pikiranku sendiri aku tak pernah menyangka Shintarou akan mendorongku sampai menabrak murid lain. Bahkan Shintarou langsung pergi tanpa berniat menolongku." Semua anak terkejut dengan pengakuan Daiki. Tak menyangka bahwa Shintarou bisa bertingkah seperti itu hanya karena kacamata.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri. Midorin pantas memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Ahomine." Gerutu Satsuki sedikit membela Shintatou. Karena jika itu terjadi padanya, bukan hanya dorongan. Mungkin dia akan memukul dan menendang Daiki.

"Benar, ssu. Akupun akan marah jika ada seseorang memaksaku membuka baju." Sahut Ryouta yang malah mendapat lemparan handuk dari Taiga.

"Kagamicchi hidoi~~" Ryouta langsung cemberut.

Daiki melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Mengabaikan gangguan yang baru saja terjadi. "Maksudku, aku masih bisa terima sikapku memang kasar. Tapi dengan mendorongku dan pergi begitu saja? Saat itu aku berpikir, benarkah dia Shintarou?"

"Benar juga, aku juga tak pernah melihatnya melepas kacamatanya." Sahut Teppei yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan.

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena dia sadar bahwa keberadaannya di sini belum cukup lama untuk mengetahui sosok satu persatu dari sahabatnya. Dan jika dipikir-pikir lagi, dia belum benar-benar dekat dengan mereka. Sebab, setahu Hinata persahabatan itu dimulai dengan mengenal hal-hal apa yang membuat mereka marah. Dan Hinata belum tahu apapun yang membuat mereka marah. Karena mereka memang belum berani marah pada Hinata. Atau memang menahan diri untuk marah padanya.

"Menurut kalian, dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taiga akhirnya amengeluarkan pendapat. Meski dia jarang berinteraksi dengan Shintarou, tapi Taiga tetap mencemaskan pemuda pecinta ramalan itu.

"Shintarou bisa menjaga dirinya. Dia laki-laki." Ucap Seijuurou dengan tenang. Meski dari sorot matanya berkata yang sebaliknya.

Ada secuil keraguan yang terpancar.

Baru kali ini Seijuurou melihat kemarahan Shintarou. Setahu Seijuurou, Shintarou adalah sosok yang hampir sama sepertinya. Tenang dan selalu bersikap dewasa dan bijaksana. Tapi kali ini tingkahnya jauh dari hal-hal itu.

Seakan dia tak pernah mengenal sosoknya.

.

Saat bulan mulai menaiki peraduannya, Hinata dan Satsuki bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Mereka pergi ke tempat yang sama seperti malam sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata melihat teman-temannya sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Matanya menelusuri meja makan panjang itu. Sekedar mencari sosok yang sempat membuatnya kepikiran tadi siang.

Seperti dugaannya, batang hidung Shintarou sama sekali tak terlihat. Jadi, dia menatap teman-temannya sekedar menanyakan keberadaan sang _shooting guard_.

"Shintarou-kun belum datang?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tak melihatnya." Jawab Daiki sambil memainkan game yang ada di ponselnya.

"Saat aku kembali ke kamar Midorima-kun sudah tak ada." Ujar Tetsuya yang berhasil membuat Daiki terperanjat.

Daiki menatap Tetsuya kesal. "Kau membuatku kalah Tetsu. Hampir saja aku bisa menghabisi _Big boss_ nya."

Tetsuya yang mendapat kalimat sinis itu hanya melengos menatap arah lain. Tak peduli sama sekali dengan game yang dimaikan oleh Daiki.

Ryouta ikut memberi suara. "Sejak tadi dia siang Midorimacchi belum pulang, ssu."

"Mungkinkah karena kejadian tadi?" Gumam Taiga yang membuat semua orang terdiam.

Hinata termenung. Pikirannya kembali melalang buana tentang cerita-cerita yang bersangkutan tentang Shintarou dan kacamatanya.

 _'Perasaanku tidak enak.'_ Batin Hinata mulai khawatir.

Bagaimanapun, Shintarou tak mengenal daerah ini. Bagaimana jika dia tersesat? Atau... diculik.

SREK

Satsuki menoleh ke tempat duduk Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja bergeser. Gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri tepat setelah sang koki mengatakan bahwa makanan sebentar lagi siap dihidangkan.

"Hinata kau mau ke mana?" Tanyanya.

Hinata menatap jauh ke suatu tempat. Tak mau menatap salah satu orang yang ada di meja tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Shintarou kelaparan di luar sana." Gumam Hinata lirih. Tak menunggu respon mereka, Hinata kemudian keluar dan menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka.

"Hinata-chin mogok makan ya?"

Mereka diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan Atsushi.

Sementara itu, Hinata kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil beberapa barang penting seperti ponsel dan dompet. Setelah semua yang dia butuhkan ada di dalam tas kecilnya, Hinata mulai pencarian Shintarou.

Dia mencari pemuda itu di manapun. Dari tempat disekitar resort, taman yang tak jauh dari resort bahkan beberapa gang yang cukup penerangan dan banyak orang Hinata cari di sana. Sepanjang jalan dia telusuri untuk mencari si penggila ramalan Oha-Asa. Namun sampai bajunya basah oleh keringatpun dia belum juga berhasil menemukannya.

Sementara udara malam semakin dingin dan waktu terus berjalan. Jangan lupa tentang Hinata yang belum menyentuh makan malamnya. Dengan perjalanan jauh semacam ini, perut Hinata yang belum terisi apapun rasanya sangat perih.

Tubuhnya mulai lelah dan tak bertenaga. Ditambah perutnya lapar, membuat sebuah pemikiran untuk menyudahi pencarian ini terasa menggoda. Tapi dia tak bisa memutuskan seperti itu. Shintarou harus ketemu. Hingga saat ekor matanya melirik keberadaan sebuah vanding machine, senyum bahagia Hinata terukir. Paling tidak dia bisa mengisi perutnya dengan minuman. Segera saja Hinata berlari ke arah benda balok berukuran sedang itu. Kemudian ia masukkan uang kertas dan memilih sebuah minuman yang ingin sekali ia jadikan pengisi perut kosongnya.

KLONTANG

Minuman vitamin itu akhirnya menggelinding ke bawah. Hinata langsung merogoh tempat untuk mengambil minuman tersebut. Tak membuang-buang waktu, Hinata memutar tutup hotolnya dan meneguknya dengan rakus. Hingga tak sadar dalam beberapa kai teguk isi botol audah berkurang 3/4.

"Terimakasih, Kamisama." Hinata lalu menutup botol itu dan dibiarkan dalam gengamannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa minuman vitamin tadi masuk ke dalam lambungnya, Hinata kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Bantu aku menemukannya. Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi pada Shintarou-kun. Kumohon." Gumam Hinata berdoa pada Kamisama.

Seakan Kamisama mendengar doa Hinata, mata gadis itu seolah digiring untuk menatap sebuah tempat jauh di seberang jalan yang tertutup bayangan sebuah pohon besar. Hinata menyipitkan mata melihat di kegelapan itu.

Matanya menangkap sebuah sosok disana. Seketika dirinya merinding.

Hantukah?

Ingin sekali Hinata melarikan diri. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, kenapa ada hantu yang tak berusaha menakuti seseorang. Dan juga, sejak kapan seorang hantu memakai... sepatu olahraga.

"Eh?" Sepatu olahraga?

"Shintarou-kun." Panggil Hinata pada sosok yang terus berada di nauangan bayanagn pohon.

Tak mendapat respon apapun, Hinata berlari ke arah sosok itu dan menariknya ke arah cahaya.

Shintarou sendiri yang cukup terkejut dengan tarikan keras di tangannya langsung saja menyentakkan tangannya.

Hinatapun ikut terkejut atas sikap Shintarou. Bahkan dirinya hampir terjungkal karenanya. Dan Shintaroupun kembali dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Hinata dihadapannya.

Dia tak tahu bahwa ada orang yang akan mencarinya.

"Maaf." Gumam Hinata saat melihat Shintarou kembali menunduk dalam.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nanodayo?" Tanya Shintarou mencoba mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku mencarimu. Sejak tadi kau tidak kembali ke resort. Kupikir kau diculik." Ungkap Hinata dengan terus menatapnya.

"Shin-kun sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Jika Ryouta-kun keterlaluan maafkan dia. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya kan?"

Shintarou menghela napas. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa sejak tadi kau tak mau memandangku? Sejelek itukah aku?"

Ia menggeleng. "T-tidak, nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu tatap aku yang sedang bicara padamu." Tukas Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku jelek."

"Eh?" Pikiran Hinta terasa blank. Shintarou baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya jelek? Astaga, bolehkan Hinata tertawa?

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Shintarou mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Berhenti tertawa. Aku memang jelek."

Mendengar bentakan Shintarou untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata tersadar. Bahwa inilah masalah pemuda itu. Mungkin juga alasan kenapa dia sangat ketergantungan dengan kacamatanya.

"Ada apa Shintarou-kun? Apa yang membuatmu sampai setrauma itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum menenangkan.

Shintarou membuang muka. "Aku tidak trauma, nanodayo."

Hinata menghela napas. Membuat seseorang menceritakan traumanya bukanlah hal mudah. "Percayalah, menceritakan masalahmu pada orang-orang terdekatmu tak semengerikan yang kau pikirkan."

"..."

Hinata mengulas senyum mengerti ketika Shintariu tampak bergelut di dalam pikirannya. "Tenang saja, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu. Ayo duduk di sana dan berbicara."

Hinata menggiring Shintarou ke sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di dekat vanding machine. Mereka duduk di sana dengan tenang. Hinata menunggu Shintarou berbicara. Di sisi lain Shintarou masih saja bungkam.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Hingga ada sebuah pergerakan kecil dari Shintarou. Dia menggenggam kedua telapak tangannya yang ditopang oleh lututnya, dengan pandangan ke tanah.

"Dulu aku pernah menyukai seseorang." Shintarou mulai bercerita.

Hinata menoleh dan memberikan perhatiannya penuh pada Shintarou.

"Dia guruku Tk. Dulu aku selalu berusaha melakukan hal-hal baik di depannya. Berharap itu bisa menyenangkannya. Dan mendapat pujian darinya. Saat itu aku sama sekali tak berpikir tentang teman-temanku. Yang ada hanya bagaimana membuatnya tersenyum akan keberadaanku. Begitu pikirku. Naif sekali ya." Kekehan lirih terdengar oleh Hinata.

"Sampai suatu hari, ketika aku mau memberikannya bunga yang kupetik dari taman belakang. Saat itulah aku mendengar semuanya." Hinata menatap kepalan tangan Shintarou yang mengetat. Bahkan tubuh pemuda itu sedikit bergetar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Flashback On ::::**_

 _ **.**_

 _"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan Shintarou-kun? Orangtuanya selalu bertanya apakah Shintarou bisa berteman dengan baik." Tanya salah seorang pengajar laki-laki berambut hitam pada seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda._

 _Helaan napas kasar keluar dari bibir sang perempuan. "Aku menyerah."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Perempuan itu berdecak dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal. "Dia tak akan pernah memiliki teman."_

 _Sang laki-laki menaikkan alis. "Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu? Bukankah Shintarou-kun cukup tampan dan pintar."_

 _Si wanita mendengus. "Percuma. Anak itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki sahabat dengan wajah seperti itu."_

 _Kedua orang dewasa itu terus bercakap-cakap tanpa mengetahui bahwa tak jauh dari mereka ada seorang anak kecil berambut hijau menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi terluka._

 _ **.**_

 _ **:::: Flashback Off ::::**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata terdiam. Cukup terkejut mendengar cerita Shintarou. Dalam batin dia berranya-tanya. Guru itu memandang Shintarou dari sebelah mana? Karena menurut Hinata sendiri dari sudut manapun Shintarou itu terlihat tampan. Dan sangat jauh dengan kata 'mengerikan'.

Hinata mulai berpikir. Dia coba gabungkan cerita-cerita yang berhubungan dengan Shintarou tadi siang dan juga kisah kecil Shintarou sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat berkubang dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata akhirnya menyadari bahwa tangan Shintarou benar-benar bergetar. Seakan-akan dia sedang berhadapan dengan hantu.

 _'Dia benar-benar tak cocok dengan kondisi seperti ini.'_ Batinnya.

PLUK

Hinata lantas meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya diatas kedua tangan pemuda itu. Secara nyata dia sempat merasakan getaran dari Shintarou.

Pemuda itu benar-benar ketakutan.

Hinata menghela napas. Merasa kasihan dengan sosoknya. Mustahil rasanya seorang Shintarou yang perfeksionis ternyata memiliki hal yang ditakuti.

Sejenak kemudian, tanpa melepas pegangan pada genggaman Shintarou, tangan kanan Hinata merogoh tas kecilnya untuk menemukan benda pipih berbentuk persegi panjang.

Dia mengotak atik ponselnya sebentar sebelum dia jauhkan dari wajahnya sejauh tangannya bisa lakukan.

"Shin-kun, coba lihat depanmu."

Shintarou awalnya mengikuti perintah Hinata untuk menatap ke depan. Tetapi, setelah merasakan sesuatu bersandar di lengan kananya, jadi Shintarou lebih memilih melihat apa yang menambah beban di lengannya itu.

Dan saat menoleh, pemuda itu mendapati Hinata yang mendekat padanya sampai-sampai kedua lengan mereka bersentuhan. Tak hanya itu, ternyata Hinata tengah tersenyum lebar. Belum sempat Shintarou bertanya apa yang dilakukan Hinata, sebuah kilatan cahaya yang menyorot kea rah mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu sampai Shintarou akhirnya sadar bahwa Hinata baru saja memotret mereka berdua.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, nanodayo?"

Shintarou mencoba meraih-raih ponsel Hinata berniat menghapus gambar yang baru saja ditangkap oleh lensa ponsel gadis itu. Sebenarnya Shintarou tak keberatan foto berdua dengan Hinata. Tapi masalahnya saat ini dia jauh dari kata bisa diajak foto.

Bayangkan saja, disaat wajah Hinata yang berseri dengan pakaian rapi dirinya malah berakhir sebaliknya. Wajah kusam dengan gurat kelelahan. Baju yang belum diganti sejak pagi. Dan lagi sepertinya ekspresinya tadi benar-benar akan membuatnya ditertawai.

Jadi, dia tak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut dan terua mencoba merebut ponsel Hinaa. Sementara Hinata membalikkan badan dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai benteng untuk membuat sahabatnya menyerah akan tujuannya itu.

Hinata melihat hasil tangkapan kameranya. Beberapa kali dia men-zoom gambar mereka berdua hingga sebuah senyum lebar mampir di wajah manisnya.

"Lihatlah. Wajahmu sangat tampan di sini, Shintarou-kun." Puji Hinata pada gambar tersebut. Dia tak mengira bahwa gambaran yang akan dia ambil bisa sejernih ini. Karena biasanya dia akan mendapat gambar blur jika terus bergerak. Sementara kali ini Hinata sama sekali tam mendapatkan titik blur dalam tangkapan lensa kameranya.

Gambar itu menunjukkan dengan jelas saat Hinata memasang senyum lebar pada kamera sementara Shintarou memandang Hinata dari arah samping dengan semburat merah sampai ke telinga. Hal istimewa yang ada di sana adalah sosok Shintarou yang tak mengenakan kacamata.

"C-cepat hapus." Seru Shintarou kembali mencoba meraih ponsel Hinata.

Hinata yang cukup kesal dengan perlawanan Shintarou mengambil dua langkah ke depan lalu berbalik. Menatap langsung Shintarou yang masih dalam posisi untuk merebut ponselnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau berfoto denganku ya?"

Shintarou sendiri yang mendapat pertanyaan macam itu jelas merasa kaget. "T-tidak bukan begitu."

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Ternyata menggoda Shintarou tidaklah susah. "Kalau begitu ini akan kusimpan."

Usai memastikan gambar itu tersimpan dengan baik, Hinata kembali menaruhnya di dalam tas. Lalu dia arahkan pandangannya pada Shintarou yang kembali duduk. Pandangannya ke bawah.

Hinata menatapnya penuh kasih. Lantas gadis itu berjalan menuju Shintarou dan berhenti saat dia benar-benar sudah berada di depannya.

PLUK

Tangan Hinata dia letakkan pada puncak kepala Shintarou. Dia memberi usapan ringan di sana. Hingga membuat sang pemuda mendongak ke atas untuk mendapati senyum layaknya seorang ibu.

"Ne, Shin-kun. Kata 'mengerikan' yang diucapkan oleh Sensei-mu bukan merujuk pada kondisi wajahmu. Tapi lebih pada ekspresimu. Andai saat itu kau memiliki ekspresi layaknya Ryouta-kun, mungkin kau bisa memiliki banyak teman. Itulah yang dimaksudkan oleh Cinta pertamamu."

Shintarou tak menjawab. Dia masih terus menatap Hinata yang belum berhenti mengusap penuh kasih pada puncak kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu melakukan apa yang tak kau sukai. Tersenyum untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Bertutur kata lembut untuk menyenangkan hati orang. Jika kau memaksa semua itu, itu tak baik untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Kami lebih suka seperti itu." Hinata menurunkan usapannya ke dahi Shintarou. Dan berhenti di sana.

"Daiki-kun dengan kata kasarnya. Atsushi-kun dengan pembawaan anak kecil. Ryouta-kun yang hiperaktif. Tetsuya-kun yang berwajah datar. Taiga-kun dan wajah sangarnya. Seijuurou dengan sikap kerasnya. Satsuki-chan dengan sifat suka berteriak dan menendang. Dan aku... dengan kepribadian yang barubah-ubah." Hinata menaikkan poni Shintarou ke atas.

"Kita memiliki sisi mengerikan masing-masing, Shin-kun. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Hinata lantas melepaskan sentuhannya di dahi Shintarou. Mengulas senyum simpul, Hinata menatap Shintarou yang tengah mencerna kalimatnya.

"Ayo cari makanan. Aku lapar."

"Kau... belum makan?"

Hinata membuat cengiran lebar. "Aku melewatkannya untuk mencarimu."

Shintarou terhenyak. Sementara Hinata mulai melangkah kecil sambil bergumam. Seperti sedang mengingat-ingat lokasi tempat makan terdekat dari posisi mereka saat ini.

Di samping itu, di belakangnya Shintarou mulai beranjak dan menatap punggung mungil Hinata dengan senyum kecil. Tangan kanannya lalu merayap ke dahinya. Tempat dimana dia merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Hinata tadi.

"Aku menemukannya, Kaasan. Aku menemukannya."

Tangan Shintarou lantas bergerak turun untuk meremas kaos yang letaknya tepat di depan jantungnya berada. Mata Shintarou terus tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang sibuk memikirkan kemana mereka akan mengisi perut. Senyum kecil hinggap di wajahnya, perasaan senang membuncah dalam dirinya.

' _Gadis inilah yang berhasil mencabut kutukannya.'_

.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau akan selapar ini." Hinata tampak takjub dengan nafsu makan Shintarou. Pasalnya, meskipun perutnya sedari tadi terasa perih minta diisi namun dua burger ukuran medium sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Sementara Shintarou, pemuda itu awalnya memang memesan sebuah burger berukuran jumbo. Tapi, setelah Hinata berhasil menghabiskan setengah dari burger pertamanya pemuda itu lantas menambah 3 burger yang berukuran sama.

Selesai menelan gigitan terakhir dari burger-burgernya, Shintarou menyahut gelas soda yang ke tiga. Matanya dia arahkan ke tempat lain. Seakan-akan menghindari kontak dengan mata Hinata.

"I-ini karena aku lapar, nanodayo. Bukan karena aku rakus seperti Taiga ataupun Atsushi."

Hinata tertawa kecil saat mendengar bantahan Shintarou. Pemuda itu tetap tak bisa menghilangkan sifat tsunderenya meskipun dirinya baru saja mengalami hal seperti tadi. Dan Hinata bersyukur, Shintarou tak merasa kecanggungan setelah menceritakan masalalunya.

Disamping itu, Hinata sedikit lega bahwa sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa menganggap dirinya sebagai sahabat yang baik. Bukankah peraturan dari sebuah persahabatan adalah selalu berada di samping sahabat apapun yang terjadi? Dan Hinata sudah melakukannya.

Dalam pikirannya sendiri, Hinata tak menyadari bahwa pemuda dihadapannya mulai menjadikan dirinya sebagai sasaran manik hijaunya untuk menetap. Shintarou mengamati Hinata yang sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Shintarou kembali teringat saat pertama kali dia bertemu Hinata. Waktu itu dia dan beberapa anggota klub basket sedang berjalan menuju GYM, namun perjalanan mereka sedikit terhambat karena melihat aksi yang cukup membuat decak kagum. Yaitu saat Hinata yang dengan lincah menghindari seseorang dari arah depan. Dan dia pikir tekhnik itu sangat kerena. Apalagi dilakukan seorang gadis.

Shintarou benar-benar takjub.

Akan tetapi, setelah mendengar dari Satsuki bahwa gadis itu adalah seseorang yang selalu menolak saat Satsuki ingin mengenalkannya pada mereka. Shintarou seketika merasa bahwa gadis itu memang tak menyukai mereka. Sama seperti yang dulu dikatakan oleh kapten mereka. Dan itu terlihat jelas sekali dengan bagaimana gadis itu selalu mencari alasan agar tak diterima dalam klub mereka.

Apalagi, dirinya juga menjadi salah satu anggota yang menentang keberadaan Hinata saat masuk ke klub mereka. Karena bagaimanapun menjadi manager dari GOM bukanlah perkara mudah. Satsuki sendiri bisa menjadi manager mereka bukan karena dia adalah sahabat Daiki. Tapi karena kemampuannya sendirilah yang berhasil membuatnya masuk ke dalam tim basket mereka.

Sementara Hinata, gadis itu walaupun terlahir dan keluarga pebisnis Hyuuga tapi selama dia tak memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam basket dia tak boleh masuk seenaknya di sana.

Beda halnya dengan Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu berhasil masuk hanya karena memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam memasak. Apalagi fakta bahwa manager mereka yang pertama paling tak terampil dalam bidang itu. Jadi, kemampuan Hinata yang dikatakan Taiga melebihi kemampuan memasaknya benar-benar sebuah tawaran yang menggiurkan.

Tapi, seiring waktu berjalan Shintarou sadar bahwa kemampuan Hinata tak hanya itu. Beberapa kejadian yang mereka alami saat itu membuat jalan pikirannya berubah.

Entahlah, mungkin dirinya sendiri yang menyadari arti lain kehadiran Hinata di timnya. Selain kemampuannya yang hebat dalam mengolah makanan.

 _'Toh jika sejak awal kami menganggap Hinata sebagai koki di tim basket. Tak mungkin kami harus susah payah meyakinkan gadis keras kepala itu untuk tak mencabut formulir pendaftarannya.'_ Pikir Shintarou sambil menopang dagu dan terus memandang Hinata.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, saat ini Shintarou merasa cukup senang. Menceritakan masalalunya ternyata tak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Apalagi jika orang yang mendengar ceritanya adalah Hinata. Dia tak menduga mereka bisa berakhir dengan menyantap makan malam berdua. Tanpa gangguan teman-temannya yang super menyebalkan.

Yah, meskipun kencan mereka ink tidak bisa dikatakan kencan yang romantis. Lihat saja bagaimana keduanya berpenampilan. Walaupun Hinata tadi sudah membersihkan diri dan tampak rapi, tapi karena hampir 2 jam dia menghabiskan waktu berlarian mencari Shintarou penampilannya kali ini tak jauh seperti Shintarou.

Wajah yang masih dihiashi beberapa butir keringat, beberapa bagian baju yang basah karena keringat, dan juga baju yang mereka gunakan jauh dari kata 'berencana untuk kencan'.

"Hinata."

Hinata tersentak mendengar panggilan Shintarou. Gadis itu akhirnya tersadar dari lamunan. Dan menatap Shintarou yang menatapnya dengan dagu yang ditopang oleh tangan kananya.

"Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya sembari mengulas senyum kecil.

Awalnya Hinata tak paham maksud Shintarou, tapi setelah mengingat apa yang sebelumnya sudah mereka alami Hinata mulai paham kata terimakasih yang baru saja diucapkan Shintarou.

"Sudah kewajibanku, Shin-kun. Tak perlu berterimakasih." Sahut Hinata.

Hinata lantas merogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, Hinata kemudian menaruhnya di hadapan Shintarou.

"Kurasa kacamata ini milikmu."

Shintarou terkekeh kecil, "Bagaimana ini, setelah mendengar kata-katamu tadi rasanya aku tak lagi begitu membutuhkannya. Lagipula aku menggunakan ini untuk membangun rasa percaya diri.

Dan sekarang kepercayaan diriku sudah mulai terbangun tanpa bantuan benda ini."

Hinata menyesap minumnya sembari mendengar kalimat Shintarou. Gadis itu juga mulai melihat kepercayaan diri yang dimaksudnya. Bagaimana pemuda itu bernai menatapnya langsung tanpa halangan lensa kacamata.

"Keputusan itu hanya kau yang boleh menentukan. Aku sebagai sahabatmu hanya bisa memberi dukungan."

Shintarou membalas ucapan Hinata sengan senyuman. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan kacamatanya ini.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sebuah waktu dimana setiap orang harusnya sudah berada di dalam kamar masing-masing dan mengistirahatkan seluruh otot dan pikiran mereka setelah menjalani kegiatan seharian ini. Bukan berkeliaran di luar sambil berteriak-teriak.

Layaknya 8 orang yang sudah kesekian kalinya berputar-putar mengelilingi komplek resort tempat mereka menginap.

"Ponsel Hinata tak aktif." Seijuurou menatap Satsuki, "Satsuki, kau yakin dia membawa ponselnya?"

Gadis yang dijadikan sasaran pertanyaan hanya mengangguk lemah. Setelah lari-lari tak jelas mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya yang menghilang membuat dirinya merasakan bagaimana kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Sangat melelahkan. Tapi dia tak bisa secepat ini menyerah.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam. Dan menunggunya di lobi. Aku yakin Hina-hime akan menjaga teman kalian itu." Ujar Sasuke.

Setelah mendapatkan kabar dari penjaga gerbang bahwa Hinata tampak berlari meninggalkan resort seorang diri akhirnya bungsu Uchiha itu langsung bergegas ke resortnya dan meninggalkan rapat tengah berlansung. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke segera menemui Teppei dan menanyakan kebenarannya. Setelah itu, dia menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk berpencar mencari Hinata.

"Tapi, ponselnya mati. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya?" Tukas Taiga tak mau disuruh masuk ke dalam resort.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah memberinya banyak pesan. Kupastikan bahwa saat dia membacanya dia akan langsung menemui kalian." Ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Hinata..!" Seru Satsuki saat melihat sosok Hinata bersama dengan Shintarou berjalan menuju arah resort.

Pekikan yang cukup keras itu mengalihkan perhatian yang lain dari Sasuke. Mereka membalikkan badan untuk melihat seseorang yang dipanggil Satsuki. Dan serempak mereka hembusan napas kelegaan terdengar dari mereka. Bahkan Sasuke baru bisa menurunkan ketegangan sesaat yang dia rasakan.

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Shintarou yang melihat keberadaan seluruh sahabat-sahabatnya beserta Sauske dan Teppei yang berada di depan resort langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang menunggu mereka. Lagipula pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan untuknya sudah cukup jelas kenapa sepupunya itu menyuruhnya membeli banyak burger. Yang mana membuat kedua tangannya dan tangan Shintarou berisi plastik-plastik berlogo Majiba.

"Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu. Minta maaf sana." Bisik Hinata sambil melirik Shintarou yang juga membalas lirkkan matanya. Setelah itu, tanpa ditunggu sebuah tangan mengapit lehernya hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau Daiki?! Lepaskan. Sakit." Seru Shintarou pada sang pelaku.

"Heh. Kau kira apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Lari begitu saja. Seperti seorang gadis yang cintanya baru saja ditolak." Sindir Daiki lalu melayangkan pukulan ringan ke dahi Shintarou.

Setelah itu, yang lain juga mulai melemparkan beberapa kata-kata kesalnya. Bahkan Atsushi dengan santainya melontarkan kata-kata sinis pada pemuda itu.

Hinata mengulas senyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Bagaimana mereka satu persatu menceramahi Shintarou dan memberi nasehat pada pemuda itu.

Hinata akhirnya memilih menjauh dari mereka untuk bergabung bersama Teppei dan Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku khawatir." Ujar Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata pelan.

"Kau menemukan Shintarou di mana Hinata?" Tanya Teppei kepada gadis yang masih berada di bawah tangan Sasuke.

"Kalau tak salah empat blok dari sini." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tambah Teppei setelah melirik sekilas pada Shintarou. Jelas terlihat pancaran kekhawatiran di sana.

"Sudah baik-baik saja."

Teppei hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke mengganti kegiatannya menjadi mengusap kepala Hinata. "Kau bawa yang kupesan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Hai'."

"Mereka menolak hidangan makan malam setelah kepergianmu." Sahut Teppei.

Hinata tersenyum. Entah mengapa senang saja mendengar berita dari Teppei.

"Minna.!" Teriak Hinata yang kemudian membuat kegiatan saling menasehati mereka lakukan berhenti. Lalu mengangkat dua tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam plastik besar.

"Ayo makan dulu." Serunya.

Manik Ryouta berbinar senang. "Akhirnya, ssu. Aku lapar sekali."

"Hinata-chin bawa banyak kan?" Atsushi ikut menatap bahagia. Seperti menatap hal yang menakjubkan.

"Kami bawa 40 porsi." Sambung Shintarou ikut menunjukkan platik yang dia bawa.

"Pesta." Seru Daiki lalu merebut salah satu kantong plastik Shintarou.

"Kalian makanlah di gazebo. Hinata yang akan menunjukkan jalan." Instruksi Sasuke setelah menepuk kepala Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tak ikut makan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku ikut. Tapi tidak mungkin kita makan tanpa minuman bukan?"

Hinata hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil. Merutuki kelalaiannya.

"Aku akan menyusul. Kalian duluan saja."

.

 **TBC**

Minna *melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum innocent*

Maaf sebelumnya, Seira membuat kalian menunggu sangaaatt lama. Sebenarnya Seira tak bermaksud begitu, tapi karena beberapa alasan, Seira hiatus beberapa bulan.

Semoga saja liburan semester ini Seira bisa update beberapa chapter.

Rencananya sih, mau ditamatin lebih cepat. *bisik-bisik* kalau bisa tidak lebih dari 20 chapter. Tapi tenang, sebisa mungkin Seira akan mengemas cerita ini dengan gaya yang tidak terburu-buru. Sehingga bisa dinikmati dengan santai.

Well, kurang lebihnya Seira harap kalian bisa memahami kesibukan Seira. Terimakasih *bows*.

Tak lupa Seira ucapkan terimakasih pada kalian semua yang sudah membaca kisah ini. Baik yang seira sebutkan atau belum sebutkan *smiles*

Baik yang sudah Seira buat menunggu ataupun lelah membuka ffn ini karena tak update-update *smiles*. Thanks for you all.

Special thanks to :

Onxy Dark Blue, Akina Yumi, Ayu493n Birubiru-chan, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, Keycchi, Novita610, Xero Claudiu's, Zulfa Novita, lizadz, ameyukio2, hatakerohim97, hinata127, , mouluchifer666, naruhina03, nyonya uchiha, oortaka, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, shiroi tensi, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, yudarockline1995, Gagaganbatte, NazRif99, Reza Mizuki, Shyoul Lava, mitha1303, ranmiablue, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, wysan, yudarockline1995, hime-chan1204, Hinata00, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Shiroi Tensi, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Yulia, Rueby Nadana, cepihime, flor, sunaga, sasihina, love dan chepihina. Serta pembaca lain yang belum disebutkan *winks*

Ditunggu Review nya ~~

Kritik dan saran akan Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


	15. Hyuuga dan Uchiha (2)

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanairo No Compass © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Generation of Miracle x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Dekap apapun yang muncul sekarang**_

 _ **Itulah yang membuat hubungan ini indah**_

.

RnR

.

Setelah pelatihan dribel kemarin, hari ini Teppei kembali melatih otot kaki mereka dengan latihan mendaki gunung yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari resort. Bukit itu tak terlalu terjal dan juga tak terlalu landai. Pas digunakan untuk melakukan pendakian. Terlebih lagi, pohon pohon yang ada di sana sangat rindang namun memiliki cukup jarak antara satu pohon dengan pohon lain untuk digunakan berlatih mengelak.

Teppei sebagai pelatih bertugas mengamati secara langsung kegiatan pelatihan itu. Jadi, mau tak mau Teppei harus ikut berlarian di bukit. Sementara Hinata dan Satsuki duduk manis di kaki bukit.

Mereka bedua tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat yang lain tengah berlarian di bukit. Karena kebingungan itulah, akhirnya Satsuki berinisiatif untuk mengambil beberapa gambar panorama alam. Sesekali dia meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya berdoto atau dirinya meminta Hinata difotokan.

Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung sampai 2 jam kemudian.

Setelahnya Hinata dapat melihat sosok-sosok teman-temannya dan Teppei berlari ke arah mereka dengan keringat deras di sekujur tubuh mereka.

Ryoutalah pemuda pertama yang merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tempat Hinata dan Satsuki duduk bersila. Hinata bisa lihat betapa lelahnya pemuda itu. Bahkan dia yakin jika deru napas Ryouta kali ini lebih keras dan cepat daripada kemarin.

Tak hanya si model muda, Seijuurou, Shintarou, Daiki, Tetsuya, Atsushi, dan yang terakhir Taiga juga dalam kondisi tak jauh berbeda. Malahan, Atsushi langsung meminta air mineral pada Hinata.

Dan seperti kemarin, Hinata akan mengompres mereka dengan es batu dan handuk. Kali ini Satsuki akan membantunya. Karena sejak kemarin dia memaksanya untuk diajari tekhnik ini.

Setelah membagi siapa saja yang akan mereka kompres, mereka kemudian mulai mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Satu persatu Hinata mengompres mereka. Terkadang gadis itu harus mendengar rengekan karena latihan yang sangat menguras tenaga mereka. Bahkan ini lebih keras dari porsi latihan Seijuurou.

Hinata membalas itu semua dengan senyum kecil. Karena pelatihan ini sebenarnya belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan latihan yang akan dia berikan nantinya.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Taiga ketika Hinata sudah bersiap-siap melakukan tugasnya.

Pemuda berambut cabang itu lantas menyahut handuk dingin dari genggaman Hinata dan melakukan pemijatan asal-asalan pada dirinya sendiri. Dilihat sekilas saja semua orang tahu bahwa Taiga bukanlah pemijat yang bagus. Tangannya terlalu kaku untuk menemukan titik-titik yang perlu ditekan untuk mengurangi cedera.

Keheranan Hinata ini terus berlanjut sampai desisan kecil keluar dari mulut Taiga.

"Ada apa?"

Taiga menggeleng. Masih mencoba memijit tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Hinata menyerah. Dia tak akan memaksanya. Namun bukan berarti dia akan lepas tangan. Hinata memilih duduk bersila di samping Taiga sambil mengamati cara Taiga melakukannya.

Hingga ketika waktu 1 jam istirahat selesai, Teppei mengumumkan bahwa pelatihan selanjutnya adalah dunk. Hinata bisa mendengar desah napas lega dari yang lain. Namun berbeda dengan Taiga. Pemuda itu membatu dengan tangan yang sedikit lebih keras menekan pergelangan kakinya.

Disaat inilah, Hinata mendapatkan jawaban atas penolakan yang Taiga lakukan tadi.

Gadis itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. Mengetahui sesuatu yang disembunyikan Taiga.

"Teppei-sensei. Taiga-kun tak melakukan pengompresan dengan benar. Bolehkan Taiga-kun melewati latihan ini? Dia harus dikompres dengan benar." Seru Hinata.

Teppei mengangguk lalu beralih pada murid-muridnya untuk memulai pelatihan. Satsuki ikut mendampingi Teppei guna mencatat berapa tinggi lompatan dan kekuatan kaki mereka dalam melakukan hentakan.

Sementara itu Hinata melayangkan tatapan datar pada Taiga. Dia kemudian mengambil alih handuk yang sedari tadi berada pada pergelangan kakinya. Disentuhnya kulit kaki Taiga yang masih terasa dingin akibat kompresan tadi.

"Kau mungkin bisa menyembunyikan ini dari mereka. Tapi mata seorang Hyuuga tak akan pernah bias ditipu."

Taiga diam tak berkutik. Ucapan Hinata benar-benar membungkamnya.

"Aku akan mengurangi warna merahnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membebani kakimu beberapa jam ke depan." Nasehat Hinata saat dirinya memulai melakukan pijatan di kaki Taiga yang memerah.

Dengan telaten gadis belia itu memberi tekanan pada beberapa titik di kaki Taiga. Tak jarang dia mendengar ringisan dari pemuda itu. Kasihan juga melihat Taiga menahan rasa sakit itu, tapi jika tak seperti ini dia akan berakhir lebih buruk lagi.

Taiga kemudian mengalihkan tatapan pada teman-temannya yang sedang serius berlatih. Tiba-tiba matanya malah tertuju pada Shintarou.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Midorima?" Tanyanya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Taiga. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum kalem.

"Bukan lagi hal penting. Shintarou-kun sudah mengatasinya. Lagipula bukankah sekarang dia mulai sedikit ceria?"

Taiga mengikuti arah pamdang Hinata. Dia mendapati Shintarou yang untuk pertama kalinya membalas bentakan Daiki. Bahkan saat Ryouta menganggunya, Shintarou mengejeknya dengan sifat tsunderenya.

Taiga lalu melirik Hinata. "Lalu… apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

"Hah?" Mata Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak memprediksi pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Taiga.

"Ma-maksudku… kemarin kalian ke mana saja?" Taiga menggaruk pipinya smabil menoleh ke tempat lain kecuali Hinata. "Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

Hinata mengulas senyum bak anak kecil, "Kemarin aku kelaparan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau kemarin aku tak sempat makan malam. Jadi… kami pergi ke Majiba untuk makan malam."

"Kalian kencan?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Kami hanya makan bersama di Majiba."

' _Sama saja.'_

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami pulang dengan selamat dan perut kenyang." Hinata kembali tersenyum.

Taiga mengangguk.

"Hei Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Tentang kakiku. Kumohon jangan mengatakan apapun pada mereka." Pinta Taiga.

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak mau mengkhawatirkan mereka." Potongnya.

"Tindakanmu ini lebih membuat kami khawatir."

"Kumohon. Jangan beritahu mereka."

Hinata menghela napas. Dia tahu benar akan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka diberitahu tentang kondisi Taiga. Pasti pemuda beralis cabang itu tidak akan diperbolehkan untuk bermain.

Dengan obsesi pemuda alis cabang tersebut terhadap basket. Apabila diminta berhenti bermain permainan bola besar itu, sudah jelas apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Dia akan jatuh ke lubang depresi. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Yang terburuk... Hinata tak mau membayangkannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk memberitahuku kalau-kalau kakimu terasa sakit."

Taiga tersenyum mengiyakan.

.

Latihan berakhir tepat saat jarum jam mengarah di angka 3 sore. Teppei memberi waktu pada mereka untuk mengambil napas terlebih mereka selesai. Mungkin Teppei sadar bahwa baru kali pertama ini dia melihat pelatihan tim basket layaknya melatih para tentara. Sangat keras.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita beri mereka liburan sehari?" Tutur Teppei setelah meringis melihat kondisi murid-murid berbakatnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja langsung memerintah untuk menghentikan latihan ini. Tetapi mengingat latihan-latihan ini adalah ide Hinata, tak benar rasanya jika dia menghentikannya tanpa persetujuan dari si gadis bermata amethyst tersebut.

Hinata diam sebentar. Matanya kemudian bergulir ke arah pemida-pemuda yang merebahkan diri tak jauh darinya. "Kau benar, Sensei. Aku akan mengatur ulang jadwal untuk pelatihan mereka lusa."

Setelah perbincangan itu, Satsuki dan Hinata segera membereskan handuk-handuk basah dan memasukkannya pada kotak pendingin. Di mana kotak itu tadi difungsikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan es batu.

"Oi. Kalian mau terus seperti itu? Tak ingin pulang ya?" Seru Satsuki yang sama sekali tak melihat adanya pergerakan dari mereka.

"Berhentilah berteriak-teriak Satsuki. Tidak lihatkah kau kondisi kami yang memprihatinkan ini?" Sentak Daiki yang mencoba duduk dengan tumpuan dua tangannya.

"Tidak usah mendramatisir. Kau pikir dirimu kakek-kakek apa? Memprihatinkan kepalamu!"

Hanya decakan yang Daiki balas. Pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan menang melawan Satsuki. Jadi, percuma saja dia menggunakan tenaganya yang masih tersisa sedikit untuk meladeni gadis itu.

"Biarkan saja, Satsuki-chan. Mereka bisa beristirahat di sini. Dan kita bisa beristirahat di onsen."

SET

Seketika manik mereka beralih fokus pada sosok Hinata yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan kaki bukit secara perlahan. Mendengar kata onsen entah mengapa seolah-olah melihat oase di padang pasir.

"Itachi tadi menghubungiku. Malam ini kita bisa menggunakan onsen yang ada di sebelah barat danau." Jelas Hinata bisa merasakan banyak pasang mata menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

Satsuki berpikir sejenak, "Aku tak tahu kalau ada onsen di luar bangunan resort."

"Memang karena itu onsen khusus. Selain Hyuuga dan Uchiha tak ada yang boleh pergi ke sana." Hinata berhenti melangkah dan menoleh menatap mereka dengan senyuman. "Tapi Itachi mengijinkan kita untuk memakai salah satu tempat di sana. Tidakkah kalian ingin segera bangkit dan melemaskan otot kalian dengan berendam di sana?"

Ryouta adalah orang pertama yang langsung bangkit dan berlari pada Hinata. Pemuda itu tanpa ali-alih mengambil alih kotak yang di bawa Hinata. Dengan wajah gembira dia berlari menuju resort. Yang lain seolah tak ingin ketinggalan juga mulai mengambil langkah meninggalkan kaki bukit. Mereka tak sabar merasakan onsen keluarga Uchiha.

Onsen Bulan.

Nama pemandian air panas milik keluarga Uchiha. Dari pintu depannya saja mampu membuat decak kagum. Bahkan seorang Seijuurou selalu bertanya-tanya darimana Uchiha mendapatkan arsitek untuk membangun tempat ini.

Sampai di bagian dalam mereka disuguhkan dengan pahatan-pahatan dinding bergambarkan lautan. Kadang ada beberapa lukisan pemandangan alam seperti gunung dan laut. Perpaduan warna yang digunakan tempat ini juga sangat bagus. Siapapun yang memilih perwarnaanya sangat mengetahui bagaimana menghidupkan suatu ruangan.

Dan seperti pemandian-pemandian air panas lainnya. Mereka akhirnya berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Sebab, pemandian perempuan dan laki-laki terpisah. Tak mungkin digabung. Toh Uchiha sangat menjaga norma sopan santun mereka.

Di pemandian perempuan.

Sehabis membersihkan diri di tempat yang audah tersedia, Satsuki kemudian menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Rambutnya sudah dia gelung ke atas hingga kecil kemungkinan untuk bacah terkena air.

"Ahhh… segarnya." Desah Satsuki merasakan bagaimana kehangatan air menelingkupi dirinya. Agar lebih rilex lagi, tubuh yang sudah berbalut handuk itu bersandar ke tepi kolam.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata ikut bergabung ke dalam kolam. Kehadiran Hinata menciptakan sebuah gelombang ringan. Gadis Hyuga itu mencari posisi nyaman sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke batu. Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Satsuki.

Sampai saat dirinya merasakan sebuah gelombang kecil akibat pergerakan Satsuki. Hinata tetap memilih terpejam.

"Ne.. Hinata-chan."

Gadis berambut pink itu bergerak mendekat pada Hinata yang tengah memejamkan mata. Seolah-olah dirinya ingin menikmati waktu otot-ototnya relax karena suhu air di sini.

Walaupun begitu, Satsuki yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu mendengarkan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Jadi, meskipun Hinata terus menutup matanya dia akan tetap mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Menurutmu apakah kita bisa mengalahkan Kirisaki Daichi?"

"Kau ragu dengan kemampuan tim kita, Satsuki-chan?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja... kau tahu kan bagaimana liciknya mereka? Aku pernah dengar bahwa setiap tim yang pernah bertanding dengan mereka pasti setelahnya ada salah satu diantara anggota mereka yang terluka. Dan paling parah, ada yang berhenti jadi pemain basket."

Satsuki menatap riakan air di pinggir kolam dengan wajah khawatir, "Apakah kita bisa mencegah hal-hal seperti itu nantinya?"

Manik amethyst itu akhirnya terbuka. Sedetik melirik Satsuki, sebelum akhirnya berpaling pada pantulan wajahnya di atas air. Saling menatap seolah keduanya tengah dalam perdebatan.

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan itu, Hinata lantas melempar senyum menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Tak akan ada diantara mereka yang akan terluka, sesudah ataupun sebelum pertandingan."

Disisi lain, entah kenapa Satsuki tak bisa langsung bereaksi lega. Dia juga tak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja, melihat Hinata memaku tatapannya pada bayangannya sendiri membuat suatu rasa dalam dirinya tergelitik.

Namun, dia tak mau berprasangka aneh-aneh pada Hinata. Biarkan saja waktu yang akan menjawab rasa penasarannya ini. Dia tak mau memaksa Hinata mengatakan sesuatu yabg tak ingin dia katakan sendiri.

Meski sering dikatakan gadis garang, Satsuki merasa segan jika melakukannya pada Hinata. Adanya, malah dirinya yang selalu bermanja-manja pada bungsu Hyuuga itu.

Senyum centil terbit di wajah Satsuki tatkala dia teringat suatu kejadian hari ini. Dan untuk yang satu ini, dia benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam. Mulutnya terus gatal ingin menggoda Hinata. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?"

Hinata menautkan alis. Menoleh pada Satsuki untuk memperjelas kalimat ambigunya.

"Kau dan Kagamin." Satsuki mulai mencolek-colek lengan polos Hinata dengan alis yang naik turun. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai-sampai harus berbisik-bisik?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Mulai tahu arah pembicaraan Satsuki. Hinata sempat lupa bahwa Satsuki dijuluki dengan Ratu gosip di Teiko. Tak ada satupun kejadian di Teiko yang luput dari telinganya.

Dan sepertinya saat ini gadis bersurai merah jambu itu telah menargetkannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya intruksi pemijitan untuk kakinya."

"Jangan berbohong, aku melihat wajah Kagamin yang memerah dan tampak malu-malu. Katakan saja apa yang terjadi." Satsuki mulai merengek sembari memeluk lengan Hinata.

"Tak terjadi apapun." Balas Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Satsuki yang super kuat menempel pada lengannya.

Melihat respon Hinata yang tak akan mau membagi informasi membuatnya menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku tak percaya. Walaupun tak masalah kalau terjadi apa-apa diantara kalian." Tutur Satsuki kemudian mencipratkan air ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata terkejut sebentar sebelum membalas Satsuki dengan cipratan lebih banyak dan cepat.

Jadilah mereka perang air di mana tak ada dari keduanya yang ingin mengakhiri. Gelak tawa kedua gadis itu mengisi kekosongan onsen perempuan. Dan tak disangka ternyata suara tawa riang itu terdengar sampai onsen laki-laki. Yang memang hanya dibatasi pagar bambu kuning 4 baris dengan ketinggian 3 meter.

Ryouta menatap ke pagar bamboo saat menangkap suara tawa khas perempuan, "Mereka sepertinya bersenang-senang, ssu."

Daiki yang tadinya menyandarkan kepala pada bebatuan sambil memjamkan mata kini manik biru langit malam itu mulai terbuka akibat suara yang sama. "Padahal hanya berdua, tapi kenapa bisa seramai itu sih?"

"Kau benar-benar tak mengerti hati perempuan, Aomine-kun. Sungguh buruk." Komentar Tetsuya sebelum merendam wajahnya sampai batas di bawah hidung.

"Mereka itu diciptakan unik. Seharusnya kau tahu itu, Aomine-chin."

Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Perempuan memang aneh, nanodayo."

"Bicara tentang aneh. Bukankah di sini juga ada?" Teppei lalu menunjuk sosok Taiga yang sedang membersihkan diri di pancuran.

Seketika itu, setiap orang lantas mengalihkan pandang untuk melihat keanehan apa yang dimaksud Teppei. Setelah beberapa saat menvmsurvei diri Taiga, akhirnya anggukan mantap mereka buat atas pernyataan Teppei.

Di saat mereka hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililit erat di pinggang, hanya Taiga seorang yang memakai celana boxer selutut dengan ekspresi _apa-masalahmu-dengan-penampilanku_.

.

Seperti kata Teppei tempo hari, hari ini semua anak diberi jatah libur. Ryouta dengan wajah senangnya langsung melompat kegirangan sambil berteriak layaknya anak TK. Sementara yang lain juga senang, tapi tak sampai selebay Ryouta.

Masing-masing akhirnya sibuk memikirkan cara meghabiskan hari ini dengan hal menyenangkan dan pastinya tak akan membuat mereka kelelahan. Karena mereka sadar bahwa besok mereka masih akan menghadapi porsi latihan yang tak jauh berat dari dua hari yang lalu.

"Sensei, ayo ke pantai, ssu." Seru Ryouta membuat Daiki langsung mengangguk semangat sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Kalian tidak boleh ke pantai." Ujar Hinata usai mengotak-atik ponselnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap datar beberapa wajah yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan.

"Ayolah Hinatacchi, ijinkan kami ke pantai. Kita bisa bersenang-senang di sana."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kita bisa berlarian di pantai. Memandang matahari terbenam berdua dan-"

PLAK

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Ryouta?" Geram Daiki gregetan mendengar kata-kata Ryouta pada manajer mereka itu

"Tentu saja acara kencanku dan Hinatacchi hari ini, ssu. Memangnya aku berinisiatif ke pantai untuk siapa? Kalian?" Lantas Ryouta memasang wajah _yang-benar-saja_.

"Kau." Kali ini Daiki benar-benar tergoda untuk menghantam kepala kuning itu dengan bola basket.

Teppei yang melihat kondisi mulai rusuh, kemudian mengangkat suara. "Cukup-cukup. Hari ini kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Tapi tidak boleh ke pantai."

Serentak terdengar desah kecewa dari mereka.

"Tenang saja, jadwal latihan kalian besok adalah di pantai." Lanjut Satsuki merasa jengah dengan wajah sok kecewa Daiki. Berteman seumur hidup dengannya membuatnya tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda itu tentang pantai.

"Memangnya basket ada hubungannya dengan pantai?" Tanya Atsushi merasa bingung.

"Tak perlu merepotkan diri untuk memikirkannya. Besok kalian akan tahu sendiri." Tukas Hinata.

"Satsuki-chan, aku akan ke kamar. Kau ikut tidak?" Satsuki menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sesampainya di kamar, Hinata segera menarik keluar kopernya dari lemari. Kemudian ditaruhnya benda berukuran sedang tersebut ke atas kasur. Setelahnya dia membongkar isi kopernya hati-hati. Tak ingin membuat kerja keras dari Neji terbuang sia-sia. Kerapian kakaknya itu dalam melipat pakaian membuatnya selalu berdecak kagum. Kakaknya sungguh hebat.

Dan seperti saat lalu, Hinata kembali dibuat bingung dengan pilihan baju yang harus dia pakai. Ada dua pakaian yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Kemeja tanpa lengan. Atau blouse pertengahan paha tanpa lengan. Keduanya sama-sama tak akan membuatnya gerah di cuaca seperti ini. Juga terlihat cukup santai. Apalagi jika celana yang dia pilih adalah celana jeans longgar selutut.

Kegiatannya memilih pakaian terus berlangsung sampai beberapa menit ke depan. Hingga akhirnya deringan ponsel pipih miliknya berdering. Sembari layar ponselnya menyala menampilkan gambar sang penelpon.

TRING

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, setelah menutup sambungan tadi dalam sekejap raut panik menyerang Hinata. Gadis itu seolah kalang kabut meraih sembarangan atasan yang tadi sempat dia perdebatkan untuk dipakai. Berlari secepatnya ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah itu meraih tas kecilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe?"

Neji melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sosok pemuda yang sudah diakui sebagai saudaranya itu.

Sementara yang ditatap malah melemparkan senyum lebar seolah-olah pertanyaan yang baru dilontarkan Neji adalah lawakan.

"Neji. Kemari dan duduklah." Ujar Hiashi menepuk bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Tanpa perlawanan, Neji duduk di sana dalam diam dan tangan dia lipat di depan dada. Tak lupa tatapan yang terus tertuju pada Nijimura. Namun tatapannya malah dibalas dengan cengiran lebar sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Apakah Tousama mengenal mereka?"

Neji bertanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari Nijimura. Pemuda itu jelas dibuat penasaran atas kehadiran dua orang yang tak pernah dia bayangkan ada di tempat seperti ini.

Nijimura dan Karasuma.

Ayah dan anak yang memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik. Duduk dengan senyuman masing-masing dihadapan Ayahnya. Entah pembicaraan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya, saat sampai di sini dia sempat mendengar suara tawa sang Ayah.

Mengingat Ayahnya yang terkenal dingin dan kaku bagi orang luar, tidaklah mudah membuatnya tersenyum. Apalagi sampai tertawa. Melihat keduanya berhasil membuat seorang kepala keluarga Hyuuga tertawa, sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya.

Hubungan apa yang mereka miliki?

"Kau ingat tidak, ketika aku berkata bahwa dulu Tousan-ku pernah menjadi seorang gelandangan?"

Neji mengangguk sebagai respon. Memang dulu saat mereka masih berada di High School dirinya pernah mendengar cerita tentang keluarga Nijimura. Dan bagaimana tentang Ayahnya yang kabur dari rumah untuk memulai hal baru di kota yang besar. Dan sayangnya, semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Jadi, karena berbagai kondisi yang menyerang Karasuma disaat bersamaan membuatnya pada saat muda harus tinggal di jalanan sebagai tuna wisma.

"Kemudian datang seseorang dan menawarkan persahabatan. Ayahku keras kepala dia selalu menolak, namun orang itu terus bersikeras memintanya mengambil ikatan yang dia tawarkan. Mungkin orang itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Ayah. Hingga akhirnya Ayah memilih menyerah. Lalu bersahabat dengannya."

Nijimura terkekeh sejenak saat dirinya mengenang bagaimana Ayahnya selalu menceritakan sosok penolong setiap dirinya ingin tidur. Seakan-akan kisah heroik yang terjadi di masa lalunya tidak boleh terlupakan.

"Orang itu membantu memperbaiki kehidupan Ayah. Mengajari Ayah tentang kehidupan bisnis. Teknologi. Sosialisasi. Sampai akhirnya dia meminta Ayahku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan Kuliah.

Ayah sangat menolak hal itu, karena saat itu biaya kuliah sangatlah mahal. Sementara ayah hanya anak perantauan dari desa terpencil. Tapi, orang itu terus memaksa Ayah. Sampai Ayah mengatakan bahwa dia akan melanjutkan kuliah namun biaya yang dikeluarkan orang itu untuknya akan dianggap sebagai utang dan suatu hari akan dikembalikan."

"Dan orang itu pada akhirnya tak mau menerima uangnya kan?"

Nijimura mengangguk. "Jadi, sebagai gantinya Ayah berjanji. Bahwa dia akan terus menjaga ikatan persaudaraan yang diberikan orang itu sampai cucu keturunannya."

"Aku bertemu denganmu memang bukan takdir. Karena aku memang telah menyelidiki keluarga kalian. Dan kemudian pindah ke sekolahmu dan berteman denganmu. Walau begitu, pertemanan ini bukanlah sebuah ikatan karena kewajiban. Aku berteman denganmu karena itulah yang kuinginkan."

Nijimura menghentikan kalimatnya setelah tangan kanan Neji terangkat. Tanda agar dia menghentikan perkataannya.

"Kau mengatakan seolah aku memiliki sangkut-pautan dengan 'orang itu'." Tukas Neji dengan kekehan kecil.

"Kalian memang memiliki hubungan, Neji-kun." Sambung Karasuma.

Neji sejenak menatap Ayah sang sahabat. Mencoba mencari tahu setitik informasi dari tatapan itu. Sampai akhirnya sebuah titik terang dia dapatkan di kepalanya.

Dengan kepintaran yang dia miliki, tak begitu sulit baginya menghubungkan apa-apa saja yang ada. Keberadaan dua orang di depannya. Tatapan Ayahnya, Nijimura dan Karasuma. Ekspresi mereka. Serta cerita Nijimura. Dan penggalan terakhir dari keseluruhan cerita tadi. Seharusnya sudah bisa ditarik kesimpulan atas semua itu.

Namun Neji tak mau secepat itu menarik benang merahnya. Tapi melihat ekspresi mereka yang seperti itu, mungkin memang kesimpulannya yang dia sangka tidak mungkin adalah kemungkinan terbesar.

"Oyama, dunia sangat sempit ternyata." Gumamnya sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kenyataan apalagi yang lebih mengejutkan dari ini.

Nijimura mengulas senyum kecil, "Ayahmu adalah Pahlawan itu, Neji."

.

Tok Tok tok

Gadis berambut merah muda itu seolah tak perduli norma kesopanan, ia terus mengetuk pintu di depannya berharap seseorang di dalam segera keluar.

CKLEK

Ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka seorang pria dewasa berambut coklat muda dengan sikat gigi yang masih di dalam mulutnya dan handuk kecil di atas menyampir di kepala melayangkan tatapan bingung pada muridnya.

"Doushite, Satsuki-chan?" Tanyanya dengan tak begitu gelas karena berbicara sambil sikat giginya masih dia gigit.

"Hinata, Sensei. Dia belum pulang sampai sekarang." Tutur Satsuki dengan mimik panik dan mata membulat besar dalam setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin dia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar resort."

"Sampai malam hari?" Satsuki menatap Teppei dengan pandangan _apa-kau-sedang-bergurau_. "Lagipula kalau dia jalan-jalan kenapa bisa sampai 12 jam? Memangnya dia jalan seperti siput apa?"

Teppei meringis mendengar cara berpikir Satsuki. Anak satu itu kalau sudah panik, apapun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya sungguh mengerikan.

"Tenang kan dirimu Satsuki."

"Bagaimana Sensei bisa menyuruhku tenang? Hinata belum kelihatan selama 12 jam. Ini di kota orang. Bagaimana jika dia tersesat?" Pekik Satsuki.

"Siapa yang tersesat, Satsuki?"

Teppei menoleh ke sumber suara. Dalam hati dirinya merutuk, bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Di depannya saat ini telah berdiri 4 orang pemuda yang akan sangat merepotkan jika nantinya mendengar berita dari Satsuki.

"Tidak ada. Kalian masuk saja ke kamar. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam." Ujar Teppei dengan senyum lebar. Bibirnya dihiasi busa putih sebab dirinya belum berkumur.

"Tapi-" Belum selesai Satsuki brrbicara tangan besar Teppei lebih dulu membungkamnya.

"Cepatlah kalian siap-siap. Kita akan makan malam." Tukas Teppei mencoba menontrol Satsuki yang mulai memberontak.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Teppei-Sensei?" Ujar Seijuurou yang sejak awal mencium aroma kecurigaan dari dua orang yang berperilaku aneh itu.

"T-tidak." Jawab Teppei sedikit berkeringat dingin. Karena bukan hanya Seijuurou yang melayangkan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Namun tiga pemuda lainnya pun melayangkan tatapan tak kalah tajam.

"Lepaskan Satsuki kalau begitu." Tambah Seijuurou.

Spontan Teppei langsung menuruti perintah si bog boss dari klubnya bernaung. Dia tidak mau mendapat masalah dari muridnya yang satu itu.

"Hah... Hah... kau keterlaluan Sensei." Seru Satsuki menatap Teppei sebal.

"Kenapa kau bisa berteriak-teriak tak jelas di sini, nanodayo. Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di kamarmu dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam?" Si rambut hijau angkat bicara setelah memperhatikan penampilan Satsuki yang tampak acak-acakan.

"Itu karena-"

"Satauki." Teppei sekali lagi memotong ucapannya dan melemparkan tatapan seolah memohon untuk tak memberitahu mereka. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka sampai tahu.

Namun berbeda dengan Satsuki, gadia itu terlampau panik dan bingung. Alhasil dia tak memperdulikan apa-apa yang akan terjadi. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah keberadaan Hinata.

"Hinata belum pulang." Ujarnya lancar dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Sementara Teppei memukul dahinya. Bersiap-siap dengan bencana yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Mungkin dia jalan-jalan." Ujar Seijuurou yang memiliki sjalan pikiran sama seperti Teppei. Jangan langsung mengambil firasat buruk. Positive thinking lah terlebih dulu.

"Selama 12 jam?" Sarkas Satsuki.

"Apa?! Selama itu? Dan kau tak memberitahu kami?" Suara Daiki menaik mendengar penuturan Satsuki. Tidak disangkal lagi, dirinya sungguh terkejut. Hinata tidak ada lebih dari 12 jam. Dan tak ada yang tahu.

"Kau sudah coba telpon dia?" Tanya Taiga yang sedari tadi diam.

"Belum."

"Telponlah. Mungkin dia benar-benar sedang jalan-jalan." Sambungnya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Ponselnya ketinggalan." Ujar Satsuki menunjukkan ponsel pipih milih Hinata.

"Apa yang kita tunggu, ayo cari Hinata." Seru Daiki langsung berbalik dan berniat mencari Hinata. Namun tarikan di kerah belakangnya mencegahnya untuk pergi ke mana-mana.

"Jangan gegabah Daiki. Kita tidak tahu tempat ini." Nasehat Seijuurou sebagai ketua Klub. Jujur, dia juga sedang kalut seperti Daiki. Tapi tak baik jika mengambil keputusan disaat kalut. Karena hasilnya selalu buruk. Maka dari itu dia harus bersikap dewasa untuk masalah ini.

"Lalu kau pikir Hinata tahu?!" Seru Daiki tepat di muka Seijuurou. Membuang rasa takutnya jika pemuda merah itu sampai marah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sahutnya. "Tapi mengingat dia pernah tinggal di sini, kemungkinan kecil dia akan tersesat."

"Persetan dengan itu, kita tak bisa berpangku tangan dan menunggu." Ujar Daiki mutlak kembali berniat melangkah pergi. Namun kali ini Taiga yang mencegahnya.

Taiga menatapnya mengerti. Kekalutan Daiki sungguh membuatnya iri. Namun Seijuurou benar, tak baik menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan emosi yang tak terkontrol. "Tenanglah."

"Hinata ada di luar sana Taiga. Tidak peduli dia pernah tinggal di kota ini atau tidak, gadis yang berada di luar tanpa perlindungan seperti peti harta karun yang terbuka." Geram Daiki menatap Taiga dengan manik kelam.

"Aku setuju. Hinata-san seorang perempuan. Kita tak bisa menunggu orang lain akan mencarinya." Tiba-tiba Tetsuya muncul dari balik tubuh Shintarou. Bersama dengan Kise dan Atsushi yang sibuk memakan Maibo.

"Aku dan Satsuki-chin akan menunggu di lobi. Sensei, cepatlah mandi. Kami tunggu di lobi." Ujar Atsushi berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang terbengon.

"Jika Hinata sampai tak ketemu malam ini. Akan kubuat kalian memohon kematian." Ancam Satsuki sambil melirik mereka satu per satu. Menunjukkan bagaimana seriusnya ancaman darinya.

"Neji-nii telah mempercayai kita menjaga Hinata, ssu. Aku tak ingin kepercayaannya itu hilang." Gumam Ryouta mengambil alih pikiran mereka.

"Kalau begitu kita akan bagi tugas." Putus Seijuurou akhirnya. Bagaimanapun juga dirinyalah yang diserahi Neji untuk menjaga Hinata. Jadi, sudah kewajibannya mengawasi gadis itu. Kejadian ini membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya telah lalai menjalankan amanat Neji.

"Aku dan Tetsuya akan menanyai seluruh pegawai di resort tentang keberadaan Hinata." Ujar Taiga.

"Aku dan Ryouta akan melihat ruang CCTV, nanodayo." Sahut Shintarou.

"Berarti Daiki dan aku akan mencarinya di sekitar resort."

Setelah pembagian tugas itu, mereka bergegas menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai dasar. Dengan tak sabar Ryouta berulang kali menekan tombol lift yang berfungsi menghantarkan mereka ke lantai dasar.

"Ryouta. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan." Ujar Seijuurou merasa gemas melihat tingkah Ryouta yang mulai menyulut emosinya.

Bukan hanya Seijuurou, yang ada di dalam lift itupun mulai ikut terpengaruhi. Semuanya memiliki pikiran yang sama.

 _'Ck. Lama sekali.'_ Batin mereka merutuki kecepatan lift yang butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai dasar. Sedetik rasanya seperti setahun.

TING

Tanpa diaba-aba, mereka lantas mengerjakan bagian masing-masing. Berpencar ke arah berlainan sesuai intuisi mereka. Selain Shintarou dan Ryouta tentunya. Karena mereka harus pergi ke ruang CCTV.

Taiga dan Tetsuya memulai tugas mereka dengan pergi ke bagian resepsionis. Di balik meja resepsionis terdapat 4 orang karyawan yang sedang bersantai. Mengetahui mereka akan mengusik pekerjaan mereka, lantas dua pebasket itu menghampiri.

"Sumimasen. Apakah kalian melihat seorang gadis Hyuuga sekitar jam 9 pagi tadi?" Tanya Tetsuya dengan norma sopan santu yang diajarkan oleh orang tuanya.

Awalnya keemlat karyawan itu terlonjak kaget. Bahkan ada yang hampir terjungkal dari kursinya. Hawa kehadiran Tetsuya memang terkadang terasa menakutkan. Dan terkadang membuatnya harus meminta maaf karena membuat orang-orang kaget terhadapnya.

Setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa kekagetan mereka, lantas mereka mulai saling melirik. Dan mulai mengingat siapa gadis yang dimaksud si pemuda manis.

"Kalau maksud kalian adalah sepupu dari Uchiha-sama, saya memang sempat melihatnya." Ungkap salah seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam yang digelung dengan rapi.

"Kapan?" Tanya Taiga dan Tetsuya serempak.

"Pagi tadi. Dia terlihat begitu terburu-buru." Tambahnya.

"Anda tahu ke mana dia pergi?" Tanya Taiga.

Wanita itu menggeleng dengan wajah merasa bersalah, "Gomenne. Aku tak sempat menanyainya."

Kedua pemuda itu serempak menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya mereka harus menanyai pegawai yang bekerja di bagian depan. Berharap mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi yang lebih banyak.

Sebelum itu, keduanya mengucapkan terimakasih pada pegawai yang berada di balik meja lobi. Setelahnya baru mereka berlalu ke halaman depan resort.

Di saat bersamaan.

Seijuurou dan Daiki berlari mengitari komplek resort. Beberapa kali mereka meneriaki nama Hinata namun tak juga menangkap sosok gadis yang dicari.

Daiki bahkan dengan tak sabarannya menghentikan gadis-gadis yang memiliki penampilan yang menyerupai Hinata untuk sekedar melihat wajah mereka. Harap-harap salah satu diantaranya adalah gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

Sayang, tak ada satupun keinginan keduanya terkabul. Malahan, Daiki sering mendapat makian karena menarik bahu atau tangan mereka dengan kasar. Ada juga yang tanpa perasaan melayangkan pukulan pada pemuda itu. Mungkin melihat wajah panik dan garang Daiki membuat mereka berpikir pemuda berkulit tan itu adalah penculik atau perampok.

"Kau dapat kabar dari yang lain?" Tanya Daiki pada Seijuurou.

Napasnya begitu memburu. Entah itu karena serangan panik atau karena kegiatan lari-larinya tadi. Atau mungkin keduanya. Daiki tak begitu peduli.

"Taiga bilang salah satu resepsionis melihat Hinata berlari terburu-buru keluar dari resort." Kata Seijuurou tak kalah kehabisan napas.

"Ke mana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Yang lain belum mengabari?"

"Satsuki sudah menghubungi Sasuke-san."

Daiki memejamkan mata. Ke mana lagi mereka harus mencari gadis itu.

Berbeda dengan Daiki dan Seijuurou, Shintarou dan Ryouta sedang sibuk menatap puluhan layar CCTV milik Resort Uchiha. Setelah susah payah berdebat dengan petugas yang bekerja di bagian vital tersebut, Shintarou tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan segera meminta sang petugas menayangkan ulang dijam berapa sekiranya Hinata pergi meninggalkan resort.

"Stop, ssu." Ryouta menepuk-nepuk bahu Shintarou keras. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke salah satu layar CCTV yang menampilkan sosok gadis yang tengah mereka cari. "Hinatacchi, ssu. Hinatacchi."

Manik Shintarou juga menangkapnya. Bagaimana Hinata begitu terburu-buru berlari ke araf lift. Bahkan gadis itu menguncir rambutnya asal-asalan sambil berlari kencang.

"Pindahkan ke CCTV lobi, ssu." Perintah Ryouta tak mengalihkan barang sedetik matanya dari layar.

Si petugas tak bisa berbuat apapun. Dia mematuhi perintah Ryouta untuk mengalihkan CCTV ke bagian lobi. Dan di sana, sosok gadis serupa masih berlarian tak jelas ke arah pintu keluar. Bahkan pada tayangan CCTV bagian luar resort pun gadis itu berlarian tak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya dia menghilang setelah kamera CCTV tak mampu lagi menjangkau keberadaanya.

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian." Ujar si petugas.

Shintarou dan Ryouta menghembuskan napas panjang. Merasa gagal. Mereka tak mendapatkan apapun untuk mengetahui kepergian Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Pak. Maaf menganggu pekerjaan kalian." Tukas Shintarou lalu membungkukkan badan 90o.

Ryouta melakukan hal yang sama. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sang petugas.

"Kalau kalian ingin mencari Hyuuga-san lebih baik kalian meminta tolong pada Uchiha-sama. Bagaimanapun Hyuuga adalah bagian dari Keluarga Uchiha. Apalagi hanya tinggal 3 Hyuuga yang hidup di dunia 'kan?" Petugas yang sudah berumur itu sedikit mengeluarkan kekeh candaan.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, sejak dulu Hyuuga selalu dalam perlindungan keluarga Uchiha. Jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi, bisa kubayangkan mereka akan memanggil orang-orang mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Hyuuga-sama." Sambungnya lantas mengembalikan layar CCTV ke mode semula.

"Begitu berpengaruhnya Hyuuga untuk Uchiha, ssu." Gumam Ryouta namun masih dapat terdengar oleh sang letugas.

"Tentu saja. Saya sudah bekerja di sini puluhan tahun. Sedikit banyaknya saya tahu apa-apa saja yang terjadi pada dua keluarga itu. Apalagi, bukankah beberapa hari lalu kau dan Hyuuga-sama, hilang dari resort?

Andai kalian tahu saat itu puluhan orang diperintahkan mencari keberadaan kalian. Bahkan seluruh staf Resort diharuskan agar fokus dalam pencarian kalian." Jelasnya.

"Orang yang memiliki kekuasaan memang hebat, ssu." Kagum Ryouta.

Shintarou diam. Merenungkan perkataan sang petugas. Memang terlihat jelas akan kepedulian Sasuke pada Hinata. Dan mendengar langsung cerita dari Hinata tentang hubungan keluarganya dan Uchiha jelas menunjukkan betapa kuatnya pengaruh Hyuuga bagi mereka.

Shintarou bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa siapapun yang mencari gara-gara dengan tiga keturunan Hyuuga itu mereka akan langsung berhadapan dengan kekejaman Uchiha. Tapi, kenapa mereka tak bertindak atas kejadian yang terjadi pada Hiashi Hyuuga?

Atau mereka memilih diam dan menunggu waktu tepat untuk meledakkan bomnya?

Padahal dari berita bisnis dan gosip Televisi yang kadang ia tonton, Keluarga paling berpengaruh di Jepang itu tak pernah mengulur waktu untuk menyerang siapapun yang dianggap sebagai musuh mereka.

Lantas kali ini mereka menunggu untuk apa?

PLAK

"Sakit, Baka." Sengit Shintarou merasa panas di bagian bahunya. Pukulan Ryouta benar-benar bisa membuat cap merah di kulit putihnya.

Pemikirannya tentang Hiashi Hyuuga hancur seketika. Saat Ryouta tak menggubris umpatannya dan malah menatap layar CCTV.

"H-Hinatacchi." Tunjuk Ryouta pada salah satu monitor.

Shintarou mengikuti arah telunjuk si model. Dan benar saja, sosok Hinata terpampang jelas di sana.

"Di mana itu pak?"

"Tempat parkir."

Langsung saja, Shintarou kembali mengucapkan terimakasih dan kali ini dia dan Ryouta benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan CCTV. Shintarou sigap menghubungi yang lain guna mengabari bahwa Hinat sudah ada di resort. Sementara Ryouta berlari ke arah lobi untuk memberitahu tiga orang yang ada di sana.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Ryouta dan Shintarou tentang keberadaan Hinata, mereka kemudian memilih berkumpul di halaman halaman depan resort. Lebih tepatnya satu-satunya jalan setapak yang akan dilalui Hinata untuk mencapai lobi Resort.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tengah bersenda gurau dengan Itachi. Pemuda yang telah mengantarkannya kembali ke Resort. Mereka terus dalam percakapan sampai ekor mata Itachi menangkap kehadiran 9 orang yang mayoritas tengah melemparkan tatapan permusuhan padanya.

"Kau kenal mereka Nata-Hime?" Tanya Itachi bersamaan menghentikan langkahnya dan Hinata alih-alih menatap balik orang-orang yang juga masih menatapnya.

Hinata yang bingung mencari sosok yang dimaksud Itachi. Saat matanya menangkap siapa yang dimaksudkan, Hinata lantas melambaikan tangan dan menarik Itachi untuk mendekat pada 9 sosok yang tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Minna. Perkenalan mereka sahabat-sahabatku. Dan perkenalkan dia Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi mengangguk singkat tanpa berniat mengeluarkan suara. Toh orang-orang didepannya juga melakukan hal sama. Selain pria berwajah lebih dewasa dari yang lain.

Sedangkan Satsuki malah menangis keras sambil tiba-tiba menubruk tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya. "Kupikir... hiks... kupikir kau diculik."

"Nata-hime, sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan acara kabur tadi dengan mereka. Akan kuberitahu Kaasan dan Tousan serta yang lain atas keberadaanmu di sini. Sasu-chan benar-benar selalu ingin memonopoli dirimu sendiri." Itachi mencium puncak kepala Hinata sebelum berpamitan pada mereka dengan anggukan kepala singkat.

Selepas kepergian Itachi, Hinata hanya mampu terdiam sambil mengelus punggung Satsuki yang masih sesenggukan dalam dekapannya. Sepertinya rencananya untuk tak memberitahu mereka tentang rencana kepergiannya hari ini sudah membuat mereka khawatir. Melihat sekilas penampilan mereka saja sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir. Maafkan aku." Ujar Hinata dengan suara lirih.

"Kau darimana saja, Hinata-chin?" Atsushi menatapnya dengan pandangan layu. Meski sedikit ada gurat panik yang tertinggal di sana.

Berbeda dengan Ryouta yang blak-blakan menyuarakan rasa paniknya dengan tingkah dan ekspresinya. "Kami kira kau diculik, ssu."

Sementara Sang Kapten merah hanya menepuk kepala Hinata singkat setelah mengelap dahinya yang sudah bercucuran keringat. "Jangan ulangi sikapmu ini Hinata. Kau membuat kami khawatir."

"Lain kali bawa ponselmu. Kau tahu itu hal penting kan?" Teppei melayangkan tatapan layaknya seorang ayah saat menasehati anak gadisnya tentang bepergian seorang diri saat malam hari.

"Hinata-san. Paling tidak kau harus memberitahu salah seorang dari kami ke mana kau pergi." Tetsuya pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Teppei. Pemuda berambut baby blue itu memang selalu lebih baik dalam membaca hati perempuan.

"Benar, nanodayo. Dengan begitu, kami bisa dengan mudah mencarimu. B-bukan berarti kalau tidak seperti itu kami tak akan mencarimu." Tutur Shintarou sembari menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya.

Taiga mengulum senyum kecil. Mengingat apa yang dia lakukan bersama Tetsuya tadi sungguh tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Kami bahkan sampai menanyai setiap pegawai untuk mengetahui kau pergi ke mana."

"Kami juga, ssu. Bahkan kami sampai dituduh pencuri karena ingin melihat ruang CCTV. Midorimacchi saja sampai berdebat dengan beberapa petugas di sana." Cerita si rambut kuning sambil menunjuk wajah Shintarou yang mulai merona.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka bisa seperti ini." Sahut Hinata menatap mereka dengan perasaan bersalah.

Dia benar-benar tak menduga bahwa kepergiannya bisa seheboh ini. Memang sih dia juga tak nengetahui bahwa ponselnya ketinggalan di kamar, dan menurutnya itu tak terlalu berdampak. Karena sebelumnya dia sidah pamitan dengan Teppei. Walau tak secara jelas dan benar.

"Kalau kau merasa menyesal, seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum bertindak. Pergi tanpa bawa ponsel. Jalan pikiranmu itu sebenarnya bagaimana, hah?!" Sentak Daiki dengan sura berat yang baru kali ini di dengar Hinata dan yang lain.

Berteman dengan si pemarah Daiki tidak sedikit membuat mereka mengetahui peringai sang pewaris Aomine Inc. Tapi suara dingin dan tatapan marah itu, baru mereka lihat kali ini. Bahkan saat Satsuki menendang atau menamparnya, paling mengerikan pemuda itu hanya berteriak dan mengumpat. Dan tak sampai seperti ini.

"Daiki, jangan naikkan suaramu." Seijuurou memperingati.

Mengabaikan pesan Seijuurou, Daiki malah mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Dan mata _navy_ kelam itu terus dia arahkan pada gadis pemilik manik lavernder. "Ingatlah kau itu seorang gadis Hinata. Pergi sendirian dari pagi sampai malam tanpa kabar. Kau pikir kami apa?! Apa kau sudah tak menganggap keberadaan kami, hah?!"

Kali ini bukan hanya Seijuurou, tapi seluruh mata mulai memperhatikan si Ace pertama di GoM tersebut.

"Daiki, perhatikan nada bicaramu." Ujar Teppei memperingati sang pemuda keras kepala.

"Aominecchi kenapa kau malah membentak Hinatacchi, ssu?"

"Kau menakutinya, Daiki. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, nanodayo?"

"Aomine-kun, kau harus minta maaf pada Hinata-san. Meski kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kau tetap tidak boleh membentak seorang gadis. Hati mereka lebih mudah tersakiti dengan cara itu."

"Suara Aomine-chin merusak gendang telingaku."

"Kau kerasukan ya, Dai-chan? Menyebalkan sekali. Sejak tadi teriak-teriak terus!"

"Aomine. Akashi benar, jangan naikkan suaramu. Atau kau benar-benar bisa membuat Hinata menangis."

"Shit." Geramnya namun bisa didengar mereka.

"Jaga bicaramu, Aomine Daiki." Emosi Seijuurou yang sejak awal belum stabil ditambah tingkah menyebalkan Daiki kali ini berhasil membuat alter egonya kembali muncul. Bokushi yang selama ini bisa beberapa kali dia kendalikan kembali hadir di permukaan.

Dengan perlawanan Daiki pada perintahnya jelas mampu membuat kepribadian keduanya itu bangkit. Dan jika seperti itu, jalan keluarnya hanya satu.

Perkelahian.

Toh Teppei sendiri juga melihat betapa diluar kendali Aomine Daiki saat ini. Jadi, satu atau dua pukulan tak akan memberi efek apapun pada reputasinya.

Sayangnya belum sempat dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata terlebih dulu berjalan mendekati pria berkulit tan tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau benar-benar mencemaskanku, Daiki-kun. Terimakasih dan maaf." Hinata lantas menundukkan kepala 900 selama 5 detik sebelum mengangkatnya lagi hanya untuk menatap punggung Daiki.

Hah.

Sepertinya Hinata sudah membuat kesalahan besar pada pemuda itu. Bahkan permintaan maafnya saja tak digubris olehnya. Pebasket muda itu memilih pergi bahkan sebelum Hinata menegakkan badan.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda. Biasanya akan terdengar beberapa komentar, baik itu dari Ryouta ataupun Atsushi. Hanya saja, saat ini mereka memilih untuk menyantap makanan dalam diam. Dan membiarkan suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang menguasai atmosfir.

"Ryouta, bukankah makanan ini enak sekali. Kira harus minta lagi pada koki." Seru Teppei sambil membuat ekspresi layaknya anak kecil yang baru merasakan masakan terenak di dunia.

"Bukankah biasanya selalu seperti itu, ssu." Jawab Ryouta tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Wajah datarnya yang jarang dibuatnya menghiasi makan malam kali ini. Malahan, dia seolah tak berselera dengan sajian mewah kali ini.

Tak kehabisan akal, Teppei beralih pada Atsushi. Belum selesai otaknya merangkai kata-kata untuk dilontarkan pada titan ungu tersebut, Atsushi meliriknya dengan malas. Seolah-olah Center GoM tersebut bisa membaca pikiran sang pelatih.

"Sensei, berbicara saat makan itu bukan perbuatan bijak."

Teppei tertohok. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan peraturan di meja makan. Lalu, kemarin-kemarin peraturan itu ke mana?

Kenapa saat dia ingin suasana tenang saat makan, mereka malah selalu berteriak layaknya tarzan. Dan saat dirinya ingin menghabisi suasana mencekam ini, malah dia secara tak langsung dikatai tak tahu norma di meja makan.

Terserah. Teppei menyerah. Biar saja makan malam kali ini terasa sewajarnya. Tanpa suara selain suara peralatan makan.

Toh dia sudah berusaha kan?

Setelah hampir 10 menit, akhirnya Daiki menghabiskan makanan yang ada di atas piringnya. Setelah mengucapkan rasa syukur, Daiki menyahut botol minumnya untuk kemudian beranjak dari bangku dan berniat kembali ke kamar.

Manik lavender yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikannya mempercepat kunyahan dan segera menelannya. Makannya terasa diburu waktu. Semakin cepat Daiki berjalan menjbggalkan mereka, semakin cepat pula Hinata memasukkan dua sendok terakhir makanan di piring. Dan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa makanan utu masih ada di dalam mulutnya sembari dikunyah, Hinata berlari mengejar Daiki.

GREB

Tangan Hinata mencekal pergelangan tangan Daiki. Dengan pipi bulat penuh itu, Hinata memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata mencoba menelan pelan-pelan setiap kunyahan yang ia rasa telah melembut. Sampai tiba mereka di Gazebo yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka gunakan untuk pesta burger.

Hinata mendorong Daiki agar duduk diam, sementata berdiri di hadapannya. Menatap pemuda yang terus mengalihkan mata ke arah lain.

"Daiki-kun." Panggil Hinata yang tak direspon.

"Aku mengaku salah. Maafkan aku." Tutur Hinata masih menatap kecuekan Daiki.

Daiki yang terus menutup rapat bibirnya sementara Hinata terus berusaha mengajak pemuda itu bicara. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu lelah berdiri dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Daiki-kun."

"..."

"Daiki-kun. Katakan sesuatu. Kau membuatku takut." Hinata menarik-narik ujung lengan Daiki. Harap-harap tingkah konyolnya ini akan direspon.

Tapi setelah cukup lama memainkan ujung baju Daiki, pemuda itu masih saja dengan sikap keras kepala untuk menyembunyikan suaranya. Dilanda rasa putus asa, Hinata akhirnya angkat tangan. Mungkin kesalahannya memang membuat permohonan maafnya tidak secepat itu diterima.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Daiki. "Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Seperti katamu, aku hanya khawatir."

Hinata mengangguk. "Apakah kau marah padaku?"

"Mana mungkin." Gumamnya lirih. "Sebaliknya, apakah bentakan tadi membuatmu... membenciku?"

Daiki menoleh menatap Hinata yang juga menatapnya dengan kepala dimiringkan.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku membentakmu dan mengabaikanmu."

"Memangnya kau ingin aku membencimu?"

"Tidak lah. Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Dengus Daiki lalu menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Tapi sungguh, kukira tadi kau benar-benar akan membenciku." Gumam Daiki.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menbenci seseorang hanya karena dibentak." Jelas Hinata sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Kupikir setiap gadis-"

"Jangan menyamakanku dengan gadis lain." Pangkas Hinata sambil melirik sebal pemuda di sampingnya.

"Lagipula aku pernah mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan tadi." Hinata mengeluarkan kekehan geli mengingat tingkah saudara serta sepupunya ketika dia pergi bersama salah seorang sahabat mereka tanpa memberi kabar seharian penuh.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk kuat.

"Jadi, apakah kita baikan?" Tanya Daiki tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Hinata kembali mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk berbaikan dengan kami juga, _Black Panther_?" Tukas sebuah suara otoriter yang sudah mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Sei-kun benar. Kau juga harus meminta maaf pada mereka." Hinata melihat Daiki yang mengusap wajahnya keras dengan senyum simpul.

"Seharusnya kalau kau marah padaku, tunjukkan saja padaku. Tak seharusnya kau memaki mereka." Bisik Hinata menahan rasa geli. "Sei-kun bisa menakutkan saat marah lho."

Daiki benar-benar tak ingat bahwa dia pernah memaki mereka. Bahkan dia secara terang-terangan menantang Seijuurou. Tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Jadi, _Blacky_. Kau tak mau meminta maaf?" Tambah si kapten merah lagi. Tak lupa seringai mengerikan hadir di wajahnya.

"A-akashi, kau tahukan... kalau... kalau aku tadi sedang lepas kontrol?" Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Jadi... bisakah kau... berbaik hati padaku." Daiki memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sementara Seijuurou malah menyunggingkan senyum bak anak kecil. "Tenggelamkan dia."

Ryouta dan Atsushi melangkah cepat ke arah Daiki untuk menyeretnya. Namun pemuda itu dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik punggung Hinata. Meminta bantuan pada gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Kemari kau, Aominechin."

"Jangan jadi pengecut, ssu."

"Kemana keberanianmu saat memakiku tadi, nanodayo."

"Jangan jadikan Hinata-san sebagai tamengmu, Aomine-kun."

"Daichan pengecut hitam."

"Cara bertindakmu dewasa sekali, Akashi."

"Kau juga ingin bergabung dengan Daiki untuk menyelam di danau, Taiga?"

Taiga menggeleng. Lebih baik dia diam. Seijuurou memang mengerikan.

Lebih dari setengah jam mereka terus berlaku seperti itu. Tan ada lelahnya Daiki menggiring tubuh Hinata ke kanan san ke kiri alih-alih menghindari tangkapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hingga akhirnya mereka kelelahan dan memilih beristirahat. Tentunya untuk permasalahan awal sudah mereka lupakan. Daiki memang menyebalkan, tapi mereka memang sudah sadar peringai pemuda itu.

"Ngomong-omong, tadi Hinata-san pergi lama ada acara apa? Sampai tak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Tetsuya masih dihantui rasa penasaran.

"Aku mengunjungi ibuku." Sahut Hinata dengan senyum simpul.

"Jadi ibu Hinata-chan tinggal di sini?" Satsuki yang bersandar di lengan Hinata menengok ke atas menatap Hinata.

Pertanyaan Satsuki pun juga menggelitik rasa penasaran yang lain. Mereka menatap Hinata mencari jawaban. Sementara Hinata hanya mengulum senyum kecil.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, ssu." Ryouta berseru semangat.

Taiga ikut bersuara, "Hinata, kalau Ibumu ada di sini, kenapa kami tak pernah melihatnya?"

"Mungkin besok kita bisa menemui beliau." Saran Seijuurou.

"Tidak bisa. Besok ada latihan untuk kalian." Sahut Satsuki.

"Lalu bagaimana setelah training camp ini selesai, nanodayo? Kita bisa meminta ijin kepada Sensei untuk mengunjungi Hyuuga-san."

"Um, kita bisa sepuasnya berbincang-bincang dengan Ibu Hinata-chin."

"Hinata, kau mau mengantarkan kami ke kediaman Ibumu 'kan?"

Hinata menghilangkan lengkung bibirnya yang semulanya tersenyum menjadi datar.

"Kenapa kalian memikirkannya seserius itu?" Gumam Hinata menatap ke arah lantai. Sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Tentu saja karena kami ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada beliau." Sahut Seijuurou.

Hinata diam. Dia tak langsung menjawab. Malahan Hinata mulai beranjak dari berdiri, dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. Secara tak langsung menumbuhkan rasa heran di kepala mereka.

"Mau kemana Hinata-chan?"

"Tidur."

"Kau belum menjawab permintaanku." Ujar Daiki saat Hinata mulai menjauhi Gazebo.

Hinata membalikkan badan menatap orang yang mengajabknya bicara. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tak memikirkannya?"

Hinata lalu pergi selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Teppei datang dari arah berlawanan dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata namun setelahnya pria dewasa itu mendatangi Gazebo sendirian.

"Hei, kenapa Hinata pergi? Aku baru saja mengambilkan buah untuk kalian."

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa kalian menjawab seolah dia yang jadi masalah di sini?"

"Hinatacchi tiba-tiba pergi saat kami meminta ijin darinya."

"Ijin?" Mereka mengngguk.

"Ijin seperti apa? Sampai Hinata meninggalkan kalian?"

"Kami ingin meminta ijin untuk bertemu dengan Ibunya. Karena kami sudah meminta ijin pada Ayahnya. Jadi, tinggal Ibunya yang belum kami mintai ijin."

Teppei menurunkan bahunya dan memandang mereka seolah-olah berkata _apa-kalian-bercanda_.

"Kenapa Teppei-sensei?"

Teppei menghela napas panjang, "Bagaimana Hinata tidak pergi, jika yang kalian tanyakan adalah hal sangat fatal."

"Maksudnya?"

"Untuk Ryouta, Atsushi, Satsuki atau Taiga mungkin aku bisa maklum. Tapi kalian Seijuurou, Shintarou, Tetsuya, dan Daiki tidakkah sesuatu melintas di kepala kalian?"

"..."

"Sejauh kita mengenal Hinata. Pernahkah kita melihat Nyonya Hyuuga? Kalian yang pernah singgah ke apartemennya, lihatkah kalian sesosok ibu di sana? Pesta keluarga Karasuma-sensei, ada yang melihatnya di sana?"

Teppei meletakkan buah yang ada di dekapannya. "Ibunya Hinata telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Berita itu cukup mempengaruhi setiap saluran TV, seharusnya kalian ingat."

"Jadi, hari ini dia-"

"Aku juga baru tahu dari beberapa pegawai yang sudah lama bekerja sini." Teppei lantas menepuk bahu Seijuurou, "Hinata mengunjungi makamnya. Mirai Hyuuga dikuburkan di kota ini."

 **TBC**

Kali ini Seira update cepat aja. Biar ngilangin kejenuhan kalian dari nunggu chapter selanjutnya dari Nanairo No Compass.

Special thanks to :

Onxy Dark Blue, Akina Yumi, Ayu493n Birubiru-chan, BlaZe Velvet, Hime1211, Keycchi, Novita610, Xero Claudiu's, Zulfa Novita, lizadz, ameyukio2, hatakerohim97, hinata127, , mouluchifer666, naruhina03, nyonya uchiha, oortaka, purebloods07, seventhplayer, sharingan12115, shiroi tensi, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, yudarockline1995, Gagaganbatte, NazRif99, Reza Mizuki, Shyoul Lava, mitha1303, ranmiablue, sucilavender40, unaruhina04, wysan, yudarockline1995, hime-chan1204, Hinata00, ReiHyu, Suci895, Narulita706, Shiroi Tensi, Irma97, Chibi Hina, Arashi, Tsuki, Yukina, Kyosuke, Hiro-kun, Sasuke dark, Naruto, Park Soah, Nanami, Yuki Asuna, Mirai, Hime, Konoha Village, Akyo Hideaki, Byakugan, Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata lover, Neko no Kitsune, Shiinnki, Wawaemon, Park Iseul, Hatsune Cherry, Yulia, Rueby Nadana, cepihime, flor, sunaga, sasihina, love dan chepihina. Serta pembaca lain yang belum disebutkan *winks*

Ditunggu Review nya ~~

Kritik dan saran akan Seira terima ^^

See you next chapter guys (^-^)v

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
